El Pacto
by Sadhyr
Summary: [IorixKyo] [Shonen ai / Yaoi] Una peligrosa amenaza se desata sobre las familias que poseen los tesoros sagrados que contienen a Orochi. Iori y Kyo tendrán que buscar la manera de evitar un desenlace trágico en sus vidas, mientras profundizan en la otra cara del odio.
1. Prólogo

El día moría en una tarde lluviosa, el frío penetraba hasta los huesos y las palabras salían acompañadas de neblineado aliento. Vahos agitados revoloteaban entre la lluvia, un jadeo constante seguido por un ocasional gruñido de dolor se mezclaba en el avance persecutor.

Qué ironía terminar en territorio Kusanagi perseguido y acorralado como un zorro y no exactamente por agredir a su cachorro Kyo, por ayudarlo. Iori sonrió por lo bajo con amargura mientras tomando impulso entre los quiebres de una piedra ascendente, salto a lo alto de un árbol. Trepo lo más rápido que pudo, lo que su cuerpo herido le permitió y ascendió por una pendiente de roca en las que el árbol tenia ancladas sus raíces.

El movimiento agresivo intensifico la presión en su abdomen, una mancha de sangre aumento de tamaño entre los pliegues de la chaqueta. El dolor agudo drago sus fuerzas y lo hizo jadear un instante contra el suelo.

Una momentánea imagen de Kyo gritando algo inaudible, su rostro angustiado entre las flamas que lamían el techo, ardiendo en la madera, el miedo arañando sus ojos. ¿Porque Kyo Kusanagi, habría de tener tal expresión en ese momento? fue el último pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Iori justo antes de que el lugar se alejara de la vista y él, en un aura de fuego morado que se extinguía en el descenso, viera la tierra helada que se alzaba para recibirlo. En ese instante todo fue puro instinto. Su reacción rápida para no chocar abruptamente contra el piso, haciendo el giro en medio de la caída para apresar a su atacante, la hoja afilada que penetraba profunda en su costado derecho y el chasqueo ahogado del impacto al amortiguar su caída con el cuerpo de su rival.

Iori regulo su respiración, la tierra tenía un hedor a humedad y pantano. Se sentía estúpido por atraer la atención de los agresores que rodeaban la zona del templo en la que había caído. ¿para qué? ¿darle al maldito de Kusanagi una oportunidad? ¿Para qué sobreviviera? ¿Para que huyera con el objetivo? Iori ya había alcanzado su cometido, había roto el ritual que apresaba la sangre de los clanes, que necesidad tenia de arriesgar una vez más el culo por él…¿mantenerlo vivo con la promesa de matarlo en una pelea equilibrada?

No, eso no justificaba lo que habían hecho juntos, por lo que habían arriesgado sus vidas hombro con hombro. El por qué se hizo una idea insoportable para Iori, no quería pensar, no quería saber la respuesta a esa abnegada necesidad que tenia de ir tras Kyo. Una profunda ira lo invadió repentinamente, y sus pensamientos eran un eco de las voces. Eran enemigos, así debía ser. Todo lo sucedido el ultimo mes solo era algo inevitable, algo que iba más allá de ellos.

– Maldito inútil – gruño Iori recuperando el aliento, soportando las punzadas de dolor al incorporarse.

– Levántate bastardo, un Yagami no puede caer de una manera tan miserable y menos por proteger a un Kusanagi – sus palabras salieron agresivas y ahogadas, tiñendo de fuerza su voluntad. Iori, oculto tras el grueso tronco de un árbol que lindaba el pequeño risco por el que trepo, se incorporó. Sus manos se tornaron llameantes y violetas, luego dispuso su energía en una flama más pequeña, intensificando así su efecto y fulgor.

– Hemos hecho mucho hasta ahora, hemos luchado con fiereza y desesperación, no podemos caer ahora... - sus susurros de dispersaron entre el repiqueteo de la lluvia; Iori levantó lentamente las prendas húmedas y pegajosas por la sangre, dejando expuesta la piel desnuda a la altura de la herida, observó que la hemorragia no parecía estar dispuesta a menguar.

-…más te vale que no mueras o te atrevas a rendirte…Kyo – gruño Iori para sí. El fuego violeta con intensas tonalidades azuladas se acercó a la piel, los dientes de Yagami apretaron con fuerza el cuero de la chaqueta y un olor a carne quemada se evaporó entre la leve densidad del ambiente.

Varias sombras desplegaban su búsqueda alrededor de la zona donde le habían perdido la pista al pelirrojo, mientras en lo alto, tras la maleza que ascendía al resto del bosque, la silueta sigilosa de Iori se desvanecía entre las abruptas sombras del anochecer; su mirada ardía fija en la lejanía, donde el templo en el que había visto por última vez a Kyo, estaba siendo totalmente devorado por las llamas.

Un templo Kusanagi menos en el mundo, no puede ser tan malo, pensó. Se internó con cautela en la profundidad de la lluvia y el bosque, rumbo a las flamas danzantes.


	2. Inquietud

El torneo había finalizado, la tragedia había concluido, un mal sabor de boca, un pensamiento fugaz en Shizuru y algo que no podía recordar debidamente. El desenlace bajo las mismas expectativas de destrucción que años atrás acarreo Orochi.

Algo había desaparecido, de alguna manera nadie parecía muy seguro de lo sucedido, los luchadores se habían dispersado, el torneo celebraba un campeón impersonal. Para Kyo KOF había sido gran parte de su vida y ahora lo sentía tan lejano, los gritos de ovación estallaban y una sonrisa vacía enardecía la multitud. Algo no estaba bien, nunca estaría bien si estaba relacionado al torneo. Kyo se dispuso a alejarse de la celebración, las personas nunca parecían darse cuenta de los terribles eventos que envolvían la franquicia. Burdo entretenimiento alguien había dicho, no recordaba quien.

Una mirada fugaz erizo su nuca, solo era un lapso imperceptible que de alguna manera para Kyo nunca pasaba desapercibido, Yagami. Allí erguido y arrogante, entre la multitud, como una sombra acechante que no alcanza a resolver cuando atacar.

– Cuantos años Yagami…- pensó Kyo –Si no insistieras en buscarme, yo…- El pensamiento de Kyo se esfumo entre la mirada roja y penetrante de su rival.

El fuego de Yagami había regresado, renunciando a una vida lejos del yugo que traía su flama maldita. Había tenido la oportunidad de abandonar el legado de odio que crecía con las generaciones de su familia y se había negado. Que hubiese hecho Kyo si le ofrecieran renunciar a su propio fuego, acabar con la guerra interminable entre ellos dos, dejar atrás a Orochi, NESTS, lo acontecido. Con tantos años de conflicto, ¿habría abrazado tal resolución? Sentía en ese momento que sí y desprecio profundamente a Iori por no aceptar aquella oportunidad.  
No comprendió que expresión fugaz había compartido con Yagami en ese instante, ya que este respondió ante el con una mirada irascible y reprochante, seguida de un frio desdén, tras el cual se perdió en la multitud.

–Me abandonas eh- rio Kyo por lo bajo, no sería este momento donde Yagami encendería su furia contra él, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de sentir la amenaza en su espalda. Y si no regresaba, habría aprendido por fin algo de estas luchas sin sentido.  
-No volver a verlo- un leve vacío en su pecho acompaño ese pensamiento, como si la sola idea le asustase. –Que pasa conmigo, ahora soy yo el demente-

-Hey Kyo, estas bien? Te ves afligido y a la vez sonríes, no te había visto antes tal emoción con la corona, rey- Bromeo Benimaru mientras abrazaba parcialmente a Kyo –Deberías descansar amigo. Y ya deja esa expresión desolada que una buena temporada de relajación te sentara bien- hablo bajo Benimaru. Kyo sonrió ante aquellas palabras y pensó en la extraña apariencia que debió haber plasmado para tal comentario.

–Solo estoy agotado Beni, no todos los días se inscriben espectros espacio-temporales al torneo. Dormiré un poco y estaré listo para el enfrentarlo de nuevo si es que se arrepiente de estar muerto-  
-Pues yo salgo de temporada de combate querido amigo e iré a vacacionar bajo el sol, mi trabajo aquí está hecho y si alguien aparece buscando pelea, tendrá que broncearse en la playa primero- Ambos rieron y se adentraron en la densa multitud de ovaciones.

Algo desconocido oprimía el pecho del joven Kusanagi desde el ultimo combate, sin razón aparente había algo que no entendía ni recordaba, pero podía percibir. Aquel desasosiego no tendría una respuesta hasta entrada la madrugada en una noche de otoño.


	3. Primer Encuentro

\- Octubre

Habían transcurrido más de 2 meses desde el torneo, Kyo se había adaptado de nuevo a la vida casual, ya muchos de sus amigos estaban cursando la universidad, incluso Yuki. Ambos tenían sus diferencias en este momento, ella parecía empeñada en que él aprendiera alguna profesión o conocimiento fuera de la lucha. Desde lo sucedido con NESTS seguido por los caóticos torneos de KOF, sin olvidar la constante presencia inesperada de Yagami en la vida de Kyo, ella había desarrollado una fuerte aversión hacia el futuro de luchador del joven Kusanagi.

-No lo has pensado Kyo? Una vida normal, sin dejar de ser el legado de la familia. Solo intentar ser un poco…más casual, ¿vivir más tranquilo? No tener que arriesgarte constantemente. -  
Su voz sonó lejana en medio del murmullo de gente que surcaba el malecón. La zona costera siempre había sido un lugar concurrido y a pesar de la entrada fría del otoño, era un sitio ideal para pasar largas tardes. El sol se postraba ya hacia el oeste. Los matices azulados se extendían desde el mar hasta el cielo, reflejando como un espejo la caída del día y haciendo difícil diferenciar el punto en que se dividía el horizonte.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Kyo! - exclamo Yuki indignada mientras se acercaba para retar al joven que de manera distraída asentía silenciosamente con su cabeza.  
\- ¿No crees que es una bella tarde? Eh Yuki. - dijo calmadamente Kyo intentando evadir el tema. Parecía ya una idea que no daba tregua entre ellos dos y su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Te atreves a ignorar lo que te he dicho…crees acaso que no es mi problema? ¿Que no debería inmiscuirme en tu vida? - reverbero la chica enojada.

-Creo que especulas mas de lo que preguntas- Exclamo Kyo algo irritado, paso una mano por su cabello y observo a Yuki directamente.  
–Sabes que es algo que no pienso considerar abiertamente, ya hemos hablado de esto y bastantes veces, por cierto. - El joven se levanta del asiento dejando sobre la mesa un billete para pagar la cuenta. Se dispone a alejarse lentamente del café, el cual tiene las mezas distribuidas al aire libre siendo separado del amplio anden por unos arbustos bajos, plantados en macetas de arcilla y mármol. El gesto repentino y rápido atrajo la vista de algunas mesas cercanas, ante lo cual Yuki algo apenada aguanto su pulsión de golpear al joven testarudo e imitándolo siguió los pasos de Kyo.

-No voy a abandonar las luchas o torneos Yuki- expreso Kyo mientras cruzaban un espacio pavimentado y amplio, con sillas de concreto centradas a lo largo del recorrido y varios jardines pequeños cercados por piedra. Cruzaron el lugar en dirección a la playa.

\- Yo nací para esto, es mi destino como guerrero Kusanagi honrar a mis antepasados y llevar el legado de la ardiente flama, alcanzar la gloria del más poderoso, tal vez hasta terminé dominando el mundo, podría tenerte en mi palco de honor. - espeto finalmente Kyo con sobreactuado orgullo sonrisa arrogante.

\- Deja de bromear con descaro! ¿cuándo piensas tomar esto en serio? – recalco la chica dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Kyo. –Yo hablo en serio. – y suspirando con resignación anuncio que compraría un par de bebidas frías.  
– Tal vez así te refresque un poco ese cerebro terco que tienes y pienses con más seriedad en esto. – concluyo alejándose entre las pocas personas que rondaban el borde de la acera que lindaba y cortaba el paso a la arena.

\- Lo hago. – susurro Kyo para sí mismo. Considerar abandonar la lucha era una extraña idea que había acunado su interior desde la terminación del último torneo. Con el tiempo había desechado esa cuestión, pero aun lo perseguía ocasionalmente, tentándolo cada vez con menos fuerza. Pero si estaba siendo reforzada constantemente por Yuki, era algo que lo hacía pensar.

Kyo rememoro los sucesos del ultimo torneo, recordando la flama purpura siendo recuperada por Iori. Pronto se cumplirían 3 meses desde la última vez que había visto a Yagami y por alguna razón no tenía ese viejo temor de pensar en su impredecible aparición. Era ya una certeza que había echado raíces en el pensamiento de Kyo. Las apariciones violentas de Yagami, eran una constante en su vida.  
Se descubrió a si mismo anhelando el choque de sus flamas, como un deseo opacado por la negación. Tal vez casi 3 meses de obtusa pasividad estaba mellando su carácter, un poco de acción se le estaba volviendo algo tan necesario como respirar.

– Yo abandonar las artes marciales…que idea descabellada ha tenido esa mujer. – Suspiro Kyo irritado. Una pareja que cruzaba cerca lo observo con expresión aprensiva. Él, solo bajo un sol que buscaba el sueño del atardecer, dialogando con una invisible cuestión. Kyo obsequio una mirada vándala a la pareja y estos aceleraron el paso, nerviosos. Sonrió divertido.  
Desplomando su cuerpo sobre la arena tibia, sintiendo las ráfagas de viento frío en el rostro, Kyo observo como el cielo se teñía paulatinamente de leves tonos anaranjados. De manera inconsciente su mano derecha se posó en el pecho, un sentimiento extraño lo invadió, una angustia ahogada a causa de la realidad. Esa sensación de alerta le era vagamente conocida.

Yuki regresaba con las bebidas, las gotas heladas se deslizaban del recipiente y caían entre sus dedos, brillando con el atardecer que se postraba en un sinfín de tonalidades a su izquierda. Pensar en la negativa constante de Kyo la enojaba terriblemente, pero sabía que todo eso estaba radicado en el temor. Algo había cambiado, ahora no sentía que Kyo fuese capaz el solo contra el mundo como años atrás. Sentía que solo ella lo haría entrar en razón. Mostrándole la solución más cercana y fácil. Hasta el demente de Yagami perdería todo interés en él si aceptaba su concejo. Se sentía segura de que todo sería mejor para los dos de esa manera. Pero Kyo no quería ceder.  
La joven suspiro irritada y camino mirando el piso con paso apesadumbrado. No se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca de alguien de negro que le impedía el paso. Una poderosa sensación de miedo la embriago. Lentamente levanto la vista hacia aquel personaje amenazante pero lo que vio no era exactamente un hombre o una mujer. El ser que parecía no tener un rostro estaba teñido por una profunda oscuridad antinatural. Aquella visión de ese espectro parecía sumergirla en una densa negrura y lo único que escucho a través de ese vacío fueron múltiples voces que pronunciaron al unísono. Kushinada.

Yuki sintió imágenes que abarrotaban su mente, caóticos recuerdos de su infancia y su familia arremolinaban en su cabeza y el apellido Kushinada como un eco en sus recuerdos, era pronunciado por Saisyu Kusanagi. Yuki no lograba enfocar una sola idea con claridad, su mente estaba embotada en una sensación de caída. Al intentar mirar a su alrededor vio que su entorno estaba teñido de tonos grises y toda la gente, ruido y movimiento parecían congelados como en una fotografía que perdía la profundidad.

\- Kusanagi. - resonaron las voces como un coro ahogado en alguna dimensión ajena. Estaba buscando a Kyo acaso? Pensó la chica. Y en ese instante la abarcaron recuerdos de Kyo. Bombardeando su mente de manera agresiva, los recuerdos llegaron como visiones inteligibles y veloces que resumían gran parte de lo que había vivido con él, haciendo una corta pausa en los instantes más significativos para ella. Esta hurgando en mis recuerdos. Pensó la chica antes de que las voces como un eco muy lejano pronunciaran algo que no logro comprender y la oscuridad densa como la brea nublara su consciencia.

Kyo se incorporó, la presión en el pecho estaba cediendo y aun no lograba recordar cuando había sentido antes eso. Pensó confuso si aquella molestia podría ser a causa de alguna dolencia física. Era demasiado joven y atlético para tener alguna enfermedad.

Escucho la exaltación de algunas personas en la parte central del Malecón y vio cómo se aglomeraban algunos curiosos alrededor. No pudo divisar desde allí que había sucedido salvo por muchos trozos de hielo diseminados por el suelo y al parecer un par de bebidas de color ocre que estaban desparramadas en la baldosa de cemento. – Yuki. – exclamo Kyo sospechando y corrió hasta el corrillo de personas.

Al llegar esquivando un par de espectadores que estorbaban en su camino, vio finalmente a Yuki. Ella estaba en el suelo desmayada y pálida. Un joven desconocido la tenía en brazos y una chica intentaba hacerla reaccionar. Mientras algunas personas alrededor aportaban inútiles recomendaciones. Un hombre anciano llamaba a emergencias.  
Kyo se acercó con presura y se arrodillo al lado del joven que cargaba a Yuki. Sin decirle nada al chico tomo a Yuki y recostándola contra su pecho registro su pulso. Sus palpitaciones estaban desbocadas como si fuese presa de un profundo miedo. Eso lo alarmó y sumado a aquella presión en su pecho que no había desaparecido Kyo miro alerta a su alrededor entendiendo que esa sensación era una reacción a algo que desconocía. De manera gradual aquella presión se hizo difusa, hasta desaparecer.

-Creo que estaba convulsionando. - dijo el desconocido intranquilo.

Kyo aturdido por lo confuso de la situación solo logro susurrar. –¿Que sucedió? –

-Nos percatamos cuando las bebidas cayeron, ella convulsiono un par de veces y luego se desplomo. – Dijo la chica a Kyo. –No te preocupes, tu novia estará bien, pronto llegará una ambulancia. –

Kyo no puso atención a las últimas palabras. ¿Ella solo había caído repentinamente? Eso no tenía sentido. –Yuki ¿qué te sucedió? - susurro Kyo mientras levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de la joven.

Entre los tintes dorados rezagado del atardecer, varias sombras de transeúntes se proyectaban sobre la baldosa al lado de la calle principal. Reflejos rojos intermitentes eran destilados sobre los expectantes mientras la ambulancia se alejaba llevando consigo a los dos jóvenes.


	4. Susurros de sangre

Una luz plateada brillaba en lo alto pero su halo no parecía tocar nada. Una Inexistente belleza prestada que tomaba forma en el vacío, como péndulo ondulando entre fases. La plateada esfera lo observaba. Podía sentir el frío, la humedad, la tierra, pero no su cuerpo. Una conciencia tibia que flotaba en el centro de ningún lugar. Las voces comenzaron su susurro. Inicialmente grave e imperceptible hasta tomar niveles aturdidores. Eran muchas y todas cargaban un profundo odio que alteraba aquella tibia quietud.

\- ¡Mátalos a todos! – gritaron algunas – ¡Es nuestra, tómala! – gritaron otras.  
– Ha robado nuestra gloria y arrebatado el legado. – susurraron algunas. – No mereces el poder que cargas... ¡cuántas veces has caído! – La última fue clara casi tangible.

La ira creció ostentosa y rapaz enturbiando la conciencia. El deseo, la muerte, el dominio envolvió todo y le dio un cuerpo. Ahora lo sentía y temblaba confuso e iracundo.

\- Kyo - fue la primera palabra que broto de su boca. - ¡Kyoooo! – la primera expresión de absurdo odio irracional.

Iori se incorporó en medio del vacío y su cuerpo tomo proporciones colosales. Estiro una de sus manos que errática buscó alcanzar la esfera plateada que había detenido su movimiento pendular en el cuarto creciente. Su mano logro acunar el astro y este corto su piel. De la sangre vertida ardieron llamas tenues de un violeta pálido. El cual suavemente goteo y un instante después flameando violento en un intenso carmesí cubrió todo su cuerpo. El fuego escarlata envolvió su ser y la poca consciencia adquirida parecía quemarse con las flamas.

\- La maldición de Orochi. – Pensó y con ese leve instante de lucidez su cuerpo se consumió hasta que redujo su forma a la fragilidad humana. Bajo la luz de la luna su cuerpo vulnerable y desnudo proyecto dos sombras que se extendían más oscuras que el vacío mismo. En el pecho de ambas danzaba un pequeño fuego. Una flama violeta que se tornaba escarlata y caótica lo dragaba a su izquierda. El otro, anaranjado, impetuoso y vibrante lo atraía hacia su derecha. Una tibia sensación de familiaridad rondaba la flama naranja y al extender su brazo hacia esta lo invadió una intensa calidez, la cual aumentaba su potencia sin llegar a herirlo.

\- ¡Mátalo! ¡tómalo! ¡ódialo! – Las voces en crescendo gritaron aturdiendo a Iori. Su mano se cerró con fuerza intentando extinguir la llama pero esta creció descontrolada. La frágil humanidad de Iori y la sombra a su derecha, ardieron juntas.

Iori Yagami despertó alterado. Su corazón desbocado acompasaba su respiración agitada. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto de sudor y las sabanas estaban ya húmedas. Se sentó aturdido en el borde la cama y posando las manos en el cabello, intento recordar que había soñado. En vano solo logro rememorar los susurros y algún par de palabras estridentes.

Las voces habían regresado, las pesadillas y la inquietud de la noche volvían a abarcar su sueño. Aunque habían pasado un par de meses desde la recuperación de su fuego, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a los susurros de la maldición. Pero ahora había algo diferente. Antes no lograba razonar con claridad cuando era abordado por aquel murmullo caótico, sencillamente caía en un estado de ira incontenida. Pero después de perder la llama de los Yagami y recuperarla nuevamente, parecía ser capaz de cierto discernimiento que antes le había sido negado.

\- Kyo – sonó como un eco impredecible en su pensamiento y una oleada de deseo y rabia repto hasta su pecho. – No – susurro Iori. No le permitiría a la semilla maldita de los Yagami envenenar su resolución. La próxima vez que viera a Kyo borraría esa sonrisa arrogante de su rostro y le negaría la victoria. Y eso lo haría con una voluntad que no estaría ligada a la sangre. Una que le permitiría distinguir entre su propio deseo de someter a Kyo y el odio ligado a los Yagami.

Sabía que estaba haciendo Kyo, sabía bien como encontrarlo. No era que él se esforzara en ocultarse de Iori. Ya lo había observado un par de ocasiones. Tan cerca que se extrañó que Kyo no se percatara de su presencia. O tal vez no de sus intenciones. En ese par de ocasiones finalizando el segundo mes lo habría tenido tan cerca como para verlo arder antes siquiera de que reaccionara. Pero ese no era su propósito. Controlar esa pulsión desbocada que tenía hacia Kyo era su prioridad. No poder mantener bajo control esa sed de violencia cuando miraba a Kyo lo consideraba una clara debilidad ante la maldición. Y aunque había sido en extremo difícil poder discernir esos sentimientos provocados por la sangre. Había logrado controlar el impulso de quebrar su inocente semblante, ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba. Su nuevo nivel de consciencia sobre su propia naturaleza era un estado difícil de mantener, ya que aun no lograba diferenciar donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro.

Iori se dispuso a ducharse, esa pesadilla que no lograba recordar llevaba persiguiéndolo más de una semana. En ocasiones podía recordar pedazos, pero siempre eran diferentes. Finalmente opto por desechar el interés en aquellos sueños extraños y respiro profundo bajo el agua helada.

Llevaba ya unas semanas en la ciudad y había participado con dos bandas en presentaciones clandestinas. Ahora tenía una presentación pendiente con una de ellas esa misma noche. Había alquilado un apartamento pequeño y cómodo cerca al centro de la ciudad para facilitarse las reuniones y ensayos. Incluso había adoptado un pequeño gato que encontró en un callejón la semana anterior. El pequeño animal se había adaptado con facilidad al apartamento ya que este contando con poca decoración y desprovisto de divisiones, era un enorme espacio casi sin límites para un inquieto minino. Aun no lo había nombrado y no pensaba hacerlo ya que sabía que no lo tendría durante mucho tiempo. Aunque ese hubiese sido el mismo pensamiento una semana atrás.

Iori tomo algo de ropa ligera. Cuando hacía presentaciones le gustaba sentirse cómodo y daba una imagen despreocupada. Solía disgustarle que las personas le temieran sin motivo alguno, así que al momento de presentarse en un escenario quería que la gente se centrara en la música más que en su semblante amenazante. Eran momentos valiosos para él ya que la música lo transportaba a un plano donde no podía tocarlo Orochi, donde sentía un poder absoluto sobre su existencia.

Paso gran parte de la tarde puliendo algunas composiciones pendientes y practicando en la guitarra. Ya en la caída del día termino por organizar parte del material instrumental, sellar el bajo en su enorme estuche, guardar cables y empacar la guitarra acústica. Hoy tendría de nuevo una canción de dos guitarras y una voz a cappella en su presentación, la cual había sido recibida con extremo agrado en ocasiones pasadas. Tenía una hora para llegar al encuentro de la banda y concretar los últimos pasos antes de la velada.

Iori había tomado por costumbre colaborar con diferentes bandas que fueran de su agrado musical, todas y cada una manejaban siempre un bajo perfil indie con una cantidad media de seguidores. Cuando la banda empezaba a hacerse famosa y a atraer demasiada atención y fanáticos, Iori desertaba dejando tras de sí parte de sus ideas y creaciones. La aglomeración de gente, los fanáticos acosadores y los reconocimientos constantes seguidos de alabanzas y admiración nunca fueron de su agrado. Nunca los tuvo de su padre y nunca pudo conocerlos de su madre. No los necesitaba de unos desconocidos.

Camino hasta la salida del apartamento, recogiendo en el camino su chaqueta. Colgó ambos instrumentos sobre su espalda y se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando un leve maullido agudo atrajo su atención. El pequeño gato rezagado tras el sillón de la sala maullaba suavemente hacia Iori. Parecía protestar su abandono. Iori se acercó despreocupado a la cocina y saco la única caja de leche que había en el refrigerador. Tan vacío y limpio que daba la impresión de estar nuevo. Derramo sobre una pequeña tapa improvisada la leche y la acerco al animal. Este bebió con delicadeza del recipiente.

\- Espero no encontrar ningún desastre a mi regreso o tendrás que aprender a sobrevivir solo a la intemperie. – La amenaza ya común entre ellos fue respondida con un lamido áspero y delicado en la mano. Iori sonrió algo fastidiado y tras rozar con suavidad las orejas del minino, abandono el lugar a paso ligero.


	5. Primer Fallo

La ciudad poseía un gran comercio nocturno, ya que uno de sus fuertes económicos era el turismo. Los días eran pasivos y productivos, mientras las noches llegaban envueltas entre luces y sonidos de gran variedad. La escena artística tenía una gran acogida entre los jóvenes y turistas, quienes como animales nocturnos inundaban las calles a la caída del sol. Iori había sido convocado por la banda actual un par de semanas atrás. Hablaban de la inauguración de un bar que tenía renombre en otras ciudades. Una oportunidad perfecta que atraería muchísima gente ya que le precedía fama al lugar. Iori no pensó que sería justo el bar de ella. No le agrado mucho al enterarse, pero ya había un compromiso y temas compuestos de por medio, así que sencillamente se hizo a la idea de que podrían haber algunas malas reacciones e incluso provocaciones. Le molestaba tener que mostrar una faceta que siempre quiso tener alejada de las personas relacionadas a KOF.

Illusion Bar ya tenía sedes en varias ciudades importantes según la información que se habían compartido los miembros de la banda. King personalmente asistía las inauguraciones y este ya llevaba varias exitosas noches de apertura. La presentación de la banda seria como el postre para finalizar la bienvenida del bar hacia los potenciales clientes de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que Iori visitaba el lugar, saber quién era su dueña no le generaba ni el más mínimo deseo de conocerlo, pero ya se había llegado el momento de la introducción completa de la banda.

Iori bajo del taxi, tomo sus instrumentos y pago dejando el cambio sin mediar palabra. Camino hacia la gran fachada luminosa. La entrada era ostentosa, mezclaba tonos ocres y grises texturizados, con formas minimalistas y poco geométricas. Eso le otorgaba un aire taciturno al lugar, daba la impresión de ser un espacio de reuniones y tertulias. Aun no estaba abierto al público pero había una cantidad considerable de personas rondando la entrada en espera a la apertura.

Iori ingreso por una de las entradas laterales como le habían indicado minutos antes por medio de una llamada. Allí un hombre alto, corpulento y de cabeza rapada le solicito indicación de quien era y a que venía. La respuesta de Iori no llego. Solo una mirada despectiva y paciente que le dedico abiertamente al hombre. El guarda de la entrada carraspeo un poco la garganta exasperado, él sabía quién era Iori y a que venía pero no parecía nada complacido con la actitud arrogante de este.

\- A la derecha al lado de la barra. – las palabras del hombre salieron cortantes. Iori cruzo a su lado despreocupado y se internó en la oscuridad de matices azulados.

El pasillo era largo y el cambio de temperatura se hizo evidente. Luces intermitentes y de baja intensidad cruzaban a lo largo del trayecto y este a su vez de dividía en otros pasillos más estrechos. Las tonalidades finalizando el pasillo se hicieron cálidas. Dorados y ocres resplandecieron cuando Iori entro al salón principal. La entrada le permitía el acceso a la cocina, a un espacio privado con cojinería mas cómoda y a unas escalas ocultas al otro costado.  
Iori aminoro el paso y entro con cautela al gran hall. Este era amplio y tu techo tenía una leve concavidad hacia el fondo justamente sobre la tarima. Eso facilitaría la acústica. El lugar estaba diseñado bajo estándares de la época de los 20's con una decoración vanguardista y elegante. El centro del lugar que lindaba con el extremo opuesto a la entrada era el escenario. El cual bajo tenues luces azuladas y piso entapetado, contrastaba con el dorado cobrizo reflejado en la madera que lo rodeaba.

-Eh Iori, ¡aquí! – Uno de los miembros de la banda levantaba la mano con energía desde el extremo derecho cerca de la barra, como si Iori no se hubiese percatado aun de ellos. Iori camino en dirección a la mesa indicada sin apartar la vista del escenario y su zona VIP. Si algo debía reconocerle a esa mujer era su buen gusto para ambientar una escena artística.

– Buenas noches. – saludo Iori sin cruzar miradas con nadie y apoyo sus instrumentos contra la mesa vecina. Los miembros de la banda saludaron en respuesta, algunos fueron eufóricos, otros más despreocupados. Durante un instante corto reino el silencio mientras el vocalista líder de la banda se levantaba a informarle al barman que les gustaría hablar con la encargada.

Iori abrió el estuche de la guitarra y se dispuso a revisar nuevamente que todos los tonos estuviesen en su punto. – Ayer te envíe unas ideas sobre algunas melodías que me gustaría componer para acompañar la última canción. ¿Las viste? – rompió el silencio el guitarrista que expectante observo a Iori.  
Iori guardo silencio un instante y respondió a su pregunta con una suave melodía acústica. La cual abarcaba parte de los retazos enviados por el joven y se complementaba armónicamente con varios suyos, entre arpegios y bemoles, la melodía avanzo cantarina. El guitarrista sonrió complacido y su voz acompaño las cuerdas.

– Son unos chicos talentosos, no me equivoque al elegirlos para esta noche. – La voz de la mujer que los observaba desde hacia un minuto desde la barra llego dulce e interrumpió la melodía.  
– Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante enterarme que eras parte de este encantador grupo. – hablo despreocupada tomando un vaso y vertiendo una mezcla de licores en él. – Ya sabía que eras un buen músico Iori, te has labrado a regañadientes una fama en el ámbito artístico del ala nocturna. Pero verte personalmente tocando, sí que parece ser una grata sorpresa. – Sonrió con picardía mientras acercaba el cóctel a la mesa y lo descargaba frente a Iori.  
– La casa invita chicos. Sean bienvenidos al Illusion. – una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de los jóvenes mientras Iori cruzo una mirada directa con King. Tomo el vaso con la bebida de tonos oscuros y olor amaderado e hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la anfitriona.  
Durante varios minutos la banda debatió el orden de la presentación y con qué canción finalizar la muestra. Los aportes de Iori fueron puntuales y bien recibidos por los miembros y tras 15 minutos de palabras emocionadas entre los jóvenes concluyeron en iniciar el montaje pronto por recomendación de la anfitriona. Iori se ausento los últimos minutos de la enardecida conversación de la banda y regresaba ya de la zona de fumadores para descubrir que el montaje estaba en proceso. King llamo su atención con un leve movimiento de la mano señalando a modo de invitación una silla en la barra. Iori tomo asiento y frente a él se posó como un delicado pajarito un cóctel de colores intensos.

– Embriagar a uno de los músicos antes de la presentación no parece ser muy sensato mujer. – comento divertido Iori mientras tomaba la delicada copa de colores y olía sus aromas fuertes y diversos.  
– De un hombre como tú no esperaría que dos inocentes bebidas generen mayor efecto. – sonrió la mujer. – Vamos Yagami, ya deja esa cara de cautela, yo no muerdo y ciertamente no seré ni la primera ni la última perteneciente a KOF que vera una presentación tuya. Sé un buen chico y deja esa expresión recelosa. – ataco King con vos cantarina y sonrisa amplia. Iori sonrió fastidiado y la miro. – Yo nací con esa cara, no me quedan muchas opciones. – respondió, tras lo cual bebió de la copa. – No me destaco por las sonrisas más dulces, pero puedes afirmar que tengo un temperamento cálido. – su respuesta salió lenta y diligente.

\- Jajaja, yo diría que ardes en peligrosa calidez querido. – rio King con aplomo. – Iori Yagami siendo jovial y amable. Casi eres como una persona normal y perfectamente encantadora cuando no andas persiguiendo a nadie. – Puntualizo King con palabras afiladas. Kyo. El pensamiento mello en lo profundo de Iori y una tensión trepo por su espalda generándole una densa pero pasajera presión en el pecho. Sabía que llegarían esos comentarios. Solo no debía darle importancia. Sonrió con desdén y termino de beber su copa.

– Tal vez debería convidarte con frecuencia a mis bares y conocer más a profundidad esta fascinante faceta tuya. - comento casi con coquetería King.

– Tal vez. Gracias por la bebida. – respondió Iori con amabilidad, ocultando exitosamente el impulso que había traído la insinuación de Kyo. King observo a Iori de espaldas caminando con lentitud hacia el escenario. La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció con rapidez. Iori sabía bien que King desconfiaba de él. Que casi cualquier luchador de KOF lo hacía. Y así debía ser. El mismo no confiaba ni necesitaba a nadie. Pero esta noche era diferente, esta noche nada de eso importaba. Esta era una noche de música.

Después de transcurrida una hora el Hall se llenó de personas, el lugar abarrotado de clientes dio una calurosa acogida a la banda. Durante las siguientes horas el lugar se sumergió al son de melodías Indie y conversaciones ininteligibles. Iori sumido en la música desvió poco su atención hacia los oyentes y los seguidores que les dedicaban ovaciones desde la zona VIP. Centrándose solo en el compás y la profunda calma que le ofrecía el lenguaje de las notas. El tiempo paso rápido e imperceptible.

Finalmente llegó el momento de clausurar la velada musical y cambiaron a los instrumentos acústicos. Esto género en las personas una expectativa que trajo consigo la transformación de las conversaciones abiertas a susurros silbantes. Fue en ese instante en que probaban de nuevo la tensión de las cuerdas, que Iori lo vio entre la multitud. Un hombre alto y rubio al cual reconocía muy bien.  
Benimaru Nikaido estaba sentado en la barra con una expresión de sorpresa. Una sonrisa ancha y divertida, como si no pudiese creer del todo lo que estaba viendo. Estaba hablando con King en la barra y aunque la mirada de ella era más austera ambos parecían bastante amenos con la situación.

Iori fue traicionado por su subconsciente. Por un instante entro en un estado de alerta y una cautela asesina planto raíces en su vientre. Se vio a si mismo observando alrededor, buscando entre la multitud de personas a alguien que sabía bien no estaba allí. Logro controlar con aplomo la pulsión que amenazaba con desbocarse. Él no estaba allí, él no pasaría desapercibido para Iori si estuviera cerca. Luego de dedicar una mirada teñida de desprecio a Benimaru, Iori bajo la vista al instrumento y se dio paso a la canción estrella de la banda.  
Nuevamente los arpegios y los bemoles protagonizaron el inicio de la melodía. Que luego fue acompañada de una suave vos que aumentaba en cadencia e intensidad.  
Fue a mitad de la canción que Iori percibió algo extraño. Un sonido lejano, ahogado y ajeno al lugar llego a sus oídos. Era un grito, un lamento que rasgaba el velo de la desesperación. Desconocido, pero a la vez familiar. Iori observo el entorno, sabía que eso no podía provenir del bar. Lo sentía en lo profundo de su ser, inexplicablemente rasguñando sus entrañas.

– Yasakani. – un susurro estridente supero el volumen de los sonidos a su alrededor. Los gritos se reanudaron desgarradores y esta vez mucho más intensos. Iori sintió un repentino dolor abrupto en su pecho. Como si una hoja afilada hubiese entrado profunda sin mucha dificultad y hubiese roto varias costillas. El intenso dolor le corto la respiración por un instante y Iori temió dejar caer el instrumento de sus manos. Su lengua se sumió en un sabor metálico y su respiración se hizo trabajosa.

Cuando miro confuso a su alrededor ya la ira estaba reptante. El bar era diferente, todo estaba congelado en una escena grisácea y maleable, congelada en un espacio onírico donde solo él podía moverse con mucha dificultad. Iori no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, pero fuese lo que fuese no importaba, haría todo arder si era necesario. De entre las sombras de los espectadores ateridos en la escena se empezó a conformar un extraño espectro que parecía desdoblarse en múltiples formas. Este extraño ser hecho de obtusa oscuridad avanzo hacia Iori. Sus movimientos rompían toda ley física existente como si fuese un bug de la realidad. Le dificultaba moverse hacia Iori y este lo sabía.

La reacción de Yagami fue intempestiva, iracundo resistiendo el dolor desgarrador y la falta de aire, dio un salto violento hacia aquella criatura de la cual provenían los susurros que no dejaban de repetir Yasakani y de la cual salían esos desgarradores gritos. Sus manos desbordaron flamas violetas que se extendieron casi hasta el techo y sus dedos se cerraron rasgando el velo de oscuridad. El fuego se extendió inflamando todo su entorno, envolviendo en las devoradoras llamas moradas a la sombra. Esta se expandió rodeando el cuerpo de Yagami y serpenteo por el piso hasta envolver su propia sombra. Yagami sintió como la oscuridad lo dragaba al vacío y aunque sus flamas ardían y consumían a la oscuridad, esta parecía más grande y profunda con cada combustión.

Iori grito salvaje, no permitiría que esa criatura aberrante lo devorara tan fácilmente. No lograba respirar a causa de la sangre que se amontonaba en su garganta y lo ahogaba. Pero aun así se entregó al vértigo de la muerte e hizo arder todo con su voluntad y su furia. Las llamas que brotaron de su cuerpo inicialmente violetas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. Incineraron la oscuridad, atrapando entre su flamante ignición todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Iori pudo ver cómo tras la oscuridad que se desvanecía a todas las personas que yacían en el lugar siendo atrapadas en la llamarada. Eran consumidas con inclemente violencia por esta. Un profundo miedo se acuno en su corazón


	6. La Velada

La voz líder se elevó a una nota aguda que cayó moribunda al son acústico de las guitarras. La mayoría de las personas estaban en un silencio de absoluta contemplación. La canción más exitosa de la banda había acallado a los presentes.  
En el instante en que el silencio acompañaba cómplice los ápices de la canción, la guitarra de Iori se detuvo abruptamente discordando el ritmo. Todas las miradas presentes se centraron sobre él. Iori estaba encorvado y su cuerpo tembló espasmódico. Una delgada línea de sangre broto suave de entre sus labios.  
– ¿No lo habrás envenenado con alguna bebida… King? – La voz de Benimaru sonó confusa, al fallar en su intento de bromear.  
– No digas estupideces. Esto no me gusta nada. – espeto King observando desconcertada a Yagami.

Iori se levantó con dificultad del asiento. La guitarra cayó inevitable a un costado del escenario. Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos y su cuerpo convulsiono con levedad. La sangre de su boca aumento su densidad y se derramo oscura por la pálida piel, justo antes de perder el equilibrio. Benimaru vio caer el cuerpo de Yagami en cámara lenta. En el instante que parecía perder todo aplomo por la borda del escenario, un movimiento rápido detuvo el descenso justo al filo del silencio. El cuerpo de Yagami se tensó repentinamente y su respiración se hizo brusca. Unos leves gruñidos escapaban de su rostro oculto y su mano se apretaba con violencia el pecho.

– No…no es posible. – susurro turbado Benimaru. El vocalista que estaba próximo a Yagami se acercó a él con notable preocupación y posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro le pregunto si estaba bien. Como acto reflejo el hombre dio un respingo de dolor y alejo rápidamente su mano del contacto con Iori. Esta humeo por un instante y el chico asustado retrocedió dos pasos observando estupefacto la quemadura en su piel.

– No. – hablo Benimaru para sí mismo. – ¡Salgan de aquí ahora! – grito alertando a los observadores confusos y sorprendidos que no sabían si aquello era parte del espectáculo o una alarmante situación.  
– ¡Aléjense! – el grito de King sonó contundente y muchas personas se dispusieron a abandonar las mesas no muy convencidas de lo sucedido. Benimaru sabía bien que era eso. Lo había vivido en carne propia algunos torneos atrás cuando Iori había perdido la cordura. Conocía lo suficiente el proceso demencial que envolvía a Yagami bajo ese estado y sabia las cosas terribles que debía esperar de él.

Los miembros de la banda aún sobre el escenario observaban a Iori. No se atrevían a acercarse, pero tampoco a abandonarlo. Solo unos segundos después de que los gritos de Benimaru y King alertaran a la confundida turba. El riot de Yagami comenzó su demostración de poder. Alrededor de los pies de Iori el suelo entapetado de material sintético inicio una descomposición que contrajo su forma. Derritiéndose sobre las bases metálicas del escenario, dejando expuesta parte de la estructura bajo él. Pronto como acto seguido una de las mesas más cercanas a Iori combustiono. La madera ardió con levedad aumentando lentamente la intensidad de las flamas que tenían un extraño matiz violeta-carmesí. Algunas lámparas colgantes cercanas a Iori estallaron generando parpadeos fuertes de electricidad.  
La histeria envolvió a la multitud. La sorpresa acompañada luego por el miedo estallo entre los presentes y la gente corrió despavorida hacia las salidas más cercanas. Cruzando de manera caótica por el pasillo de solo personal autorizado por el que horas antes había ingresado Iori. Abarrotándose con desesperación en el arco más amplio de la entrada principal.  
Los miembros de la banda se habían alejado con prontitud del escenario en dirección a la salida del personal. Las miradas que le ofrecieron a Iori estaban cargadas de espanto.

Benimaru acorto la distancia entre Yagami y él, poniéndose en frente de las personas que abandonaban con presura el bar. Sabía que enfrentar a Yagami en ese estado era una locura, pero no podía permitir que este hiriera civiles inocentes.

Iori continuaba encorvado en el borde de la tarima, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia contenida mientras entre gruñidos pronunciaba algo imposible de entender. Sus movimientos eran cortantes y abruptamente interrumpidos. Sus ojos presa de un brillo antinatural estaban fijos en un punto que parecía no indicar lugar alguno. Benimaru se mantenía a raya pensando como neutralizar esa peligrosa situación mientras King gritaba indicaciones para que salieran la mayor cantidad de personas rápido.  
Iori bajo efectos del riot rompió por un instante ese vacío que separaba su vista de quien estaba al frente y centro su atención en Benimaru. Como cuando un depredador avista su presa. Aun así, el esperado ataque de Yagami hacia el rubio no se revelo y Benimaru logro percibir por un instante en la mirada del pelirojo un atisbo de humanidad.  
– Se está resistiendo… - pensó Benimaru dejando volar sus expectativas. Siendo al instante frustradas por el personal de vigilancia, quienes en un intento por controlar la situación atacaron a Iori con armas no letales. Los proyectiles perforaron el hombro y el costado de Yagami y un instante después se produjo la descarga eléctrica. El efecto fue mínimo y el cuerpo del joven no tuvo reacción alguna al paralizante. Pero el riot si reacciono y el ínfimo instante de humanidad que había cursado el rostro de Iori desapareció tras una mueca de furia descontrolada y un violento giro hacia los atacantes.

Benimaru reacciono al instante y ataco a Yagami por su costado izquierdo justo cuando este se disponía hacia el personal de seguridad. Una patada fuerte fue bloqueada por el brazo de Yagami a lo cual el rubio arremetió con un puño directo, generando una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el pecho de Iori. La onda expansiva de la descarga estallo las luces del escenario generando una lluvia de chispas que cayó sobre ellos. Aunque el golpe eléctrico de Benimaru dio de lleno en el blanco este no se inmuto por el daño causado y a una velocidad alarmante llego la respuesta de parte de Yagami. Su brazo derecho surco amenazante cortando el espacio entre ellos ante lo cual el rubio giro esquivando por poco el ataque. Unos hilos de sangre se desdibujaron en su abdomen atraves de la tela rota de la camisa.  
Nikaido retrocedió un paso en posición defensiva, pero la velocidad asesina con que Iori se acercó corto de un golpe el espacio entre ambos. El rubio logro bloquear parcialmente la patada que Yagami le asesto en el pecho, pero la fuerza descomunal de este lo hizo volar contra la barra. El impacto requebrajo gran parte de la madera y Benimaru perdió el equilibrio contra los bordes que cedieron al golpe. Como acto reflejo las llamas violetas que se tornaban rojizas accedieron a las manos de Iori y justo cuando estaba a punto de incinerar al rubio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo lo hizo retroceder hasta derribar una de las mesas del bar.

King arremetió con fuerza, lanzando un contundente golpe tras otro. Siendo todos sus ataques bloqueados torpemente por Yagami. Una de sus patadas fue desviada con brusquedad haciéndola perder el equilibro y en el momento en que la mano flamante de Iori se disponía a estrellarla contra el piso una pausa abrupta dejo los dedos de Yagami a cortos centímetros del rostro de King. Un atisbo de humanidad parecía luchar férreamente contra el riot pero esta no lo percibió y evadiendo con gracilidad la mano de Iori, asesto un fuerte golpe en la base del cuello. El impacto hizo que el cuerpo de Iori cediera un instante arrodillándose parcialmente y cuando King se disponía a dar una fuerte patada para rematar el ataque, este fue bloqueado por Yagami. Sus manos apresaron con desmesurada fuerza la pierna de King y quedando atrapada bajo una llave rápida sintió como su pierna se tensaba a limites inalcanzables.

\- ¡No! – grito Benimaru quien se estaba reinstaurado de entre la barra destrozada y la madera astillada enredada en sus prendas. Un leve crujido se proyectó desde la pierna de King y un grito fuerte se extendió por todos los rincones del bar. El cuerpo de King fue despedido con violencia por los aires y choco implacable contra la estantería de bebidas detrás de la barra, destrozando todo en esta. Benimaru se precipito iracundo hacia Yagami mientras su cabello y sus manos chispeaban electricidad. Sus ataques chocaron estallando en chispas y flamas violeta que se extendieron hasta el techo. La colisión fue superada por las llamas de Yagami y Benimaru fue regresado a la barra con una potencia desgarradora. El impacto en su espalda lo dejo aturdido.  
El rubio tenía la vista nublada y un fuerte dolor ascendía desde la base de su cintura hasta sus pulmones. Vio a Yagami allí parado respirando con extrema dificultad, con la expresión perdida en un punto vacío y una cantidad alarmante de sangre goteando de su boca. Al siguiente segundo todo era de un matiz oscuro y cuando volvió a enfocar a Yagami unos fuertes estallidos resonaron en el hall destrozado del bar. El impacto dio directamente sobre el costado derecho de Iori. El personal de seguridad había decidido cambiar de táctica y ahora usaban armas letales. El primer disparo había sido de aviso, pero el segundo disparo había impactado en el torso de Yagami.

– Levante las… - el grito del guarda fue ahogado por una repentina llamarada violeta que se alzó hasta lamer el techo, envolviendo los dos hombres de seguridad entre sus fauces. Los hombres gritaron y corrieron del fuego que combustiono sus prendas y los envolvió en un abrazo ardiente.

– Detente…Yagami. - la voz de Benimaru broto áspera y ahogada mientras se incorporaba una vez más de la barra. La sombra de Iori se proyectó amenazante sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Titilando intermitente bajo las luces destrozadas y chispeantes del hall.  
Las manos de Yagami se acercaron a Nikaido, pero se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su cuello, temblando. El cuerpo de Iori estaba parcialmente inclinado sobre Benimaru. Densas gotas de sangre caían impávidas desde su mentón hasta chocar con la tela desgarrada de la camisa de Nikaido.

\- Corre. – La palabra avanzo arrastrada y ronca hasta ser pronunciada. La expresión que tenía Iori en su mirada estaba cargada de un absoluto terror. Tras la sorpresa, Benimaru tomando aplomo de sus fuerzas aprovecho el lapso de aturdimiento por el que estaba pasando la monstruosa manifestación de Orochi. Girando ágil entre los retazos de madera y la cercanía de Yagami, se posiciono detrás de la barra y recogió el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de King.

Iori ya trastabillaba turbado hacia la salida por la que había ingresado al Illusion Bar. Dejando rastros de sangre en las paredes que tocaba para no perder el equilibrio mientras se alejaba de aquel desastre.

– Aléjense. - susurro ahogado por el dolor y la sangre. Totalmente desorientado avanzo con paso torpe hacia la salida. Ya nadie estaba cerca. Las exclamaciones las escucho lejanas como ecos imaginados acompañados del repetitivo sonido distante de una sirena. Iori camino largos callejones oscuros y abandonados. Sin rumbo solo quería alejarse del lugar que había visto nacer al monstruo. A ese ente dormido entre los compases del tiempo. Él sabía que había hecho, luego de que la sombra se desvaneciera lo entendió con profundo pesar en el alma. Había causado un terrible daño a personas inocentes. Había herido con crueldad a aquellos que minutos antes sonreían complacidos bajo los efectos de la música. Su espacio onírico de paz se transmutó en un baño de sangre y odio. Provocado por algo desconocido e impredecible. Algo que no tenía importancia alguna en el instante en el que recordaba las miradas de terror plasmadas en el rostro de todos.

Iori se inclinó agotado, respiro profundo el aire húmedo del callejón. La sensación de ahogamiento ya rezagada casi había desaparecido. Su cuerpo se deslizó dolorosamente por el muro hasta quedar sentado sobre el pavimento frio. Una cantidad copiosa de sangre cubría su abdomen bajo y parte del pantalón. El dolor lacerante del costado era muy fuerte, pero era superado con creces por la sensación del riot en su cuerpo. La insoportable sensación de quemarse por dentro, la presión insondable en el pecho. El miedo que rasguñaba las entrañas de la inconsciencia. Un dolor que no podía soportar insomne. Un dolor, que en ese momento de inexorable culpa. Merecía.


	7. Noche de espera

La noche alargo su abrazo sobre Kyo Kusanagi. Tanto, como para parecerle una eternidad. Las luces pálidas que recorrían los pasillos vacíos del hospital atenuaban el álgido ambiente que helaba hasta los huesos. Los ocasionales acompañantes que cruzaban la sala para bajar a la zona de comidas fue el único panorama que tuvo hasta entrada la madrugada. Los médicos no lograban sacar un diagnóstico certero para el padecimiento de Yuki. El análisis inicial no parecía concluir nada más allá de un coma espontáneo. Al parecer no había nada malo con su cuerpo, pero ella sencillamente no recuperaba la consciencia.  
Como estaba prohibida la entrada a la zona de cuidados intensivos, Kyo deambulo impaciente por la sala de espera; lo único que podía hacer era especular sobre la información que le habían brindado las personas que ayudaron a Yuki en el malecón y a pesar de repasar reiteradamente el testimonio que le dieron, tras horas de rondar los mismos pensamientos no llego a ninguna conclusión razonable. Ninguna remota idea sobre aquello llegaba a su mente. Finalmente, agotado y sin mayores cambios en los informes sobre el estado de Yuki busco un lugar más cómodo para respirar algo de tranquilidad.

Kyo caminó sin rumbo por los largos pasillos bañados en tonos grises y enmarcados en formas cuadradas. Evadiendo ocasionalmente algún miembro del personal hospitalario, encontró un espacio adecuado para refrescar la mente. Un cielo oscuro y estrellado reinaba al costado este del hospital sobre un amplio balcón en los pisos superiores. Un lugar solitario, silencioso y con una brisa fría que lleno sus pulmones tras una honda bocanada.

Al llegar al hospital había decidido comunicar la situación a sus padres ya que no se sentía capaz de informar de lo sucedido a la familia de Yuki y tenía la esperanza en que la diplomacia de su madre mellara preocupaciones en ellos. Ya pasadas varias horas se le hizo extraño que ningún familiar de Yuki hiciera presencia en el lugar, pero al comunicarse de nuevo con su familia, su madre le informo que su padre se estaba haciendo cargo de todo. Algo en su voz no estaba bien, poseía una urgencia extraña, pero lo descarto con facilidad por el estado de la chica. Igualmente, el hecho de pasar largas horas sin señal alguna de su padre u otra persona relacionada con ella le parecía casi sospechoso.

– Que estas planeando padre… – susurro Kyo cansado mientras alzaba la vista al cielo y disfrutaba de la helada brisa nocturna. Una tímida luna en cuarto creciente se asomaba en la profundidad del espacio sin opacar notablemente las estrellas que la circundaban. Contemplar aquel espectro plateado siempre le generaba un estado de calma seguido por expectativa. En lo profundo de su mente, esa imagen siempre iba acompañada por la voz grave y cruel de aquella persona que siempre llegaba con aquel arco pálido a su espalda. "Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna." Cuantas lunas habían pasado ya desde aquellas palabras, cuantas peleas…pensó mientras un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

– Joven Kusanagi. – Una voz suave lo sorprendió, Kyo no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel hombre hasta pronunciadas sus palabras.

– El señor Saisyu lo espera abajo. – puntualizo con amabilidad. Kyo no reconoció quien era aquella persona, pero no le interesaba en el momento indagar su identidad. Su padre se encontraba en el hospital y al parecer no estaba acompañado de familiares de Yuki.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Kyo diviso a su padre, este parecía debatir con dos médicos que no muy conformes asentían con analítica lentitud. Tras Saisyu se encontraban dos hombres con trajes tradicionales y el símbolo Kusanagi bordado en los costados de la túnica. No comprendía que estaba sucediendo, pero que su padre tuviera algún conocimiento al respecto y no le hubiese comunicado nada lo enojaba de sobremanera.

\- ¡Eh! viejo, porque te tomo tanto tiempo… - su voz salió involuntariamente cargada de rabia. Saisyu miro de soslayo a su hijo e ignorando momentáneamente el llamado, finalizo su debate con los médicos y entrego un sobre sellado a uno de los doctores; el cual con expresión desconfiada asintió nuevamente y señalo condescendiente las puertas de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Los hombres que estaban tras su padre se movieron sincronizados y entraron al lugar.  
– Tu sabes que está sucediendo. ¿cierto? – espeto con brusquedad Kyo mirando el paso rápido de aquellos miembros del clan Kusanagi que se perdían tras las puertas que los separaban de la sala de cuidados intensivos.

– Hay una situación delicada que debemos discutir Kyo. Pero no en este lugar. – la respuesta de Saisyu fue fría, pero tras sus palabras se ocultaba cierta desazón.  
Cuando el joven se disponía a discutir, el sonido de una camilla que se acercaba lo silencio. Los dos hombres que acompañaban a su padre salieron presurosos por el pasillo, empujando consigo a una Yuki aun inconsciente con una máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

– Sacarla del hospital… ¿Estás loco? – reprocho Kyo a su padre. – Qué demonios pretendes poniéndola en riesgo. – espeto enojado.

– Esto es algo que no está al alcance de la medicina Kyo. Mejor cállate y síguenos. Te explicare lo que debas saber en el camino. – respondió cortante Saisyu. El tono autoritario de su padre lo molesto aún más, pero guardo silencio ya que lo único que deseaba en ese momento eran respuestas.  
Yuki fue montada a un vehículo particular, una camioneta oscura con un espacio amplio en la parte trasera. La camilla se deslizo con facilidad por el metal y las puertas del vehículo se cerraron, dejando en su interior a la chica con dos completos desconocidos del clan.  
Kyo fue dirigido por su padre a otro auto aparcado en la entrada principal del hospital. Un chofer anciano aguardaba su llegada en un Land Rover tan oscuro como la camioneta, era un carro de lujo muy impropio de su padre lo cual extraño aún más al joven. El chofer arranco el motor apenas ambos Kusanagi se instalaron en los asientos traseros.

– ¿A dónde llevan a Yuki y quienes son estas personas? – Tras largos minutos de quietud pregunto impaciente Kyo. Toda esa situación que parecía más algún tipo de mafia Kusanagi se había pasado de extraña y estaba exasperado con el silencio de su padre. Saisyu respiro profundo y miro directamente a Kyo.

– Han sucedido cosas extrañas en el último mes alrededor de las familias relacionadas a los tesoros de Orochi. – Saisyu desvió su mirada que indago algún punto imaginario en medio del camino. - Chizuru Kagura ha estado desaparecida desde la finalización del ultimo de esos nefastos torneos de King of Fighters. – Tras esas palabras Saisyu guardo silencio, uno aún más sombrío. – Han desaparecido personas Kyo…personas relacionadas a la familia Kusanagi, incluso ha habido informes que se filtraron de un miembro lejano de los Yagami. Del cual desconocían su paradero hasta hace poco. Cuando unos transeúntes encontraron su cadáver flotando río abajo en una ciudad costera del norte, en las fotos su pecho estaba…- Saisyu hizo una pausa recuperando la tranquilidad en su expresión.

– Hemos llegado señor. – anuncio el anciano al volante. Kyo sorprendido por las revelaciones de su padre no se percató del rumbo que llevaban, ni que estaban justo a una cuadra de la casa familiar.

Saisyu bajo del auto y aguardo a que Kyo saliera. La cabeza del joven estaba hecha un caos, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a su padre. Preguntas sobre que miembros de la familia estaban desaparecidos, sobre el estado de Yuki y su relación con todo eso, incluso sobre Iori y su conocimiento al respecto. Cuando bajo del carro y miro a su padre con múltiples dudas en su semblante, lo primero que salió de su boca fue un reproche altanero.

– ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada...por qué me ocultaste todo esto? – el resentimiento que Kyo expresaba exaspero a Saisyu, el cual interrumpió la lluvia de preguntas que su hijo estaba por hacerle.

– ¡No seas necio!, tu eres el poseedor del tesoro Kusanagi, te quiero lo más lejos posible de toda esta maldita situación. Aun no estamos seguros de que sucede, pero si es remotamente similar a lo que sospechamos, no te quiero inmiscuido en esto. Te quedaras en casa tranquilo y cuidaras de tu madre Kyo, yo no estaré presente durante un tiempo. – hizo un aleve pausa en donde recupero un poco el aplomo. - Yuki estará bien con los monjes. Solo…solo no se te ocurra meter tus narices rebeldes en todo este asunto o lo pagaras caro…todos lo harán. – amenazantes y contundentes fueron las palabras de su padre. Haciendo uso de toda la autoridad con la que había criado a Kyo en su infancia, le exigió mantenerse a raya y confiar ciegamente en el clan. Kyo hecho un mar de frustración e incertidumbre observo como su padre se alejaba en aquel auto desconocido.

– ¡Maldición! – grito Kyo enfadado y pateo un bote vacío de basura que estaba cerca. El bote voló con violencia hasta estrellarse contra uno de los muros que rodeaban la residencia Kusanagi. Kyo camino exasperado y se detuvo ante el dintel de la entrada. Miro con cautela el lugar, llevaba mucho tiempo sin vivir en la casa familiar. Aparte de alguna ocasional visita a su madre, hacía mucho no pisaba nada más allá del lobby.  
Ahora su padre lo quería recluido para evitar que le sucediera algo o esa era la impresión que había dejado en Kyo. Qué quiso decir con esa revelación incompleta que le había dado. ¿Había dado a entender que estaban siendo buscados todos los relacionados a Orochi? O era mera especulación de su parte y estaba tomando precauciones. Kyo suspiro exasperado una vez más y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido.

– Yuki…- susurro preocupado tras serenarse antes de ingresar a la residencia. Permitir que algo así le sucediera lo entristecía. Tras los sucesos del último torneo él había intentado romper su relación con ella en varias ocasiones. Aunque sus razones fueron frívolas y cortantes, aquella chica testaruda no confiaba en ellas. Ella sabía que Kyo buscaba evitar que algo le sucediera al estar relacionada con esa vida caótica en la que él estaba sumido. Incluso el tiempo en que estuvo cazando a Crimson un año atrás, le había dejado claro que era mejor que se olvidara de él. Pero ella aún seguía allí cuando el regreso. Con una enorme confianza en los sentimientos que los unían. Pero Kyo no lo sentía así. No tras todos los sucesos por los que había pasado. Ya nada era igual en muchos aspectos de su vida.  
Si tan solo hubiese sido honesto consigo mismo y le hubiese dicho a Yuki que no había manera de que el prefiriera abandonar todo por ella. Que el jamás dejaría de combatir, porque esa era su vida y no deseaba otra diferente. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo al borde del agotamiento tras el último torneo había considerado seriamente el asunto.  
Kyo sabía que nunca dejaría sus flamas, ni el fulgor de los enfrentamientos por nadie y se sentía profundamente culpable al permitir que la situación con Yuki se hubiese alargado de esa manera. La culpa lo atormentaba por el estado de Yuki y una gran frustración se acunaba en su vientre por desconocer que estaba sucediendo.

Kyo ingreso lentamente a la casa, esta estaba siendo vigilada. Lo noto cuando tras el estallido del bote contra el muro un par de siluetas desconocidas se asomaron al final de la calle. Hombres asignados por su padre. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso pensaba en recluirlo realmente? Kyo gruño con desdén dedicando una que otra mirada altanera a los hombres situados tras los muros de la propiedad mientras estos recorrían los jardines en su guardia.

La casa se encontraba sumida en la penumbra de la madrugada, en el silencio solo el eco de las cigarras llegaba a los pasillos. Se sentía ajeno tras tanto tiempo sin vivir allí, pero le sorprendió descubrir que su cuarto se encontraba igual, intacto al paso del tiempo. Sonrío levemente ante aquella ocurrencia maternal y se dejó caer de lleno sobre la cama mirando al techo.

Kyo no logro conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a las palabras de su padre. Kagura desaparecida no necesariamente significaba que estuviera en peligro. Chizuru era una mujer poderosa y capaz de manejar cualquier situación así que su ausencia podría deberse a otra causa. Aunque si por alguna razón Ash hubiese tenido un sucesor...Kyo descarto con facilidad la idea. Pensar en Ash le generaba una sensación de laguna, como si no pudiese recordar con claridad muchas cosas relacionadas él.

Suspiro y paso a pensar en las personas relacionadas a la sangre. La familia Kusanagi a diferencia de los Yagami era numerosa, existían tangenciales ramas del apellido que se extendían a miembros externos, los cuales en su gran mayoría ni siquiera mantenían las tradiciones Kusanagi. Aunque Kyo no era un hombre muy familiar y no conocía ni a la mitad de los miembros lejanos, le consterno el simple hecho de pensar que parte inocente de la familia, que no tenía relación alguna con la tradición guerrera, se viera perjudicada por los conflictos centenarios que perseguía su sangre. En eso comprendía la angustia de su padre. Estaba en sus manos la responsabilidad de velar por el bien de la familia y más si esta ignoraba las problemáticas del clan. A diferencia de los Yagami, que hasta donde tenía entendido eran muy pocos. Quedando toda su generación y responsabilidad sobre los hombros de Iori.  
Pensar en Iori directamente le causaba cierto desasosiego. Preguntarse en donde estaba. Que tanto sabía de los sucesos. Si le importaba aquel familiar lejano que floto abandonado en el río. Por qué no había dado la cara nuevamente tras el último torneo. Qué demonios estaría haciendo todo este tiempo. ¿Acaso estaba en medio de alguna de sus presentaciones nocturnas? …esa última idea lo sorprendió con indignación, mientras una extraña añoranza se acunaba en su pecho. Kyo se giró con un gruñido leve evitando más pensamientos y finalmente concilio el sueño a la entrada del alba.

Sus sueños cruzaron turbios y caóticos, una imagen onírica de una Yuki que dormía para siempre en medio de un templo de agua era evaporada por una gran bestia de fuego con la cabeza de su padre que observaba iracundo como los Kusanagi eran tragados por la oscuridad. Para luego en medio de esa oscuridad, como una antorcha solitaria, su casa familiar aparecía ardiendo en llamas anaranjadas. En medio de estas, siendo acunado por brazos de fuego que lo envolvían y reptaban a su alrededor, estaba Iori, con una paz antinatural en el rostro pálido que observaba el cielo. Al percibir a Kyo las flamas que ardían los cimientos de su hogar se tornaron violeta y una sonrisa sagaz se dibujó en la expresión de Yagami. Sus fuegos chocaron contrastantes danzando en la oscuridad y una profunda calma inundo a Kyo. Aún existían aquellos encuentros inamovibles por el tiempo.


	8. Prejuicio

El día cayo hiriente sobre los ojos de Kyo, su cuerpo reacciono encogiéndose ante el destello que dejo matices ocres en su cabello. La luz de la tarde se filtraba intensa por las rendijas de la persiana desdibujando franjas doradas en su silueta. Se incorporó desorientado, recuerdos rezagados de la noche anterior cruzaron volátiles y al tantear su celular para mirar el reloj termino empujándolo de su lugar, este reboto contra el piso de madera y soltó un leve Beep a modo de quejido.

Kyo asomo su cabeza por el borde de la cama y estiro un brazo para recogerlo. La pantalla del celular se había activado con la caída y en ella se registraban múltiples llamadas perdidas. Al incorporarse con el dispositivo en mano Kyo se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. El día había transcurrió impune, desinteresado a los sucesos de la madrugada.  
Reviso el historial del celular y encontró algunas reiteradas llamadas de un número desconocido, como también otras de Shingo y Benimaru. Kyo se sacudió el aturdimiento del despertar y bostezo. Abandono el celular en la mesita. Se despojó la ropa de la noche anterior con movimientos perezosos. Esta fue cayendo por partes sobre el piso, a causa del cual se estremeció un poco ya que estaba frio al tacto. Ingreso al cuarto de baño, dejando tras de sí la luz amarilla del tocador surcando la habitación.  
Tras una ducha fresca observo que en su armario aún se encontraban viejas prendas que no usaba hace tiempo y a pesar de todo tenían un olor limpio y agradable. Opto por algunas ropas sobrias sin estampado y la tradicional chaqueta de cuero.

Kyo no recordaba que sueños acompañaron su noche, pero se había despertado con una agradable emoción y energías renovadas. Se dispuso a bajar al primer piso donde escucho un leve tintineo de porcelana.

Al llegar al lobby vio que su madre estaba sentada en un zabuton con algunas bandejas de té al frente. Estaba acompañada por los hombres que Kyo supuso eran los vigilantes de turno, los cuales tras terminar de tomar las bebidas hicieron reverencia en agradecimiento. Shizuka se percató de la presencia de su hijo y lo miro con particular dulzura.

– Toma asiento Kyo, me alegro que descansaras. Mejor come algo, debes estar hambriento. – dijo acercando una bandeja con una buena cantidad de pequeños rollos de sushi. Kyo tomo asiento a manera despreocupada frente a su madre recibiendo la bandeja sin chistar. No había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y estaba famélico.  
Los hombres que la acompañaban se levantaron y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, salieron al jardín. Kyo procuro parecer desinteresado mientras observaba aquel par de semblantes. Altos, curtidos, con perfil de luchadores e incluso algunas cicatrices surcando el rostro de uno de ellos. Cuando los hombres estuvieron a una distancia prudente Kyo giro el rostro hacía su madre.

– ¿Tu si piensas explicarme que está pasando y quiénes son estos mafiosos? Madre. – dijo sin más preámbulos a Shizuka. La mujer bajo la vista con una sonrisa tímida.

– Estas personas pertenecen a un miembro gubernamental que hace parte de la familia Kyo, no son mafiosos. – Observo a Kyo con dulce paciencia y extendió una mano hasta su cabeza. Sus dedos organizaron delicadamente el cabello húmedo del joven.

– No debes preocuparte querido, tu padre está haciendo todo lo posible por asegurar la familia y averiguar que sucede. – Agregó. Kyo acepto con calma la caricia de su madre que ordeno un poco algunos mechones revueltos.

– No lo sabes ¿cierto? Tampoco ha querido contarte a ti. – espeto pensativo.

– Yo confío en tu padre. – Respondió su madre irguiéndose con orgullo sin abandonar del todo la mirada amable y la sonrisa tenue. Kyo se levantó con lentitud e inclinándose sobre su madre, depositó un beso suave en su frente. – Lo sé. – susurro el joven regresando en respuesta a aquella expresión dulce, una sonrisa sincera.

Incorporándose, tomo el ultimo sushi de la bandeja y lamió sus dedos tras terminar. Camino despreocupado en dirección a la puerta. Bajo el dintel de la entrada un pequeño objeto de vidrio tintineo con el viento. Siendo consciente de la presencia de los dos hombres en el jardín miro de soslayo a su madre sonriendo nuevamente. Shizuka frunció un poco el ceño y suspiro bajo.

– Hasta luego madre, posiblemente regrese tarde o tal vez mañana. – Dijo indiferente metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta de cuero y cruzando una mirada fría con los hombres. Aquí era donde tanteaba las intenciones de sus vigilantes.

Si los hombres se alertaron ante la afirmación de Kyo no dejaron que se denotara en sus gestos, pero el simple hecho de estrechar lentamente la distancia entre ellos y el joven fue suficiente confirmación. El lento avance que cercaba el camino y las miradas gélidas que recorrieron a Kyo, éste las sintió como una provocación. Por un instante se emocionó ante la simple idea de un combate. El choque veloz y el juego de técnicas en una danza violenta pero controlada. Llevaba suficientes meses sin un enfrentamiento real y le agradaba la idea de practicar seriamente.  
Una sonrisa divertida cruzo por su rostro. Los hombres no cedían su postura y justo cuando Kyo saco sus manos de la chaqueta con intenciones de presionar la situación, la voz de su madre sonó con una autoridad impropia de ella.

– Esta bien. Ve con cuidado hijo, prométeme que estarás aquí para el anochecer. – dijo y camino con paso elegante hasta situarse al lado de Kyo.

– Nos tomamos la libertad de traer tu moto a la casa. Ya sabes donde se encuentra y por favor se cuidadoso. – La severidad en su tono hizo que Kyo se encogiera de hombros. Asintió con la cabeza aun sonriendo. Su madre hizo una leve señal con la mano hacia los dos hombres, que imperturbables regresaron a sus puntos de vigilancia.  
Kyo partió de su casa con la caída del día. Con el atardecer reflejando vetas doradas en la motocicleta, aceleró rumbo a algún lugar donde pudiese respirar con prudencia. No soportaba ser controlado sin mayor explicación y mucho menos no ser tomado en cuenta sobre un tema que estaba directamente relacionado con todo lo que había combatido durante tantos años.

Tras alejarse vertiginosamente en su moto a gran velocidad, no demoro mucho antes de dar con aquel lugar que solía frecuentar cuando la ansiedad se transformaba en una criatura pesada a su espalda. Termino frenando en una curva de la carretera que lindaba con un espacio amplio de grava con baches desnudos de tierra. El mirador improvisado de manera natural estaba bordeado por una baranda de metal denso que lo separaba de la carretera. Poseía una amplia vista panorámica al mar, donde el oleaje descansaba a lo largo de la costa.

Respiro profundo la brisa marina durante un par de minutos, sintiendo el viento revolotear en su cabello. Luego recostado en la baranda que dividía el espacio mínimo entre el asfalto y la tierra se dispuso a revisar su celular. Las llamadas perdidas de sus amigos centraron su atención. Kyo era consciente de que los motivos de esas llamadas se debían a lo sucedido con Yuki. Tenía certeza de aquello con Shingo, ya que este era más cercano a ella y a su familia, pero con Benimaru aun lo dudaba.  
Meditó unos minutos observando la pantalla de su celular. No quería reportar nuevamente lo sucedido con Yuki y revivir la frustración que lo había envuelto la noche anterior. Así que con un pequeño gesto de disculpa borro las llamas de Shingo y marco a Benimaru. El celular repico muchas veces y justo cuando pensó que no habría respuesta. La voz del rubio sonó enérgica.

\- ¡¿Kyo?! Donde carajos te habías metido. – sin dejar que Kyo respondiera, agrego.  
– Te he estado buscando durante toda la tarde. – su tono regañón se asimilo al de su padre por un instante, lo cual le causo gracia al joven.

– Hola Beni, vi tus llamadas. – acoto Kyo con tranquilidad.

– Me he enterado de lo de Yuki, lamento que esté enferma. No se sabía nada de tu paradero así que me preocupaste idiota ¿estás bien? – Kyo guardo silencio, era inevitable el tema de Yuki, debía esperarlo.

– Si. – Respondió tras unos segundos.

– Eh vamos, no es para tanto, todo estará mejor pronto. Qué tal si vienes al Illusion. El bar estará cerrado por cambios de administración temporal, pero aquí estaré con algunos empleados. Vamos Kyo, unas buenas bebidas a puerta cerrada te sentaran bien. – Puntualizó Benimaru como si estuviera zanjado el asunto. Y porque no, no había planeado realmente a donde ir. Solo deseaba abandonar por un rato el control que querían imponerle su padre y eso había hecho. Tras consentir un encuentro con Benimaru en el Illusion Bar, Kyo partió rodeando la costa hacia el lugar. Una noche joven alzaba su oscura profundidad sobre el firmamento.

Las luces de la moto centellearon contra el muro del área de parqueo, salvo por un par de vehículos el lugar estaba casi vacío. Por el costado derecho bajo uno de los techos que sobresalían del segundo piso un cabello rubio reflejo los visos tenues del aviso del Illusion Bar que estaba anclado un par de metros sobre su cabeza. Benimaru saludo con la mano a Kyo y le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.  
La fachada del bar solo poseía la luz titilante que emitía el aviso de neón. La penumbra absorbía el resto de los rincones, salvo por una leve línea áurea que surcaba la oscuridad como el filo de una daga. Kyo empujo con suavidad la puerta entreabierta y diviso la figura alta de Benimaru al final del ancho pasillo. Este le indicaba con señas que atrancara la puerta antes de entrar. La puerta de metal choco pesada contra el marco y un auto-lock se activó solo. El edifico era muy alto y funcionaba a modo de oficinas en el horario diurno, pero en las noches por aquella entrada privada se tenía acceso a un exclusivo espacio donde se llegaron a desarrollar con frecuencia apuestas y combates.

Kyo llego hasta el final del corredor donde Benimaru y un acompañante un poco más bajo, de traje informal y aire tímido, lo esperaban manteniendo abiertas las puertas del enorme ascensor. El joven Kusanagi guardo silencio durante el ascenso mientras Benimaru y el chico debatían sobre algunos cambios en los horarios del bar. El rubio le sonreía ocasionalmente a Kyo a modo de disculpa por los detalles técnicos.  
El ascensor atranco en el último piso del edificio. Kyo entro primero dejando atrás la conversación de sus dos acompañantes. El lugar se mantenía igual desde la última vez que visitó a King. Con su techo amplio y desproporcionadamente alto del cual colgaba una enorme lámpara de varios cuerpos que bañaba en tonos dorados el recinto. El sonido se dispersaba con facilidad por la ausencia de muros y todo el lugar seguía abierto a la imagen panorámica de la ciudad a través de los ventanales enormes que rodeaban la totalidad del bar. Contrastando el oscuro titileo de las luces de la ciudad en la noche con los colores cálidos del bar.

Kyo no era una persona de frecuentar bares, por lo menos no hasta una noche que descubrió por accidente aquel instante ya lejano que lo hechizo con su música durante horas. Observo distraído un recuerdo que acunaba con vergüenza, pero que se aferró con sorna a su memoria, modificado significativamente su percepción sobre él. Un abrazo fuerte lo sacudió haciéndolo espabilar.

– Ya deja esa cara de añoranza querido amigo. Pensar en ella no te hará sentir mejor, pero un trago fuerte sí. – dijo Benimaru empujando a Kyo a la barra. ¿Ella? El joven sintió como un leve enrojecimiento trepaba tenue por su cuello. Odiaba cuando el rubio sacaba conclusiones apresuradas de sus especulaciones, cosa que solía hacer con frecuencia. Kyo se tensó un poco ante el comentario. No era Yuki en quien había pensado.

Espantando aquellos recuerdos y disimulando con éxito la vergüenza, Kyo tomo asiento en una de las butacas altas en la barra, el olor intenso de la madera impregnada por licor le llego como una agradable caricia. Benimaru inclinado sobre el mesón de la barra indicaba al barman que preparara dos bebidas. Una fuerte en las rocas y una con nombre carnavalesco.

El tintineo de las copas y el hielo sumergido que se agrietaba entre colores canela fue bien recibido a través de un silencio cómplice con el comensal. Kyo dio un sorbo hondo y el licor ardió intenso en su garganta.

– Gracias por la invitación Beni, al parecer la necesitaba. – aprecio Kyo dando otro sorbo más corto.

– Lo sé, nada que no pueda arreglar una noche de absoluto alcohol. – dijo el rubio palmeando el hombro de Kyo. Ambos rieron con agrado. Kyo observo pensativo un instante al hombre de la barra.

– Eh Beni, ¿dónde está King? Comentaste un cambio de administración ¿no? – pregunto Kyo jugueteando con el vaso de vidrio.

– Ahhh. – Suspiro el rubio. – No lo creerías si te lo contara. – dijo con desgano. Kyo miro a Benimaru indagando con la mirada.

– De que estas hablando ¿sucedió algo? – espeto mientras bebía otro sorbo corto con sabor amaderado. El rubio rio con expresión cansada.

– Ha sido una semana terrible Kyo. Donde está incluida una apertura trágica del nuevo Bar Illusion, un Yagami bajo cargos policiales y una King fuera de combate durante un par de meses. – puntualizo el rubio mientras levantaba perezosamente la copa. Kyo miro estupefacto a Benimaru.

– Ahhh…la velada era perfecta. Sí que es talentoso ese bastardo de Yagami. – Susurro el rubio casi para sí mismo mientras observaba el coctel veteado de su copa.

Kyo sintió como algo intangible presionaba su estómago. ¿Iori dando una presentación en la inauguración de un bar de King? La indignación creció reptante por su pecho. Acaso se había dedicado a la música y se le olvido que tenían un combate pendiente. Después de tantos años era algo que no se había concluido, de eso estaba seguro. Su mano presiono con fuerza el vaso y unas leves líneas se dibujaron a través del vidrio.

\- Pero sabiendo lo inestable y peligroso que puede ser, no entiendo cómo demonios se le ocurre rodearse de tanta gente. - reprocho enojado Benimaru, tras lo cual bebió un sorbo de su copa matizada en múltiples tonos fríos. – Y hacerle eso a King…ese maldito demente. – gruño apretando el puño.

– De qué diablos estás hablando, si vas a contar algo hazlo apropiadamente. – espeto Kyo impaciente. La densidad en sus palabras fue evidente. Benimaru lo observo un poco sorprendido.

– Lo siento, pensé que sabías algo. Fue toda una noticia en la ciudad. A veces olvido que ya no estoy allá. – Rio el rubio exasperado. Kyo aparento estar desinteresado al preguntar qué había sucedido.

– Hm, un Iori Yagami con un evidente disturbio de sangre, transformándose de miembro exitoso de la velada a monstruo de turno. Rompió la pierna derecha de King. Quemo dos miembros del personal de seguridad luego de ser herido. Sin contar los destrozos del bar…ahora está al parecer prófugo de la justicia. King estará hospitalizada una semana y bajo recuperación varios meses. Y yo aquí le ayudo a organizar el cambio de administración mientras soluciona las debidas demandas que tendrá el recién inaugurado bar. – finalizo Benimaru con amargura. – Una semana de mierda. – suspiro retomando el aliento. Kyo perdiendo un poco el aplomo frunció el ceño confuso.

– ¿Disturbio de sangre durante una presentación? Eso es imposible. – respondió pensativo observando su bebida casi acabada.

– Ni que lo digas. La pierna de King puede corroborártelo. – Respondió Benimaru con tono cínico. Miró a Kyo fijamente al sorber otro poco del coctel.

– ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Así de repente? ¿sin razón alguna? - Pregunto Kyo con más ansiedad de la que hubiese querido mostrar.

– No lo sé. El solo paso de tocar la guitarra a hacer un par de movimientos convulsos con sus ojos entornados. Y cuando estaba a punto de caer desmayado, solo se encorvo y empezó a gruñir como un animal. Tu sabes, todo un proceso muy gráfico del disturbio. – espeto irónico Benimaru. – Ahora la policía lo busca…si es que no lo han encontrado ya. – puntualizo bebiendo lo último de su coctel.

– Yagami no sería capaz de herir personas inocentes. Debe ser terrible…verse envuelto en un disturbio así. – hablo bajo Kyo, sus palabras salieron distraídas como un pensamiento en voz alta. Una insondable intranquilidad lo envolvió. Era un suceso muy similar al de Yuki. Acaso estaba relacionado a lo mismo o simplemente estaba especulando por paranoia. Por un instante regreso a ese mismo lapso donde el frustrado desconocimiento de los verdaderos hechos lo dragaban a conclusiones sin argumento.

– Terrible para quien… ¿para él? de qué diablos estás hablando Kyo. ¿Olvide mencionar que quemo dos personas? ¿Qué rompió la pierna de King? ¿Qué estuvo muy cerca de lastimarme seriamente? ¿Acaso enloqueciste? – La indignación en los reproches de Benimaru fue absoluta. Kyo se tensó por su propia indiscreción descuidada. No podía esperar que su amigo entendiera. Posiblemente nadie lo entendería, salvo él.

Kyo gruño apretando el vaso. – No es eso, es solo que…es similar a lo que le sucedió a Yuki, sin el disturbio claro…ah, solo tengo la sensación de que está relacionado. – se disculpó cortante a lo cual el rubio guardo silencio calmándose.

\- La manifestación del disturbio de sangre es imposible que se dé espontanea. – reitero Kyo.  
– Algo debió haberla causado. – puntualizo pensativo. Benimaru observo con desconcierto al joven.

– No sé si comprenderte por tu intranquilidad a causa de Yuki o consternarme por tu preocupación por ese infeliz. – acoto con extrañeza su amigo. – Mejor no hablemos más del tema. No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. ¡Noche de alcohol! ¿recuerdas? – concluyó el asunto pidiéndole al barman otro par de bebidas.

Kyo guardo silencio, aquella alarmante sensación de que algo se le deslizaba de entre los dedos no lo abandonaba. Y si tenía razón y lo sucedido con Iori estaba relacionado. Y si Iori tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Y si el maldito infeliz sabía algo y no dijo nada? La ira que embriagaba a Kyo a causa de aquella especulación solo era mellada por la misteriosa zozobra que le generaba pensar en la situación de Yagami tras el disturbio de sangre.


	9. Con un poco de suerte

Kyo Kusanagi había arribado a la ciudad al finalizar la madrugada. Ya tenía claro en donde procedería su búsqueda. La noche anterior a pesar del choque de opiniones sobre Yagami el ambiente ameno regresó al bar y gracias a ello, sumándole algunas copas de más por parte de Benimaru, retomaron el tema con facilidad sin enfocarse en la parte conflictiva. Sacarle información a su amigo de esa manera no lo enorgullecía, pero el tiempo apremiaba. Kyo sabía bien que si deseaba abandonar la ciudad antes de que se percataran de su ausencia y tomaran alguna medida para regresarlo, debía hacerlo rápido.

El viaje transcurrió largo y extenuante. Recorriendo bajo el halo gélido de la noche, el largo camino que serpenteaba entre montañas adustas, embrazadas por el eje nocturno del bosque. Kyo tuvo suerte de que la calzada era amplia y pocos vehículos se cruzaron en su camino, como también de que en carretera nadie revisara estados de alcoholemia.

Justo al despuntar el alba, ya una vista amplia de la ciudad se plantaba frente a él. Una pequeña metrópolis de mucho movimiento urbano, atestada de lugares de entretenimiento. El primer motel que se cruzó al ingresar a la ciudad le pareció tan bueno como cualquier otro. No importaba en ese momento, cuando el cuerpo protestaba reiteradamente a causa de la cantidad de horas de viaje sin descanso alguno.

Kyo pago con su tarjeta. Distraído, deseando que la transacción pasara rápido. Tomo las llaves de la humilde recepción y camino por un pasillo abierto cerca al parqueadero buscando la habitación. Observo que apenas entrado el amanecer, ya había tráfico en las calles cercanas y aunque lo considero una molestia, desecho la posibilidad de descansar mal.  
El cuarto no era muy grande, pero una cama amplia de apariencia cómoda centrada bajo la lámpara de techo lo llamo casi con una sensualidad intrínseca. Evadió por un momento la idea atrayente de solo dejarse caer en los brazos del sueño, pero se resistió y entro al cuarto de baño.

Finalmente tras sentirse más limpio, se acercó a la ventana. El día ya estaba despuntando intensidad de luz así que cerro las persianas, generándole un poco de penumbra al lugar. Se dejó caer aun en toalla sobre la cama doble, que para su agrado estaba tan cómoda como aparentaba. Sentía que todo estaba bajo control, por fin podría dar con algunas pistas sobre aquellos sucesos que acosaban a las personas que conocía.

Mirando con somnolencia las partículas de polvo que se filtraban rebeldes a través de la persiana en la leve oscuridad, dos imágenes vagas cruzaron por su mente:  
En una, el recuerdo de Yagami bajo influencia del disturbio de sangre, tan salvaje y peligroso, apresando con desesperación la manifestación de Orochi en la tierra. En la otra, el sonido lejano de una melodía, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, llena de calma. Kyo sonrió involuntariamente ante el contraste de aquellas imágenes y deseo tener suerte al momento de encararlo. En lo profundo de su ser tenía la certeza de que no iba a ser algo fácil. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras el sopor lo envolvía en un sueño profundo.

En medio del letargo paralizante un sonido lejano martillaba en ecos la fragilidad del sueño. Arrancado abruptamente de la somnolencia inacabada, Kyo sin abrir los ojos tanteo con torpeza la cama hasta dar con su chaqueta. El ringtone del celular gritaba enloquecido y una amargura propia solo de un trasnocho abductor respondió aquel llamado.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es? – su voz sonó ronca, cargada de rencor infantil.

– Dime que no piensas ir a aquella ciudad. – respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea sin escatimar en saludos.

– Ah, Benimaru…hola supongo. – respondió Kyo de mala gana abriendo los ojos dolorosamente. Considerando que tal vez debió instarlo a beber al punto de no recordar que habían hablado.

– No sé de qué estás hablando. – Puntualizo hosco con la esperanza de que el rubio no insistiera.

– No sé qué carajos está sucediendo, pero que quieras buscar a Yagami en el estado en el que él se encuentra me preocupa, así tenga alguna relación con lo que sucedió con tu novia. Mira Kyo, no soy tu padre para meterme en lo que haces, pero soy tu amigo. – Benimaru hizo una pausa corta. Kyo guardo silencio mientras se incorporaba. La toalla se había deslizado a un costado de la cama.

– Tengo amigos en esa ciudad Kyo. Si pretendes viajar a ella y si necesitas ayuda, infórmame. – Puntualizo con seriedad Benimaru.

– Entiendo…si de casualidad preguntan por mí. - espeto Kyo, pero no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando el rubio le interrumpió.

– Lo sé, diré que te perdiste entre la prostitución local algunos días. Nada fuera de lugar. – bromeo con ironía.

\- Estaré bien. – dijo el joven finalizando la llamada.

Kyo espabilo amodorrado. Su propia desnudez se matizó en el espacio que separaba la cama de la ventana. No había descansado bien, pero eso sería suficiente por hoy, entre más pronto encontrara a Yagami mayores serían sus posibilidades de develar alguna de tantas cuestiones que giraban en torno a sus familias. Pensar que Iori podría esclarecer algunas dudas le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero aún así una constante incertidumbre nublaba sus expectativas.  
Dispuso poco tiempo para organizarse. Entrego las llaves en recepción y aprovecho para indagar un poco sobre la ciudad con la mujer que atendía. Esta se mostró muy perceptiva ante las preguntas de Kyo y de manera amable casi coqueta le indico como llegar a la zona de bares, aunque le dejo muy claro que aún era temprano. Faltaban varias horas para que esa parte de la ciudad abriera sus puertas al turismo nocturno.

Kyo se dirigió al lugar, eran las dos de la tarde y el sol brillaba impoluto. A pesar de estar en otoño el calor gobernaba indemne. Las palabras de la mujer resonaron con el vacío que ocupaban las calles del sector a la luz del día. Podía ver el Illusion Bar sellado, incluso una línea amarilla del cuerpo de policía estaba rota, rezagada a los pies de la entrada frontal. Las personas circulaban unas cuadras más allá cerca a la calle principal, se podía escuchar el murmullo rebotando contra las paredes desoladas.

El sol fastidiaba sus ojos así que decidió recorrer la zona por los callejones más cerrados, las estructuras altas proyectaban sombras más cómodas para la vista.

Muchos callejones largos e interconectados se distribuían tras los bares y restaurantes, para generar múltiples desembocaduras a diferentes calles menos concurridas. Sabía que era muy poco probable descubrir algo entre aquellos pasadizos que se tornaban un tanto laberinticos. Eran demasiadas posibilidades de ruta así que tras una hora de recorrido concluyo que no necesitaba mirar más.

Estaba hambriento y la tarde cruzaba con extrema lentitud. Tendría muchas más oportunidades de conseguir pistas durante la noche ya que muchas de las personas que habían asistido al Illusion durante aquel incidente se reintegrarían a aquellas calles al finalizar el día. Justo una semana después todavía seria tema de conversación.

Kyo comió algo sencillo en un café cercano a la plaza central. La explanada poseía grandes zonas verdes que se distribuía a manera geométrica rodeando la cerámica multicolor del centro. Generando un ambiente ameno con la enorme calzada que, en su versatilidad de diseño, acunaba en diferentes espacios una gran variedad de círculos sociales. No muy lejos de la plaza central se levantaban como palacios algunos casinos muy concurridos e incluso a horas de la tarde ya se encontraban una notable cantidad de personas bajo estado de alicoramiento. Sumando eso a la distribución de locales que ofrecían diversos platos que se acomodaban en pocos metros a cualquier apetito. Era una ciudad donde una pequeña mecha encendería todo un alboroto. Un rumor sería suficiente, sabía bien que Yagami no era alguien fácil de olvidar.

Horas despues la oscuridad tomaba posesión del cielo despejado, la cantidad de luces esparcidas en incontables avisos, locales y casinos generaba que la noche solo fuese un telón oscuro en contraste con la ciudad llena de esplendoroso bullicio lumínico. Kyo rondaba la zona de bares, tanto dentro de los locales como por fuera la gente circulaba en un numero desbordante. La prostitución acompañada de vivarachos expendios de droga rondaba en su máxima expresión, tan comunes ya entre los turistas de turno, que daba igual ver a alguien fumando un cigarrillo o consumiendo algún pase químico.

Tras un par de horas deambulando entre cotilleos casuales e historias extravagantes, Kyo encontró lo que buscaba. Una chica de cabello cobrizo largo con una profunda mirada de tonos miel, bastante hermosa, dueña de una gran ligereza moral y absoluta coquetería entre sus acompañantes. Hacia unos minutos la había escuchado hablar con una de sus amigas al cruzar a un par de cuadras de la plaza. Al principio no presto mucha atención a sus palabras hasta la mención escandalosa del bautizado: guapo monstruo de fuego violeta. Si ese no era Yagami, encontrarlo le sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Kyo la siguió durante largos minutos a una distancia moderada, caminando con aire casual para no atraer la atención de sus compañeros.

Se desplazaron hasta una segunda plaza centralizada en medio de dos enormes casinos. Allí tomaron asiento en unas bancas al aire libre y mientras los hombres traían bebidas para las jóvenes, la linda chica de ojos miel adapto una actitud dramática ante sus amigas narrando acongojada su encuentro con el guapo monstruo de fuego violeta. Para sorpresa de Kyo no lo mencionaba por el incidente en el bar.

En su historia apenas se lo había cruzado un par de horas antes, finalizando la tarde cerca a los moteles de la zona sur. Haciendo hincapié en ir acompañada de uno de sus amigos de turno, ante lo cual las chicas rieron como tontas.

– Al principio no lo reconocí, ¡pero él se chocó con Arthur! Parecía algo enfermo, estaba muy pálido. Nos ignoró distraído. – la joven hizo una leve pausa donde Kyo mirándola de soslayo vio como esta ponía una mano en el pronunciado escote de su vestido.

\- Cuando Arthur enojado le reclamó ¡fue terrible! La mirada asesina que recibió. No imaginan el susto que sentí al reconocer esos extraños ojos rojos…lo único que logré hacer fue jalar a Arthur lo más lejos posible de ese hombre. Le salve la vida. – suspiro la chica con autosuficiencia.

– Tenía la intención de llamar a la policía, pero ya no estaba cuando lo mire a distancia. Pero aún así… ¡estaba tan lindo! – puntualizo con picardía a lo cual sus amigas rieron afirmando que la chica era terrible.

Kyo se movió con presura sin pensar cómo abordar de manera apropiada. Entro sin invitación entre las mujeres y tomo por el brazo a la joven de ojos miel que se disponía a sentarse de nuevo.

– ¿Dónde específicamente lo viste? – pregunto Kyo con ansia. La chica sorprendida por el apuesto joven que aparecía de la nada no escucho la pregunta de Kyo. Sonrió con coquetería mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo sin apartar su brazo.

– ¿Te conozco querido? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

– No y no es necesario que lo hagas, dime donde viste a ese hombre ¿En qué calle? – puntualizo Kyo con más brusquedad de la que planeaba. Tan solo hacía unas horas aquella mujer se había topado con Yagami, si se daba prisa y si solo le sonriera un poco más la suerte. Apretó inconscientemente su mano ante ese pensamiento. La chica lo miro un poco más alarmada ante aquel rudo gesto.

– En la calle Vespertina del sur…me estas lastimando... – respondió la mujer con un tono cauto, a la defensiva. Su mano libre señalaba titubeante una dirección tras de sí. La picardía ya no estaba en sus claros ojos.

Kyo se sobresaltó, soltando el brazo de la chica y se disculpó avergonzado ante tal falta de delicadeza por su parte.

– Gracias. – dijo sin mirar a ninguna a la cara. Las jóvenes expectantes observaron al joven alejarse. Los murmullos de las chicas se perdieron tras de sí mientras abandonaba la segunda plaza.

El joven Kusanagi se desvió hacía el punto donde su moto aguardaba parqueada. Antes de emprender camino en dirección hacía una calle desconocida, pregunto a uno de los transeúntes de paso indicaciones para llegar al lugar.

Según calculaba no parecía estar muy lejos si evadía el tráfico con su motocicleta. La suerte aun lo acompañaba. Una inquieta emoción arrebujaba en su pecho, porque sabía bien que su encuentro con Yagami podría ser cualquier cosa menos sencillo.

Cruzo a gran velocidad la avenida evadiendo con éxito el embotellamiento de la principal. Al entrar en la calle Vespertina redujo su diligencia e hizo un barrido superficial de las aceras. Tras no tener éxito, dejo la moto cerca de una calle peatonal. Kyo camino con presura entre las ocasionales parejas que cruzaban sonrientes.

El sector difería mucho de la parte central de la ciudad. A pesar de tener varios moteles distribuidos en el área, contenía una atmósfera más clandestina y lindaba con zonas residenciales de menor estrato.

– Donde demonios estas Yagami. – gruño Kyo por bajo, la ansiedad le hacía perder la paciencia. Nunca parecía difícil para Iori encontrarlo sin importar su paradero. Quien diría que ahora se invertían los papeles. Aún no lograba divisar a Yagami pero ya se sentía fastidiado con él.

Una explosión ahogada estallo en alguna calle cercana, el eco reboto por los callejones peatonales. Las pocas personas que se hallaban en el cruce se alertaron.

Cuando Kyo cruzó la esquina, buscando que había provocado el estruendo; lo único que logro divisar alarmado fue un edificio de 15 niveles que se erguía muy cerca de un puente vial dos cuadras más abajo. Proveniente de la ventana del quinto piso, unas insurrectas llamas violeta morían ahogadas en el exterior mientras cristales expedidos por el impacto llovían sobre la acera vacía.

Suerte, se había dicho a sí mismo. Ahora dudaba que fuese así.

7 días, 6 noches. Las voces no daban tregua alguna. Aquel constante siseo no desaparecía desde aquella noche. Susurros inteligibles acompañados de la sensación de ser observado todo el tiempo. La sangre de Orochi respondía a su manera ante aquella presencia ajena a ambos, mellando profundamente en su voluntad. A veces Iori sentía estar al borde de la locura, pero una fría lucidez lo regresaba al presente.

Su herida sanaba bien, pero con lentitud. Estar bajo reiterada influencia del disturbio generaba estragos en su cuerpo y no le permitía recuperarse a cabalidad, lo que debió tomar solo unos días, ya llevaba una semana.

Al regresar a su departamento sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que el dueño del inmueble, un conocido miembro de otra banda con la que colaboro tiempo atrás, se enterara de lo sucedido en el bar. Este le facilito el alquiler del lugar sin mediar papeleo alguno. Manejar un bajo perfil siempre era una prioridad para Iori y justo ahora era lo que menos poseía. Maldijo la sangre de Orochi con desprecio antes de observar su torso desnudo frente al espejo del baño. Su herida se notaba estable, tuvo suerte de que la bala cruzara limpia sin comprometer ningún órgano. Se dispuso a vendarla.

El día anterior había decidido finalizar su recuperación en otro lugar. Cuando los sueños se intensificaron y el leve murmullo lo abordaba en ocasiones como una clara conversación indefinible, sentía aquella presencia respirando en su espalda y el disturbio amenazando como un animal al acecho. No podía permanecer en el departamento sin arriesgar a generar daños a la propiedad o lastimar a alguien.

Su nuevo alojamiento estaba situado en una zona poco concurrida, un motel barato mal ubicado al sur de la ciudad. Había alquilado las 4 habitaciones del quinto piso para tomar precauciones y aunque el extrañado recepcionista quiso indagar, el dinero acallo sus inquietudes.

Era su segunda noche en aquel apartamento. Un lugar pequeño, pero bien distribuido con baño amplio y dos ventanales con la peor vista que hubiese conocido. Aunque esa mala ubicación del motel le daba el carácter anónimo que necesitaba.

Iori prendió un cigarrillo y dio una bocanada honda, dejando que el humo entrara suave por su garganta, dándole una sensación de relax.

Al observar la calle vacía y el puente poco transitado recordó haberse topado con una pareja de regreso al motel. El miedo proyectado en los claros ojos miel de aquella mujer tras chocar con su acompañante. La ira contenida al visualizar la cabeza de aquel hombre enojado contra el asfalto. Ciertamente no era seguro para nadie estar cerca de él.

Apretó la mano con fuerza. El cigarrillo se retorció entre sus dedos ahogándose dentro de la piel. Luego cayo apagado al piso dejándo una leve irritación. Iori la observo un instante inmutable. Esperaba poder superar con prontitud la crisis del disturbo y abandonar aquella ciudad que no tenía ya nada que ofrecerle.

El siseo retorno como la voz clara de un amante a su oído. Un suave cosquilleo bajo por su columna, un dolor lacerante pero distante ya, se encajó en el pecho. El disturbio se revolcaba inquieto. Iori sintió como su peso aumento abruptamente, como si la gravedad tirara de él con una fuerza desgarradora. El siseo se transformó en voces y las voces a su vez en coros que repetían una oración constante en alguna lengua que no comprendía. La sangre de Orochi rebullía con violencia y Iori sintió como su consciencia se nublaba con facilidad.

Las luces menguaron su brillo y desde los oscuros rincones se proyectaron cuatro siluetas paridas por la oscuridad. Todas tenían la misma forma holgada de telas largas, una posición cruzada en sus manos y recitaban las mismas palabras. Iori sintió como si su alma fuera dragada por la gravedad misma y cuando estaba seguro de que toda fuerza en su cuerpo renunciaría, el disturbio de sangre lo cubrió.

Una llamarada violeta se extendió desde su núcleo, extenuando el oxígeno circundante. Combustiono descontrolada en un radio de varios metros. La onda se extendió estallando todos los cristales cercanos, transformando en cenizas insipientes todos los muebles del cuarto. Las paredes se mancharon derruidas y vastas grietas atravesaron los muros. Todo ardió inclemente menos los intrusos que, aunque no se vieron afectados por las llamas, cayeron arrodillados cubriéndose de la explosión.

Las voces que inmovilizaron a Iori ya no eran pronunciadas y mientras los intrusos se incorporaban del piso, Yagami presa consciente de una ira inclemente, arremetió contra ellos. Tomo al primer intruso mucho antes de que este reaccionara. Sus dedos pasaron con agradable satisfacción a través de la piel hasta atenazarle a pocos centímetros del piso. Lo catapulto con descomunal fuerza hacia la derecha derribando el segundo intruso, ambos cayeron al suelo oscuro y las sombras los devoraron como si hubiesen saltado al vacío.

Iori titubeo un instante ante la visión confusa de ellos siendo engullidos por las sombras. En ese momento sintió de nuevo como la gravedad se tornaba insostenible y las voces retomaron el rezo, pero Iori antes de ceder al peso lanzo un fogonazo que cruzo abriéndose paso por el suelo, rompiendo todas las baldosas restantes en su trayecto. El impacto dio de lleno a uno de ellos incendiando sus ropajes. Sintiéndose más ligero salto sobre el ente restante, derribando con su peso el cuerpo del intruso. Sus manos atacaron reiteradamente desgarrando tela, piel y carne, pero mientras él lograba por lapsos chispeantes vislumbrar su forma humana, sangrante. La negrura del suelo engullo la figura frente a sus ojos, no pudiendo sentir nada más allá del frío suelo bajo sus manos.

Iori quedo estupefacto arrodillado sobre el rincón de la habitación. Dirigió su mirada con lentitud buscando sus otros enemigos, pero allí no había nada más que destrozos ocultos por la lobreguez. Se levantó retrocediendo hasta el muro que separaba las ventanas. ¿Finalmente había caído en los brazos de la locura? ¿Luchado contra un acecho invisible producido por el delirio? Por varios minutos observo la oscura estancia con la iluminación exterior dilucidando su propia soledad.

Cuando su corazón asimilaba dolido su estado de demencia, el disturbio aplacado solo susurraba de fondo en su cabeza. - ¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos! -

– Cállense- gruño Iori agotado.

Percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y en la puerta de salida, ennegrecida, estaba un intruso más. Sus ropajes y telas claras contrastaban con la penumbra. Iori miro dubitativo. ¿Estaba alucinando nuevamente?

\- ¡Asesinalo, asesinalo, asesinalo! - El grito creció aturdidor en su cabeza.

Kyo corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del hotel y sin mediar palabra cruzo el lobby donde varias personas descendían por las escaleras asustadas por la explosión. El recepcionista se encontraba dando explicaciones a emergencias y no se percató del cruce rápido del joven. Los ascensores estaban en los pisos superiores así que Kyo tomo con presura el acceso a las escaleras. A medida que se acercaba al quinto piso un sentimiento creciente de angustia anido dentro de él. Maldijo para sí mismo ya que recordaba bien aquel sentimiento momentos antes de encontrar a Yuki inconsciente en brazos de desconocidos.

Kyo entro al corredor, las lámparas de los costados estaban todas inservibles y rotas. La única luz que iluminaba el espacio estrecho entre muros provenía del ventanal del fondo. Al acercarse más, observo que este a pesar las grietas y los pedazos faltantes, estaba completo. Por ende, no fue aquella la ventana que estalló. Se giró mirando las puertas de madera caoba a medio corredor. En una de esas dos habitaciones se encontraba Yagami.

– ¡CALLATE! – Grito una voz ronca, ahogada por los muros, tras lo cual la puerta del lado izquierdo se rompió en pedazos deflagrando visos morados. Una figura de túnicas largas de color claro se proyectó en cámara lenta hasta el muro. En su trayecto quedo una estela de espectros múltiples de su propia imagen. Una mano se apoyó en el borde de la puerta destruida acercándose la figura de la túnica.

Yagami camino con dificultad en fuera de la habitación. Aquel ser al frente suyo, tenía un brazo extendido en su dirección.

– Muere de una maldita vez. – gruño Yagami ronco, por el esfuerzo que le tomaba moverse bajo aquel peso. Pero en respuesta la persona cubierta por la túnica de pies a cabeza se sumergió en la oscuridad del muro y desapareció.

Kyo miro desconcertado la escena. Aquella cosa había desaparecido sin más, como si nunca hubiese existido en ese espacio. Vio como Yagami daba un golpe seco al muro encorvándose contra este. Maldiciendo cansado. Kyo estaba inmóvil sin asimilar del todo lo sucedido, la angustia en su pecho había desaparecido con aquel ser y no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

– Yagami… - Su voz sonó queda pero clara en el silencio del pasillo.

Iori giro la cabeza hacia la voz familiar. Kyo estaba parado a contra luz cerca a la ventana, no podía ver con claridad su rostro, pero una variedad caótica de sensaciones lo invadió. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando con él también?

Kyo dudo un instante que decir, Yagami lo observo como un bestia en medio de la penumbra con un peligroso brillo rojo en los ojos.

– Debemos hablar. – dijo Kyo resuelto a abordarlo y se acercó.

Iori sintió una fuerte pulsión de saltar encima suyo, pero la controlo. Aquel Kyo no era producto de ninguna alucinación, estaba allí realmente y su mera presencia alteraba todos sus sentidos, acrecentando la influencia de la sangre.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Por qué demonios has venido. – espeto Iori con ira contenida.  
-Tómalo, mátalo, ¡acaba con él!- los gruñidos de la bestia martillaban su cabeza.

– Que esta sucediendo Yagami. - hablo Kyo impaciente al acercarse, pero justo en ese instante Iori ya había arremetido contra él. Su movimiento no fue muy rápido, pero estaba cargado de una potencia peligrosa. Kyo logro esquivar el golpe que surco entre ellos cortando el aire. Bloqueo con facilidad el siguiente dirigido a su cuello, pero la fuerza abrupta del golpe, lo hizo encogerse y enojado asesto un puño bajo que choco contra el abdomen de Yagami.  
Iori apretó los dientes ante el dolor, encorvándose para luego alejar un metro a Kyo, con otro ataque bloqueado.

– Maldito – gruño bajo Iori. Un latigazo punzante subió por su abdomen haciéndose difuso e indoloro entre las fauces del riot.

Kyo observo sorprendido la mancha oscura en la camisa blanca de Yagami. Estaba herido y se notaba pálido preso de un gran agotamiento. Cuando Iori se acercó a él a gran velocidad, Kyo titubeo sin atacar, no quería herir de gravedad a Yagami, esa no era su intención al llegar allí.

Intento evadir el ataque, pero Iori ya lo había apresado del pecho, retorciendo el cuero de la chaqueta, impulsándolo al fondo.

La espalda de Kyo rompió las bases de madera del ventanal, levantado su cuerpo sobre el piso al filo del vacío. Con sus manos se sostenía con fuerza de los brazos de Iori, aferrándose con sus piernas al borde de la gran ventana. A pesar de estar herido, Yagami mantenía una fiereza intacta, sosteniendolo con facilidad.

– Detente ¡Yagami! No soy yo tu enemigo en este momento. – reclamo enojado manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer.

– Eres al que menos deseo ver en este maldito instante Kyo ¡Desaparece! – Grito Iori mientras sus manos desbordaban flamas ascendentes que amenazaban con cubrir el cuerpo del joven al borde del abismo.

Kyo desplegó sus propias llamas Kusanagi que se mezclaron en un abrazo ardiente con las de Iori. El choque repentino de las dos flamas genero una explosión potente que lanzo a Kyo por los aires. Viendo como el edifico se alejaba a gran velocidad, presa del vacío vertiginoso de la caída, Kyo maldijo en su interior por no ser más cuidadoso.

El asfalto duro recibió el cuerpo del joven Kusanagi que rodó un par de metros hasta la mitad de la calle, envuelto en flamas que se dispersaron. Kyo perdió el aliento por el golpe, pero no tenía mayores daños ya que el choque de energías lo había despedido hasta el puente vial al frente del edificio. Sus flamas lo habían protegido del abrazo ensordecedor de Orochi.

Un auto había alcanzado a frenar en seco ante la repentina caída del joven sobre la calle. Un hombre mayor se bajó del vehículo avanzo un par de pasos preocupado, pero sin atreverse a acercarse mucho.

– ¿Se encuentra bien joven? Pregunto a Kyo, pero en ese instante su vista se alzó estupefacta.

Una figura había saltado desde el edificio hasta el puente, cayendo pesada y medio agachada al acecho. Yagami miro fijamente a los ojos del joven Kusanagi. Su mirada estaba teñida de un rojo enloquecido.

– ¡Aléjese de aquí viejo! – grito Kyo adaptando una posición defensiva de combate.  
– Maldito seas Yagami, contigo nunca nada es razonable. – espeto enojado.

Iori camino lento, medio desorientado, acercandose hacia el joven. El hombre mayor retrocedió un par de pasos asustado, choco contra su propio auto llamando la atención del amenazante hombre que cayó del cielo.

– Ni se te ocurra. – gruño Kyo flanqueando para cubrir el acceso hacia el hombre.

\- ¡Papá! – Una voz infante sonó desde el carro angustiada. Kyo vio de soslayo a una mujer que miraba atemorizada, abrazando a la niña desde el asiento trasero del auto. Al encarar a Yagami observo sorprendido como Iori regresando al leve fulgor rojo en su mirada, con una angustia sutil en su expresión, retrocedió varios pasos alejándose de aquella familia.

Se resistió al disturbio…pensó Kyo. Una sirena lejana proveniente de lo profundo de la calle al finalizar el puente se acercaba ahogando su sonido.

– Mierda Yagami, debemos salir de aquí. Contrólate de una vez, vas a tener que escucharme luego. – espeto enojado acercándose más a Iori.

Las palabras de Kyo chocaron desagradables en Iori. Su sola existencia cerca de él sacudía cada partícula de su ser. Exigiéndole imperioso lo que había tomado un gran esfuerzo todos estos días y que Kyo rompía con extrema facilidad. Control.

El pelirrojo tomo a Kyo por el costado con violencia apresándolo contra el muro que se levantaba corto por el lateral opuesto del puente, ciñendo con fuerza sus cuerpos para inmovilizarlo. Kyo no se resistió, permitió que Iori lo atenazara, enfrentándolo resuelto.

– Por que tenías que buscarme…venir justo en este instante. - Las palabras de Iori salieron más para sí mismo que para Kyo, su expresión cansada ensombrecía sus ojos.

– No es por gusto personal, créeme. – Respondió altanero el joven. – Debemos alejarnos y hablar con claridad Yagami. – puntualizo resuelto.

Iori lo observo con fría seriedad. El fulgor rojo casi desaparecido en su mirada. Jalo a Kyo con fuerza y lo alejo de si dándole la espalda. Su posición encorvada frente al muro. Sus manos apretando con fuerza el concreto que separaba la calzada del abismo. Se sentía agotado por los efectos del riot que había logrado controlar.

– No me interesa hablar contigo Kusanagi. Lárgate o lo lamentaras. – espeto sin mirar a Kyo. El cual, exasperado apretó los puños ante la constante negativa del pelirrojo. Considero con rabia creciente, que tal vez la única manera de hacer que Yagami lo escuchara era enfrentarlo debidamente sin importar sus heridas.

– ¡Quietos, levanten las manos! – grito un oficial de policía ya entrado en años, que junto con su compañero apuntaban con sus armas a ambos. Kyo no se percató de su acercamiento, tras el silencio de la sirena supuso que se encontraban en el motel. Uno de los policías, el más joven, acerco con su mano libre el radio teléfono en su hombro.

– Patrulla 13 reportándose, tenemos al sospechoso, es el mismo del incidente en el bar de la zona T. Procederemos a su captura. – informo desviando su arma de Kyo, apuntando a Iori.

Iori se tensó ante aquellas palabras. Si, era él, pero no tenía la menor intensión de permitir que lo encerraran. Se movió con fría cautela analizando el espacio que lo separaba y la posible reacción de los policías.

Kyo observo como el policía más viejo mantenía la posición, mientras el otro flanqueaba lentamente en su dirección. También percibió las intenciones de Yagami y las considero suicidas. Ambos policías apuntaban en su dirección, no había manera de que por lo menos uno de los dos no diera en el blanco. No podía permitir que Iori actuara.

El policía más joven arrivo, aún dubitativo por la presencia de Kyo. Desvió por un instante su atención de él analizando un poco el entorno. Kyo aprovecho aquel ínfimo instante y en un estallido repentino de flamas anaranjadas que ascendieron violentas y cruzaron veloces frente a los policías, corrió hacía Yagami.

La llamarada naranja hizo que el agente más cercano retrocediera asustado tropezando consigo mismo, pero el otro hombre, que estaba en un ángulo directo a Iori, detono el arma. A causa de la sorpresiva flama creciente, falló el disparo que cruzo rozando al pelirrojo.

Iori tomo disposición de ataque con la intención de neutralizar al agresor, pero en ese instante Kyo ya lo había tackleado justo a la altura de la cintura. El dolor que le producía la herida por los movimientos bruscos que había realizado en esos últimos minutos se intensifico agudo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cediendo ante la presión del derribo.

Ambos cuerpos giraron por la borda del puente, dos detonaciones más se repitieron en el lapso antes de que se perdieran de vista tras el concreto. El suelo se levantó vertiginoso a su encuentro, pero en medio de aquella caída un auto que yacía parqueado junto con otro par, amortiguo parcialmente el impacto. El metal se retorció indemne ante el peso de sus cuerpos. Iori cayó de lleno sobre el vehículo, pero Kyo rodó sobre este a causa de la inercia del giro, frenando dos metros mas allá sobre la fría acera.

Kyo miro aturdido al cielo enmarcado por los muros grises que se alzaban dividiéndose en variadas formas borrosas. Una presión en extremo dolorosa cruzo por su costado derecho, imposibilitandole respirar a profundidad y una punzada lacerante le impidió mover su brazo derecho. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y los sentidos embotados no percibían con claridad casi nada. Con su mano izquierda apretó con delicadeza su sien y en medio de sus dedos que parecían multiplicarse, observo como un fluido rojo se deslizo por su palma.  
Descanso su cabeza en el asfalto cuarteado, deseando que el mundo dejara de girar. Evito mover su cuerpo.

– Suerte eh…- sonrió con dolorosa sutileza.


	10. Tregua

Iori emitió un gruñido gutural, el dolor agudo en el costado no le permitió levantarse durante unos segundos, estaba sangrando. Sin el riot susurrándole al oído y alterando su cuerpo, su tolerancia al dolor era más baja.

Levanto la mirada en dirección al puente donde la cabeza de uno de los policías se ocultó con rapidez, gritando algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Iori se deslizo con un movimiento delicado por el costado del carro, agradeciendo que el vehículo no tuviese alarma. El puente poseía una altura de casi 10 metros, habían tenido mucha maldita suerte de que aquel auto hubiese estado aparcado allí.

Maldijo a Kyo por bajo y miro expectante ubicándolo. Su cuerpo se encontraba a unos metros, tendido sobre la acera, lindando el cruce con la angosta calle peatonal que se perdía entre altos muros sin ventanas. Yacía sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda.

Iori se acercó rápido, un extraño vacío le descendió por la boca del estómago al observar aquella quietud absoluta. Al ver que este dio un leve respingo de consciencia intentando equilibrar la postura sin éxito, aquella fugaz sorpresa fue reemplazada por la habitual rabia.

Kyo respiro con dificultad, su brazo derecho se negaba a ser usado, el mundo aun giraba a su alrededor y aunque era mucho menos vertiginoso, no lograba mantener el equilibrio para erguirse. Sintió unos pasos acercarse, percibió el aroma de madera y cenizas que cargaba Yagami consigo.

Logro incorporar su cuerpo, aunque tambaleante. Iori ya estaba cerca suyo, su semblante se notaba irregular por el mareo que no lo abandonaba, este se mostraba enojado. Como para variar, pensó Kyo. Intento adaptar una postura más erguida, pero al instante perdió el equilibrio.

Iori alcanzo al joven desorientado, tomándolo del brazo derecho para evitar su caída. Aquel gesto fue realizado con demasiada fuerza y generó en Kyo una punzada aguda de dolor que lo hizo doblarse, hasta recostar parcialmente su cabeza en el pecho de Iori.

El olor a madera quemada que emanaba su cuerpo se mezcló con dejos de un aroma cítrico teñido de sangre. Kyo se alejó con brusquedad ante la repentina cercanía física y soltó dolorosamente su brazo del agarre de Yagami. Su vista había recuperado la unanimidad de la forma y retrocedió hasta que su espalda se ciñó al muro del callejón.

Iori lo miro con su particular resentimiento a punto de decir algo, pero ante el revuelo de algunas personas al otro lado de la calle bajo el puente, calló y desvió su atención. Kyo agradeciendo el apoyo nada sedicioso que le brindaba el muro, irguió su postura finalmente, recostando su cabeza en los ladrillos.

– ¿Ya vas a escucharme? - dijo Kyo con suave cinismo en su voz, el pelirrojo que tenía el rostro girado hacía el motel en ese momento, respondió con un leve bufido que se asemejaba a una risa monosílaba. Se acercó a Kyo casi agresivo, pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

– Eres un imbécil absolutamente falto de sentido común. – espeto cortante Iori y tomo camino por el estrecho callejón.

– Y lo dice el que se disponía a una gran demostración de tendencias suicidas allá arriba. – reprocho Kyo entre indignado y sorprendido.

– Un brillante plan de tu parte saltar por la borda de un puente de 10 metros. – respondió Iori con frío resentimiento desde la esquina donde el callejón doblaba.

– ¿Y en tu plan estaba incluido retirarte herido?...No pienso cargarte si te desmayas. - dijo nuevamente, luego de darle un vistazo rápido a Kyo de pies a cabeza.

Claro que ese no había sido su plan, para empezar no había tenido ninguno, pensó Kyo. Al menos no cuando considero que la caída sería recibida por los autos aparcados a ese extremo de la calle, por lo menos eso si lo recordaba al momento de llegar a las puertas del motel. Los 10 metros, por otro lado, no era algo que había tomado en cuenta, ya que no pensaba en saltar de un puente al ingresar al edificio.

Aun así evito provocar más de la cuenta al pelirrojo. Observo que Iori hablaba mucho más fluido y sin amenazas. Aunque tampoco se le debía pasar por alto, que escaparon gracias a su acción rápida...ignorando los posibles malos desenlaces.

El hecho de que, a pesar de sus palabras filosas, Yagami lo estuviese esperando al final del callejón, ya era algo, pensó Kyo. Verlo en control total de la situación lo aliviaba en parte.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero ese no era el momento. La policía no demoraría mucho rodeando el puente vial y no era lugar para detenerse a charlar. Aun así, las palabras de Yagami no pasaron airadas y con sutileza, el joven Kusanagi dio su respuesta.

– En tu caso uno debe esperarse cualquier cosa ¿no? – respondió Kyo con cierta sagacidad, acercándose al cruce de callejones sin separarse mucho del muro que limitaba la calzada a su costado izquierdo.

Iori sonrió con tenue malicia, sabía bien a que se refería Kyo con esas palabras. Era lo único a lo que se referían todos los que lo conocían como luchador…y ahora también, muchos aquellos que no sabían nada de él. Su expresión se endureció algo sombría, no pasando desapercibida.

– De nada por salvarte el culo. - le dijo Kyo con altanería y una sonrisa resentida. Iori retomo su actitud de desprecio y prosiguió su camino sin esperar más al Kusanagi.

– No necesito ninguna ayuda de tu parte. – respondió airado sin mirarlo, pero sin rechazar que Kyo lo siguiese.

Kyo prefería ese semblante enojado a ese aire casi taciturno que mostró. De alguna manera sorprendente Yagami se había controlado al punto de superar el disturbio ante el riesgo que corría aquella familia. Le pareció por un instante vislumbrar temor en las pupilas de sus ojos, cuando titubeo. Yagami era muy consciente de lo que traía la naturaleza maldita en la sangre de su familia.

Kyo miro como la espalda de su rival se alejaba firme, a un paso más seguro que el suyo. La mancha de sangre en la tela de su camisa tenía un tamaño considerablemente mayor y aun así el caminaba tan campante. Aun después de ser lastimado reiteradas veces.

¿Cuánto dolor había soportado Yagami en estos últimos días? ¿Estaba a los pies de un disturbio constante o solo había sido su impresión? ¿Estaba relacionado con todo o solo era un objetivo más de aquella especulación desconocida de su padre?

Kyo cada vez acumulaba nuevas preguntas. Lo invadió una frustrada ansiedad que solo fue minada al aumentar la urgencia de alejarse del sitio. Múltiples sirenas resonaron en la bastedad de las calles desoladas de ese lado de la ciudad y tuvieron que moverse furtivos, ágiles, evitando transeúntes ocasionales. Dada su apariencia, que parecía salida directamente de la escena de un crimen.

Ya se habían alejado suficiente, ambos estaban cansados y se detuvieron. Recostaron sus cuerpos en los muros bajos que rodeaban un pequeño parque, víctima de abandono infantil. Habían caminado en silencio desde el momento en que cruzaron el primer callejón.

– Suficiente. Vamos a hablar ya. – dijo Kyo impaciente, se sentía fatigado y un sopor profundo se apoderaba paulatinamente de él. El dolor en el hombro era insoportable.

La apariencia que daba Kyo tomó por sorpresa a Iori, en tan solo algunos minutos que les había tomado salir de la zona, el hilo de sangre ya seca que caía por su mejilla se veía contrastante con su tez. Estaba pálido, de respiración trabajosa, con un notable agotamiento. Apretaba con fuerza su brazo derecho. Daba la impresión de desplomarse en cualquier momento.

Iori se acercó súbitamente a él. Sospechaba, con rabia contenida a causa de aquel acto estúpido que realizo Kyo en el puente, algo poco deseable que conocía muy bien a razón de lidiar con ello en los últimos días.

– ¿Que eran esas cosas? ¿Sabes algo de lo que está sucediendo? – pregunto Kyo ansioso, la imagen del pelirrojo se estaba tornando borrosa.

Al ver que Yagami se acercaba sin palabra alguna, lo embriago el enojo. Sentía una gran urgencia de respuestas. De alguna manera no era consciente de su propia debilidad y pensaba que perdería la oportunidad si no socavaba rápido sus dudas en Iori.

– Quítate la chaqueta. - espeto Iori ignorando las indagaciones de Kyo. Este lo observo extrañado y el enojo creció. Yagami no le quería responder, que mierda importaba su chaqueta. Sentía que no estaba pensando con claridad, así que decidió ser más directo.

\- ¿Qué te generó el disturbio de sangre? – hablo cortante Kyo al tener a Yagami frente a él. Iori ahogo un gesto de rabia creciente.

– Has lo que te digo. – espeto cortante y apreto de mala manera a Kyo por el brazo derecho.

Kyo ahogó un gemido ante el fuerte espasmo de dolor, su cuerpo cedió al toque y sus piernas flaquearon cayendo de rodillas. Yagami lo sostuvo por la espalda soltando el brazo lastimado. Kyo oculto un gesto de dolor intenso tras su mano izquierda.

Iori separo la chaqueta de cuero con delicadeza. Vio que, bajo la densa tela oscura, se ocultaba exitosamente una herida en el hombro con una desbordante cantidad de sangre. La camisa estaba empapaba desde la articulación derecha, extendiéndose hasta el pecho y el abdomen.

Iori frunció el ceño irritado. La herida era de bala, posiblemente algo serio que requería atención rápida. Habían pasado largos minutos de movimientos bruscos en la huida, acompañado por un sangrado descontrolado, que bajo las tenues luces que matizaban la chaqueta oscura, se hizo imperceptible.

– eh, ¿esta tan mal? – pregunto Kyo con una sonrisa débil mirando directamente a Yagami.  
– Si pones esa cara, debo preocuparme ¿no? – acoto mientras su consciencia bailaba tentadora al borde del abismo. Se sentía como embriagado.

– Eres un maldito idiota suicida ¿Sabias? – respondió Iori enojado. Tener a Kyo en ese estado de debilidad, herido y que la causa fuese: el imbécil Kusanagi arriesgándose para "salvarlo". Aquello lo molestaba, lo frustraba de sobremanera.

– …cuanta ingratitud…estas bien…- susurro Kyo sin terminar la frase, cayendo en la inmutabilidad de la inconsciencia. Su tenue sonrisa desdibujada.

Iori miro silencioso a su rival. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que él estaba bien? Suspiro molesto.

Su propia herida había dejado de sangrar unas cuadras atrás. Su cuerpo ya acostumbrado a los constantes dolores intensos de la semana, no reparaba en molestias a causa de esta. El departamento donde se hospedaba antes no se encontraba demasiado lejos, pero pensar en cargar a Kyo, le molestaba.

Limpio con una caricia leve la sangre fresca que ocasionalmente se resbalaba perezosa por la mejilla de Kyo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa lamió su dedo. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, había algo que disfrutaba.

Kyo entreabrió los ojos, un techo alto de vigas metálicas cruzadas con madera y algunos tragaluces, oscuros en ese momento, lo sobrecogían. Recupero la consciencia casi con profundos deseos de no hacerlo. El dolor como si fuese un viejo compañero, regreso.

Estaba tumbado sobre un mullido sillón y su cabeza recostada al extremo izquierdo, se inclinó con dificultad.

– Mal momento para despertar Kusanagi – habló Iori, que estaba inclinado parcialmente sobre el cuerpo herido. El torso de Kyo estaba desnudo y su hombro con un sangrado contenido estaba siendo inspeccionado por Yagami.

– Hay que sacar la bala para poder suturar. – dijo con una leve satisfacción en el rostro. Kyo lo observo asustado.

– Sostente fuerte, esto dolerá. – puntualizo Iori con seriedad, tomando unas largas pinzas, que al parecer ya estaban desinfectadas. Kyo no quiso ni mirar los utensilios que tenía Yagami sobre la mesa. El solo roce del hombro le generaba un dolor intenso. Miro a Iori con odio.

Kyo ahogo un grito cuando las pinzas se abrieron paso por la herida, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió con fuerza descomunal. Con su brazo libre cubrió su rostro ahogando varios gemidos fuertes mientras Iori hurgaba en la carne intentando alcanzar la bala. El dolor era insoportable, con la mano derecha apretó con fuerza lo que tenía cerca, la pierna de Yagami.

Unos segundos después, su cuerpo convulso hacia el respaldo del sillón, sintió como las torturadoras pinzas metálicas abandonaban su interior y un tintineo metálico sonaba al chocar contra alguna porcelana.

– Tientas mucho a la suerte, Kusanagi. Pero al parecer no te abandona. - La voz de Iori sonó ronca, algo burlona y cercana. Como algo tan pequeño podía doler tan endemoniadamente, pensó Kyo.

El joven Kusanagi regulo su respiración, la cual estaba bastante agitada. Con su rostro aún bajo la protección de su brazo, soltó con suavidad la pierna de Iori, mientras este sin mediar palabra por ello, vertía agua sobre la herida. Kyo ya sentía el dolor enajenado, lejano, como si no perteneciera a él. Tenía el brazo adormecido, igual que la cabeza. Las punzadas de la sutura pasaron casi desapercibidas. Observo con lentitud a Iori. Por su rostro corrían escasas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban lentas. Jadeaba con levedad y se notaba exhausto. El mismo estaba herido.

Kyo bastante entumecido por el shock, estiro sus dedos hasta rozar la camisa blanca de Iori. La mancha de sangre ya estaba seca. El roce fue suave e imperceptible, igual que su caída, nuevamente en el silencio oscuro del agotamiento.

El descanso no completaba su ciclo, la consciencia insistente, regresaba reiteradamente, el dolor no cesaba.

Kyo escuchó los ecos a su alrededor, no desea abrir los ojos. Respiró profundamente, ante lo cual su costado se contrajo bajo una presión insidiosa. Es una costilla o dos, pensó Kyo intentando hacer un chequeo mental de sus dolencias. El hombro, aunque bajo control era el protagonista indiscutible, pero podía sentir la presión fuerte en el costado y una leve punzada en la cabeza.

Un golpe seco, metálico, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con dificultad haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo Kyo se incorporó. Ya no existían utensilios, ni rastro alguno de agua o sangre en el piso. Solo una solitaria cajetilla de cigarrillos sobre la mesita de centro.

Observó los sonidos provenientes del baño y por la puerta entreabierta divisó a Yagami. Estaba terminando de vendar su abdomen. Kyo se miró a sí mismo, su torso revestido de vendas desde el hombro hasta la cintura. Palpo con suavidad la delgada gasa en su frente. Debería darle las gracias, pensó mientras intenta levantar tan solo un poco su hombro vendado.

– No deberías moverlo. – espeto la voz de Iori. Este se acercaba despreocupado y con aire cansino. Recogió una camisa oscura de botones que estaba sobre el espaldar de la silla en la barra americana, y vistiéndola sin abrochar, tomó asiento en el sillón de la sala justo al frente de Kyo. Kyo sintió que darle las gracias era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sin cruzar mirada con él, Yagami tomo la cajetilla de cigarrillos de la mesa que los separaba. Saco un encendedor del bolsillo izquierdo, ya acostumbrado a ello y se llevó el cilindro alquitranado a los labios.

– Te escucho. – dijo Iori con absoluta serenidad tras encender la flama y dar una rápida bocanada.

Aunque era lo que llevaba buscando todo el día y gran parte de la noche, las palabras de Iori tomaron a Kyo por sorpresa, desnudando la urgencia que había sentido de preguntarle tantas cosas. Ya no recordaba muchas de las cuestiones. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo fugaz su rostro, pero determinado, empezó por lo mas relevante.

– Algo está sucediendo y es delicado, hay personas…de nuestras familias que han desaparecido, y necesito que me digas que sabes al respecto Yagami. – dijo Kyo mirando detenidamente al pelirrojo, queriendo no perder ningún detalle en su reacción, esperando algún atisbo que pudiese parecer una mentira. Iori solo entrecerró los ojos extrañado.

– De que mierda me estás hablando… - respondido Iori con interés, regresando una mirada directa, tras dar otra calada al cigarrillo. El humo danzaba desorientado alrededor de su rostro.

Sus palabras acordes se denotaban sinceras y esto consterno a Kyo. No puede ser que no sepa nada, es imposible, pensó.

– Je, dime eso tú, Yagami. ¿Quién era ese sacerdote extraño del motel? Ese, ese al que se lo trago el maldito muro. – espeto Kyo dando rienda suelta a su impaciencia. Ante esas palabras, una evidente sorpresa embargo a Iori durante un instante, la ceniza de su cigarrillo cayó descuidada sobre el piso. Desvió la vista distraído hacía en ventanal.

– ¿Tú también los viste…? – indago Iori consternado. No habían sido alucinaciones, en realidad si fue atacado por varios entes, en realidad ¿si fue perseguido? Pensó Iori confuso.

– Claro que lo vi, no estoy ciego. Espera ¿Eran varios? – espeto Kyo algo perplejo por la pregunta de Yagami. No puede ser, ¿era posible que él no supiera nada?, no, no, negó Kyo para sí mismo.

\- ¿Quién demonios eran? – pregunto el joven Kusanagi con creciente ansiedad.

– No lo sé… - respondió Iori tan bajo y ensimismado que Kyo por poco escuchó sus palabras.

Yagami se levantó, caminando hasta el ventanal del apartamento que cubría casi toda la pared frontal. Se detuvo dando una última bocanada al cigarrillo, luego sus restos fueron consumidos por un destello violeta.

Kyo estaba harto de las pausas largas, no podía aceptar que Yagami desconociera totalmente lo que sucedía. Todo lo que hizo, el combate, sus heridas, todo aquello para no conseguir ningún tipo de información. Era demasiado frustrante para que Kyo lo aceptara.

– Vamos Yagami, sé que sabes algo. No hice todo este maldito viajé para que me salgas con que apenas te estas enterando. – Insistió Kyo enojado.

– Hpm, no sabes cuánto siento no serte de ayuda. – respondió Iori con una sonrisa amplia, maliciosa. Su vista aún estaba perdida en algo más allá de la ventana.

Kyo sintió un leve rubor subiendo por su cuello, exasperado ante la realidad. Suspiro suave evitando el dolor en el costado y contuvo palabras rebeldes que solo complicarían la conversación.

Iori recordó el espectro compuesto de pesadillas y oscuridad, el grito de fondo…la mirada aterrada de sus compañeros…los rezos provenientes de los rincones oscuros del sueño, el disturbio reaccionando como una bestia enjaulada. Tan repentino, caótico y sin sentido. Apretó los puños.

– Tal vez si tenga algo que aportar. Pero primero vas a decirme con claridad que es "eso" que está sucediendo. Y por qué viniste a buscarme creyendo que conocía algo al respecto. – rompió el silencio Yagami, retomando su posición en el sillón frente a Kyo. Su expresión endurecida, expectante.

Kyo resumió parcialmente a Iori todo cuanto sabía, impersonalizando el padecimiento de Yuki y los movimientos que su familia estaba haciendo al respecto. No quería que Iori supiera lo directamente afectado que estaba por aquello, no le daría un poder que no tenía sobre él. Así que elimino nombres propios y le hablo de todas las especulaciones infundadas.

Iori escucho absorto en total silencio, desviando ocasionalmente la mirada con aire cansino, pensando algo desconocido para Kyo. Fumando un cigarrillo más.

Finalmente se levantó del asiento y observo a Kyo detenidamente. Observo su palidez, su mirada ojerosa, su absoluta resolución, esperando la respuesta de Iori. Su estado de extenuación superior al suyo.

Que le importaba su estado, ya había pagado su parte curando las heridas producidas por aquella insensatez, pensó Iori. Pero podría necesitarlo más de lo que creía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar con claridad, muchas ideas sin sentido corrían por su mente y tal vez mantener al Kusanagi cerca le ayudaría a esclarecer la situación.

Por qué carajo siempre se queda callado, pensó Kyo enormemente irritado. El hombro le dolía como un demonio, estaba agotado. Pensar solo en salir de allí a buscar una farmacia donde le recetaran alguna cosa útil para sus heridas, buscar un motel donde pasar la noche, eso sin contar que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni que tan lejos estaba su motocicleta. Una molestia creciente se empezaba a hacer incontrolable.

– Necesito tiempo para pensar bien en todo esto. – puntualizo Yagami con perversidad casi leyendo la expresión honesta que Kyo no lograba contener.

!No me jodas¡ grito Kyo mentalmente. No pensaba por nada del mundo irse de allí sin una maldita respuesta. No fuese que Yagami se perdiera de nuevo y mandara el asunto al traste. Tenso miro a Iori directamente, odiando cada milímetro de aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible que se dibujó en su rostro al darle la espalda.

– Descansa por hoy Kusanagi, no intentes tentar tu maldita suerte conmigo. – espeto Iori y avanzo a la cocina, de los cajones bajos saco una caja metálica no muy grande. Camino despreocupado en dirección a la habitación y desde el dintel de la puerta hizo una señal a Kyo con la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que lo siguiera.

Kyo lo observo con absoluta desconfianza, no lograba dilucidar que carajos pensaba Iori y estaba cansado de brincar entre la sorpresa y el enojo. El dolor no suponía un mejor panorama, desmejorando enormemente su carácter. Pero aun así se levantó y entro en la habitación.

El lugar era bastante amplio, dividido solo por un delgado muro de madera y metal daba la impresión de una segunda sala de estar. Al fondo el mismo ventanal que cubría el espacio abierto de la sala, también se extendía hasta el extremo del cuarto, tiñendo el espacio con las tonalidades frías, nocturnas de la ciudad.

Aquella mitad de la habitación al lado del ventanal, era una clase de estudio abierto con muebles de dibujo técnico y herramientas arquitectónicas relegadas a un costado, semi cubiertas por una sabana traslucida. Una de las mesas sin cubrir tenia algunas partituras garabateadas y un portátil cerrado conectado por medio de un dispositivo a varios amplificadores de diferentes calibres que rodeaban la mesa. A su alrededor pulcramente ubicadas estaban dos guitarras y un bajo. Aquel espacio con los instrumentos le generó una particular calma a Kyo. Recordando la imagen distante de un Iori que no conocía bien.

Kyo observo que a este lado de la habitación, se encontraba una cama doble con una iluminación tenue de colores cálidos. Una pequeña biblioteca se situaba contra el muro opuesto al ventanal, con otro escritorio más pequeño empalmado a ella. La decoración era vanguardista, minimalista y Kyo tuvo la impresión clara de que aquel lugar no pertenecía exactamente a Yagami.

Iori había arrastrado la silla de la biblioteca al lado de la cama, cerca de la mesita de noche.

– Descansa acá por hoy, mañana hablaremos con más tiempo y calma. – dijo Iori y aunque su tono era cortante, sus palabras salieron condescendientes. Kyo lo observo desconfiado. No lograba hacerse una idea muy clara, ¿Iori quería que Kyo descansara en su cama? Una imagen descabellada de ellos durmiendo juntos cruzo fugaz por su cabeza y retrocedió un paso casi escandalizado ante esa demencial idea suya. La elimino automáticamente antes siquiera de razonarla.

Iori miro de soslayo a Kyo a causa de la tardanza, porque mierda se quedaba ahí parado. Suficiente tenía con curar sus heridas, ahora prestar su cama, ¿acaso lo tendría que cargar y hacerlo dormir? Pensó irritado.

– Que estas esperando maldición, tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que puedes usar la cama. Más te vale que estés mejor para mañana, así podremos analizar bien como proceder. – hablo Iori cortante, pero aun condescendiente.

– ¿Proceder? ¿Qué estás pensando? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – respondió Kyo irritado a su vez.

– Mañana Kusanagi. – espeto cortante – Ahora. ¿Piensas meterte en la cama o estas esperando a que lo haga yo? – puntualizo Iori dándole la espalda nuevamente.

– Podrías intentarlo y darme el gusto de hacer que lo lamentes. – respondió Kyo cortante. Iori bufo una risa ahogada y monosílaba en respuesta.

Kyo cruzo al lado de Yagami y tomo asiento en la cama, estaba agotado, no quería soportar un minuto más el dolor. Dormir en una cama cómoda no le suponía ningún problema en lo absoluto, así fuese de Iori, así fuese del mismísimo rey del infierno, dejarse caer en los brazos del sueño tras varias noches de trasnocho, era una idea tentadora. Miro a Iori con cara de "¿No piensas irte?" pero este estaba hurgando en la caja metalizada abierta, esta contenía varias ampolletas, jeringas y algunos fármacos. Kyo desvió nuevamente su mirada a la herida vendada que Iori exponía bajo su camisa abierta y pensativo, guardo silencio un instante.

Iori preparo una jeringa, extrajo un líquido traslucido. Luego hizo lo mismo con otra y la dejo a un lado de la caja.

– No es un dolor que desaparezca con algunas pastillas, necesita algo mucho más potente. – dijo Iori, ante lo cual hizo una seña a Kyo para que se acostara.

La imagen de Yagami con una luz débil reflejada en sus ojos rojos, en medio de un rostro oscurecido y una jeringa destilando densas gotas de quien sabe que fármaco, se le hizo siniestra. Pero estaba exhausto y por la promesa de apartar el irritable dolor que cargaba, vendería el alma. Tras titubear unos segundos, casi le pareció vislumbrar una sonrisa macabra en Iori…o había sido solo su impresión por lo vulnerable que se sentía.

Se recostó finalmente despreocupado, resuelto a que hiciera lo que debía y lo dejara descansar. La cama era como un pedazo de cielo bajo su adolorido cuerpo.

La aguja penetro en la piel a la altura del hombro, Kyo no se inmuto ante el pinchazo, tras la operación improvisada de la bala, nada podía llegar a mayor intensidad que aquello.

A la final te acostumbras al dolor, pensó. Miro de soslayo a Iori. El sedante hizo efecto casi de manera automática y una somnolencia que arrancaba el malestar del cuerpo lo envolvió. Te acostumbras al dolor, eh Yagami, pensó nuevamente mientras sus ojos caían pesados, cerrados por el tan deseado descanso.


	11. Cavilaciones y una mañana tranquila

Iori observo a Kyo quedamente, un minuto, dos, tal vez más. La absoluta tranquilidad en su semblante, sumergiéndose a un estado casi cadavérico, pausado. Con la fragilidad voluntaria de una polilla que se acerca al fuego. Permitirse estar a merced de su más acérrimo enemigo, con débil vacilación, con enorme confianza. Que tan tonto podría ser el Kusanagi, que tanta fé depositaba en su causa. Como para permitirse exponer su integridad de manera descuidada.

La mano de Iori se había movido casi involuntaria, estaba posada con delicadeza en el rostro de Kyo. Sus dedos se deslizaron lentos rozando la piel. Descendiendo desde los pómulos, bajando por las mejillas, rozando levemente los labios, deslizándose por el mentón, hasta que todo su tacto cubrió el cuello de Kyo. Podía sentir su palpitación lenta, fuerte. Su respiración pasiva casi imperceptible. Acompañando de aquellas pulsaciones como un eco lejano, algo en su interior pugnaba feroz. Allí estaba la bestia, trepada, rapaz, sobre sus hombros. No la escuchaba, pero una terrible pulsión que se transformaba en olas de desbocado deseo, generaba que apretara un poco más con cada palpitar de su cuello desnudo.

\- Confías demasiado, Kusanagi. – susurro Iori alejando el tacto de la piel tibia. Kyo no se inmuto en lo absoluto. El calmante era muy potente, de corte quirúrgico. Posiblemente Kyo no sentiría absolutamente nada, ni su propia existencia evaporándose hasta pasadas muchas horas. Iori apretaba su mano con fuerza encarando la sensación silenciosa que se revolvía en su interior. No le permitiría arrebatar su vida de una manera tan patética.

Camino hasta casi llegar al enorme ventanal y tomando la guitarra acústica, posada en uno de los amplificadores, salió de la habitación evitando mirarlo nuevamente.

Ya en la sala tomo un cigarrillo, dos escasos ejemplares restaron en la cajetilla. Últimamente no fumaba mucho, salvo los dos últimos días cargados de pesadillas quijotescas. Y ahora, con la llegada de Kyo, se volvía un acto mas constante. Tenerlo cerca le afectaba, el cigarrillo le facilitaba solo un poco, controlar aquella ansiedad embargante.

Dio una calada profunda queriendo dispersar a Kyo de sus pensamientos, llevaba muy poco de haber recuperado la lucidez plena y aun desconocía que fuese el causante de todo, como también desconocía quien de su familia habría sido la victima desaparecida. Nunca fue muy allegado a los Yagami, siempre evadiendo cuestiones familiares, temas de aceptable sucesión, organización administrativa de los bienes y recursos. Desde cosas mundanas hasta el tema complejo de la guerra de clanes. Siempre evitando esos lazos fuertes que encadenaban aquel apellido. Su único interés siempre había sido Kyo. Cuanta ironía.

Tampoco sabía que miembros de los Kusanagi estaban implicados. Kyo había sido cuidadoso de no revelar información que no deseaba que Iori conociera, pero aun así, que Kyo decidiera buscarlo, alejarse de su zona de confort y enfrentar posibilidades nada favorables, solo remarcaba lo importantes que era para él las personas implicadas.

Iori dio otra calada. Allí estaba de nuevo pensando en el Kusanagi. Era inevitable, había sido él quien trajo consigo una cuestión que Iori ya le ameritaba a la demencia.

Quienes eran esos monjes, la sombra salida de una absoluta pesadilla, los gritos…aquellos gritos pertenecían a un hombre, eso lo recordaba bien, como también que el dolor que sintió en el pecho no era el mismo que advenía por el disturbio. Era diferente, letal. Por un instante sintió como si la vida lo abandonara.

Ubicó la guitarra en posición de toque y la afinó, acorde por acorde. Si Kyo estaba en lo cierto, era posible que aquellos monjes tragados por la oscuridad lo estuviesen buscando para meterlo en la lista de desaparecidos. Pero aun así, se sorprendió al saber que también habían sido vistos por Kyo. Cuando ataco a uno de ellos percibió su materialidad, pero no hubo sangre y a pesar de que tuvo la impresión de haberlo herido, sus manos no estaban manchadas, como tampoco habían ardido sus telas ante la deflagración de las llamas. Pero la presión. Esa gravedad a la que se vio sometido, eso sí lo percibió muy real.

¿Y si buscaban reducirlo para que alguien más recogiera su cuerpo inconsciente? Suspiro. Eso no explicaba que pudiesen aparecer o desaparecer de manera antinatural; ahora mucho menos el espectro del bar. A ese nadie lo había visto y ante ese, a diferencia de los otros, el disturbio salto desbocado sin dar oportunidad. Iori dio la última bocanada a su cigarrillo que se consumió nuevamente entre el fulgor morado de sus manos. Una suave tonada acústica retumbo por los rincones de la sala de estar.

¿A la persona que estaba en coma también la habría abordado aquel espectro? Los Kusanagi, Yagami y Kagura. Esas eran las 3 familias que mantenían a Orochi con el culo encerrado en alguna dimensión carcelaria. ¿Estarían buscando un levantamiento nuevo de Orochi? ¿Acaso era de nunca acabar la reintegración de los seguidores de aquella monstruosa deidad?

Tal vez su mejor opción era buscar a Chizuru, ya habían sido guiados por ella en aquella ocasión y no existía ser más comprometido con mantener el culo de Orochi bajo llave. Aunque solo fuera una especulación, igual que todas las que trajo Kyo consigo.

La melodía muto en múltiples formas, influenciadas por los pensamientos que giraban en la mente de Iori. Durante varias horas cavilo la información compartida, sacando múltiples especulaciones, algunas demenciales ideas sin sentido, otras demasiado terribles para ser posibles. Pero todas de alguna manera, recaían sobre las 3 familias del sello y por ende terminaba siempre con Chizuru. Debían encontrarla.

Iori recostó la cabeza cansada en el respaldo del sillón, observo como a través de los tragaluces del techo, el cielo transmutaba de los colores de la noche a tonos intermedios. Pronto despuntaría el alba y con un plan claro o sin él, debían partir de aquella ciudad. El panorama de ser un convicto, sumado a que en cualquier momento podría contactarlo el miembro de la otra banda e indagar sobre lo sucedido esa última semana, no era muy conveniente. Cerro sus ojos buscando descansar algunas horas para reponer energías, ya que la maldita cama no era una opción, por lo menos el sillón era cómodo.

En sus pensamientos se plasmó la imagen de Kyo durmiendo plácidamente, vulnerable, con su piel expuesta, el aroma del fuego, la sangre de su herida aún tan fresca en la piel de Iori. Apretó los dientes, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Poso una mano en su pecho y respiro profundo, no era una buena idea tener a Kyo tan cerca, lo sabía.

Un sopor suave se apodero de su mente, el cansancio acumulado de largas noches sin dormir paso factura. Iori evadió las imágenes que prometían hacer un recuento de la noche, ya que casi todas ellas estaban plagadas del Kusanagi. Pensó mejor en la noche del bar, en rememorar parte por parte sin ser cegado por el riot, que había percibido. El eco en los gritos, el dolor ajeno, un olor particular. sí, de incienso y sangre, con un leve aroma floral. Voces de fondo, ajenas al riot, ajenas al espectro, pero ¿que decían? Iori se vio sumergido en una negrura absoluta, dormía.

Caminaba con dificultad, sentía el peso de centenares encima suyo. Una melodía acústica reemplazaba todo sonido, la misma de la velada en el bar. El camino era una línea formada por granito oscuro, modulado en pedazos calientes como brasas, pero no ardían o no las sentía. Su entorno era un extraño matiz aceitoso y oscuro, una niebla pálida, grisácea, enrarecida. Caminaba a ciegas por el camino de piedras negras y entre su obnubilado alrededor se movían formas indescifrables. Aquellas presencias inteligibles frenaron su movimiento repentinamente y lo observaron al mismo tiempo. La niebla se cerró envolviendo su cuerpo, cubriendo a totalidad sus sentidos, ingresando por su boca, su nariz, sus ojos, sus oídos. Inundando con pesadez sus pulmones, cortando la respiración.

Iori desespero ante aquel contacto invasivo, la música acústica ahora solo era un sonido lejano y las voces de aquellas sombras de niebla llegaron a él. Le gritaron cargadas de odio, le susurraron como un amante al oído, le ordenaron, se lamentaron.

Iori vio la escena del bar repetirse en tercera persona. Se vio a si mismo envuelto en una viscosa oscuridad, con un escenario traslapado dimensionalmente. Era el bar, pero a la vez no. Era un lugar con techo alto de madera, velas, un fuerte olor a hiervas, incienso, nenúfares, casi imperceptibles y aromáticos. Sentía que de él en ese momento provenían los gritos, gruñidos de la bestia.

– …encuentra…y acabará…u…sufrimien… - la voz sonó lejana, irreconocible, pero las palabras que flotaban entrecortadas, provenían de la sombra. Más allá de los susurros infernales de la misma, alguien ordenaba.

La imagen caótica ya traslapada entre el enfrentamiento de aquel Iori contra la densa oscuridad, se mezcló con el titilar de velas ardiendo en medio de la madera. La imagen perdía su forma paulatinamente. Los gritos, los gruñidos, las maldiciones, la voz que ordenaba y se ahogaba parcialmente en medio del ruido. Todo ello fue superado por un sonido débil, claro, casi como un susurro a su oído.

– Yagami… –

Era la voz de Kyo. La escena caótica frente a Iori fue delegada a un segundo plano, mientras aquella voz lo llamaba reiteradamente. Imágenes borrosas de Kusanagi invadieron su visión.

La sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo enojaba, la orden imperiosa que desquiciaba su temple, la quietud casi mortal sobre la acera, la sonrisa débil acompañada de sangre, los gemidos de dolor ahogados en su mano, su sangre roja recorriendo las suyas, su mal disimulada atención a la herida en su abdomen, la placidez de absoluta quietud al dormir. La rabia, el deseo.

\- Yagami…detente. – La voz de Kyo salió ronca, entrecortada. Iori vio su rostro congestionado, con sus manos temblorosas, intentando apartar las suyas de su cuello.

Flotaba en la absoluta nada, sin sueños, sin sentidos, sin dolor. Pero era consciente de ese vacío y le asusto. Algo se posaba con fuerza en su vientre, algo le presionaba el pecho, no podía respirar.

Kyo abrió los ojos alarmado ante la sensación de ahogo y lo vio. Iori, posado sobre su cuerpo, las manos cerradas en su cuello, con una mirada febril. Un fulgor rojo en los ojos de Yagami, lo observaban directo, pero a la vez ausente, muy lejos de allí. Kyo intento apartarlo, pero su cuerpo no se lograba mover con precisión, estaba entumecido hasta los pies y no alcanzaba a aplicar fuerza suficiente, le era difícil solo levantar los brazos. Salvo por la presión y la falta de aire, no podía sentir nada, no existía dolor alguno, pero Iori lo estaba estrangulando.

Kyo intento alcanzar el rostro de Iori, mientras con su otra mano se esforzaba por bajar la presión en su cuello. Lo llamo varias veces, le ordenó detenerse, pero Iori no lo escuchaba, parecía en un frenesí pausado. Qué demonios había inyectado Iori en él. Acaso un maldito calmante para caballos. Gruño intentando tomar un poco de aire.

\- ¡Yagami! – gimio Kyo con urgencia al ver que este apretaba cada vez más, sus uñas se internaban en la piel de Kyo y de esta, brotaron escasas gotas de sangre. Palpo con su mano errática la mesita de noche, buscando algo con lo cual defenderse. Sus piernas no respondían en absoluto bajo total influencia del sedante. El peso de iori lo neutralizaba.

La caja metálica cayó al piso, despidiendo en todas direcciones su contenido de fármacos. Kyo ahogo una maldición. Iori no aplicaba la fuerza suficiente para acabar con todo, pero la falta de aire sumada a la presión en la vena Orta lo estaba privando, viendo esa debilidad intensificada por el efecto de la droga aun en su cuerpo. Kyo palpo con los dedos una segunda jeringa, aquella que Iori llenó antes de aplicarle la primera. Su corazón a pesar de la situación no lograba un ritmo muy acelerado, la adrenalina de la supervivencia nunca llego a él.

Rozo la jeringa con los dedos temblorosos casi perdiendo su base al borde de la mesa, pero logro con dificultad empuñarla. Kyo clavo con torpeza la aguja en la pierna de Iori vertiendo todo su contenido en ella. Yagami no se inmuto ante la perforación. Pero en su mirada había algo diferente, un cierto atisbo de lucidez que ya no observaba a la nada entre ellos. De sus labios fluían densos surcos de sangre que goteaban sobre el pecho de Kyo.

– Yagami…detente. – hablo Kyo, los brazos le pesaban, la vista se nublo y su cuerpo adormecido no lucho más, quedando sosegado bajo las manos de Iori. La presión de su cuello cedió de repente, tras un suspiro profundo por oxigeno Kyo quedo sumergido de nuevo en el letargo de la droga.

Iori poso sus manos en los extremos de la almohada, jadeante. Vio las marcas rojizas en el cuello pálido, los hilillos de sangre que goteaban lentos desde los cortes hasta mezclarse con la suya propia, que manchaba ya, la venda del pecho. Maldijo una y mil veces e intento levantarse alejándose del cuerpo de Kusanagi, pero su pierna no se lo permitió. Y al inspeccionar la falta de reacción de esta, observo como la jeringa, que había dispuesto para sí mismo y había olvidado en la mesa de noche tras priorizar mantener su distancia del durmiente, oscilaba clavada en su pierna. Una sonrisa amarga cruzo su rostro arrancando la aguja, esta cayó rodando por el piso entre los demás medicamentos diseminados. Chico astuto, pensó.

Intentó deslizarse a un lado de la cama, pero ya presa de la parálisis, se desplomo a mitad del cuerpo de Kyo. Su cabeza posada por sobre el hombro izquierdo de este, recayó sobre la almohada, justo al lado de su cuello. Un olor almizclado de alcohol etílico y cigarrillo, acompañado de ese inconfundible olor del fuego, llego a Iori. Casi había logrado estrangular a Kyo y se odio por ello, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse.

Estaba claro que las pesadillas no habían desaparecido pero, ¿Por qué el disturbio reiteraba? ¿Por qué seguía regresando con la facilidad deslizante del deseo? Sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez irresistible.

De algo estaba seguro tras la pesadilla plagada de recuerdos, lo estaban rastreando. Tenía la impresión de que algo lograba ubicarlo desde algún lugar que, al intentar localizarlo, también daba a Iori la capacidad de percibir vestigios del origen. La respiración pausada de Kyo presionaba contra su pecho. Iori cayó en un amargo sueño químico.

Kyo respiro hondo y dio un leve respingo como reaccionando tardío ante algo. Gruño por lo bajo, podía sentir a Iori, las suaves exhalaciones tan cerca de su cuello. Abrió los ojos, el techo alto estaba fuertemente iluminado, una luz intensa se filtraba por los tragaluces. El ventanal del fondo de la habitación, situado en dirección al poniente, bañaba todo en pálida reflexión de un día soleado. No había dolor alguno, pero sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en la piel y el calor sofocante del cuerpo de Yagami. Poseía una temperatura casi febril y le incomodaba sentir como las gotas de sudor mutuo recorrían su piel hasta llegar a la sábana.

No quería mirarlo, era una posición en extremo inadecuada, incomoda, vergonzosa. Estaba aguardando a que el adormecimiento del cuerpo pasara para poder alejarse del contacto tan cercano. Tenía rabia, mucha, consigo mismo, con Yagami. Pudo haberlo asesinado tan fácilmente, el maldito pudo haber hecho lo que se le viniera en gana y ¿Cuál era la respuesta de Kyo? Confiar en que estaban bajo una tregua imaginaria, creer que ya estaba libre de un posible disturbio, dejarse sedar sin siquiera preguntar que mierda contenía la ampolleta.

Resoplo molesto, quería alejarse de Iori, tal vez nunca debió haber venido en primer lugar. Sabía que le esperaba, sí. Pero no tenía como imaginar que las cosas terminarían en aquellas circunstancias.

El cosquilleo cedió paulatinamente, los efectos del fármaco estaban apenas abandonando su sistema. Kyo se movió rápido y empujo a Yagami a un lado, el cual, en estado casi vegetativo, no se inmuto en lo absoluto. Iori estaba sobre un costado, el cabello revuelto cubría parte del rostro y este se diseminaba rebelde sobre la almohada. Sus labios dejaban marcas rojas en la funda.

Kyo se levantó de la cama con torpeza, toco las marcas en su cuello y los delgados surcos de la sangre seca detenidos por las vendas. Respiro exasperado y salió de la habitación.

Ya en el baño, se detuvo frente al espejo detallando su imagen, la cual observo con poco agrado. Su rostro algo pálido, ojeroso, con un corte superficial sobre la ceja. Su pecho tenia salpicaduras sanguinolentas, la venda del hombro apretada con impecable habilidad, yacía con una mancha oscura a causa del forcejeo y nítidos cardenales recorrían su piel por la parte derecha de su abdomen. Agradeció no sentir dolor alguno, al menos no por el momento. Maldijo a Yagami nuevamente.

Se dispuso a desatar las vendas, una sensación de suciedad lo invadía. Sugestionado sentía sobre su piel un sin número de cosas que quería lavar, entre esas la sangre y. Gruño molesto, avergonzado, limpiando el sudor, que pertenecía en gran parte a Yagami. Dejo que el agua lo recorriera fría, fresca. Considero seriamente que tras hablar con Iori, sin importar que decisión tomara este, se iría lejos lo antes posible.

Al salir del baño, improviso de manera regular, una gasa sostenida por esparadrapo sobre la herida. Su cabello aun goteaba copiosamente humedeciendo su torso desnudo. Se detuvo pensativo haciendo un paneo del lugar, no recordaba haber visto sus ropas y no le emocionaba en lo absoluto vestir solo su pantalón, que milagrosamente salió airado del conflicto.

Kyo diviso una manga de su camiseta, un pedazo grisáceo claro que sobresalía tímido bajo la tapa de una caneca metálica de basura en la cocina. Se acercó con una molestia creciente, arrebatando la prenda de la boca del objeto con un movimiento brusco. Un pequeño retazo de su camisa colgó holgado de su mano. El joven miro casi indignado el pedazo de prenda.

Al abrir la caneca metálica observo estupefacto como múltiples retazos de su camisa estaban revueltos en el cuenco y al levantar las partes rasgadas, le sorprendió la cantidad de sangre impregnada en la tela. Suspiro.

Algo bajo los pedazos llamo su atención. Aquel cuenco de basura estaba repleto solo de desperdicios antisépticos, ampolletas vacías y múltiples jeringas entre tabletas de plástico. Eran una cantidad abrumadora de medicamentos.

¿Acaso Yagami había hecho uso de todo aquello en tan solo una semana? Kyo apoyo sus brazos en el mesón de la cocina. Ciertamente Iori no había tenido una semana fácil, pensó. Con solo una herida profunda, sin padecer de ningún dolor constante, extenso, Kyo deseo matar a Iori un par de veces. Tal vez ahora entendía un poco más su terrible actitud ante el mundo. Miro pensativo hacia la habitación, sintiendo como el enojo que sintió al despertar, menguaba.

– Ahhh – exhalo irritado. A mí que mierda me importa que le suceda, no es culpa mía, pensó molesto. Tomo de nuevo los pedazos de su camisa, lanzándolos con fuerza de regreso a la caneca. Si la policía hiciera un allanamiento del lugar en aquel momento, tendrían mucho material para decir que localizaron a un psicópata, secuestrador y asesino. Kyo sonrió ante la idea y su estómago emitió un gruñido protestante.

Recordó no haber probado bocado desde la tarde anterior. Aun así, la sensación que le producía el hambre se le hizo impersonal, como si no fuera suya. Dio una mirada rápida a la cocina. Reconoció el impecable desuso del mesón, reflejando con suavidad la luz de la tarde que se filtraba intensa. Indago la nevera despreocupado y en su vacuo contenido solo encontró un par de botellas de agua acompañadas por un enlatado pequeño, destapado, con el rostro de un minino estampado en un costado. Cerro sin querer preguntarse nada sobre los extraños gustos que podría tener Iori. Miro de nuevo la habitación y luego deposito su atención en las llaves que colgaban de un retablo de madera esmaltada a un extremo de la cocina.

No estaba en sus planes dejarse morir por inanición así que decidió salir a comprar algo. Regreso a la habitación, Iori estaba en la misma posición, presa de un sueño profundo. O más bien atrapado en las fauces del fármaco. Mientras Yagami lograba regresar del "más allá" de los químicos, tendría tiempo suficiente para muchas cosas, tal vez hasta para estrangularlo ¿porque no? pensó Kyo resentido.

Tras una búsqueda rápida entre la ropa de Yagami y recordar que existía algo llamado celular, dejo al aparato muerto siendo alimentado por un cable y salió del apartamento.

Kyo camino por el amplio corredor interno, dos puertas bastante separadas parecían compartir el piso, una de ellas estaba entreabierta, pero nadie hacia presencia. Lo ignoro despreocupado dirigiéndose al ascensor.

– ¡Noctis! – grito suave, una delicada voz femenina y para cuando Kyo giro su cabeza unas delgadas agujas se clavaron en su piel, intentando ascender en tramos por su pantalón. Kyo dio un respingo y agarro al pequeño peludo que había trepado hasta su rodilla. Miro al animal, un cachorro de gato negro con líneas grises cruzando su lomo. Este estiro sus patas para intentar agarrar el borde de la manga de la camisa.

Kyo se giró en dirección a su dueña, una chica bonita, de poca estatura, ojos oscuros y cabello claro. Le sonrió mientras cargaba al pequeño gato de regreso. La mujer parecía sorprendida por alguna razón, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. No estaba en su mejor momento así que no le extraño la manera en que esta lo escruto.

– Es tuyo supongo. – dijo Kyo amable, mientras le rascaba la cabeza al minino, que tenía parte de la camisa entre sus zarpas. La chica asintió con la cabeza y a la vez negó con la voz. Kyo la miro divertido, entregando al animal. Ella se sobresaltó, pidiendo disculpas por la osadía del gato.

– Perdón…debe ser que le oliste. Como él. – dijo algo nerviosa, mientras envolvió al gato entre sus delicadas manos.

\- Si… ¿cómo quién? – asintió Kyo sonriendo y de manera inconsciente tomo la camisa de Iori y la olfateo por un instante. Reconoció un suave aroma cítrico, fresco, impregnado en la tela, un perfume. La chica se sonrojo levemente y desvió su mirada al animal.

– Él…como se encuentra. ¿Está bien? – pregunto la chica sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Yagami dices? - pregunto Kyo algo confuso.

– ¿Yagami…se llama? ...oh, no sabía. – sonrió la chica sorprendida. Bueno no esperaba que Iori fuese un vecino ejemplar, pero no decir su nombre a una chica bonita que vive justo a su lado. Tonto, pensó Kyo.

– El toco mi puerta hace varias noches, no se veía muy bien, me entrego a Noctis…dijo que, que no podía tenerlo por algunos días. Él, él estaba herido ¿cierto? – pregunto la chica, había una preocupación honesta en sus ojos. Kyo la observo varios segundos antes de responder.

\- Él está bien, no te preocupes. – respondió con amabilidad. La chica sonrió y bajo nuevamente la mirada.

– jeje Bueno no conocía como estaba y hacía días no lo sentía allí. Me alegro que este bien…él nunca había traido a nadie antes…- el nerviosismo de la mujer solo parecía ir en aumento y tras sus palabras Kyo la miro extrañado, ¿no lo sintió? ¿Traer gente antes?

Le gusta Yagami, pensó Kyo divertido ante el ataque de timidez que demostraba la chica. ¿Era algún tipo de acosadora que no le hablaba, pero lo espiaba? ¿O tal vez una amante a la cual no le dijo su nombre? La chica se percató de la sonrisa indagadora de Kyo.

– Yo no…digo, las paredes son gruesas pero, es imposible no escuchar nada…el techo está conectado…se escucha cuando está tocando la guitarra…pero no es mucho, solo algunos ruidos…yo no. – dijo la chica rápido, entrecortado, temblando un poco de la vergüenza, parecía a punto de llorar.

– Yo no sabía que él...que ustedes… - Guardo silencio abruptamente como si hubiese dicho algo inapropiado. Su tez clara ya tenía el color vivo de un calamar, arrebujando en sus mejillas. La chica entrego con velocidad el gato a Kyo.

– Dile que Noctis está muy ¡bien! Y que no mas…no puedo… - puntualizo la chica enredándose con sus propias palabras, en extremo sonrojada, tras lo cual cerró la puerta en la cara de Kyo.

Kyo miro durante varios segundos la puerta cerrada. El gatito nuevamente atrapo entre sus zarpas los bordes largos de la camisa. Pero que mierda había sido eso, pensó Kyo. ¿Sí era una acosadora en extremo tímida? ¿Acaso le compartió una expresión muy severa al mirarla, o acaso dijo algo indebido? Suspiro exasperado, con cuánta gente rara debía tratar.

Aun así, al caminar de regreso por el corredor, resistió una risa que pugnaba por salir cuando miro al gatito, el olor de la ropa, la lata de comida en el refrigerador, la vecina incauta y prendada a la cual relegar la responsabilidad. Sonrió. Iori Yagami cuidando de un gato. Era una idea tan hilarante que le puso de muy buen humor, haciéndole olvidar cualquier resentimiento de esa mañana. Kyo metió al pequeño animal dentro de su camisa. Tomo el ascensor y bajo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

– ¿Noctis? Es un bonito nombre el que te puso esa chica. – le hablo al animal.

Con un hambre de paladar nada exigente, comió con avidez el primer tentempié que encontró, tras lo cual, fue en búsqueda de su motocicleta. Esta corrió con suerte al haberla dejado lejos del motel ya que seguía allí acompañada de otros vehículos.

Regresó poco después de una hora. Tenía una bolsa con un par de bebidas energizantes, una nueva lata de comida de gato y una cajetilla de cigarrillos igual a la que estaba ya vacía en la mesa de la sala. Todo lo necesario para una charla ininterrumpida.

Las llaves eran solo un juego de dos, así que no sería nada difícil dar con la indicada. Miro ambas y escogió una al azar, pero al acercarse a la puerta el sonido, bajo y melodioso de una guitarra lo hizo detenerse. Kyo descansó la espalda en la pared junto a la puerta, por la cual se filtraban melodiosas notas. Escucho silencioso un par de minutos hasta que el arpegio se silenció. Paredes gruesas eh, pensó dirigiendo una mirada a la puerta cerrada de la chica tímida. ¿Estaría espiando en este momento? Noctis dormía enredado bajo la tela de la camisa.

Kyo probo suerte, no era la llave. Pasó a la otra maldiciendo las probabilidades. Entro a la instancia.

Iori descargó la guitarra a un lado del sillón, observo como Kyo colgaba las llaves de su apartamento, sus llaves, tomadas sin permiso. Una rabia creciente acompañó la molestia de ver una de sus camisas, usurpada de la misma manera. Se acercó.

– Es increíble la absurda tolerancia que tienes a las drogas Yagami. Pensé que pasarías de largo hasta el anochecer. – espeto Kyo observando el semblante silencioso y amenazante de Iori al acercarse.

– No sabía que tenías por pasatiempo nocturno atacar a tus huéspedes. – pugno cortante Kyo. Iori sesgo la mirada sin poder ocultar la molestia que le generaba el joven.

– Tú no eres mi invitado Kusanagi, por lo cual no deberías tomar sin autorización, absolutamente nada. – las palabras de Iori salieron pausadas, cortantes. Su cuerpo tenso, aplacaba una reacción agresiva.

– Pensé que estaba en los márgenes de la hospitalidad demostrada hace unas horas. – respondió Kyo con una sonrisa retadora, deseando repentinamente que Yagami actuara en vez de hablar. Pero no sucedió, porque del vientre de Kyo una pequeña garra atrapo victoriosa, uno de los botones de la camisa corta del pelirrojo.

Iori desvió la mirada soez hacia la parte baja de su pecho, un pequeño gatito oscuro estaba casi trepado a su camisa. Kyo evito, con absoluto control de sí mismo, reír. Si una sola risa, por más suave que fuese, se escapaba de su garganta, todo se trasformaría en una batalla campal.

Yagami no lo miro, se alejó con el gato en una de sus manos y se sentó en el sillón sin mediar más palabras.

– Chica idiota. – susurro para sí mismo Iori.

– No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces Kusanagi, ni para pelear por trivialidades. – Espeto Iori arrugando la cajetilla vacía de cigarrillos, mientras alejaba al gatito de su pantalón. Cruzaron miradas, la de Kyo casi divertida, la de Iori molesta.

Kyo saco las bebidas de la bolsa. Lanzó una por lo aires, recibida tras un reflejo rápido por parte del pelirrojo. Este sonrió con desdén, restándole importancia a todo.

– El sedante es fuerte, pero tiene su tiempo límite. Lamentaras mover con tanto descuido ese hombro Kusanagi. – hizo una pausa donde solo se escuchó el gas escapando de la lata energizante. – Aunque aun hay calmantes de sobra, si es que eso quieres. - alzo una mirada de zorro hacia el castaño y bebió.

Jamás, pensó Kyo. Eso no lo dudaba ni por poco. Posó, esta vez con delicadeza, la cajetilla de cigarrillos en la mesa. Ya no habría más distracciones. Noctis dormía hecho una bolita de pelos al otro extremo del sillón.

– Bueno, se directo Yagami, que sabes. – hablo Kyo imperante, recostado en el muro lateral del fondo. Con una imagen completa del lugar. Desde allí pudo ver su chaqueta, desparramada en el piso tras una de las poltronas.

– No puedo decir algo completamente verídico, pero es evidente que estoy siendo cazado, cuando...sucedió, lo del bar. Tuve una alucinación, ensoñación, no estoy seguro que. Algo irreal que tomaba forma y fuerza en mi realidad inmediata. – Iori hizo una pausa queriendo buscar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar como un demente. Kyo aguardo en silencio, extrañado.

– Un ser oscuro sin forma clara, acompañado de voces caóticas. Una pesadilla que cegó mis sentidos, pero proveniente de algún lugar. Y ese lugar lo pude percibir. La voz de un hombre detrás, ordenando encontrarme, los gritos de otro hombre. Las formas de un templo, uno rodeado de nenúfares. – Iori se detuvo, pensativo, cavilando.

Kyo lo miro sin entender gran parte de sus palabras, todas ellas sonaban demenciales, pero la expresión seria de Yagami lo confundía. ¿Un espíritu acaso? ¿Alguien que lo comandaba? Cuanto sin sentido, pensó. Pero le creía, por alguna razón le creía. Posiblemente por aquel ser de túnica clara, siendo tragado por la oscuridad.

Yuki. Su nombre sonó de fondo en la mente de Kyo, como una palabra estridente y dolorosa.

– Creo que buscaban debilitarme. El acoso nocturno, las voces. No sé qué demonios son o que hacen. – miro Iori a Kyo. – Pero la sangre de Orochi reacciona a ellos, los repele. Por eso creo que esta no será la última vez que vengan por mi. Buscarán rastrearme de nuevo. – puntualizo Iori posando nuevamente la mirada en la lejanía.

– Quieres decir…que la sangre de Orochi ¿Te está protegiendo? – respondió Kyo quedamente. Eso ubicaba a Yagami en la posición abnegada de víctima. Aunque ya lo sospechaba, él no estaba implicado en las desapariciones. Él, al igual que Yuki había sido atacado por algo intangible, pero a diferencia de ella, no había caído.

– No lo sé, pero no hay caso en darle vueltas al asunto. Debemos encontrar a Chizuru, si ella fue atacada, debió ser capaz de defenderse. Tal vez este ocultándose de esos entes. – respondió Iori levantándose del asiento. Kyo lo miro pensativo.

– Entiendo. Ella debe saber algo más que nosotros...y si puedes percibir cuando hacen ese extraño contacto, ella podría ayudarnos a rastrear de donde proviene…- acoto Kyo. Una emoción suave comenzaba a embargarlo. Por fin estaba tras un plan sólido.

\- ¿Dónde podríamos buscarla? Mi familia ya mencionó que no lograba contactarla. – pregunto Kyo recogiendo su chaqueta del piso. Aunque el cuero era impermeable, tenía un fuerte aroma a sangre y ceniza.

– Podemos comenzar en el templo donde vive, supongo. Si hacemos una búsqueda más profunda, sabiendo que esa condenada mujer es bastante astuta, debe haber alguna señal que haya dejado. – respondió Iori. Kyo empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, con la chaqueta tendría suficiente, pensó.

– Deja así. – espeto Yagami. – Ya no la quiero igual. – respondió cortante entrando en la habitación. A Kyo la indignación le provoco quemar la prenda, pero no lo hizo, no era nada razonable, era mejor que estar sin camisa, con el cuero rígido presionando el hombro desnudo. Suspiro controlando el impulso.

Un ruido ahogado de algo quebrándose sonó tras de él. Kyo observo la pared blanca, ascendió su mirada hasta las vigas de madera que cruzaban el techo. Estas continuaban su curso sin mayor interrupción sobre el muro, dejando entre el techo alto y la pared gruesa que separaba los apartamentos, un espacio abierto no muy amplio.

Ah, con que a eso se refería la chica entre todo lo que balbuceo. Rió por bajo ¿Estaría escuchando acaso todo lo que ellos hablaban o hacían? Pero la respuesta le llego como un baldado de agua fría. Los ruidos de la noche anterior, gritos ahogados y gemidos…Kyo se negó a pensarlo más allá, todo ese sonrojo exagerado y esa expresión nerviosa, lacrimosa. Esa maldita chica estaba pensando que ellos dos... "ustedes eran". Y luego verlo vistiendo la camisa de Yagami. Kyo sintió una gran irritación. El calor subía intenso por su cuello. Una ira profunda contra Iori le llego, contra aquella maldita mujer que pensaba lo que no era.

Apretó el respaldo de la poltrona con fuerza y respiro calmando la vergüenza que reptaba por sus orejas y enardecía en sus mejillas. Cuanto estaba odiando a Yagami.

– Por cierto. – hablo Iori al salir de la habitación. Kyo dio un respingo y agacho el rostro.

– Ya que lo recibiste, regresa el gato a su nueva dueña, no pienso llevarlo a ningún lado. – espeto imperioso mientras posaba un estuche de guitarra sobre el sillón. Mirando dócil al durmiente Noctis.

– Puedes llevarlo tú ¡no soy tu maldito sirviente! – respondió Kyo en voz más alta de lo que esperaba.

Yagami lo observo. Una leve sonrisa, aquella sonrisa cargada de malicia que tanto odiaba Kyo se dibujó en su rostro.

– Esperare abajo. – hablo golpeado mientras camino presuroso a la puerta, tiro de esta con tanta fuerza que choco contra el muro haciendo tintinear las llaves. – Espero que le aclares todo a esa… - Su voz retumbo al fondo del corredor, tras salir brío y abandonar la instancia.

Iori aun observaba la poltrona. Kyo con el rostro rojizo, avergonzado, iracundo. A que se debía esa reacción, esa expresión casi exquisita, descontrolada ¿Tan fácil era provocarlo? ¿Ó habría sido algo diferente? Ah, que importaba. Iori rió abiertamente, el eco de su risa se dispersó por el corredor.


	12. Febril ensoñación

La noto desde los días subsiguientes a su ocupación, su mirada furtiva, sus accidentales encuentros en el ascensor. Pequeña, hermosa, tímida, pero terriblemente débil, a veces podía sentir su fragilidad vibrando con solo mirarla. Le provocaba tocarla y apretar hasta que cediera, dejando caer sus pedazos. Revoloteaba como una delicada mariposa cerca de una fogata, casi quemando sus alas y no lo sabía.

Iori recordaba bien la noche en que entrego al animal. El dolor solo era desviado por lapsos bajo el efecto del sedante, la herida solo una pulsación mínima al lado del riot. La droga también anulaba los sueños, silenciaba las voces, le traía un poco de paz. El animal le temía cuando eso pasaba, su figura agazapada y erizada solo le recordaba lo monstruoso de su semblante. Así que lo entrego. Ella no se negaría, lo sabía, lo notaba con cada mirada anhelante, silenciosa, a su espalda.

Sus palabras fueron cortas y puntuales, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, incluso antes de entregarlo. "¿Cómo se llama?" fueron las únicas palabras en aquel rostro delicado y enrojecido. Noctis pensó Iori, como las noches en que su forma temblorosa se ocultaba en la oscuridad, lejos de él. "Noctis" fue su respuesta.

Ahora se repetía la escena, pero esta vez era un para siempre. Observo al pequeño gato jugueteando con los botones de su camisa y rasco sus orejas. La puerta se abrió, la mujer palideció de repente para luego verse embargada por su acostumbrado sonrojo.

– No puedo tenerlo, viajare lejos. – dijo Iori yendo directo al punto. La chica solo lo miro con un semblante de sorpresa, pero no logro formular respuesta.

– No lo entregues a desconocidos la próxima vez. – puntualizo entregando al pequeño mínimo que ya acostumbrado al traspaso de manos, jugueteo con su cabello. La chica enrojeció un poco más y con un dejo indignado sin mirar a Iori respondió casi para sí misma.

– No me pareció desconocido para ti anoche. – sus palabras salieron con cierto resentimiento, tras lo cual ella se tensó y apretó sus dedos. Había dicho de nuevo algo indebido. Iori la observo un segundo.

– No es de tu incumbencia quienes sean mis amantes. – espeto mientras le daba la espalda. Herir siempre había sido algo fácil para él. Pero sabía bien que ella igual atesoraría a Noctis, como lo único que quedaría de su recuerdo. La puerta se cerró abrupta promulgando un fuerte estruendo. Hubiese sido fácil para él poseerla, a ella y a muchas otras. Pero su sumisión, su débil voluntad, le enfermaba. Al menos Noctis tendría un buen hogar, pensó. El ascensor abrió las puertas.

Kyo esperaba abajo, ya se había calmado. Ahora su vergüenza radicaba en haber sobreactuado de esa manera y su rabia en el eco de la risa de Yagami. – Tsk – apretó los dientes, como podría soportar a alguien que le enojaba con tanta facilidad. Antes, en sus colaboraciones pasadas siempre había un conflicto fuerte, un constante choque, no necesitaban mediar muchas palabras. Ahora solo pensar en investigar pacíficamente con él…silencios incomodos o fuertes indirectas. Y justo cuando bajara, se reiría en su cara por aquella reacción patética y descontrolada que tuvo.

– Mierda. – suspiro Kyo, no se sentía capaz de soportar lo que pudiese suceder en los días subsiguientes sin romperle la cara. Estaba seguro. El ruido de la calle era abrumador, el apartamento quedaba en una zona central de la ciudad y desde la tarde, una miríada de ciudadanos y turistas salían a experimentar lo último en entretenimiento occidental. Una ciudad artificial al todo buen estilo del salvaje consumismo del oeste. Nada tradicional echaba raíces en esta pequeña metrópoli del placer.

Unos pasos conocidos arraigaron la acera. Kyo yacía recostado en su motocicleta diagonal a la entrada del edificio. Al girar el rostro vio como algo negro volaba por los aires y lo atrapó con reflejos rápidos. El movimiento brusco, automático, le genero un dolor fuerte, como un latigazo dentro de los músculos del hombro. Entre sus manos estaba su celular.

Levanto la vista y allí estaba Yagami, con una larga gabardina oscura, nada propia para el sol intenso de la tarde. No hubo ningún mal comentario tan esperado por Kyo, solo una leve sonrisa despectiva que cruzo desde su hombro herido, hasta la motocicleta.

– Es mejor conseguir un auto. – dijo Iori airado.

– No pienso dejar mi moto, si quieres consigue uno tú. – respondió cortante, aunque no era su intención. Iori observo a su alrededor como si hubiese acatado las palabras de Kyo. En su espalda estaba colgado un estuche de cuero con forma de guitarra. Kyo lo detallo distraído, no entendiendo por que llevaba un instrumento consigo, pero a la vez una agradable sensación le llegaba al mirarlo.

– Yo conduciré. – dijo de repente Iori. – ¿Ah? – logro gesticular Kyo queriendo creer que era una broma de mal gusto. Iori descolgó veloz el estuche de la guitarra y se lo entrego al castaño. Este nuevamente reacciono rápido, recibiéndola casi en el aire. Otra punzada de dolor cruzo estridente, esta vez haciendo que su torso se inclinara un poco.

– Allí está tu respuesta. No dejare que tu estupidez pueda matarnos. – espeto Iori inexpresivo. Kyo podía sentir como el dolor pugnaba fervoroso y le adormecía el brazo, pero no le daría el gusto a Yagami de verlo afectado. Sonrió con malicia.

– ¿Qué me crees? ¿Incapaz de manejar mi propia moto por una herida leve en el brazo? - rio Kyo molesto.

– Te lo advierto una vez más Kusanagi, el sedante no tiene efecto infinito. – espeto Iori abriendo un bolsillo medio en el estuche de la guitarra donde estaban arrebujados al fondo, algunas ampolletas y jeringas. Kyo se tensó.

– No volveré a meterme ninguna de esas mierdas. Pasaremos por la farmacia primero. Y yo conduzco. – respondió con terquedad regresando la guitarra a Iori, acomodándose en la motocicleta para prenderla. La sonrisa de Iori pasó desapercibida y este tomo asiento en la parte trasera asegurando su peso con las piernas sin necesidad de sus manos para equilibrarse.

Kyo arranco la moto. Cruzaron entre algunos embotellamientos buscando la calle principal que desbocaba hacia dos de las salidas de la ciudad y parquearon cerca de un gran market a mitad de camino. El dolor era intenso, el sudor recorría copioso bajo la chaqueta, humedeciendo la camisa. Iori prendió un cigarrillo, tras lo cual dijo a Kyo el nombre de un narcótico fuerte. Kyo gruño en respuesta. Ese sería el que no compraría.

Al salir del market el dolor era en extremo potente, el sudor frío ya cubría su cuerpo. Iori yacía sentado a manera distraída observando algo en su celular. El cigarrillo humeaba consumido en el piso. Con que no suele exponer sus flamas en el exterior, pensó Kyo.

Respiro dando su mejor semblante, se acercó a Iori, poso en el muro a su lado un nuevo casco de motociclista y destapó distraídamente la tableta de pastillas, sacando dos para tomarlas con el energizante que retiro de su chaqueta. Observo que en la pantalla del celular se plasmaba una serie de rutas visualizada desde Google Maps.

– Es un viaje largo y en extremo incómodo para ir en motocicleta. – puntualizo Iori sin dejar de mirar el dispositivo. Tenía razón, maldición que la tenía y el dolor no ayudaba en lo absoluto, pero Yagami podía joderse y conseguirse un auto, él no pensaba dejar su moto abandonada.

– La moto es para viajes largos, no será un gran problema. - repondió Kyo. A menos que tu trasero este acostumbrado solo a la alta cojinería, pensó resentido. El dolor lo irritaba con facilidad.

– Más bien dime. ¿Si le aclaraste las cosas a esa mujer tonta de tu vecina? – espeto Kyo para desviar la conversación, la moto no era una opción a dialogar y retomar aquella escena con ligereza indiferente, finiquitaría ese mal recuerdo. Iori se levantó airado y tomo el casco con una mano, mientras con la otra cuadraba algo en el celular. Kyo trago las pastillas y bebió del energizante.

– Hm, le dije que mis posibles amantes no era algo en lo cual inmiscuirse. – respondió Iori distraído sin levantar la vista de su labor en el dispositivo, pasando de largo en dirección a la motocicleta. Kyo se atraganto con la bebida. No. Estaba seguro que no lograría un viaje de búsqueda con Yagami sin por lo menos una rencilla o dos. Había aplastado la lata y el líquido goteaba entre sus manos. Gruño lanzándola a la caneca cercana con su mano izquierda. Cuando giro en dirección a la moto, Iori ya estaba sentado en la parte delantera. Finalizo su labor en el celular, guardándolo en la gabardina. Tomo la guitarra y se la ofreció a Kyo.

– Yo conduzco. La ruta que trace es la más corta y aun así sigue siendo un recorrido extenso. Nos turnaremos. – puntualizo Iori. La mano extendida que sostenía la correa de la guitarra se movía levemente exigiéndole las llaves. Era algo ya decidido, no le estaba preguntando. Kyo apretó los dientes, sacó las llaves de su chaqueta y las poso sobre la mano, recibiendo a su vez el estuche. Se incorporó en la moto sin mediar más palabras, manteniendo el equilibrio a su vez con las piernas para evitar tocar a Yagami mas de la cuenta. Aun así, el dolor intenso del hombro palpitaba con las vibraciones bruscas de la moto.

Condujeron por largas horas a través de un extenso pavimento pulido saliendo de las montañas más escarpadas a una planicie boscosa. El día no los acompaño por mucho rato, como tampoco hubo turnos en el pilotaje. En silencio, con solo la vibración del motor y el silbido del viento acompañándolos. La carretera era de un carril ancho, pero no lo suficiente para el cruce libre de camiones. Era una ruta particular, en contadas ocasiones se encontraron en el camino algún automóvil que rebasaban con facilidad.

La noche no llego tranquila, unas oscuras nubes que divisaron al atardecer, la acompañaban. Brillantes relámpagos estallaban en el cielo nocturno iluminando de forma tenebrosa la miríada de árboles circundantes, bajo tonos azulados y morados. Como el fuego de Yagami, pensó Kyo distraído. Tenía mucho frío y jadeaba con levedad. El dolor acunado en una intensidad inusitada lo aturdía, ya no lograba mantenerse erguido.

Iori conducía atento a la desolada calzada, sus pensamientos muy lejos de allí. El templo Kagura, ya no lo recordaba bien, desconocía gran parte de sus rasgos, sus formas. ¿Podría acaso relacionarlo a la alucinación obtenida del ataque de aquel espectro? Eso aún no estaba claro para él. Si Chizuru fue atacada y huyó, ¿por qué no se había puesto en contacto con ellos? Ella debía saber algo al respecto, tenía que. Porque si no la localizaban o si ella había sido abducida por aquel ser, quedarían nuevamente a oscuras. ¿Qué opciones les quedaba si fracasaban en su búsqueda? Los truenos estallaron infructuosos, las gotas cayeron tímidas, aún sin la ira del cielo. Debían parar pronto a resguardarse en caso de que no encontraran alguna posada en la cual estar mientras pasaba la tormenta, las largas horas de viaje ya mellaban en el cuerpo.

En ese momento Iori sintió como el cuerpo de Kyo descargaba el peso sobre su espalda. Su cercanía se sentía tibia a pesar del frío que calaba. El pecho del Kusanagi se sentía agitado. Ante el contacto con Iori intento erguirse posando sus manos en las caderas de este. Iori lo observo por el retrovisor, por la penumbra que los cubría no logro discernir mucho en su forma, pero su posición era encorvada y su brazo derecho estaba un poco más inclinado.

Maldito imbécil, pensó Yagami. Estaba seguro que lo que debió comprar Kyo no se acercaba ni por poco a los narcóticos recomendados. Una herida de bala no era una herida leve, como el tercamente se había sesgado a decir. Iori sabía que, tras largas horas de viaje, bajo un fármaco de bajo calibre lo único que podía obtener era un dolor desbocado.

– Eres un imbécil Kusanagi. – hablo Iori, aunque sabía que Kyo no alcanzaba a escuchar sus palabras. El cielo fue destajado por un intenso corte de luz y el rugido resonó por la arboleda. La lluvia acelero la marcha, al igual que Iori revoluciono el motor, esperando encontrar un hostal en la carretera.

Lo encontró, justo cuando la lluvia los había empapado, las luces del hostal brillaron tenues y anaranjadas al fondo de la carretera. Kyo no decía palabra alguna, cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Iori. Desvió la ruta y para su sorpresa el lugar tenía la zona de parking llena. Cuadro la moto al fondo en un espacio que no estaba demarcado para ubicar vehículos pero que servía igual. Kyo bajo de la moto con torpeza, la lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza en los cascos impidiéndoles escuchar. Iori observo como Kyo caminaba un tanto desviado hasta estar en el corredor bajo techo.

Había una gran multitud de personas en el espacio de bar-restaurante, ambos retiraron los cascos, escurriendo densas gotas en el piso de madera, el viento soplaba con fiereza. Kyo observo al fondo del corredor dando la espalda e indico a Yagami la zona de recepción. En el lugar un hombre de edad avanzada aguardaba viendo un televisor postrado en un costado, sin volumen.

– Bienvenidos caballeros. – dijo amablemente al tintineo de la puerta de vidrio. Kyo se quedó atrás recostado contra el muro, Iori se acercó al anciano. La noche estaba avanzada, necesitaban algo más que un resguardo de la lluvia.

– Necesitamos dos habitaciones. – dijo Iori, mientras se despegaba un poco la empapada gabardina.

– Lo siento mucho caballero, pero como puede ver estamos copados, me temo que no tengo disponibilidad de dos cuartos, pero déjeme mirar si tengo disponible alguno con dos camas. – respondió con afabilidad mirándolos a ambos, en espera de alguna afirmación.

– No tenemos muchas opciones, deme la que tenga. – respondió Iori, cualquier espacio donde descansar debidamente, estaría bien para él. Giro hacia Kyo pero este tenía la cabeza agachada, con el pelo húmedo en el rostro, la guitarra colgando en su hombro sano. Tanto que no querías un sedante y te lo buscaste, pensó Iori.

El anciano le entrego unas llaves, dándole indicaciones del segundo piso. Iori pago sin chistar, salió de la recepción seguido por Kyo. Llegaron a la habitación, justo la última de la hilera de puertas. Era un corredor largo que giraba a un costado, cubierto con ventanales. La lluvia repiqueteaba irascible en el vidrio. Iori abrió la puerta y giro hacia Kyo para dejarle entrar primero. Todo el tiempo habían caminado en silencio.

Kyo estaba parado cerca a la ventana, su equilibrio se veía inestable, como si estuviese ebrio. Iori se acercó a él cuando este se dispuso a cruzar la puerta, lo tomo por el brazo izquierdo con el que sostenía el estuche de la guitarra. Kyo lo miro directamente, sus ojos se veían apagados, vidriosos y sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojizo.

– Tienes fiebre... – hablo Iori haciendo la observación quedamente.

– Estoy bien. – espeto Kyo bruscamente y arrancando su brazo en un gesto soez, entro en la habitación.

Kyo reparo poco en el entorno y camino a oscuras buscando el baño. Iori encendió las luces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La habitación era muy espaciosa, poseía un pequeño balcón con puertas de vidrio cubiertas por cortinas de tela delgada. En el centro había dos camas individuales y al fondo estaba la puerta del baño entreabierta. La chaqueta de Kyo yacía en el piso dejada descuidadamente. La guitarra sobre la cama humedeciendo el cobertor. Iori la tomo y recostándola a un costado, busco en ella los sedantes. No tenía antifebriles.

Ese estúpido Kusanagi no parece tomar con seriedad sus heridas, pensó el pelirrojo. Dado lo sucedido la noche anterior, Iori había omitido el proceso completo de medicamentos. Debía revisar la herida del hombro, podría tener riesgo de infección. Lo que había hecho la noche anterior fue una curación burda, no fue realmente un proceso debido para ese tipo de heridas. Sus conocimientos tampoco eran demasiado extensos en el tema así que debían solo confiar en la capacidad curativa del cuerpo de Kyo. Tras varios minutos, este se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en el baño, Iori se acercó a la puerta y la empujo.

Kyo estaba sentado al borde de una bañera sencilla de porcelana, la camisa estaba entreabierta dejando ver parcialmente los vendajes manchados de sangre oscura, en su mano estaba una tableta de plástico casi vacía, su mirada parecía perdida. Iori se acercó rápido, levanto el rostro de Kyo que lo reconoció parcialmente, alejando con lentitud, la cara de su tacto. Su piel ardía. Iori miro nuevamente la tableta de pastillas.

– ¿Cuantas tomaste? – pregunto mientras mentalmente calculaba que pudieron haber sido unas cinco. Kyo lo miro quedamente como si no entendiera las palabras de Iori.

– Hey, Kyo. Mirame. Dime cuantas malditas pastillas tomaste. – reclamó enojado Iori. Kyo estiro su brazo izquierdo buscando apoyarse en Yagami. Se notaba muy mareado. Iori lo ayudó, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cama. Kyo parecía reaccionar por lapsos, rechazando voluntarioso su ayuda.

– Tsk. Estoy bien Yagami, déjame. – hablo desorientado, alejando al pelirrojo. Pero la paciencia de Iori estaba en el límite.

– Ya quédate quieto, maldición. – gruño Yagami. Tomo con fuerza a Kyo por los hombros y lo sentó con brusquedad. Kyo emitió un gruñido de dolor, lo que le hizo recuperar la lucidez un momento.

– No me toques, déjame…yo. – hablo fuerte Kyo.

– Ya cállate. Estás herido, tienes fiebre y no sabes en lo más mínimo cuidar tu propio culo Kusanagi – grito bajo, abriendo la camisa con fuerza y desnudando los hombros de Kyo. Este poso su mano izquierda en el brazo que apretaba su lado herido.

– No quiero sedantes, no te atrevas. – hablo Kyo con una inhóspita amenaza en los ojos vidriosos.

– Si te aplico alguno después de toda la mierda que te metiste, tal vez te mate una sobredosis. – hizo una pausa en la que retiro la camisa. - Recuéstate, tratare la herida. – la voz de Iori estaba cargada de autoridad. Kyo obedeció con reticente docilidad.

Yagami limpio la herida con delicadeza, estaba hinchada y rojiza, no parecía infectada, pero iba por buen camino. Inyecto un antibiótico, de la misma manera que lo había hecho consigo mismo, días atrás. Kyo guardo silencio apretando las sabanas, ahogando leves gemidos. El solo roce le dolía. Al finalizar la curación, la herida quedo cubierta bajo una nueva gasa más pequeña. Kyo se sentía agotado, como si hubiese corrido durante días empujando algo muy pesado. La fiebre le tenía la cabeza embotada, la mente inquieta y caótica.

– Insensato y estúpido, eso eres Kusanagi. – espeto Iori molesto mientras terminaba de organizar los desperdicios tras el procedimiento, nuevamente burdo e improvisado, para luego tomar asiento en el borde de la cama de Kyo y re ubicar los fármacos sobrantes junto a los demás en el estuche.

Kyo lo observo fijamente. Ese perfil siempre tan cargado de ira, frustración. Recordó los vendajes, la droga, su fortaleza ante la caída del puente. Una extraña tristeza, ajena a si mismo lo embargo.

– Como puedes aguantar tanto dolor…- la voz de Kyo sonó suave como la seda. Su expresión dulcificada por la fiebre y el agotamiento. Iori lo observo consternado. Los ojos de Kyo, cargados un brillo febril, miraban con intensidad a los de Iori. Este se sintió incómodo y no respondió. Evadió la mirada comprensiva del Kusanagi. Le irritaba esa actitud blanda.

Kyo desvió la mirada más allá de Yagami, posándola con extrema docilidad sobre el estuche de la guitarra. Una mínima sonrisa casi dulce, se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentía flotando, las ideas llegaban a su mente como imágenes vívidas, como recuerdos palpables, generándole de nuevo sensaciones pasadas. Sentimientos inconexos de profunda honestidad.

\- Te escuché antes…tiempo atrás…eres muy bueno Yagami… – hablo Kyo dirigiendo sus palabras a un recuerdo que nadie más podía percibir. Iori se sorprendió. ¿…tiempo atrás? No recordaba jamás haberse topado con Kyo en otra situación que no fuese un conflicto.

\- …es hermoso lo que h…- hablo nuevamente el castaño, pero sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una mano fría que le refrescaba el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos y parte de su cara.

No quería escucharlo, no le permitiría decir una febril palabra más, una acotación dulce o una amable expresión hacia sí de su parte. No. Contra eso no tenía nada. Iori cubrió su propio rostro con la otra mano, queriendo dispersar la calidez en las palabras de Kyo, aquella calidez que buscaba acunarse en su pecho y que no lograba controlar.

– No hables más. Solo es la fiebre alta. Duerme. – hablo Iori con sus ojos aún cubiertos bajo su mano derecha, masajeando con delicadeza su sien.

Kyo agradeció el tacto helado de Yagami sobre su rostro caliente. Los truenos, como un canto lejano, lo acunaban.

El sol, hiriente sobre sus ojos, lo despertó. El cuerpo denso, en una pesadez absoluta que lo oprimía contra la cama. Le tomo varios minutos reponerse y se sentó. La habitación estaba sola, la luz muy clara iluminaba cada mínimo rincón. Su ropa yacía doblada en el nochero anexo de la cama. Se miró detenidamente, su hombro exponía de nuevo una venda completa hasta el pecho. Estaba en ropa interior.

No recordaba con claridad la noche, habían llegado a este lugar, tomado una habitación. Yagami quería inyectarle algo. O lo hizo, no recordaba con claridad. Habían cruzado palabras. ¿Pero qué? Tampoco lo recordaba bien, aunque una sensación de haber hablado de más persistía.

La puerta se abrió. Una mujer de edad avanzada, de poca estatura, cabellos negros entrecanos y pequeños ojos oscuros, ingresó. Kyo la miro confuso.

– Me alegro que despertaras, eres un chico resistente por suerte. – La mujer ingreso tranquila como si ya se conocieran. Kyo la miro caminar hasta acercarse a su cama.

– ¿Quién es usted? – pregunto quedamente. La mujer lo miro severa y cerro un botiquín que, abierto en la mesita de noche, Kyo no había detallado.

– Tu amigo tuvo suerte de que mi nieta decidiera visitar el bosque esta mañana joven. No se encuentran muchos doctores en medio de la nada, créeme. – espeto como una madre regañona la mujer. Kyo debió dar una imagen de absoluta confusión ya que la anciana suspiro irritada.

– Esa herida. – Lo miro con complicidad. – No sé en que andan los jóvenes hoy en día, pero debes ser más cuidadoso chico. Casi te induces un coma químico. Gezz. Hasta tuve que inyectarte adrenalina para que la bradicardia no te generara un paro cardíaco. – la mujer observo el torso de Kyo y sonrío con la leve picardía que le traía la edad. – Ese cuerpo tuyo está bien preparado. No cualquiera aguanta y supera casi solo, una sobredosis por barbitúricos. –

Kyo la miro anonadado. ¿sobredosis? Recordaba haber tomado las pastillas para aquella dolencia que se hacía insoportable. Pero no recordaba bien cuantas. "Tienes fiebre" Había dicho él. Ahora su cuerpo estaba fresco, la fiebre se había ido.

– Mejor levántate chico, ya deberías estar bien. Y aunque se vea como un hombre frío y desinteresado, sé que tu amigo estaba preocupado. Le alegrara saber que estas mejor. – dijo la mujer dejando un pequeño papel sobre el regazo de Kyo.

– Es mi deber ayudar a las personas, así que no tendrán cobro alguno. – La mujer saco un papel de su bolsillo. - Usa esta fórmula, es un narcótico leve. El hombro está curando bien, esto te ayudara a sopesar el dolor. Solo evita los movimientos bruscos. – la mujer camino de regreso a la salida. – Ahh, han dañado la mitad de mi día con mis nietos. Estos jóvenes de hoy... – sonó la voz de la mujer alejándose, tras cerrarse la puerta.

Kyo miro el papel sin leerlo. Una culpa lo invadió repentina. Sí que había sido un tonto.

Iori fumaba su ultimo cigarrillo en la intemperie, cerca un cruce de tierra que a modo peatonal, ingresaba en la densa arboleda. Había guardado la guitarra tras improvisar algunas notas mal conectadas. No lograba concentrarse. Desde allí podía divisar todo el costado del hostal. La zona que no estaba demarcada también servía como parking, varios grupos de personas habían cruzado ya, aquel camino para ingresar al bosque. El lugar era como una clase de estadero que lindaba a una entrada turística a la espesura.

Iori vio a Kyo parado en la esquina del hostal cerca a la motocicleta. Se cubría el rostro de los rayos de sol, como si estos le hiriesen los ojos. Una leve presión en su pecho se liberó. Gruño incómodo. ¿Porque le importaba? Pero aun así recordó la mirada febril, la sonrisa amigable. Disperso esa imagen de su cabeza y se acercó a Kusanagi.

Tras asearse debidamente, Kyo se sentía mucho mejor. Algo enceguecido por la luz intensa de la tarde no percibió la cercanía a su espalda, hasta que un leve empujón llamo su atención. Yagami paso de largo hasta la entrada del restaurante – bar. Hizo una señal con su cabeza sin mirarlo directamente y entro en el local.

Iori no daba atisbo de enojo ni reproche, solo guardaba silencio y mantenía aquel semblante serio. Comieron sin cruzar palabra alguna. Aunque Kyo se sentía observado ávidamente por algunas personas, opto por no mirar a su alrededor. Recordó no haberle agradecido a la mujer medica sus atenciones.

Salieron manteniendo aquel silencio tranquilo entre ellos. Iori tomo el pilotaje de la moto y resonó el rugido del motor. Kyo sentía que le debía una disculpa.

– Yagami…siento lo sucedido. – hablo el castaño girando la cabeza en otra dirección. Iori lo miro de soslayo. – Fue un completo descuido de mi parte. – puntualizo Kyo sin ánimo. Iori extendió su brazo con la guitarra.

– No esperaba que me generaras menos problemas. – fue su respuesta despreocupada. Kyo pudo apreciar bajo el casco, una sonrisa oculta en la mirada de Yagami. Posiblemente aquella sonrisa maliciosa, pero esta vez no le molestaba. Recibió el liviano estuche de cuero y tras abrocharse el casco, tomo asiento en la motocicleta. Ambos avanzaron a gran velocidad por la extensa carretera iluminada. La distancia entre sus cuerpos, ahora un poco más cercana.


	13. Alta Traición

La tarde extenuaba su paso ante la llegada del frío otoñal del anochecer. Arribaron a Tokyo siendo cubiertos por tintes dorados y bermellón. Los mismos que hace solo unos días bañaron el cuerpo de Kyo, cuando había abandonado la casa familiar. Levanto la tapa del casco y respiro la brisa marina que se filtraba por toda la costa. Tokyo se erguía como un monstruo extenso de progreso y tecnología.

3 días, complejos e inesperados habían transcurrido desde lo sucedido con Yuki. Tal vez contactar a su familia podría ser conveniente, no sabía nada de ella desde entonces y por alguna razón, se empecinaba en no pensar en ello. Aun no era el momento, todavía estaban parados sobre suelo movedizo. Kyo no tenía nada contundente que aportar a la situación, lo cual no lo dejaba en una posición diferente a la inicial. Siendo de esa manera, no se expondría a ser enclaustrado por el temor de su padre.

Su motocicleta, siempre tan leal a las exigencias de su dueño, no había generado problema alguno en el viaje. A las velocidades con que Yagami discurrió las extensas calzadas boscosas, habían llegado antes de lo calculado.

Se detuvieron a comprar algo liviano en un pequeño puesto ambulante, ubicado en los límites de una amplia zona de comidas, cerca al norte de la ciudad. Yagami, recostado parcialmente en la moto, realizaba algunas llamadas por celular, completamente abstraído de su entorno.

Kyo hambriento, pago a la mujer una bandeja de Takoyakis. Llevaba días comiendo poco, eso sin mencionar sus accidentadas horas de descanso. Mastico una bola rellena y acercó la bandeja, ofreciendo su contenido a Iori. Este distraído tomo un par de esferas de maíz rellenas de pulpo y comió. Alguien atendió al otro lado de la línea y Yagami se sumergió en una conversación que poco importaba a Kyo.

El castaño miro a su alrededor, era una zona comercial reducida, pero mucha gente se aglomeraba en el paso, en especial jóvenes que cruzaban constantemente las calles abarrotadas. En la esquina izquierda de la calle, estaba postrado a modo de rompe-tráfico un pequeño aviso de farmacia que contrastaba pálido en comparación a los vistosos colores que lo rodeaban.

Kyo recordó la formula firmada por la mujer que atendió su herida en el hostal y tras comer un par de bolitas rellenas, dejó la bandeja en manos de Yagami. Este la recibió sin percatarse siquiera de haberlo hecho y continuo su conversación por el celular.

– Dame el número mujer, necesito contactarlo…- fueron las únicas palabras que Kyo escucho antes de alejarse.

Regreso tras ingerir un par de capsulas, tal como decía la prescripción médica. Guardó las pastillas en la chaqueta, un par de chicas de instituto chocaron con él, le sonrieron con descarada picardía y se alejaron entre risitas tontas. Kyo observo a las jóvenes estudiantes evocando algunos años atrás, cuando todo parecía reducirse solo a entrenarse para el torneo. Sin ninguna tragedia de por medio.

El sonido del motor lo saco de la momentánea ensoñación. Yagami ya incorporado para arrancar la moto, resguardaba su celular en el bolsillo interno de la gabardina. Regreso la bandeja a Kyo, esta contenía solo dos Takoyaki.

– Que considerado. – hablo el castaño sarcástico, mirando las humildes bolitas rellenas, su estómago aun hambriento, resentido con Yagami. Las comió algo desganado.

– Sube rápido, haremos un par de paradas antes de ir al templo. –

– Que planeas Yagami. – espeto Kyo tomando posición en el asiento del pasajero. Su hombro no le había resentido nuevamente, pero tras lo sucedido en el hostal, opto por dejar el camino en manos de Iori.

– Nada importante, no tomara mucho tiempo. – La moto avanzo rápido entre los automóviles atrapados en el tráfico de la capital.

Arribaron a la zona de Shinjuku. Tras recorrer algunos callejones más clandestinos, Iori apeo la moto hasta un estrecho callejón entre altos muros grises, otro par de motocicletas grandes ocupaban casi todo el espacio y las paredes desnudas del primer piso refulgían en graffitis de colores intensos.

Abandonaron los cascos, dejándolos oscilar en el manubrio. Caminaron hacia una puerta oscura en el fondo del callejón, esta tenía un símbolo extraño, grabado con pintura desgastada sobre el metal. En su dintel reposaba un letrero que decía "Authorized personnel only". Iori dio un par de golpes secos.

– No es que me moleste que no digas que carajos hacemos aquí, pero si me molesta bastante que ni lo menciones. – hablo Kyo recostado contra el muro gris de la puerta. Iori lo miro y acaricio distraído el estuche de la guitarra.

Desde la noche anterior habían cruzado pocas palabras, pero el ambiente entre ellos se desenvolvía tranquilo. Kyo manejaba una actitud más afable y dócil, cosa que a Iori le incomodaba en ocasiones. ¿Acaso lo prefería irritante, lleno de orgullo altanero? O sencillamente era aquella actitud condescendiente, ante la que Iori no tenía armas.

Kyo lo miraba con una expresión expectante de "porque guardas silencio todo el maldito tiempo".

– Martin Guitar True North. Es un instrumento de edición limitada muy querido por alguien que conozco y no planeo tenerlo conmigo bajo estas circunstancias. No me quitara mucho tiempo. – respondió.

Kyo miro el estuche atendiendo con facilidad a sus razones. Iori se irrito irracionalmente al no escuchar reproche alguno. La puerta emitió ahogados sonidos de bisagras, un hombre musculoso, enorme y lleno de tatuajes los observo.

– Hm tiempo sin verte. Max te espera. – dijo el hombretón abriendo el paso para su ingreso. Dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos a Kyo.

El bar era un lugar en extremo amplio, las mesas diseminadas sin orden establecido comprendían grandes distancias unas de las otras. Rodeado de paredes marmóreas sostenidas por madera oscura, daba la impresión de situarse dentro de una fortaleza. Estructurada en su pared principal, una colosal colección de licores forraba toda la extensión del muro. Formas orientales combinaban en juego caótico, pero estéticamente hermoso con decoraciones occidentales.

Kyo observo su vacuidad y resintió la baja temperatura en el ambiente. En la parte central había un reducido grupo de personas, reunidos en una mesa redondeada con sillas acolchadas y rebullidas. Casi todos parecían ser extranjeros ya entrados en años.

– ¡Eh Yagami! – hablo uno de los hombres mayores, de proporciones macizas y rasgos europeos. Se acercó a ellos sonriente y dio un caluroso abrazo corto a Iori, casi abarcándolo por completo. Aquel hombre era enorme en todo sentido.

– Has estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi humilde local Yagami, dime que no solo vienes a entregarme esta belleza. Requiero que la usemos juntos. Más tarde esta vieja banda Bagdahi dará una presentación. Mira que vinieron de muy lejos a visitarme, deberías quedarte. No creo que a tu amigo le moleste. –Kyo lo miro por un instante como si la cosa no fuera con él– Estará encantado igual que todos. La casa invita. Un gusto tenerte de nuevo por acá. – rio bonachón el hombre, mientras posaba una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Iori.

No parecía ser de los que guardaran silencio por mucho tiempo, pensó Kyo divertido al ver la expresión algo molesta pero paciente de Yagami.

– No tengo mucho tiempo Max, en otra ocasión. – puntualizo Iori, pero el hombre hizo caso omiso a su excusa y lo jaló animoso al centro del bar.

– Por compartir una o dos canciones nadie va a morir Yagami. No será mucho tiempo. La casa invita. La casa invita. – acoto con voz retumbante y alegre. Kyo los siguió divertido, por alguna razón Iori se denotaba levemente contrariado, al parecer algo le impedía negarse de manera contundente.

Una mujer mayor, muy atractiva, dotada de pronunciadas curvas, largos cabellos cenizos y un gran escote se acercó a Kyo. Este percibió su contoneo, mientras silenciosamente, disfrutaba ante el espectáculo del enorme amigo de Iori.

\- Bebe algo chico bonito, no tienes que estar tan callado. – habló con voz melosa y coqueta, poniendo entre las manos del castaño una bebida y rozando con delicadeza su piel. Su pronunciado escote, tan cerca de Kyo, hizo que el joven desviara la mirada nervioso, ante las atenciones repentinas de una mujer tan exuberante.

Terrible idea la de mezclar narcóticos con licor, pensó. No deseaba otra intoxicación tan pronto y evitando mirar los pechos voluptuosos de la mujer, regreso la copa a las manos de esta.

– No gracias. – sonrió amable. – Un cóctel sin licor será suficiente. – respondió. La mujer que lo miro con un dejo de sorpresa, no parecía acostumbrada a que alguien le negara una petición.

– Heeee Yagamiii, no sabía que te gustaban los chicos. Y mira que no bebe licor tu niño bonito. – espeto un hombre de entre el grupo de personas, uno de los más jóvenes que yacía cerca a la mesa de Kyo. Su apariencia un poco alcoholizada y sonriente, acompañada de una expresión aguda, lo observó. Kyo se tensó ante las palabras del desconocido, dedico una mirada asesina al hombre. Casi podía imaginar cómo sus dientes serían escupidos.

– Ohhh, easy boy, easy. Solo es una broma joven. – espeto uno de los hombres mayores al ver el amenazante semblante de Kyo. Desde el extremo opuesto del grupo, se levantó con suavidad. Su apariencia era delgada y su cabello rubio entrecano. – No debes atender las bromas de un ebrio patán como Maki chico. – agrego amable, todos guardaron silencio un instante.

– Lo haré, pero solo dos canciones rápidas y nos retiramos. Mi tiempo no es tan libre como el tuyo. – interrumpió el silencio Iori, molesto por la insistencia de Max, pero despreocupado completamente ante la situación con Kyo.

– JAJA ¡maravilloso! Trae un trago fuerte de la barra Queen y dale al chico lo que quiera, sea lo que sea. Ya escucharon a mi amigo Yagami, tiene poco tiempo y yo quiero tener a esa bebé True North en acción. – hablo el hombretón restando importancia al momento tenso. Algunos rieron y los implicados se levantaron poniendo manos a la obra.

– Tu tranquilo cariño, este ebrio tonto, es solo un hombre celoso. – le hablo de nuevo la hermosa mujer nombrada Queen, guiñándole un ojo con coquetería y caminando con sensualidad hacia la barra. Kyo casi se sintió culpable por su reacción ante las miradas amables y risueñas a su alrededor. Cuantas peleas innecesarias habría ocasionado ya aquella mujer, pensó. Aunque al mirar al imbécil ebrio que paseaba los ojos pequeños, entre Kyo y ella, llenos de sospecha auto infundada, pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea golpearlo.

Suspiro irritado ignorando al personaje, se levantó tomando asiento en una mesa más alejada del grupo. Nunca había sido alguien que gustara de las aglomeraciones de desconocidos.

Iori estaba en el centro con los miembros de la banda llamada Bagdahi, la mayoría ya hombres de edad. La elevación de la tarima tapizada era mínima, pero se podía divisar perfectamente desde cualquier ángulo del bar. La actitud despreocupada y devota de Yagami, ante los instrumentos que lo circundaban, hizo sonreír a Kyo. Este se sintió embargado por una sensación familiar al mirarlo bajo las tenues luces azuladas, acomodando los acordes en la guitarra electro acústica que le habían facilitado. Su semblante parecía transformarse en algo diferente al tener contacto con la música, y verlo así, le provocaba una sensación extraña.

Su enorme amigo Max, en posesión de la mencionada guitarra, tenía la sonrisa extendida, casi como un niño. Ciertamente era a él a quien Iori se había referido cuando entraron. Yagami improviso una leve tonada, una melodía suave, melancólica.

– ¡Ahh, esa la conozco! – exclamo Max, que parecía dificultársele hablar sin subir la voz. Emparejo el ritmo de Iori en su Martin True North, con una tonada diferente pero que hacia juego con el arpegio. Paulatinamente el resto del grupo se unió a la melodía.

Y allí estaba nuevamente aquel Iori. El semblante calmo, placentero, con una sonrisa invisible en el rostro, sumergido en los movimientos y el compás. Una sensación cálida recubrió el pecho de Kyo, bajando por su estómago. Esto le hizo recordar por qué había dejado de ver las presentaciones de Iori.

Recordó haber indagado en sus diferentes presentaciones, para verlo allí en el escenario. Escucharlo desde el anonimato de las tenues luces y la multitud. Pero fue aquella sensación en su pecho, esa que le hacía sentir extraño, que le hacía cuestionar todo alrededor de su rivalidad, alrededor de aquellos años de conflicto, la que le hizo desistir de esos viajes clandestinos que solo él conocía. Aun ignoraba la razón y no deseaba pensar mucho en ello, pero al tornársele invasivo, se alejó de las noches envueltas en melodías nocturnas, humo y licor.

– Veo que te gusta, su música. – la voz sedosa de la mujer sonó muy cerca. Kyo se alteró como si lo hubiesen sorprendido haciendo algo indebido. Disimulo con éxito la tensión y la miro a los ojos. - Max me habló de él. Bastante virtuoso con el bajo. – acoto Queen, dejando un coctel de colores cálidos entre las manos del castaño. – Sin licor, como lo pediste cariño. – sonrió la mujer. Kyo agradeció con la cabeza. Considero seriamente el haber esperado afuera. Su corazón había dado un vuelco ante el acercamiento repentino de la mujer.

La segunda canción la escucho evitando mirar al pelirrojo, quien ahora tocaba el bajo. Una melodía de blues acompañada por un saxo interpretado por el hombre rubio, abrazo con armónica ensoñación a todos. Para esta canción Queen se unió a la tarima y cantó. Su voz era profunda, con una rudeza inusitada pero llena de suavidad lánguida. No fue difícil distraerse. La mujer parecía cantarle por momentos a Kyo con una sensualidad encantadora. Tanto que el joven algo intimidado, evadió las ocasionales miradas intensas de esta y se vio nuevamente dirigiendo su atención a Yagami. Este ya no observaba el instrumento, ni cerraba los ojos. Durante un momento fugaz, sus miradas se encontraron y languidecieron juntas.

Kyo escucho el resto de la canción observando los detalles del coctel y su juego derretido de colores que destilaban tonos innombrables.

– Ahhh es una delicia para mis dedos, cuidare bien de ella Yagami. Está en buenas manos, muuuy buenas manos. – hablo alto Max al terminar la canción. Iori se levantó tranquilo.

– Lo sé. – fue su respuesta corta.

Estaban nuevamente en la motocicleta, les tomo menos de una hora aquel lapso inesperado, y aunque grato, para Kyo se hizo incómodo. Aun tenia aquel sentimiento ameno hacia Yagami y le molestaba no poder actuar con naturalidad. Tal vez soy algún tipo de fan de su música, pensó. Fan del arte de mi enemigo, cuanta ironía.

Iori manejo a través de la vivaz metrópoli. La cantidad de personas parecía intensificar su número con las horas, las noches de Tokyo florecían en humanidad.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 pm cuando la moto arraigo a un enorme condominio. Ingresando por una rampa al costado izquierdo de la colosal edificación, Iori condujo la moto a través de la extensa calzada de parking. Tras subir un par de pisos, freno al lado de un Volvo de lujo color gris oscuro y metalizado.

Kyo bajo de la moto sacándose el casco, miro con silenciosa impaciencia a Yagami, aguardando una explicación mínima de que hacían ahora en ese lugar. Iori dejo a su vez el casco anclado al manubrio de la moto y sin mediar palabra saco un juego de llaves de la gabardina, apretando un pequeño dispositivo del llavero. El Volvo gris tras de Kyo reprochó con un ligero ¡Beep! en respuesta.

– Cambiaremos de vehículo. Aún tenemos mucho que buscar y no quiero ningún altercado inesperado del clima. - hablo Iori mientras cruzaba al lado derecho del automovil. Era razonable, pensó Kyo, pero esa pulsión orgullosa de decir sencillamente, me vale una mierda que consideres, rasgaba su garganta. Yagami tenía una facilidad innata para desaparecer cualquier tipo de empatía hacia él. Dejo el casco en la motocicleta, el sonido suave del motor del automóvil vibró generando un eco grave en lo grises espacios cerrados a su alrededor.

Kyo ingreso al asiento del pasajero y abrocho el cinturón en silencio. La casual riña facilista que manejaba con Iori no se daba de manera natural en ese momento. Solo deseaba regresar a la casual facilidad con la que irritaba a Yagami, aquella misma con la que él afectaba a Kyo. Iori fijo unos segundos su atención en el volante, la vibración del motor altero el estado estático de la carrocería.

– Ya conocías mis presentaciones. –hablo con voz queda Iori– ¿Desde hace cuánto? – agrego tras una leve pausa. Su tono de voz manejaba cierta indignación. Kyo lo observo con fría cautela. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar eso justo ahora?

– ¿Acaso importa? – respondió el castaño con un dejo de cinismo su voz. No, esa respuesta no se la daría a Iori jamás. Aceptar frente a su enemigo personal, que tenía un particular interés por lo que hacía cuando no estaban peleando. No era algo que expresaría abiertamente.

Iori lo observo de soslayo. Algo había diferente en Kyo y no alcanzaba a comprender la naturaleza de ello. Su expresión en el bar había sido como un símil de la noche anterior. Una agradable placidez en la mirada, esta vez no febril.

Iori recordó la dócil sonrisa de Kyo al quedar profundamente dormido en medio de la fiebre y la tormenta. Esa imagen lo perseguía cada vez que lo observaba ¿acaso lo trataba ya con más suavidad? Era posible que medio de la calma del disturbio, casi nulo en los últimos días, se ablandara con él. Pensar en Kyo de una forma diferente a su enemistad no era una posibilidad. "¿Acaso importa?" No, no importaba. Aparto la cuestión finalmente.

Iori arrancó el auto en un silencio desinteresado. Kyo giro su atención al exterior de su ventana, tomando como respuesta el silencio de Yagami, agradeciendo que no indagara más.

– Chizuru, según dices, lleva un tiempo desaparecida. – hablo Iori mientras conducía alejándose de la zona concurrida del barrio.

– Es lo que supongo basado en lo que se me dijo. Pero no tengo idea si es mucho o poco tiempo. – respondió Kyo observando las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad de Tokyo, viéndose estas, paulatinamente más amansadas por la distancia que los separaba del centro de la ciudad.

– Tengo la impresión de que ella ha sido atrapada o es parte de todo esto. – espeto Iori directo al grano. Kyo giro su vista hacía él, aquel rostro pálido y serio, seguía atento al camino frente al volante. – Si ella estuviese huyendo, tomando en cuenta que todo parece estar relacionado de alguna manera a Orochi, sabiendo que no sería la única en ser cazada, ya nos habría contactado. A ti o a mí, indiferente de la situación. Los Kusanagi debieron pensar algo similar. – agrego Iori.

Kyo lo miro quedamente algo escandalizado, luego dirigió su atención al camino. – Si Chizuru estuviese involucrada como parte de lo sucedido ¿No crees que pudo habernos contactado igualmente, hacer que nos reuniéramos con ella donde nadie más lo supiese y tendernos una trampa? – hablo sin poder creer las sospechas de Yagami, no era posible que Chizuru fuera parte de algo así.

– Es posible, pero no parece ser algo relacionado solo con nosotros, también están las desapariciones alrededor de las familias que custodian los tesoros. Hay algo que va más allá de lo poco que sabemos. – respondió Iori pensativo, en su rostro se remarcaba la frustración de la ignorancia especulativa.

– Tsk. No logramos nada pensando en ello, estoy seguro de que Chizuru no debe tener relación con esas cosas. – espeto Kyo molesto, sabían muy poco, pero sospechaban demasiado.

\- Lo sabremos cuando revisemos el lugar. Estoy seguro de que si ella no es parte de esto, debe haber alguna pista o mensaje relacionado a nosotros. – puntualizo Iori, la seguridad en sus palabras le daba cierta tranquilidad a Kyo.

Era cierto, un mensaje oculto en un momento crítico sería algo muy propio de Chizuru. Pensar en ella bajo algún peligro desconocido, enfrentándolo completamente sola, tan lejos de cualquier persona que pudiese ayudarla, generó en Kyo un cierto desasosiego. Tampoco Yuki, que se encontraba en medio de una multitud pudo ser ayudada. Ni siquiera ella, que estaba a tan pocos metros de él. Kyo empuño las manos ante la impotencia. Iori percibió aquella tensión, pero guardo silencio.

Arribaron al linde del bosque, la noche lo envolvía todo acompañada de una luna oculta, tras la opacidad gaseosa de los nubarrones. Las luces del Volvo cortaban aquella oscuridad como espadas y se extendían hasta el límite de la carretera que desaparecía tras la curva. Abandonaron el carro, perdiendo este su silueta en la densa negrura. Subieron lentamente a través del bosque por el camino de piedra.

El templo de Kagura no distinguía su forma bajo el negro abrazo de la arboleda. Acreditaron ello, a que sin Chizuru en el lugar, no habría razón para tener alguna luz encendida. Ambos ascendieron por los escalones de piedra caliza, ya irregulares tras décadas de uso. La visión era muy reducida, pero el sendero solo tenía un destino.

Una brisa fría calo a Kyo, generando en su cuerpo, un estremecimiento. Desde la pérdida de sangre, noches atrás, tenía una constante sensación helada en la piel. Kyo deseaba tras finalizar aquella noche de búsqueda, un largo baño tibio y un cambio de ropas. En todo el proceso acelerado en el que se embargó con Iori, no se habían detenido si no salvo para lo necesario. El olor a sangre en su chaqueta, se estaba transformando en un factor crónico en la tela.

Un mal presentimiento palpitaba en la cabeza de Iori, una presión en el pecho, voces suaves que susurraban a su oído, la sensación adusta de ser observado. Se sentía tenso. Temía que, tras dos días de tregua, las voces regresaran afectando su mente con marmórea agitación. Miro el azulado tono de las nubes, donde el ojo plateado de la luna estaba oculto.

Kyo se percató de la pausa de Iori, vio en este, un semblante taciturno y herido ya familiar.

– No tendrás miedo. ¿Eh Yagami? – dijo Kyo unos escalones más arriba. Iori no podía diferenciar su rostro en la oscuridad, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que sonreía.

– No temas, puedes esconderte tras de mi. – agrego burlón adelantándose algunos escalones. Iori gruño molesto y despejando aquellas ideas, continuo el ascenso.

El templo Kagura, desolado, pero aun con sus formas en perfecto estado, se erguía ante ellos imponente bajo los tenues rayos lunares que se filtraban a través de las nubes. La hierba aún estaba corta entre los jardines recogidos y pulidos, con tan solo leves hierbajos rebeldes creciendo impunes en medio de la densa negrura. Si Chizuru estaba ausente, no podría ser desde hace mucho. Pensó Iori.

Kyo cruzo la entrada, las puertas del templo estaban abiertas. Supuso que así las habrían dejado los Kusanagi tras rastrear alguna señal de Chizuru Kagura. La poca visibilidad se tornaba nula dentro de las gruesas vigas de madera, solo unos rayos pálidos de la luna ingresaban débiles por las franjas que daban al patio interno. Una tonalidad fría de destellos violeta, ilumino la galería.

– Si no hay electricidad es inútil, busca una lámpara de papel Kusanagi. – Iori hizo una pausa y su rostro bañado en tonos azulados se ciñó con molestia. – Tu fuego es más indicado para iluminar. – puntualizo seco. Camino por el corredor lateral dando la espalda a Kyo.

– Busca en el ala este, yo iré al otro extremo. –agregó Iori.

\- ¿Que se supone que busquemos? – pregunto el castaño tras tomar una de las lámparas colgantes con grabados florecidos de cerezos. Varios cilindros alargados de papel, rodeaban el patio interno del templo. Una luz cálida y mucho más clara que la fría tonalidad del fuego Yagami se extendió por el recinto.

– Cualquier cosa significativa para nosotros. – respondió Iori, sumergiendo su ígnea flama violeta en la oscuridad. Siempre tan especifico, pensó Kyo. Pero que más podría decir al respecto, aun no estaban seguros siquiera de que hubiese un mensaje oculto. Kyo se internó a su vez en las abiertas recamaras del lado este.

Iori respiro la helada brisa nocturna que circundaba en los sesgados pasillos, donde se destilaban moribundos rayos lunares, los cuales, al contacto con los tonos violeta del fuego, desaparecían. Iori corrió las pesadas puertas de madera que daban al jardín externo, permitiendo que una mayor claridad llegara a los oscuros pasillos. Encendió algunas lámparas de papel apergaminado que oscilaban ancladas al travesaño. La instancia se ilumino con aquel tono frío, proveniente de las llamas azuladas. El malestar en su pecho persistía, tenía una particular sensación en la piel, como si algo estuviese a punto de tocarlo.

Camino airado mirando recamara a recamara, intentando pensar como Chizuru Yata, deseando tener razón. Bajo aquel estado de alerta, algo en su interior le gritaba, que toda esa semana infernal retornaría.

Un rápido movimiento seguido de un silbido antinatural llamó su atención. Como acto reflejo ante aquella amenaza palpitante en la piel, Iori levanto el brazo derecho. En el dorso de este, atravesando la gabardina y penetrando la piel, un cilindro delgado de manufactura desconocida se aferró a la carne. Un fluido caliente se esparció por su antebrazo.

Kyo avanzó por los amplios pasillos del templo. Un olor a hierbas inundaba el lugar. Aromas frescos de naturaleza amarga rondaban aquellos salones austeros, faltos de rastros personales. Como podía alguien vivir solo, en medio de un lugar tan vacío y silencioso, se preguntó.

Al cruzar el salón del fuerte aroma herbal, encontró unas escaleras que ascendían al segundo piso. Al subir por estas, la madera se lamentó bajo sus pies. El templo poseía una apariencia aterradora bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, la cual, proyectaba formas tenebrosas en los quiebres de cada rincón.

Cruzó el dintel de un salón enorme centralizado en la planta superior. En el centro radicaban oscuros maderos, restos del fuego, rodeados por bases metálicas. El techo poseía una gran altura, como también algunos espacios abiertos se distribuían geométricos entre la tablilla y el muro, permitiendo así, el cruce de aire. Una gran fogata podía arder con facilidad en aquella pira renegrida.

Al caminar hacia el montículo, Kyo percibió un leve fulgor entre los trozos carbonizados. No lograba distinguir bien que era, salvo algo similar a las brasas moribundas. Dejo la lámpara a un costado y de su mano broto fuego anaranjado, la luz emitida por este era mucho más intensa e ilumino casi todo a su alrededor. Bajo la presencia del fuego directo, aquel fulgor entre los maderos se intensifico como metal al rojo vivo.

Kyo observo sorprendido aquella reacción ígnea. Acercó su mano libre a las brasas frías y removió los troncos superficiales. Dentro de los maderos ennegrecidos por el uso, yacía un alargado tubo de bambú. Unas inscripciones ilegibles reaccionaban con un brillo intenso ante la flama del Kusanagi. Cuando este la apagó para descubrir su contenido, el fulgor bajo su tono a la levedad de una luciérnaga. Kyo abrió el tubo, dentro de este yacía un papel enrollado finamente.

– Para cualquier miembro con las capacidades de convocar los fuegos dotados por Orochi:

Si lees esto es porque no he sido la única que ha caído. Bajo nuestros mantos se ocultan sombras que confabulan contra el orden establecido por los guardianes del sello. Tengo la sospecha de que no son seguidores de Orochi pero desean de este, algo que solo puede traer destrucción a sus ambiciones y sus familias. Desconozco quien esta tras las intenciones de semejantes poderes. Mis ojos son ciegos ante quienes estén detrás de esta peligrosa empresa. Pero debes saber, como parte de las familias guardianas, que en los miembros de la propia carne se encontraran aquellos que derramaran la sangre de los padres de los clanes, legados por nuestros antepasados. Espero mis visiones sean de ayuda para los que padecerán la persecución. Lamento no haber logrado resistir lo suficiente. –

Firma Chizuru Yata.

Una sensación helada bajo por el torso de Kyo. Aunque Chizuru no estaba implicada, había sido reducida, capturada, ¿asesinada tal vez? Casi como si fuese una muerte anunciada, ella había dejado el mensaje que buscaban, pero aun así, Kyo no podía evitar sentir aquella impotencia, aquel dolor sordo de ir perdiendo personas importantes sin siquiera poder reaccionar ante ello. Apretó la hoja con fuerza deformando su textura pulcra.

Una explosión ahogada en el exterior del templo, rompió el silencio. El sonido provenía justo del lado donde Yagami se disponía a investigar. Un nudo de angustia pasajera se formó en el estómago de Kyo. – Yagami – dijo para sí mismo y salió del salón en su búsqueda.

Iori salto veloz tras arrancar el dardo con un movimiento brusco. Una columna delgada de fuego violeta, se abrió paso entre la hierba, consumiendo con su toque breve cualquier forma orgánica. Chocó agrietando el tronco del árbol, dejando ennegrecidos surcos a su paso.

Del árbol salieron en descenso rápido, dos sombras. Dos nuevos pequeños proyectiles se dirigieron a Iori, pero una conflagración rápida de sus llamas, los consumió en el aire mucho antes de que pudiesen tocarlo. Salto veloz sobre una de las sombras apresando su cabeza entre su mano. El personaje de ropajes oscuros ardió en fuego violeta y rodó en llamas hasta chocar con algunos lirios que crecían salvajes, siendo estos a su vez, consumidos por las flamas que envolvían el cuerpo aturdido.

Iori sintió otro pinchazo leve en costado derecho a la altura del hombro. Arranco iracundo el dardo que destilo nuevamente un líquido caliente bajo su piel. Embistió contundente contra el otro hombre que se matizaba con las sombras. Desgarro con sus manos un par de telas delgadas a la altura del abdomen y sintió la sangre tibia en sus dedos. El hombre salto alejándose un par de metros y en respuesta al ataque flamante que Iori le estaba dirigiendo, sopló de su mano un polvo oscuro de visos color tierra.

Al contacto con el aire caliente del fuego de Yagami, aquella sustancia volátil hizo combustión, generando una fuerte explosión. Esta impulsó a Iori un par de metros haciéndolo chocar contra el piso de madera. La inflamación del aire quemo los bordes de la gabardina, pero aparte del impacto causado por la onda, Iori no estaba herido.

Miro al frente justo a tiempo para esquivar un ataque directo. Una de aquellas siluetas oscuras descendió con fuerza, dando una estocada plateada con un Tanto de borde viscoso. Iori detuvo la trayectoria sosteniendo la mano del atacante. Los reconocía, eran ninjas Yagami. Recordaba bien haber presenciado en los enfrentamientos de prueba, aquella técnica de esparcir polvo altamente inflamable como defensa ante los posibles controladores del fuego Kusanagi. Si estos utilizaban sus flamas en medio de aquella sustancia, tanto el ninja como el controlador del fuego se verían envueltos en llamas. Así, evitaban que estos usaran su poder.

Iori impulsó con la pierna al agresor y antes de que este tocara el suelo, una ráfaga de llamas violeta estalló contra el cuerpo del ninja. Este fue expedido por la explosión hacia la oscuridad de la arboleda. Había logrado hacer un corte leve en el antebrazo derecho de Yagami y aunque este ya no sentía el brazo, aún era capaz de ejercer fuerza en él.

No buscan herirme…quieren debilitarme con venenos, pensó Iori. Una rabia descontrolada subió a su pecho, ¿Acaso habían sido los Yagami los agresores todo este tiempo?

La ira surgió intemperita, Iori corrió en búsqueda del ninja herido, maldiciendo su propio clan. Otro movimiento rápido surgió, como un espectro parido por la densa oscuridad del bosque. Así mismo, a su espalda, algo amenazó con atacarlo de manera sincronizada. Iori no podía defender ambos costados y opto por hacerle frente al más cercano. La rabia descontrolada solo visualizaba la sangre de sus enemigos sobre la hierba. Las voces regresaban, vociferando infamias, exigiéndole un tributo de muerte.

– ¡Traidores! ¡Traidores! ¡Mueran! ¡Mueran! – voces ensordecedoras no le permitieron escuchar a Iori el chasquido de ignición a su espalda, pero el cadáver destrozado del ninja al que encaró, fue teñido de intensos tonos naranja por dos segundos. Tras de sí, una figura envuelta en llamas rodó por el suelo hasta chocar con el tronco del árbol.

Kyo había interceptado a tiempo al atacante. Vio al hombre en cámara lenta, blandir un arma contra la espalda de Yagami. Una especie de ninja cubierto con telas ceñidas y oscuras. Las llamas lo abrasaron y ardió silenciosamente bajo el tronco.

\- Yagami ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kyo, pero Iori no giro, se levantó lento con la espalda encorvada, sus manos goteaban copiosas cantidades de sangre. Kyo se acercó confiado ante el hecho de haber reducido a sus atacantes, pero 3 destellos plateados surcaron la oscuridad. Los tres objetos impactaron sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

La chaqueta detuvo casi todo el impacto del primer shuriken, el segundo perforo la pierna derecha y el tercero paso rápido cortando su cuello, a pocos milímetros de la vena Orta. Kyo se retrajo protegiéndose con el brazo, apretando el cuello con la mano. Unos hilos de sangre tibia cruzaron sus dedos manchando la camisa.

El ninja salto veloz sobre Kyo, pero fue recibido en el aire por Yagami, que tras girar en una parábola abierta con la mano llameante, lo tomo por el cuello y estallo su cabeza contra el piso. El sonido fue sordo, el chasquido del cráneo dejando paso a los sanguinolentos sesos desparramarse por la tierra. Kyo observo aturdido la brutalidad del ataque, Yagami jadeaba entre gruñidos, líneas de sangre brotaban de su boca, sus ojos brillaban con el fulgor de una bestia.

– Mierda. - susurro Kyo retrocediendo un paso. Yagami se movió a una velocidad casi imposible de predecir, el castaño logro evitar por poco su ataque, pero no alcanzó a esquivar a tiempo el agarre. Este lo apreso contra la viga de madera del corredor exterior. Iori retrocedió la sanguinolenta mano amenazante con la intención de dañar al Kusanagi.

\- ¡Mataló! ¡Mataló! – gritaron las voces que acompañaban al disturbio.

– ¡Detente! – grito Kyo ahogado. La mano de Iori freno a mitad del ataque, temblorosa por el esfuerzo descomunal que le llevaba detener la voluntad caótica del riot. En medio de los gemidos ensordecedores de la sangre, el recuerdo de "Yagami detente" acompañado el rostro congestionado de Kyo, bajo la presión estranguladora de sus manos, le hizo frenar. Un dolor intenso lo ataco despiadado.

Los ojos de Iori reflejaron aquella humanidad perdida y con una fuerte patada, rompiendo el puntal con el cuerpo de Kyo, lo alejó del alcance del riot. Kyo observó cómo varias sombras se cernían sobre Yagami, para luego verse engullido por unas oscuras fauces de madera.

Cayó en uno de los salones vacíos. Había roto una de las puertas principales con el impacto del golpe. Jadeó sin aliento, salivando, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del piso. La fuerza de Iori bajo el estado del disturbio era monstruosa. Percibió la pelea de Yagami en el exterior, pero al erguirse buscando regresar al jardín, un reflejo plateado surco el aire muy cerca de su cabeza.

Kyo reacciono con reflejos aguzados esquivando aquel ataque, percibió a pocos centímetros de su rostro, una hoja afilada que corto algunos cabellos en su trayectoria. Varios ataques consecutivos reiteraron, buscando los puntos del cuerpo donde el daño podía ser letal. Kyo solo pudo esquivar y bloquear, evitando que la hoja alcanzara aquellas partes vulnerables. Recibió leves cortes en los brazos, hasta que finalmente permitió que una estocada le asestara parcialmente, facilitándole asirse a su atacante, estallando su cuerpo con el fuego Kusanagi.

El arma salió despedida, desapareciendo tras la intensa oscuridad de los rincones. El cuerpo de su enemigo cayo inerte sobre el piso amaderado, las llamas que devoraban indemnes el cuerpo del ninja, destilaron visos cálidos por todo el lugar. Kyo jadeo recostando su espalda contra el muro, visualizando su entorno desde un ángulo seguro.

Podía sentir la presencia de más enemigos, pero no podía verlos. Estaban buscando matarlo, pensó tenso. El corte en el cuello sangraba escandaloso y si no hubiese logrado esquivar el primer ataque de la hoja del ninja, unos segundos atrás, habría perdido la cabeza.

Destellos violetas conflagraban en el jardín. Iori peleaba solo contra varios atacantes. Kyo impaciente abandonó la cautela y corrió veloz dejando atrás la recamara iluminada, atento a cualquier acercamiento agresivo.

\- ¡Yagami! – grito Kyo. Iori tenía el brazo derecho descolgado y respiraba con dificultad, el fulgor carmesí de sus ojos brillaba tenue, pero estaba consciente. Varios cuerpos yacían en el suelo a su alrededor, uno de ellos se arrastraba mal herido de regreso a las sombras de la espesura. Iori salto con pesadez desde el jardín hacia el piso de madera del templo, esquivando un par de proyectiles pequeños mientras estos caían consumidos por el fuego violeta.

Observo a Kyo un instante, este se acercaba presuroso por el pasillo, dejando atrás el amplio salón de puertas destruidas. Iori lo percibió antes que él, reflejado bajo los tonos plateados de la luna, el corredor al que Kyo estaba ingresando estaba completamente cubierto de aquel polvo volátil de delicados reflejos terracota.

– No. – gruño tenso Yagami. Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, sin sentir los impactos perforadores en su espalda. Sin importarle siquiera lo que implicaba aquel acto.

– ¡Alejaté! ¡No uses el fuego! – grito Iori en vano, pues el Kusanagi ya estaba sumergido en el centro de aquel mar de partículas.

La escena se ralentizo en un punto crítico. El castaño se percató de una sombra, que oculta en una de las vigas horizontales del techo, acechaba sobre Iori. Pero no usó su fuego. El aire enrarecido y la urgencia en la voz de Yagami lo alarmó.

Kyo aprecio como Iori se acercaba con presura, visto en cámara lenta y aunque no comprendía del todo porque, una sensación de gran peligro lo embargó. Frenó su recorrido por el pasillo, mientras algo dentro de él le pugnaba por retroceder. En ese instante confuso, casi congelado, el castaño vio un destello corto y unas chispas doradas provenientes de la sombra de la viga, cayeron en medio de la oscuridad. Todo transcurrió en pocos segundos, un mínimo lapso donde Iori ya había reducido la distancia entre sus cuerpos cubriendo a Kyo, que siendo embestido con fuerza, se obligó a retroceder.

La explosión conflagró devorando todo a paso ardiente. La sombra oculta sobre la viga fue envuelta en un abrazo desintegrador, un instante después de haber detonado la chispa. La madera del techo cedió a las presiones del calor intenso, expulsando pedazos destrozados por todo el jardín exterior.

Kyo sintió como el aire en sus pulmones ardía, sus ojos enceguecidos se cerraron. El cuerpo de Iori recibió la onda expansiva. La fuerza del impacto los empujó abruptamente, frenando con un sonido sordo sobre el piso, varios metros atrás. Cayeron en el salón que el castaño había abandonado segundos antes. El golpe dejo a Kyo sin aliento, el cuerpo de Yagami, pesado, yacía sobre el suyo.

Iori gruño un momento al intentar incorporarse, pero su brazo derecho, insensible sobre el piso, no reaccionó. Un peso rígido sobre la espalda le impedía moverse. No sentía el dolor, solo un adormecimiento leve en todo su cuerpo, sus oídos sangraban, sus ojos ardían y respirar era un acto insostenible. Iori sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban cualquier intento infructuoso de su cuerpo mal herido. Algunos escombros de la madera perforaban su piel y aunque no los sentía debidamente, percibía el contacto en la carne. Estúpido Kusanagi, pensó. Él no sabía a qué se enfrentaba. No, el estúpido era él, por arriesgar la vida sin pensarlo. Iori Perdió el conocimiento temiendo quedar a merced de los enemigos.

– Yagami. – hablo Kyo aturdido, el entorno bajo tenues llamas moribundas le permitieron ver con claridad. Iori, con el cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo, no respondía a su llamado. El aire recuperando la fría frescura de la noche, facilitaba la respiración.

Alrededor de ellos, estaban clavados sobre el piso multitudinarios pedazos de madera cuarteada, la viga que sostenía el techo se anclaba oblicua desde el piso hasta el extremo superior de su base, evitando que este se desplomara sobre ellos.

– ¿Yagami? - llamo Kyo de nuevo, su voz teñida de una angustia que le arañaba las entrañas. Podía percibir en su piel algunas zonas que se humedecían tibias. Era sangre, lo sabía. Y no era suya. – Yagami responde. – espeto temeroso. Con su pierna libre logro empujar un pedazo de madera que los apresaba, varios escombros rodaron con él, dejando en débil resistencia, la viga tambaleante. Kyo se incorporó asiendo a Yagami a un costado.

Su cuerpo se encontraba mal herido. En la parte alta de su espalda se aferraban dos dardos oscuros. Uno de sus hombros estaba perforado por una filosa esquirla de madera, la cual Kyo retiro con delicadeza. La gabardina en retazos desgarrados por la explosión, dejaba expuesta algunas partes de la piel con quemaduras. Su pierna sangraba y de su cabeza goteaban densas gotas carmesí oscuro. Kyo, aterrado ante aquella imagen, corrió los mechones desordenados de Iori. Acerco su mano al rostro buscando su respiración, conteniendo a la vez, la suya propia. Respiraba. Un suspiro entrecortado escapo del castaño.

– Maldito bastardo. -espeto en voz alta– ¿Porque hiciste esto? - apretó los dientes. Arranco los cilindros de la espalda de Iori, lo giro y rompió gran parte de su camisa para usarla a modo de torniquete, evitando así, el sangrado intenso del corte profundo en la pierna derecha de Yagami. Levanto a Iori descargando todo su peso sobre la espalda. Debía sacarlo de allí rápido, conseguir ayuda, pensó Kyo angustiado.

El cuerpo de Kyo se encontraba en mejores condiciones ahora. Cargó a Iori alejándolo de las inestables estructuras del templo. Yagami había absorbido casi todo el daño. Si el pelirrojo no lo hubiese empujado lejos, si aquella explosión le hubiese dado de lleno, estando a tan corta distancia de la chispa, Kyo habría desaparecido con la misma facilidad que aquella sombra suicida.

Pensar en que Iori recibió gran parte del impacto por protegerlo de una muerte segura, lo acongojó. En lo profundo del corazón de Kyo un dolor vehemente hecho raíces.

– Resiste, por favor… Iori. – un nudo en la garganta entrecortaba su voz.


	14. Lazos

Camino con dificultad por los peldaños de piedra, oscuras nubes de tormenta engulleron los plateados reflejos de la luna. Las llamas moribundas del templo no iluminaban mucho al momento de entrar en la espesura del bosque. Kyo observaba con paranoia la brumosa oscuridad que los rodeaba, sin estar seguro de si habían reducido a todos los enemigos. Iori parecía recuperarse por lapsos, gruñendo ante los movimientos bruscos de Kyo, que evitada a toda costa perder el equilibrio.

El peso de Yagami no recaía a cabalidad sobre él castaño, Iori lograba sostenerse por completo en cortos lapsos, donde aplicando fuerza sobre los hombros de Kyo, intentaba erguirse solo sin mucho éxito. El hombro derecho de Kyo le hacía terriblemente doloroso el descenso; tras la pérdida de adrenalina, las dolencias del combate lo agredían, pero aun así, soportando la presión, continuo su infructuoso esfuerzo por llevar a Iori al auto.

Llegaron al plano de la carretera, sin la frondosidad de la arboleda, la vista se atenuaba a la poca luz que se filtraba entre las nubes tormentosas, un rugido atronador surco los cielos y se perdió en la lejanía. Kyo alzo las llaves del auto, las había tomado del bolsillo de Iori antes de bajar por el derruido camino de piedra. Un ¡Beep! acompañado de las luces titilantes del Volvo, diferenció la forma del automóvil que se perdía entre la tinta oscura de la noche.

Iori cayó pesado sobre la cojinería trasera del auto. Bajo las cálidas luces internas del coche, el castaño pudo apreciar mejor las múltiples heridas de pelirrojo. Distribuidas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, ocultas bajo crecientes manchas de sangre, ninguna tenía apariencia de potencial letalidad, pero todo era engañoso, la seriedad de las heridas era imposible de medir a ojo. Por otro lado, las quemaduras que asomaban sobre sus hombros no parecían muy graves, gracias a la resistencia de ambos al fuego, fortaleza que había sido entrenada durante años de enfrentamiento.

Aun así, parecía el semblante de alguien no muy lejos de la muerte.

Kyo apretó los puños ante la imagen de Yagami mal herido, al borde del desmayo, sosteniendo una de las heridas sangrantes. Su pecho se contrajo ante el recuerdo de Iori, tacleando su cuerpo lejos de la explosión. – Maldito Yagami. -actuar sin pensar no era algo propio de él.

Kyo cerró la puerta con fuerza innecesaria, tomo su celular, por el display de la pantalla cruzaba una profunda grieta que se subdividía, cuarteando la mitad del dispositivo. Era la primera vez que lo observaba desde que había hablado con Benimaru al llegar a aquella ciudad buscando a Iori. No se percató de que el aparato había estado apagado todo este tiempo. Una luz pálida le ilumino el rostro, la imagen deformada por la grieta mantenía cohesión. Aliviado descubrió que la función de toque no estaba del todo mala y un sinfín de llamadas perdidas se desplegaron en lista. Kyo las ignoro todas, nada de eso le importaba en este momento. Buscó en la lista de contactos la palabra Nikaido.

– ¿Kyo? –la voz de Benimaru sonó preocupada, con una urgencia extraña-. ¿Estás bien? Te he marcado un montón de veces maldición, para que tienes un maldito celular.

– No, no lo estoy. Necesito tu ayuda Beni.

Benimaru se tensó ante el tono consternado de Kyo. – Claro que si idiota, ¿Dónde demonios estas? Salgo para allá. – habló el rubio tomando su chaqueta dispuesto a salir al instante.

– No. Yo voy en camino ¿estás en tu casa? -

– Si ¿dónde demonios estas? – espeto molesto Benimaru.

– No muy lejos, llegare lo más pronto posible. Esto tal vez no te guste -titubeo el castaño-. Pero cuento contigo Benimaru. Finalizó la llamada tras un vago asentimiento de su amigo y tomó asiento al volante. Benimaru observo su celular largo rato, intentando mantener la calma para no precipitarse.

Las manos de Kyo se cerraron con fuerza sobre la cabrilla. Solo había conducido un automóvil un par de veces antes, mucho tiempo atrás. Nunca habían sido de su particular agrado. Sentir el viento veloz, chocar contra el cuerpo durante el trayecto, era un encanto que no poseía ningún auto. Aun así, tenía la esperanza de recordar como maniobrarlo, como también de que no fuese diferente al que había conducido aquella vez. Arrancó el motor con un leve siseo nada estruendoso, generando un eco en la solitaria calzada. Las luces del auto, nuevamente cortaron la noche como a una seda negra. La calle se ilumino dando visos plateados en los segmentos delimitadores del pavimento.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, había girado con dificultad buscando el retorno a la ciudad. Viajaba a mediana velocidad sin atreverse a exigirle más a aquella maquinaria casi desconocida, agradeciendo que la carretera tuviese curvas anchas y rectas extensas. El motor revolucionaba violento por momentos, los cambios de velocidad no eran aplicados de manera correcta y el auto rugía en protesta del mal uso.

En una de las curvas, buscando regular la velocidad, la dirección del auto dio un brinco y tuvo que frenar abruptamente. – ¡Mierda! – maldijo en voz alta golpeando el volante.

– Idiota…es un auto costoso, se cuidadoso…conduce con cautela o vas a matarnos. –la voz de Yagami se escuchó ronca. Kyo lo miro por el retrovisor. Iori, encorvado sobre sí mismo, apretaba la herida de la pierna con una mano mientras sostenía su cabeza. Delgados surcos de sangre se discurrían entre los dedos. Parcialmente oculta, una mirada llena de odio apuñalaba al castaño.

"Auto costoso" antes de "vas a matarnos" Yagami debía tener un problema con sus prioridades, pensó Kyo. Pero guardo silencio. Ver a Iori en ese estado, sin poder borrar de su mente el segundo antes de la explosión, lo dejaba sin palabras. Aun así, el pelirrojo había reprochado con rencor el mal uso de su Volvo de lujo, eso de alguna manera le tranquilizaba un poco.

– Bájalo a neutra…revoluciónalo a medida que aumenta la velocidad. Gn…no le permitas subir a más de cuarta. – puntualizo Iori con gran esfuerzo en su voz. Guardo silencio retomando el aire que parecía dificultársele respirar y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerrando los ojos. Sentía como si su alma quisiera abandonar aquel cuerpo cansado, cada parpadeo y respiración profunda era una leve caída al vacío. En lo más hondo de su cabeza un eco rebotaba, algo ajeno a el mismo, el llanto de alguien y lo susurros apagados de la bestia.

Kyo condujo bajo las indicaciones de Iori, el auto trabajó con la docilidad de un cachorro y pudo avanzar seguro por la extensa carretera. Observó constantemente el retrovisor, siendo testigo de cómo las manos de Iori se descolgaban sobre el cuero del asiento, de cómo este, finalmente perdía las fuerzas que lo mantenían consciente. Sintiendo nuevamente la tensión de estar contra tiempo, aumento la velocidad.

Kyo se sumergió en el camino. Recuerdos de los últimos días revoloteaban en su cabeza. Iori se había mostrado comprensivo a pesar de su hostilidad, había atendido sus heridas, aunque parte de estas fuesen causadas por él, había cuidado de su necia debilidad en aquella noche de tormenta. Incluso había arriesgado su propia seguridad, para evitar su muerte. En tan solo pocos días Yagami y Kyo habían compartido momentos terribles, pero a la vez, se habían generado lazos de honor y lealtad en el corazón del Kusanagi.

Las luces solitarias del Volvo perforaron el ala nocturna del camino.

Destellos parpadeantes flotaban aleatorios entre la hierba alta del jardín, la noche de otoño envolvía el aire con una frescura helada y un aroma salino. No sentirse bajo observación todo el tiempo le daba cierto aire de tranquilidad a Shizuka, por ello, casi podía entender un poco a su rebelde Kyo.

– Es un maldito chico estúpido ese hijo nuestro. –espeto cortante la voz de Saisyu, paseándose reiteradamente por el salón–. La situación nunca ha estado más tensa en la familia.

Saisyu Kusanagi se sentó al lado de su esposa, masajeando sus sienes, se le notaba exhausto.

– Han muerto Shizuka…inocentes miembros del clan, bajo la mano imperdonable de la ignorancia. –suspiro cansado inclinando su cuerpo, cerro los puños, recostando su frente en ellos—. Una cabeza importante del clan ha desaparecido. En solo unos días la familia es un caos. Desean replantear mi liderazgo…me consideran incapaz de mantener la seguridad del clan.

\- No. Tú eres quien ha mantenido el clan unido ante toda adversidad. El legado Kusanagi se conserva en parte gracias a ti, las tradiciones se respetan, los estudiantes te buscan y la distribución de poderes es equitativa. No te atrevas a dudar de ti mismo Saisyu Kusanagi. –interrumpió Shizuka a su esposo. Este le ofreció una sonrisa dulce, agradecida por sus palabras y suspiro agotado.

– Quieren que abdique al liderazgo. Dicen que respetaran si Kyo toma su papel en la familia como debe ser. Lo seguirán si el accede, pero si no…alguien más será la cabeza del clan Kusanagi, tenga o no el derecho a serlo. –Saisyu se encogió de hombros–. Aparte a ese asunto, está la sospecha sobre los Yagami. Hay especulaciones por la poca colaboración que estos han dado a la investigación. Si esto sigue así…terminaremos en una sangrienta guerra abierta contra ellos.

\- ¿Cómo pueden sospechar de los Yagami? El primer cadáver que apareció ¿No pertenecía a su familia? – pregunto Shizuka confundida. Saisyu irguió la espalda y suspiro.

– Si, era de ellos. Pero, hay un cierto desinterés en sus actos. –suspiro nuevamente–. No lo sé, los mismos Kusanagi están evitando que cierta información llegue a mí. –sonrió agotado–. Mi propia familia confabula en contra y aunque unos pocos miembros defienden nuestra posición, no estoy seguro de que Kyo logre llevar esa responsabilidad...no está aquí para empezar. – finalizo Saisyu quedamente.

Su rostro denotaba los efectos del estrés y la falta de sueño, había perdido algo de peso también. La responsabilidad que caía sobre los hombros de su esposo era insondable y demasiado pesada a causa de la impotencia, especialmente con varios miembros Kusanagi asesinados.

– Hable con la última persona que vio a Kyo. Este chico Nikaido me informo que nuestro hijo salió de la ciudad unos días y desconocía su paradero. Al parecer lo de Yuki le afecto bastante y decidió alejarse. –Shizuka hizo una pausa y organizó la gruesa tela de su Kurotomesode–. Sé que sabe dónde está Kyo. – puntualizo la mujer con frialdad. Saisyu la miro en silencio.

– Di la información necesaria al joven Nikaido para preocuparle. Tal vez inventé algunas pequeñeces, pero a estas alturas no sabemos qué tan falsas puedan ser aquellas palabras que compartí con él. Solo sé que, si Benimaru Nikaido ve a nuestro hijo, me avisará al instante, por que considerará que es lo mejor para él. – finalizo Shizuka tras lo cual poso una mano sobre la de su marido. Saisyu sonrió cansino.

– Eres mi única luz al final de este oscuro camino querida. – respondió Saisyu abrazando a su esposa y depositando un delicado beso entre sus cabellos. Shizuka Kusanagi sintió que regresaba a su juventud y sus mejillas se matizaron con un rosa claro. Aquel gesto no era algo común en su relación, pero dejando que aquella rareza cálida la envolviera, se acuno con delicadeza en el pecho de su esposo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Kyo estuviese bien. Temiendo profundamente por su familia.

Kyo sacudió con cuidado el hombro de Iori, al principio temió no recibir respuesta alguna, pero tras un leve gruñido, Iori abrió los ojos y los contrajo como si la tenue iluminación del Volvo le lastimara.

– Yagami, debes levantarte. – Kyo estiro su brazo ofreciendo apoyo a Iori. Este alejo el brazo de Kyo con hostilidad. Se apeó con dificultad fuera del carro y algo desorientado, apoyo su peso en la carrocería. Kyo lo sostuvo para que avanzara, aunque este intentó vanamente apartarlo. – No te resistas, te ayudaré. –objetó Kyo. El pelirrojo sostuvo su cabeza encogiéndose de hombros, no lograba mantener el equilibrio.

Iori no sintió el trayecto, desconocía donde se encontraba, su percepción del entorno estaba tergiversada, su vista percibía la fachada del edificio, pero a la vez este estaba cambiando su forma a un espacio diferente. Alucinaba. No podía percibir ruido alguno, avanzaba por una escena de cine mudo donde el perfil de Kyo, que se giraba por momentos para hablarle, se transformaba en algo diferente, parte de un entorno onírico. La sola luz artificial del edificio lastimaba sus ojos. La audición parecía regresar por lapsos, pero lo que escuchaba no eran las palabras del castaño, era algo proveniente de un lugar distante. ¿Estaba soñando acaso?

Iori la vio, como un espectro abandonado en un rincón olvidado del mundo. La figura de una mujer mayor arañaba la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida. Estaba cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Su percepción de los sueños no parecía tener espacio o tiempo. Su llanto llegaba desgarrador, sus lágrimas eran densas gotas de luz tragadas por la negrura de su piel. Sentía que estaba caminando, siendo guiado por Kyo a través de un lugar que ya no percibía. La mujer grito y aquella desesperación en su voz resonó dentro del mismo Iori. En su rostro oscurecido, los ojos de matices rojos se abrieron, dejando escapar una gota carmesí. Eran ojos Yagami. Un miedo ajeno a su existencia lo invadió y un dolor lacerante cruzo su pecho.

Kyo cruzo fácil el hall, la puerta se abrió automática sin cuestionamiento alguno de parte del muro polarizado y vigilante de la entrada. Casi podía agradecer que Benimaru viviera justo en el primer piso de aquel colosal edificio. Su hombro no resistiría mucho más.

La voz de una mujer lo aturdía. Un desgarrador sonido desesperado, gritaba, lloraba, maldecía. El miedo le arañaba las entrañas, la ira quería abrirse paso a través de su propia carne.

– ¿Quién…? –habló Iori con el rostro aun oculto, presionando con fuerza su cabeza. Se alejó con brusquedad de Kyo sosteniéndose el pecho, respirando con dolor.

– Maldición…no te soporto. ¡Callate! – grito molesto a la mujer inexistente y tras eso perdió el conocimiento. Kyo reacciono a tiempo y lo sostuvo para no dejarlo caer, pero la herida de bala, intensa y dolorosa, le impidió hacer el esfuerzo. Termino arrodillado sobre el piso frío, posando a Iori sobre su hombro sano.

Benimaru abrió la puerta al escuchar ruidos en el corredor, ya había informado al encargado que permitiera el paso a su amigo sin mediar preguntas. El rubio observo estupefacto a Kyo, no logró gesticular palabra. Este yacía en el suelo, sosteniendo con gran esfuerzo el cuerpo de Iori Yagami. Nada más y nada menos que de ese maldito infeliz. Ambos estaban con densas manchas de sangre en la piel y la ropa, desaliñados, con las prendas superiores destrozadas y heridos. Especialmente Yagami, que parecía tener casi un pie en la tumba.

– Me estas jodiendo Kyo, que demonios haces con Yagami ¿te lastimó? – pregunto Benimaru al acercarse tanteando la situación.

– Si no vas a ayudarme dilo de una maldita vez y me largo. – espeto Kyo cortante, resentido, enojado. Benimaru lo miro anonadado por la situación, por la agresividad en la respuesta del castaño. Yagami estaba mal herido, tenía el rostro oculto tras largos cabellos carmesí oscurecidos por la sangre, desordenados sobre el hombro de Kyo, el cual jadeaba sometido por el dolor de sus propias heridas. El rubio se acercó, levantando del hombro de su amigo el cuerpo de Yagami, le tendio una mano a Kyo para ayudarle. Este se incorporó en silencio.

– Entra. Yo me encargo. – habló con densa seriedad Benimaru. Cargo al pelirrojo atravesando el pasillo, observando la sangre y el paso cansino en su amigo. En la sala de estar de su apartamento se percató de varias gotas rojas que deslizándose de Yagami, chocaron contra el piso.

– Mierda, lo manchara todo. – hablo el rubio resentido. Kyo le dedico una mirada asesina y Nikaido rio con sorna, sin creer que aquella mirada fuese para él.

Descargó el cuerpo de Iori en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes. Las sabanas de un color pastel oliva iniciaron su coloración rojiza. Iori se encogió hacia un costado, su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba por momentos. Kyo lo observo intranquilo sin alcanzar a comprender que tan delicadas eran las heridas del pelirrojo, se acercó a este y retiro con cuidado los restos de ropa derruida, desnudando su torso. Yagami necesitaba atención rápida y no estaba seguro por dónde empezar.

Nikaido detallo a su amigo. Su cuello estaba cubierto por una mancha oscura y pastosa, múltiples cortes en los brazos sangraban con levedad a través de la chaqueta cuarteada en girones de cuero colgante, su piel perlada de sudor y su mirada consternada al retirar los restos de la gabardina de Yagami.

– No esperes ningún tipo de ayuda de mi parte si no piensas contarme que mierda es todo esto. – hablo cortante Benimaru sin poder ocultar su propia preocupación por la inexplicable escena. Kyo tiro a un lado los retazos sanguinolentos. Reviso las quemaduras en la espalda de Iori y descubrió leves cortes en la piel a causa de la madera expulsada por la explosión.

– Te contare todas las malditas cosas que quieras saber. Pero primero vas a ayudarme a atender a Yagami sin hacer una maldita pregunta. – hablo Kyo cortante, su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que esperaba, pero no le importaba. Sabía que Benimaru le ayudaría.

– Pues espero que tu maldita historia sea digna de un Oscar o sacare a este bastardo lejos de aquí. – respondió el rubio, camino fuera de la habitación y regreso con un botiquín pequeño, rodeado por varias gasas, vendas y medicamentos.

– Esto es todo lo que tengo para curar heridas, si no es suficiente se puede joder nuestro querido Yagami. – hablo Benimaru, con aquel casual tono sarcástico que usaba cuando algo le molestaba. Kyo guardo silencio enfocándose en lo que tenía que hacer.

Limpiaron la piel con algunas toallas húmedas para percibir con claridad la complejidad de las heridas ocultas tras la sangre, por suerte, la mayoría eran cortes no muy profundos. Atendieron las quemaduras de la espalda, que resultaron ser más leves de lo esperado. Kyo supuso que Yagami había usado el fuego para protegerse, pero teniéndolo a él de por medio, cubrirse totalmente con las flamas purpuras lo hubiese herido más. Apretó los dientes, molesto con todo, enojado consigo mismo por no percibir el peligro que le acechaba y permitir que todo se desenlazara de esa manera.

Embadurnaron la espalda en crema, cubrieron las heridas superficiales, la mayoría no necesitaba ser suturada. Detuvieron el sangrado ya mínimo de la cabeza. Iori solo rompía su estado comatoso para estremecerse con levedad ante algún estallido de dolor intenso, pero inmediatamente regresaba a la quietud del sueño.

El verdadero problema radicaba en la pierna, la herida era profunda y el sangrado a pesar de ser aminorado, no se detenía.

– Hay que llevarlo a un hospital. –espeto Benimaru limpiándose las manos–. Déjalo bajo cuidados de especialistas.

– No. Es peligroso…lo están persiguiendo. – respondió Kyo, sus manos que temblaban con levedad. Los centros de urgencias serían la primera opción si querían rastrear a Iori.

– ¡Y que mierda te importa si lo persiguen! Solo mírate maldición, no estas nada bien y no has permitido que te ayude con esas heridas. –Benimaru apretó los puños, estaba bastante molesto–. Solo entrégalo a su maldita familia, que ellos se encarguen de ayudarle.

– ¡No! Ellos no deben enterarse de nada. – grito Kyo exasperado. Se sentía exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente, no alcanzaba a decidir como sobrellevar la situación. La carta de Chizuru dejaba muy claro que dentro de los clanes había traidores a la sangre. Entregar a Iori a los Yagami, podría ser una sentencia de muerte.

– Pero que es todo esto Kyo –bufo el rubio confundido, enojado ante las negativas de su amigo–. ¿Porque te importa que le pase a este infeliz?

– ¡El me salvó maldición! ¡Todas esas malditas heridas fueron por evitar que me volaran en pedazos! –Kyo apretó sus manos que no dejaban de temblar a causa de los cortes desatendidos. Tenía mucho en que pensar tras la carta de Chizuru, mucho que deseaba hablar con Yagami, pero el estado de este no facilitaba nada–. Solo ayúdame Beni, necesito que no me des la espalda en este momento. – hablo cansino, su mirada era similar a la de alguien acorralado entre la espada y la pared.

El rubio detuvo su mirada rígida en Kyo, en silencio mantuvo la calma ante la declaración de su amigo de haber sido agredido a muerte. Yagami le había salvado ¿Pero de qué? ¿En que estaban involucrados? ¿Y si ella tenía razón? Benimaru respiró profundo, debía ir por partes sin presionar a Kyo. No deseaba precipitar nada.

– Venda la pierna. Llamaré a una amiga que es médica, ella podrá ayudarnos. – salió de la alcoba, recogió de la mesa central su celular y buscó en la lista de contactos. Camino de regreso a la habitación y bajo el dintel de la puerta, dirigió una mirada cabreada al cuerpo inconsciente de Yagami–. Prepara esa historia maravillosa que vas a contarme Kyo, y lo harás mientras me dejas ayudarte con esas heridas. – Camino lejos de la habitación, su voz fue un eco apagado al fondo de la sala: "Siento llamarte tan tarde Kaori querida"

Kyo levanto la tela gruesa que cubría a Iori, este aun sin recuperar la consciencia, yacía semidesnudo bajo las sabanas. El castaño observo por un momento el cuerpo. Esbelto, musculoso, pálido, con cicatrices viejas y heridas nuevas. Una extraña sensación cruzo fugaz, pero Kyo evito atraparla, permitiéndole pasar sin afectarlo. No quería indagar en ella.

Se agacho de nuevo al lado de la pierna y enrollándola, apretó algunos vendajes. Iori no se inmuto, pero su cuerpo se estremecía parcialmente, como si estuviese desnudo bajo un frío invernal. El castaño paso una mano por su frente y cuello, la piel estaba tibia, no había en él signos febriles. Pesadillas, pensó Kyo. Tras cubrirlo de nuevo hasta la cintura, salió al encuentro de la inevitable conversación.

A excepción de un corte más profundo en el brazo izquierdo las heridas de Kyo eran leves, no necesitaban sutura. Benimaru vendo los brazos en silencio, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su amigo. La mitad de lo que decía no tenía sentido alguno, espectros y sombras persecutoras en los sueños de Yuki, en los sueños de Yagami. Pero al narrarle lo acontecido en el templo había captado toda la atención del rubio, aquello era una realidad cercana y peligrosa. Kyo había sido víctima de intensiones asesinas por parte de desconocidos. Solo mirar la venda en el cuello de este, le recordó lo cerca que estuvo aquel ataque de cortar la arteria. Benimaru lo miro con la misma severidad de un padre.

– Esto es peligroso Kyo, no es algo que puedas manejar solo. – hablo el rubio, enrollo los desperdicios manchados ubicándolos en una bolsa.

– No estoy solo. – respondió Kyo distraído observando que el movimiento de sus manos regresaba a la normalidad.

– Ohh ¿Lo dices por el Yagami en perfecto estado que tienes en la habitación? – espeto irónico Nikaido, ante lo cual Kyo alzo la vista a punto de reprochar, pero el rubio no se lo permitió.

– Si, lo sé, gracias a tu jurado archienemigo estas en una sola pieza ¿No entiendes lo irracional que suena eso? Alguna intensión enfermiza debió guardar –hizo una pausa donde cruzo su mirada severa con la expresión cansina de su amigo –. A alguien más debe tener para que lama sus heridas Kyo. Aléjate de los Yagami.

El joven Kusanagi apretó los puños y guardó silencio. No podía esperar que Benimaru entendiera, no podía esperar que nadie más lo hiciera. Alegar sobre el tema ya se tornaba solo en mera necedad. El mismo no lograba aceptar del todo la situación, pero aun así, dejar a Yagami no era algo que sopesara.

– NO. – fue su respuesta monosílaba y cortante. Sus miradas chocaron molestas.

El timbre del apartamento sonó, Benimaru se levantó pateando la silla cercana con un leve bufido. Kyo agacho la cabeza, se sentía agotado, el hombro no daba tregua a pesar de haber tomado los narcóticos. Pelear contra lo desconocido, reñir con aquello que consideraba seguro y sentir una profunda angustia por sus seres queridos, minaba sus fuerzas.

Los traidores están entre nosotros, ¿Que tan expuestos podían estar todos ahora? ¿Pero cómo podría siquiera considerar en abandonar a Iori a su suerte? No podía, no en ese momento. Oculto el rostro entre las manos y con un movimiento lento recorrió su cabeza echando para atrás el cabello.

– Es tarde Beni, trabajé todo el día y parte de la noche, estoy exhausta. –el sonido de la voz suave de una mujer atravesó la puerta.

– Lo sé. Y lo siento linda, si no fuese algo urgente no habría interrumpido tu descanso a media noche. –hablo el rubio con cierta dulzura.

– Me debes un favor grande, cariño. Dame un trago fuerte y dime quien necesita mis cuidados.

A la sala entro una joven de cabellos cortos y oscuros. Tenía una estatura muy baja y pequeños ojos negros. Una belleza extraña la rodeaba a pesar de la apariencia extenuada.

– Buenas noches. –saludó con una reverencia–. Me llamo Kaori. Tú debes ser quien necesita ser atendido, supongo.

– No, no soy yo, está en la habitación. - respondió Kyo levantándose del asiento.

– Tu también estas herido Kyo. – espeto Benimaru cortante.

– Yo puedo esperar. – habló el castaño sin mirar a su amigo.

La chica los observo algo confusa por el ambiente, pero asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Kyo hasta la alcoba. Se acercó a Yagami y retiró las sabanas para diagnosticarlo mejor, hubo un pequeño lapso donde el castaño la vio apreciar el cuerpo semidesnudo de Iori con poco profesionalismo y le molesto aquella distracción en su parte. Benimaru recostado en los laterales de la puerta, observaba molesto a Kaori.

– ¿Necesitas algo querida? – pregunto Nikaido con un dejo sarcástico, pero la chica inmune a su doble intención, asintió y pidió un poco de agua caliente. El rubio frunciendo levemente el ceño, abandono la habitación. Ella miro a Kyo con una sonrisa dulce.

– No te preocupes, tu amigo estará bien.

Kyo asintió de manera automática sin saber bien que responder. "No es mi amigo, es mi enemigo jurado" Claro, eso tendría un perfecto sentido para ella, pensó. La mujer revisó la herida en la cabeza de Iori, el rojo de su cabello se mezclaba con el rojo impregnado de la sangre oscura. Tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Iori y lo levanto hacia sí. Una pequeña linterna ilumino la tez pálida del pelirrojo.

– ¿Me escucha señor Yagami? – tras no recibir respuesta, posó uno de sus dedos en el parpado superior, descubriendo uno de los ojos de Iori. La chica dio un respingo, cuando el rojo intenso del iris miro a la nada, tenía un fulgor antinatural revoloteando en el interior y no respondía al reflejo de la linterna. Kyo supo en ese instante que el riot rondaba al pelirrojo. Tomo la mano de la mujer, alejándola de los ojos de Iori. Aquel ígneo rojo carmesí quedo oculto nuevamente tras el parpado.

– Sus ojos son extraños. Siempre ha sido así, no es nada raro. –mintió. La mujer lo miro dubitativa–. La herida de la pierna no deja de sangrar, necesitamos ayuda con eso. –señalo Kyo las vendas manchadas de sangre, alejando la atención de la cabeza de Iori, centrando el problema en la parte baja. Benimaru no debía descubrir que el disturbio asolaba a Yagami con facilidad.

El rubio poso la jarra de agua caliente en la mesa, cerca de la cama. Se ubicó de nuevo en el marco de la puerta, respondiendo con una sonrisa el agradecimiento de Kaori.

Ambos observaron como la mujer suturo la herida con desinteresada perfección, ya acostumbrada a los trajines del día a día en su trabajo. Todo el proceso transcurrió en silencio hasta finalizar las puntadas. Al terminar de vendar la pierna, Yagami reacciono con un gruñido, su cuerpo inquieto se estremeció nuevamente.

La delicada mano femenina tomo la temperatura del pelirrojo y reviso su pulso. El cuerpo reaccionaba a estados de shock que no debía padecer. Sumido en un trance comatoso, pero al mismo tiempo reaccionando a dolencias invisibles.

– Tiene signos de hipotermia, pero su temperatura esta normal. También tiene taquicardia. – miro consternada.

– El sufre de terribles pesadillas. – hablo Kyo intentando que Kaori no profundizara mucho en ello. Él desconocía lo que podía generar el disturbio en el cuerpo de Yagami y lo mejor para todos era no provocarlo más. La mujer suspiro agotada.

– ¿Normal dices? Bueno, ya que lo conoces bien, confiare en tu palabra. Ahora es tu turno, sé un buen chico y siéntate en el sillón principal de la sala. Beni cariño, tráeme más agua. – su voz dulce hablo con palabras que superaban su edad.

La sutura en el antebrazo tomo poco tiempo. Kaori apretó las vendas, estas cubrían hasta la muñeca. Acercó sus manos al hombro hinchado y miro a Kyo con cierta sorpresa. Ante los ojos de un profesional, no había mucho que hacer, pensó Kyo. Sin mediar palabras sus miradas tuvieron una corta conversación donde el joven Kusanagi daba a entender su negativa a la mujer. Ver una herida de bala en su hombro, solo empeoraría la actitud de Benimaru.

– Beni querido, ¿puedes calentar un poco más de agua? – Este, sin la menor sospecha, regreso por más agua a la cocina.

El castaño había ocultado muy bien la naturaleza de la herida en su hombro. Explicándole al rubio que era solo un corte reciente que se abrió a causa del combate. No le había compartido tampoco nada al respecto de como encontró a Yagami, ni sobre la carta de Chizuru, bajo los maderos cenizos. No quería involucrar a Benimaru en aquella pesadilla, suficiente riesgo corría al acogerlos en su casa. Nuevamente la culpa presiono el pecho de Kyo, se sentía terrible al permitirse exponer a más personas importantes para él.

Kaori hizo el cambio rápido en las vendas del hombro. Nego con desaprobación el estado de la herida y regañó a Kyo en voz baja antes de levantarse del sillón. Benimaru se acercó con el agua.

– Aplica paños tibios sobre la herida de la cabeza. Sus heridas no fueron muy graves, pero debe guardar descanso –habló en referencia a Yagami – Igual tú –dijo mirando a Kyo con reiterada desaprobación–. Una herida en el cuello es algo delicado y no ejerzas mucha fuerza en tus brazos. –camino en dirección a Benimaru que había mantenido un silencio bastante incomodo todo el tiempo.

– Es raro verte tan callado querido, pero están bien, no te preocupes. Por hoy he terminado con tus amigos, ahora por favor llévame a casa, no quiero tomar un taxi. – Benimaru sonrió coqueto y salió con la mujer, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras a Kyo.

– "Ya que lo conoces bien" No tendrás problemas si me ausento un momento. – dijo con sorna y resentimiento, tras lo cual salió. Kyo agacho la cabeza, mirando la baldosa moteada en tonos pálidos. Si Benimaru hacía un solo comentario intencionado más, lo golpearía.

Regreso a la habitación, su cuerpo mellado por el conflicto, resintiendo las horas sin descanso, pugnaba por abandonar la marcha. Kyo arrastro una silla y la acercó a la cama. Si Iori estaba bajo efectos del disturbio, no podía despegar los ojos de él ni un momento. Tenía que pensar en la manera en que informaría a Benimaru de ello. No había modo de que él pudiese retener a Iori si algo pasaba.

Iori flotaba en medio de un abismo vacío. El llanto de aquella mujer solo era un eco débil que rebotaba en algún lugar inexistente de su memoria. Podía escuchar las palabras de Kyo, lejanas, dialogaba con alguien. ¿Una mujer? Había sido el último lapso perceptible de regreso a la realidad. Era la tercera vez que se veía sumido en aquella nada abrumadora. Resistirse a todo le daba dos caminos. El dolor, la desesperación y el miedo o la nada. ¿Por qué debían ser tan terribles sus opciones? Aún podía sentir rezagadas sensaciones de pavor, acompañado por el sabor salado de las lágrimas. ¿Era eso lo que ella sentía? ¿Era eso lo que él sentía? Un reflejo de su padecimiento, encarnado en su propio cuerpo. La sensación de vacío regreso, una caída libre hacía el infierno. No estaba seguro de poder resistir otro lascivo acercamiento del disturbio. Ahora no lograba diferenciar si era una pesadilla, la realidad o la conexión con aquel espectro.

El dolor, el miedo y la tristeza, regresaron como una ola reforzada que impacto indemne en su alma.

El sopor amenazaba con su llegada, pero Kyo resistía, aunque su cuerpo demostrara lo contrario. No tenía como explicarle a Benimaru de buena manera, no quería siquiera usar palabras suaves o mentiras blancas. Lo diría de frente y que lo tomara como le viniera en gana. El dolor del hombro palpitaba fuerte, soportable, pero le irritaba desproporcionadamente.

Iori contuvo la respiración tras una violenta sacudida, gruño arañando su garganta incapaz de respirar. Kyo se levantó alarmado y evito que este se hiciera daño. Iori se retorció a un costado, levantando parcialmente el cuerpo, el castaño lo sostuvo. – ¿Yagami? -hablo preocupado soltando una de sus manos. Iori apretó con fuerza la camisa de Kyo a la altura del pecho y jadeo intentando tomar aire, su cabeza presionaba el hombro herido de Kusanagi, pero este no se inmuto ante la ola de dolor. – ¡Yagami calmate!

Un denso gruñido grave salió de la boca del pelirrojo y su inhalación sonó profunda, dolorosa. Kyo lo poso de nuevo en la almohada. Iori miraba al techo, observaba impávido algo que no estaba allí, sus ojos rojos ardían con un fulgor intenso y una lagrima sanguinolenta resbalo por una de sus mejillas. Kyo no estaba seguro si eso era una manifestación del disturbio, pero le impactó el sufrimiento que padecía el cuerpo de Yagami.

– Yagami, calmate. Todo está bien. –hablo como si Iori pudiese escucharlo, con la esperanza de que fuese así. Iori estiro su brazo y apretó el de Kyo con una fuerza atronadora. A través de las vendas, sangraron los cortes donde este atenazó.

– Déjala…maldito. Detente, ng. –balbuceo con los ojos casi cerrados, el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por su rostro era más denso. Kyo lo observo confuso, ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Recordando? ¿O era efecto del disturbio de sangre? No lo sabía, pero no retiro su mano, ni evito que Iori le hiciese daño.

– Esta bien. No es nada Yagami, tu puedes con esto, resiste. Solo aléjate idiota, no dejes que te alcance. – hablo Kyo con voz imperiosa y cubrió los ojos de Iori con su mano.

Podía escucharlo, en algún punto del insondable abismo, en medio de los susurros sin espectro. Kyo Kusanagi llamaba, su voz de alguna manera siempre llegaba a él. Aunque no entendiera sus palabras, podía sentir su flujo como una corriente de aire cálido. Y nuevamente, como graduando un nivelador de voltaje, todo se alejó de Iori. Por cuarta vez, flotó en medio de aquella espantosa nada. Estaba atrapado en un bucle donde no podía diferenciar la realidad y nadie lo sabía.

El cuerpo de Yagami se relajó sobre las sábanas. La fuerza que lastimaba el brazo del castaño, menguo al ritmo de la respiración ya calmada. Kyo cruzo suave el dorso de la mano, limpiando el delgado surco de la sangre en la mejilla de Iori. Tras un suspiro de alivio se dispuso a sentarse, pero algo tiro de su brazo herido. Los dedos de Iori aún se aferraban a la tela sanguinolenta de la camisa.

Benimaru regreso al apartamento, ya se había calmado un poco tras cruzar algunas palabras tranquilizantes con Kaori. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Kyo, seguía sin aceptar las atenciones extrañas de este con Iori Yagami. Algo más se cocinaba bajo el silencio de Kyo y si quería la ayuda de Benimaru, tendría que decirle que.

Observo la sala de estar vacía, suspiro irritado sabiendo con anticipación donde estaría Kyo. Entro en la habitación que ocupaba Iori. Benimaru observo estupefacto algo que no podría siquiera haber imaginado. Kyo dormía profundamente recostado en el sillón del cuarto, muy cerca a la cama. Su brazo derecho reposaba sobre las sabanas revueltas y sus dedos yacían entrelazados parcialmente en la mano de Yagami. Ambos respiraban presa de una parsimoniosa calma, casi tomados de la mano.

El rubio paso una mano cansada por el rostro. No lograba entender que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero la expresión triste, agotada, en el rostro de Kyo le fue suficiente para saber que debía dejarle descansar. Pensar en la razón de aquella escena que seguía apreciando por entre el espacio de sus dedos, le era imposible. Se acercó a su amigo inconsciente y lo levanto de la silla. Kyo reaccionó irguiéndose con torpeza, aturdido por el despertar. Los dedos de iori se deslizaron inertes, finalizando el contacto.

– Ven Kyo, debes descansar con propiedad. –habló suave Benimaru guiando al castaño fuera de la habitación, en dirección a la cama principal. Este le siguió obediente con un niño, con la mente embotada por el sueño. Su mano, aun cálida, tras el contacto con Iori.


	15. Cuestión de Confianza

Benimaru observaba las gotas que se deslizaban por el vidrio de su bebida, dejando escapar el frío que la mantenía fresca. Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami era una cuestión que lo había mantenido en vela, incluso después de que el amanecer cruzara la instancia y el tiempo sin clemencia continuara con pasos indemnes. Había pensado durante horas, meditando que hacer a continuación, intentando hacerse una idea del plano general ante lo narrado por Kyo.

Personas desaparecidas, asesinadas y todas miembros de ambas familias. Todo esto debido a Orochi, este siempre era el centro de todo problema colosal en la vida de todos los relacionados a él. Tenía que ser así o no habría razón para que ellos dos lucharan juntos contra un enemigo en común. Una enemistad de siglos reducida a ser presas de un depredador más grande. ¿Luchaban acaso ambos por sus familias? Y si era así ¿Por qué sin la ayuda de nadie? ¿Por qué juntos?

El recuerdo de la noche anterior reiteraba en la mente del rubio. Las heridas bajo escandalosos parches de sangre, la agresividad de Kyo ante la idea de dejar a Yagami, incluso tras haber insinuado que la familia de este, abarcaba intensiones asesinas. Y finalmente, Ver a Kyo Kusanagi, con aquel gesto entre sus manos parcialmente entrelazadas, tan fácil de malinterpretar…

– Ahhh, deja de pensar idioteces. –habló Benimaru para sí mismo. Estaba exagerando un simple gesto desinteresado e irrelevante para la situación. Se levantó resignado, darle más vueltas al asunto solo le generaba más incógnitas. Tendría que hablar con Kyo primero y conocer sus intenciones. ¿Qué pensaría hacer tras despertar?

El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes. Yagami continuaba sumergido en un sueño sin retorno. No había dado señal alguna de consciencia en todas las horas transcurridas, aparte de los ruidos sonámbulos causados por pesadillas.

Si la herida que sufrió en la cabeza era más grave de lo esperado y no conseguía despertar. ¿Qué planearía hacer Kyo al respecto? A pesar del desprecio que el rubio sentía por Yagami, considerar un daño de esa magnitud en él, le generaba una sensación desagradable.

Suspiro con tedio, solo estaba exagerando nuevamente, con seguridad él reaccionaría pronto, tornando la situación aún más molesta.

Resolvió salir a buscar algo para comer. Ese par de idiotas despertaran con hambre, pensó.

La luz danzaba con poca intensidad en el cuarto, adaptar los ojos al despertar le fue fácil. El cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese entrenado sin descanso por días enteros. Había dormido tan plácidamente que no recordó al principio donde se encontraba.

Miro a su alrededor regresando a la realidad. Tenía el torso desnudo y al buscar su camisa, encontró en su lugar sobre la mesa de noche, una muda de cambio. Una camiseta demasiado pequeña para su gusto y un jean un poco más ancho.

Kyo ignoro las prendas por el momento y camino con torpeza somnolienta fuera de la habitación. Primero tenía que ver como estaba Yagami. ¿Habría despertado ya? El silencio en sala no le dio muchas esperanzas.

Benimaru no estaba, lo cual no le extraño. Que ellos llegaran a su casa no significaba que él tuviese que cambiar sus planes o rutinas.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y observó a Iori desde el dintel. Respiraba con lentitud en la misma posición. Bajo su mano las sabanas estaban retorcidas.

¿Le habría buscado en sueños en ese espacio vacío? Miró su propia mano pensativo. La noche anterior el contacto de Iori pasó de ser doloroso a un toque delicado, necesitado de arraigarse a algo real. Kyo en medio de la somnolencia había regresado aquel gesto con su mano en un silencioso "Aquí estoy"

Observó el rostro inmutable del durmiente ¿Qué habría soñado Iori en aquel momento? ¿Qué soñaría ahora? ¿Por qué demoraba tanto en despertar?

Kyo apretó el puño contra su pecho recordando a Yuki. Ella no había reaccionado y aun desconocía su estado. Aquello le perseguía atormentándolo y deseó que su padre cuidara bien de ella, algo que él no pudo hacer.

– Tú no puedes ser alcanzado por ello. ¿Eh Yagami? – hablo Kyo con leve tensión en la voz. La respuesta fue un corto silencio, seguido por un leve gruñido entre sueños, las sabanas se retorcieron bajo las manos del pelirrojo. Kyo sonrió con amargura, solo estaba paranoico, Iori poseía una voluntad inquebrantable, no caería fácilmente ante nada.

La puerta resonó al fondo de la sala, el castaño caminó al encuentro de su amigo. Benimaru entró con un par de paquetes, tiro las llaves sobre el sillón y cruzo pasando de largo.

– Oi Kyo, que bueno verte levantado, has recuperado un poco el color. –saludo jovial entrando a la cocina–. Toma asiento te serviré algo delicioso, debes estar hambriento.

Al no considerarlo una prioridad en aquel mar de sucesos, la alimentación del Kusanagi había sido un total desastre los últimos días. Ante la mención de comida y calma para disfrutarla, Kyo sintió una fuerte compresión en el estómago. Estaba famélico.

Benimaru entrego un plato a rebosar, este contenía trozos de cerdo y pollo en salsa de Soya, algunas rodajas de Sushi con su respectiva especia y verduras salteadas. El castaño olvido los modales y devoró la comida con ansias.

– Oye Kyo tranquilo, si quieres más, hay de sobra. –hizo una pausa y sirvió té helado en uno de los vasos frente a su amigo–. A menos que Yagami sea un devorador de mundos, alcanza para repetir todo. –habló Benimaru con su casual burla. Kyo se detuvo en seco y miro al rubio.

– Yagami, él. ¿Ha reaccionado en algún momento? –su mirada expectante dejaba entrever un leve desazón.

– No. Al menos no que yo lo haya notado. –el rubio comió un par de vegetales, dando una mirada indagadora a Kyo–. ¿Estas reconsiderando llevarlo a un hospital?

– No. –respondió el castaño airado. Parecía tener una cuestión sin resolver entre manos. Un silencio corto acogió a ambos hombres, Kyo siguió comiendo con un semblante pensativo. Benimaru se detuvo tanteando bien las palabras que quería expresar.

– Tu madre me contactó hace un par de días. –hablo el rubio, sirviendo un poco más de té en el vaso. Kyo se tensó–. Está muy preocupada por ti, deberías hablarle de tu regreso.

El castaño mordió distraídamente un trozo de pollo con ajonjolí.

– Lo haré. Pero no aún. – Benimaru lo miro con dureza.

– Sabes Kyo. En lo que están metidos ustedes…es complejo y peligroso. Que planeas hacer ¿Eh? Aparte de cargar a Yagami en ese estado, no veo que podríamos lograr al respecto. –hizo una pausa y bebió té despreocupo–. Habla con tu familia Kyo. Ellos pueden encargarse de todo y no estaríamos solos contra lo desconocido.

– No. No estamos juntos en esto Benimaru. –el rubio le miró sorprendido, casi indignado–. No quiero involucrarte. No quiero a más de las personas que aprecio enredadas en medio de asesinatos y desapariciones. –las palabras de Kyo salieron honestas y dolientes.

– Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Prestarme tu casa para cuidar nuestras heridas, sin importar el riesgo que conlleva en este momento que estemos aquí. Eso es suficiente. Gracias por tu apoyo Beni. Te debo una grande. –la sonrisa sincera de Kyo golpeó a Nikaido con desazón. No entendía por qué un sentimiento de culpa lo abarcaba ante aquellas palabras.

Comieron en silencio, que al cabo de un rato se hizo incómodo.

– No planeo quedarme mucho –espeto Kyo tras terminar de comer, observando la expresión inconforme de su amigo –. Esperare a que Yagami despierte, atenderemos algunos asuntos pendientes y contactaré al viejo. Para ese momento tendré muchas más respuestas y podré ayudar a todos. Estaré bien no te preocupes.

Benimaru se tensó ante la afirmación de partida de Kyo, insistir en ayudarlo no llegaría a nada, salvó acabar con su paciencia y apresurar el deseo de mantener distancia. Los peligros que acechaban al Kusanagi no era algo que podía pasar por alto, por más que este hablara con seguridad e indiferencia. Tampoco confiaba en Iori Yagami y se negaba a entender porque Kyo si lo hacía. Benimaru sonrió disimulando su tensión con facilidad.

– Oi Kyo, no pensaras en dejarme fuera de esto así sin más. No esperes que te deje en paz mientras te persiguen asesinos a sueldo. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y si no puedo vigilar de cerca, pues más te vale mantenerme informado. –hizo una pausa e insulto con la mano a Kyo–. También sabes que puedo cuidarme solo, así que no me trates como a una chica desvalida. Idiota. – Su tono de papa regañón alivio al castaño, el cual rió por lo bajo.

– Lo haré. – respondió animado. Benimaru recogió los platos de la mesa y regreso a la cocina, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su semblante al darle la espalda a Kyo.

Kyo paso la mano por la pierna apretando la tela del jean, un objeto angulado en el bolsillo de su pantalón emitió un ruido ahogado y tintineante. Iori despertaría pronto y sería cuestión de tiempo para que abandonaran el apartamento.

Yagami estaba casi desnudo y aunque su ropa estuviese inutilizada, dudaba que accediera a usar alguna prenda de Benimaru, como también dudaba de que el rubio facilitara una para él.

Kyo suspiro molesto con ambos, pensar en llevar a Iori a su propio apartamento fue la primera idea que cruzó por su mente al sostenerlo de regreso al auto la noche anterior, pero por más tentador que pareciese aquel refugio, sería el segundo lugar al que accederían tras no encontrar a Yagami en ningún hospital.

Sabía bien que actuaba con paranoia especulando posibles persecutores, pero se sentía más seguro tomando precauciones. Aquel enfrentamiento se había desarrollado con la clara intención de matarlos.

Kyo levanto la mano y acarició pensativo la venda del cuello, dirigiendo una mirada en dirección a la cocina. El sonido de la porcelana chocando al ser ubicada en el lavaplatos llego a él.

Se levantó de repente, decido. Iría al apartamento de Iori y buscaría alguna ropa de cambio para él, con eso sería suficiente para no pasar más tiempo del necesario en casa de Benimaru.

Cuando Nikaido tomo asiento en la sala, escucho el eco de una ducha abierta. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y observo con intensidad el techo pálido de madera. Kyo siempre había sido un tonto egoísta, uno que nunca consideraba en absoluto cuanta consternación causaba a las personas allegadas a él. Pero aun sabiendo eso, no podía evitar sentirse contrariado al pensar cómo proceder para ayudarlo.

Kyo analizo su figura en el espejo del cuarto, la ropa que Benimaru había dejado para él era bastante estrecha, el cuello de la camisa bajaba más de la cuenta, mientras que a la parte baja le faltaba tela. Suspiro irritado por no tener muchas opciones. Le incomodaba ver su reflejo en el espejo, con el torso ceñido en tela delgada, con tanta piel expuesta. Consideró que debía aprovechar el guardarropa de Yagami y buscar algo más cómodo. Y si le molesta, se puede joder él y tragarse la indignación, pensó.

Le causo gracia sentir enojo con Iori por tan solo pensar en su reacción. Algunos aspectos se mantenían intactos en su relación con él. Como carajos Benimaru se metía en esas ropas, el casi no había logrado entrar en aquella camisilla sin dañarla.

Camino incomodo hasta la puerta de salida.

– Ohh pero mira que bien te luce. – hablo Benimaru exagerando un poco la voz. Kyo lo miro con resentimiento sospechando que su intención fue esa desde el principio.

– Cállate.

– ¿Y a dónde vas vestido tan guapo amigo mío? – pregunto manteniendo aquel tono de voz que irritaba al castaño.

– A conseguir algo más decente que ponerme. – respondió Kyo resentido. Benimaru rió ruidosamente sin poder ocultar la gracia que le causaba la expresión apenada de Kyo.

– Si Yagami…

– Si ya lo sé –interrumpió el rubio–. Yo me encargo de él, en el peor de los casos solo lo golpeare un par de veces. – espeto aun divertido Benimaru.

Kyo sonrió con amargura, estaba seguro de que, en el peor de los casos, eso no sucedería.

– No me tomara mucho tiempo.

Conducir el Volvo a través del tráfico citadino era algo completamente diferente a manejar en carretera despejada. Kyo estuvo a punto de chocarse en dos ocasiones, de atropellar a un transeúnte al dar un giro en una esquina muy cerrada e incluso recibió un par de insultos de algunas personas enojadas. Tuvo suerte de no ser detenido por algún personal del tránsito y ser acusado de haber robado aquel carro de lujo. Finalmente, tras un terrible trayecto, entro a la rampa ascendente de la zona de parking del edificio.

Cuadro en el carril indicado y miro con infinito cariño su moto al salir del auto. El Volvo tenía algunos rayones que contrastaban brillantes y alargados en el costado derecho.

– Mierda. –sabía que Yagami no le creería si le decía que habían sido los ninjas antes de huir. Busco el acceso a la parte residencial del edificio, tras sopesar que no debía ser tan costosa la reparación.

El apartamento fue fácil de encontrar, Kyo siempre había tenido un particular encanto sobre las chicas, quisiera o no. Con unas cuantas palabras amables y excusándose con una técnico-mecánica atrasada, logró que la joven le indicara como estaban distribuidos los espacios de parking en relación a los inmuebles del edificio.

Aunque la mirada de aquella mujer lo inspeccionara con descaro, sabía bien que la ropa de Benimaru tenía mucho que ver en ello. Suspiró irritado al ascender los pisos faltantes.

Que Iori tuviera su residencia en la planta superior, no era algo difícil de imaginar.

Miro la puerta dudando por un instante lo que estaba haciendo. Una sensación de Tabú recorrió su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que buscaba detenerlo, como si Iori no fuese más que un imaginario lejano, un ser que llega y se desvanece con la futilidad antinatural de un espectro.

Sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia, pensando que, aunque sabía tan poco de Yagami, sentía que lo conocía mejor que nadie. ¿Tendría Iori una persona como la que había mencionado Benimaru? ¿Alguien al corriente de toda su naturaleza y su forma de ser fuera de los combates?

Ingreso con una timidez inusitada, desde que tomo el Volvo y condujo por la ciudad, sus actos podían ser considerados robo en primer grado y allanamiento de morada. Rio sintiéndose tonto ante aquellos pensamientos. Lo único que debía hacer era tomar un poco de ropa y regresar pronto. Iori estaba tranquilo cuando partió, pero los rezagos del riot en sus ojos le generaba temor por lo que pudiese suceder en su ausencia.

El lugar era un espacio muy iluminado y vacío, ante Kyo había un lobby amplio que daba a unas escaleras descubiertas que ascendían a un segundo piso en madera, rematando en un balcón interno de oscuros barrotes metalizados.

Tras cruzar el lobby, dejando atrás el acceso a la segunda planta, una enorme cocina al costado izquierdo se empotrada en recuadros marmolados ocupando gran parte de la extensión del muro, cortando por los bordes externos con una barra americana en L, simulando la forma de un bar. El salón al extremo derecho tenía una amplitud fresca, tanto como para que cualquier objeto ubicado en la sala de estar se perdiera en una vasta inmensidad. El techo tenia doble altura y la segunda planta limitaba con un balcón abierto al gran salón. Allí debía estar el cuarto de Yagami.

Kyo dio un último vistazo a la pared del fondo, casi la totalidad de su forma estaba compuesta por un enorme ventanal tan traslucido, que parecía no haber vidrio alguno allí. Tras este, sobresalía a mediada distancia un balcón tan extenso como el ventanal.

Un lugar tan enorme para solo una persona, generaba en Kyo una sensación de soledad. ¿Qué sentiría Yagami en aquel lugar? ¿Haría grandes reuniones con amigos?

El castaño no lograba visualizar a Iori siendo un anfitrión jovial y carismático, tenía cierta certeza de que todo aquel espacio era solo para él. Suspiro irritado. ¿Y qué carajos sabía él que hacía o no Iori?

Dio la vuelta intentando despejar todas las inquietudes que le generaba habitar aquel lugar, uno que tal vez Iori no deseaba que él conociera. Se recordó a sí mismo, la unilateral decisión de inmiscuirse en el espacio personal de Yagami.

Subió las escalas esperando tomar rápido lo que necesitaba y abandonar el sitio. En su interior algo pugnaba, Kyo reconocía que buscar algo de ropa había sido solo una mediocre excusa para sí mismo, lo que realmente latía en su interior era aquella mórbida curiosidad por conocer mejor a Iori. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir aquel impulso? ¿Cuándo comenzó a querer saber que había tras el semblante de odio que Yagami ofrecía? Recordó por un instante la pelea final con Orochi, la expresión en su rostro al encarar el destino que compartía con el dios, la calma triste con que enfrento a la muerte.

Freno con lentitud al borde de las escalas en el segundo piso, sin poder despejar ese recuerdo. ¿Había sido en ese momento, en el cual deseo por primera vez, saber quién era Yagami?

El cuarto superior era un departamento con la mitad del tamaño del inmueble, la cama de Iori estaba al costado izquierdo, centrada, amplia, extremadamente pulcra, de madera oscura y formas minimalistas.

El espacio opuesto era una clase de estudio rodeado de dispositivos de sonido, estaba entapetado hasta un poco más de la mitad de la planta y sobre este, a manera organizada, descansaban múltiples instrumentos: dos guitarras, un par de bajos, un saxo y una batería. Cualquiera podría descansar en la cama y tener un concierto privado. ¿Era acaso eso lo que Yagami haría con sus amantes? ¿Tocar para ellas tras...? Kyo bufo interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, que demonios estaba pensando, que le importaba que actividades desarrollara o no Iori con sus amantes de turno.

Camino deseando no haber entrado allí. Deseando que aquellas cuestiones absurdas que se planteaba incansablemente, dejaran de presionarlo. Optó finalmente por el cuarto de baño al no visualizar ningún closet.

Al cruzar la única puerta de la segunda planta, Kyo se ubicó frente a un amplio vestier de techo alto con estructura de madera esmaltada. Al extremo derecho de este, se situaba la entrada al lavado.

Se acercó a los compartimientos del costado derecho donde yacían prendas dobladas como libros, en perfecta armonía geométrica. Separo algunas ropas y tomo un par de colores sobrios, desordenando la pila organizada de tela, no quería detenerse a elegir nada en particular.

Indago rápidamente entre la ropa colgada y al arrastrar una chaqueta larga de cuero fuera de su gancho, Kyo vio una desgastada media luna plateada que se revelaba en la prenda siguiente. Esta era la chaqueta que Yagami usaba para los ya lejanos torneos de KOF. Estiro la mano dubitativo tomando la tela entre sus dedos.

Su tacto era rígido, aunque suave. Se denotaba desgastada y quemada en algunas partes, con leves cortes que se extendían de la base de las mangas y la media luna cocida pulcramente, se deshilachaba en algunos bordes. ¿Por qué guardar algo así? Pensó. Pero recordó que el mismo tenía su viejo uniforme raído en el armario de su cuarto, en la casa familiar.

Sonrió mirando la prenda. En aquella época no hubiese podido imaginar que llegaría a estar allí, bajo esas circunstancias. Buscando un cambio de ropa en el apartamento del mismo Iori Yagami, herido bajo su cuidado. Dejo que la tela se deslizara con lentitud entre su mano y giro hacia el lado opuesto.

Se aceró a los entrepaños del centro del vestier y buscó una camisa sencilla. Ya que había invadido descaradamente el lugar, se tomaría la libertad de usar otra prenda sin permiso. Por fin tomo una de la segunda fila, bastante sobria y aunque con escote un poco pronunciado, mucho más holgada que la que llevaba puesta.

Algo llamo la atención de Kyo en el entrepaño superior. Cruzo la vista entre algunos perfumes rodeados de una vasta variedad de cadenas colgadas de pequeños garfios de hierro, incrustados en la madera. Una imagen reposaba en el fondo.

¿Una foto suya? Miro Kyo entre estupefacto y escandalizado. No era una foto, era un recorte. Un retazo de papel perteneciente a un periódico, una vieja noticia cortada donde anunciaban el ganador de KOF muchos años atrás. Era él, Kyo Kusanagi. La imagen era un close up a su versión más juvenil en posición de victoria. ¿Por qué? Pensó Kyo confuso. Tomo el recorte de periódico y lo hizo arder entre sus dedos.

Una sensación extraña lo embargaba, estaba molesto, sentía desagrado hacia sí mismo, hacia aquella sensación que no repelía en absoluto la obsesión de Iori consigo.

Apretó la ropa de mala gana y abandono el apartamento en un silencio pesado, sin mirar atrás. No debió haber ido allí y distraerse pensando en aspectos irrelevantes de la situación que los perseguía. Debía enfocarse en lo importante y no husmear satisfaciendo su curiosidad. Deseaba que aquel sentimiento desagradable se esfumara.

Kyo condujo con extrema comodidad su propia moto, respirando el viento frío de otoño que se filtraba por el casco y le refrescaba el rostro. Le había tomado más tiempo del planeado invadir la propiedad de Yagami, pero estaba tranquilo dado que su celular no registraba llamada alguna de Benimaru.

Freno en uno de los cruces principales de la ciudad y observo un mar de transeúntes cruzar entre murmullos y risas. Todas las personas tan ajenas a su entendimiento y a la vez él tan abstraído del mundo. Los miraba caminar en un caos organizado, extraño e irreal. La imagen de la multitud se alejaba por lapsos y los susurros de la miríada de voces revoloteaban a su alrededor, demasiado cerca para pertenecer a la multitud.

– Kusanagi. – entonaron varias voces en una cacofonía escalofriante. Un frío denso recorrió la columna del castaño al no poder mover su cuerpo. ¿Qué es esto? Pensó alterado.

– ¡Beeeeeeeep! – un zumbido leve y apagado se extendió como un eco, para luego transformarse en un pitido intenso a su espalda. Kyo dio un respingo confuso, el conductor detrás suyo, junto con otros dos, apretaban sus bocinas con furia. El semáforo anunciaba el cruce para los vehículos.

Kyo desvió la moto a un costado de la calle, miró a su alrededor alterado, varios peatones lo observaban con curiosidad desde el semáforo en espera. No entendía que había sido aquello, se había ausentado de la realidad unos segundos. Su corazón estaba retornando a su ritmo normal. Kyo aceleró la moto, debía regresar lo mas pronto posible.

Esperaba que Iori ya estuviese consciente, si eso era lo que Yuki y él habían experimentado, era una terrible señal. Pero como saberlo, había sido solo un lapso irrisorio sin efecto relevante.

Los pensamientos estaban siendo acompañados de sentimientos confusos para el castaño, desde que salió del apartamento de Yagami. La carta de Chizuru, el ataque en el templo, el padecimiento de Yuki, las personas cercanas bajo un peligro desconocido. Todo giraba en su mente, mientras él estaba estático, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto.

Un enojo creciente embargaba a Kyo, allí estaba nuevamente la impotencia de no saber qué hacer mientras los sucesos no detenían su curso. Maldijo a Yagami por seguir inconsciente.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, Benimaru saludo a Kyo con una sonrisa forzada, pero el castaño no se percató del gesto. Cruzó rápido pasando de largo y se plantó en el dintel del cuarto de huéspedes. Iori continuaba postrado en la cama, sin consciencia alguna. Una toalla pequeña y húmeda, estaba posada en su frente. Su respiración exhalaba una absoluta calma, casi comatosa.

– Maldición. – gruño el castaño y golpeo con fuerza el marco de madera. Se acercó con brusquedad a Iori, tiro la ropa al sillón contiguo a la cama y tomo al pelirrojo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo. – ¡Cuando piensas despertar! Maldita sea Yagami. – hablo fuerte.

Iori frunció el ceño y Kyo lo miro con expectativa de que abriese los ojos. Pero este tras un leve gruñido, ya casual, regreso a la quietud absoluta.

Kyo agacho la cabeza, frustrado, sus cabellos rozaron el hombro de Yagami. Lo soltó dejándole caer suave en la almohada. La impotencia subía como oleadas de ira contenida. ¿De que le servía Iori en ese estado? Salió molesto de la habitación.

Benimaru estaba recostado en el muro de la sala de estar, miró a Kyo con triste seriedad.

– Necesita atención profesional Kyo. Según Kaori debió haber recuperado la consciencia hace ya bastantes horas.

Kyo apretó los puños y negó con la cabeza en silencio, tenía la vista inclinada hacia el piso y los hombros tensos. Benimaru suspiro cansino.

– Has hecho lo que has podido por él. No seas terco Kyo.

– Ya te dije que no es una opción que considerare. –apretó los dientes, sin estar seguro de que rumbo tomar, pero resuelto–. Me iré y lo llevare conmigo, inconsciente o no. Va a tener que despertar tarde o temprano y lo necesito.

Benimaru miro a Kyo con sorpresa y enojo. Como podía ser tan cerrado en cuestión a Yagami, se notaba frustrado, dubitativo, y aun así partiría sin tener una idea segura, sin ningún plan, exponiendo a ambos a cualquier giro inesperado. Cuanta insensata obstinación, pensó irritado Benimaru.

– Me temo que no te he dado muchas opciones. –habló cansino el rubio acercándose a Kyo–. No puedes irte ahora.

Kyo levanto la vista irritado, enojado. No estaba preguntando si podía marcharse, se iría de allí con o sin el consentimiento de Benimaru. Era la primera vez que lo miraba directamente tras regresar. El rubio, parado a un metro de distancia, lo observaba callado. En medio de su silenciosa seriedad, se notaba un poco afligido, como alguien a punto de dar malas noticias.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto con cautela Kyo. Pero la respuesta que llego fueron dos golpes secos en la puerta. Kyo paso su vista de Benimaru a la entrada del apartamento algo confundido.

– Lo siento. – dijo el rubio.

Kyo apretó los puños entendiendo la situación y ofreció a su amigo una mirada cargada de profundo resentimiento y odio sincero. Benimaru se acercó a la distancia de un susurro, con una frialdad inusual.

– Ellos no saben que Yagami está aquí, no se los dije. Es mejor que no te resistas.

La ira arremolinaba en el pecho de Kyo, hiriéndolo. Traicionado por su mejor amigo. Nikaido camino hasta la puerta del cuarto donde yacía Iori y la cerró. En la entrada del apartamento impactaron con más fuerza, dos nuevos golpes.

– Es lo mejor para ti, para todos. Abre. – Espeto el rubio con mirada lamentable. Kyo apretó los dientes, un brillo iracundo bailaba en sus ojos. Comprendía a Benimaru, sabía que sus intenciones era mantenerle a salvo, pero no se sentía capaz de perdonarlo. En ese preciso momento odiaba con creces la incapacidad del rubio de confiar en él. Si las palabras de Chizuru eran correctas, aquellas personas que vigilaban a su familia podían ser las mismas que buscaban controlar los movimientos de los Kusanagi. Ahora cualquiera podría transformarse en el verdugo del clan.

– No lo entregues a los Yagami. –habló Kyo en un tono bajo, amenazante, refiriéndose a Iori–. Regresaré.

Caminó en dirección a la salida. Respirando ira y exhalando calma, buscando la docilidad necesaria para evitar sospechas. Con Iori a tan pocos metros de las manos Kusanagi, no se atrevería a arriesgarse.

La puerta se abrió lenta, tras esta reposaban tres hombres altos, fornidos con traje elegante. Uno de ellos de edad avanzada con cabellos entrecanos se acercó a Kyo. Llevaba gafas oscuras que ocultaban la mirada, acentuando su expresión de póker, tenía la piel marcada con tatuajes que sobresalían de las mangas y el cuello.

– Kyo Kusanagi, el señor Saisyu y la señora Shizuka esperan por usted. Por favor acompáñenos.

– Ah. Hasta que enviaron niñeros a buscarme. Y dígame, anciano ¿Tengo que ir hoy mismo? – habló Kyo casual con cierta altanería. Ocultando los intensos deseos de quemar a todos.

– Me temo que es un asunto que no puede esperar. Joven Kusanagi. – puntualizo el hombre mientras sus dos enormes acompañantes se acercaban más al interior. Un par de miradas indagadoras recorrieron a Kyo, desviándose al interior del apartamento. Kyo se tensó sin poder controlar del todo su semblante amenazante.

– Es una lástima que no puedas quedarte Kyo. –se acercó el rubio a los hombres, cerrando la entrada al lobby–. Pero no te preocupes, por aquí estará todo igual por si quieres regresar. – hablo Benimaru jovial posando una mano amigable en el hombro del castaño.

– Tu madre debe estar preocupada, no la hagas esperar más, hijo prodigo. – Sonrió amistoso el rubio. Kyo proyecto un gesto tenso y resentido en un intento de regresar la sonrisa de Benimaru.

El castaño se alejó a paso apresurado en medio de los tres hombres que, perdiendo el interés en el interior, lo escoltaron fuera del edificio.

Benimaru se sentó airado en el sillón, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Le había tomado muchas horas decidir aquello, pero ahora Kyo estaría más seguro. Aun así, la culpa le pesaba terriblemente y la cuestión de Yagami seguía presente.

No lo entregaría a los Yagami, eso Kyo lo había dejado muy claro, pero solo le daría 12 horas más para recuperar la consciencia. Si tras ese tiempo transcurrido no daba señales de mejora alguna, lo dejaría en manos de profesionales. En el estado de inanición en que se encontraba, tras esas heridas, sumadas a la pérdida de sangre, no quería ni pensar en que podría morir allí mismo por desatención. No le tenía ningún aprecio hacia Iori Yagami, pero tampoco pondría en riesgo su vida.

Iori estaba ganando control del vacío, de la ausencia. Podía desplazar la consciencia en una amplitud infinita, logrando escuchar las voces que no pertenecían a la sangre. En el lapso de la absoluta quietud del firmamento, cuando se sentía seguro, lejos del dolor tajante de aquella mujer, los susurros de la bestia, eran meros murmullos que sonaban como un ronroneo.

Ahora entendía mejor de manera intuitiva la reacción de la maldición, ella se defendía del contacto, ella luchaba por evitar ser amarrada y también caía agotada tras cada encuentro con el espectro. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces habían luchado ya por romper el vínculo que lo dragaba a la tortura de aquella mujer, esa misma conexión que intentaba rastrear su ubicación. ¿Qué clase de ritual monstruoso se valía del terror y el dolor de otros para localizar a alguien? No alcanzaba a comprender del todo la naturaleza de dónde provenía el espectro, le era imposible soportar el sufrimiento que acarreaba dejarse llevar y no resistirse.

Resistir el vacío o resistir el dolor. Al menos ya lograba diferenciar que ninguna de esas opciones eran la realidad. Su último contacto con el mundo fuera del sueño, había sido un toque cálido en la mano, una sensación de no estar solo, pero solo lo había logrado mantenerla dejándose dragar. Percibir lo físico a modo subjetivo era demasiado extraño para razonarlo.

Al salir de los estados debilitantes de la tortura, se acunaba en la nada dejando que su consciencia se perdiera volátil por eones. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Era incapaz de diferenciar las medidas de tiempo en el limbo de lo onírico. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido ya, allí donde sí se puede contabilizar?

Iori acuno su consciencia una vez más en el vacío, permitiendo una rendición temporal para recuperar la cordura, si es que aún tenía alguna. Un susurro enmudecido hizo eco en la vastedad del infinito. En crescendo las palabras llegaron claras y concisas, siempre una y otra vez llegaban a él, las palabras de Kyo.

"Cuando piensas despertar. Maldición…Yagami." Escucho las palabras, las sintió como un tacto brusco en su ser.

– ¡Si sirvieras para algo ya me habrías sacado de aquí, maldito Kusanagi! – gritó enfurecido. Y por un instante tuvo un nuevo contacto con la realidad fuera del sueño, con el despertar. El cabello de Kyo rosaba su piel, la respiración tibia del castaño llegaba al cuello de Iori en oleadas de frustración. Nuevamente fue dragado a la nada.

– ¡No. Maldición! – Grito iracundo, desesperado. Las voces de la bestia acrecentaron su volumen, sabía que venía a continuación. Esa era la única manera de salir de aquel estado desconocido de trance.

– Regresa aquí maldito Kusanagi. – espeto con fuerza mientras nuevamente era dragado al trágico y oscuro vínculo con la mujer y el espectro.

El dolor regreso, lacerante, profundo. ¿Cómo podía aquella mujer soportar tanto daño y seguir viva? ¿Acaso ya habría muerto y la remanencia del ritual se reflejaba en él, hasta lograr encontrarlo? la sensación de morir sin llegar a hacerlo, el terror a ese estado, la tristeza de perder algo más allá que la vida. Iori enfrento todo lo que arraigaba mantener aquel contacto, buscando despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Sabía que esta ocasión era la definitiva, ganar o morir. O lograba soportar el impacto del espectro, enfrentarlo y despertar o tenía la sospecha de que no habría retorno del daño causado a su cuerpo. "Cuando piensas despertar" resonaron las palabras como un eco en la memoria.

– Solo háblame maldito Kusanagi. Eres lo único que puedo percibir, la única voz que me arrastra a la realidad.

La bestia se alzó exultante ante la llegada del espectro.

Benimaru abrió la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes tras varios minutos de meditar el asunto.

Las sábanas de la cama estaban revueltas, parcialmente posadas sobre el colchón con la mayor parte caída. Un rastro fresco de sangre humedecía la almohada recorriendo su extensión, salpicando la sábana. Iori estaba en el piso arrodillado, con su figura encorvada, ahogada, luchando por respirar. Miro a Benimaru y emitió un gruñido áspero por la falta de aire, de sus ojos rojos carmesí, resbalaban hilos delgados de sangre, un fulgor escarlata revoloteaba en el iris de su mirada bestial.

– Mierda. – hablo bajo Benimaru retrocediendo un paso asustado. Había escuchado algunos ruidos en la habitación cuando se acercó a cerrar la puerta, justo antes de que Kyo atendiera el llamado de los Kusanagi, pero no los atribuyo a algo diferente de los sueños de Yagami.

Desgraciadamente no había sido ningún estado sonámbulo del sueño. Eso, era el disturbio y él lo conocía muy bien.

Aquella figura de Yagami era aterradora, más demencial que la anterior en el bar. Maldijo a Kyo mil veces cuando Iori se incorporó del piso con sed asesina en la mirada.

Tras unos pasos dificultosos, ahogado por la sangre, sin poder absorber ni un poco de aire, Yagami se desplomo a los pies de Benimaru. Su respiración cesaba debilitada, en un silbido de muerte.


	16. Vulnerando el deber

Kyo viajo callado en la parte trasera de la camioneta, a su lado reposaba silencioso el anciano de lentes oscuros. Había logrado calmar parte de la rabia que arrebujaba dentro de sí. Estaba nervioso, ya no tenía la estabilidad que le había ofrecido Yagami al iniciar la búsqueda de Chizuru.

Había dejado a Iori en un estado desconocido que podría implicar cualquier sospecha relacionada al espectro. Benimaru aparte de haber traicionado su confianza, estaba solo con una potencial bomba de tiempo, plantada en la sangre de Yagami.

Temía por la vida de Iori y la seguridad de su amigo. Y él solo iba camino a enfrentar la irrelevante preocupación de la familia, perdiendo tiempo valioso, arriesgando mucho. Pero ¿Cómo podría exponer a Iori ante sus enemigos? Especialmente si era su propio clan.

Observo por la ventana las calles abarrotadas de personas. El mundo continuaba girando, indolente a cualquier tragedia. Apretó las manos intentando respirar con tranquilidad, buscando despejar los terribles desenlaces que rondaban sus pensamientos. Todo empeoraba con el paso de las horas ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Fue una recepción rápida, la ambulancia surco las calles bajo una sirena adusta. Avanzaron por carriles despejados gracias al civismo capitalino.

Benimaru se encontraba en sala de espera, intranquilo, mirando la pantalla de su dispositivo movil. Su dedo se movió con ansiedad sin llegar a tocarla, en esta se proyectaba el nombre de Kyo Kusanagi.

El rubio tuvo la suerte de que Kaori iniciara aquella noche el cambio de turno. Hablaron por el celular mientras Nikaido intentaba seguir el trayecto de la sirena con su auto. La petición de este era muy extraña, pero Kaori acepto sin hacer muchas preguntas, bajo la promesa de hablar con claridad luego de atender la urgencia.

Benimaru observo de nuevo, dubitativo, la pantalla de su celular. Cerro los ojos y masajeó con delicadeza sus parpados, luego opto por bloquear la interface y guardó el dispositivo. Hacer que Kaori registrara a Yagami bajo el apellido de Nikaido ayudaría a evitar que el hospital diera aviso a los respectivos familiares.

Avisarle a Kyo no era una buena idea, él debía estar justo en ese momento ocupado en las cuestiones familiares. Yagami estaba en buenas manos, era el lugar indicado para alguien en su estado, pensó

Iori fue estabilizado por los paramédicos. Su consciencia era una bailarina que danzaba sobre un hilo delgado entre la lucidez y el sueño. El vínculo con aquella mujer Yagami aún no se había roto. Era atacado por oleadas de dolor que lo arrancaban de la realidad, plantándolo sobre un altar de largos velones y madera cruzada, el olor floral mezclado con el amargo humo claro continuaba presente. La mujer gritaba desesperada y Iori podía sentir el dolor desgarrador de su cuerpo y la inquebrantable voluntad abnegada a no rendirse.

Continuaba con vida, no era ningún efecto rezagado del ritual lo que llegaba a él. Ella luchaba por establecer el vínculo que los unía, por encontrar a Iori. ¿Por qué se resistía? ¿Por qué alargar aquel sufrimiento? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto alcanzarlo?

Iori perdió el conocimiento por lapsos, percibía entrecortadas escenas de una luz deslumbrante que lo enceguecía y las voces técnicas del personal que daban indicaciones a los enfermeros, se mezclaban insolubles con los murmullos de la sombra.

Con un movimiento limpio fue rasgada la camisa que llevaba puesta, incrustaron unos cables y un par de catéteres perforaron su piel. Todas esas imágenes llegaban a Iori como retazos de un collage sin pies ni cabeza.

– Tranquilo, estarás bien. – habló una voz dulce y femenina, la reconocía de algún lugar, en algún momento acompañando la voz de Kyo.

Los gritos de la mujer en sus sueños se hicieron aturdidores, otra vez era dragado al fondo del pozo, donde en medio de la oscuridad, la desesperada mujer luchaba tanteando a ciegas la existencia de Iori, debilitándolo con su propio sufrimiento.

Yagami emitió un grito ahogado y un acceso de sangre le impidió respirar. ¿Por cuánto tiempo agonizaría aquella maldita perra? No lo soportaba más. Unas manos fuertes sostuvieron su cuerpo contra la camilla del hospital.

– Sostenlo, hay que inyectarlo – fueron las palabras que el pelirrojo diferencio con claridad.

– ¡No! – grito Iori resistiéndose, si lo inyectaban, si regresaba al sueño, jamás saldría de él. No podía permitirlo. Un estridente grito gutural salió de su garganta, desgarrando el espacio y rebotando contra los muros. Aunque su deseo era ese, aquel rugido no le pertenecía. Era la sangre de Orochi, la bestia que aullaba.

– No…aléjense. – intento decir, pero fue demasiado tarde. Lo único consciente que pudo hacer antes de la conflagración, fue empujar lejos a la mujer que tenía cerca, aquella cuya voz conocía. El cuerpo de esta salió despedido por los aires, enredándose en el cortinaje y quebrando el ventanal de vidrio que dividía las salas de urgencias.

Los demás no corrieron tanta suerte y una llamarada violeta con tonos rojizos se extendió desde el cuerpo de Iori con una onda expansiva, quemando todo a su paso. Médicos y enfermeros terminaron envueltos en llamas, algunos chocaron contra los muros aledaños, quedando tendidos sobre el piso. Las luces de la sala y la maquinaria medica chispeo con violencia ante el impacto de la energía de Orochi.

Kyo camino bajo un temblé rígido por el jardín, no se encontraban allí más guardianes, salvo los escoltas enviados por su padre. Todo se apreciaba en una calma ensordecedora, por lo menos para él. Aun en su cien palpitaba la tensión de las múltiples cuestiones inacabadas y el tictac agobiante que pesaba sobre la situación de los hombres que había dejado atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento, tal vez sin fundamentos, pero este no hacia si no aumentar con los minutos que transcurrían.

Se adentró sintiendo la madera crujir levemente bajo su peso. Un olor picante de extrema sutileza revoloteaba en torno a ellos. Volutas de humo claro danzaba en el corredor de madera antecediendo la entrada al dojo. A medida que se acercaba podía escuchar con claridad los sonidos de unas voces bajas, jadeantes.

Kyo entro primero sin dar paso al protocolo de anuncio que planeaba el anciano escolta, que más bien parecía un kumicho de la Yakuza. En el centro del dojo, con la parte superior del traje ceremonial colgando del cinturón, se encontraba Saisyu Kusanagi. Delgadas gotas de sudor bajaban por la espalda de este, la cual no daba señal alguna del paso del tiempo.

Estaba acompañado por varias personas desconocidas para Kyo; Dos hombres mayores que observaban sentados en un costado del salón al lado de su madre y un muchacho un poco más joven que el heredero Kusanagi, que yacía plantado frente a su padre en posición defensiva. Los tres llevaban encima insignias del clan del sol. Su padre estaba llevando a cabo un enfrentamiento ceremonial con el joven, pero Kyo no recordó bajo que razones se realizaba aquello.

Saisyu Kusanagi no giro al percatarse del ingreso de Kyo, habló seco refiriéndose a los acompañantes de este, solicitándoles retirarse. Los hombres a los lados del castaño se alejaron tras una reverencia frívola.

Shizuka Kusanagi ya había alcanzado a su hijo antes de que este pronunciara palabra alguna. Su cuerpo embistió con sutileza el de Kyo y lo envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

– Por los dioses Kyo, me alegra tanto que estés bien. Me tenías terriblemente preocupada. Nos tenías a todos acongojados.

La rabia que Kyo estaba albergando fue diezmada por aquel gesto. ¿Cómo podía enojarse con su madre, sintiendo en aquel abrazo toda su consternación? Suspiro algo molesto y la separo con delicadeza.

– Todo está bien madre, no te preocupes. –dijo quitando importancia al asunto. Esta le miro intranquila y estiro una mano para rozar el cuello del castaño.

– ¿Que te sucedió? –pregunto titubeante.

– Solo una riña de bar, nada serio. –sonrió sin ganas, alejando el contacto de las manos de Shizuka con suavidad.

Los hombres lo observaban expectantes, los ancianos tenían en el rostro una expresión agria de desaprobación y el joven que ya no enfrentaba más a su padre, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, le miraba con una sonrisa leve, arrogante.

– Aquí me tienes viejo, hasta que tus niñeras dieron conmigo. – habló desafiante, la rabia regresaba gota a gota. Saisyu Kusanagi giro en silencio y la frialdad en su mirada apuñalo a Kyo.

– Donde has estado metido, creo que fui claro al exigirte mantenerte al margen. Atento a las necesidades de la familia.

– Creo que soy de más ayuda si no estoy encerrado bajo vigilancia. –se quejó molesto el castaño.

– Sabes que es por el bienestar de todos. Tu insensata rebeldía para los designios de tus mayores solo nos causa más problemas. –la voz de Saisyu se elevó por un instante, el tono que aplicaba era demasiado cortés y desusado en la relación que tenían.

El castaño sintió la ira reverberar. Todo lo que había estado haciendo era en realidad por el bienestar de todos, como se atrevía a juzgarlo tan a la ligera por mostrar autoridad ante algunos vejetes del clan.

– Que pasa "Padre" –entono la palabra con sobreactuada reverencia en la voz–. ¿La familia te jala la correa y de repente desobedezco a mis mayores? Te sorprendería saber lo que he averiguado. –observó con placidez como los músculos de su padre se tensaban, mientras este con parsimonia, acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

– Tu responsabilidad como el heredero del clan es velar por los intereses del mismo. Joven Kusanagi. – Interrumpió sin miramientos uno de los ancianos, observando con despectiva agriedad la conducta de Kyo.

– Pensé que esta llamada era una cuestión familiar "padre", no una reunión burocrática para saldar cuentas. –desvió su mirada nada amigable en dirección a los ancianos, sospechaba de todo aquel ajeno a su familia directa–. ¿Acaso son ustedes lo que buscan husmear en los asuntos privados de la cabeza del clan? ¿Cuántas vidas piensan salvar revolviendo nuestras sabanas? –No podía controlar a cabalidad la rabia incipiente.

El golpe fue rápido y contundente, Kyo no lo esperaba, no percibió en que instante su padre realizo aquel ataque. Al momento de percatarse ya estaba demasiado cerca, así que le permitió proseguir sin resistencia alguna. El impacto dio de lleno en la mandíbula, lo desestabilizo y acabo de cuclillas en el piso, de su labio emanaron densas gotas de sangre.

– Aprende a respetar a la autoridad de la familia Kyo Kusanagi, así seas mi hijo, así seas el heredero del legado del sol, debes aceptar ser regido por reglas de un destino superior. Serle de absoluta utilidad a tu clan. –hablo Saisyu, su expresión descompuesta solo apreciada por Kyo.

Por primera vez en días lo miro directamente. Saisyu estaba pálido, ojeroso, se denotaba algo descarnado en el rostro. Aun así, su porte era absoluto, autoritario. Como un alfa queriendo reducir cualquier amenaza.

Su madre los observaba a pocos metros detrás de él, aunque su semblante se mostraba resuelto, estaba nerviosa, sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en la tela de su kimono.

El castaño enardecía de rabia, si permitía darle un poco más de rienda suelta a la situación se vería agrediendo a su propio padre frente a otras autoridades del clan, traidores o no.

Él no lo sabe, pensó. No tiene como saberlo, cálmate.

Kyo se irguió con insidiosa lentitud, limpio la sangre que manaba del labio y saco el cilindro con la carta de Chizuru. Sus padres lo observaban con una severidad hiriente, el enojo subía por su garganta dándole una sensación dolorosa al contenerse.

– Yo no pertenezco a nadie y mi maldita voluntad no es controlada por ningún legado superior. Soy un Kusanagi y respondo como miembro de la familia, no como un trofeo de turno. Si quieres que entienda tus malditas razones, vas a hablarme como a un igual viejo, porque no soy ningún puto ciervo que espera ser coronado. –espeto enojado.

Con un golpe rápido, usando un poco más de la fuerza requerida, presiono el pecho de su padre con el cilindro. El cuerpo de este cubría parcialmente el contacto entre ellos, cortando el ángulo de visión de los ancianos Kusanagi.

– Espero que esto aclare algunas dudas "padre". No esperes que rinda ningún maldito tributo al clan, soy más eficiente lejos de ustedes. – Esas no eran las palabras que habría querido pronunciar, pero salieron con una facilidad abrumadora. Kyo giro con mirada despectiva hacia los visitantes y camino fuera del dojo. Haciendo el mejor uso de su voluntad para no golpear a ese viejo zorro que tenía por padre.

– ¿Le das la espalda al clan Kyo? –habló Saisyu con severidad. Hizo una pausa aguardando la respuesta del heredero Kusanagi, el cual se detuvo sin un ápice de ceder a las demandas.

– Te desconozco como Kusanagi. –dijo Saisyu sin titubeo en la voz.

Hirientes palabras, pensó el castaño. Esas eran las intenciones de su progenitor, provocarlo. Aun así, guardar silencio le fue imposible.

– Si eso implica no ser un perro faldero buscando el favor de unos viejos inútiles. –Shizuka lo miro escandalizada por aquellas palabras–. Considera lo que quieras de mí viejo.

Abandono el dojo, estaba molesto de sobremanera, no quería saber nada mas de su padre, ni de su familia en aquel momento. Ni la intención de preguntar por el estado de Yuki superaba su ira. Se encargaría de resolverlo todo él solo si era necesario.

– Kyo detente. –la voz de Shizuka llegó a él con el resonar de unos suaves pasos en la madera–. Tu padre tiene un gran peso encima, el clan está responsabilizándolo de todo. Te necesita Kyo.

El joven Kusanagi se detuvo y miro de soslayo a su madre. La preocupación ensombrecía la casual afabilidad en su rostro, pero aún mantenía impávido aquel aire de exigencia, que reforzaba la expectativa ante el deber del castaño por acatar las indicaciones del clan.

Kyo gruño desdeñoso en respuesta y ascendió enojado al cuarto que fue suyo durante muchos años. Abrió de golpe las puertas del closet y tomo la primera chaqueta colgada entre las pocas prendas que llenaban el vacío. Al cubrirse con ella buscando que los vendajes quedasen más ocultos, noto que se sentía estrecha y al mirarse al espejo vio como el símbolo Kusanagi a su espalda daba visos en el hilo dorado.

Rio con desdén. Tras muchos años de enfrentamientos su cuerpo era ahora más grande y fuerte. Aquella chaqueta perteneciente a su versión más joven, ya no encajaba más en lo que él era ahora, mucho menos después de lo sucedido con NESTS.

De golpe recordó el recorte de periódico que consumió entre sus dedos. Recordó la chaqueta raída de Iori y viejas memorias de antiguos enfrentamientos entre ellos cruzaron su mente. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo embriago al pensar en Yagami, siempre como una constante inamovible en su vida. Una muy destructiva constante.

Pero ahora el odio desmedido y la sed de sangre había sido reemplazada por una tregua temporal donde parecía primar el bienestar mutuo. ¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba que le sucediera a Yagami? ¿Qué eran ellos ahora que se percibían de manera diferente? ¿O acaso solo era él mismo quien había cambiado?

Suspiro irritado, pensar en esas cosas siempre lo descontextualizaba de la realidad. Debía centrar su atención en advertir a su madre sobre los peligros que siempre estuvieron ahí pero que desconocían, para luego regresar con Benimaru. Aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Yagami, cuestiones a las que solo él conocía respuesta alguna. Su padre podía manejar el clan como le viniera en gana, pero no lograría encadenarlo a aquel lugar.

Kyo se disponía a retirar la ceñida chaqueta cuando su celular sonó. El ring-tone le llego como un latigazo a la espalda, los músculos se tensaron. Observo la pantalla corroborando sus terribles sospechas. Benimaru.

Las palabras cruzaron veloces, cargadas de agresividad y reproche por ambas partes. Kyo descendió las escalas presuroso encaminado a la salida.

– Voy para allá. – Puntualizo con brusquedad. Un nudo se había formado en la boca del estómago del castaño. Iori bajo efectos del disturbio en medio de un hospital, no podía haber esperado un escenario menos conveniente.

Maldición Yagami, nunca dejaras de dar problemas, pensó. Temía por él y por todos los que estuviesen cerca.

Ya en el jardín, buscando abandonar sin más miramientos la morada Kusanagi, se percató de los escoltas y sus padres regresando de la entrada principal. El sonido de un motor suave se alejaba dejando un eco tras de sí, los visitantes habían partido.

Todas las miradas cayeron indemnes sobre Kyo, los escoltas se acercaron para interceptar el paso, pero Saisyu hizo un leve gesto con la mano, a lo cual estos mantuvieron la posición inicial dejando el espacio libre.

Entre los pliegues de tela del traje ceremonial Kusanagi que vestía su padre, sobresalía el cilindro con la carta de Chizuru, aun sin abrir.

Saisyu miro con gélida expresión a su hijo sin mediar palabra alguna. Su madre tenía la vista baja, una triste decepción le revoloteaba en el rostro. Kyo sintió una presión dolorosa en el pecho, sabía que no estaba equivocado, que no hacía nada malo, pero aun así se sentía de alguna manera, culpable.

Cruzo de largo sin centrar la atención en ningún presente, no tenía tiempo para acongojarse por todo, su prioridad en ese momento estaba radicada en el terror y la sangre que debía enfrentar al llegar a Yagami.

– Mantente en contacto, Kyo. Déjanos saber que estas bien. –la voz de Shizuka fue suave y amable. La respuesta de Kyo un leve movimiento de cabeza al alejarse.

La llamada fue tan abrupta como la explosión, Benimaru deseaba romperle la cara a Kyo ante el descaro de haber reaccionado iracundo, como si la culpa hubiese sido suya y no de él y aquel monstruo de Yagami que había dejado bajo su cuidado.

Igual nada de eso importaba ahora. Tras el estallido que resonó por la extensión de la sala de urgencias, la primera reacción del rubio fue informar a Kyo mientras corría adentrándose en los pasillos abarrotados del personal de enfermería que se acercaba al epicentro de la detonación. Estaba totalmente seguro de quien era el culpable de aquel caos.

El gas denso de los extintores, redujo las llamas diseminadas por el pasillo. Las luces chispeaban colgando de delgados hilos de cobre. Todos los vidrios del lugar estaban rotos y parte del personal de seguridad corrió presuroso evadiendo escombros, siguiendo las indicaciones que a gritos llegaban de las salas aledañas. Todas parecían indicar a un paciente herido que batió un par de enfermeros al alejarse por el pasillo.

Benimaru buscó a Kaori desesperado y la diviso en el borde de una camilla, acompañada por una mujer mayor que le revisaba con delicadeza una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

– ¡Kaori! ¿Estás bien? –pregunto consternado el rubio y se acercó a ella.

La mujer lo miro anonadada, parecía no darle crédito a lo sucedido. Aturdida por el fuerte impacto recibido, cubrió el rostro en el pecho del rubio cuando este se inclinó a su lado.

– Es muy peligroso Beni, pero me alejó. Lo vi en aquellos ojos rojos centelleantes que tu amigo evito que revisara. Es la mirada de alguien que ha hecho las paces con la muerte…yo la reconozco. Y aun así él me alejó… – Kaori desvariaba.

– Lo siento, pero debe quedarse atrás, solo el personal médico puede estar aquí, espere en la sala principal mientras llega la policía. –hablo la mujer mayor que reposaba algunos utensilios para atender a la joven, dando una mirada despectiva a Benimaru para que este se alejase–. Es suficiente doctora Asamiya, no hable más y recuéstese.

Benimaru dio un par de pasos atrás, confuso. Desde el pasillo llegaron ecos de detonaciones por un arma de fuego y un estruendo de algo que parecía haber sido roto. Nikaido apretó los dientes mientras era evacuado del sitio por algunos enfermeros.

"Ojos rojos centelleantes" Como era posible que Kyo no le hubiese advertido sobre Yagami, pensó iracundo.

Regreso a la sala de espera en medio del oleaje de acompañantes preocupados que gritaban injurias al personal médico al no saber nada de sus familiares. Camino fuera de la instancia presuroso y corrió por el pasillo externo del hospital, intentando ubicar un acceso alterno.

Por el caos que se había plantado en el interior, el personal de vigilancia centraba su atención con los civiles asustados, así que Benimaru accedió con facilidad a la zona abierta donde estaban ubicadas las ambulancias.

Uno de los vehículos tenía parte del capote hundido y el parabrisas agrietado, marcas frescas de sangre manchaban el metal retorcido. El ventanal del tercer piso, ubicado justo encima del parqueadero, estaba destrozado.

El rubio siguió el rastro irregular de sangre hasta unos leves manchones en un enrejado que separaba la salida de ambulancias de una zona verde externa. Maldijo en voz baja y regreso a la entrada principal con Kyo en mente.

El taxista había percibido con claridad la urgencia del castaño. Tomando atajos y conduciendo a buena velocidad llego en menos tiempo del esperado al hospital. Kyo arribó junto a un par de patrullas de policía que parquearon en la parte frontal. Observo intranquilo el caos entre los civiles y los uniformados, sin poder apreciar bien que había sucedido. Se acercó por un costado evitando la aglomeración de gente, manteniendo una distancia bastante prudente de la policía y el tumulto, buscando a Benimaru.

No le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, este caminaba hacia Kyo, sus ojos chispeaban de ira. No medio palabra alguna, sus intenciones eran claras al levantar la mano empuñándola con fuerza. Kyo no hizo nada para defenderse, era la segunda vez que lo golpeaba alguien a quien quería, pero en esta ocasión aceptaba de lleno la culpa. Porque no informar del estado de Iori a su amigo, era acolitar lo que había sucedido en aquel hospital, o lo que pudo suceder en el mismo apartamento.

No perdió el equilibrio, lo asumió de frente y recupero la postura luego del retroceso. Limpio la sangre que emano a raudal de la herida en el labio. Un lo siento no era suficiente, no solucionaba nada y no esperaba quedarse buscando el indulto de Nikaido.

– Yo lo detendré. ¿Dónde está?

– ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar por ese bastardo? ¿Eh, Kyo? ¿No tuviste suficiente con ponernos en riesgo?

Kyo apretó los dientes y guardó silencio unos segundos. Benimaru lo miro con desprecio y tristeza.

– ¿Dónde? – pregunto resuelto el castaño.

– Me importa una mierda donde... –hablo con ira el rubio, pero frenó al chocarse contra la firme resolución de Kyo. Él no pensaba ceder a nada relacionado a Yagami–. Si quieres seguirle el rastro al maldito, la última mancha de sangre la vi en la reja del acceso restringido del este. Posiblemente ya está lejos en alguna dirección cualquiera. Kyo dio la espalda al rubio, avanzando en dirección de la zona indicada, pero frenó un instante.

– Lo siento. –hablo en voz queda y se alejó veloz. Bemimaru pateo enojado un poste metálico donde descansaba un cartel, el cilindro condujo una leve corriente que chispeo al contacto. Maldijo a Kyo y a la vez rogó por que no encontrara a Yagami en ese peligroso estado. Regresó a la aglomeración de personas en búsqueda de Kaori.

Kyo saltó la barda con facilidad, corrió con desesperación a través de la hierba baja en medio de árboles diseminados, ya desnudos por el otoño, buscando alguna señal de Iori. No vio ninguna, ni una sola pista sobre la dirección que había tomado.

Tenía la certeza de que Yagami se estaba resistiendo al disturbio, por esa razón se había alejado del lugar, de no ser así, lo habría encontrado como el ojo de la tormenta en medio de los policías.

Recordó unas noches atrás, los disparos en el puente y lo cerca que estuvo de ser abaleado. Se detuvo a retomar el aliento y apretó el hombro derecho, el dolor a estas alturas se había trasformado en una constante que lograba ignorar con facilidad. Si no lo encontraba rápido, el riesgo de que fuera reducido por algún policía o guardia, era muy alto.

– Maldición Yagami. –se exaspero al no hallar nada en la parcial oscuridad, teñida por un halo plateado.

Un grito agudo de mujer llegó a oídos de Kyo. No estaba demasiado lejos de su posición y se apresuró hacia el sonido.

El área boscosa resulto ser más amplia de lo esperado, tras saltar otra cerca se percató de que esta lindaba con los límites de un parque cercano. Al correr por la calzada, escucho con claridad los sollozos de la chica, vio a esta de rodillas en el piso intentando calmar a un joven que se lamentaba encorvado sobre el suelo. El brazo derecho del chico estaba en una posición extraña, muy dolorosa. Otros dos jóvenes yacían en el piso, uno inconsciente, desplomado sobre una grieta sanguinolenta y el segundo ileso, muy pálido.

Kyo tomo a la chica del brazo y la levanto sin miramientos.

– ¡¿Qué dirección tomo?! – La chica lo miro asustada ante el movimiento brusco.

– No… ¡no lo sé! –sollozo intentando soltarse del agarre que aunque no la lastimaba, la asustaba de sobremanera–. Él, pre-pregunto por el mar. ¡Suélteme!

– Lo siento. –se disculpó Kyo antes de trazar mentalmente el trayecto más directo a la playa y alejarse con urgencia.

La presión en el pecho le hizo perder el aliento por tercera vez, se recostó un instante a sopesar el dolor intenso que le producía resistirse al disturbio, a escupir la sangre que se amontonaba en su garganta. Debía llegar pronto al mar, podía oler la salinidad en el aire, no debía estar muy lejos. En la soledad de las playas o bajo las frías aguas se sentía capaz de neutralizar aquella encarnada pesadilla.

Aun escuchaba los gritos lejanos de la desesperación, el miedo a algo peor que la muerte arañando sus entrañas, buscando con inquebrantable determinación llegar a él. En los rincones oscuros de los callejones, tomaban forma espectros acechantes que seguían su rastro, sentía el aliento caliente de la bestia en el cuello y a pesar de ser abrumado por la sensación de agonía de aquella mujer, se mantenía firme a no cederle terreno a su voluntad. Iori no permitiría ser diezmado con facilidad por nada.

Camino con torpeza mientras la oleada de dolor pasada de su estado más álgido y retomo el ritmo apenas se lo permitió el cuerpo. Cruzo por calles vacías y estrechas de edificios altos, hasta que diviso el horizonte que se abría tras la última cuadra edificada. Avanzó recorriendo un callejón amplio, evadiendo las zonas donde hubiese personas.

Estaba cerca de acceder a una de las autopistas que salían de Tokio, lo único que se interponía ante él era una malla metálica y una inclinación de mediana altura que desembocaba a la calle, ambos no suponían gran obstáculo, pero al llegar a la mitad del callejón una sensación familiar lo embargo. Voces sincronizadas se alzaron en un crescendo repentino y una presión insostenible se ciñó sobre su cuerpo.

La gravedad de repente aumento la presión de manera abrumadora y le hizo caer de rodillas. Solo intentar levantar un brazo fue una tarea descomunal, estaba paralizado evitando caer de bruces. Las voces entonaron con más claridad su rezo y de los rincones oscuros se proyectaron cuatro seres de túnica clara y rostros ocultos, que relucían con el fulgor plateado de la luna llena. Con los segundos transcurridos sentía como su cuerpo cedía a la alta gravedad.

Ya no estaba en él la agonía de la muerte, ya no sentía el ahogo y el miedo supurante de aquella mujer, hasta la vacua tristeza había desaparecido. Ella había muerto, podía sentirlo. La maldita zorra alcanzó a lograr su cometido y ahora él estaba a merced de aquellos seres desconocidos.

Lo único que le acompañaba en ese instante era la ira que destrozaba su voluntad al reptar urgida por la espalda. Lo supo mucho antes de perder el control, ya no había nada que pudiese evitar, entregarse al deseo de la sangre.

Kyo corrió por callejones estrechos, vacíos, cruzo calles poco populosas siguiendo un ocasional rastro de sangre fresca. Había llegado a la carretera principal, podía ver como al otro lado del cruce se extendía la noche en la oscuridad del mar, con solo un reflejo pálido en el oleaje. Iori no estaba por ningún lado, no había señal de nadie en la extensión visible de la playa.

Deslizó los pies por el concreto buscando acceder a la carretera y cruzar en dirección al terraplén de la plaza, pero un sonido similar a una explosión bajo el agua atrajo su atención. Un par de cuadras más arriba, una retorcida malla de metal chispeo cediendo ante el calor extremo que la lamía. Destellos violetas de tonos rojizos se alzaron con violencia muriendo en el ascenso. El castaño cargo a toda velocidad hacía los moribundos destellos. El presentimiento de que algo saldría mal ahora era más que una certeza.

Sentía estar repitiendo un mal sueño, encontrar a Iori por segunda vez en medio de llamas y sangre generaba en Kyo un profundo desasosiego. La primera noche de búsqueda arribó a Yagami con la expectativa determinada a encontrar respuestas. Ahora solo había en él rabia y angustia, aguda, sincera. Maldijo a Iori.

¿Porque todo lo relacionado a ti tiene que causar dolor? pensó.

El castaño evadió de un salto el metal retorcido del enrejado. En el centro del callejón se extendía una mancha oscura y humeante que reptaba por los muros renegridos, aún quedaban pequeñas flamas que luchaban por no morir, consumiendo lo que tocaban. Las luces chispeaban oscureciendo el cruce amplio de edificios altos a cada costado.

En el centro de aquella densa negrura una silueta gruñía entre jadeos guturales, de rodillas con el cuerpo encorvado hacía el suelo quemado.

– ¿Yagami…? –la voz de Kyo salió muy baja y dubitativa.

El castaño observó como de las sombras tiznadas del muro a ambos costados, cuatro espectros emergían de la misma oscuridad. Figuras recubiertas con un tinte negro que se deshacía a medida que revelaban su forma pálida. Unas voces graves entonaron al unísono palabras desconocidas para Kyo, sus rostros estaban ocultos tras largos retazos de tela marcada con símbolos que emitían un extraño fulgor dorado.

La silueta oscura de Iori se resistió contra el suelo, un gruñido hondo seguido por un grito iracundo, gutural salió de su garganta. Ya con la vista adaptada a la tenue iluminación de la luna, Kyo percibió como el rostro de Yagami, descompuesto en una mueca bestial, sangraba copiosamente. De su boca brotaban gruesos surcos de sangre, lagrimas rojas bañaban sus mejillas y desde sus orejas caían rojos hilos que goteaban por el cuello. Su mirada indómita emitía un brillo carmesí, pero era incapaz de moverse.

A su alrededor el piso parecía haber descendido unos centímetros, generando un desnivel circular que se acentuaba con cada palabra pronunciada por aquellas criaturas, con cada rugido del disturbio. El cuerpo de Yagami daba señales de no soportar mucho más tal presión.

– ¡Deténganse! –grito Kyo, al tiempo que desplegaba sus flamas naranjadas. Salto con furia sobre el enemigo más cercano, derribándole con un impacto fuerte. Atenazándolo para evitar que rodara lejos, lo levanto por encima de sus hombros y dejo que las llamas Kusanagi envolvieran aquel extraño ser. La criatura grito con una voz humana y agonizante, las telas se consumieron, el cuerpo a totalidad se evaporo en cenizas candentes que revolotearon entre los dedos de Kyo.

EL castaño retrocedió un paso anonadado ante la imagen del ser siendo consumido a la nada. ¿Era algo real? ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Lo había asesinado a sangre fría? Sus cuestiones fueron interrumpidas en pocos segundos, cuando Yagami bajo el efecto bestial del disturbio se liberó del circulo que lo contenía.

Dio un salto rapaz sobre otro de los seres en túnica. Nuevamente un grito desgarrador fue emitido por el enemigo cuando Yagami le destajó entre conflagraciones violeta.

Kyo esquivo por poco un golpe filoso a la cabeza. No podía ver si su atacante tenía armas, no podía ver siquiera si tenía manos, pero una serie de ataques consecutivos lo agredieron, cada uno parecía realizado por un individuo independiente, como si aquel ser hubiese multiplicado su forma.

El encuentro entre ambos era real, la rigidez de sus golpes contra los brazos de Kyo no provenía de una ilusión, aquel ser oculto tras la túnica era una persona. La imagen del cuerpo siendo consumido a cabalidad por las flamas aún estaba latente en el castaño, impidiéndole atacar con confianza. Cuestión que no estaba para nada arraigada en Yagami.

Iori apareció de repente aterrizando entre ambos, con un movimiento rápido golpeo parcialmente a Kyo, quitándolo del camino como a un insecto que estorbaba en su cometido. El golpe no fue directo y a pesar que el Kusanagi logro bloquearlo, el impulso que generado por la fuerza descomunal de Yagami, lo hizo chocar estrepitosamente contra la pared del lado opuesto.

Cuando Kyo levanto la vista, lo primero que aprecio fueron un par de charcos sanguinolentos y humeantes cerca de él. Lo que rezagaba de los otros dos atacantes. Un grito ahogado, desesperado, emitió un eco abrumador en el callejón. Las flamas de tonos escarlata prevalecieron en la oscuridad llevando a las cenizas aquel ser.

Iori se incorporó tambaleante y alzo la vista al cielo. El torso estaba desnudo y la sangre cubría casi toda su piel que, bajo el fulgor lunar, era una tinta oscura que lo bañaba en un aspecto siniestro.

¿Cómo enfrentar a aquella amenaza, como hacerlo sin dañar a Iori, sin que este le hiriese de gravedad? Las preguntas cruzaros efímeras en la mente de Kyo, no planeaba un segundo encuentro con el disturbio y en esta ocasión, este era poseedor de un particular aire asesino.

La mirada carmesí destello tenebrosa. Un par de pasos lentos acortaron el amplio callejón en dirección al castaño, la bestia tanteando a su presa, regresando del éxtasis provocado por la muerte de sus enemigos.

– Yagami, no soy tu enemi… –pero a la sola mención de su nombre, el cuerpo poseído de Iori ya estaba desplazando un golpe bajo que ascendió con violencia. Kyo lo esquivo por muy poco y salto alejándose de la cercanía del pelirrojo. Este espacio a su vez fue cerrado con facilidad, propinándole tres leves tajos en el brazo cuando el castaño bloqueo el ataque al no alcanzar la evasión.

Iori arremetió contra el joven, de manera descontrolada y salvaje. Kyo solo lograba mantener una posición defensiva, protegiéndose con sus propias flamas cuando Las llamas violetas-escarlata de Iori brotaban peligrosamente. Grito varias veces intentando que lo escuchara, que la cordura regresara a él, pero era inútil.

Entre más agredía Iori sin éxito, mas ira desbordaba el disturbio, la frustración amainaba en la bestia dificultándole al castaño no atacar en defensa propia. Kyo podía escuchar voces cargadas de miedo a un par de cuadras, las explosiones que generaban al chocar las llamas no pasó desapercibida por los citadinos.

Debía alejar a iori de allí, enfrentarlo donde no hubiese riesgo de herir inocentes, pero Yagami no daba tregua, sus ataques reiteraban con un salvajismo atosigante. Kyo pensó que era hora de ganar terreno, si calculaba lo suficiente no habría daños comprometedores entre ambos. Por lo menos no si Yagami recuperaba la lucidez pronto.

Kyo respondió el fuego con fuego, atacó a Iori cuando vio la mínima oportunidad. Asesto golpes directos y un par de impactos que combustionaron con violencia haciéndole retroceder, pero el pelirrojo no se inmutaba, estaba inmunizado a las proyecciones de dolor. Lo único que logro provocar a cambio fue una oleada desbordante de ira acompañada de crecientes flamas que envolvieron los brazos de Yagami. Kyo retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la malla caída. Conocía bien el efecto de aquel ataque y convocó la energía Kusanagi, cubriendo su cuerpo con un fulgor ardiente.

La ignición generada por el contacto desbordante de energías impulso a Kyo por los aires. Varios metros atrás, cayó inclinado sobre la carretera en los límites del terraplén que cimentaba un angosto pasaje peatonal a modo de mirador. Iori dio un salto antinatural en dirección a su oponente, pero Kyo ya se había alejado de la carretera, lanzándose por la borda balconada en dirección a la arena. Consideró que en la soledad de la playa nadie más correría riesgos y también estarían lejos de potenciales testigos.

Cayó y se ocultó tras la saliente del mirador, en el oscuro rincón arenoso posó la espalda en el concreto, recuperando el aliento. Atacar a Iori no era una opción viable, la resistencia de este era inagotable al no sentir dolor alguno. Si continuaba enfrentándose a Yagami terminaría siendo vencido por el agotamiento, eso sin contar que el cuerpo del pelirrojo no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Pensó en la satisfacción que demostró este al acabar con sus presas minutos antes. El éxtasis al causar la mayor cantidad de daño. Una idea descabellada cruzo por la mente del castaño.

La sombra de Yagami cayó estrepitosa sobe la arena. Se irguió con una elegancia extraña y buscó a su objetivo, sus ojos daban la impresión de ver siempre más allá.

– Eh, maldito Yagami ¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas ser el perro de Orochi? –Habló Kyo con fuerza, la silueta lo observo un par de segundos y arremetió nuevamente en su contra.

EL castaño detuvo parcialmente el golpe, permitiéndole a este pasar sus defensas con menos potencia y dar de lleno en el estómago. La fuerza inhumana de Iori lo dejo sin aire y revolvió sus entrañas. Cayó un par de metros entre la arena, cerca al muro de contención.

– Me haces cuidar…tu maldito culo…para esto ¿Eh Yagami? –habló con dificultad mientras se erguía. Nuevamente Iori lo miro un par de segundos antes de hacer el siguiente ataque. Kyo desvió uno de los golpes y permitió al segundo acercarse lo suficiente para dejarle cortes poco profundos en el pecho. Satisfacer el sadismo del disturbio, aplacaba su salvajismo. Forcejeo un instante con Yagami manteniéndolo cerca, inmovilizando sus manos. Aunque poseía una fuerza desmedida, el cuerpo herido del pelirrojo cedía a las incapacidades de ejercerla en forma.

– Prometiste darme respuestas Yagami. ¡Cumple tu maldita palabra! ¿Dónde está esa puta auto aclamada voluntad tuya? –Iori lo observo impávido, su rostro cubierto por el negro tinte de la sangre solo revelaba el fulgor carmesí de los ojos–. Sé que estás ahí. ¡Respóndeme Yagami!

El pelirrojo gruño con ira. La rodilla de este se encajó con fuerza en el costado de Kyo, desestabilizándolo. En un arranque de fuerza superior, Yagami liberó las manos y pateó al castaño en el pecho. Este retrocedió varios metros hasta chocar contra el muro de contención, se sostuvo el pecho y escupió algo de sangre sobre la arena.

Estaba funcionando, el castaño podía notar la diferencia en sus reacciones, pero no sabía hasta cuándo podría resistir las agresiones de Iori. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido.

– Maldición Yagami. No estás solo…–trago saliva recuperando la compostura, un sabor ocre inundaba su paladar–. ¡Ya deja de ser la maldita perra de Orochi!

Esta vez no hubo segundos de cavilación, ni gruñidos de amenaza. Solo un movimiento demasiado rápido para ser percibido por Kyo. Este atenazo uno de los brazos de Iori evitando que sus dedos le llegaran al cuello, pero el otro brazo asesto de lleno en el abdomen y el castaño dio un grito al sentir como los dedos penetraban la piel. Un dolor adormecido seguido de la sensación tibia del manar de la sangre le envolvió el abdomen. Maldijo para sí, aquellas palabras habían logrado el efecto opuesto.

Apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Iori, evitando que sus dedos penetraran más en la herida.

– Eh Yagami –hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa, cansada–. No podré resistir mucho. ¿Cuánto más me harás esperar?

Ahí estaba nuevamente, el momento fugaz de quietud, ¿De reflexión acaso? Kyo desconocía si sus palabras alcanzaban a Iori, pero aprovecho el ínfimo titubeo de este para soltarse del agarre y hacerlo retroceder con una llamarada.

– Kyooo –rugió el pelirrojo por lo bajo, su cuerpo hizo un par de movimientos convulsos, temblaba. Se resiste, pensó Kyo renovando sus expectativas.

– ¡Resístete maldición!

– Kyo…Kyoooo. –rugió con furia el pelirrojo y arremetió una vez más contra el castaño. El ataque tenía como objetivo el cuello, pero este lo bloqueó levantando el hombro e interponiendo el brazo.

Iori desvió el ataque bloqueado, agarrando con fuerza el hombro herido de Kyo. El dolor recorrió lacerante todo el costado del castaño. Con un gruñido entrecortado perdió el equilibrio a causa del dolor, pero Iori lo levanto por el cuello atenazándolo contra el terraplén bajo el mirador. La inclinación del concreto dejo a Kyo en desventaja, intentando en vano separar los rígidos brazos de Iori de su cuello. El aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones.

Lo estaba estrangulando sin titubeos, sin limitaciones. El castaño temió que su cuello fuera a partirse en cualquier momento, el rostro de Iori era un vacío oscuro con solo dos puntos fulgurantes de rojo carmesí.

– Deten…Ya…gam…–su voz salió débil. Comenzaba a ver que la oscuridad proveniente de Iori se esparcía, nublándolo todo. Se estaba ahogando.

Una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa desesperada cruzo el rostro congestionado del castaño, su voz ahogada salía casi inaudible, si Iori no se detenía arderían juntos, pensó Kyo, estando ya a las puertas de la inconsciencia.

– ¿M…entreg…ras…a él…Iori? –hablo ya en el límite, la oscuridad había cegado sus ojos y la flama cálida de los Kusanagi se extendió tímida a lo largo del brazo.

No fue necesario el uso del fuego. Tras aquellas palabras, la presión del cuello cedió con brusquedad y el cuerpo de Kyo se deslizo exhausto bajo la sombra del pelirrojo. Un fuerte acceso de tos equilibro el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Al levantar la vista bajo el cuerpo oscuro de Iori inclinado sobre él, apoyando las manos en el muro de contención, Kyo ya no percibió el fulgor rojo de los ojos de la bestia. Iori jadeo cayendo de rodillas, quedando a la misma altura que el castaño. Kyo sintió la mirada intensa del pelirrojo a pesar de que en medio de la densa oscuridad no podía diferenciar nada.

– Eres estúpido, suicida e irracional… –la voz de Iori broto ronca, con respiración entrecortada.

Kyo rio sin ganas. Maldito infeliz, pensó. – Bastardo ingrato. –dijo. Podía sentir la sangre que humedecía la tela del pantalón, la herida del costado era profunda.

Ya en aquel momento de calma el cuerpo se negó a sostenerse, ninguno de los dos se movió en varios minutos, con una proximidad íntima y silenciosa, recuperando las fuerzas.

– Te tomaste mucho maldito tiempo Yagami. Casi creí que por fin lograrías lo que tanto habías deseado. –hablo Kyo en tono burlón y cansino. El cuerpo le cedió a la extenuación y poso la cabeza en el hombro derecho de Iori, recostando de forma involuntaria, parte de su agotamiento en él.

Iori guardo silencio. Ascendió la mano por la espalda del castaño posandola entre los cabellos húmedos a causa del esfuerzo, presionándolos con un toque sutil. Kyo se tensó ante el gesto del pelirrojo. ¿Eso era una caricia?

El corazón le dio un vuelco confuso, aquello era algo muy ajeno a la dinámica que solían compartir. Aun así, el castaño no lo evito y se permitió sentir aquel delicado toque de parte de su enemigo.

Kyo pensó en lo hilarante de la situación; primero Yagami le hería de gravedad buscando matarlo y luego ¿Lo abrazaba? Las palabras de Benimaru se evocaron en su memoria "Una relación enfermiza"

El pelirrojo alejo la mano repentinamente, el castaño pudo apreciar como sus músculos se tensaban y aprovecho para finalizar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, posando su peso en el muro inclinado.

La situación se estaba tornando en extremo incomoda. Allí, en un rincón de la playa en medio de la oscuridad, con tan poco espacio entre ambos, que esa caricia tuviera lugar concertado, no era algo aceptable para ninguno de los dos.

Les tomo unos minutos más recuperar el aplomo, quedándose en un engorroso silencio, manteniendo una cercanía aún más incómoda.

Kyo desvió la mirada tanteando el muro a ciegas, posando su peso en los bordes de refuerzo para erguirse. Iori se levantó sin ayuda con un leve gruñido de dolor y camino fuera del rincón oscuro para ser bañado nuevamente por la luz pálida de la luna.

Kyo le siguió con mucha mayor dificultad. Podía tantear los daños en su cuerpo. Nada muy grave a excepción de la herida sangrante en el abdomen y de pronto una que otra costilla fracturada. El intenso palpitar del hombro hacía un juego perfecto con la oleada de dolor en el torso y como olvidar las marcas que adornarían su cuello por varios días.

Si a Yagami se le ocurría regresar a otro estado de disturbio en el futuro, en esa ocasión solo optaría por reducirlo a cenizas, pensó resentido.

Iori lo observo de pies a cabeza al caminar con dificultad por la arena, con la severidad marcada en el rostro, acentuada por las sombras intensas y los tintes oscuros de la sangre.

– Imbécil arrogante. ¿Tus planes siempre incluyen salir mal herido?

– No, al parecer solo los que están relacionados a ti. –habló resentido el castaño, recordando como todo había sido un deja vú, uno peor que el anterior.

– ¿Que? ¿Te sientes en deuda conmigo Kyo? –una tenue sonrisa maliciosa relució a través de la oscuridad del rostro de Iori.

– Solo juego las cartas que tengo a la mano. –respondió molesto. Aun así, ver de nuevo a Yagami con su casual y odiosa personalidad, daba a Kyo un particular alivio.

– Debemos hablar Yagami, encontré algo importante en el templo Kagura antes de que nos atacaran. –habló Kyo presuroso, había recordado de golpe la necesidad que tenía de que Iori despertara.

Hpm, tu siempre quieres hablar en los momentos menos oportunos. Nada va a cambiar si lo hablamos ya o después. Debemos salir de aquí primero –hablo el pelirrojo con tono autócrata, acercándose al joven Kusanagi. Posó su mano sobre la de este a la altura de la herida y presiono–. Sé a dónde ir.

Kyo miro molesto a Yagami, la desinteresada importancia que le ofrecía al tema. Aquella mirada penetrante, amenazadora, que no mutaba su aire asesino ni estando a punto de brindarle ayuda con la herida en su abdomen. Una vez más ofreciéndole un rumbo claro a la desastrosa sucesión de hechos. Iluminando con parca facilidad el curso que debían seguir.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro del castaño. Asintió con la cabeza aceptando la decisión unánime de Yagami. Recuerdos vagos de los últimos días cruzaron fugaces. Lo supo en ese momento, algo en él estaba cambiando con respecto a Iori.


	17. Extenuación

Iori se encargó de apretar la herida del abdomen de Kyo en un proceso doloroso, nada amable, pero bastante efectivo. Se alejaron dejando rastros en la arena, evadiendo la zona donde había iniciado el conflicto. Aunque llevaban pocos minutos caminando por la playa al castaño se le hacía difícil avanzar, tras la pérdida de adrenalina y la quietud momentánea, el cuerpo resentía cada mínimo daño recibido.

Iori respiraba con dolor, se detenía por momentos donde intentaba inhalar profundo, pero solo lograba tener accesos de tos que le hacía escupir sangre sobre la arena. A pesar de ello poseía un paso mucho más firme que el de Kyo.

– Muévete Kusanagi, debemos salir pronto de esta zona. Limpiaremos nuestras heridas y buscaremos un taxi. –su voz ronca, cargada de determinación.

– Como demonios aguantas tanto Yagami. ¿Orochi te carga un par de baterías extra? –hablo con cinismo en la voz. Iori no respondió al instante.

Podía percibir el titubeo en los movimientos del pelirrojo, la respiración entrecortada. Estaba lejos de tener buenas condiciones e incluso en un par de ocasiones le dio la impresión de que se desplomaría, pero Iori seguía adelante hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido, exigiendo mantener el ritmo. Kyo se sentía molesto y el dolor ensordecedor de las heridas no colaboraba con mantener una buena actitud.

– El diablo cuida de los suyos Kusanagi. Ahora muévete. –habló Iori cortante, zanjando el asunto.

Kyo guardo silencio, solo tenía en mente el deseo de una cama tibia donde dormir durante días, incluso la cuestión de Chizuru le era vana e irrelevante en ese momento. Vendería el alma por un baño tibio y un espacio cómodo, así se lo ofrecieran desde el mismísimo Yomi.

Avanzaron a lo largo de la playa oscura, el ronroneo del oleaje, acompañado de la salinidad fresca de la noche, daba a aquella caminata una calma necesaria. A mitad del recorrido el terraplén de la zona del mirador cortaba de forma abrupta la extensión de la calzada, dando pie solo al muro de contención y la carretera.

Ya se encontraban a una distancia justa del lugar, así que se acercaron al mar y limpiaron la sangre escandalosa que les cubría la piel. Casi toda la sangre que Yagami tenía sobre sí pertenecía a otros, este se denotaba tranquilo, lavando su cuerpo con una frialdad inquietante. Kyo aún mantenía la sensación desagradable al pensar en la incineración de aquella persona entre sus manos.

Encontraron un taxi tras caminar varias cuadras alejándose de la carretera costera. El hombre los miraba constantemente por el retrovisor bastante nervioso. Aunque Iori le exigió mantener el interior del taxi a oscuras, era imposible ocultar los rastros del conflicto, ambos daban una imagen atemorizante.

Kyo canceló la carrera con el efectivo que le restaba, los billetes estaban algo húmedos y uno tenía una punta manchada de un tono rojo granate. El taxista los recibió sin contar la cantidad y arrancó presuroso.

Subieron en el ascensor, no habían cruzado palabra desde la playa y cierta complicidad en las miradas rondaba la ausencia de conversación. El ascensor se detuvo en una ocasión, pero las personas que aguardaban el piso se quedaron quietas, cautelosas, ante la imagen derruida e intimidante de ambos, recostados a los laterales de la plataforma. La mirada agresiva de Iori los hizo reconsiderar abordar y las puertas se cerraron ante los rostros asustados.

Accedieron al piso indicado, Kyo camino con debilidad por el pasillo deteniéndose contra un muro y presionando el abdomen. Tres partes diferentes de su cuerpo competían por ganar la hegemonía de dolor, dificultándole hasta algo tan sencillo como respirar.

– Estas a solo unos metros Kusanagi. No pienso llevarte a rastras. – habló Iori impaciente mientras buscaba las llaves que no tenía, en el pantalón.

– Como si pudieras hacerlo. – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa cargada de resentimiento. Yagami tenía un aspecto peor que el suyo, conservando algunos restos de sangre seca entre las manos y el cuello.

Sacó las llaves de la chaqueta y se las lanzó al pelirrojo, la reacción de este fue lenta, pero logró atraparlas contra su pecho antes de que cayeran. Iori le ofreció una mirada desdeñosa tras lo cual abrió la puerta. El castaño caminó apoyando el brazo en el muro hasta la entrada, solo necesitaba unos minutos de descanso para recargar energía y posiblemente indefinidas horas de sueño para recuperar el alma.

Ambos subieron con dificultad hasta la segunda planta, en la habitación rondaban temperaturas bajas, nada confortantes. Iori viro en dirección al cuarto de baño.

– Siéntate en la cama y espera.

Kyo obedeció sin chistar. Mi alma por una cama cómoda, pensó con una sonrisa cansina. Recostó el cuerpo sobre las sabanas de tacto suave y textura pulcramente labrada. Las telas se mancharon con sangre, pero le importaba muy poco en aquel momento para considerar siquiera hacer algo al respecto.

La cama de Iori era un segmento maravilloso de cielo acunando el malherido cuerpo del castaño, con solo sentir los músculos relajados y el dolor menguado un poco, Kyo fue presa de un sopor insoportable.

En medio del estado aletargante que le producía la comodidad de la amplia piltra, escuchó a Yagami revolver algo en el cuarto de baño con familiares sonidos metálicos. Cayó profundamente dormido.

Iori desinfectó con alcohol las heridas de su cuerpo de manera superficial, aplico antibióticos en las más profundas y se inyecto un par de calmantes para el dolor. Organizo a un lado todo lo necesario para suturar las heridas de Kyo y alistó un par de calmantes de menor contenido.

Se detuvo un instante ante otro rezagado acceso de tos y limpio la sangre de su boca con una toalla. Las secuelas del disturbio solían durar varias horas después de terminado el efecto de este.

Programó la ducha para llenar la bañera en solo agua caliente, recogió los implementos del botiquín y regreso al cuarto. Kyo yacía recostado en la parte baja de la cama, con los pies posados en la alfombra. Había rastros de arena desde las escalas, provenientes del calzado de ambos.

El rostro pálido del castaño contrastaba con la chaqueta oscura, tras la gran pérdida de sangre por la hemorragia del hombro, ser herido una segunda vez en tan pocos días le dejaba secuelas innegables en el semblante. Respiraba con completa tranquilidad como si ya no existiese amenaza alguna. Iori se inclinó sobre el castaño, una sonrisa vil se formó con facilidad al ver lo vulnerable que se encontraba.

– Tu no aprendes Kusanagi. –habló bajo mientras exploró con sus manos el pecho de Kyo, separando la tela de la chaqueta a los costados, apreciando que el corte era largo pero superficial.

Sin separar las manos de la piel del castaño, descendió al abdomen. El tacto helado de los dedos de Yagami sobre el vientre, hizo que Kyo diera un respingo, un gemido involuntario de molestia salió suave de sus labios. Iori sintió una débil oleada de satisfacción que le tensó el abdomen. Corto el contacto con brusquedad, evadiendo un arranque desconocido de deseo por generarle dolor al Kusanagi.

Separo las telas húmedas de sangre y dejo al descubierto las heridas del abdomen. Cuatro perforaciones insidiosas de leve profundidad sangraron al perder presión. Iori lavo las heridas aprovechando la inconsciencia del castaño, aplicó un poco de alcohol para iniciar la sutura, ante lo cual Kyo se encogió de repente, despertando alarmado por el ardor. Estiro una mano rápida y agarro a Iori por la muñeca.

– Una vez más despiertas en la peor parte Kusanagi. –habló el pelirrojo soltando con brusquedad la mano del agarre–. ¿Quieres un sedante? –pregunto en tono cínico sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del castaño.

Kyo lo miro algo desorientado por el abrupto despertar, entrecerró los ojos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás.

– Continúa.

La cantidad de puntos para suturar no era muy numerosa, pero a cada apretón del hilo tras finalizar una herida, Kyo emitía gemidos ahogados y roncos, su abdomen se tensaba marcando sus bien formados músculos abdominales y algunas gotas de sudor le descendían perezosas por el vientre, allí donde el pantalón yacía desabrochado.

Iori lo sentía, cada tensión, cada quejido acompañado del retorcer de la sabana bajo las manos sudorosas del castaño. Su sufrimiento le era placentero, una extraña satisfacción amainaba en su vientre con cada reacción de dolor proveniente del Kusanagi.

– No tienes que disfrutarlo tanto…sabes. –habló Kyo con voz ronca, su expresión sudorosa cargada de irritante indignación. Iori sonrió con sorna.

– Quédate quieto. –habló al tiempo en que apretó la última incisión suturada. Kyo se recostó sobre la cama ante el tirón doloroso, evitando reaccionar ante la punzada.

– ¿Que se siente suturar las heridas que tú mismo generaste Yagami? –pregunto el castaño con la voz aun ronca. Eran palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

– Que es una lástima no haber sido consciente de ello –respondió tomando unas vendas limpias del botiquín–. Levántate.

Kyo accedió de mala gana mientras Iori muy cerca de él, le rodeaba el torso en tela elástica esterilizada.

– Eh Yagami... En serio disfrutas tanto herirme, maldito enfermo. –habló Kyo enojado, irritado, con el deseo de golpearlo regresando latente.

Iori apretó el vendaje con fuerza atrayendo a Kyo hacia sí, cerrando a una distancia mínima el espacio entre ambos. Sus torsos desnudos hicieron contacto por unos segundos y Kyo sintió el aliento tibio de Iori cerca al cuello.

– No puedes imaginar cuanto… –habló con voz baja e intimidante.

Kyo lo empujó con brusquedad alejándolo de sí. Yagami estaba sonriendo con una malicia insipiente, se estaba burlando de él.

Los vendajes al no estar asegurados se aflojaron y Kyo los sostuvo para que no cayeran. Iori lanzó un par de ganchos medianos, el castaño los atrapo con destreza en el aire.

– Ya hice lo suficiente, te puedes encargar del resto. –puntualizo el pelirrojo regresando a su casual expresión de seriedad, a aquel semblante de completo agotamiento. Sin más palabras ingreso al cuarto de baño.

Kyo se sentó en la cama adolorido, enojado. La cercanía repentina de Yagami, sumada a aquellas palabras le había alterado los nervios.

Maldito enfermo, pensó mientras las palpitaciones en su pecho se regulaban.

Iori se desnudó, caminó a la bañera dejando tras de sí un rastro de zapatos y tela. Sumergió la piel en el agua ardiente, queriendo arrancar de su cuerpo todo rastro de la muerte de aquella mujer. Pasó largo rato en silencio, buscando sin éxito despejar la mente.

Escenas incompletas rondaban sus memorias. Médicos siendo reducidos a endebles muñecos en llamas, la joven que se acercó a él en medio del parque, preocupada por sus heridas. Aquel chico que, por protegerla de la agresiva exigencia, termino siendo herido brutalmente. El sonido del hueso al quebrarse cuando detuvo al joven compañero de este. Kyo…las heridas propinadas, la determinación abnegada a hacerle daño, gritando, exigiéndole el regreso a la cordura.

Observó sus manos mientras estas se sumergían, el reflejo se hizo difuso mezclándose con la forma temblorosa de la sangre que escapaba de varias partes de su cuerpo en forma de hilos retorcidos que se disolvían en el agua.

Había descubierto la manera de mantener la consciencia, de la misma forma que descubrió como funcionaba aquel estado alterado de conexión. Jamás volvería a ceder ante el disturbio, como tampoco lograrían atraparlo de nuevo en aquella pesadilla. Despreciaba profundamente violentar personas inocentes y era algo que había estado haciendo con demasiada facilidad.

Iori apretó los puños dejando que el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo en ese momento, corriera venenoso por su torrente. Un acceso de tos le llego violento y lo cubrió con la mano, sintiendo como el líquido tibio goteaba entre los dedos.

Estas serán las ultimas gotas que derramare por el disturbio, pensó con una ira amarga, mirando por largo rato como el goteo carmesí generaba volutas en el agua.

Kyo termino el trabajo inacabado de curar sus heridas, la gran mayoría, leves cortes a lo largo de la piel casi todos causados por Iori. La irritación que tenía con el pelirrojo aumentaba a cada mínimo detalle de su personalidad y a la vez se sentía agradecido por tener de regreso al bastardo.

Con el cuerpo algo descansado, la cuestión de Chizuru y la rara alucinación en el semáforo cerca al centro de la ciudad, regresaban a tomar la merecida importancia. Le extrañaba que Yagami mostrara tan poco interés cuando intento hablar con él. Lo que habían buscado era justamente aquello que Kyo encontró bajo los restos de la fogata. No comprendía por qué Iori mantenía una repentina postura abyecta al tema. Kyo se preguntó si Yagami había descubierto algo que él desconocía.

Una fuerte tos resonó tras los muros de la cama, el eco ronco llego a la habitación amplificado por la acústica del cuarto de baño. Tras aquel acceso, que se denotaba doloroso, una absoluta quietud reino. Durante largo rato no hubo nada más que el silencio acompañado por el ulular del viento en el balcón.

Kyo caminó sigilosamente hasta la entrada del vestier, buscando un ángulo desde el que pudiese ver al pelirrojo y corroborar la absurda punzada de preocupación que le trajo la ausencia de sonido.

Iori estaba en la bañera, sus hombros desnudos se denotaban caídos, la postura estaba levemente encorvada y la cabeza reposaba en el dorso del brazo. La mano derecha sobresalía fuera del agua e intensas manchas rojas habían dejado de gotear por la palma y la muñeca.

El pelirrojo las observaba en una quietud hipnótica. Un aura de pesadez rondaba aquella imagen. Kyo comprendió que la cuestión que embargaba a Iori en ese instante, difería mucho de lo que él consideraba relevante. Observó un poco más al pelirrojo, hasta que este sumergió todo su cuerpo en la bañera sin percatarse de la presencia del castaño. Abandono el vestier sin más movimientos furtivos.

La habitación seguía concentrando muy bajas temperaturas dada su estructura abierta. Los instrumentos al fondo de esta, daban visos dorados bajo el reflejo de la tenue lámpara empotrada en la pared sobre la cabecera de la cama. Kyo paso los dedos por varias cuerdas de una de las guitarras, estas respondieron con un quejido desentonado.

El sonido del agua corrió con un eco lejano, para de nuevo resonar en repiqueteos contra la loza de la bañera. El castaño se mantuvo contemplando los instrumentos, cuestionando que, si esa era la vida que Iori amaba, porque no aceptar renunciar al magatama. Pensó dubitativo si el orgullo de Yagami era más grande que su propio deseo por vivir y convino finalmente que no debía ser así.

La presencia de Iori lo tomo por sorpresa, se había acercado de manera imperceptible. Recostó el cuerpo en uno de los banquillos y sin mirar a Kyo poso en su regazo la segunda guitarra.

– Toma un baño rápido Kusanagi, debemos partir pronto.

El castaño contemplo a Yagami, este yacía sin camisa, con las heridas desnudas y el cabello húmedo goteando sobre el pantalón mientras afinaba el instrumento. Su expresión agotada se mantenía intacta y Kyo ya sabía bien a que se debía.

– No eres ningún monstruo Yagami. –habló casi de manera inconsciente, como si necesitara dar una rápida respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Iori levanto la vista con lentitud, pero en ella no podía leerse emoción alguna. Las miradas se cruzaron silenciosas varios segundos.

– Hmp ¿Intentas empatizar conmigo Kusanagi? –bufó Iori.

Kyo desvió el rostro sin dar respuesta y abandono la habitación.

Recibió con absoluto agrado el tacto ardiente del agua en la piel tras haberse dado un baño rápido en la ducha. Sintió como si el cansancio de mil combates pudiese ser diluidos por el abrasador fluido, descansó la cabeza en el respaldo curvo de la loza y se permitió disfrutar del envolvente abrazo de placer.

Repentinas notas musicales rebotaron en las paredes vacías del baño, una melodía lenta de tonos perezosos y alargados danzaban en el rincón donde Kyo reposaba. El castaño cerro los ojos, la canción se le hacía familiar, un vaivén de toques melancólicos pertenecientes al blues que Iori interpretó en el bar la noche anterior. Las notas provenientes del vibrar metálico de las cuerdas, acunaban en él un sentimiento cálido de tranquilidad. Respiro profundo y deseó que aquel momento no cesara.

Tras unos minutos la tonada de suavidad aguda y crescendos graves, finalizó con la languidez de un par de notas. Después de un rato silencioso Kyo percibió como tras el delgado espacio de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, la silueta de Yagami cruzaba el vestier. Decidió que era el momento para abandonar la bañera, aunque su cuerpo deseara no moverse en absoluto.

Salió del baño dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí, cubriendo la cintura con una toalla de cortas proporciones. Yagami yacía de espaldas tomando varias prendas de los entrepaños, ya se encontraba completamente vestido. Kyo recordó de golpe el papel con su fotografía siendo consumido por la llama naranja, pero en Iori no hubo reacción alguna al respecto. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado desde la última vez que Yagami piso su residencia? pensó.

Iori giró con varias prendas escrupulosamente dobladas entre las manos y tras darle a Kyo un vistazo rápido de pies a cabeza, entrego un par de ellas a este.

– Vístete, saldremos ya.

– ¿Cuándo piensas decirme a dónde iremos? –habló Kyo despreocupado, organizando con cuidado los brazos dentro de la camisa de tela delgada, el dolor no había menguado mucho con el baño relajante, pero era soportable. La camisa se pegó a la piel cuando entro en contacto con la humedad de algunas partes de la espalda y el pecho.

La mano de Iori se extendió interponiéndose entre el proceso de abotonado del castaño, los dedos fríos de Yagami tocaron la parte baja del abdomen, cruzando suave sobre el elástico esterilizado que cubría la herida.

– No. –Iori alejó con un leve empujón las manos de Kyo– Debe estar vendada. – Salió de la habitación haciendo una seña para ser seguido.

Otro contacto sutil e innecesario se había dado, provocando en la piel del castaño un cosquilleo incómodo. Kyo se quedó un momento vistiendo el resto de su cuerpo, soportando las punzadas al retirar nuevamente la camisa. No pensaba estar semidesnudo ante Iori cuando pusiese la venda por segunda vez.

Yagami estaba sentado en la cama, la ropa retirada del closet estaba minuciosamente organizada en una maleta abierta de medianas proporciones. A un costado de este, las vendas blancas aguardaban a Kyo.

El castaño se acercó dócil, descargó los zapatos a un lado de la cama y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza, permitiendo a Iori envolver su abdomen bajo. La venda rodeo con facilidad, pero Kyo dejó escapar un gruñido suave al momento de ser apretadas.

– Escoge rápido cual narcótico piensas usar. –habló Iori abrochando los ganchos y liberando el abdomen de Kyo, irguiéndose al lado de este– Espero no tener que cuidar de ninguna otra pataleta febril.

– Vaya, ya estas considerando hacerlo. –respondió el castaño divertido. Iori suspiro cansino, aseguró los cierres de la maleta y la levantó de golpe.

– Toma uno del botiquín y trae el resto. –puntualizo al bajar las escalas de la habitación.

– Aun no me dices a dónde vamos. –espeto Kyo calzando los zapatos. Desde la planta inferior no hubo respuesta alguna y el castaño refunfuño enojado con aquella mala costumbre de Iori de no responder a sus preguntas.

Meditó un par de minutos frente al botiquín repleto de fármacos. Estaba siendo superado por las incesantes punzadas de dolor, así que opto por una solución oral, la cual considero de menor intensidad. Empacó los demás medicamentos en un pequeño bolso auxiliar y descendió a la planta inferior. Una corriente de viento fría cruzo la sala de estar hasta el castaño, en el aire revoloteaba el olor a humo de cigarrillo.

Iori estaba en el balcón con la gabardina siendo agitada por la corriente de viento; tenía los hombros algo caídos, reposaba su peso en el límite de concreto al borde del muro mediano que daba a la calle, la mirada estaba fija en la pálida luna que se asomaba tímida, opacada por las luces de la ciudad. Kyo se acercó al balcón, descansando la espalda en el dintel metálico.

– Ahora sí, dime de una vez a donde diablos iremos.

Iori dejo el resto del cigarrillo retorcerse entre las llamas violeta que se encendieron en su mano, sacó unos guantes del bolsillo de la gabardina y apretó el cuero contra la piel al vestirlos.

– A un lugar seguro donde curar nuestras heridas. Donde hablar minuciosamente y planear con tranquilidad como proceder.

Kyo no sabía a qué sitio se estaba refiriendo Iori, pero aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para él. No importaba donde, si aquel lugar podía ofrecerles todo eso, entonces era el lugar correcto.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es seguro, cuando aquella maldita sombra siempre logra localizarte?

– A ese lugar no podrán acceder los ninjas Yagami que nos atacaron en el templo. Y el espectro…de eso me encargo yo Kusanagi. No volverá a suceder.

– ¿Ninjas…Yagami? –Kyo miro a Iori sorprendido–. ¿Eran del clan Yagami…y estaban intentando matarte?

– No. Intentaban matarte a ti. –Iori hizo una pausa en la que rozo el dorso del brazo, recordando el primer dardo que impactó, adormeciendo la piel–. No tendrán una segunda oportunidad. Puedes asegurarlo.

Kyo rió irritado ante la confianza en la voz del pelirrojo.

– No lo entiendes…la carta de Chizuru dejó claras sospechas de que había traidores dentro de los clanes Yagami y Kusanagi. –hubo una corta pausa donde Iori miro a Kyo con un silencio expectante.

– La maldita carta la encontré en el templo, justo antes del ataque…ella la dejó para nosotros. Tenías razón. –puntualizo Kyo. Solo pensar en el asunto le depositaba un peso enorme sobre los hombros.

– ¿La tienes aquí? –habló Iori cortante. Kyo agacho la vista y sacudió la cabeza.

– La tiene mi padre. –dijo con voz apagada. Había sopesado la respuesta de Yagami, pero a pesar de lo sucedido en la casa Kusanagi, no podía dejarlos a oscuras y menos sabiendo que el viejo tonto de Saisyu Kusanagi, habría hecho caso omiso a sus palabras si no dejaba la carta.

Iori observó al castaño por un momento. Las curvas oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos, denotaban las pocas horas de descanso, el cuerpo recostado en el dintel depositaba el peso siempre en la misma pierna, evitando respiraciones profundas y apretando con delicadeza el brazo al costado. Durante largos años de perseguir a Kyo, el pelirrojo había aprendido a leer a su oponente y a conocer cada mínima parte de su postura. El agotamiento no necesitaba ser analizado para desbordarse en la mirada que el castaño le dedicaba al piso. De igual forma iori sentía la extenuación, incluso bajo efectos del sedante, los músculos no soportaban con la misma eficiencia el peso del cuerpo herido y el desgaste mayor estaba en su interior, donde el riot dejaba secuelas de profunda debilidad.

El pelirrojo guardó silencio y paso de largo regresando a la sala de estar.

– Debemos irnos.

– No. No solucionaremos nada siempre dejando conversaciones inconclusas Yagami.

– No solucionaremos nada hablándolo aquí y ahora. –Iori dedico una mirada cansina a Kyo–. Ya tendremos tiempo de sobra para compartir información Kusanagi.

Kyo maldijo dándole la razón al pelirrojo. Se masajeó el hombro herido hasta el cuello y siguió a Yagami fuera del apartamento.

Recorrieron el estacionamiento cruzando la amplia calzada de circulación. Kyo recordó las largas líneas plateadas que cruzaban el costado derecho del Volvo. La mujer a la que casi había atropellado y el muro con el que evito chocar al evadirla.

– Eh…Yagami. –habló dubitativo, no muy seguro de decirlo antes o después de ver el auto.

– ¿Cuándo entraste sin autorización a mi residencia? –le interrumpió Iori inmutable, pero frío.

– ¿Ah? ...bueno, no tenía muchas opciones, no estabas respondiendo ninguna de mis peticiones. Igual solo tome un par de prendas, no es que me interese husmear entre tus cosas. –acotó Kyo sin mirarlo. El castaño podía sentir aquellos irises rojos traspasándolo, pero Iori se mantuvo en silencio.

Al llegar al auto, Yagami observó detenidamente el costado del Volvo. Su mirada asesina cruzaba desde la farola lateral hasta la segunda puerta el auto. Dos largas líneas contrastaban con el impecable plateado oscuro del vehículo.

A Kyo se le hizo cómico el cambio de situación. Guardó silencio decidido a no dar explicaciones inútiles, aguardando una mala reacción del pelirrojo, pero este se mantuvo silencioso, abrió la puerta del conductor, arrojó la maleta y el botiquín a la parte trasera y tomo asiento al volante haciendo rugir el motor.

Kyo se acomodó desconfiado, que el pelirrojo pareciera tener una actitud desinteresada ante todo, tan contrastante a su irascibilidad habitual, no le agradaba. Pero supuso que ahora no era momento para nada, salvo llegar a la zona segura y descansar.

El auto se deslizo con la suavidad de un gato hasta el primer piso. Cruzó veloz en dirección a la zona central y tomó una de las calles principales que desembocaba en la salida norte de la ciudad.

Viajaron durante una hora donde el único sonido dentro del vehículo, era el ronronear mecánico del motor. Iori no separaba la vista del camino, pero daba la impresión de no estar mirando al mismo. El aire en su expresión fría se notaba alterada, su mandíbula se tensaba por momentos y la fuerza con la que las manos enguantadas apretaban el volante era innecesaria.

Kyo observó con disimulo la facilidad con la que Iori se lastimaba a sí mismo, posiblemente era él quien más cuestionaba las consecuencias de perder el control y a pesar de mostrarse deshumanizado, todo aquello le afectaba; aun así cualquier palabra que el castaño pudiese compartir al respecto solo empeoraría el estado de Yagami, dada la naturaleza de su relación.

– Siento lo del rayón, puedes estar seguro que no era mi intensión chocar con aquel contenedor. –rompió Kyo el silencio, esperando finalizar las cavilaciones de Iori. Este lo miro de soslayo sin comprender porque Kyo se disculpaba, luego la presión en el volante menguo y la mano de Yagami cruzó al panel táctil de sonido.

– Sé que puedes vender tu moto para pagar los daños. –habló el pelirrojo despreocupado, buscando en la pantalla una lista de reproducción.

– Eh? No puede ser...no venderé mi moto. ¿Es en serio tan costoso? –indagó Kyo preocupado.

Iori dio inicio a una canción de la lista e ignoro la pregunta del castaño con una sonrisa pérfida en respuesta. Kyo descargo todo el peso en el asiento, molesto por haber creído el comentario de Yagami, pero a la vez satisfecho por romper aquel estado de autocastigo en el que se había sumido el pelirrojo. Prefería mucho más su perfil molesto, cínico, que aquella silenciosa amargura.

Pensar en tener preferencias al tratar con una actitud soez como la de Yagami le pareció hilarante. Siempre se habían entendido mejor con los puños; pasar de eso a tener diálogos fluidos y trabajar en equipo era algo para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Kyo sonrió e inclino el asiento del pasajero, estiró lo que más pudo el cuerpo y dejó que la música compuesta por un piano, un saxo y una profunda voz masculina lo llenara de ensoñación.

– Tienes muy buen gusto musical Yagami. –habló distraído, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la incursión suave de nuevos instrumentos que no lograba diferenciar. Las ventanas del Volvo descendieron y una ráfaga de viento helado revoloteo dentro del auto, el humo de cigarrillo fue arrastrado en dirección a la carretera, siendo apenas percibido por el castaño.

El sonido rasgado pululando en los altibajos líricos de un sueño perdido y el viento frío en el rostro, fue lo último que Kyo percibió en el resto del trayecto. Cayó en un sueño tan profundo como la noche.


	18. Heridas del pasado

"¿…puedes hacerlo? …"

"...la sangre es débil…no lograremos mucho con este…"

"¿estás seguro que esta con él? …"

"…hay reacción en las llamas…"

Dos hombres, dos voces desconocidas. Kyo escuchó las frases inacabadas como si naciesen de lo profundo de un pozo. Un eco mecanizado a gran distancia siendo interrumpido por una voz grave, agresiva y familiar.

– Kusanagi…

Kyo sintió como su forma inmaterial caía profusa al vacío. Despertó con un vuelco del corazón. Sostenía con fuerza la mano desnuda de Yagami, como acto reflejo al abrupto despertar.

– Me sorprende que duermas con tan absurda facilidad. –espeto Iori soltando la mano con un movimiento brusco, su tacto era frío. Abrió la puerta trasera retirando del asiento la maleta y el botiquín. Kyo observó a su alrededor desorientado, intentando recordar que decían las voces en su sueño.

– Es decisión tuya si prefieres dormir en el auto. –habló Iori al alejarse.

Kyo estiro los músculos con dolor, considerando tomar otro par de medicamentos al entrar. Se bajó con lentitud del Volvo y percibió el entorno con más claridad. Estaba en un tipo de garaje cubierto sin muros, el techo de madera segmentada en barras tenía redondas luces doradas que se extendían por hileras detrás del retablo. Aparcado al lado del Volvo, yacía un lujoso automóvil de plata cromada con el símbolo Audi adornando la parte frontal.

Camino detallando su entorno, desconociendo cuanto tiempo de viaje había tomado llegar allí. El espacio era reducido, suficiente para no más de dos autos, las paredes laterales habían sido reemplazadas por muros bajos con arbustos florecidos y maleza, la parte frontal carecía de puertas, dando a un jardín en piedra con un pequeño pozo tallado en mármol y arboles ciprés con formas irreconocibles por el abandono. La luna teñía todo el espacio exterior con un color frío y espectral.

Kyo camino en dirección a la casa, la fachada era una composición de piedra, ventanales y madera, donde la translucidez abarcaba casi todo el muro hasta el segundo piso, permitiendo que todo el interior de la casa fuese visible. Las puertas dobles de madera oscura estaban abiertas de par en par, la silueta de Iori se movía en medio la oscurecida sala de estar.

Bajo las únicas fuentes de luz, el dorado tenue del garaje y la plateada palidez de la luna, el castaño diviso el terreno boscoso que rodeaba la propiedad, el aire era frío y la panorámica oculta por la noche daba la impresión de descender a la lejanía.

Una corriente helada cruzo violenta y Kyo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, decidió dejar la curiosidad para otra ocasión. Todo aquel lugar le daba la impresión de estar lejos de Japón.

Al ingresar a la casa y dar un par de pasos en la oscuridad tenue, tras cerrar las puertas de la entrada, las luces se encendieron repentinas. Todas y cada una iluminaron hasta el más mínimo rincón del interior de la morada.

– Bienvenido. Por favor indique la contraseña y los valores de programación.

Kyo miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente de la suave y sintética voz femenina que dio la bienvenida.

Iori estaba parado frente a un panel luminoso incrustado en el muro de piedra pulida que se alzaba hasta sostener el balcón interno del segundo piso. Al acercarse se percató que antes del mural yacía una enorme cocina moderna de tonos negros brillantes con formas metálicas moduladas.

– Por favor programe los valores personalizados. –anuncio la mecánica voz femenina.

– Cargar los predefinidos para estación Otoño. –fue la respuesta corta de Iori, tras lo cual se alejó del panel.

– Bienvenido a casa señor Alexander. Han pasado 415 días, 3 horas, 17 minutos desde la última estadía. ¿Desea reprogramar el sistema de atención Evacorp?

Kyo observó emocionado el panel. Una casa inteligente y fuera de la ciudad, nunca había pisado alguna, siempre estuvo rodeado de entornos tradicionales pertenecientes a la familia Kusanagi. Incluso en sus salidas casuales con Yuki y sus amigos, nunca había sentido mucha atracción a la tecnología avanzada. Pero una IA que buscara facilitar todas las necesidades a su dueño, eso sí que era vivir con extrema comodidad.

– Los Yagami si no escatiman en costos y tradiciones ¿eh? –hablo divertido a punto de tocar las opciones del panel. Iori se acercó quitando la mano del castaño con un empujón suave.

– Desactivar la atención automática de la IA. –puntualizó y el panel de control paso a estado de reposo, donde de la pantalla oscura solo provenía un pequeño punto verde titilante.

– No sabía que te llamabas Alexander. –acoto Kyo sonriente al denotar la molestia de Iori con la IA. Este caminó en silencio hasta la sala donde tomó los cigarrillos de una sólida mesa tallada en mármol.

– Falsificar la identidad para derrochar el dinero de la familia no es una mala idea. –habló Kyo en extremo divertido–. Debería considerar usar tu táctica.

El castaño tomó asiento en lo que considero el sillón más cómodo jamás hecho por el hombre y recostó la cabeza en el espaldar, deseando no levantarña el resto de la noche.

Iori guardaba silencio, las volutas de humo giraban a su alrededor con movimientos hipnóticos. Se denotaba agotado, distraído, poco cómodo.

– Parece que no te emociona venir aquí. ¿Acaso a Alexander ya no le agradan las IA? –preguntó Kyo despreocupado, seguro de que tampoco recibiría respuesta alguna a su pregunta. Tras un silencio corto donde Iori parecía no haberle escuchado, este habló con voz queda.

– Alexander era un viejo testarudo que deseaba romper el paradigma de un clan ajeno a su comprensión –Iori calo una vez el cigarrillo observando la oscuridad del bosque desde las ventanas laterales–. Era solo un anciano que buscaba alejar del odio a lo único que quiso en la vida y no pudo proteger…alguien que buscó darle al hijo de aquella preciada persona, la oportunidad de alejarse de un destino terrible...y murió sin lograrlo.

Kyo miro estupefacto a Iori, su voz apagada, monologa, parecía dirigida a la nada. No supo que decir. ¿Quién era Alexander? ¿Aquel niño era Iori? Conocer algo tan personal de Yagami de una manera tan absurda y casual lo dejo mudo.

Iori dio un leve respingo rompiendo el ensimismamiento, miro a Kyo con expresión extrañada, sombría, por haber hablado sin cuestionar las palabras que había compartido. Se sentía agotado y estar allí sabiendo el significado de aquel lugar, le traía algunos recuerdos de su infancia en la casona Yagami, memorias que no deseaba en aquel momento. Recupero con rapidez la compostura inmutable y se acercó a las escalas después quemar la colilla del cigarrillo.

– Es tarde. –frenó en la mitad de los escalones–. Ya que sueles husmear con facilidad, evita hacerlo Kusanagi.

Kyo guardó silencio si separar la vista de la cajetilla en la mesa, sopesando aun las palabras de Iori. El pelirrojo subió a la segunda planta.

– Solo hay un cuarto extra en este lugar, es de servicio, pero es lo suficientemente cómodo. Esta al final del corredor. –acoto Yamagi desde el balcón interno.

– Veo que a Alexander no le gustaban las visitas largas... –habló Kyo por lo bajo intentando mostrarse casual y despreocupado ante el desliz del pelirrojo.

El silencio una vez más, se había vuelto una reiterada respuesta de Iori. Los sonidos de los pasos de este se perdieron tras unos segundos.

Kyo miro el ventanal lateral, apreciando la miríada de árboles siendo engullidos por la oscuridad. ¿Por qué Iori compartiría aquel pensamiento tan personal? No solo era un suceso relacionado al pasado, si no su propia percepción de aquel hombre. Y decirlo así sin más al que consideraba su enemigo.

El castaño suspiro cansado, caminó por la sala y observó la casa con detenimiento. Las luces de tonos dorados que teñían la piedra y la madera de colores sepia, daban al lugar un estilo clásico, pero a la vez estaba pulcramente organizada y con un sistema tecnológico que requería ser instalado desde las bases. ¿Acaso Alexander habría muerto hace poco? ¿415 días desde la última estadía? No habría manera de que existiera una casa con IA en la infancia de Iori. ¿La habrían re modelado?

Los muebles y decoraciones tenían una lujosa sobriedad, símbolos y formas con significados ajenos para Kyo envolvían todo un mundo clásico europeo en una parcela tecnológica regulada por una computadora.

Este era un espacio que Kyo no lograba relacionar a Iori. Pensó que por su actitud, tal vez el pelirrojo no deseaba venir aquí, pero dada la situación era el sitio más seguro que había considerado. ¿Lo habría heredado? ¿Qué relación tenía con aquel anciano?

– Ahh. –suspiro Kyo irritado. ¿Por qué le importaba todo eso? Tenía una leve emoción revoloteando dentro de sí por haber escuchado algo tan diferente al Iori de siempre. Pensar en la infancia de pelirrojo le generaba cierta intriga sediciosa. Comprender que Yagami era alguien con una historia tras de sí, le emocionaba, saber que era una persona con un mundo tan aparte y que a la vez dedicaba tanto de su tiempo a encontrarle reiteradamente para enfrentarlo, para entregarse a la llamada del fuego, le intrigaba.

Kyo sentía que tras todo lo que él ignoraba de Iori estaba la razón por la cual este siempre regresaba a retarlo. Lo que había entre ellos trascendía a algo más que una guerra legada por los clanes. Era algo enteramente personal para Iori Yagami y se había trasformado en lo mismo para Kyo. ¿Pero qué era?

Muchos testigos de la enemistad entre ellos durante tantos años, habían especulado múltiples razones, algunas hilarantes, otras más acertadas. Incluso Benimaru se atrevió a decir que lo que movía a Yagami era un deseo enfermizo por Kyo, el cual agradeció que por las bromas de mal gusto que este hacía con frecuencia, nadie tomara en serio aquella descabellada idea. Pero ahora…ahora no sabía que consideraciones tener al respecto.

Yagami tenía una facilidad innata para confundir con su actitud ambivalente, especialmente en los últimos días. Primero haber sido agredido por él, para luego estar bajo sus cuidados. Luego que él arriesgase tanto por evitar su muerte, para luego intentar matarlo con sus propias manos. Kyo rió con amargura pensando en que momento había considerado buena idea buscar a Iori.

El celular vibró con poco volumen entre los pliegues de la chaqueta. Kyo reviso la llamada entrante, Benimaru.

– Hola Beni...

– No me vengas con "hola beni", maldición Kyo. ¿Dónde carajos estas? Dime que estas bien o Yagami va a tener más problemas ahora que en toda su maldita existencia.

– Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar a su amigo hablar con el casual tono regañón–. Dime ¿Cómo esta le gente del hospital?

– No hay muertos si eso es lo que quieres saber, pero si hay un par de buenos médicos en cuidados intensivos. Kaori está entre los heridos…dime que le diste una buena lección a ese demente.

– Si…por supuesto. –respondió Kyo cansino pasando la mano a la altura del abdomen. Benimaru soltó un suspiro extendido.

– Me es imposible entenderte en este momento, pero no te voy a juzgar Kyo. Solo quiero que sepas que así este Yagami a bordo, cuentas conmigo. Si necesitan ayuda solo debes decirlo. No te arriesgues tu solo, recuerda que tienes amigos.

– Gracias. –fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño ante la comprensión del rubio.

– Ya sé que no me dirás donde carajos están, pero mantente en contacto.

– Gracias por entender Beni. –Kyo colgó la llamada manteniendo el dispositivo entre sus manos unos segundos más. Estar con Iori le hacía olvidar con facilidad que no estaba solo, que había personas que se preocupaban por él y que por algunas de esas personas, él había iniciado todo aquel viaje.

Yuki. Aquel nombre retorno a sus pensamientos como un recuerdo doloroso, abnegado a ver la luz. Lamentó con amargura no haber preguntado por ella cuando habló con su madre, cargado de rabia y orgullo. ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Habría despertado ya?

Se retiró cabizbajo por el corredor, pasando de largo por el gran estudio abierto del otro salón de la casa. Cayó en la cama sin prender las luces de la habitación y durmió con el rostro decepcionado de su padre en la memoria.

Iori dio el último sorbo a la taza de café, se sentía mucho más liviano, con energías renovadas. Deposito los restos de las latas de frutas en conserva y jamón en el deposito programado de reciclaje. Ya el sol había cruzado el medio día horas atrás y Kyo aún no despertaba.

Cruzó el corredor y se detuvo frente al arco del enorme estudio, miro algunos segundos al fondo del pasillo donde delgados ventanales largos iluminaban con drama la esquina que daba a la habitación de servicio. Ya había accedido poco antes del mediodía al cuarto y Kyo yacía vestido, en posición fetal sobre la cama revuelta. Luego de considerar que el panorama no debía haber cambiado mucho, continuo su trayecto al estudio.

El lugar no parecía tener muchas diferencias al pasado, salvo por la madera pulida en los muebles curvos y tallados, como también por los colores de mayor nitidez en el lomo de los libros que se apilaban empolvados en la biblioteca que cubría casi toda la pared del fondo. Iori camino sobre el tapete de grabados imperceptibles frenando frente a un brío busto de caballo tallado en madera, ubicado sobre una de las mesas centralizadas.

Recordó lo similar de su forma al anterior semental, aunque este tenía una expresión más dócil que aquel salvaje animal de roble oscuro que ardió aquella noche de invierno. Dejó atrás la escultura y se acercó al extremo izquierdo del gran salón. El lugar, a pesar de estar atestado de mesas, sillones y decoraciones inútilmente ostentosas, poseía un amplio espacio de circulación, dándole todo el aire protagónico a aquel instrumento bajo el muido telón que alguna vez fue blanco.

Iori retiro la tela de un tirón fuerte, lo cual resintió con una leve punzada de dolor. Giro alrededor de un oscuro piano de grandes proporciones con la firma dorada Steinway & Sons a un costado. Abrió cobertura esmaltada de la cola y tras anclarla con delicadeza tomó asiento en el largo sillón. Levantó la cubierta de las teclas y rozo con tacto suave de manera ascendente todas las notas. Un sonido desencajado, pero armónico en su naturaleza fue proyectado en el estudio.

El piano que solía haber allí era diferente, más viejo y no poseía firma alguna. Por alguna razón a su memoria no llegaban las palabras que el anciano solía decir. Sus recuerdos del lugar eran vacuos, tal vez los años habían mellado aquellas imágenes, pero aunque fueron contadas las ocasiones que piso aquel lugar en la infancia, recordaba bien cada melodía interpretada por aquellas viejas manos. Un hombre al que jamás conoció joven, un eterno ser del final de los días.

Iori extendió los dedos y toco con torpeza cada nota, cada acorde. El instrumento respondía con la entonación de alguien que no ha hablado en años. Las cuerdas desafinadas y sin mantenimiento seguían la melodía con un lamento vibrante. Nunca había sido muy allegado a un instrumento como aquel, pero jamás olvidaría la canción de aquella noche cuando todo ardió por una de las manifestaciones tempranas de Orochi. Esa noche sin luna y sin estrellas, donde Iori aprendió a respetar profundamente a Alexander.

– Quitando el lamentable estado estridente, creo que hasta lo haces bien. –la voz de Kyo llego sorpresiva para el pelirrojo que, sumergido en sus pensamientos no se percató de ningún movimiento en el corredor. Detuvo la melodía y bajo con suavidad la tapa esmaltada del Steinway & Sons. Kyo ya estaba a mitad de sala delineando con los dedos las formas talladas del brío corcel.

Observó a Iori, pero este continuaba sentado frente al piano en silencio. Mirando nuevamente con expresión sombría, algo que no tenía lugar en el plano presente.

– Eh…y este hombre de gustos refinados y diferentes ¿Era un Yagami? ¿La oveja blanca de la familia acaso? –habló con tono provocador. El pelirrojo espabilo y se levantó del asiento.

– No es de tu incumbencia quien haya sido. –cruzó al lado del castaño y freno bajo el arco de madera–. Hay ropa limpia en el salón principal y comida servida en el horno, aséate.

– Ohh ¿Que ahora eres mi padre? ¿o mi nana? –habló Kyo rebelde ante el tono imperativo de Iori. Yagami regresó varios pasos acercándose con semblante agresivo al castaño, este sintió la mesa de madera presionar su cadera al retroceder al contacto.

– No me provoques Kusanagi. –su tono era amenazante.

– Siempre de poca paciencia ¿eh? ¿Qué piensas hacer si no hago lo que quieres? ¿Vas a obligarme? –respondió altanero. Iori le dio un vistazo rápido, centrando la atención en la herida baja del abdomen donde la tela denotaba manchas de sangre.

– En este momento no tendría mucha dificultad sometiéndote. –puntualizo el pelirrojo presionando con levedad el costado herido. El castaño gruño de dolor y alejó de un manotazo el contacto.

– No aplicaste antibióticos ni tomaste la droga indicada. –caminó Iori cruzando el corredor, dando la espalda a Kyo–. Si no puedes cuidar bien de ti mismo, no serás mayor problema para mí Kusanagi. El castaño se rascó el cuello molesto.

– Sospecho que ninguno de tus acompañantes suele quedarse para el día siguiente, con tan desbordante encanto de tu parte.

– No suelo follar con personas que no me agraden. –acoto Iori despreocupado desde el otro extremo del salón, prendiendo un cigarrillo con un destello violeta. Kyo camino hasta el sillón donde yacía la maleta con varias prendas dentro y la levantó con brusquedad.

– Con tu misantropía habitual, no creo que folles mucho entonces. –respondió Kyo burlón al alejarse, pudiendo sentir a su espalda la intensión asesina. No provocar a Iori era una petición antinatural a su acérrima "amistad" de tantos años, pensó Kyo sonriendo.

Iori y él solos en un espacio cerrado, ¿Cómo iban a lograr convivir sin reñir durante…cuantos días?

Durante el baño Kyo noto la leve coloración en las heridas del abdomen, estaban algo hinchadas y dolían con intensidad. Maldijo a Yagami durante todo el tortuoso proceso de limpieza y retorno con la camisa en la mano a la sala de estar buscando el botiquín, pero lo que encontró fue a Iori seleccionando algunos fármacos, con unos pocos utensilios de curación pulcramente posicionados en la mesa. Sin preguntarle ni exigirle nada al castaño, Yagami tomo una de las jeringas pequeñas y dejo desbordar por su punta un par de gotas.

– ¿Asumiendo la responsabilidad Yagami? –habló Kyo reticente sin despegar la vista de la aguja. La respuesta de Iori fue una mirada impaciente y fría.

El maldito lo disfruta, pensó Kyo molesto y tras titubear un poco, considero que era inútil resistirse a algo necesario.

La aguja perforo la piel sin mucha resistencia, el líquido denso quemo el interior en el recorrido. Kyo se mantuvo quieto mientras el alcohol ardía en la herida y mientras la venda le rodeaba el abdomen con una leve presión para enganchar. La maniobra de Iori fue rápida y poco dolorosa en esta ocasión.

– Te has vuelto bueno en esto Yagami. Ya puedes considerar una nueva profesión.

– Tus tendencias suicidas han hecho intensivo el proceso. –respondió Iori mientras recogía los restos del material para botar.

– ¿Debería darte un certificado? –dijo Kyo divertido inclinándose a un lado, alcanzando la camisa que reposaba en el espaldar del sillón.

– Considéralo un paz y salvo Kusanagi. –habló Iori cansino.

Durante un par de horas el silencio se acomodó al compás ululante de la naturaleza exterior, Kyo comió con avidez las frutas y el jamón, aunque lo considero demasiado sano para su gusto. Al finalizar depositó la loza en el lavaplatos. Iori estaba parado afuera con un cigarrillo apagado entre los dedos, aún manejaba aquel perfil pensativo con el que menciono al viejo dueño de la propiedad. Mantenía una actitud fácilmente soez, pero al mismo tiempo tranquila y condescendiente.

– Ya va siendo hora de hablar del problema. ¿No crees? –dijo Kyo desde el dintel de la puerta. El sonido de los pájaros revoloteando entre la arboleda se encajó en el momento silencioso que prosiguió. Lo tintes moribundos del atardecer bañaron a Iori, intensificandole los tonos rojizos en el cabello.

– Si. –respondió el pelirrojo meditabundo, regresando al interior de la casa.

– A veces no te entiendo en lo absoluto Yagami. –acoto Kyo cansado de los largos silencios contemplativos.

– No tienes por qué entrometerte en mi vida. –respondió Iori airado.

– Hpm, ya es tarde para eso ¿no crees? –respondió Kyo con amargura, sonriente, siguiendo al pelirrojo, pensando lo cercanos que lograban llegar a ser y a la vez lo fácil que contrariaban.

El licor de visos cobrizos se contuvo en el cristal tallado haciendo rechinar un par de hielos. Iori descargo la botella de ángulos refinados en el lomo del pequeño bar. Al notar que no había vaso para él, Kyo se tomó la libertad de agarrar uno, pero al momento de acercarse a la botella Yagami evito el contacto con el licor.

– Se perderá el efecto del antibiótico si haces eso. –hablo Iori alejando con delicadeza la muñeca de Kyo, este le miro con reproche.

– Tu también estas medicado ¿no?

– Mi cuerpo está bastante mal acostumbrado a esto. –respondió despreocupado y se alejó dando un sorbo a la bebida, liberando a Kyo de la cohibición. El castaño miro la botella un par de segundos y opto por hacer lo que no solía. Cuidar de sí mismo.

Iori recostó el cuerpo en el sillón principal de la sala, junto a la biblioteca. El enorme espaldar acolchado de cuero granate, la posición cruzada casi aristocrática y el aire sombrío que lo rodeaba, daba al pelirrojo la apariencia de ser un emisario de Mefisto.

– Estamos en medio de enemigos que no conocemos, pero que nos conocen bien. –habló Iori pensativo.

– Si Chizuru tiene razón, tal vez no sean tan desconocidos. Solo debemos buscar quienes de entre los nuestros podrían tener nexos con todo esto.

Iori calló meditabundo ante la afirmación de Kyo.

– Los ninjas que nos atacaron poseían técnicas particulares. Si alguien puede designar autoridad sobre ellos, debe ser uno de los lideres viejos del clan Yagami. Alguien con influencia suficiente para movilizarlos, alguien que sabía bien que los Kusanagi estarían investigando el templo. –agrego Iori. Kyo frunció el ceño.

– ¿…Las propias cabezas del clan Yagami intentan matarte? –indago Kyo sorprendido.

– No. Ellos intentaban capturarme, igual que aquellos espectros. La explosión fue una técnica belicosa para asesinarte. –Iori dio otro largo sorbo al licor–. Me necesitan vivo, posiblemente sea debido al Magatama.

– En la carta, Chizuru hablaba de un gran poder que buscaban algunos, algo que llevaría a la destrucción de los clanes relacionados. –Kyo desvió la vista pensativo y enlazo los dedos ansioso–. ¿Crees que estén pactando con Orochi?

– No estoy seguro. –Iori hizo una pausa donde camino de regreso al bar y vertió un poco más de licor en el vaso de cristal–. Estuve investigando sobre el cadáver encontrado en el río. La persona asesinada fue Aoshi Yagami, un hombre de gran influencia en la familia. –giró recostando la espalda en la madera y miró a Kyo–. Ese hombre era alguien que nunca estuvo conforme con mis inexistentes métodos de liderazgo, pero a pesar de ello, era un extremista de la tradición y fue él el defensor más acérrimo de que se conservara el legado de sangre. Su familia fue una de las que apoyo de lleno mantener el liderazgo en el linaje poseedor del Magatama, cuando los otros miembros cuestionaban mis ausencias. –acoto Iori bajando la vista a los visos cobrizos del Wisky y bebiendo otro trago.

– ¿Estás diciendo que ellos quieren el liderazgo indiscutible del clan? Asesinar a su propia familia por un cargo importante…eso es despreciable. ¿Pero que pueden lograr sin la reliquia? –Kyo hizo una pausa donde de golpe comprendió casi alarmado la situación–. Ellos… ¿buscan arrebatar el Magatama de tu control?

– No eres tan tonto como pensé Kusanagi. –rió Iori ante la mirada molesta de Kyo–. Si existe un modo desconocido de arrancar las reliquias del cuerpo del poseedor. ¿Por qué no buscarlo y cambiar de contenedor a uno más conveniente? –Puntualizo Iori bebiendo de tope todo el licor restante del vaso.

– Entonces, sí existe una conexión directa con Orochi. –Kyo recostó la cabeza al espaldar y miro el techo pensativo–. Los espectros que lograron rastrearte ¿Qué conexión tienen con esto? ¿Es algún tipo de ritual proveído por Orochi?

– No estoy seguro de que así sea. La sangre de Orochi en mi cuerpo reacciona repeliendo la conexión con aquella sombra. La energía y el ritual que usan no pertenece a Orochi, de eso estoy seguro. –Iori tomó asiento de nuevo, abandonando el vaso vacío en la mesa central–. No logre reconocer a la mujer que asesinaron para localizarme esta vez, pero entendí que era una Yagami y que por medio de su sangre, ligada a la mía, lograban establecer la conexión. –su expresión sombría se tornó aún más taciturna.

– ¿Necesitan usar la sangre…para conectar con la persona a la que buscan? –Kyo recordó a Yuki y una punzada se le encajó en el pecho–. Es enfermizo. Torturar hasta la muerte a alguien para localizar a un objetivo de la misma familia. ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? ¿Cómo es que no está relacionada a Orochi?

– No lo sé, pero esa es una de las respuestas que debemos encontrar cuando recuperemos un poco las heridas.

Un silencio ensordecedor envolvió a ambos hombres. Iori aun sentía las secuelas de la muerte en su memoria. La desesperación y el dolor de aquella mujer eran impersonales, pero dejaron una huella profunda en él. Desconocía quien era aquella señora, pero especulando sobre las intenciones de los traidores, podía asegurar que ella, era otra posible influencia tradicionalista para el clan. Aun así, la sensación de desesperación arraigada al temor por el bienestar de otra persona amada, se mantenía en Iori. ¿A quién quería proteger aquella mujer? ¿Sería aquella persona la siguiente que usarían para intentar localizarlo? Pensar en ello le molesto profundamente, no podían hacer nada en ese momento, por lo menos no en el deplorable estado en que se encontraban. Primero debían lamer sus heridas y luego iniciarían la cacería de traidores.

Kyo sentía la rabia arremolinar dentro de sí al considerar todo el tiempo que habían perdido. Pensar en cómo Yuki y su propia familia, inocentes de todo lo relacionado a Orochi habían sido las primeras víctimas, le enfermaba. Sopesar a su vez el riesgo que corrían sus padres ante los posibles traidores dentro del clan le acongojaba.

Ellos estaban allí, sin hacer nada al respecto, tomándose un descanso, especulando quien sería la próxima presa de aquel complot. Se sentía acorralado.

– No podemos hacer mucho por el momento. –habló el pelirrojo tenso–. Debemos centrarnos en recuperarnos antes de proceder. –puntualizo cortante. Su modo completamente cambiado, hastiado del dialogo con Kyo. Dio por terminada la charla y salió del salón. Kyo se levantó enojado del asiento.

– ¿Eso haremos? ¡¿Dejar que esos malditos hijos de puta maten a alguien más mientras nos ponemos cómodos?! –habló encolerizado Kyo, podía sentir en su interior, nuevamente, la urgencia de estar contra tiempo.

– ¿Dime que piensas lograr en ese miserable estado en el que te encuentras Kusanagi? ¿Hacerles las cosas fáciles a nuestros enemigos? –respondió Iori cortante.

– Prefiero luchar a esconderme como un maldito cobarde bajo las faldas de un viejo que ya murió.

La acción de Iori fue rápida como de costumbre, cuando Kyo bloqueo el ataque, denoto la lentitud de sus propios movimientos, el dolor en los músculos. Iori ya había logrado asestarle el golpe. Trastabillo varios pasos atrás bajo el arco de la sala de estar mientras un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la nariz. El pelirrojo ya estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera reaccionar, desplomándolo contra el piso. La rodilla de Iori le presionó la pierna derecha inmovilizándolo, intensificando el dolor en el costado.

– Dime Kyo. ¿Así piensas enfrentarlos? –El castaño gruño iracundo, maldiciendo su propio cuerpo por la debilidad con que respondía–. ¿Así piensas salvar a tu inútil noviecita?

La ira de Kyo se desbordó y dando rienda suelta a toda la frustración que cargaba, ignoró completamente las heridas en su cuerpo. Con un golpe rápido en la pierna desequilibro a Yagami, este resoplo por el impacto en la herida y perdió el equilibrio, ambos rodaron a un lado y compartieron con intensa agresividad múltiples ataques.

Las decoraciones de la sala de estar fueron víctimas indemnes del enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres. Con torpeza los cuerpos se movían, chocando violentamente una y otra vez. La sangre manó libre por las prendas, las heridas recientes reabrieron su curso y ambos agitados, mantuvieron un ritmo decadente de combate.

Tras un movimiento ágil, Kyo logró contener a Yagami con una llave asfixiante, a esas alturas la razón se estaba perdiendo entre los hilos ardientes del enfrentamiento. Los brazos de Kyo se ciñeron fuerte alrededor del cuello de Iori y este viéndose corto de aire, impulsó con fuerza el cuerpo del castaño, desestabilizando. El borde del mesón de la cocina dio de lleno al costado de la herida del abdomen y Kyo soltó a Iori con un grito ahogado.

Yagami giró veloz para aplacarlo, pero quedó paralizado al ver la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la camisa de Kyo. El castaño encogido por el dolor, aprovecho el titubeo de Iori para hacer un tacleo efectivo, dejándolo sin aliento al chocar contra la mesa de mármol que vibro un poco sin ceder mucho espacio.

Kyo respiró agitado, arrodillado a horcajadas sobre Yagami, este con el cuerpo atrapado entre la mesa y el castaño, sonrió altanero. La sangre le manaba desde la ceja derecha hasta el mentón. Ya no agredía a Kyo y la mirada de ambos se cruzaron cargadas de una extraña satisfacción.

La vista de Kyo se nubló por un instante y el cuerpo cedió al agotamiento de las heridas. Iori lo sostuvo contra sí cuando el castaño no pudo mantenerse erguido y descansando la cabeza de este en su hombro, evitó que Kyo se desplomara.

– Ya está bien Kusanagi. Es suficiente. –habló el pelirrojo con voz suave, casi amable. Kyo rió ahogando un acceso de tos producido por el dolor en el abdomen.

– Siempre…nos entendimos mejor de esta manera ¿No? –dijo tras tomar un poco de aire, alejándose del hombro de Iori, intentando incorporarse.

Iori sonrió con una docilidad inusitada, sin malicia alguna. Ayudó a Kyo a ponerse en pie y lo llevó consigo al piso superior.

Ambos, movidos por el deseo de reducir la frustración, se habían sumido en un enfrentamiento cómplice. Uno donde el fuego no tuvo cabida y que a pesar de las heridas, les trajo calma.


	19. Compartiendo palabras

– Es peligroso Saisyu, quédate y envía un mensajero. – habló Shizuka con tono débil, preocupado.

– Lo siento, es necesaria mi presencia. Seiki era un pilar importante. –habló con tristeza Saisyu–. Ese estúpido chico nuestro no lo va a entender y perderá todo derecho al clan Kusanagi si no voy.

– Que importa un título Saisyu. –se acongojo la mujer–. Seiki era alguien realmente influyente en el clan y fue asesinado sin miramientos, justo antes de hablar contigo sobre lo que había descubierto. Saisyu por favor no debes arriesgarte, si pudieron llegar a Seiki, nadie está a salvo.

– La familia está al borde de un enfrentamiento interno, este asesinato fue un golpe crítico y está colapsando la unión del clan. Ya hubo un conflicto fuerte con los Yagami y estoy seguro que quien asesino a Seiki no pertenece a ellos. –Saisyu suspiro agotado–. Si no voy…si no detengo esta locura Shizuka, los traidores van a lograr su cometido, la guerra con los Yagami no tendrá vuelta atrás y el clan no solo terminará dividido, también Kyo perderá todo el derecho a asumir su liderazgo. Incluso el apellido mismo, si todo sale mal.

Saisyu acerco la mano al rostro de su esposa, secando con el pulgar las lágrimas derramadas.

– Lo siento querida, no puedo faltar en el momento de mayor inquietud. Por el bienestar de la familia y por ese estúpido hijo que tenemos.

– Prométeme que no te quedaras…prométeme que apenas pactes con las partes en desacuerdo regresaras conmigo. – la voz de Shizuka aunque afligida, era inquebrantable. Saisyu sonrió con tristeza sabiendo bien los riesgos que corría.

– Lo haré. Mantente a salvo por favor. –habló con dulzura abrazando a su esposa–. Cuida que Kyo no se entere de nada aún, no lo quiero buscando alterar más la inestabilidad del clan. – Saisyu entrego a Masaki, el fiel guardián que Seiki le envió hacía ya un mes, una caja pequeña de madera que reposaba en una mesa enana cerca a la pareja.

– Lo sé. –la voz de Shizuka sonó apagada, herida. Dejar partir a su esposo a un lugar lleno de un sin número de peligros acechantes, la aterraba, como también lo hacía desconocer el paradero de su hijo.

Saisyu Kusanagi abandono la morada acompañado por tres miembros del clan. Shizuka cerró los ojos, mantuvo un silencio meditativo donde logro controlar el miedo que carcomía sus entrañas.

Entendía perfectamente las intenciones de su esposo. Ninguno de los dos deseaba a su hijo inmiscuido en una situación tan volátil y delicada. Kyo no poseía el temple para manejar lo acontecido e informarle en aquel momento tan tenso, solo lo pondría en peligro.

– Ya pueden retirarse. – habló la mujer con regia autoridad. Los hombres que había dejado Saisyu para cuidar de ella salieron tras una leve reverencia.

Shizuka Kusanagi, a solas, no pudo contener las lágrimas. En la profundidad de su ser presentía que sería la última vez que vería a su esposo y aquella sensación de pérdida premeditada la embargaba de miedo. Lo único que logro hacer entre agazapados sollozos, fue repetirse una y otra vez que eran solo los nervios.

Kyo abrió los ojos, se sentía mareado, con un fuerte cosquilleo en el cuerpo, pero sin dolor. No reconocía el cuarto donde se encontraba, hecho que se había vuelto casual en la última semana. El techo era muy alto y las vigas de madera cruzada ascendían a un punto triangular. La habitación estaba sumida en una tenue oscuridad, el día aún no había despuntado su luz, pero la sutil visibilidad ya daba pistas de estar cerca del amanecer. Recordó la noche anterior y levantó la sabana que lo cubría. La herida del abdomen estaba nuevamente vendada, igual que otras partes del cuerpo donde Iori le había lastimado. Se toco la nariz sintiendo una banda delgada sobre el tabique. El cuerpo parcialmente insensibilizado, le reiteraba el efecto que le habían dejado los fármacos días atrás.

Suspiro molesto y miro al otro extremo de la cama con la vista ya adecuada a la oscuridad. Noto a Yagami tendido en una posición casi mortuoria, respirando con absoluta calma, sumido en un sueño profundo. Pasar la noche en la misma cama que Iori por segunda vez, cuanta ironía, pensó mientras posaba la mano en el cuello cerciorándose de que en esta ocasión no lo había intentado estrangular. Observó con atención y no consideró tan radical la cercanía con la que durmieron juntos ya que, en aquel lecho acolchado, fácilmente podrían dormir unas 4 personas. Kyo analizó como el rostro de Yagami en aquella calma letárgica, sin pesadillas, sin aquellos intensos irises rojos, tenía la apariencia de una porcelana de rasgos pulidos bajo la penumbra.

– Debes ser popular con las chicas Yagami –habló sabiendo que el pelirrojo era incapaz de percibir nada en ese momento. Denoto un delgado micropore cubriendo parte de la ceja, allí donde Kyo le había golpeado cegando su ojo derecho. Bajo los parpados la piel cambiaba el tono a sutiles líneas oscuras.

– No dormiste mucho por curar nuestras heridas ¿eh Yagami? –habló el castaño quedamente. No recordaba bien en que momento había perdido la consciencia, pero la última imagen que tenía de la noche anterior pertenecía a Iori, retirando de él la camisa humedecida por la sangre.

El sol despunto finos rayos que se filtraron por el ventanal, aclarando todo dentro de la habitación. Los rasgos de Iori se matizaron con la luz dándole un aire más rudo, pero de igual inmutabilidad.

Kyo extendió el brazo sobre Iori y paso los dedos por la herida de la ceja. Ambos cargaban encima marcas en el cuerpo, heridas propinadas por concesión mutua y algunas de esas heridas dejarían cicatrices que jamás se borrarían. Recuerdos físicos de la presencia de ambos en sus vidas.

– A veces no te comprendo en lo absoluto Iori. –habló Kyo distraído, recordando la sangre compartida, delineando el surco que esta había hecho por la mejilla del pelirrojo. El rostro de Yagami se contrajo con levedad ante la caricia, sin romper el descanso.

Kyo retiró la mano con exabrupto apreciando como el rostro de Iori regresaba a la absoluta calma. Se levantó de la cama con la intensión de no romper el descanso del pelirrojo, cargando una incredulidad austera.

Salió de la habitación cuestionándose aquel gesto con Iori, sintiendo aun el tacto tibio de su mejilla en los dedos, pensando en cómo algo dentro de sí se encogía, dando pie a una sensación casi placentera ante una simple reacción de Yagami. No era solo no entenderlo a él. A veces no se entendía siquiera a sí mismo.

Iori despertó con la luz indirecta de un destello que reflejaba el día. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y bostezo adormecido, el cansancio aun le rondaba. Se percató de las cortinas abiertas que tiznaban todo de una blanquecina luz casi invernal. Kyo no se encontraba más en la cama.

Al abrir el ventanal que daba salida a un balcón amplio de piedra, una ráfaga helada de viento refresco el rostro del pelirrojo, revolviéndose el cabello. El día estaba nublado y sus tonos grises ocultaban cualquier especulación horaria. El estómago le gruño con furia.

Tras asearse un poco y espabilar el amodorramiento, Iori recogió las vendas ensangrentadas desparramadas por el baño. Curar las heridas de Kyo había tomado más tiempo del esperado y aun así, los lapsos de reacción del castaño, las expresiones ambivalentes de dolor acompañadas de gemidos entrecortados por el sueño, era algo que Iori disfrutó con alarmante placer. Había algo que Kyo producía en él y no parecía estar asimilando bien que era y por qué.

Se negó a darle más vueltas al asunto, descartando con facilidad la idea, justificando para sí mismo el tergiversado deseo de las voces que bullían con la sangre Yagami. El estar cerca de Kyo solo le traía un constante oleaje de murmullos acusadores y ordenes inteligibles. Aunque sentía el reptar asesino al tenerlo muy cerca, la sangre de Orochi no poseía ninguna desbordante influencia sobre sí y ya podía controlar con extrema facilidad aquella pulsión; incluso le era fácil reducir aquel bullicio a solo un susurro tímido.

Después de recuperar el Magatama, la consciencia que poseía sobre el influjo de Orochi, era enorme. Descubrir parte de esa naturaleza le facilitaba mantenerla a raya, por lo menos mientras aquel espectro no hiciera contacto.

Bajó las escalas al primer piso, dejando atrás la cuestión. Una corriente fría refrescaba la sala de estar, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y en los escalones que daban al jardín de mármol y abandono, estaba Kyo sentado con el cabello ondeando al viento. Rastros de humo eran alejados a velocidad por las ráfagas ocasionales. Abstraído totalmente de la presencia de Iori, fumando a solas bajo aquella álgida mañana.

Iori se percató del plato con vegetales y jamón acompañado de un jugo de frutas en conserva. Comió con avidez observando en silencio la quietud que rondaba a Kyo, este con la mirada perdida en algún pensamiento que revoloteaba con el viento. Finalizo la comida, caminó hasta situarse a un costado del castaño y prendió un cigarrillo.

Kyo mantenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte arbolado, ambos bajo una compañía silenciosa apreciaron los truenos lejanos.

– No quiero más comida enlatada. –rompió el silencio Kyo mientras recostaba la cabeza en la mano izquierda y dirigía una mirada desinteresada a Iori–. Si vamos a recuperarnos antes de tomar alguna acción al respecto, debemos alimentarnos mejor y evitar pelearnos…por el momento. –sonrió airado. Iori le miro directamente respondiendo aquella sonrisa con otra nada amable.

– Que propones Kusanagi.

– Primero ir a comprar algo decente para comer. Si no quieres cocinar, yo me encargo de improvisar algo comestible mejor que las conservas. –habló frunciendo el ceño. Iori sonrió calmo encendiendo otro cigarrillo con un destello violeta.

– Segundo, quiero que calculemos bien cuanto tiempo tomara esto, no deseo pasar muchos días fuera mientras esos bastardos acechan a los clanes.

– No tomara más de una semana, no creo que requieras más tiempo para curar esas heridas. –respondió Iori tras una bocanada de humo que el viento arranco de su boca y arrastro lejos. Kyo rió socarrón.

– Lo dices como si tú mismo no estuvieras mal herido. –habló levantándose frente a Iori.

– Ya te lo había dicho, el diablo cuida de los suyos Kusanagi. Yo curo más rápido que tú.

Kyo extendió la mano tomando el cigarrillo de Iori con un suave roce entre los dedos, el pelirrojo no se resistió al robo. El castaño dio una profunda calada y dejo escapar el humo que revoloteo con la corriente otoñal.

– Eso me deja en desventaja ¿eh? Pero aun así no has logrado derrotarme. – habló provocador, con una sonrisa más propia de Iori que de él. Los restos del cigarrillo ardieron hasta desaparecer en un destello naranja frente a Yagami.

Iori controló con éxito el impulso arrebatador de someter a Kyo y hacerle tragar aquellas palabras. Sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba su temple. Bufó irritado dándole la espalda al Kusanagi.

– Prepárate para salir, iremos no muy lejos y haremos esas compras rápidas.

– Hai –fue la respuesta corta que llego a espaldas de Iori cuando Kyo regreso al interior de la cabaña.

Analizo un momento el estacionamiento, considerando optar por usar el otro auto, sabiendo que el Volvo ya era algo que podían relacionar con facilidad a ellos.

El Audi era un convertible con solo dos asientos y aunque su tamaño era menor, poseía una gran amplitud y la cojineria se acoplaban con mayor comodidad al cuerpo. Tenía un sistema integrado con GPS que controlaba todas las funciones, nivelando la capacidad del auto a las exigencias del conductor. El Audi no solo era un costoso coche de alta gama, si no que también parecía haber sido modificado con un sistema regulador similar a la IA de la cabaña. De nuevo la primera interacción de Yagami con el auto fue desactivar la inteligencia sistematizada y tomar el control a modo manual.

A pesar del día frío y la inminente amenaza de lluvia, Iori dejo las ventanas abajo, permitiendo a las heladas corrientes de aire surcar con suave velocidad al interior del auto.

– Veo que Alexander tenía gustos bastantes costosos ¿Pertenecía a una rama millonaria de los Yagami? –habló Kyo con simpatía, sopesando la reacción de Yagami, esperando una respuesta cortante. Pero esta no llego, Iori no se inmuto ante el comentario.

– Alexander era el tío paterno de mi madre. No tenía nada que ver con los Yagami. –respondió con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, sin una mínima incomodidad en la voz. Kyo sintió que ante la despreocupación con la que Iori había hablado, tal vez era el momento para indagar más sobre Alexander. Tenía la impresión de que este hombre había sido una gran influencia en el pelirrojo.

– ¿Entonces él, quería mucho a tu madre…?

– Tras la muerte de su hermano, él paso varios años con la familia y le tomo un gran cariño a ella. El viejo estaba decidido a evitar que mi madre fuese comprometida con los Yagami, pero no era decisión suya. Como tampoco lo fue cuando intentó alejarme a mí del clan. – respondió Iori, observando la carretera con una sonrisa amarga.

– Ese anciano testarudo, parecía una buena persona... –acoto Kyo mirando al cielo, pensando en lo lejos que quedaba aquella cabaña de cualquier lugar poblado. Iori no dio respuesta, pero adopto una expresión más amable.

Llegaron al almacén tras media hora de recorrido. El lugar estaba ubicado a las afueras de un asentamiento pequeño de parcelas suburbiales que daban paso a terrenos privados, tenía un enorme frente con algunos automóviles estacionados.

Al ingresar al lugar Iori anuncio a Kyo que él estaría en la limitada sección tecnológica haciendo algunas compras. Kyo se separó con un gesto indiferente de la mano y se internó entre los estantes cercanos.

Gran variedad de verduras lo recibieron en el lado opuesto a la entrada, frescos tubérculos, hortalizas y frutas Premium en su mayoría. La calidad que abarcaban los productos en el almacén dio a Kyo la acertada especulación de suponer la zona en la que debían encontrarse. Agarro al azar los ingredientes que considero necesarios, camino a lo largo de los altos estantes de granos, pastas y especias, depositando algunos reconocibles y otros por simple curiosidad. Finalmente termino en la zona de los cárnicos amontonando sin miramientos.

Ya finalizada la selección, Kyo cruzó de regreso por la estantería de especias, había olvidado la Soya. A pesar de la variedad en las compras, casi la mitad de los ingredientes que llevaba en la canasta le eran desconocidos y pensar en sus limitadas habilidades culinarias, le hizo desear comer más enlatados. En el peor de los casos seria solo una intoxicación, pensó irritado.

Tomo la salsa de Soya y la deposito en el carrito de compras como parte final del recorrido. Giró de regreso por el pasillo en con la intención de buscar una caja cercana a Iori, pero en ese momento la sensación de acercamiento repentino lo invadió, un susurro espectral llego a sus odios. Una voz temblorosa en multiplicidad de tonos rugió apagada.

"Kusanagi"

El castaño dio un giro violento buscando la fuente, pero solo vio estantes repletos de productos, carteles y colores acompañándolo, no había nadie ni nada que pudiese provocar aquel sonido.

– Que demonios…– susurro Kyo. De repente las luces del pasillo menguaron su potencia y cambiaron a los cálidos tonos de una vela. El estante parecía haberse extendido al infinito donde la mitad de su forma no era más una repisa de productos, esta se transformaba en un muro de madera que se desplegaba hacia la más profunda oscuridad, frente a Kyo. Desde el centro de la penumbra, aquella voz corrupta y temblorosa habló con más intensidad.

"Kusanagi"

Kyo sintió miedo, uno tan profundo y ajeno como la negrura que se cernía sobre el almacén. De repente, del centro de toda aquella ausencia de luz brotaron llamas, furiosas y naranjadas, extendiéndose veloces, abrasando a su paso todo lo que tocaban para finalmente llegar a Kyo y envolverlo en un golpe de calor insoportable. El castaño retrocedió un par de pasos cubriéndose con los brazos, chocando con algo a su espalda.

– ¿Se encuentra bien señor? – una joven de baja estatura con la mano posada en su hombro lo observaba con expresión preocupada. Kyo regresó la vista al frente, el pasillo de especias estaba intacto, las luces, los carteles, todo estaba en su lugar. Giró confundido y asintió con la cabeza. La mujer rió con dulzura algo sonrojada ante la sonrisa avergonzada del joven y se alejó.

Kyo apretó con fuerza el borde del carrito de compras, estaba alucinando. ¿Había sido eso el espectro que Iori le describió? Era muy diferente a lo que este le había dicho. ¿Tendrían a alguien atrapado ya? Pero de ser así habría sentido algún tipo de padecimiento. Lo que sabía y lo que había visto no encajaba muy bien, pero si estaban intentando establecer una conexión, eso quería decir que tenían bajo su poder a algún Kusanagi. Aquel pensamiento causo un vacío en la boca del estómago del castaño.

Iori miraba desdeñoso un portátil de marca reconocida. A pesar de tomarse el tiempo de escoger minuciosamente la compra, no le importaba mucho las capacidades de la máquina, solo la quería para reemplazar temporalmente el que no había llevado consigo. Sabiendo que pasarían varios días apartados de la ciudad y que la casa de Alexander no contenía ningún tipo de contaminación visual relacionada a la tecnología, lo mejor era obtener una nueva herramienta de búsqueda más cómoda que el celular, aquel dispositivo al que aprendió a despreciar con facilidad tras el acoso constante de los Yagami por las reuniones extracurriculares.

Tomo el portátil sin perder mucho más tiempo eligiendo y anuncio la compra en la caja. Aunque el lugar no era lo suficientemente amplio para ser un almacén de cadena, aun así, tenían justo lo que necesitaba.

Una joven de oscuros cabellos y rostro pulido lo atendió entre provocadora y tímida. Accediendo con docilidad y registrando silenciosa el producto mientras ofrecía ocasionales miradas expectantes al pelirrojo. Tras la mujer se desplegaban una limitada cantidad de televisores HD pantalla líquida. Estos parecían estar proyectando entretenimiento nacional en vez de demostraciones programadas; un joven técnico parado cerca de una consola, estaba cuadrando la muestra mientras rotaba los canales, sincronizando las pantallas.

Iori vio el enunciado cuando el canal opcional se detuvo unos segundos, mudo, en las noticias de la tarde. "Asesinado reconocido parlamentario Seiki Kusanagi" Iori caminó rápido y detuvo al técnico cuando este se disponía a rotar el canal nuevamente. Le indicó subir el volumen del TV más cercano y la voz de la mujer presentadora llegó a ellos.

"…rpo fue encontrado en la madrugada de ayer sin vida. El brutal asesinato del parlamentario ha alterado a la comunidad política y las autoridades están haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes para determinar la muerte y las posibles conexiones de los asesinos. Temen por una retaliación de las fuerzas insurgentes de los Yakuza a causa de unos debates que buscaban cohibir y prohibir algunos flujos económicos en Tokyo, Kyoto, Nagoya y Yokohama.

La familia Kusanagi está profundamente acongojada por la pérdida de uno de sus miembros más ilustres, pero aún no han dado comunicado del impacto de este suceso en el conglomerado…"

Iori exigió con brusquedad al técnico que sincronizara algo diferente a los canales nacionales. El joven algo confundido por el cambio de opinión del pelirrojo, sintonizo las pantallas en la imagen por defecto del almacén.

Al retomar la compra en la caja, pagó sin prestar atención a la coquetería de la chica. Tomo el paquete con el portátil y caminó en búsqueda de Kyo. Lo mejor era que este no se enterara de lo sucedido, tenerlo puyando por regresar a la ciudad tan pronto, no era conveniente. Él necesitaba mínimo un par de días más para recuperar fuerzas suficientes. Iori gruño molesto, estar preocupado por el bienestar del Kusanagi, así fuese solo con la intención de estar preparados para futuras peleas, era la ironía más grande de su vida.

Divisó a Kyo fuera del almacén tras el vitral de la fachada. Tenía las bolsas de compras encima de una banca exterior. Estaba hablando por el celular mientras caminaba en círculos, se denotaba ansioso. Cuando Iori se acercó, este ya había colgado la llamada y miraba a la lejanía de la carretera, pensativo.

– ¿Hablabas con tu familia? – Pregunto Iori, sospechando que ya le hubiesen informado. Kyo giro distraído.

– ¿Qué…? Ah sí, preguntaba si estaban todos bien. –respondió quedamente el castaño.

– ¿Sucedió algo? –tanteo Iori el terreno.

– No…al parecer todo está bien. –habló Kyo mirando el piso.

– No pareces muy convencido Kusanagi. –acoto Iori recogiendo varias bolsas de la banca. Los truenos estallaban con más fuerza en el firmamento, acercándose con ahínco la tormenta.

Kyo rió con vaguedad sacudiendo la preocupación infundada. Estaba seguro por aquella alucinación que alguien debía haber desaparecido, pero su madre le confirmó lo contrario, diciendo que todo estaba bien por el momento. La preocupación que le teñía la voz lo inquietó, pero reconoció que era un estado natural en ella sabiendo que él no podía informarle donde se encontraba. La tensión que perdió la voz de Shizuka al él reportarse y preguntar por la familia, le trajo tranquilidad. Miro a Iori, este ya estaba terminando de poner las bolsas en el auto, soltando la portezuela de equipaje y prendiendo un cigarrillo, mientras esta se aseguraba sola.

Decirle sobre la alucinación no llevaría a nada, Iori estaba cerrado ante la idea de mantener un bajo perfil hasta la recuperación de las heridas en ambos. Sensatez, pensó Kyo, una cualidad que nunca habría relacionado a Iori Yagami. Ponerlo sobre aviso solo lo haría más molesto y aun no estaba seguro si aquello había sido exactamente efectos del espectro.

Heladas gotas cayeron sobre los dos hombres, ambos miraron al cielo casi sincronizados, Iori abrió la puerta del auto tras anunciarle a Kyo que partieran. Kyo permitió que algunas gotas de lluvia se deslizaran por el rostro antes de subirse. Había algo dentro de él que no dejaba de estar inquieto a pesar de las tranquilizadoras palabras de su madre.

Viajaron en silencio bajo una torrencial lluvia, ambos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, que finalmente no divergían mucho.

Un agradable olor a carne guisada flotaba volátil en el espacio de la cocina, escapando hacia la sala de estar donde Iori postrado en el sillón central, con el portátil en las piernas, configuraba la conexión a internet. Levanto la vista en dirección al olor, impulsado por el hambre.

Kyo miraba con atención el celular, calculando a ojo las medidas que este le daba para la preparación de algo. Se veía molesto, el mesón estaba hecho un caos, pero olía condenadamente bien. Iori miro por varios segundos la escena. Kyo Kusanagi cocinando algo para los dos, hasta cuan absurda podría llegar a ser aquella situación, pensó Iori. Termino de configurar el portátil, lo cerró dejándolo a un lado y prendió un cigarrillo.

Fumo con calma observando desde el sillón todo el proceso que llevaba Kyo en la cocina. Vio como la irritación crecía con facilidad en el castaño, como salteando algunas verduras las flamas activaron el dispersor automático del fogón, haciendo que este maldijera al aparato y buscara desactivarlo sin éxito. Iori desactivo desde el panel de la IA las funciones automáticas de la cocina sin que Kyo se percatara. Observó cómo mientras el castaño leía que otro ingrediente añadir a la preparación, la carne se pasaba de cocción. Observó divertido a Kyo maldecir una y mil veces, hasta que el cigarrillo se le agoto y no tuvo más excusas para continuar en la sala de estar.

Tras un arduo y largo trabajo en la cocina, Kyo sirvió los platos en la mesa central de mármol, notando por primera vez, que un comedor no estaba entre las posesiones del difunto Alexander. La presentación dejaba mucho que desear, pero el sabor no había sido saboteado por el exceso de fuego.

– Dime que esa maldita cocina tiene sistema de limpieza automática. – habló Kyo resentido. Iori miro el desastre que había dejado el castaño en el mesón, parecía más un campo de batalla culinaria que la preparación de un plato sencillo.

– Tu ineptitud para esto es evidente Kusanagi. No entiendo tu intención de querer cocinar. –respondió Iori y comió otro bocado.

– Un "gracias por la comida" estaría bien maldita sea. –acoto Kyo molesto tomando un trozo vizcoso de carne, no soportaba la idea de comer solo conservas y enlatados–. Si esa maldita cocina no se limpia sola, creo que podremos regresar a las frutas con jamón.

Iori le miro divertido, la tensión creciente, el par de vendas en los dedos al fallar cortando algunas verduras y la quemadura en el dorso de la camisa cuando intentó saltearlas, hacían evidente la irritación del castaño.

– Yo me encargare de limpiar tu desastre Kusanagi. No es nada nuevo para mí lidiar con tus errores. –respondió despreocupado comiendo la última porción del plato.

– Como te atreves a hacer una comparación tan absurda. –habló Kyo enojado, cayendo de lleno en la burla, maldijo por lo bajó a Iori–. Lo que quieres es comer cómodamente ¿Eh? –acoto al pelirrojo, el cual recogió los platos de la mesa, inmutable ante el reproche.

– No estuvo nada mal para tus limitadas habilidades culinarias Kusanagi. –dijo al regresar al sillón y sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

– Tomare eso como un cumplido. –respondió el castaño indignado.

Kyo se acercó a Iori y saco un cigarrillo del paquete sin solicitar permiso. Ambos observaron la lluvia incesante desde el ventanal, entre bocanadas de humo y silencio.

– ¿Desde cuándo vives solo Yagami? –habló Kyo pensativo.

– ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –respondió Iori restándole importancia. Yagami no estaba negándose a hablar, estaba cuestionando a Kyo el "por qué" y el castaño no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

– Pasaremos bastantes días aquí, no esperes que soporte tu desinterés en hablar sobre cualquier cosa. Igual si quieres preguntar algo, solo hazlo. –puntualizo Kyo sopesando lo que sería justo.

– Yo no necesito saber nada de ti Kusanagi.

– Porque ya sabes mucho de mí maldito Yagami. Pero yo no, así que. Dime ¿Desde cuándo vives solo? ¿Desde cuando eres líder de los Yagami? ¿Por qué no estas como el amo y señor en el trono de tu familia?

– ¿Quieres entender por qué mi propia familia busca matarme? –preguntó Iori quemando con un destello la colilla del cigarrillo. Kyo pensó molesto lo fácil que era para Yagami leerlo.

– Asumí el cargo de líder estando aún muy joven, tras la muerte de mi padre. Nunca me sentí particularmente atraído a liderar el clan, no antes, no ahora. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente me largué del maldito lugar. Solía rehuir las responsabilidades de líder y no pasaba mucho tiempo en un solo sitio, eso les complicaba localizarme.

– Es un milagro que aun seas líder. –habló Kyo recostando la espalda al ventanal.

– Los Yagami con el poder del fuego de Orochi tienen poco tiempo de vida Kusanagi, es común que los más jóvenes asuman el liderazgo de clan, así que encargar casi todo a las manos derechas que servían a mi padre, no generaba mayor problema. –Iori tomo asiento al borde del sillón–. Aun así, supongo que tener la potestad de manejar el clan no les molestaba en absoluto y por ende volcaban todo el apoyo al linaje. Ahora que una de esas manos derechas está muerto, he de suponer que si la otra sigue viva, podría estar confabulando con los asesinos. –puntualizo Iori con la mirada perdida en la caída de la lluvia. Se percibía agotado con solo mencionar el tema.

Kyo lamento sacar la situación a colación, no era mucho lo que podían hacer justo en ese momento, así que hablar de ello era solo una tortura inútil. La respuesta de Yagami le había dejado un mal sabor de boca por varias razones, así que como Iori no parecía reacio a continuar la conversación, Kyo decidió cambiar un poco el tópico.

El castaño desvió la conversación centrándose en sucesos pasados sobre los clanes y los anteriores torneos de KOF, Yagami no paso por alto la intención de este y se permitió dialogar con Kyo sobre cosas irrelevantes. No fue una conversación muy fluida y en su mayoría se la pasaba respondiendo las preguntas de Kyo, pero lograron un ambiente parcialmente ameno en medio del cual Iori organizo con presteza el desastre que el castaño había dejado en la cocina. Entre cinismos y socarronerías, incluso Kyo rió con fuerza un par de veces ante la antipatía de Iori hacia el mundo.

Luego de que Iori terminara y Kyo compadeciera al encargado de administrar las propiedades Yagami tras enterarse de que varias de estas estaban bajo nombres desconocidos, Iori hizo un comentario sarcástico sobre la invasión a la propiedad y Kyo visualizo el recuerdo del recorte con su fotografía, quedándose callado un momento, en el que Yagami miro una vez más el exterior lluvioso y opaco.

La noche helada empañaba los ventanales con niebla, las horas habían pasado casi imperceptibles bajo el ulular violento de la tormenta. Iori observó la hora en el celular sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que el tiempo se había deslizado entre ellos. Lo único que quedaba en el aire era un silencio incomodo, la consciencia de haber compartido un rato tan foráneo a su enemistad.

– Eh Yagami…tú, tenías un recorte de una vieja noticia...–habló Kyo sin contener la curiosidad sobre aquello, Iori se tensó por un instante ínfimo–. Siento haber entrado a tu casa así, pero… ¿Por qué guardabas eso? –pregunto titubeante Kyo, sin saber qué respuesta esperar. El pelirrojo suspiro irritado, molesto por confirmar que el imbécil de Kusanagi había visto aquel papel.

– Haces bien en lamentar entrar en propiedades ajenas Kusanagi. –se alejó en dirección a las escalas–. Ya debes tener esa mórbida curiosidad tuya satisfecha. –respondió cortante y subió a la segunda planta.

Kyo sonrió cansado ante la repuesta evasiva, le había tomado a Iori bastante tiempo molestarse en esta ocasión. Regresar a las preguntas sin respuesta sería mucho más cómodo, supuso.

Miró el balcón interno vacío y apreció el repiquetear de la lluvia en los vitrales laterales. Le sorprendía bastante que, a pesar de la reticencia de ambos a comunicarse debidamente, pudieran compaginar a la larga con tanta naturalidad. Tal vez era eso lo que más temían, descubrir lo bien que podrían llevarse.

El calentador de gas ubicado al fondo de la cocina se encendió, Kyo sintió una punzada de envidia y se estremeció por el frío, opto por no revisar los niveles de calefacción ya que no quería cometer errores de configuración en la IA. Se retiró a la habitación y tras un largo baño tibio, concilio el sueño intranquilo.

Caminaba sin cuerpo por el vacío, solo dejando tras de sí huellas corruptoras de luz, la oscura ausencia de todo se transformó en un camino amaderado y tibio. Del cielo brotaron pequeñas gotas de luz que al caer se transmutaron en esquirlas de fuego, fuego naranja, fuego escarlata. Kyo intentó tocar una con su inmaterialidad, que parecía ser consciente de un cuerpo incapaz de ver. La llama familiar a su energía no acogió aquel toque desinteresado. El fuego reaccionó violento y combustiono rapaz, envolviendo todo el campo visual de Kyo.

Gritos se extendieron a su alrededor, hombres y mujeres que soltaban maldiciones, consumidos por la ira llenaron el silencio. Fuego anaranjado entrelazado a muerte consigo mismo, danzaba asesino. La voz apagada de una mujer que llamaba por su nombre se hizo nítida.

"Ayúdame Kyo" la voz acongojada de Yuki le llego clara, concisa, en medio del caos. Kyo corrió hacia ella sumergiéndose en la caótica llamarada de gritos.

– ¡Yuki! – grito desesperado al no encontrarla en medio de la conflagración. Su piel inexistente se quemaba, el fuego que lo lamia ardía como jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

"No…Kyo...aléjate... no te acerques más." La voz potente de otra mujer llego a él, el tacto helado de algo lo envolvió, expulsándolo de la llamarada.

"No…Kyo…es demasiado doloroso... vete…" Kyo sintió una punzada perforadora, la carne desde el pecho hasta la columna cedió al más aturdidor dolor que hubiese sentido en su vida.

– ¿Chi…zuru? –vocalizo con dificultad Kyo. El dolor agudo le impidió siquiera pensar y sintió como algo lo empujaba al vacío.

Despertó de golpe con el pulso agitado y el corazón acelerado. Estaba en la cama con la sabana humedecida por el sudor. Tenía los músculos tensos y un miedo irracional lo apresó. Se encogió en posición fetal sintiendo los efectos rezagados de la pesadilla, calmando sus sentidos, tomando consciencia de la realidad.

Salió de la habitación con torpeza tras un largo rato de quietud y calma. Desconocía que había sido aquella extraña pesadilla, pero no podía ser más que un sueño o eso creía. Se acercó a la sala de estar con la intención de abordar a Iori con el tema. Aunque se repetía que nada había sido real, no podía arrancar de sí la ansiedad y el temor.

Una nota reposaba sobre la mesa central de mármol:

"Estaré fuera varias horas, no hagas nada estúpido Kusanagi, regresare antes del anochecer.

PD: No guardes nada para mí."

– "No guardes nada para mí" – susurro Kyo indignado. Como si fuese su maldita mucama, maldito Yagami, pensó el castaño iracundo. Largarse así sin mayor explicación después de haber dicho que debían guardar reposo y mantener un bajo perfil. El papel se deformo dentro del puño de Kyo, casi hasta romperse. Las llamas Kusanagi se alzaron haciéndolo cenizas.

Kyo tomo el celular, la rabia, mezclada con los rezagos del temor infundado por la pesadilla lo invadían. La voz de Yuki y la de Chizuru aún estaban latentes en la memoria. Abrió el panel de llamadas y reitero el ultimo numero marcado.

A través de la línea solo hubo un repiqueteo mudo que llevaba una y otra vez al buzón de mensajes. Shizuka Kusanagi no respondía la llamada.


	20. Confesiones

Kyo exhalo irritado. El vaho de vapor flotó lento a su alrededor, el exterior estaba álgido a pesar de ya superar el medio día. Estaba sentado en los escalones que daban al jardín, había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas realizadas y su frustración crecía exponencialmente a cada respuesta del buzón.

Dirigió una mirada enojada al único automóvil en el garaje. Tras un par de horas de intentar contactar a Shizuka sin éxito, tuvo toda la intención de abandonar la cabaña renunciando a todo el plan hipócrita que había montado Yagami, pero las llaves del Volvo no estaban. Aunque había revuelto toda la habitación de Iori, no encontró nada relacionado con el auto.

El maldito infeliz debe tenerlas consigo, pensó acrecentando su disgusto con el pelirrojo. Su intención al salir de la zona había sido dejarlo sin posibilidades de regresar a la ciudad.

Exhalo nuevamente con irritación y detallo lo único que había llamado su atención tras registrar el cuarto principal de la casa. De la mano de Kyo pendía un retrato pequeño, la foto tras el marco revelaba a un hombre mayor con un Hakama tradicional, tenía porte alto y contextura maciza, con cabellos claros entrecanos. A su lado estaba una mujer muy menuda y hermosa, sus cabellos tan oscuros como el ala de un cuervo y una mirada dócil casi enfermiza. La joven cargaba entre sus brazos a un bebé envuelto en sabanas de satín violeta oscuro. Bajo la tela que cubría la frente del pequeño adormilado, se escapaban delgados cabellos rojizos. Kyo miro la fotografía airado, ver a la versión párvula de Yagami le traía algo de calma socarrona y a la vez una punzada de temor que le hizo reiterar la llamada a su madre.

Colgó maldiciendo una nueva respuesta del buzón, intentando no destrozar el aparato con la mano. Se levantó del escalón respirando a profundidad el aire húmedo, proveniente de la lluvia contenida.

Debía calmarse, consideraba que estaba actuando casi con histeria a causa de la certeza desconocida de que algo había sucedido y la frustración de no poder actuar. No tenía la seguridad de que fuese así, pero no lograba justificar la angustia que lo embargaba.

No era presa de ninguna alucinación que le afectara como Iori le había descrito, no podía estar tan mal como lo sentía en su interior. Solo Yagami había salido después de asegurar que era peligroso, su madre no respondía las malditas llamadas y Yuki…no sabía nada de ella.

– Maldición –gruño Kyo por bajo.

Estar solo a la expectativa de algo terrible e impredecible palpitando en la consciencia era insoportable. Miro más allá de la miríada de árboles y el cielo tormentoso respondió su atención con un destello lejano que se bifurcó como raíces de luz. Se sentía solo, sin tener el más mínimo control de nada. Miró su mano desnuda y pálida por el frío ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan dependiente?

Toda su vida desde pequeño había estado rodeado de personas. Durante muchos años habían estado allí para él, su familia, Yuki, sus amigos, incluso Yagami, el cual siempre le daba la seguridad de retornar en cualquier momento para enfrentarlo. Después de NESTS esa dependencia debió haber desaparecido, pero de alguna manera se acrecentó con el paso de los años.

Kyo tomo otra bocanada helada del ambiente, se sentía presa de la sensación de estar a punto de perderlo todo, un temor insensato que no le pertenecía la noche anterior y que llego repentino tras aquella pesadilla. ¿Provenía aquella sensación de alguien que habían atrapado? La sola idea de su madre siendo abducida por extraños generó en Kyo un vacío que se apodero del estómago.

– Cálmate Kusanagi –se dijo a sí mismo apretando con fuerza, que se tornó dolorosa, la herida del abdomen–. Fue solo una maldita pesadilla.

Decidió regresar al interior cálido de la cabaña, comer algo y tomar un baño rápido para cambiar las vendas. Al cerrar la puerta otro trueno despunto, impregnando de visos blanquecinos la sala de estar, rugiendo con furiosa amenaza segundos después. Kyo apretó el retrato con rabia. ¿Dónde demonios estas Yagami?

Iori era consciente de los riesgos al encontrarse con un sirviente de los Yagami, pero consideraba más peligroso estar a oscuras ante la situación actual. Saíto había sido durante años, el más leal ayudante de su padre. Un ninja que informaba de todos los movimientos adversos, al líder Yagami. Tras la muerte de este, el hombre se presentó ante el pequeño Iori asegurándole su devoto servicio. Pidió al joven líder guardar el secreto de su naturaleza y que nadie más, salvo las manos derechas que gobernarían el clan con él, conociera su existencia.

Cuando Iori tuvo edad suficiente para asumir decisiones importantes dentro de la familia, Saíto le visitaba furtivamente todas las noches previas a las reuniones, informándole de todo lo que se desarrollaba detrás de los asistentes.

Le tomo mucho tiempo aprender a evadir aquel ninja cuando viajaba a otras ciudades, pero a pesar de la casual reticencia a su propia familia, Iori siempre deposito una particular confianza en su labor.

El pelirrojo soltó una alargada cantidad de humo y observó la ciudad extenderse bajo un cielo grisáceo e invernal. Pensó en Kyo, en su reacción tras leer aquella nota y le divirtió pensar en lo molesto que debía encontrarse. Dejarlo apartado de cualquier acción insensata no parecía ser algo justo, sabiendo que él se encontraba allí haciendo exactamente lo que le había negado al castaño, pero no quería que este se expusiese a peligros innecesarios con esas heridas. Si Kyo lo odiaba un poco mas no haría gran diferencia en su rivalidad. Una sonrisa amarga se extendió inconsciente Ya se había tornado familiar la intención de mantener a salvo al Kusanagi.

– Mi señor – la voz grave de un hombre mayor llego a espaldas de Iori.

– Saíto, tiempo sin verte. –saludo Iori con frivolidad.

– Se ha encontrado por mucho tiempo ausente joven líder. –habló condescendiente el hombre de cabellos canos por la edad.

– Dime Saíto ¿Que está sucediendo en el clan? –preguntó detallando al conocido ninja. Este tenía la apariencia de un ciudadano casual de ropas medianamente elegantes, oscuras y la mirada afilada de un viejo zorro.

– Joven lider, la segunda mano cayó sorpresivamente enferma hace más de un mes. El señor Yamato, que había tomado el control del clan en su ausencia, fue asesinado hace poco más de una semana. Su esposa Mika anuncio ante el concejo Yagami la sospecha de un asesino interno, dadas las particularidades en las que su marido desapareció. Ella se tomó la libertad de asumir el rol temporal de Yamato Yagami, ya que la segunda mano continuaba convaleciente. Su ausencia y la de mi señor hizo resentir la autoridad de Yamato y tras su muerte hubo mucha incordia al Mika tomar el control de los asuntos del clan como única ponente. –el hombre hizo una pausa corta donde se posiciono justo al lado de Iori–. Mika Yagami se ausento hace cuatro días de su casa y ahora su hija Asami, la prometida de mi señor, ha reportado como desaparecida a su madre y…me ha sido imposible localizar a la segunda mano.

Iori apretó los dientes, los guantes de cuero rechinaron por la fuerza aplicada ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estaban planeando todo esto? Pensó.

– ¿Cómo está el clan ante las perdidas, quien asumió el mando? –pregunto Iori mirando el horizonte citadino, evitando que Saíto percibiera la furia que rebullía dentro de sí.

– El clan nunca ha estado más centrado mi señor, su tío Takeshi ha cambiado algunas políticas tras asumir el liderazgo, por concesión de los viejos sabios. Han dispuesto recursos para la institución de un grupo armado. El señor Takeshi parece estar formando un ejército privado bajo el nombre de la familia. Ha mantenido reuniones ocasionales con algunos ministros del gobierno como también algunos miembros de la familia real. Siento no poder informarle más al respecto, desconozco la situación y me ha sido imposible obtener información al respecto. –puntualizo el hombre.

Iori guardo silencio. Recostó el cuerpo en el capo del auto ¿Ejercito privado? ¿Diálogos gubernamentales? ¿Era Takeshi el culpable de todo? ¿Habían planeado arrebatarle el Magatama para borrarlo del clan y darle un giro diferente a la historia de los Yagami? Si los ancianos estaban detrás de todo, eso quería decir que… ¿casi todo el clan estaba involucrado en la traición? Iori se llevó una mano al rostro sorprendido por la revelación.

– Asesinaron a toda la oposición. –rió sardónico, bajo, con el rostro aun entre los dedos–. ¿Quién podría interponerse si todos estaban confabulados? –habló quedamente con un salvajismo demencial en la mirada. Saíto lo observó preocupado, pero no dejo que Iori denotara en su inquietud.

– No puedo asegurar las palabras de mi señor, aunque es una sospecha bastante acertada. Pero desgraciadamente los problemas del clan distan de acabar joven lider. Está la cuestión de la guerra no declarada del clan Yagami en contra de los Kusanagi. Aunque ninguna de las partes ha anunciado el conflicto, se han desatado atroces enfrentamientos tras la muerte de varios miembros de la familia Kusanagi. Ellos aseguran que el clan Yagami ha sido culpable de una serie de asesinatos, que yo puedo dar fe en parte, de que es falso, por lo menos en la mayoría de estos. Debe cuidarse joven señor, las intenciones del clan Yagami para con usted me son desconocidas, pero tengo alguna información que podría serle de ayuda. –el hombre saco de la gabardina una USB y se la extendió a Iori–. También debe evitar el contacto con cualquier Kusanagi, ellos buscaran matarlo sin miramientos. Aún desconocen que el líder actual de la familia Yagami no es usted.

La más profunda ira revoloteaba en el pecho de Iori, las voces pertenecientes a la sangre de Orochi reían al unísono en la lejanía. El deseo desbordante de asesinar a Takeshi lo ahogaba y aunque le importaba muy poco el liderazgo del clan, una posesividad intensa ante la idea de que le fuera arrebatado su derecho natural, lo llenaba de un odio ensordecedor. Un deseo innato de recuperar lo que era suyo, mezclado con el desprecio discordante que tenía hacia los suyos lo invadió. Estiro la mano recibiendo la USB con inmutable calma, recuperando la compostura. Las voces en su interior se hicieron escuchar resonando con la furia contenida.

"¡Mata al maldito traidor! ¡Mátalo!"

– Me temo que es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted joven líder. Estoy siendo buscado por miembros ajenos al clan, posibles enviados de Takashi. Sospecho que alguna de las manos, antes de morir, debió revelar la existencia y el rol que tenemos nosotros en el legado de la familia. Varios de los ninjas bajo mi servicio han muerto y me están siguiendo muy de cerca. Esa es la razón por la cual tras haber usted solicitado mi presencia días atrás, apenas ahora pude encontrar la manera de acceder a nuestro encuentro. –el hombre se inclinó ante Iori haciendo una reverencia–. Deseo que mi señor perdone a los Supaida por retirarse en momentos tan adversos. Desgraciadamente muertos no seremos de utilidad al clan Yagami. Debemos recuperar el bajo perfil que nos permitió caminar entre las sombras en antaño.

Iori miro al hombre, sus cabellos canos perfectamente organizados contrastaban como plata opaca entre la tela oscura de la gabardina. No necesitaran ayudar a nadie cuando yo termine con todo esto, pensó con una calma asesina, pero guardo esas palabras para sí.

– Gracias por su valiosa labor jefe Supaida.

– Gracias mi señor. "Nuestros ojos seguirán atentos y nuestros corazones comprometidos, aunque nuestros cuerpos estén ausentes". –acoto Saíto, recitando un segmento del pacto de los Supaida con los Yagami. Una parte del poema que aquel mismo hombre, muchos años atrás, habría recitado ante pequeño Iori–. Manténgase alejado y seguro señor.

La fría calma que reposaba en el rostro pálido de Iori dio a Saíto la seguridad de que sus advertencias no eran escuchadas. El viejo ninja desapareció tras ver la espalda rígida del ultimo panteón del legado Yagami en pie.

Luego de un baño nada corto con agua no muy lejana al estado de ebullición, Kyo se encontraba mejor. Aquel sentimiento de pérdida lo había abandonado tras un par de horas intentando evadir la fatalidad que reptaba. Estaba en el amplio estudio, pensando que leer algo podría distraerlo lo suficiente hasta que el maldito Yagami llegara o la maldita llamada fuera contestada por Shizuka, eso o quemaría todo el maldito lugar al anochecer.

Rió cansino, parecía haber una maldición de su parte entre un pensamiento y otro, sucumbiendo con facilidad a la ansiedad causada por la incertidumbre.

Kyo puso el celular de mala gana un lado de la biblioteca, sobre el minibar. El golpe seco sobre la madera disparo los seguros de la puerta tallada y esta chirrió un poco al abrirse. Se disponía a cerrarla, pero un viso cobrizo dentro del cajón atrajo su mano. El cristal pulido brillo dorado al ver la luz exterior fuera del minibar. La botella estaba en un idioma occidental desconocido para Kyo, pero no era algo que le importara, ya que no eran letras lo que él pensaba tomar.

Sirvió el licor en uno de los vasos de vidrio y saco algo de hielo de la nevera pequeña empotrada en la parte inferior. Esto me vendrá bastante bien, pensó. Tal vez así no tenga que quemar la casa, o tal vez así la queme antes, sonrió enojado.

Tomo un largo sorbo y tras resentir el alto grado de alcohol en la garganta, se acercó al extremo izquierdo de la biblioteca. Justo al lado del ventanal donde la arboleda era iluminada por estallidos relampagueantes, todos los lomos de los libros exponían idiomas occidentales. En la parte baja había un compartimiento con puertas de madera corredizas. Kyo posó la bebida a un lado después de darle un hondo sorbo y se agacho discurriendo las puertas a un costado. En el lado izquierdo yacía un gran cajón con un vidrio cobertor, la caja poseía algunas manivelas rusticas y medidores muy viejos, pero en perfecto estado. Al lado derecho se extendía una larga colección de LP. Kyo miro algo emocionado aquel objeto tan viejo, divertido ante lo curiosa que era aquella cabaña y la antítesis vivencial que abarcaba, entre la más alta tecnología y el más rustico gusto artístico.

Desplegó el aparato sobre una mesa mediana, tras deshacerse de una de las decoraciones estorbosas. Lo conectó a la corriente y disperso varios discos en el sillón central, la mayoría pertenecían a bandas de Jazz, viejos pioneros del género. Tomo una oscura caratula con un hombre de tez negra en la portada, Miles Davis/Kind of Blue dictaba el cartón brillante. No recordaba haber escuchado Jazz de la época, a menos que Iori y aquella banda de blues hubiesen tocado algo relacionado a él.

El LP inicio su reproducción con un sonido chirriante al principio, luego el disco se acoplo a la aguja y con los truenos de fondo, la música discurrió casi mágica por la estancia. La caja a pesar de no ser muy grande tenía un muy buen sonido y el salón encerraba muy buena acústica. Kyo se sentó y bebió otro largo trago, vertiendo más del licor dorado en el vaso.

Alexander, pensó, al parecer había sido él quien influyo en Iori aquel gusto por el jazz. El pelirrojo no compartió ningún detalle al respecto, pero en sus palabras siempre había cierta afectación al referirse al anciano.

Nota a nota la música envolvió a Kyo. El Jazz siempre le traía aquel recuerdo lejano de la primera vez que se topó con Iori en un bar. La lluvia llego intempestiva con los truenos. Esa noche también llovía.

Por simple casualidad tras una discusión con Yuki, recordó haberse alejado de la chica y sus acompañantes con uno de los amigos de turno que conocieron en la ciudad, el joven había hablado toda la noche de un lugar en particular, que las mujeres consideraron demasiado aburridor para ser visitado. Kyo rió con el recuerdo, el jamás habría entrado a ese lugar de no haberse peleado con Yuki. Bebió otro trago largo, pensar en ella le traía cierto desasosiego, así que se centró en rememorar solo el lugar.

Recordaba la fachada de mala muerte con un interior afable, casi íntimo. El aire estaba saturado de humo y licores fuertes. Recordaba las luces bajas y las personas ya mayores enfrascadas en sus diálogos, con música muy suave de fondo. El lugar no le impactó mucho de entrada, pero lo que jamás se habría esperado de aquel sitio, era haber visto a Iori Yagami, caminar tranquilo, afable, acompañado por otras personas un poco mayores que él. Todos estaban revestidos de cierta elegancia casual.

Kyo miró el portarretratos arrebatado de su escondite, en la habitación en la que Iori dormía, y que ahora reposaba a un costado del piano. Ver a Iori por primera vez con la docilidad de un amante, disfrutando cada mínimo acorde de la composición musical que interpretaban en conjunto, fue increíble. Al principio no daba crédito de lo que veía, incluso casi pudo haberse burlado, pero luego de un par de canciones cargadas de profundo sentimiento, una punzada de enojo le invadió. Le molestaba verlo tan complacido con otras personas, mientras que a él solo buscaba matarlo sin razón alguna.

El resentimiento que Kyo cargó hacía Yagami durante tanto tiempo, fue menguado aquella noche canción a canción. Ver que Yagami podía disfrutar con tanta gentileza, interpretando aquellas canciones, le dio al castaño una idea diferente del pelirrojo. Recordó haber pensado que lo que movía a Iori a odiarlo de manera irracional, no podía provenir del mismo Iori que llenaba el bar con música tan cargada de emoción.

Kyo bebió otro trago para servirse más licor. Había entendido en ese momento, de manera sardónica, que su interés por Yagami no estaba en la música… Estaba en la capacidad que tenía este, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, de disfrutar algo que lo apasionaba. Miro la botella de dorado licor con desconfianza pensando que ya debía estar ebrio para llegar a tal conclusión.

En lo profundo de su ser, deseaba saber que, si Yagami podía disfrutar con tanta acogida algo así ¿Por qué limitar aquel talento y volcarlo al odio contra los Kusanagi, contra él en particular? Quería conocer al Iori Yagami que nunca nadie le había mostrado. El que no lo odiaba, el que no deseaba solo destruirlo por su apellido, el que estaba más allá del orgullo y la rabia. Aquel que había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya.

Kyo se obligó a detener aquel torrente de pensamientos, recostó la cabeza al respaldo del sillón y miro el techo. Levanto los brazos y se cubrió el rostro, lo sentía caliente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era como si se estuviera refiriendo a una persona, por la cual tuviese una fuerte atracción. Respiro profundo sacudiendo de sí semejantes ideas absurdas, sobre el hombre que buscaba matarlo desde que lo conocía. No debía confundir la fuerte rivalidad que siempre llevaron consigo. Pensar en Yagami de otra manera solo era una especie de morbo intrigante por culpa de aquella noche en ese bar.

Kyo se levantó del asiento sintiéndose mareado y molesto, pauso la música y sacó el celular irritado. Pensar en todo aquello lo había distraído de la cuestión más apremiante, pero al activar el dispositivo, este no dio respuesta alguna, la pantalla oscura no cambio de estado.

– Mierda. – apretó Kyo el aparato, con una frustración desbordada. El chasis hizo un suave sonido de chasqueo y largas grietas se marcaron en la pantalla.

– Maldición – se tensó impotente por la propia torpeza, tras haber evitado durante horas hacer eso, dañarlo así, por absoluto descuido lo enojo más. Lanzó el celular contra el sillón largo y fue a la biblioteca a buscar algo diferente para relajarse. Si dejaba que esos sentimientos de rabia lo controlaran, terminaría quemando todos los discos y a Yagami cuando regresara.

En medio de la búsqueda entre las caratulas, una imagen llamo su atención. Un hombre de porte elegante y facciones similares al retrato, sentado en un piano oscuro de cola. El nombre de Alexander D reposaba en la parte baja, al lado del título "obra única". Kyo inicio la reproducción del LP y los acordes de un piano lento llenaron el salón. Se sirvió otro trago mirando con resentimiento el celular agrietado en el sillón, maldiciendo mentalmente todo cuanto podía.

Luego de media hora de silenciosa escucha, Kyo se sentó frente al piano y posó el vaso llenándolo con lo que restaba de la botella. A pesar de haber calmado la ira creciente causada por todo y por nada, se sentía abrumado por la cantidad de emociones conflictivas que rasgaban dentro de sí. Nunca en su vida había experimentado semejante coctel de sensaciones, casi al mismo tiempo. Desde su despertar en la mañana era incapaz de controlar aquella multiplicidad de estados, como si cada mínimo detalle detonara dentro de él una nueva manera de odiar, temer y amar. Se sentía hastiado consigo mismo.

Detalló fastidiado el dorado cobrizo que adoptaba la bebida al estar posada sobre la reluciente y oscura madera del piano.

– ¿Soy terrible tomando decisiones no? –le habló a la bebida– No debí elegirte como acompañante. –rió sardónico por conversarle a un vaso con licor. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para que todo le importara muy poco y a la vez no dejaba de pensar en ello.

– Soy un desastre. –habló bajo recostando la cabeza al lado de la bebida, su mirada deslumbrada por los destellos alargados de la ebriedad se posó nuevamente en el sillón, sobre el celular roto.

– ¿Porque no contestas madre…? ¿Cómo esta Yuki…? –se enderezo un poco sosteniendo la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con el tacto frío de las manos. Se sentía mareado y desinhibido–. Yagami…cuantas noches piensas tardar, bastardo.

Un destello enceguecedor seguido por el rugir del trueno hizo vibrar todos los ventanales con un murmullo antinatural. La aguja salto sobre el LP con un chirrido desagradable y las luces se apagaron para regresar un segundo después, titilantes, la tormenta no daba tregua. La canción que se reprodujo, justo antes de que Kyo se acercara con torpeza para quitar el desagradable chillido, lo hizo frenar en seco.

Él conocía aquella melodía, la había escuchado tiempo atrás bajo el rasgar taciturno de una guitarra, en un bar muy lejos de allí. Sonrió casi divertido y regresó al piano luego de buscar otra botella en el minibar. En el proceso derrumbo un par de viejas esculturas que rebotaron insonoras contra la alfombra.

Unas torpes notas de piano alzaron su voz aguda intentando seguir la melodía que emergía de la vieja caja donde giraba el LP.

Se bajó del auto calado hasta los huesos, las precauciones que había tomado para encontrarse con Saíto lo había dejado a merced de la tormenta. Caminar bajo la álgida lluvia nocturna tras regresar el coche prestado y retomar el rumbo en el convertible, fue tiempo suficiente para que el clima se encargara de empaparlo. Llego a la entrada entre vahos casi hipotérmicos.

Al cruzar la puerta y cerrarla esperando algo de calor interno, sintió el ambiente poco menos helado que el exterior. Desde el fondo del pasillo se filtraba una luz cálida proveniente del estudio y unos acordes conocidos llegaron a Iori, transformando las notas en un filo gélido que se le encajó en el pecho.

– Bienvenido a casa señor Alexander. Han pasado 415 días, 3 horas, 31 minutos desde la última estadía. ¿Desea reprogramar el sistema de atención Evacorp? – Iori miro extrañado el panel de la IA titilando en medio de la penumbra. Anuncio temporada de otoño una vez más y desactivo por voz la programación de atención automática mientras se acercó al estudio. Retiró de sí las prendas goteantes, preguntándose si Kyo había reseteado el sistema por error.

Iori se paró ante la desastrosa escena en la que se había transformado el amplio salón, varias sillas estaban movidas y una mesa volcada dejaba apreciar varios ornamentos tallados sobre el piso. Había discos de vinilo regados descuidadamente por la alfombra.

Kyo Kusanagi observaba silencioso a Iori, su mirada vidriosa y la tez pálida sonrojada, contrastaba con el desprecio en sus ojos.

– Hasta que te dignas en aparecer Yagami. –habló el castaño arrastrando las palabras.

Iori miro la botella vacía sobre el tapete a un costado del sillón y el vaso a medio beber en la mesa central acompañado de una botella de Cognac. Esperaba encontrar a un Kusanagi con muy mal genio o incluso llego a creer que no lo encontraría en el lugar, pero no se le ocurrió ni por un instante algo así.

– Estas ebrio. –habló con molestia inusitada en la voz. Kyo había bebido semejante cantidad de licor estando medicado. Apenas si habían cruzado palabra y ya se le hacía irresistible el deseo de golpearlo–. Eres un idiota Kusanagi.

– Ya que fue tu puta voluntad la de dejarme atrapado en el castillo del anciano, aproveche mi tiempo…Yagami. ¿Algún problema? –respondió Kyo altanero fallando al intentar levantarse.

Iori contuvo el enojo que crecía solo con verlo, provocar al castaño en ese estado solo desencadenaría un choque donde todo acabaría por incinerarse. Se acercó al LP que reproducía las melodías de Alexander y lo quito abruptamente, no soportaba escuchar aquellas canciones. Se sentó cansino empujando los discos del sillón a un lado y denotando el dispositivo móvil dañado, lo observó extrañeza. ¿Se habría enterado Kyo de la muerte de aquel Kusanagi?

Kyo se paró con torpe andar y acerco la mano decidida a la botella. Iori mucho más diestro que el ebrio joven, la tomó antes que él.

– Suficiente licor para ti Kusanagi. –anuncio el pelirrojo, levantando el vaso con parsimoniosa autoridad y terminando de llenar el cristal del cual bebió, buscando entrar en calor.

–Tsk – retrocedió Kyo con una dócil expresión de molestia. Se situó varios pasos atrás y sin lograr mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo, se sentó en la banca del piano. Iori apreció la fotografía mal ubicada de Alexander y su madre.

– Veo que no te cansas de husmear donde no debes. –la molestia ante la expresión arrogante y despreocupada de Kyo, le incitaba a herirlo de alguna manera–. ¿Alguna mala noticia de casa Kusanagi? –pregunto sardónico.

Kyo le miró confundido, como si esas palabras en sí fueran malas noticias. Luego alejó las manos del piano y adoptó una expresión resentida. Iori se sorprendió ante la honestidad con que Kyo expresó silenciosamente, aquella triste frustración.

– ¿Donde…demonios estabas? ¿Qué hace más importante tus asuntos que los míos? –arrastro nuevamente las palabras Kyo, incapaz de ocultar el dolor en ellas. Iori suspiro cansino sin poder atacar aquella sincera afectación.

– Obteniendo más información, tu familia no es el único bando en este conflicto. Pero no esperes que te diga más mientras continúes en ese estado.

– No me interesa nada de los Yagami… –habló Kyo quedamente, posó el brazo sobre el piano abierto y recostó la cabeza en este mientras rosaba las teclas con los dedos–. Y menos cuando no sé nada de los míos. –su expresión se tornó sombría, cargada de una tristeza impropia.

Iori se mantuvo en silencio, ver aquella faceta decaída de Kyo le molestaba. Le era mucho más fácil lidiar con el arrogante y altanero.

Unas notas agudas se marcaron con torpeza apoderándose del silencio circundante. El pelirrojo reconoció la tonada y posó su atención nuevamente sobre el Kusanagi.

Kyo sonreía con levedad mientras desplazaba una mano por el teclado componiendo parte por parte, con lentitud, un segmento corto de la canción de Alexander.

– La primera vez que la escuche, tú la tocabas acompañado de una lánguida voz masculina.

–…No recuerdo haberlo hecho. Por lo menos no frente a ti… –acoto Iori extrañado. Kyo sonrió una vez más.

– Por supuesto que no, como podrías…no sabías que yo estaba ahí. Como tampoco lo supiste las otras veces que te observe desde el anonimato. Hpm, casi sentí celos cuando sonreías tan cómodo, como si yo no existiera allí, para centrar tu atención en mi…sentí una rabia absurda e injusta, porque me odiabas sin razón alguna ¿sabes? –Kyo giró deteniendo la mirada en Iori, complacido al cerciorarse de la ruptura en su casual inmutabilidad, dejando apreciar el asombro ante las palabras del castaño–. ¿Pero sabes qué Yagami? Lo disfruté...ver cada presentación donde tenías otro rostro. Uno que no cargaba aquel odio irracional en mi contra.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el castaño, impidieron las de Iori. Este no lograba apartar la mirada ante la leve altanería provocadora de Kyo al decir aquello. El castaño se acercó al sillón empujando distraído algún objeto volcado en su camino. Tiró los discos de vinilo fuera del asiento y se ubicó contiguo al silencioso pelirrojo.

Iori no asimilaba bien las palabras de Kyo ¿Estuvo observándome todo este tiempo? Pensó desconcertado. Evito mirarlo sin saber que decir, el maldito Kusanagi estaba ebrio y no seguiría su juego. Deseaba alejarse de él y callar las voces que se alzaban descontroladas, ante la cercanía del castaño.

Kyo recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, el salón daba vueltas, sus pensamientos eran caóticos y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, de la cual quería deshacerse.

– ¿Por qué Yagami? ¿Por qué sigues volviéndome el centro de todo el rencor? ¿Por qué sigues buscando matarme? ¿Por qué si amas tanto lo que haces no dejas esa maldita venganza? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas mantener esto? –atacó Kyo con preguntas ininterrumpidas, rápidas y altivas. Hizo una corta pausa donde bajo el tono de voz ante la clara molestia de Iori. – ¿Es por el legado de tu familia? ¿Esperas pagar una deuda de sangre? –suspiro–. Yo no pienso matarte Yagami…

– ¡Deja de hablar estupideces Kusanagi! –rugió Iori incapaz de callar más–. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres saber si es por mi maldita familia que quiero matarte? –preguntó enojado por la intención que lo impulsaba a responder las preguntas ebrias de Kyo. Este le miró con resuelta decición de no retroceder, a la espera de una respuesta.

– No, no lo es…este deseo es mío y no de ningún maldito legado divino. Y si quieres saber hasta cuando llegara esto, pues finalizara con tu muerte o la mía, porque me encargare de que esta maldición Yagami no sea cargada por nadie más. –la voz de Iori se elevó furiosa, por dentro deseaba acallar con ello, las voces incontrolables que le pedían herir a Kyo.

La respuesta acalorada de Iori sembró un corto silencio entre ambos, en ese lapso los ecos suaves de la lluvia, se encajaron tranquilizadores. Iori suspiró cansino, considerando una estupidez, ceder respuesta a las preguntas embriagadas de Kyo, pero sin poder sacar de sí la honestidad intimidante de sus palabras.

Le era infinitamente más difícil reaccionar ante aquella confusa confesión del castaño, que ante la agresión verbal a la que estaban acostumbrados.

– Dime porque no rechazaste el Magatama… –insistió Kyo tras la quietud momentánea donde los calores de la conversación menguaron–. ¿Por qué…? –la expresión dolida con que Kyo hacía aquella pregunta sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, le permitió a Iori dar una respuesta sincera, abierta.

– ¿Que sería yo para ti si no tuviese el fuego de Orochi?

Kyo miro anonadado a Iori, sopesando el significado de aquella pregunta. En medio de los destellos móviles en la visión embriagada, el rostro de Yagami mostraba una seguridad genuina casi despreocupada, el significado tras aquellas palabras se hizo casi doloroso para Kyo, aunque no lograba saber por qué. Tras otro lapso donde solo los relámpagos ya lejanos fueron protagonistas, Kyo habló bajo, pero con claridad.

– Serias mi amigo... –respondió manteniendo la vista baja, con una extraña tristeza tiñéndole por dentro. Pensando en lo desastroso que había sido en licor para él en ese momento. Tomando conciencia de haber hablado más de la cuenta y de lo fácil que se habían desviado sus pensamientos de lo realmente importante, ante la presencia del pelirrojo. Iori no dio respuesta alguna.

– ¿Tanto me odias Yagami? –preguntó Kyo con rigidez, conociendo la respuesta, entendiendo que finalmente era un destino superior a ellos lo que movía todo. Iori bebió todo el vaso de Cognac en varios tragos consecutivos.

– Eso quisiera saber yo. –respondió distraído con la mirada fija en el espacio vacío del piano, ocupado por la ausencia de un recuerdo.

Frunció el ceño ante el expectante rostro inquisidor de Kyo, el cual no parecía alcanzar a comprender esas palabras.

– Hablas mucho cuando estas ebrio Kusanagi. –puntualizo Iori tras levantarse, entregando a Kyo el celular roto y alejándose del salón en dirección a la segunda planta.

Kyo rió con amargura al ver el dispositivo, pensando en lo fácil que había olvidado aquella cuestión. Una profunda desesperanza hecho raíces en su alma y se levantó con torpeza del asiento. El mundo no dejaba de girar a su alrededor y una insondable tristeza lo acogió. Maldijo al licor por empeorar siempre todo y camino deseando que la quietud del sueño aplacara la angustia por su madre y lograra sacar las palabras de Iori que aún resonaban en su mente.

Iori se recostó cansino en la enorme biga de madera que sostenía el techo de la segunda planta. Ocasionales gotas chocaron violentas contra el tragaluz del techo en la penumbra. Levanto la vista hacia la abertura exterior, aún no había entrado en calor y gran parte era culpa de Kyo.

– ¿Amigos?... Estúpido Kusanagi. Como si eso fuese posible. –le habló al espacio nocturno.

En la madrugada de esa misma noche, cuando la tormenta ya había abandonado los lindes de la montaña y la absoluta quietud reinaba, un sonido agudo, estridente y repetitivo despertó abruptamente a Iori. La IA anunciaba entre el intermitente sonido de la alarma:

"Alerta, peligro de incendio. Confirmar programación en 30 segundos antes del anuncio automático a las autoridades."

Iori rugió la orden y la clave al bajar veloz a la primera planta, la IA confirmó los datos y la alarma cesó. Un humo oscuro se extendía desde el corredor, ascendiendo hasta el techo de la sala de estar. Al internarse en él sin dudarlo, cubriéndose el rostro con el dorso del brazo, Iori escucho al fondo del corredor el eco ahogado de la voz de Kyo.

– No…déjalo ir maldito...monst…–un acceso de tos corto el sonido y Iori se acercó presuroso arrastrando el cuerpo de Kyo fuera de la asfixiante humareda.

Kyo tenía gruesos surcos carmesí oscuro, que cubrían desde el mentón hasta el pecho, sus ojos presa de un fulgor ciego, miraban aterrados a la nada. Su mano se extendió temblorosa intentando alcanzar algo invisible y lejano.

– Papá…–balbuceo ahogado el castaño y una lágrima sanguinolenta se deslizo por la mejilla. Iori tomó la mano de Kyo y la apretó entre la suya. Comprendiendo a cabalidad la situación, ofreció al castaño lo que él no tuvo oportunidad de recibir.

– Resiste Kyo. Debes romper la conexión.


	21. El Vínculo

El cuerpo del joven convulsionó con levedad hasta encogerse en los brazos de Iori, su rostro se contrajo con fuerza contra el pecho del pelirrojo, aún estaba sumergido en la pesadilla de la conexión. Las manos de ambos se entrelazaban con fuerza, aferrándose al deseo de romper el abismo del sueño. Finalmente el cuerpo del castaño decayó flácido, quedando inconsciente en el regazo de su rival.

Iori paso los dedos, borrando una lágrima sanguinolenta que se escapó solitaria de los ojos de Kyo, entendía perfectamente su padecimiento, conocía bien los efectos que la conexión causaba en el cuerpo del receptor y los estragos que dejaba en la mente. Le consterno la rápida manifestación, que para él había tomado una larga semana de tortuoso proceso, pero que para Kyo, en cuestión de un día, le había afectado a un nivel casi terminal. Recordó los estragos que hizo en la velada de la primera noche de contacto con el espectro, pero relaciono la pérdida de control al disturbio. Kyo debía de haberle ocultado alguna manifestación anterior.

Paso una mano por el cabello del castaño, retirando del rostro desordenados mechones húmedos. La temperatura de Kyo estaba por las nubes y un sonrojo febril arrebolaba en las mejillas. Iori maldijo recordando la misma expresión, unas horas atrás, cuando este lo observaba con desproporcionado resentimiento desde el sillón del estudio, pero esa imagen la había adjudicado al alcohol, ignorando que en realidad Kyo había enfermado por descuido una vez más. No se percató a tiempo por evitar el contacto visual con el castaño durante su conversación, las palabras de Kyo habían logrado mover algo en Iori y lo desprecio por ello.

Alejó los pensamientos que buscaban ligarse a aquellas palabras y cargó el cuerpo inconsciente, notando como la mano de Kyo continuaba aferrada con fuerza a la tela de su camisa. Lo llevo hasta la habitación superior y tras limpiar con minuciosidad la sangre que estaba en proceso de secado, se cercioró de que no hubiese daños extra en el cuerpo del Kusanagi. Era un hecho que estaban accediendo a él por medio de aquel ritual y aunque desconocía quien podría ser la víctima, en el estado debilitado en que se encontraba el cuerpo de Kyo, era posible que aquella criatura afectara aún más su mente.

Tras media hora de observación y un par de anti febriles, Iori bajo a revisar los daños en la habitación de servicio. Todos los enceres de madera eran solo objetos renegridos reducidos a formas retorcidas. La pared de drible que cubría la piedra estaba completamente contraída por el calor, dejando expuesto el sistema de redes de enfriamiento con que la IA había evitado que la combustión se extendiera.

El humo ya había sido dispersado tras la apertura de ventilación de la casa. Iori observó el piso renegrido por el toque de las llamas, teniendo el recuerdo latente de él mismo muchos años atrás, incendiando todo el lugar. Evocó la mirada impotente de Alexander ante la capacidad destructiva de la sangre de Orochi, proveniente de un niño.

Dispersó aquellos pensamientos y regreso a la sala. Accedió al panel de Evacorp para anular el registro que el sistema debió generar para la aseguradora, cerciorándose de que no se activara nuevamente. Lo que menos deseaba era tener gente desconocida husmeando en la propiedad a causa de la alarma.

Dejó atrás la planta baja como si el asunto estuviese zanjado, necesitaba centrarse en vigilar a Kyo. Si este perdía una vez más el control antes de recuperar la consciencia, debía ayudarlo a romper la manifestación para reducir los daños que le causaría a su cuerpo.

El resto de la madrugada hasta ya avanzado el amanecer, Iori se mantuvo al lado de Kyo, observándole. Analizando en que podía cambiar la naturaleza de la conexión que el ritual había logrado con él días atrás y cómo este afectaría al Kuanagi. Temía que el rápido proceso en el que Kyo estaba embarcado tuviese otros efectos adversos. Aguardó paciente el despertar del castaño, la crisis inicial ya había pasado, pero eso no aseguraba nada.

Una paz de proporciones aterradoras, pensó Kyo al no percibir nada, salvo sus propios pensamientos. Casi desconociéndose por un instante a sí mismo en la absoluta ausencia. Un volátil olor a tabaco le llego sutil, transformándose con violencia en un intenso aroma a hiervas amargas, que le hacia escocer los ojos y le dolía respirar. Las voces lejanas de unos hombres resonaban con eco en algún espacio amplio que no percibía.

"Trae a los Bhiksu...pronto tendré la ubicación..." aseguró la voz grave de un hombre mayor.

Abrió los ojos, la luz de la habitación le punzó con un fuerte dolor. Se cubrió el rostro protegiéndose, no recordaba con claridad donde estaba e incluso se demoró un momento en reconocerse como Kyo Kusanagi. Una enorme laguna lo hacía sentirse ajeno a todo, pero con el paso de los segundos acentuó la cabeza, reconociendo la habitación de Yagami. Había bebido mucho la noche anterior, aunque aquel vacío en su mente no lograba relacionarlo a ello.

Recordó algunas palabras vergonzosas que había compartido con Iori y dio un respingo alterado al tomar consciencia de estar medio desnudo bajo las sabanas. Miro con desconfianza a su alrededor sin recordar que había pasado, sin siquiera permitirse pensar algo indebido, imposible, vergonzoso.

Encogió las rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza, está aún le daba vueltas, se sentía aturdido y un extraño sabor metalizado le impregnaba la boca. Algo había sucedido, algo importante. Había soñado nuevamente con el fuego, con un lugar parecido a un templo, con la voz de Chizuru, con algo más, pero no recordaba que. Lo único que le quedaba de aquello era una ajena sensación de miedo.

Un sutil olor a cigarrillo, similar al sueño, llego a Kyo acompañado de una corriente helada. Las cortinas blancas del balcón ondeaban en una danza zigzagueante y tras estas, al borde de la piedra pulida, estaba Iori con el cabello revuelto, observando a la distancia el panorama invernal. Kyo lo miró distraído largo rato, mientras este terminaba de fumar. Aferrándose a la seguridad que buscaba arrebatarle el miedo enajenado.

Respiro profundo buscando calma, objetividad. Aguardando a que Iori regresara adentro, determinado a hablar de aquel hecho importante que dejo a un lado por vergonzosas trivialidades entre ellos.

Cuando Iori entró en la habitación, la sorpresa se plasmo en su rostro al ver a Kyo sentado tranquilamente esperando su acercamiento.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Iori con leve inquietud.

– Terrible… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy medio desnudo en tu cama? –habló Kyo con cansina socarronería, buscando suavizar la conversación, intentando ordenar con más calma las ideas sobre lo que conllevaba asegurar la conexión con el espectro. Iori bufó molesto.

– Déjate de juegos Kusanagi. ¿Desde cuando tienes las alucinaciones? Estoy seguro de que no puede haber sido algo repentino. – dijo acercándose a la cama, manteniéndose erguido frente a Kyo, el cual sonrió con tristeza.

– No lo sé…creo que desde que estabas inconsciente en casa de Benimaru, pero no estoy seguro. –respondió con cierto dejo en la voz, recostando el mentón en los brazos sobre las rodillas. Iori lo miró en silencio, con la mandíbula tensa y las manos empuñadas.

– No fue como lo describiste…fue vago y diferente. Y luego, fue solo un sueño, uno donde me llamaban Yuki y Chizuru. ¿Cómo podía asegurar que esa era la conexión?

– ¿Y no se te ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarme algo al respecto Kusanagi? –indagó Iori irónico, evitando presionar a Kyo, tragándose la rabia.

– Bueno, fuiste tú el que se largó sin mayor explicación por si se te olvida. –Iori miró incrédulo a Kyo, recordándole con un gesto simple, la acalorada conversación de la noche anterior, dando a entender que este no mencionó nada al respecto–. Y eso…bueno, estaba ebrio, no me iba a preocupar por un sueño, tenía otras cosas importantes en mente…y… – Kyo titubeo sin saber que decir, evadiendo la mirada acusadora de Iori, sintiéndose de repente avergonzado.

Ante el impulso cohibido, casi tímido de Kyo, Iori desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. ¿Qué era esa maldita reacción? Pensó, sintiendo a su vez un leve encogimiento en el estómago.

Un silencio incomodo revoloteo con el ulular de las corrientes frías, que danzaban entre ellos, provenientes del balcón.

– …creo que no quería aceptar la idea de tener miembros de mi familia siendo torturados mientras yo me ponía cómodo en este maldito lugar –alzo Kyo la vista tras romper la tensión incomoda–. Ya es un hecho Yagami. Tienen a alguien de los Kusanagi y están intentando localizarme.

Iori lo observó de soslayó, con cierta frialdad calculadora. Si Kyo lograba revelar algo más concreto, menos limitado a lo que él había percibido a causa del riot, tendrían una gran posibilidad de ubicar el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el ritual.

– ¿Que recuerdas de lo que has visto o soñado? –preguntó Iori dejando atrás la molestia.

– Recuerdo un templo, con enormes vigas de madera, había inscripciones en los muros. Todo ardía. Recuerdo la voz de Chizuru advirtiéndome, pidiendo que me alejara…las voces de unos hombres y un particular olor… –se detuvo Kyo pensativo, reconociendo su similitud–. Es el mismo olor a hiervas que tenía el templo de Chizuru. –puntualizo como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Iori calló pensativo, en el recorrido de la parte externa del templo Kagura no se había topado con ningún olor particular dentro del lugar, pero si recordaba un aroma similar, años atrás, cuando buscaba a Chizuru para que le diera respuestas sobre la sangre de Orochi. En los rituales realizados en el templo, abundaban aquellas esencias que dejaban un regusto amargo en la boca. Aunque no lograba asegurar la similitud exacta, pudo relacionarlas.

– Esas esencias, no recuerdo que los Kusanagi las hayan usado en algún ritual o reunión. ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación Yagami?

– Hmm. Desconocemos la situación del clan Kagura tras la pérdida de su sacerdotisa.

– Mi padre aseguró no haber dado con ninguna pista sobre Chizuru. Eso quiere decir que no tuvo mucho contacto con el clan o habrían trabajado en comunión con los Kusanagi, pero...

– Exacto, no sabemos nada de ellos... –Iori apretó las manos recordando la información que le había entregado Saíto, pensando en que tantas personas estaban inmiscuidas en el cambio radical de las familias del sello. Se acercó a la ropa que tenía explayada sobre una silla. Sacó del bolsillo una pequeña USB y la apretó entre los dedos, una ira profunda refulgía con odio en su interior–. ¿Hasta dónde estarás dispuesto a llegar Kusanagi? –preguntó con una expresión inquietante.

Kyo miro a Iori detenidamente, sopesando las intenciones asesinas en su semblante.

– Primero debemos descubrir quiénes son, luego buscaremos la forma de solucionar todo esto. Intentare no hacer arder de entrada a esos mal nacidos. –respondió Kyo ronco. Solo pensar en las personas que habían terminado afectadas por ellos, lo enojaba mucho, pero hacer un baño de sangre no lograría develar la fuente de todo el problema. Iori rió con una expresión macabra.

– Yo no dudare ni un instante en hacerlos cenizas, sea quien sea. Así que más te vale no meterte en mi camino Kyo.

Ambos hombres se miraron tensos, en su alianza temporal y en la dinámica de acercamiento que habían tenido la última semana, habían olvidado parte de la fútil relación de odio y muerte entre los clanes. Kyo observó cómo Iori le daba la espalda para salir de la habitación.

– No pienso matarte. –habló Kyo, recordando las palabras dichas la noche anterior.

Con una sonrisa triste pensó en lo fácil que era para ellos retroceder al punto de partida. O al menos lo fácil que era para Iori, odiarle. No tenía la intención de permitirle hacer una masacre innecesaria, pero tampoco estaba entre sus deseos enfrentarlo a muerte. No antes y mucho menos ahora. Suspiro agotado de sus conversaciones con Yagami, ya pensaría en algo llegado el momento.

Iori bajo a la primera planta, estaba enojado, irritado con el castaño por insistir con esos sinsentidos de querer romper el odio entre ellos, cabreado consigo mismo por percibir a Kyo de otra manera, por no controlar la calidez que el castaño influía en él.

Buscó en la sala de estar el portátil, lo ubicó en la mesa de mármol y tras encenderlo, conecto la USB que le había entregado Saíto. Ya Kyo se encontraba mejor y aunque no podían bajar la guardia, estar cerca del castaño cuando estaba consciente, le irritaba con facilidad. Las voces no abandonaban la constante intensidad ante cada aproximación.

Kyo bajó a la planta inferior tras un baño rápido, el fuerte mareo del despertar era ya solo un suave dolor punzante en la cabeza. Apreció a Iori completamente abstraído, revisando algo en el portátil. La USB que había retirado de la chaqueta estaba empotrada a un costado. Analizó de reojo el pequeño objeto, seguro de que era fruto de su "búsqueda de información".

Se acercó a la cocina y tomo un par de frutas, se sentía hambriento, pero no soportaba la idea de comer mucho. Se recostó en el muro de piedra detallando al pelirrojo, este se percató, pero no dio señales de interés. Kyo lanzó una de las manzanas sin previo aviso y Iori la atrapó en el aire con un movimiento rápido.

– Supongo que tampoco has comido. –hablo con la boca llena de fruta. Iori dio un mordisco ávido, dejándola a un lado del portátil. Kyo termino de comerla apreciando el cambio de actitud en Iori. Sintiendo que nuevamente era viable dialogar.

– Eh Yagami ¿Cuándo piensas contarme que averiguaste? – preguntó Kyo despreocupado, tomando asiento en la poltrona frente al pelirrojo.

– Cuando lo averigüe… –respondió Iori distraído, sumergido en la lectura de un archivo.

El castaño deposito todo el peso en el acolchado suave. Toda la urgencia que había sentido el día anterior, lo había abandonado. Con la angustia y la ansiedad completamente desaparecidas sin razón alguna, le quedaba un vacío en la memoria. No entendía a cabalidad cómo funcionaba lo de la conexión, pero empezaba a comprender el impacto que tenía en su cuerpo. Debilitar tanto física como psicológicamente para luego enviar esas cosas a cazar. Un ritual bastante cruel dado el destino que corrían los que establecían la conexión.

La imagen de Shizuka regreso a Kyo intempestiva, aunque ya no poseía la urgente necesidad de escucharla, el miedo no daba tregua alguna. Se levantó abrupto del asiento y camino rápido en dirección a la habitación que había estado usando.

– No necesitas entrar allí Kusanagi. –habló Iori desde la sala de estar sin despegar la atención de la pantalla. Kyo observó desde el corredor, la piedra renegrida del fondo y el olor poco intenso a madera quemada. Lo inundo la frustración de no saber qué había sucedido, de conocer solo retazos incongruentes del sueño. Ingresó presuroso al cuarto y se percato de que todo, incluyendo su celular, estaba hecho una masa mal forme y oscura, salteada por partes escarchadas.

– Un maldito "quemaste la habitación" es un detalle importante para mencionar Yagami. –reprocho el castaño regresando a la sala de estar–. Necesito hacer una llamada. – Puntualizo altanero parándose a un costado de Iori con toda la intención de quitarle a la fuerza el dispositivo si se negaba. Yagami bajo la pantalla del portátil donde se visualizaban las fotos de unos hombres en traje de gala.

El pelirrojo saco el celular, depositando el objeto en la mano de Kyo sin soltarlo.

– No hables de más, ni hagas nada estúpido Kusanagi.

Kyo le arrebato con fuerza el celular ignorando la advertencia y marco presuroso el número de Shizuka. Yagami se contuvo de continuar las observaciones en el portátil, interesado en lo que podrían informar las fuentes Kusanagi.

El teléfono repico reiteradas veces hasta entrar una vez mas en el buzón de mensajes, aquello sacaba de quicio a Kyo. Luego del tercer intento, respiró profundo manteniendo la calma, evitando reducir a cenizas el maldito aparato. Pensó con claridad que opciones tenía y finalmente marco el número que siempre había estado disponible a ayudarlo.

– ¿Hola? –pregunto tosco Benimaru al responder la llamada de un número desconocido.

– Beni, necesito tu ayuda urgente.

– ¿Kyo? Maldición, me tenías preocupado. ¡Por qué nunca contestas el maldito celular! Después de que me entere de la muerte de aquel Kusanagi por las noticias intente contactarte. ¿Estás bien? – habló el rubio con urgencia. Una corriente fría recorrió la espina de Kyo.

– De que estás hablando. ¿Quién murió?

– No recuerdo bien el nombre, era un político algo reconocido, miembro de tu familia.

–Seiki...– susurro Kyo alterado. Era él quien había dispuesto la guardia para la familia líder del clan Kusanagi, el mismo que estaba profundamente involucrado en la investigación de las desapariciones, junto con su padre. Kyo cayó en una cautela ensordecedora, especulativa.

– Ah si, ese era su nombre. Kyo ¿Esta todo bien por tu lado?

– Necesito localizar a mi madre Benimaru. Necesito que vayas a la casa y contactes con ella.

– Bueno Kyo, eso fue lo primero que hice al no recibir respuesta tuya. En la casona no se encuentra absolutamente nadie, pero me atreví a llamar a tu madre viéndome corto de opciones. No me dijo mucho, salvo que la familia se estaba reuniendo. La escuche bastante alterada y me preguntó por ti. –Nikaido bufó con levedad–. Todos preguntamos por lo mismo y nadie sabe nada. Eres un maldito inconsciente Kyo, reporta por lo menos que estas vivo, posiblemente ella este pensando lo peor.

– ¿Cuando hablaste con ella?

– Ayer en la tarde...–respondió el rubio confuso. Kyo había recibido constantes respuestas del buzón al intentar contactarla el día anterior. Significaba que ella no había querido responder sus malditas llamadas. Se tensó molesto ante toda la angustia que le había hecho padecer un simple rechazo de contacto.

– Llámala, dile que el numero desconocido soy yo. Dile que ya se lo de Seiki y que responda la maldita llamada. –habló con mas resentimiento del esperado.

– Esta bien, pero prométeme que vas a mantenerte en contacto. Todos estamos preocupados por ti Kyo. Han habido rumores de varias muertes de personas del clan Kusanagi y del clan Yagami. Algunos especulan que hay un enfrentamiento abierto entre uds. ¿Es eso cierto?

– No lo se. –habló Kyo cansino–. Solo dale mi mensaje. Gracias.

Iori fumaba con tranquilidad observando con detalle al castaño. Le entretenía ver el fácil cambio de actitud en este. Pasar de exigirle amenazante el dispositivo a manejar una expresión vulnerable y herida con solo algunas palabras sobre su familia.

Levantó la pantalla del portatil simulando concentrarse en ésta para evitar romper el ensimismamiento con que Kyo parecía contar los segundos.

Kyo marco una vez mas al numero de Shizuka. Tras varios tonos que se acercaban al buzón la llamada fue contestada.

– Kyo. – sonó la voz de la mujer, quitando del castaño un peso agobiante.

– Madre ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Como esta el viejo? ¿Que ha pasado? –preguntó sin poder contener el torrente de preguntas. Un silencio que se le hizo eterno, dejó percibir al fondo de la linea el murmullo de un motor.

– Estoy bien Kyo, no te preocupes. Ya te enteraste de la muerte de Seiki por lo que veo. –su voz se quebró por un instante mínimo, recuperando con facilidad el aplomo–. Todos están bien. Tu padre se esta encargando de...solucionar el asunto con el clan. Pronto me reuniré con él.

– ¿Por que no respondiste mis llamadas?

– Quería evitar preocuparte Kyo. No es mucho lo que podemos hacer por ahora, así que es mejor que estés alejado del clan por el momento.

– Se sincera conmigo. Dime que esta sucediendo. –puntualizo el castaño con aplomo, con palabras rígidas. El silencio que llego a través de la linea le daba una terrible sensación. Su madre estaba ocultando algo.

– Hay problemas internos Kyo. Tu padre. –frenó Shizuka de golpe con un suspiro entrecortado–. Nosotros estamos intentando mantener el orden...por favor se cauteloso hijo, mantente seguro y evita cualquier contacto con algún miembro de los Yagami. Hay tensiones graves entre los clanes.

– ¿Donde estas? ¿Donde esta el viejo? –preguntó Kyo sopesando el peor de los panoramas para ellos. La pelea con los Yagami no era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

– Lo siento Kyo, debo irme. Mantente alejado, te informare todo lo que pueda hijo. –finalizo Shisuka antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta de este. En su voz se notaba cierta angustia que inquietaba al castaño.

Kyo tomo asiento aturdido. Algo estaba acongojando a su madre, pero no comprendía bien que podía ser. Seiki estaba muerto, existían tensiones dentro del clan y una guerra con los Yagami se había desatado. Habían razones de sobra para preocuparse, pero algo dentro de él no parecía convencido del todo. Ese maldito miedo enajenado que no lo liberaba.

Agacho la cabeza y la interno entre las manos respirando profundo. No podía extender mas su tiempo de recuperación. Miró directamente a Iori, el cual lo observaba en silencio, mientras jugueteaba con un cigarrillo apagado entre los dedos. Sus ojos rojos escudriñaban las intenciones de Kyo.

Estaba decidido, con Iori o sin él, abandonaría la cabaña al día siguiente, tras un día mas de recuperación.

Shizuka Kusanagi salió del auto, tenía pocas personas custodiando su seguridad, pero eran las únicas en las que podía confiar. Sus manos temblaban, mentir de manera tan descarada a su hijo, le alteró aun mas los nervios.

Estaba al corriente de lo sucedido. Los hombres que la acompañaban le habían informado que tras la salida de Saisyu de la mansión Kusanagi, en compañía de un miembro importante del clan y otro de gran influencia en la familia, se había generado un atentado contra los mas ancianos. Hombres, que algunos miembros denominaron ninjas Yagami, atacaron desde las sombras sembrando el caos en la mansión. El clan había terminado por reducir el ataque y asesinar los perpetradores, pero varios de los viejos miembros que componían el circulo interior, habían sido dados de baja en el proceso.

Todas las tensiones se había agudizado cuando Saisyu Kusanagi hizo un anuncio abierto ante el concejo, asegurando que dentro de la familia habían instigadores relacionados con las desapariciones. Dejando parte de la culpabilidad del clan Yagami como una tapadera conveniente para los traidores. A pesar de continuar con aplomo tras la revelación de la carta de Chizuru, los Kusanagi habían quedado contrariados.

Los agentes de Saisyu sostenían con veracidad la existencia de un sabotaje dentro de la congregación. Aseguraban que la reunión del concejo Kusanagi estaba premeditada, que de esa manera buscaron facilitarles a los asesinos, el acercamiento a los miembros mas importantes, llevando así, a la eliminación de algunos de los lideres mas tradicionales de la familia.

Conocer las sospechas de los hombres de Saisyu aterraba a Shizuka y su miedo fue absoluto cuando el cuerpo de Masaki, el hombre que su esposo había escogido para escoltarse, fue descubierto sin vida en la carretera. Todos desconocían el paradero de Saisyu Kusanagi, salvo un escolta herido, miembro del cuerpo de seguridad del anciano que acompañaba a Saisyu al salir de la mansión y que también estaba desaparecido. El hombre afirmaba haber escuchado a su señor, antes de partir, mencionando el viejo templo Kusanagi de las montañas del norte.

Era la única pista que Shizuka poseía, pero era suficiente para actuar, para no soportar un minuto mas de agobiante espera. Nada le aseguraba que allí hubiese algo, pero aún así había dejado claro a los ninjas bajo el mando de su casa que si no regresaba en 24 horas, debían tomar medidas de búsqueda y avisar a su hijo.

Shizuka apretó el Kimono sencillo que llevaba puesto, se sentía desmoronar en cualquier instante, temía que no hubiese nada en aquel lugar, pero temía aun mas que si lo hubiese. Pensó en Kyo con remordimiento. Se disculpo internamente por haberle mentido, pero era incapaz de soportar que él también estuviese en riesgo de muerte.

– Lo siento Kyo. –habló Shizuka a su hijo ausente mientras se internaba acompañada, a paso inseguro, por el sendero que cruzaba la arboleda. En la lejanía, ascendiendo la enorme zona boscosa, se podían observar los techos altos del gran templo que los Kusanagi usaban en antaño.

Kyo tomo el celular y extendió el brazo, regresando este a su dueño. La mano le tembló por un instante, justo cuando Iori recibía el dispositivo.

Yagami se cerró la mano en la muñeca de Kyo retirando el celular y girándola frente a sí. Kyo observó la maniobra extrañado y Iori rotó la palma presionando un punto doloroso que tensó la extensión del brazo. Kyo retiro la mano con brusquedad denotando que el temblor había cesado.

– Son secuelas de la conexión. Acosa tu voluntad, diezmando todo. Busca debilitarte y lo sabes. –habló Iori airado ante la imagen vulnerable que daba Kyo. El castaño sonrió con rabia.

– Les hará falta de mucho mas que eso para diezmar algo en mi. –respondió molesto, apartando el temor que le arañaba por dentro. Su madre le había confirmado que todo, en la medida de lo posible, se encontraba bien. Aunque no era un panorama muy alentador, sus padres no se estaban bajo ningún peligro apremiante. Esto le daba a Kyo un poco mas de tiempo y le traía gran calma.

– Ya me estaba preguntando hasta cuando dejarías de llorar Kusanagi. – habló Iori con una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Lo mismo pensé yo cuando caíste en ese sueño comatoso. –respondió el castaño altanero. Iori evito el comentario sin mayor alteración y adopto una posición de negociación.

– Tienes que estar enfocado Kusanagi. Sabes que no sera la última vez que te busquen. Debes estar atento a cualquier detalle que nos de la posibilidad de dar con su paradero. Necesitamos ubicar donde están haciendo el ritual.

– Lo sé, yo me encargo de eso. – sonrió Kyo arrogante, con la voluntad férrea en encontrar a los culpables.

– ¿Y que quemes todo en el proceso, sin siquiera recordar un mínimo detalle? –sonrió Iori ante cambio molesto en el rostro de Kyo–. Yo me encargare de mantenerte anclado a la realidad Kusanagi, solo sigue mis indicaciones.

– No gozas de mucha confianza ¿sabes? –respondió Kyo airado.

– No necesitas confiar en mi, solo hacer lo que digo. –habló Iori centrado en el portátil.

Kyo se estiro las piernas recostando el cuerpo en el espaldar sin ganas de discutir.

– ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que descubriste de los Yagami? Según me comentaron, creo que tienes una excusa mucho mas estable para querer matarme. –habló el castaño sin intención en la voz, con la vista situada en los tragaluces del techo. Iori desvió una fugaz mirada hacia Kyo y regresó la atención al portátil.

– La guerra entre los clanes es un hecho. Los Kusanagi acusan a los Yagami de todo lo sucedido. –respondió despreocupado Iori. Kyo se centro en sus palabras observando pensativo el reverso del portátil–. La cuestión es que no es una acusación sin fundamentos. Pueden tener razón.

La sorpresa acentuó los rasgos del castaño.

– ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Kyo intrigado y algo desconcertado por la calma con que Iori dudaba de su propio clan.

El pelirrojo giró el portátil mostrando los archivos visualizados. En la pantalla estaban proyectadas unas listas de texto y costos. En la parte inferior se encuadraban algunas fotografías.

– Hace mas de un año hubieron movimientos grandes en las inversiones hechas con los recursos de la familia. –señalo Iori los textos densos–. Son registros de inversiones armamentistas hechas a ciertas empresas gubernamentales. También hay contratación militar. –Iori minimizo los textos y amplifico las imágenes, revelando las fotos de algunas personas en traje de gala–. Este es Takeshi Yagami, el actual líder elegido por el consenso Yagami. Esta reunido con miembros del parlamento, funcionarios de defensa e incluso agentes del Theno, pertenecientes a la familia real.

Kyo miro estupefacto, no comprendía la complejidad del asunto, pero le fue suficientemente claro entender los movimientos Yagami, muchos meses antes de las desapariciones.

– ¿Estan armando un ejercito? Tienen el apoyo del gobierno...? –preguntó quedamente, sin darle crédito a la respuesta entregada por las fotografías. Ese hombre estaba organizando una re estructuración en las inversiones de los Yagami.

– Kyo, no se si lo entiendas bien, pero han asesinado varios de los miembros mas viejos del clan Yagami... ¿A quienes han asesinado en tu familia?

El castaño guardó silencio pensando en la gran influencia que poseía Seiki Kusanagi en el clan. Intentando recordar las personas que habían desaparecido.

– ¿Intentas decirme que los Yagami buscan cambiar la estructura tradicional de ambos clanes?

Iori giró la pantalla cambiando la galería de imágenes. Rotando una vez mas el portátil frente al castaño.

– Esta es de hace unos pocos meses. ¿Reconoces quien es? –preguntó, conociendo la respuesta, queriendo escucharla de Kyo.

El castaño miró anonadado la foto. La persona que estaba dialogando en una mesa con Takeshi Yagami, era un miembro conocido del clan. Alguien lejano que aunque no recordaba el nombre, sabia que poseía gran influencia entre los Kusanagi. Aun así lo que mas le sorprendió, fue que en medio de ellos, compartiendo la reunión, estaba Seiki Kusanagi. El Seiki que trabajaba con su padre por el bien del clan, el mismo que les había facilitado agentes para la protección de la familia ¿o acaso era una excusa para vigilar los movimientos del líder? pensó Kyo colérico.

– ¿Se aliaron para asesinar a todos...? –habló el castaño en voz baja, con una ira intensa arrebujando en su vientre–. Malditos hijos de puta. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo están planeando esto? ¿Hay mas involucrados?

– Es posible... –Iori cerró el portátil de un golpe seco y miró a Kyo–. ¿Entiendes que están buscando?

– Comprendo que esos hijos de puta la van a tener difícil con nosotros cuando los encontremos. –respondió Kyo cargado de ira–. Que si quieren nuestras reliquias van a tener que arrancarlas con sangre, si es que logran no arder primero.

Iori sonrió complacido con la respuesta de Kyo. El mismo enardecía en el mas puro deseo de matar a Takeshi. El silencio que prosiguió fue interrumpido con una renovada sinfonía tormentosa. El clima amenazaba con inundar la tierra una vez más.

El pelirrojo se levantó del sillón dando otro mordisco a la manzana que le había facilitado Kyo. El castaño estaba con el cuerpo encorvado y los codos apoyados en las piernas. Las manos estaban entrelazadas con fuerza y denotaba gran tensión en los músculos. Esta vez fue Iori quien tomo una fruta al azar y se la lanzó a Kyo. Este reaccionó rápido, atrapándola en el aire, pero resintiendo dolorosos segundos después, la herida del costado.

– Ya tendremos la oportunidad de pensar en ello, por lo pronto come y descansa Kusanagi. Ahora hay un asunto mas urgente y estará en tus manos que logremos dar con su ubicación. Debes recuperarte rápido o no seras de mayor utilidad. –habló Iori despectivo quitando importancia al asunto. Sabiendo que la venganza era un plato que se servia frío.

Kyo mordió de mala gana la pera, tenía la seguridad de que sus padres también tenían conocimiento de algo de todo aquello. Recordó la visita de los ancianos a la casa Kusanagi, sabiendo que esta solo eran un preámbulo a las reuniones grandes. Consciente de eso y de la actitud extraña de su madre, supuso que debieron ocultarlo para evitar que él se expusiera ante los traidores, algo que hubiese hecho son sobrada confianza. Se sentía molesto con todos por considerar de manera absurda su bienestar. Especialmente molesto, con la honestidad cínica de Iori, quien le restregaba en la cara su debilidad, sin tomar en cuenta su propio estado.

– Tú no te vez mucho mejor Yagami, tal vez deberías dormir un poco. –habló Kyo con cierta ironía reprochante. Él no era el único con heridas o agotamiento.

– Ya te lo dije Kusanagi, el que debe descasar eres tú. –camino parco hasta el inicio de las escalas–. Tienes que estar en buenas condiciones si buscamos encontrar algo útil con esa conexión tuya. – respondió seco. Kyo miro el corredor, sintiendo el leve aroma carbonizado.

– No parece que tenga ya donde descansar debidamente...tiendo a subir de temperatura en las noches al parecer. –acoto sarcástico, quitando importancia a las exigencias de Iori.

– Subiremos a la habitación de la segunda planta, descansaras allí bajo mi supervisión. –puntualizó el pelirrojo ascendiendo las escalas, sin esperar respuesta.

Kyo suspiro molesto, pero tranquilo al mismo tiempo. Observó con ironía como Yagami le generaba cierta seguridad ante la situación, como este le daba la impresión de ir por el camino indicado.

¿Y ahora confías tanto en él? pensó cansino, subiendo a la segunda planta.

Descargo el cuerpo pesadamente sobre la cama. El acolchado de aquel mueble era uno de los mas relajantes que hubiese conocido. Se sentía capaz de aceptar las condiciones de Yagami con solo dejarse envolver por aquella nube artificial. Iori se situó justo al extremo izquierdo de la cama recostando la espalda en la madera baja del espaldar.

– Si quieres dormir a mi lado no necesitas sacar excusas Yagami. –habló Kyo socarrón, girando la cabeza en dirección al pelirrojo. Iori miró molesto la sonrisa engreída, casi coqueta del castaño, e irritado, desvió la atención hacia el balcón.

– Deja esas bromas desagradables Kusanagi. Alguien tiene que cuidar de que no mueras estupidamente. –respondió airado.

– Vaya, esto de ser niñero se te da bien. ¿Eh? – dijo Kyo mirando al techo, mofándose de si mismo.

– Cállate y duerme, imbécil. –puntualizo Iori, estrellando una de las almohadas en el rostro del castaño. Cubriendo con esta, la sonrisa que le fastidiaba.

Kyo empujo la almohada a un lado y permitió a la sensación amodorrante del sueño, tocarlo con una suavidad amable, nada abrupta. Aún así dormir se le hizo imposible, el solo recordar las pesadillas le robaba cualquier atisbo de sueño.

Tras una hora de silencio, evadiendo los ataques sofocantes de Morfeo, Kyo estaba sumido en pensamientos amargos. Se sentía plenamente autónomo para diferenciar aquel miedo en su interior. El efecto rezagado del vinculo con aquel familiar.

¿De quien era aquella sensación de perdida? ¿Pertenecía realmente a aquella persona atrapada? ¿O era suya, siendo intensificada por el otro ser al que estaba conectado? Pensar en el sufrimiento que podía padecer alguien mas, por la sola intención de ubicar al recipiente de la reliquia sagrada, le enfermaba. Como podía siquiera aceptar las palabras de Yagami de usar la conexión, valerse del absoluto sufrimiento de aquella persona para rastrear los perpetradores. ¿Como podría mirar a la victima, un miembro de su familia, y tener la consciencia de sacrificarlo como ganado por un bien mayor?

Iori le había exigido esto, conociendo el funcionamiento de la conexión. Pero sabiendo los estragos que generaba en las partes mediadas. ¿Como podía hablar con tan fría calma? ¿No había sufrido él en carne propia, la muerte de dos personas de su familia?

Kyo miro a Iori, este recostado en el espaldar de la cama, tenía la cabeza inclinada y el cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro.

– Eh Yagami... ¿Acaso no tienes a alguien por quien preocuparte? –preguntó con un leve resentimiento en la voz. Pero no recibió respuesta.

Se inclino un poco sin tocar a Iori, confirmando su sospecha al considerar que Iori era terrible montando guardia. Sonrió cansino ante la expresión pacifica con que el pelirrojo dormía. Una tranquilidad inofensiva, absolutamente contrastante a la crueldad que ejercía con facilidad. Se denotaba cansado, débil. Una faceta que hasta en los peores momentos, Iori lograba ocultar reacio.

Kyo bajo la vista, pensando en que él no era alguien para juzgarle. Entendiendo que algunas de las personas que alguna vez le importaron a Iori, estaban muertas. Recordó la fotografía de Alexander con la madre y el pequeño Iori ¿Sería capaz él mismo de sopesar una perdida tan grande? pensó, levantando una de las sabanas delgadas y cubriendo a Iori hasta la cintura. El clima frío revoloteaba dentro de la habitación a causa del balcón abierto.

Kyo posó una almohada abollonada entre los dos y recostó la cabeza en ella, dando soporte al cuerpo inclinado del pelirrojo. Descansar con solo un poco de la tranquilidad con que Iori lo hacía, no podía ser tan malo, pensó y se dejó caer en los abismos del sueño.

Luces cándidas danzaban solitarias en medio de la oscuridad. Sus tonos naranja destilaban visibilidad sobre la madera. Kyo caminaba con el alma desnuda al filo de la desesperación. Podía palparla ajena a si mismo, podía evitar sentirla. Su consciencia dentro del espacio onírico del sueño era absoluta. Pero había un umbral, delgado como una pantalla de agua, que separaba el vinculo. Sabia bien que si lo cruzaba no habría retorno y aunque el temor de hacerlo era grande, algo dentro él lo impulsaba a continuar. Un compromiso con Yagami que no parecía significar nada en ese momento, pero que le movía al interior.

Pasar a través de la pantalla de agua fue una sensación fría que le caló el cuerpo inmaterial en la vacua existencia de la mente. Frente a él se revelaba un pasillo, largo, casi eterno, similar al que se le había plasmado en un sueño lívido anterior. Cada paso que Kyo daba dentro del lugar, era una caída al padecimiento. Primero llego el agotamiento, la sed, el hambre. Luego llego el dolor palpitante y suave. A medida que se acercaba más a la profundidad del pasillo, era embargado por una ira profunda y primigenia, una tristeza frustrante y el mas atroz miedo.

Cuando Kyo cruzó el portal, erguido hacia lo desconocido, su cuerpo cayó en el mas espantoso dolor. Un dolor inicialmente físico, pero luego desbocado a una extenuación espiritual que se mantenía con la voluntad férrea de no ceder. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire caliente, cada bocanada le dejaba en carne viva la garganta. Caminar se le hizo imposible, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas en un charco viscoso y oscuro. Estaba aterrado y no lograba mirar con claridad.

– Cálmate...Kyo... –la voz de Iori sonaba como un eco lejano–. debes...observ...

Kyo aplacó el terror y en medio de dolorosas bocanadas de aire mantuvo la calma. A medida que su mente se despejaba, el dolor parecía crecer abrumador, pero los soportó observando como su entorno tomaba formas claras. Unas columnas rojas, muy gruesas, se alzaron sosteniendo un techo viejo, tan alto, que las tenues llamas que lo iluminaban no alcanzaban su tope, dejando un vacío nocturno extenderse sobre su cabeza.

Al frente suyo se abrió con nitidez palpable, un templo rodeado de vigas de madera sin muros divisores. En el centro de este yacía una fuente metálica con grabados extraños y surcos que goteaban fuego. Al rededor en las vigas, se plasmaban inscripciones y símbolos en sangre y en el centro de la cabecera superior, El sol del clan Kusanagi yacía tallado en la madera, cubierto de tonos dorados. Un templo Kusanagi de proporciones colosales, se alzaba frente al castaño.

De la nada sombras amorfas se proyectaron en la instancia y voces provenientes de estas, entonaron palabras graves. Un rezo ensordecedor llenó el espacio con sonidos bajos y tántricos que vibraron en el aire.

– ¡Responde! ¿Donde esta el portador de la espada? Si lo entregas...prometo que no sufrirás... prometo que...no sera involucrada cuando resolvamos esto. –la voz suave, irritada, llegó a Kyo desde el fondo del templo tras la fuente. Aunque los rezos tántricos lo aturdían, pudo comprender con claridad lo dicho.

– No te resistas mas...sabotear la conexión no lograra evitar que lo encontremos...solo has esto mas fácil y menos doloroso...deja de negar el vinculo...déjanos ver donde esta...

Kyo sintió como si el mundo se transformara en una espiral ingrávida, no lograba entender donde estaba la fuente y donde estaba situada la voz. Pero tenia claro que la persona que estaba vinculada se resistía a dejarlos ver donde se encontraba. La ira trajo lagrimas amargas a sus ojos, la ira y la sensación de quemarse por dentro. Sentía como se ahogaba paulatinamente mientras las imágenes se le revelaban con mayor precisión, solo que el lugar parecía una descomposición fractal y los sentidos estaban alterados por el dolor.

– No Kyo ¡Detente! No debes vincularte. –la voz acongojada de una mujer sonó ansiosa, triste. Chizuru Kagura le hablaba nuevamente–. No lograras nada menguando su dolor Kyo. Él ha luchado mucho por mantenerte lejos. No permitas que su sacrificio sea vano...por favor. – Chizuru sonaba como un susrro apremiante, sin forma, ni magnitud.

No, no, no. Kyo no percibía donde iniciaba y donde terminaba su entorno, sus sentidos trastocados y el suplicio agobiante lo embotaron. Esa persona sufría de manera desproporcionada, en una silenciosa lucha de la voluntad contra la aflicción.

– Cállate! –gritó Kyo desesperado y deseo tomar su lugar, deseo evitarle tanto dolor, tanta angustia. Lo supo en ese momento, para él era imposible usar de cebo a un miembro de su familia y mas si era alguien que buscaba protegerlo con tanto ahínco.

–Detent...Kyo..–la voz de Yagami llego como un susurro, demasiado distante.

– No. Aquí estoy maldito engendro. ¡Aquí estoy! –gritó iracundo. El entorno trastocado retorno a su eje grávido, la imagen traslapada en planos, reanudo su forma objetiva y la escena dentro del templo fue concisa aunque irreal.

Alrededor de la fuente estaban cuatro hombres con túnicas blancas, en sus espaldas reposaba el símbolo que representaba al clan Kagura. Todo el dolor, el miedo y la angustia abandonaron el cuerpo de Kyo por segundos donde el tiempo, tan relativo en ese plano, se detuvo. Uno de los monjes retrocedió convulso y levanto la cabeza cubierta, mirando al techo. El cuerpo se desplomo en movimientos retorcidos sobre el piso, mientras los otros tres hombres abandonaban su posición frente a la fuente para rodear el cuerpo. Todo sucedió tan lento, que Kyo sintió demorar una eternidad, solo mirar la caída del primer hombre.

Del cuerpo convulso entre las telas claras, se proyecto una extraña sombra, que al nacer de su vientre y pecho, menguo todas las fuentes de luz a su alrededor. La criatura empezó a tomar forma humanoide, compuesta por sangre y oscuridad. De ella provinieron un sin fin de voces susurrantes, agresivas, caóticas. De todos los murmullos inteligibles, unas distorsionadas voces enfocaron un sonido reconocible.

"Kusanagi"

Kyo paralizado, aprecio como los colores se perdían en la profundidad, como todo pasaba a un segundo plano, menos el espectro que se acercaba sin moverse. Cuando la oscuridad devoró las llamas a su alrededor y Kyo sintió como los rezos tántricos aplacaban todos sus intentos por convocar las llamas, el castaño recayó en el abismo del padecimiento. Todas las afectaciones físicas y espirituales regresaron de golpe sin mediar intensidad. Sintió como todo el cuerpo era dragado a la oscuridad y como su alma era arrancada a pedazos.

– ¡Nooo! –la voz distorsionada de un hombre sonó atronadora, ensordeciendo al joven. El dolor se aplacó y la oscuridad se alejó parcialmente. La victima vinculada lo protegía una vez mas.

– Regres...Kyo! –la voz de Yagami resonó con sorda intensidad.

– ¡No! –grito Kyo testarudo, retornando a la agonía. No toleraría un sacrificio más, él no les permitiría herirlo nuevamente. En lo profundo de aquel vinculo, aunque desconocía la identidad de aquella persona, Kyo podía sentir la desbocada devoción que este tenia al evitar que lo alcanzaran.

Iori sostenía el cuerpo de Kyo con fuerza, lo tenía sometido, retorciéndose entre las sabanas. Sus ojos, ciegos por un fulgor dorado, observaban desesperados a la nada. Densas lágrimas de sangre se derramaban por las mejillas y de sus orejas goteaba un rojo carmesí. Estaba congestionado sin poder respirar, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre.

– ¡Maldición Kyo, detén esto! ¡Regresa! –grito desesperado al cuerpo convulso del Kusanagi, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una ronca y ahogada negativa. Kyo grito retorciéndose de dolor mientras los músculos se tensaban y se marcaban bañados en sudor frío. Mancho las sabanas con un explosivo acceso de tos que salpico sangre en Iori.

Yagami sintió como la temperatura de Kyo aumentaba de golpe, resintiendo el contacto. Los ojos nublados enfocaron al frente cargados de furia, no era Iori a quien miraba, pero la ira asesina que proyectaban, fue una amenaza inminente para Yagami. Kyo se movió rápido, agresivo, superando la fuerza de Iori por un instante suficiente para soltarse. Con una potencia descomunal apoyo la pierna en el pelirrojo y lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho. El impacto lo impulsó varios metros hasta chocar con el muro, rompiendo el espejo del tocador y derribando el mueble. Acto seguido las ropas y las sabanas cerca al Kusanagi iniciaron una lenta combustión.

Kyo estaba encorvado con los brazos cruzados en el abdomen, goteando alarmantes cantidades de sangre por la boca, intentando respirar. Su cuerpo temblaba y las inhalaciones eran cortas y rápidas. Las venas de la cabeza y los brazos estaban brotadas con violencia. Iori miró alarmado como el cuerpo de Kyo iba rumbo al colapso. Si seguía así podría morir.

Yagami arrancó del cajón destrozado, el botiquín con los medicamentos y sacó sin miramientos uno de los calmantes, mientras Kyo se arrastraba fuera de la cama lo lleno a rebosar.

– Maldito Kusanagi, te dije que siguieras mis indicaciones. –le habló con rabia al castaño.

Kyo se levanto de la cama desorientado, tambaleante, caminando hacia algún lugar inexistente. Iori avanzo dos pasos para retenerlo, pero su presencia era fácilmente mezclada con lo que sea que Kyo combatía en la mente.

Su sola aproximación desato la desesperación en el castaño y sosteniéndose con dificultad para no caer, lo maldijo iracundo. De el cuerpo del Kusanagi brotaron con violencia, intensas llamas escarlata que lamieron la piedra y redujeron a chirriantes formas carbonizadas, toda la madera cercana. Iori retrocedió de un salto fuera de la habitación y a pesar de que en esta ocasión la alarma no sonó, el sistema de control de incendios se activó, cubriendo todo con una nube blanca y explosiva.

Aunque el fuego fue aplacado por la nieve carbónica, las flamas escarlata evitaron que esta siquiera tocara a Kyo. Tras un par de pasos Kyo se sacudió con violencia y se encorvo sobre si mismo. Una bocanada interrumpida de aire lo sofocó y cayó de rodillas clavando los dedos de las manos en la clavícula, sin poder respirar. Las flamas escarlata no desaparecieron, pero menguaron su intensidad, la ropa de Kyo se deshacía a pedazos.

Iori se abalanzo abrupto sobre el castaño, derribando su cuerpo debilitado contra el piso. Las flamas lo agredieron débiles, pero intensas. La aguja perforo presurosa en el cuello y el líquido se deslizo al interior del castaño, pero aun así antes de la mitad del trayecto del fluido, la jeringa cedió al calor y estallando, derramó casi todo el contenido fuera del cuerpo de Kyo. Iori maldijo, soportando el calor abrasador, evitando con su propio fuego Yagami, ser herido de gravedad.

– ¡Kyo! –gritó consternado Iori, mientras soportando el contacto dañino al tocarle, lo sometía–. ¡Rompe la maldita conexión!

Kyo había desbocado su furia en forma de fuego y había hecho arder al espectro, aplacando la oscuridad creciente, pero no lograba eliminarlo y los rezos tántricos a su alrededor le saboteaban el control de las llamas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y no lograba pensar con claridad, el dolor lacerante en el pecho traspasaba el corazón, empalando los pulmones en el proceso. El solo acto de respirar era un suplicio insoportable y los sentidos parecían girar entrípicos, ofreciéndole imágenes recortadas y definidas del templo. El único objetivo claro en su cabeza radicaba en matar al espectro y evitar la ruptura del vinculo.

– Kyo...romp...maldit...conexión. –la voz de Iori se escuchaba intermitente, teñida de preocupación, pero aún así, distante y dulce en comparación con los rezos ensordecedores.

Tras aquellas palabras Kyo sintió un adormecimiento del dolor, una despersonalización del sufrimiento. El espectro que se cernía sobre el, parecía alejarse de repente.

– ¡No! –gritó Kyo aferrándose al vinculo. Y resintiendo agonizante, los estragos del mismo. Iori lo estaba arrastrando fuera de ese lugar y aunque no tenía plena consciencia de que era o como había llegado allí, lo maldijo por eso y resistió al intento de ruptura. Podía sentirlo, sabia bien que aquella persona era alguien muy importante para él, aunque desconociera su identidad.

Kyo levanto el brazo desorientado, rozando con torpeza el mentón de iori y bajando con tacto errante por el cuello hasta aferrarse al pecho. La expresión del castaño parecía retomar la consciencia, pero sin éxito. Una tristeza desgarradora le deformo el rostro y densas lágrimas propias se mezclaron con la sangre. Suplicando a Iori, sin palabras, en un instante ínfimo de cordura, que le dejara continuar.

– ¡Detén esto ya! –le gritó Iori. Su voz cargada de una angustia inusitada. Las llamas de Kyo no lo envolvían, pero cerca suyo los objetos congestionaban expontáneos en tonos naranja-rojizos, propinando sobre Yagami, varias quemaduras leves. El fulgor dorado se intensificó nublando la vista y Kyo cayó presa de la conexión una vez mas.

– No...Maldito Kusanagi...

Cuando el mundo retrocedió vertiginoso, reduciendo la imagen del espectro a un mínimo atisbo en el vacío, las palabras de Iori llegaron a Kyo. No entendía donde estaba él y donde Iori. Donde iniciaba la pesadilla y donde empezaba la realidad, pero se alejó de la presencia que infundía Yagami, regresando al vacío ingrávido.

Les daría lo que querían, eso y todo lo necesario para que no tuviesen necesidad del vinculo. Al retornar vertiginoso a la oscuridad, al llamado del espectro, a los rezos tántricos que lo aplacaban, Kyo abrió sus sentidos al entorno y centro su atención en los detalles del templo. Una edificación muy vieja en roble oscurecido. Un lugar perdido en los albores del tiempo.

Camino cruzando una vez mas la pantalla delgada que impersonalizaba el vinculo. Y marcho decidido al encuentro con la sombra. El dolor, agudo, penetrante, retorno embotando la consciencia. Una vez mas el templo se tergiverso en retazos fragmentados y Kyo sintió como su alma era incapaz de soportar otro toque de la oscuridad. Pero el deseo apremiante lo movía, el sentimiento de perder algo en extremo importante le impedía retroceder, no lo abandonaría, no les permitiría que le arrebatasen a aquella persona.

La sombra era su mundo ahora, voces desgarradoras susurraban, gritaban, se lamentaban, maldecían el destino de los antepasados y los presentes. Kyo soportó la agonía que cortaba paulatinamente su vida y anulaba sus sentidos. Una tristeza insondable, ajena, llego a él.

– Chico tonto...vete. En tus manos esta el destino Kusanagi...–Kyo escucho aquella voz, profunda, herida. Sintiendo como su voluntad se quebraba al reconocerla. – Se fuerte hijo. Cuida de ella por mi. Vive...por favor.

Iori presiono nuevamente el pecho de Kyo. Una, dos, tres. Una bocanada intensa de aire. Posó una vez más la cabeza en el pecho del castaño, el corazón continuaba sin palpitaciones. Reitero con mas fuerza el CPR.

– Vamos Kyo. No te atrevas a morir. No así. Maldición. – habló Iori al cuerpo inerte, la angustia y la ira se mezclaban, incapaces de diferenciarse mutuamente. Una vez mas el movimiento ondulante que descendía con presión sobre el pecho, una vez mas los labios ya fríos abriéndose para ser imbuidos con aire. Una vez mas el corazón del Kusanagi, no respondía.

– Vamos Kyo. ¡Aguanta maldición! – grito Iori frustrado, presa de un miedo creciente. La presión que aplicó sobre el pecho fue agresiva, hiriente, reiterativa.

El castaño dio una bocanada entrecortada que fue ahogada por un acceso de tos. Kyo se encogió en posición fetal y tosió con violencia, escupiendo sangre sobre el piso. Tembló desorientado e intentó levantarse con debilidad. Iori lo soportó para que pudiese sentarse, Kyo miro a su alrededor sin reconocer nada, observo a Yagami como a un ser desconocido, un hombre pálido con sangre en los labios que lo observaba intranquilo.

El fulgor en la mirada del castaño decaía paulatinamente, la sangre goteaba débil desde el mentón y Kyo recupero con lentitud la percepción de la realidad. De sus ojos se derramaron gruesas lágrimas sin motivo apreciable, en su pecho se acunaba un dolor intransigente que superaba con creces el daño físico.

– Donde...–pregunto Kyo reconociéndose a si mismo y a Iori. Palpando con toque tembloroso las lágrimas derramadas, intentando entender que había sucedido.

Imágenes entrecortadas de la pesadilla llegaron a él. Tiritando oprimido por todos los sentimientos dolorosos que lo embriagaban, Kyo se quebró.

– Lo tienen, lo sabía...era mi padre. –miró a Iori con una expresión profundamente herida, infante, y tras ocultar el rostro bajo una mano temblorosa, recostó la cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Sin soportar erguido un instante más, lloró amargamente, incapaz de controlar la abrumadora oleada de sensaciones. Sin poder evitar todo el dolor rezagado del vinculo, mezclado con el suyo propio.

La ira que rasgaba el interior de Iori se aplacó. Ver a Kyo completamente vulnerable, presa de un llanto obstruido, silencioso, como un pequeño niño al que la desesperación se le hace insoportable, le hirió. Lo que sentía en aquel momento distaba mucho de ser placentero, una tristeza empática por la pérdida, se ciño entre ellos. Estaba preocupado, afectado por aquel el sufrimiento desgarrador de Kyo y al mismo tiempo, aliviado por que el hombre que deseaba muerto desde hace tantos años, había regresado a la vida.

Los brazos de Iori rodearon al castaño en un abrazo fuerte, casi doloroso.

– Esta bien Kyo. Aun no ha terminado. Se fuerte. Todo saldrá bien. –habló Iori con suavidad al oído del castaño, ofreciendo a Kyo lo único que podía ayudarle en ese momento, seguridad.

Kyo recibió con profundo agradecimiento aquellas palabras y aunque no aplacaron el dolor que lo embargaba, suavizaron el padecimiento. El castaño extendió con lentitud los brazos alrededor de Iori y se aferró a su cuerpo, como si este fuese la única certeza que la realidad le guardaba, tras el sentimiento de haber perdido algo demasiado importante.

Iori, con el deseo de venganza enardecido y la mirada posada en el punto vacío del odio, sintió como el calor y los latidos del Kusanagi, le eran suficiente para calmarse. Incluso las voces malditas que reaccionaron irascibles al contacto, se aplacaron con facilidad.

El castaño perdió la consciencia poco después a causa de la extenuación. Aún así, a pesar de mantener una respiración pausada y estable, Iori Yagami, continúo abrazando con firmeza el cuerpo desfallecido del joven.


	22. Deseo y Odio

Kyo abrió los ojos, consciente de la familiaridad de este acto, uno que con el tiempo se tornaba tedioso y repetitivo. Respirar ardía con intensidad y el sabor metálico en la boca no sesgaba. Un dolor intenso, lacerante, oprimió su pecho al intentar erguirse, el efecto de ampliar el esternón al respirar era agobiante. Se inclinó entre bocanadas profundas, adaptando el cuerpo al dolor.

Se encontraba en el salón, sobre el tapete, encima de algunas sabanas acolchadas al lado del sillón. Cerca suyo algunos medicamentos huérfanos y toallas húmedas oscurecidas por la sangre y el hollín, estaban descuidadamente abandonados. Observa sobre sí una camisa desabrochada de matiz claro, acompañada solo de ropa interior. A un lado del almohadón hay un pantalón pulcramente doblado y en la mesa contigua, una jarra con agua aguardaba al lado del portátil prendido. Una página de búsqueda con viejos kanjis reposaba a punto de entrar en reposo.

Se inclino echando el cabello hacía atrás, una angustia aguda le presionaba el estomago, sabia bien que su padre estaba atrapado, que era él con quien estaban estableciendo el vinculo, pero aún así el recuerdo le llegaba difuso, lleno de imágenes inconclusas, ocultas tras una nube de olvido. No recordaba que había sucedido dentro de aquella pesadilla que Iori llamaba "la conexión" salvo por entrecortados fragmentos de un viejo templo y una tortura ya difusa.

No comprendió por que le era tan doloroso moverse o siquiera respirar, como tampoco porque yacía en el piso del estudio sobre sabanas manchadas. La última imagen de la noche anterior en la mente de Kyo fue el abrazo fuerte con que el pelirrojo lo sostuvo. Aquel gesto que le devolvió el coraje arrancado por la desesperación. Recordó la sensación tibia, la voz profunda y la fuerza dolorosa con que Iori lo abarcaba en aquel instante. Se vio a si mismo avergonzado ante aquella reacción de Yagami, pero quiso aferrarse a la sensación de estabilidad que le produjo, para no caer en el desbocado deseo de abandonar todo y alejarse frenético a una búsqueda a ciegas, hacia el errar del padre.

Intento levantarse nuevamente, pero el solo hecho de lograr sentarse le corto el aliento y el estudio comenzó a dar vueltas. Su padre estaba atrapado en algún lugar, vivo si, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Kyo maldijo su actual debilidad siendo consciente de que no lograría nada en ese estado. Maldijo nuevamente, angustiado, los dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la sabana.

Un susurro suave llego incomprensible desde su espalda. Kyo miro a su alrededor alarmado, ante la cercanía de algo, pero allí no había nada. Suspiro intranquilo, pensando en que estaba percibiendo cosas que no eran. El resonar de unos pasos acercándose al salón llamó su atención. Nuevamente una multitud de voces de manera irreal, susurro tardía pronunciando "Yagami" como un eco de su propio pensamiento.

Iori entro en el salón observando con severidad el celular. Cruzo una mirada con Kyo y su rostro de semblante rígido se hizo mas dócil. El castaño lo observaba con cierta confusión, pero no le extrañó, dado lo sucedido.

– ¿Como te sientes Kusanagi? –pregunto cruzando de largo hasta el portátil, tomando asiento cerca a Kyo.

– Vivo, supongo. –respondió Kyo apagado, su voz salio ronca rastrillando las dos palabras con ardor. Se apoyo con dolorosa dificultad en el sillón, controlando el mareo que cedía con lentitud, hasta quedar sentado a la altura de Iori, que desde la poltrona principal parecía comparar algo entre el celular y el portátil. Vistió los pantalones que Yacían doblados a un lado de la almohada.

Iori tomo el vaso con agua que tenía a un costado y lo paso con suavidad a Kyo. Este recibió silencioso y bebió un largo sorbo que escoció en la garganta. Tosió un par de veces por la sensación de ardor y dejo el agua a un lado con al intención de no tomarla de nuevo.

Iori poso el celular en la mesa y se levantó nuevamente, Kyo le observó ansioso a punto de preguntar algo, una angustia profunda carcomía sus entrañas a pesar de la sensación ausente del despertar, pero este se acercó repentinamente, cerrando el espacio entre ellos a un mínimo, empujando con suavidad a Kyo sobre el sillón.

– Cálmate. Aún tenemos tiempo, debes recuperarte. –se irguió tras rosar con suavidad el pecho del castaño al alejar la mano– Regresaré con algo que puedas tragar y hablaremos al respecto.

Kyo observó la espalda ancha de Iori, con los hombros algo caídos, alejarse. Se veía cansado. Noto como su voz fallaba al intentar hablar y tosió una vez mas por la molestia. Tras unos instantes de respiración regular para evitar los dolorosos accesos de tos, el celular vibró sobre la mesa, haciendo temblar la madera. Kyo dudo un momento y lo tomo a la segunda vibración, al observar sorprendido, la palabra Nikaido en la pantalla.

Desconocía que Iori tuviera a Benimaru como contacto. ¿Cuando lo había agregado? Kyo contesto la llamada y su voz fallo al mencionar el nombre de su amigo.

– ¿Hola? ¿Yagami? – Pregunto el rubio irritado por la linea silenciosa. Kyo se aclaro la garganta y saludo a su amigo con una voz pastosa y baja.

– ¿Kyo? Gracias al cielo despertaste. Ya comenzaba a creer que ese maldito psico de Yagami me estaba mintiendo. ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto el rubio apremiante.

– Nunca he estado mejor. – habló Kyo con voz ronca, algo socarrón. Escuchar a Benimaru hablar tan casual le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, como si lo sucedido hubiese sido solo un mal sueño.

– No me vengas con eso Kyo. Si no fuese por la fotografía que te tomo Yagami no le habría creído una mierda. Llevas bastantes horas inconsciente sabes.

– ¿Foto? –pregunto Kyo extrañado– ¿Iori te contacto?

– Claro que no, Yo llamé a ese numero tras no saber nada de ti en un día entero. Goro y yo no esperábamos que contestara Yagami, aunque de igual manera él parecía tener la intención de contactarme en primer lugar, tu sabes, para buscar aquel registro de esos templos en la zona.

– Templos...– habló Kyo quedamente cuando se su mano le fue arrebatado el celular. Iori lo observó con leve molestia silenciando la llamada. Nuevamente la expresión del pelirrojo muto a una suavidad inusitada y entrego un vaso con algún zumo espeso de color claro.

– Veo que no dejas de husmear en los asuntos de los demás Kusanagi. –puntualizo Iori alejándose del sillón y reactivando la llamada. Cruzo el salón frunciendo el ceño entre palabras cortantes con Benimaru.

Kyo lo miró hablar por celular, Iori había establecido contacto con Benimaru. Estaba dedicado a la tarea de localizar todos los templos en la zona. Justo después de lo sucedido, estaba empecinado en la búsqueda con mayor seriedad. Eso significaba que ya no habría mucho mas tiempo para recuperaciones.

Iori hablando con Benimaru, intercambiando información en una alianza forzada. Aquello arranco una sonrisa amarga a Kyo. Bebió del zumo con sabor a mango, lechoso y mucho mas amable con la garganta.

Sopeso la creciente debilidad de su cuerpo. El efecto del ritual había destrozado su resistencia y requería tomarse las cosas con calma para recuperar poco a poco la fuerza. Aún no lograba pararse con éxito y así, se reitero, no podría salvar a su padre. Respiro profundo y bebió del zumo hasta acabarlo.

Necesitaba conocer el lugar donde tenían a Saisyu. Miro a Iori, escuchando parte de la conversación sobre algunos lugares viejos y tradicionales que fuesen registrados como templos. Su rostro estaba pálido, con tenues franjas oscuras bajo los ojos. Su expresión cansina no parecía mejorar con la información que Benimaru estuviese compartiendo. ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que había dormido?

A pesar de verse mas saludable que hace unos pocos días, tras haber quedado mal herido por la explosión en el templo Kagura, su semblante enfermizo hizo considerar a Kyo el daño y el cansancio acumulado que cargaban ambos desde su primer encuentro. Inconscientemente toco con suavidad el hombro que aquel policía había impactado la primera noche y observó el abdomen de Iori, sintiéndose contrariado, entre maldecir la rápida habilidad de curación que este poseía, con el alivio que le generaba verlo estable.

Iori colgó la llamada y tomo asiento en la poltrona, se sirvió una gran cantidad de Wisky y bebió un largo trago. Kyo tenía el vaso vacío entre las manos, el mareo ya había cedido su paso y observaba las colchas algo manchadas de sangre sobre el tapete, sospechando que otra habitación había caído bajo sus llamas.

– ¿Como te sientes ahora Kusanagi? – pregunto con cierta apatía el pelirrojo, pero la preocupación lograba filtrarse traicionera entre sus palabras. Kyo desconocía gran parte de lo sucedido mientras se mantuvo sumergido en ese mundo onírico del sueño tortuoso, pero podía notar en su cuerpo y en la anormal atención con que Iori lo trataba, que no fue algo simple y sencillo, como despertar.

– Bueno, tras descubrir que tengo una nueva fijación en incinerar habitaciones ajenas. –habló pateando con suavidad las colchas del piso, pensativo–. Mucho mejor. – respondió con sorna y algo de humor para bajar la tensión. Haber calmado sus propias emociones le generaba mas seguridad para proceder.

Iori dejo escapar una sonrisa involuntaria sesgandola automáticamente en un rictus desinteresado.

– Eh Yagami. ¿Que has encontrado? – Preguntó sin sonar muy urgido, queriendo mantener un ambiente menos tenso y mas fácil de llevar. Iori percibió con claridad la preocupación de Kyo, pero mantuvo un tono despreocupado y casual.

–He estado investigando algunos templos en el territorio ancestral de las familias del sello. –hablo Iori tecleando algo en el portátil– Los resultados han reducido el área de búsqueda, pero siguen siendo una cantidad poco razonable. –puntualizo irritado. Kyo miro pensativo la sangre seca en la sabana clara. Sus recuerdos eran difusos, pero algunos aspectos estaban presentes.

– No había Nenúfares...– habló pensativo. Iori lo miró sin comprender.

– No recuerdo ningún olor diferente al humo amargo. El lugar era colosal y llovía. Había un sonido sumergido de lluvia torrencial... –dice Kyo quedamente, pensar en ello le genera un extraño vacío en el pecho, una sensación de vértigo. Iori observaba el portátil, ignorando el repentino decaimiento de Kyo.

– También llovía fuerte cuando... –calló pensativo– Es posible que el área que separamos sea mucho mayor. Buscaré las referencias del clima, si la tormenta no era muy extensa es probable que el templo se encuentre mas cerca de lo que creemos. – puntualizo Iori con cierta expectativa renovada y una extraña ferocidad en la mirada.

Kyo respiró con lentitud retomando la compostura. Se levantó con naturalidad haciendo un esfuerzo por que no se notara el mareo que cedía a paso lento. Se inclino al lado de Iori sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo en el espaldar alto de la poltrona. La camisa desabotonada se deslizo sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Iori giró la vista ante el acercamiento del castaño. Su mirada choco con el pecho desnudo, en este yacían gruesos cardenales a lo largo del esternón, que se empezaban a oscurecer. Subió la vista por su cuello, siguiendo las leves marcas rosa con forma de dedos y finalmente se topo con la mirada amable y cansada de Kyo.

– Estoy bien Yagami, no tienes que mirarme como si me estuviera muriendo. Pero gracias por la preocupación. – acotó con una sonrisa suave. Iori resopló irritado y regresó la vista al portátil.

– Tienes una increíble tendencia a herirte todo el tiempo Kusanagi. – habló burlón y cortante mientras accedía a la página meteorológica de Japón.

– Hpm. Y tu un insano gusto por sumarme mas dolencias. – respondió el castaño resentido. Ambos sonrieron en silencio.

Iori revisó la lista de predicciones climáticas, sismos y tifones en la zona costera. Buscó el registro de la ultima tormenta en el área de Tokyo y abrió el mapa donde se graficaba la amplitud y la intensidad del movimiento climático. Registró la zona como ejemplo y abrió el Google Maps para sesgar el área de búsqueda.

Kyo se sorprendió al ver como el mapa ya poseía marcas en las zonas que compendian a Tokyo y sus ciudades aledañas como Sagamihara, Tokorozawa, Funabashi e incluso Chiba. Cada templo establecido estaba marcado, con o sin registro fotográfico proveído por el programa. Algunos yacían en color diferente, posiblemente descartados.

Observó un instante a Iori. Le vio concentrado en la labor de descarte y le divirtió apreciar el compromiso con el que este trabajaba, incluso hasta el punto de haber entablado equipo con Benimaru. Kyo sonrió con una sensación de agradecimiento en el pecho. Aunque Yagami lo percibiera de otra manera y despreciara la angustia que tenía por Saisyu, tenía la impresión de que su desinterés no era honesto.

Tuvo una particular compulsión por tocarle, consciente de que su mano se encontraba a pocos centímetros del cabello rojizo; pero se limitó a descartar esa rareza y miró detenidamente como en la pantalla, el mapa se reducía a menos de la mitad, ubicando casi toda el área en la zona norte. Aún quedaban muchos templos establecidos y casi todos tenían referencias turísticas, cosa que no fue nada alentadora para Kyo, ya que estaba seguro que aquel lugar que había visto, era demasiado viejo para ello.

Iori maldijo por lo bajo, parecía tener lo mismo en mente. Descartó todos los lugares turísticos y el grupo de templos se redujo bastante. Ambos hombres miraron la pantalla con la misma expresión tensa. No se sentían seguros de las opciones que reposaban en ella.

– ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada mas Kusanagi? – preguntó Iori recostando cansino la cabeza en el espaldar, accidentalmente sintiendo los dedos de Kyo ingresar invasivos entre sus cabellos.

Kyo dio un leve respingo ante el contacto involuntario, el mismo contacto que había deseado absurdamente minutos atrás. Inclinado como estaba, sobre la poltrona, a tan poca distancia de Iori, sintió el tacto de su cabello suave, algo desordenado entre los dedos. Iori no pareció darle importancia a la caricia accidental seguro de que Kyo retiraría la mano, pero al Kusanagi mantenerla en la misma posición, moviendo levemente los dedos entre las hebras rojizas, casi como una caricia, Iori se tensó incomodo y alejo la cabeza del espaldar, mirando de soslayo a Kyo.

Kyo quito la mano con lentitud y giró la cabeza incorporándose de la poltrona, dando la espalda a Iori en dirección al sillón. Una leve vergüenza cosquilleo en él. ¿Que estaba haciendo? pensó. Tomo asiento en el mueble con aplomo y efectivo desinterés, cruzo las manos inclinándose, cubriendo parte del rostro en posición pensativa sin mirar al pelirrojo.

– Tengo la impresión de haber visto muchas cosas, pero no logro visualizar que... –hizo una pausa dubitativa–. Creo que puedo recordarlo, pero hay una sensación extraña cuando lo intento. ¿Te paso algo similar?

– No. Supongo que a causa de la sangre de Orochi, dudo que tengamos la misma apreciación de "la conexión" – habló Iori mirando con fijeza, desconfiado. Kyo se recostó despreocupado en el espaldar acolchado del sillón.

– Es verdad...– habló pensativo y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar mas de aquel momento en ese espacio onírico.

La madera desgastada, la oscuridad infinita en las alturas, los rezos, los monjes. Había una fuente, la sangre. Algo en los hombres con túnica reiteraba en su mente, pero desconocía que. Algo tallado en la madera parecía palpitar en su memoria, pero no lograba rememorarlo. La voz de alguien parecía resonar, pero no distinguía ni su forma, ni sus palabras.

Kyo sintió como el vértigo regresaba paulatino, la sensación ingrávida del vacío, el punto neutro antes de caer. Imágenes entrecortadas lo azoraron, la madera vieja y oscura, los kanjis grabados en las antorchas. El humo amargo, el silencio. Las voces inteligibles, el símbolo de los Kagura flotando en medio de la negrura, ajeno al templo.

Iori miró con extrañeza inicialmente y luego con una rabia alarmante. Tras poco menos de un minuto donde Kyo parecía cavilar con los ojos cerrados, estos se abrieron de repente, una película pálida de tonos dorados enceguecía su vista. El cuerpo del castaño se tenso y arqueo hacia atrás.

– No...– maldijo Iori por lo bajo mientras lograba retener a Kyo, deslizándolo hasta posarlo sobre las sabanas en el tapete. Tomo el rostro del castaño con ambas manos y le ordeno, en voz alta, con un insulto de por medio, regresar. Kyo había empezado a sangrar por la nariz.

Kyo estaba en un remolino caótico de imágenes, sintió nauseas y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero era consciente del vinculo y tras un leve esfuerzo logro visualizar el entorno con claridad. Entre mas se encaminaba a equilibrar el caos, mas profundizaba en el vínculo, al punto que empezó a escuchar de nuevo las voces lejanas y en medio de un murmullo apagado, se abrió paso el sonido lejano del agua al caer. Caminó por un letárgico pasillo oscuro, recuperando a cada paso un recuerdo perdido.

Nuevamente lo sintió, aquella presencia que le desgarraba el pecho. Era él, su padre. Kyo empezó a perder la noción del espacio y la intensa angustia regresó, el dolor rasguñó en sus entrañas arrancándole la lucidez con que exploraba "la conexión".

– Maldito Kusanagi. Esta vez te matare yo mismo si no regresas. – la voz de Iori sonó atronadora, cercana, hiriente. Estaba cargada de ansiedad, rabia y algo mas. Arrebatando a Kyo del lugar, llevándolo a reconocer en lo profundo de su mente, su propia muerte horas atrás.

Kyo regreso a la realidad de un golpe seco que le corto el aliento, tomo una bocanada profunda y dolorosa de aire como si no hubiese respirado en horas. Miro aterrado el rostro enardecido de Iori, sintió su tacto caliente en las mejillas, apretándolo con brusquedad. El sabor ferroso en la boca.

– Recordé...– habló Kyo ronco, desorientado, aun con la consciencia dubitando al borde del vértigo.

– Una mierda con eso Kusanagi. No vuelvas a permitir esa maldita conexión. – espeto Iori iracundo soltando con brusquedad las mejillas manchadas con hilillos de sangre.

Kyo giro hacia un costado, no había logrado socavar con éxito en su memoria, pero recordaba algunas partes importantes, o eso pensaba. Intento levantarse pero Yagami con un gesto brusco lo sentó de nuevo. Kyo lo miró con un dejo de temor en los ojos. Él había muerto.

– Tu me reviviste Yagami. –habló quedo y estupefacto. Esa cosa me... –hizo una pausa donde bajo la vista–. ¿Que no me necesitaban vivo maldición? – puntualizo apretando con fuerza el brazo con que Iori limitada su cuerpo.

– Ni se te ocurra hacer eso de nuevo. – habló Iori. La severidad en su rostro era intimidante, pero Kyo hizo caso omiso.

– Es un templo Kusanagi. Uno muy viejo, habían inscripciones, el símbolo del sol, una fuente, sangre...y había agua. Un río...no, una cascada tal vez. – Habló Kyo a gran velocidad como si temiera que su memoria borrara todo de nuevo, con la voz entrecortada por el acceso de tos retenido.

– Cálmate Kusanagi. –habló Iori autoritario apretando el hombro. Kyo sintió una punzada de dolor en la herida que lo aterrizó, guardo silencio estabilizando la respiración y las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón–. Entiendo. Solo no vuelvas a hacer lo que sea que hiciste imbécil. ¿Como te sientes? –preguntó Iori, pero su preocupación no parecía radicar en el estado de Kyo. Nacía con desconfianza de "la conexión" inconclusa.

Las voces del espectro asolaban a Kyo, las sentía en la nuca pero a la vez a una distancia muy lejana. Sentía algo que parecía atraerlo como la gravedad al abismo, pero podía resistirse. Lo estaba haciendo sin mucho esfuerzo. Quito de un manotazo brusco la mano de Iori.

– Estoy bien y no se que demonios hice, así que no se como repetir aquello. ¿Entiendes? Ya...–pauso Kyo un mili segundo deseando iniciar los cambios en la búsqueda de los templos y finalmente estar tras una pista mas sólida del paradero de su padre–. Ya no es igual. Creo que rompí esa maldita conexión. –habló Kyo cargado de un coraje tan intenso y enérgico que sonó mas seguro de lo que esperaba. Iori se incorporo en silencio observador.

– Te lo dije Yagami. Necesitan mucho mas que esto para diezmar a un Kusanagi. – espeto con arrogancia, esbozando con una sonrisa altanera, levantándose con fuerzas renovadas. En lo profundo de su ser las flamas refulgían con ira. El ruido nocivo del espectro y la gravedad que presionaba su cuerpo fueron sesgadas por Kyo sin llegar a desaparecer. Fuese lo que fuese esa sombra de muerte, la haría arder con sus ritualistas.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre diálogos acalorados sobre la conexión, donde lograron determinar que entre mas intenso era el vinculo establecido y mas claridad se llegara a tener dentro del ritual, mayor era la percepción que se obtenía del entorno donde se llevaba a cabo. Concluyeron que de igual manera debe funcionar para los ritualistas, con la misma lucidez con que el receptor del vinculo concibe el origen, es la misma precisión con que ellos deben visualizar la ubicación del receptor. Todo ello sin contar el daño colateral que recibe el mismo.

Ante aquella conclusión Iori se cerró en la absoluta negativa de que Kyo logre vincularse una vez mas. Los riesgos son demasiado altos, y autoritario, le prohíbe permitirse una mínima interacción con aquello.

Kyo se resiste a la negativa con rebeldía, considerando que es viable sacar mas información, sintiéndose capaz de lograrlo, pero a la vez recordando que eso mismo había pensado antes de que la conexión casi le matara.

En medio de la acalorada conversación Kyo denoto una vez mas el semblante cansino de Iori. Inamovible, radical, voluntarioso pero agotado. Sabía bien que ese cansancio acumulado tenia su nombre propio en él. Guardó silencio reticente, Iori había adelantado gran parte de la búsqueda, le había salvado la vida una segunda vez y transcurrió gran parte de las horas inconscientes de Kyo, vigilando que no reincidiera. Acatar sus recomendaciones, era lo menos que le debía.

Con el reiterado choque del vinculo había llenado con coraje su propia debilidad física, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de estar en bandeja de plata para el enemigo.

Finalmente accedió de mala gana a la exigencia de Iori respecto al ritual, mintiéndole con descaró, mientras la miríada de voces del espectro seguían arañando un espacio lejano en su mente.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió de regreso a una calma cómplice, donde no habían riñas, solo palabras ocasionales, mas amables, acompañadas del tintinear del cristal en el que el pelirrojo vertía el Wisky. El modo de Iori no regreso a la docilidad de la primera hora a su despertar. Una tosquedad, tensa, llena de palabras no pronunciadas, acompañaba sus gestos, a pesar de no llegar a ser chocante.

Durante la caída del día, pasaron filtrando los detalles proporcionados por Kyo, reduciendo aún mas la cantidad de templos en la zona. Kyo se comunicó con Nikaido que desde el ayuntamiento logro conseguir datos de viejos templos sin acceso al público, aunque ninguno radicaba como Kusanagi.

Largas horas fueron dedicadas a reducir a un mínimo de sitios la ubicación del ritual, largas horas que producían una frustrante ansiedad en el castaño y tras quedar con tan solo tres templos en el mapa, Kyo opto por desviar a su amigo en dirección a otros lugares que ya habían descartado, para que no fuese a correr con la suerte de dar con aquellas personas peligrosas. Lo siento Beni, pensó Kyo. No iba a permitir mas gente involucrada en ello.

Iori y Kyo observan silenciosos el mapa, esta vez era Kyo quien ocupaba la poltrona mientras Iori recostado en el piano, miraba a cierta distancia, bebiendo lo que restaba de la botella. El ambiente se había amenizado entre ambos, aunque la tensión seguía latente. Kyo se detuvo un instante a controlar el llamado del espectro que por lapsos parecía rozarle la consciencia. Camufló aquel malestar con las muchas dolencias que lleva encima gracias a ello, logrando que Iori mantuviera sus sospechas a raya.

Se sentía irritado, impaciente. A pesar de reducir las opciones, estaba seguro de que no habían logrado nada.

– No es ninguno de ellos. –puntualizó con ira contenida Kyo, tras revisar por tercera vez las fotografías que facilitó Benimaru desde el ayuntamiento–. No hemos descubierto nada en absoluto. Nada... – acoto enojado, sintiendo la desesperación reptar, la angustia retomar su curso y con ellas las voces lejanas del espectro, ya no tan lejanas. Un dolor fuerte se le acuno en el pecho y Kyo sudo frío intentando contenerlo ante los ojos de Iori, que pensativo no parecía percatarse.

"Kusanagi" Rugieron la miríada de voces y Kyo sintió el vértigo regresar. No, no, pensó alarmado, cálmate, controla esto.

Kyo se encogió por el dolor y gruño por bajo, Iori lo miro alarmado y se acercó abruptamente. Kyo lo odió por esa intensa vigilancia. Maldijo mentalmente cuando Iori lo irguió con brusquedad sospechando de la conexión. Su rostro se notaba rígido, molesto, pero a la vez con una particular preocupación. Kyo dio un golpe seco quitándose las manos de encima y bajo un sudor frío, le dedico una mirada agresiva, altanera.

– Estoy bien maldición. Déjame. Es solo dolor gracias a los delicados métodos de control que usas. – mintió con una sonrisa resentida. Iori le regreso una mirada severa.

– Debes descansar Kusanagi. Queda un sedante, eso sera suficiente para suprimir cualquier manifestación. – habló decidido, pero Kyo dio un respingo ante el comentario.

– Ningún maldito sedante. No tengo tiempo para desconectarme muchas mas horas Yagami. Ni siquiera se si mi padre esta vivo. – espeto Kyo con agresividad.

– Tiene que estarlo, lo necesitan para localizarte. Eso sin contar, que en el deplorable estado en el que estas, eres solo una carga inútil para mi...y para tu padre. – espeto Iori con la misma agresividad, incapaz de controlar el deseo de herirlo de alguna manera. Kyo se tensó iracundo.

– Por si no lo recuerdas, casi muero... – "como podría olvidarlo" pensó Iori–. ¿Que certeza puedo tener de que no esta gravemente herido? No tengo tiempo para esta mierda Yagami, así no sean los malditos templos, estoy seguro que debe estar por alguna parte de la zona norte y aquí sentado inútilmente no lograre nada. –espeto Kyo subiendo la voz sin percatarse, alterado–. Si no estas de acuerdo, ¡me importa una mierda! yo puedo ir solo. – puntualizo el castaño con una decisión fervorosa, moviéndose para salir del salón, pero Iori se cruzó al frente, bloqueando el paso. Su mirada flameaba con una intensión salvaje pero desconocida para Kyo.

Iori tenía encajado un ardor en el pecho, una sensación de miedo tan impropia, bajo la piel, hirviendo con la rabia. Kyo solo lograría una muerte prematura, una definitiva, y no se notaba dispuesto a ceder. Aquello enardecía a Iori, por su estupidez, por su testaruda falta de sentido común cuando se trataba de su propia vida. ¿Pero a que le temía? ¿A la muerte de Kyo? ¿A que alguien mas tomara lo que debía ser suyo? Se sentía frustrado, una corriente eléctrica le cruzaba la espalda hasta el pecho. Había un sin fin de emociones mezcladas en el cuerpo de Yagami, deseaba herir a Kyo, retenerlo a la fuerza, reducirlo bajo su voluntad, pero a la vez quería que este se resistiera, combatiera, ardieran juntos en el deseo de la conflagración con sus enemigos. Pero en lo profundo de su ser, no soportaba la idea de que Kyo dejara de existir. ¿Era eso lo que temía?

– Quítate Yagami, no es tu maldito problema lo que le pase a mi padre. – habló Kyo cortante.

– Me importa muy poco que le pase a ese viejo. –acoto Iori con ferocidad. Kyo camino hacia él acercando una mano para quitarlo del camino.

– Apártate. – espeto Kyo enojado, pero Iori contuvo el movimiento inmovilizando el brazo derecho. Con que eso quieres, pensó Kyo con la satisfacción que le advenía a un combate. Pero Iori no atacó, solo presiono estrechando el espacio entre ambos.

– No lo entiendes Kusanagi...–habló Iori con voz baja, cargada de rabia, inclinando la cabeza. El cabello ocultó los ojos rojos, la mirada rapaz.

– Te importa una mierda, pero no me dejas ir. No, no lo entiendo maldito imbécil y tampoco me interesa hacerlo. Quita tus manos Yagami, te lo advierto. Este ya no es tu problema. Lo que yo haga o no, no te importa. – espeto Kyo conteniendo la ira, con el deseo de herir a Iori, de golpearlo, de quemar todo lo que se interpusiese. Intento quitar el brazo con brusquedad del agarre de Iori, pero este lo sostuvo con fuerza.

– No lo permitiré Kyo...no les permitiré matarte fácilmente una vez mas. – habló con voz ronca, desencajada. Los dedos de Iori presionaron a Kyo hasta herirle la piel. Kyo observó confuso, alertado por la inusitada ferocidad con que Iori lo miró al levantar la cabeza–. Eres mio Kusanagi, no dejare que nadie mas te toque. – acotó con una posesividad peligrosa, con una expresión casi dolida. Kyo sintió las leves perforaciones donde los dedos de Iori presionaban.

No dejaras que nadie mas me lastime, pero tu no cesas de herirme, pensó con amargura y sonrió altanero.

– Tu no eres nadie para decidir sobre mi Yagami. Yo decido como vivir y donde me da la gana de morir. –habló con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa, enojada–. ¡No puedes hacer absolutamente nada al respecto! – grito Kyo provocando al pelirrojo, forcejeando con la ira contenida de Iori, deseando que aquel sentimiento que se acunaba en su pecho, se perdiera en la violencia concertada. Que le arrancara aquella sensación traicionera que disfrutaba con intensidad, las palabras posesivas de Iori.

– ¡No iras a ningún lado! – rugió el pelirrojo y empujó a Kyo con fuerza casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio entre las sabanas revueltas del piso. Kyo se soltó con brusquedad, sintiendo la piel desgarrarse levemente.

– Tu no decides eso. –gruñó Kyo lanzando un golpe rápido a Iori, el cual se mantuvo rígido, recibiendo de lleno el puño en la mejilla. La potencia del golpe no fue muy grande, ya que era una advertencia, pero en vez de esquivarla, Iori la había acogido inmutable. Kyo quería herirlo, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba luchar brutalmente contra él–. Ya no te necesito Yagami. – puntualizo cortante, deseando que Iori atacara de una maldita vez.

Iori se crispo y sus ojos brillaron con recelo, se acercó presuroso, Kyo sentía al espectro pisar su sombra, se hacía cada vez mas difícil contener el efecto de la conexión y no entendía por que. Logro cubrirse el pecho con el brazo derecho, preparado para recibir el primer golpe pero Iori no lo ataco.

– Eres mio...– fue lo que Kyo escucho en voz muy baja antes de que los labios de Iori se cerraran con intensidad sobre los suyos. Una fuerza invisible le oprimió el pecho descendiendo en forma de vacío hacia su estomago, Kyo quedo perplejo sin lograr oponer resistencia ante el contacto directo de Iori. La lengua del pelirrojo invadió con agresividad su boca, explorando, hasta chocar con la humedad de la suya. El contacto fue tibio, el beso apasionado. Con fuerza, Yagami separo los brazos de Kyo en un movimiento rápido, urgido, ciñendo el cuerpo del castaño al suyo.

Iori Yagami tenía su lengua dentro de Kyo, su cuerpo era dragado con fuerza hacia él y su voluntad anulada por la sorpresa, contemplaba la sensación de contacto. Los pensamientos del castaño revolotearon como un panal de abejas, frenéticos. Todo eso estaba terriblemente mal, logro pensar pocos segundos después, cuando la mano de Iori hizo contacto con la piel desnuda de la espalda, presionando al estrechar sus cuerpos. Kyo espabilo escandalizado, mordió a Iori justo antes que sus labios húmedos se retiraran en una mueca de dolor, sintiendo un leve regusto al Wisky que Iori estuvo bebiendo durante el día.

– Maldito enfermo. – habló Kyo jadeante, empujando con lenta determinación el pecho de Iori. Le temblaban las manos, el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, se sentía confuso, indignado, perplejo. Iori con la cabeza inclinada y el cabello revuelto, jadeo con un surco de sangre saliendo entre los labios. Justo cuando Kyo aun anonadado por la situación dio un par de pasos atrás, con los pies entre las sabanas, Iori se acercó abruptamente y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, el acolchado de la tela recibió a ambos hombres.

Iori se ciño al castaño, con la cadera en la entrepierna de Kyo y el peso en posición ventajosa, inmovilizó gran parte del cuerpo contra el piso. Deslizó los dedos entre el cabello de Kyo, apretando con fuerza, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia él y lo besó por segunda vez. Esta vez el beso fue profundo, hambriento y lleno de deseo. La lengua sangrante de Iori se deslizo con una suavidad contrastante, humedeciendo con un sabor ferroso la boca del Kusanagi. La mente de Kyo era un caos dragado por el deseo de Iori, no se estaba resistiendo y pensar en ello se le volvía algo insoportable.

El beso se alargo impregnando con algo de sangre ambas bocas, las manos de Iori se internaron bajo la camisa de Kyo, subiendo en un tacto brusco por los músculos de la espalda, llevando fuertes corrientes incontrolables al castaño. Las manos de Kyo lucharon dubitativas al resistirse al contacto, ya que allí donde Iori pasaba su toque agresivo, la piel parecía arder en reacción.

El beso de separo por segunda vez luego de casi dejar a ambos sin aire. Iori descendió al cuello en un leve mordisco para luego lamerlo ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

– ...nadie aparte de mi va a matarte Kyo...Eres mio. – susurro mientras los brazos, que rodeaban al castaño con fuerza, bajaban a la base de la espalda y sus mano cruzaban con toque famélico, mas allá del limite del pantalón, descendiendo lentamente, abarcando con intensidad la parte superior de los glúteos. La intensa rigidez en la entrepierna de Iori presionó al castaño, sobresaltándolo.

Kyo sintió como su cuerpo, que se resistía pobremente al asalto, reaccionaba con ahínco ante el contacto. No, esto no puede ser, pensó al borde del terror. Su cuerpo estaba rompiendo todos los paradigmas creados entre Iori y él. Su mente se desboco entre el deseo y la negativa, acompañada por la estridente llamada de voces ajenas a todo. No, detente, pensó Kyo alarmado.

– ¡No! – hablo Kyo en voz alta atravesando el brazo a la altura del pecho, reteniendo a Iori, evitando que continuara con aquella locura. Iori frenó jadeante aún con las manos en contacto con la piel desnuda, sobre los costados del castaño. Inclino la cabeza hasta la altura del hombro de Kyo, quien yacía medio erguido e igualmente jadeante.

– ...que me has hecho Kusanagi...– fueron las palabras que Iori pronuncio en voz baja al oído de Kyo, un escalofrío erizo la piel del castaño, descendiendo por la columna y acunándose en el vientre. Iori de repente alejó a Kyo con extrema violencia haciéndolo chocar contra el piso acolchado. Se irguió con lentitud, ocultando el rostro, marchándose sin mediar mas palabras. Su respiración se denotaba agitada y su paso presuroso.

Kyo miro el techo con perplejidad y miedo, anonadado por aquel contacto, abrumado por aquellos sentimientos completamente nuevos para él, sin poder razonar con claridad lo sucedido. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo maldiciendo sin cesar. ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Por que? Se giro en posición fetal apretando un brazo contra la entrepierna, sintiendo su propia excitación presionar contra el pantalón. ¿Por que Kyo? pensó, reprochándose a sí mismo el sin fin de sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. ¿Por que reaccionar así ante la persona que mas daño te ha hecho? Maldijo avergonzado, abrumado y confuso, mientras apretaba a través de la tela gruesa del pantalón, la rigidez que no parecía ceder.

– ...que me has hecho tu a mi Yagami...– habló muy bajo Kyo, para si mismo. El calor del momento, el choque de inusitado deseo que había nacido entre ambos en ese instante casi demencial, le cegó a Kyo el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre si mismo y sobre lo que acechaba en la lejanía.

Kyo escucho como las puertas de la cabaña, chocaban con violencia y todo el interior de la casa se llenaba de un aire helado y fresco. Iori...pensó con cierta calidez y lo invadió la rabia y la vergüenza ante aquella sensación.

Se percato al principio, solo con un leve susurro, de la voz de una mujer.

"...Que has hecho..." Kyo dio un respingo consciente de que era imposible escuchar aquella voz fuera del sueño. Su reproche lo entendió demasiado tarde, lo escuchó demasiado tarde. El sonido entrópico del espectro era tan claro como el agua que corría en algún lugar lejano de aquel templo y que resonaba en los oídos de Kyo.

Iori salio como un toro en brío de la cabaña, la excitación desbordada en su cuerpo lo ahogaba, las voces de la sangre Yagami, acosaban atronadoras maldiciéndolo a él mismo por primera vez en su vida, gritando aturdidoras, exigiendo la sangre del Kusanagi. Iori se estremeció trastabillando en las escalas, avanzando a tientas hasta chocar con la fuente raída de mármol. La respiración la tenía entrecortada, no podía pensar con claridad, se sentía casi al borde del disturbio. La ferocidad de las voces era atronadora y su propio deseo por Kyo, mezclado con la intensión asesina de las mismas, se le hacia insoportable. Había perdido el control, había hecho algo imposible, incapaz de prever aquel sentimiento que había fluctuado desbocado e irracional.

Con la expresión estupefacta y enrojecida de Kyo en la memoria, Iori maldijo con profunda ira frustrada, agobiante, incapaz de odiar aquello. Dio un golpe furioso a la fuente, chocando con estrépito los nudillos. El mármol cedió a la potencia, astillando el borde en muchos pedazos que salieron despedidos. La mano le sangró un poco y agradeció sentir un dolor ajeno al disturbio, que anidaba en su pecho. Deseaba matar a Kyo, deseaba poseer a Kyo. Quería herirlo hasta bañarse en su sangre y a la vez deseaba verlo gemir disfrutando en respuesta a su agresión. Estaba enloqueciendo, su mente era un caos insondable entre la pulsante exigencia de la sangre y lo que sea que presionaba su pecho al pensar en el castaño.

Camino vacilante y estremecido por el dolor agudo del disturbio contenido hasta llegar a los autos estacionado, se posó ahogado y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre al lado del Audi. Debía alejarse, no podía quedarse en aquel lugar, si se acercaba una vez mas a Kyo estaba seguro de que lo mataría.

"¡Mátalo! ¡Destájalo! ¡Mátalo!" gritaban las voces ensordecedoras. Iori se puso en cuclillas frente al auto, el dolor intenso le aturdia, pero un atisbo leve de cordura asomo en medio del padecimiento. No podía dejar a Kyo solo, si caía presa de la conexión nuevamente y no lograba liberarse...pensó con temor, una furia desbocada se sumo al odio.

– No me controlas Orochi. – gruño con un acceso doloroso de sangre en la garganta. Apretó los puños contra la carrocería abnegando las voces al silencio, soportando lo insoportable.

Como una respuesta a sus temores, Iori escucho un grito sordo de Kyo proveniente de la cabaña. Maldito Kusanagi, pensó, furioso con este por ser tan débil ante la conexión. La consternación ante lo que pudiese suceder con el castaño, aplacó una parte de los iracundos rugidos del disturbio. Iori regresó con paso firme, deteniéndose en el dintel a escupir otro tanto sanguinolento.

Kyo gruño sintiendo el vértigo ingrávido, arrastrarlo al abismo. No, maldición, pensó. No estaba el ancla que lo sostenía a la realidad. Iori se había alejado con la intensión de no regresar y a pesar del abismo que lo embriagaba, agradeció testarudo, la ausencia de Yagami. No era momento para razonar lo sucedido entre sabanas ensangrentadas. Si el maldito espectro lo quería, allí estaba él y no retrocedería un paso más hasta tener clara la ubicación.

La rabia refulgía avivando la llama de su existencia, el coraje cegada el sentido de auto conservación y Kyo se sintió capaz de obtener la respuesta tan buscada a costa de cualquier cosa. La realidad perdió significado y le advino el estado onírico del vinculo.

Nada fue leve, todo cayó sobre Kyo con renovada intensidad, pesado, destozando todo a su paso. Lo primero antes que cualquier otra percepción, fue el dolor ensordecedor. Kyo sintió como su voz se elevaba en un gemido desgarrador, para luego percibir que no era su voz, si no la de su padre.

– ¡Aquí me tienes hijo de puta, ven por mi! – grito furioso abriendo su ser a la oscuridad que se cernía violenta, tiñendo todo de un negro abismal. El primer impacto dio de lleno en los sentidos, abnegandolos en dolor, el segundo impacto rasguño su alma, buscando arrancarla con violencia, el tercero choco incapacitado ante las flamas rojas y furiosas que se extendían quemando la oscuridad misma. Kyo se sintió agonizar, pero aún así caminó temerario en medio de la densa negrura. Enfrentando con un fuego salvaje aquel sudario de la noche.

Su cuerpo se desprendió en pedazos, que la oscuridad separo minuciosamente. La voz de su padre era cada vez mas intensa y el espectro arrancó la carne como una bestia hambrienta. El dolor, que rozaba los limites de la locura paso a un segundo plano y Kyo vio en tercera persona, su cuerpo siendo engullido por una sombra cósmica. Las imágenes del lugar se hicieron tan nítidas como la realidad. La tarde caía filtrando sus rayos cobrizos por los espacios abiertos de un techo muy alto. La presencia de Kyo era atraída como por un Imán hacia el altar central, y allí lo vio. Desnudado, encadenado a las vigas de madera, hecho un mar de sangre, con el cuerpo agrietado en pequeñas y múltiples heridas.

– Kyo. –habló Saisyu Kusanagi con el cabello humedecido y apelmazado por el sudor. Uno de sus ojos ya inexistentes dejaba ver una densa lágrima escarlata. La furia mas primigenia llego a Kyo. Eso era él en ese momento, un espectro sin cuerpo compuesto por ira y fuego.

La imagen del templo se alejó como rebobinando un vídeo y Kyo se vio en ojos de su padre, como en una película muda, con un anciano gordo que parecía gritar aterrado y el viejo escolta tatuado luchando aguerridamente contra dos hombres de túnica, Kyo estaba inclinado bajo un peso colosal, invisible y al frente suyo aquel Kusanagi de la fotografía, sonreía con malicia.

Kyo regresó ante la imagen de su padre, que con la cabeza agachada la giraba en negación cansina. Jamás había experimentado un odio tan vívido como en aquel instante. Su padre había deseado ocultar todo de Kyo, pero de alguna manera intuitiva, gracias al vinculo, el castaño supo donde estaba.

– Vendré por ti. –habló Kyo con la furia ardiendo, con todo su ser hecho fuego–. Resiste.

– No, no sabes nada hijo. Acá perderás todo. – respondió Saisyu apagado con el cuerpo descolgado bajo el toque de hierro que lo sostenía.

El lapso fuera del tiempo, como el recuerdo dentro de un sueño, finalizo. Kyo sintió como su cuerpo hecho trizas se armaba nuevamente. El dolor ya le era impersonal, el mismo era fuego, el mismo era destrucción.

Una flama violeta estallo crepuscular en la oscuridad. Todas las luces se habían reducido moribundas y bajo las manos de Iori Yacía un espectro consumido, ardiendo hasta desaparecer.

– ¡Kyoo! – Gritó Iori iracundo, reduciendo a cenizas interminables espectros que se levantaban de las sombras.

Kyo volvió de golpe a a la realidad, no podía respirar y el dolor agobiante lo incapacitaba. Estaba arrodillado sobre las sabanas renegridas y las luces a su alrededor eran solo puntitos titilantes y moribundos. Escucho los rezos ascender entonados y la gravedad le oprimió el cuerpo casi aplastándolo. Pero se resistió, con un dolor lacerante en el pecho y un silbido ahogado al respirar logro erguirse tambaleante. Mas allá del tortuoso hecho de regresar a la realidad, la ira profunda lo embriagaba, los mataría a todos, a todos y cada uno.

Sin moverse ni un poco Kyo miro desencajado por la ira a los monjes espectrales que rezaban conteniendo sus movimiento, debilitando aún más su cuerpo. El equilibrio le fallaría en cualquier momento, su cuerpo lo traicionaría, pero su fuego no. Los monjes uno a uno combustionaron con violencia en una llamarada escarlata, furiosa. Las luces del lugar estallaron, al igual que los ventanales enormes, que despidieron una lluvia de cristales rotos sobre el exterior, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento que avivo las llamas. Toda la madera quedo reducida a cenizas, el piano, los libros, todo fue consumido por un fuego implacable. Incluso el sistema de control de incendios estallo antes de lograr activarse, cegando las llamas en los muros, donde una nube de nieve limitaba su trayecto a derramarse por la piedra.

Una llamarada violeta estalló incendiando el corredor con un gemido sordo de alguna victima, Iori se acercó al salón sosteniendo parte de un monje espectral que se consumía en su mano ensangrentada. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad con el fulgor rojo del disturbio contenido. Jadeante observó la escena.

Kyo yacía parado con el cuerpo tambaleante mirando a la nada, rodeado de llamas escarlata que se fueron tornando naranja con el paso frenético del viento, que le revolvía la tela de la camisa y el cabello. Kyo agacho la cabeza y a pesar de su cuerpo estremecido, caminó a paso firme en dirección a Iori. Su mirada transformada por un odio acérrimo y una calma asesina, cruzo la de Yagami. Aquel aire arrogante y altanero ahora acompañado con un dejo de inhumanidad, se teñía de rojos anaranjados, mientras que todo a su alrededor era solo una amalgama carbonizada de formas irreconocibles.

Las voces del disturbio rugieron como bestias enjauladas y famélicas, pero Iori las ignoró, sentía una desbordante satisfacción ante los restos del derroche de poder de Kyo.

El castaño se acerco a una distancia mínima donde el aliento de ambos se mezcló sin llegar a tocarse. La ferocidad en su expresión pulso en Iori un deseo desbocado por tocarlo y uno desgarrador por matarlo. El disturbio ya mas aplacado daba tumbos de bestia resistiéndose.

– Me voy...y no puedes evitarlo Yagami. –habló Kyo con un rictus intimidante–. ¿Vienes o te quedas? –puntualizo como si fuese una amenaza. Iori sonrió con malicia.

– Me necesitas Kusanagi. – respondió con el claro deseo de matarlo, de poseerlo. El disturbio le impedía ocultar aquel semblante y caotizaba su mente. Kyo guardó silencio inmutable, con la severidad puliendo los rasgos de su rostro. Empujo a Iori con el hombro, abriéndose paso hacia las puertas de la cabaña. Lo matices naranja se mezclaban danzantes con las llamas violeta, que ardían en la sala de estar, donde todo no divergía mucho del salón.

Bajo el dintel, metros después, el cuerpo de Kyo falló, resintiendo inevitable los daños. La carne es traicionera, pensó Kyo al perder sentir que se desplomaba.

Iori retuvo a Kyo por la espalda ayudandole a recuperar el equilibrio, pasando un brazo por su cintura y subiendo al pecho. Presionando con fuerza innecesaria.

– Has roto la conexión y parece que has descubierto donde esta tu padre. Felicitaciones Kusanagi. – habló con voz baja al oído de Kyo, su voz teñida de un matiz enrarecido. Kyo se separó con brusquedad tras recuperar el aplomo, incomodo con el contacto, consciente de lo sucedido apenas unos minutos atrás. Se alejó sin mirar a Iori en dirección a los autos estacionados.

Iori se detuvo empuñando la mano temblorosa un instante. Su mente comenzaba a retomar cierta claridad, a cuestionarle cada mínimo detalle de su contacto con Kyo. Iori lo vio alejarse a paso lento, fatigado y suprimió cualquier emoción relacionada a él. Debatirse entre evitar que cayera y la compulsión de herirlo cuando lo tocaba le era agotador.

Se tomo un instante para respirar el frío helado del anochecer, estabilizar su centro, y bajo los tintes naranja - violetas con que la noche se revestía a causa del fuego. Se disculpo en silencio con la memoria de Alexander.

Iori entró al auto, Kyo estaba con los ojos cerrados y el espaldar inclinado. Parecía dormido, pero cuando Iori encendió el motor su voz sonó ronca.

– En las montañas del norte, saliendo de Tokyo. Cuando lleguemos a la carretera principal, te daré indicaciones. – habló con fría calma manteniendo la quietud y los ojos dormidos.

Iori arrancó el motor del Audi sin mediar palabra. Recorrieron la carretera a gran velocidad dejando atrás una creciente llamarada bicolor. En el auto, el silencio reino revoloteando con el ulular del viento cortante. La consciencia de la presencia que ejercían mutuamente uno sobre el otro, no pasaba desapercibida tras el contacto descontrolado entre sus cuerpos, aún así, se permitieron enterrarlo en la quietud del trayecto, cómplice en la negación, y abnegado a la situación apremiante.

Las llamas bipolares ardieron en la noche nublada, iluminando el panorama ante los ojos perplejos de los vecinos. Desde hacia muchos años aquel lugar había pertenecido, en la infancia de muchos, al "Musician". Un viejo pianista solitario que le permitía a los niños de la zona el ingreso a sus jardines extraños, mágicos, diferentes. Aquel castillo de ensueños perdidos, ahora ardía bajo un firmamento oscuro, como una única antorcha en el olvido. Algunos aseguraron mas adelante, cuando los cuerpos de control apagaron el incendio, que en lo profundo de los bosques aledaños, se escuchaba una melodía de piano.

-

PD: Suelo actualizar primero en AO3 dadas las facilidades de la interface ^^. ( /works/6818641?view_full_work=true )

Muchas gracias por leer.


	23. Incursión

El Audi avanzó por la calzada a gran velocidad zigzagueando entre algunos autos de paso. El tráfico, que en las amplias carreteras externas al centro se limitaba a unos pocos vehículos, les facilitó el recorrido.

Iori condujo con la mirada perdida en una tormenta lejana que acechaba silenciosa entre destellos cubiertos en los lindes del firmamento oscuro. Dentro de él, el deseo de venganza amainaba intenso. La rabia fluía con la comodidad con que solía hacerlo, pero a pesar de disfrutar la idea de tener por fin entre sus manos a los perpetradores del ritual, era consciente del estado debilitado de ambos, y que, tras el descubrimiento de Kyo, cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen preparados para recibirlos. Nunca había sido alguien de planear detenidamente un ataque y menos cuando la sangre urgía por el conflicto, pero Kyo y el recuerdo aun latente de su muerte, parecían presionar en él, consideraciones que antes no importaban.

Miró un instante al castaño de soslayo, este continuaba recostado con el asiento levemente inclinado, tenía los ojos cerrados pero su respiración irregular era prueba de que se mantenía consciente. Su tes era pálida y su expresión tensa, la camisa descuidada y medio abierta dejaba entrever el pecho y sus cardenales. Iori sintió el impulso de tocarlo, sabiendo que esas marcas habían sido provocadas por el desesperado intento de traerlo a la vida, pero regresó la vista a la carretera apretando el volante con fuerza. Sintiendo las voces de Orochi, la de sus antepasados, enardecer ante el deseo superfluo.

"Es tu enemigo" Llegaron aquellas palabras como un sonido apagado, era la voz de alguien a quien conocía, una que logró separarse clara entre las voces irregulares que pedían la muerte del Kusanagi. Aquella voz no provino de lo que sea que acompañaba su existencia. Esta nacía de un recuerdo distante de la infancia. Es mi enemigo, pensó Iori. ¿Lo es, padre?

Viró por la carretera principal rumbo a la salida norte. El giro fue violento al tomar la curva y Kyo abrió los ojos ante la maniobra. Inclinó el asiento hasta la ventana y se percato de que estaban tomando ya el mismo camino que su padre. Él conocía bien esa carretera, la había recorrido muchas veces al viajar en la moto a velocidades extremas.

Faltaba poco, pronto llegarían al lugar donde visualizo el secuestro de Saisyu. Pensar en aquella memoria generó en Kyo una punzada dolorosa. Apretó los ojos por impulso, evitando sostenerse la cabeza, deseando no llamar la atención de Yagami.

Duele, pensó con rabia. Todo lo que estaba relacionado a ese maldito ritual dolía. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca había padecido tanto en sus años de vida y toda aquella locura había iniciado desde el momento en el que encontró a Yagami en ese hotel barato de aquella maldita ciudad. Observó a Iori con profundo resentimiento, con el impulso latente de inculpar todo lo que le rodea. El pelirrojo, con el cabello revuelto a causa del viento que se filtraba por la ventana entreabierta, mantenía aquella característica expresión álgida. Conducía concentrado en el camino, aunque en sus manos se denotaba el cuero tenso de los guantes, presionando con excesiva fuerza la cabrilla. Su mirada en algún lugar lejos de allí, sus labios rígidos, su piel fría.

Kyo sintió como la indignación cedió dando paso a una leve presión en el pecho, generándole un vacío suave en el vientre. Una sensación muy diferente mutó en él y el castaño se inclinó sobre el espaldar, girando el rostro hacia la ventana, ahogando una oleada de vergüenza. Cuestiono aquel irracional sentimiento de anhelo que lo invadía justo en ese momento. Pensando al borde del miedo, que era Iori quien lo producía. Suprimió un recuerdo vívido de sus cuerpos chocando y la calidez de sus manos desagarrando la piel, sin herirla. Mierda, pensó, despreciándose a si mismo por no evitar esa clase de pensamientos y en un momento tan inoportuno.

Unos minutos después, el auto se detuvo al borde de la carretera. Kyo bajó del vehículo y camino contemplativo por la zona donde su padre había sido capturado. Siguió los rastros de la memoria hasta el limite de la calzada y levanto la vista hacia la montaña, que se erguía como un golem silencioso en la oscuridad. Iori recostado en el capó del auto lo observaba con atención, sopesando el estado de Kyo y recordando la rápida estabilidad que le había proporcionado romper la conexión. Queria dilucidar si el castaño también se estaba reponiendo con rapidez.

Kyo visualizó los recuerdos ajenos, empezando por los arboles, luego un camino de piedra, el sonido del agua y algunas estatuas ocultas entre la maleza al lado de la carretera. Sabía que estaba cerca y esas estatuas lo guiarían. Se sostuvo la cabeza unos instantes ante las punzadas de dolor, no esperando menos. Miró a Iori de soslayo y se encontró con los intensos irises rojos, observándolo inexpresivos. Kyo regresó al auto haciendo un ademan de tirar el cabello hacia atrás, disimulando el dolor. Iori se inclinó, alejándose hacia la puerta del conductor.

– No te exijas mucho Kusanagi, ya estamos tras la pista y es solo cuestión de tiempo encontrar el lugar. –habló casi despreocupado sin mirarle, perdiendo su forma dentro de la carrocería.

¿Por que habla con esa casual tranquilidad? pensó Kyo molesto. Pero ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo? ¿Desde hace cuanto habría tenido Iori esas tendencias para con él?

"...que me has hecho Kusanagi..." Fue la voz del pelirrojo, ronca, susurrante, la que resonó en su cabeza al entrar al auto. Kyo gruño enojado consigo mismo. No era momento para pensar en ello.

El auto avanzo a menor velocidad, permitiendo visualizar los laterales boscosos de la carretera. Iori suspiro cansino y freno el Audi muchos metros despues.

– Suficiente. Vas a decirme ya mismo que demonios estas buscando. –habló Iori impaciente extendiendo un brazo para incorporar a Kyo en el asiento–. No soy tu maldito chófer Kusanagi, dime que estamos buscando.

Kyo miró detenidamente a Iori y resintiendo el contacto, alejó el brazo de un tirón suave. Ambos desviaron la vista algo incómodos con aquellos pensamientos que no parecían amainar.

– Son unas estatuas viejas, posiblemente de monjes, ocultas tras la maleza. Están cerca a un camino, pero este no esta pavimentado.

– Es posible que haya muchas rutas alternas en esta zona, debes ser mas especifico. Ya perdimos de vista la ciudad. – acoto Iori poniendo el auto en movimiento una vez mas.

– No esta muy lejos...puedo sentirlo. Se me hace familiar. – hablo Kyo por bajo mirando el bosque, pensando en Saisyu, seguro de que faltaba poco para llegar a él. Hablandole mentalmente a su padre para que resista.

– No parece muy confiable lo que dices. – acoto Iori irritado. Kyo lo miró de soslayo.

– "No tienes que confiar, solo debes hacer lo que digo" – repitio Kyo con un dejo cínico, mal logrado.

Ambos hombres sonrieron con sutileza amenizando un poco la incomodidad implícita.

– Es allí. – señaló repentinamente a un espacio abierto de maleza que se internaba entre la oscuridad del bosque. Iori estaciono el auto a un costado de la carretera y ambos caminaron a oscuras entre la hierba alta y los arbustos densos que ingresaban a la arboleda.

Shizuka ahogo un sollozo al escuchar el padecimiento de Saisyu, aquello le hacia perder la templanza y la heria profundamente. Lo habían torturado de manera reiterada en las ultimas horas, podía sentirlo en sus gritos ahogados, en aquellos lamentos incapaces de contener.

El silencio que había proseguido a la tortura la estaba matando de angustia. Podía percibir la desesperación en los actos de aquel hombre, con el objetivo de encontrar a Kyo, al portador de la espada Kusanagi. Miró el espacio donde la tenían confinada y limpió una vez mas las lágrimas. El cuarto era un espacio no muy amplio construido en madera oscura. El lugar estaba impregnado a hierbas y poseía solo una pequeña ventana de ventilación que daba al exterior nocturno.

Sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosas temiendo que hubiesen logrado encontrar a Kyo o que hubiesen matado a Saisyu en el proceso. Densas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas en un vano intento por evitarlas. Sus acompañantes habían sido asesinados y la habían encerrado en aquel lugar. La habían interrogado en varias ocasiones, indagando sobre el paradero de Kyo y aunque se había negado rotundamente en hablar sobre ello, no sabia que temía más; que no encontraran a su hijo y que Saisyu fuese sometido a mas desgarradoras torturas o que detuvieran el sufrimiento de su esposo tras haber atrapado a Kyo.

Lloró en silencio, con amargura, sintiéndose completamente inútil. Estaba tan cerca de su esposo y aún así no sabía como ayudarlo.

Las paredes eran delgadas placas de papel, así que podía escuchar casi todo lo sucedido en el salón central si se concentraba. Se mantuvo atenta y escuchó con atención como removían algo del piso, como cargaban y arrastraban cosas pesadas. El corazón le latía a un ritmo frenético y aterrorizado. Quería escuchar algo relacionado a lo sucedido, deseaba algún atisbo de respuesta. Mantuvo todo el silencio posible y se acercó a las puertas en las que sus vigilantes proyectaban sombras imponentes. Espero pacientemente cualquier sonido proveniente del gran salón.

Tras algunos pasos y sonidos de arrastre, su espera dio frutos.

– Le dejaron escapar...– sonó ronca y resentida la voz de Hotaru Kusanagi, el traidor.

– Señor Kusanagi. La capacidad destructiva del heredero es en extremo peligrosa. Dos de nuestros Bihksu fueron heridos de gravedad. El fuego de la espada es un poder incontrolable. Usted debe saber que Susano en persona la encontró dentro del cuerpo de Orochi y Amaterasu la imbuyo con el fuego sagrado. Todo eso, mucho antes de la existencia de las familias del sello.– habló uno de los monjes.

– ¿Vienes a justificar la ineptitud de los Kagura con viejas leyendas de dioses? Es solo un miserable chico que desconoce siquiera la responsabilidad que carga. Y ustedes, que se suponen son algunos de los mas aptos hechiceros Kagura, no pudieron reducir a un solo Kusanagi. – espeto Hotaru ,enojado, alzando la voz.

– Hemos de reiterar que no es cualquier Kusanagi. Es el portador de la reliquia mas poderosa de las tres castas. – el hombre hizo una pausa donde Shizuka contuvo el aliento–. Por otro lado, tampoco esta solo. El heredero del Magatama esta con él y fue Iori Yagami quien hirió de gravedad a nuestro maestro en medio de los efectos del disturbio, mientras realizábamos el ritual anterior con los Yagami. – dijo el segundo Bihksu de voz mas juvenil.

– Las flamas rojas, provenientes de la ira del sol, superan los poderes rezagados del fuego de Orochi. Si no hubiésemos roto la conexión a tiempo, los daños espirituales que hubiese generado la reliquia habrían consumido todo. Las bajas no se habrían limitado a algunos aprendices. – acoto el monje de mayor edad alzando un poco la voz.

– Los Yagami nos advirtieron de una posible alianza entre ellos y fue una absoluta necedad no acatar sus advertencias. Podrán ser solo dos hombres, pero son justamente los poseedores de las reliquias. – espeto el segundo Bihksu una vez mas. Shizuka apretó la tela de su kimono, preguntándose si Kyo había estado justamente con Iori Yagami cuando abandono la ciudad.

– Yo me encargué de que ustedes obtuvieran el espejo Yata con una facilidad absoluta, sin levantar siquiera sospecha alguna entre las familias. Es su deber arrancar la espada Kusanagi del cuerpo de ese inútil chico. Los Yagami pueden encargarse de su heredero como se estableció en un principio. –habló Hotaru enojado, ascendiendo la voz a cada palabra–. Es el pacto que hicimos entre las familias que custodian a la gran serpiente. Díganme monjes Kagura ¿Van a faltar a su palabra ahora? – preguntó altanero Hotaru Kusanagi. Shizuka ahogo un suspiro entrecortado al apreciar que no habían logrado dar con Kyo.

– Nosotros somos fieles a la tradición y jamás faltamos a la sagrada palabra Hotaru Kusanagi. El pacto sigue intacto. Obtendremos las reliquias. –puntualizo la voz grave del Bihksu mayor.

– Tambien hay otra cuestión. –interrumpió el tercer Bihksu–. Kyo Kusanagi perpetró dentro de la conexión. Es muy probable que conozcan nuestra ubicación ahora. El ritual funciona con el espejo y este tiene dos caras. Ambas partes pueden mirar a través de la teluria y al Kyo Kusanagim soportar la agresión del Yokai, debió haber visualizado este lado.

– Soportó la agresión del Yokai dices...–rió Hotaru Kusanagi por lo bajo–. A diferencia del Yagami, este chico si tiene mucho que perder supongo. – puntualizo. Shizuka escuchó como el sonido de los pasos se alejaba.

– Traigan a la señora Kusanagi. Tengo un trabajo que encomendare a ella. – Sonó la voz lejana del traidor. Shizuka se irguió frente a la puerta con coraje. Debía ser fuerte, no le permitiría usarla a ella para herir más a su familia. Las puertas se corrieron con lentitud, dos ninjas de la casta Kusanagi le abrieron el paso para el gran salón. Shizuka caminó erguida ofreciendo todo el desprecio que podía a los ninjas traidores.

En el gran salón yacían los dos Bihksu de rostro cubierto acompañados por Hotaru Kusanagi. Estaban vaciando la batea de metal forjado y un vapor oscuro de olor nauseabundo se levanto del recipiente. Shizuka se estremeció al pensar en que esa era la sangre de Saisyu y soporto con temple un doloroso nudo en la garganta. El contenido fue retirado y dos de los Bihksu observaban como combustionaba el metal, en un ritual de purificación.

Al acercarse al lugar indicado y ver a su esposo, Shizuka sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se resistió para no perder el equilibrio. El corazón le sangró de angustia y dolor aunque mantuvo el aplomo. Saisyu estaba en el piso derrumbado con la túnica superior Kusanagi cubriendo parcialmente su cuerpo decaído. Parecía muerto, lo cual casi la hace caer, pero no lo estaba, respiraba con suave dificultad. Estaba inconsciente. Sobre su piel reposaban múltiples heridas que eran atendidas con pastas herbales y humos tradicionales en manos de algunos Kagura.

– ¿Quieres ayudarlo querida Shizuka? –habló Hotaru amable–. Tengo la impresión de que ahora acataras mejor mis exigencias. Como puedes ver soy un hombre de palabra y tu me hiciste lastimar mas de la cuenta a nuestro pobre lider. –Las manos de Shikuza temblaban de ira y un dolor insondable–. Ya que te negaste a compartir conmigo algún tipo de información sobre tu hijo, tengo para ti un trabajo mas sencillo. –se acercó Hotaru, apretando con fuerza hiriente el brazo de la mujer–. Atiende a tu esposo, ayúdalo, sálvalo...dale la fuerza que necesita querida, has que pueda vivir por lo menos para ver una vez mas a su pequeño Kyo. – habló el traidor Kusanagi casi con dulzura. Las lágrimas se derramaron indemnes por el rostro de la mujer, sin apartar la vista de su esposo.

– Pagaras por todo esto. – puntualizo con la voz ronca y contenida, usando la cara del odio para expresarse. Hotaru frunció el ceño.

– ¿Es eso una amenaza querida? – dijó sonriendo, tras lo cual la empujo levemente hacia Saisyu y se alejó de ella.

Shizuka se arrodillo al lado de su esposo y después de que los Kagura vendaran las heridas en silencio, abrieron un espacio para que ella se acercase a Saisyu. Shizuka envolvió en sus brazos a su esposo y sostuvo parte de su peso sobre su regazo. Miró a Hotaru Kusanagi con un odio que había desconocido toda su vida. Los hombres estaban hablando sin darle importancia a la presencia de la mujer.

– Es un hecho que vendrán a nosotros, pero por mas poderoso que sea, lo reduciremos con facilidad. – habló Hotaru a los monjes Kagura que aguardaban al otro extremo del salón. Su voz resonaba fuerte en el espacio amplio.

– No esta solo. – le recordó el Bihksu de voz mayor.

– Si, lo sé. Iori Yagami. Desplegare los ninjas en la zona, dejare los tres hombres armados dentro del templo y...–

– No. –interrumpió el Bihksu menor–. El destino de nuestra historia sera decidido por los dioses y los poderes relacionados a las sagradas familias. No sera marginado por la desmoralización humana. – putualizó el monje.

– Entiendo...–miró Hotaru al Bihksu, silencioso pero iracundo–. Respetare las tradiciones. –habló con cierto toque de cinismo y sonrió con levedad–. Solo los poderes relacionados con las familias dices...– acotó por lo bajo a modo de sarcasmo, mirando la platea ya limpia, donde se habían vertido la sangre de tantos.

Los dos monjes aguardaron silenciosos sin dar el brazo a torcer.

– Esta bien...Haruki. –se dirigió a uno de los ninjas–. Informa a mis escoltas que patrullen la zona del bosque y organiza a algunos ninjas que también recorran el territorio. El resto, los quiero dentro del templo.

– Si señor. –hizo una reverencia el ninja, antes de desaparecer tras el portón.

Shizuka organizaba el cabello desordenado de Saisyu, podía sentir la fiebre alta y la respiración trabajosa.

– Resiste Saisyu. – le habló muy bajo a su esposo. Ya debían de haberse cumplido las horas de ausencia que había dictaminado en la casa Kusanagi, pensó. pronto vendrían los miembros leales a la familia y los rescatarían. Por favor Kyo, no vengas aquí, no podría soportarlo.

– Por cierto. – acoto Hotaru a los ninjas que se retiraban del salón–. Avisen a los Yagami. Digan que si aún están buscando, hemos encontrado a su heredero. – Fueron las últimas palabras que Shizuka percibió del traidor antes de que este abandonara el salón.

Tras un rato de avanzar en la oscuridad, y acomodar la vista a la tenue luz nocturna, salieron a un camino poco ancho cubierto de hierbajos y atravesado por raíces. La tierra, húmeda y pantanosa, no les facilitaba el avance. Kyo giró al costado ascendente y se movió rápido, esquivando algunas piedras que sobresalían en el camino. Finalmente se detuvo empujando a un lado unos arbustos de crecimiento salvaje, revelando tres estatuas de piedra oscura, enfiladas de una serie, cubierta por la maleza.

Iori se alejó a un costado al ver los monjes de piedra de los que Kyo había hablado y trepó a uno de los arboles de tronco grueso, escalando con un par de saltos. Entre el follaje oscuro y la densa sombra que tomaba forma de montaña, Iori divisó en lo alto de la misma, un par de tímidos puntos flamantes en la oscuridad.

– Hay luces en lo alto de la montaña, luces tenues. – hablo a Kyo, que urgaba entre los arbustos de crecimiento salvaje, buscando alguna pista del cruce de alguien mas, pero sin mayor éxito gracias a las densas sombras de la noche. Kyo levanto la vista en dirección a Iori que era solo una silueta espectral entre las ramas superiores.

– Ese debe ser el templo. Tiene que serlo. ¿Que tan lejos esta? ¿En que dirección? – preguntó acercándose al árbol. Iori descendió con un par de movimientos fluidos y cayó pesado frente al castaño.

– Subiendo por el lado izquierdo. A mitad de la montaña. Aseguró, avanzando en la dirección indicada. Kyo acompasó su ritmo y ambos se internaron entre los surcos divididos por arboles.

No tardaron mucho en chocar con piedra pulida y organizada. Unos viejos escalones abandonados al olvido, derruidos por la naturaleza circundante, se empotraban en la tierra bajo la hierva húmeda. Un par de truenos estallaron en el cielo iluminando con un flash temporal la piedra envejecida que se internaba en lo alto de la montaña.

– Por aquí subieron, estos escalones dan al templo. – exclamó Kyo ansioso y ascendió rápido por los desvaídos bloques de piedra. Iori le dio alcance y lo detuvo, ambos se miraron con intensidad.

– ¿Que? –pregunto Kyo soltándose del agarre. Iori lo jaló una vez mas sin brusquedad internándolo entre los arboles.

– Es un hecho que como mínimo deben estar vigilando la zona. –habló Iori por lo bajo en medio de la espesura–. Pueden estar aguardando por nosotros mientras nos movemos a una emboscada. Son ninjas Kusanagi. ¿Recuerdas? – acotó Iori algo cínico y Kyo le miró molesto. Bajo la penumbra los rasgos del pelirrojo eran difusos, pero sus ojos tenían una intensidad carmesí.

Iori tenía razón, no podía dejarse cegar por la distancia, pensó. Debían ser cautelosos si querían obtener ventaja. Kyo se sentía seguro, sabia que su padre aun vivía, así que subir con calma era la mejor decisión.

Miró a Iori. Le ponía nervioso sentirlo tan cerca. ¿Que necesidad tenía este de hablarle tan bajo y a tan poca distancia? Pensó. Luego la imagen de los ninjas del templo Kagura llegó a él y se molesto por su auto respuesta a la cuestión. ¿Que eres Kusanagi, una maldita quinceañera? Maldijo por lo bajo irritado.

– Entiendo. No me creas imbécil. – espeto molesto al darle la razón a Iori y apártalo con suavidad.

Iori sentía el calor del cuerpo de Kyo cerca suyo. El castaño estaba ansioso, podía percatarse con solo sentir su tacto titubeante. Deseaba acercarse, tocarlo solo un momento. Lo deseaba, no por él, si no por las voces, que aturdidoras, reaccionaban a cualquier mínima proximidad. Quería resistir permanentemente los impulsos de la bestia, que le exigía lastimar a Kyo. Quería tocarlo y callarla demostrando su control sobre sí.

– Has tenido un gran repertorio de acciones que me hacen difícil no creerlo. –puntualizo alejándose del Kusanagi. Comprender que ahora lo percibía de forma diferente, le irritaba.

Kyo se contuvo de responder, sabiendo que aquello podría tornarse en una replica infinita.

– Mantengamos distancia del camino, pero sin alejarnos demasiado. Necesitamos guiarnos por el bosque y no se tú, pero yo no veo un demonio. No quiero desviarme y perder mas tiempo. – acoto adelantándose entre la espesura.

El primero en verlo no fue Kyo, que era quien estaba mas cerca. Al ir un par de metros atrás, fue Iori quien percibió la forma oscura reflejar destellos metálicos ante el estallido de un nuevo relámpago no muy lejano. Era una persona armada.

Iori se agacho un poco y con un movimiento rápido avanzó en dirección a Kyo. El hombre armado parecía no haberlos percibido aún, pero Kyo avanzaba sin percatarse de la sombra acechante, justo a unos pasos de su encuentro.

Iori llegó hasta el castaño justo cuando este cruzaba un tronco grueso que bloqueaba la visibilidad entre él y el vigilante. Envolvió a Kyo en un agarre rápido por la espalda y con una de sus manos cubrió la boca del castaño, sabiendo bien la mala reacción que este iba a tener ante el asalto inesperado.

Kyo reaccionó con agresividad y deslizándose en una maniobra defensiva, empujo a Iori contra el tronco haciéndole perder el equilibro. Los pies de ambos se deslizaron por la hierba humedecida y la tierra pantanosa, el sonido pastoso del choque contra la madera no fue bien disimulado por el trueno y el hombre armado giró alerta. Ambos estaban sentados entre las raíces con los cuerpos estrechados.

– Soy yo imbécil.–susurro Iori ronco por el golpe recibido en el costado–. Hay alguien armado tras el árbol, no te muevas maldición. – ambos guardaron silencio, la silueta oscura del hombre se acercó al costado del tronco. El vigilante vestía una armadura kevlar y un extraño visor de varios objetivos, le rodeaba los ojos.

De manera inconsciente Iori ciño a Kyo contra sí. Si el hombre daba unos pasos mas y giraba el arma, quedaría justo con la cabeza de Kyo frente al cañón. En ese momento donde las palpitaciones bajaron expectantes y la respiración se regulo a un mínimo, otro relámpago estalló en el firmamento iluminando el bosque.

Sus cuerpos, tensos ante la situación, ceñidos con fuerza entre sí, reaccionaron con inapropiada capacidad de recordación, llenándose de una excitación volátil ante el peligro y la cercanía mutua. Ninguno de los dos se percato del cuerpo del otro, pero ambos controlaron la sensación propia con aplomo.

El hombre agacho la cabeza maldiciendo el destello enceguecedor en el visor. Retrocedió unos pasos y levanto la mano para recalibrar el equipo y así evitar nuevos deslumbramientos.

Kyo giró veloz y con un movimiento casi felino, se alejó de Iori. Hizo una señal silenciosa a este hacia la otra dirección y de manera sincronizada ambos flanquearon al vigilante.

Iori llamó la atención del hombre cuando Kyo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. El mercenario estaba encuadrando el visor en su lugar cuando escucho el ruido a un costado. Apunto con una reacción veloz y vio a Iori parado a escasos metros de él, frente al cañón del arma. Justo antes de que pudiese reaccionar Kyo ya lo tenía atrapado en una llave asfixiante. Iori con otro movimiento preciso lo desarmó y el hombre pataleo por falta de aire hasta que cayó desmayado de los brazos rígidos del castaño.

Ambos observaron exultantes la escena, con el deseo de una mirada cómplice, pero con la vergüenza amainando en la excitación ya difusa.

– ¿Crees que hayan muchos? – habló Kyo en cuclillas al lado del vigilante, mirando el arma despectivo.

– No lo sé, pero así sean pocos, las armas son una cuestión peligrosa. Debemos buscar la forma de localizarlos y eliminarlos primero. – acoto Iori acercándose al hombre inconsciente.

– Creo que encontré una. -dijo Kyo levantando del cinturón un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación remota.

– Toma el visor también, puede sernos de utilidad. – ordenó Iori mientras con un fulgor purpura casi azulado, en una flama densa y concentrada, inutilizaba el arma.

Entre los dos levantaron al hombre y lo amordazaron en una rama elevada, con las correas de seguridad que llevaba.

– Eso será suficiente. – espetó Kyo molesto con Iori por sus intenciones, este gruño desdeñoso. Seguía considerando mejor decisión, matar al vigilante.

Subieron furtivos entre la densa arboleda, moviéndose con mas libertad gracias al visor nocturno. Caminaron separados para cubrir mas terreno y tener mejor visibilidad.

En los minutos siguientes se reportaron, en una conversación corta, otros dos merodeadores, y junto con sus voces la lluvia hizo presencia.

– Aquí zona oeste, el lado del río esta despejado. Ya no volví a ver a esos malditos ninjas que me ponen de los nervios. Como van ustedes, Kazu y Kei.

– La zona este esta despejada, aunque he visto algunos de esos monos sombra cruzando. Los jodidos relámpagos me hicieron calibrar el visor. Aparte de eso no hay novedad.

– Ahh esta maldita lluvia otra vez, todo sería mas fácil si me dejan meterle una bala en los sesos a esos malditos que se supone vienen en camino.

– El jefe los quiere vivos y ordenes son ordenes. Un disparo en una pierna debe ser suficiente. Igual dijeron que los necesitaban vivos, no completos. Por cierto ¿Kei no ha dado respuesta?

– Tsk, debe estar echándose una meada. Ojalá se les congele el culo a esos malditos ninjas. Odio la lluvia. – gruñó el hombre antes de cortar.

Decidieron moverse sigilosos al lado oeste. En esa zona el bosque bajaba su densidad dejando ver pequeños claros de hierva alta bajo los destellos azulados y la lluvia. Encontrar al mercenario no se les hizo difícil desde la zona abierta, reducirlo tampoco.

Combatir juntos parecía algo innato en su naturaleza, la comodidad de compartir un objetivo los llenaba a ambos de cierta satisfacción.

Tras inutilizar el arma y avanzar con mayor rapidez gracias al segundo visor nocturno, localizaron al tercer mercenario en el lado este.

La silueta del hombre yacía mucho mas cerca del templo, recostado bajo un árbol frondoso escampando la lluvia que se tornaba torrencial. Iori y Kyo se acercaron entre la frondosa oscuridad, empapados. El sonido del río, aumentado por la corriente alimentada en las montañas, les facilito la emboscada. El arma cayó inutilizada y el hombre se desplomo asfixiado por Iori. Los tres hombres fueron reducidos con una sincronización impecable.

– Nos arriesgaremos a que hayan mas, pero no podemos esperar. Es momento de entrar al templo. – habló Kyo quedamente lanzando el visor al lado del hombre amordazado. Levantó la vista hacia el templo Kusanagi, que en lo alto tras la arboleda, revelaba destellos llameantes de antorchas cubiertas que rodeaban los balcones cerrados.

– Hay que hacer esto rápido Kusanagi. No podemos permitir que lleguen a escapar. – dijo Iori con un brillo asesino en la mirada, reflejando un fulgor escarlata al estallar un relámpago mas en el firmamento. Kyo sentía una templanza absoluta, el odio ya no estaba en él, pero la resolución que tenía apoyaba las sed de venganza de Iori.

Ingresaron a la zona del templo por la parte baja, las antorchas iluminaban parcialmente el suelo de piedra donde estaba cimentado el templo. El lugar se erguía en tres plantas sostenido por enormes bigas de madera. Las plantas estaban separadas en dos balcones, que en su ascenso, reducían un poco el tamaño. La segunda planta era la única que proyectaba luz interna y ambos decidieron no ingresar por las puertas principales.

La quietud que reinaba alrededor del templo era fantasmagórica. En su notable antigüedad, las estatuas de formas irreconocibles y gargoleas, goteaban bajo mohosos parches verdes. Casi todas las inscripciones que rodeaban la construcción eran solo vestigios ilegibles de símbolos que alguna vez pudieron ser importantes. Los colores desvaídos dejaban ver tonalidades rojizas como la sangre oxidada, lanzando gemidos de madera ante las corrientes de viento.

Ambos se recostaron contra uno de los muros ciegos, laterales a la calzada, donde las monstruosas figuras de piedra se enfilaban bajo la tormenta. Calcularon la altura del balcón, agradeciendo por un instante el refugio temporal ante la helada lluvia. Los vahos de vapor revolotearon agitados mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Se sentían imbuidos con renovadas energías, la emoción del combate y el ardor irascible ante la idea de encontrar a los culpables, los llenaba de un deseo de intensidad compartida. Aún así sus cuerpos resentían con facilidad el esfuerzo, en especial Kyo al cual la respiración se le agitaba con a cada acción pesada. Les tomo un minuto calcular el acceso al balcón.

Iori hizo un señal silenciosa a Kyo para que usara su cuerpo como punto de apoyo. Kyo hizo una mueca arrogante pero conforme y tomo un poco de distancia. Corrió veloz apoyando el pie en las manos de Iori y aprovecho la fuerza impulsora, cayó con un movimiento grácil e impecable en el balcón de la segunda planta.

Iori repitió el movimiento de Kyo, pero apoyándose contra una estatua cercana. Estaba mas retirada del linde del balcón, pero él se sentía con mayores fuerzas que el castaño para hacer la maniobra. El impulso fuerte lo levanto lo suficiente para quedar al borde del bloque tallado, pero al posar el peso sobre la vieja madera ajada, esta cedió en un sonido húmedo y sordo que le hizo caer.

Kyo se inclino en un movimiento rápido sosteniendo a Iori de la camisa, dándole a este un apoyo en su brazo. Iori se incorporo equilibrando con fuerza la gravedad que tiraba de él y cayó dentro del balcón, quedando de rodillas sobre Kyo. La lluvia ahogo el sonido de la madera al caer. Ambos respiraron entre vahos agitados y cálidos que se mezclaron a poca distancia.

– Buen movimiento Kusanagi. – habló Iori sin romper el contacto. Kyo lo alejó con suavidad, separando el torso de Yagami de sí. Asintió con la cabeza despreocupado, sin mirarlo directamente, con una sensación tibia en el cuello.

Iori se irguió ante la inmensidad proporcional de aquella construcción, nunca había visto un templo japones con aquellas proporciones, el ancho del balcón superaba tres veces las medidas de los templos centrales. Incluso el alto parecía doblar en proporciones al templo Kiyomizu de Kyoto.

Kyo se intento levantar, pero solo logro quedar arrodillado emitiendo un gruñido leve. El abdomen había resentido con una fuerte punzada de dolor, el movimiento con que sostuvo al pelirrojo. Iori se acercó a Kyo y bajo la mano para para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero frenó en seco con un dejo titubeante ante la oleada asesina que lo impulsó. Las voces gruñeron y su presencia se plantó con ímpetu.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Iori a Kyo, manteniendo distancia. Este reía bajo ante las punzadas de dolor, una risa amarga de auto reproche. Tomo aire y se irguió de golpe soltando un leve gruñido.

– Estoy bien. –dijo altanero–. Vamos por esos mal nacidos.

Recorrieron el ancho mirador buscando un acceso al interior del templo, sus sombras se proyectaban abruptas contra la madera ante la caída de la luz que buscaba hacer contacto con la tierra. Los truenos estallaban como rugidos sobrenaturales en la floresta nocturna.

Kyo observó una rendija iluminada por una luz cálida, deslizó los dedos para hacerla ceder pero la madera se resistía. Ambos presionaron y jalaron con delicadeza hasta que la puerta se abrió entre gemidos estrepitosos. Deslizaron la delgada pared de madera y accedieron a un pasillo con muy poca iluminación. El corredor se extendía ancho, dividido por un muro grueso muro de roble tallado que parecía cortarse metros mas adelante. Toda la extención del balcón estaba sellada con ventanas cubiertas. El repiqueteo agresivo de la lluvia era el único sonido que lograban percibir dentro del templo.

Caminaron con cautela escuchando su propio peso rechinar en la madera gruesa del piso. Las antorchas pequeñas parecían languidecer en un último aliento.

"Kyo..." escuchó el castaño que le llamaban.

– ¿Dijiste algo Yagami? –preguntó, pero Iori estaba varios metros mas adelante en el linde del muro de madera y no respondió.

"Kyo...no...debes" Se escucho un avez mas el sonido, somo si retumbara débil en su cabeza. Kyo salió a un pasillo mucho mas amplio, pero la falta de luz obstruyó cualquier apreciación. "Kyo...debes bajar..." Kyo giró alarmado, ya tenia la leve seguridad que era la voz de Chizuru. ¿Estarían intentando establecer una vez mas la conexión? pensó alterado y observó la pared amaderada del corredor interno siendo tragada por la oscuridad.

Percibió una luz potente tras de sí, las antorchas del pasillo titilaban con una luminosidad demasiado pálida para el fuego. Apreció como su sombra se extendía y la forma que tomaba no era la suya. Adopto una posición defensiva temiendo haber caído ante otra alucinación del ritual, pero la sombra se movió esbelta y atemporal, levanto un brazo delgado y señalo en una dirección. Kyo miró entre sorprendido y asustado la escena, no sabía que pensar de aquello cuando una mano helada tiro de él por el brazo.

– ¿Que haces Kusanagi? – sonó la voz de Iori en tono bajo. Kyo lo miró confusó y regresó la vista al muro, pero en este ya no se proyectada ninguna sombra.

– Mira...– exigió Iori su atención. El pelirrojo encendió una flama violeta en la mano, que despidió brillos magenta. Acerco el brazo a la densa oscuridad tras de si y Kyo percibió como la mano flamante de Iori se desvanecía en la negrura.

– Dentro la visibilidad es muy limitada incluso con el fuego. –espetó Iori girando la mano en el pozo de oscuridad–. Acceder al interior de este templo fue muy sencillo y lo sabes.

– Lo sé. –respondió Kyo cortante, angustiado por su padre–. Pero no retrocederé un paso más. Puedes esperar aquí si lo deseas. –acotó altanero. Iori dio un bufido irritado y sonrió malicioso.

– Intentare no hacer arder a tu padre en el proceso. – acoto Iori internándose en la densa oscuridad.

– Como si fuera a permitírtelo. – respondió Kyo con una sonrisa arrogante.

El cruce luego del pasillo se torno repentinamente negro, ambos recorrían el lugar con movimientos cautelosos, intentando percibir cualquier movimiento en el interior. Las flamas de tonos cálidos y fríos danzaban emitiendo un brillo leve, iluminando no mas allá de un metro. El aire se sentía pastoso y denso, llenando los pulmones de una pesadez sofocante.

Cruzaron un arco enorme, al cual no le divisaron la base. Al ingresar a un espacio donde la densidad del aire parecía cambiar, ambos percibieron como pequeñas flamas se encendían alrededor, desdibujando un espacio interno enorme. Las flamas despejaron la nube de oscuridad que los envolvía a medida que aumentaban su brillo.

El gran salón Kusanagi se reveló ante ambos por partes, quedando en los lindes del corredor, fuera de la zona central, aquel humo de oscura densidad. En la mitad del amplio espacio se encontraba un recipiente de metal grabado, con surcos de sangre seca impregnada en la madera. La ola de intensa negrura se aplacó hasta el otro extremo y frente a ellos, calmos, los observaban Hotaru Kusanagi y tres monjes, de rostro cubierto, con el simbolo Kagura en la túnica.

– Bienvenido joven Kusanagi. –habló Hotaru Kusanagi con dulce jovialidad–. Por fin nos vemos personalmente después de tanto esfuerzo por buscar nuestro encuentro.


	24. Revelación

Un destello violeta emano de las manos de Iori con una clara intención homicida. Kyo atravesó la mano con fuerza, impidiéndole el avance.

– No Yagami. Por favor. – le habló con tono amenazante pero un dejo suplicante en la mirada.

– Eres un chico agudo y con mucho que perder querido Kyo. – acotó Hotaru dando un paso a un lado con un ademan de la mano. Dos ninjas Kusanagi arrastraban el cuerpo mal herido de Saisyu Kusanagi, le sostenían de rodillas evitando que se desplomara.

Iori bufó iracundo, con o sin Saisyu Kusanagi mataría a ese hombre y a sus malditos monjes. Pero Kyo aún le sostenía con fuerza por el pecho. Iori podía sentir la ira contenida en el temblor de su mano, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma.

– Por favor. – escuchó el susurro suplicante de Kyo hacia él y apreció con cautela el perfil tenso del castaño, que no desviaba ni un milímetro la atención del Kusanagi traidor.

– ¡Kyo! – Se escuchó la voz de Shizuka alzarse impedida. Kyo sintió un miedo profundo que le generó un nudo en la garganta. Su madre ingresaba al salón siendo escoltada por tres monjes jóvenes con túnicas claras bajo el símbolo Kagura y dos ninjas traidores de la casta Kusanagi.

– No debiste venir Kyo. – habló Shizuka descompuesta ante la escena de su esposo herido, sometido entre enemigos y su hijo de apariencia decaída, a merced de asesinos–. No debiste Kyo...por que. – se lamentó con amargura, segura de que no habría modo alguno de evitar alguna perdida.

Iori ajeno a la emoción circundante calculó con frialdad la escena.

Estaban rodeados. Percibía el movimiento que se generaba en los pasillos que bordeaban el salón. Divisó unas inscripciones que brillaban con un fulgor pálido en los amplios dinteles que daban acceso al lugar. Símbolos desconocidos que emanaban con una fuerza opresora.

Calculó por lo menos seis ninjas diseminados en el interior, tres monjes acompañando a Shizuka Kusanagi y los otros tres, de rostro cubierto, aguardaban cerca al Kusanagi traidor. No lograba definir la cantidad de enemigos ocultos en los pasillos obstruidos por aquella brea gaseosa.

Si realizaban una ofensiva rápida el número de enemigos no sería un problema, pero los daños abarcarían a todos, incluyendo los padres de Kyo. Evitar lastimarlos los dejaría en enorme desventaja. Miró detenidamente el símbolo Kagura, que bordado en plata, se erigía en la tela que cubría los rostros de los monjes.

Los Kagura habían desaparecido a Chizuru, la heredera del espejo. Habían sido ellos, que por medio de rituales de sangre concertaron todo lo acontecido. Eso los transformaba en el enemigo mas peligroso al que enfrentar y debían ser los primeros en caer, pensó decidido.

– Ahora tengo tu completa atención joven Kusanagi.–habló Hotaru. Los monjes guardaban silencio cerca a la fuente. Kyo refulgía en un odio casi palpable, contenido por el temor ante el bienestar de sus padres–. Nuestra posición es simple Kyo. Tu me entregas la reliquia sagrada y yo no asesino a tus padres. –propuso Hotaru con una sonrisa cautelosa.

Kyo lo observó con una intensidad casi enfermiza, pero guardó silencio.

– Sabes Kyo. La reliquia debe ser entregada por voluntad propia. Si te resistes al ritual y nos obligas a asesinarte, pueden pasar años antes de que esta escoja un nuevo portador. Así que la situación es apremiante para ambos. Si tú me entregas la espada con docilidad, es muy posible que tu padre logre sobrevivir y que tu madre no sufra ningún daño.

– Esta mintiendo. – gruño Iori altanero, caminando hasta quedar a distancia media de la fuente.

– Iori Yagami. –la voz de Hotaru sonó condescendiente y Iori le miró fulminante–. Mis intereses distan mucho de relacionarse a ti y esta cuestión, meramente Kusanagi, no te incumbe. Si te retiras pacíficamente fuera de este templo, te permitiré partir sin ningún problema. –habló con cierta decencia venenosa. Los monjes que custodiaban a Shizuka se miraron algo confusos ante la propuesta.

Un fulgor violáceo chispeo flagrante por el cuerpo del pelirrojo a modo de respuesta.

– No me iré sin tu cabeza bastardo. –exclamó Iori agresivo.

– Esta bien. –alzó la voz Kyo–. Suelta a mi madre y déjalos ir. Si haces eso, me quedare a tu maldito ritual. –puntualizo autoritario–. Luego de que obtengas la espada, me llevaré a mi padre. – habló una vez más tras lo cual compartió una mirada con Iori, comunicando en silencio "no me falles en este momento Yagami"

– Tu no eres el que decide eso Kusanagi. – refuto Iori soez, no pensaba ir a ningún maldito lado. Pero se contuvo de actuar y aguardó de mala gana.

Hotaru observó con agudeza la influencia que Kyo ejercía sobre Yagami, silenciosa e inestable pero persuasiva. Tenía a Kyo donde quería, pero si presionaba la situación mas allá y se salia de control, perdería el momento mas importante y esperado, poseer para sí la reliquia de la familia. Necesitaba a Kyo completamente a merced de los Kagura y aquella expresión altanera y cautelosa, sumada a la presencia de Iori Yagami, no le gustaba nada.

Hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a los ninjas y Shizuka fue apresada por dos de sus hombres. La mujer ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y Kyo espabilo tenso, alternando la atención entre ella y Hotaru.

El hombre se acercó a Saisyu ordenando a los ninjas levantar el cuerpo debilitado del hombre. Extendió el brazo vendado de este hasta el recipiente grabado y con una daga delgada reabrió una de las heridas. La sangre goteo densa y Kyo dio un paso adelante con un fulgor involuntario que emano de sus manos.

Shizuka emitió un gemido corto cuando uno de los ninjas la apretó con brusquedad, lastimandola en signo de advertencia hacia el castaño. Las manos de Kyo temblaron, su corazón estaba en un vilo agitado con violencia. Jamás había experimentado tanta ira y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Iori no le permitiría al Kusanagi traidor obtener la reliquia de Kyo, pero si actuaba precipitadamente, por lo menos uno de los padres de este moriría. Podía sentir un enorme energía emanando del castaño, una violenta oleada contenida y estaba seguro de que ello no pasaba desapercibido ante los ritualistas. Entre los bombardeos de la tormenta que amainaba, Iori también percibía un murmullo bajo proveniente del piso inferior. Los rezos se filtraban como un zumbido grave, dando poder a las inscripciones carcelarias.

– Acércate. –habló Hotaru tras verter la sangre de Saisyu en el recipiente forjado que reposaba sobre una columna enana de madera. Kyo caminó lento hasta posarse en el sitio indicado. Los músculos tensos se marcaban a través de la tela delgada y húmeda, plegada a la piel. Hacia todo lo humanamente posible para resistir el impulso magnicida que se desencadenaba dentro de él ante la cercanía del traidor.

– Quítate la camisa. – ordenó Hotaru. Kyo observó tenso como su padre caía arrodillado con la cabeza gacha en los lindes de la inconsciencia y como su madre, que continuaba atenazada entre los brazos captores, lo miraba con ojos suplicantes y decididos a cualquier desenlace por ellos dos.

El castaño desabotonó y lanzó la camisa con violencia a un costado. Uno de los Bihksu se acercó a él tras haber imbuido los dedos en la sangre tomada del recipiente. Trazó en el pecho y la espalda de Kyo algunos símbolos mientras entonaba palabras indefinibles.

Iori maldijo mentalmente a Kyo. ¿Acaso tenia algo planeando o se estaba entregando sin resistencia a las exigencias de aquel bastardo? Consideró que ya no quedaban muchas opciones y que Kyo no tendría el temple para escoger entre la vida de sus padres.

El Bikhsu pronuncio algunas palabras más trazando las ultimas lineas de regresó al pecho del castaño. Kyo sintió como las marcas ardían indoloras y como algo dentro de él revoloteaba inquieto. Como si tuviese un enorme pájaro enjaulado en su pecho.

– Acepta el ritual Kyo, déjalo acceder a ti. – espeto Hotaru Kusanagi con ansiedad mal disimulada.

Kyo inexpresivo, no separaba la mirada intensa, cargada de profundo odio hacia el Kusanagi. El hombre molesto ante la actitud impredecible y reticente del castaño, deseó aplacar aquella febril voluntad.

– ¿Que se siente vestir la sangre de tu padre Kusanagi Kyo? –Provocó al castaño. Este se puso rígido y las manos le temblaron por segunda ocasión–. Soportaste bien la tortura de tu padre, pero dime. ¿Soportarías derramar la sangre de tu madre?

– ¡Cállate! –gritó Kyo con ferocidad lanzando un ataque flameante a Hotaru que retrocedió varios pasos sorprendido. Los monjes Kagura, que se encontraban preparados para cualquier reacción, ejercieron control sobre el castaño cuando este atacó. Sus voces, en una palabra corta, se elevaron a dúo y Kyo sintió como su cuerpo cedía ante una punzada aguda en el pecho y una presión inconmensurable. Gruño de dolor cayendo de rodillas.

Iori ya se encontraba sobre el Bihksu que había marcado a Kyo. En un movimiento rápido lo había desplomado por la espalda, estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo en un sonido sordo. El fulgor violeta estaba a punto de estallar su cráneo cuando la voz potente de Kyo se transformó en una negativa rotunda.

– ¡No Yagami! No. –exclamó Kyo conteniendo la intensa oleada de dolor que amenazaba con astillare los huesos. Shizuka se resistió con fuerza, decidida a morir, si con eso lograba que Kyo y Saisyu salieran de allí. El hombre de traje oscuro la apretó en una llave arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor.

– ¡Esta bien! Esta bien...déjalos ir y no me resistiré. –aseguró Kyo al traidor y levantó ambas manos con dificultad.

La presión sobre el cuerpo del castaño no cedió y este se rebatía de rodillas sin poder erguirse. Densas gotas de sudor le bajaban por el cuello mientras soportaba la presión que le cortaba el aliento. Iori maldijo ronco sin soltar al Bihksu.

– Déjalo ir Iori Yagami. –habló Hotaru, la sonrisa afable y cínica en su rostro había desaparecido. Hizo una señal cortante a los ninjas que apresaban a Shizuka y estos la soltaron.

– Por favor...–habló Kyo a Iori con las manos temblorosas por el esfuerzo y la mirada cargada de furia contenida.

Iori dejó ir de mala gana al Bihksu,que se incorporó tambaleante. Sin perder un minuto más, el monje se alejó de ambos hombres retomando la posición entre sus hermanos Kagura. Hizo por segunda vez el mantra y el castaño sintió una vez mas al animal enjaulado, revolcarse en su interior.

– Acepta el maldito ritual Kusanagi Kyo. – espetó impaciente Hotaru haciendo una tercera señal para llevar a Shizuka con Iori.

Kyo percibió en cámara lenta cada paso de su madre, siendo escoltada por los tres monjes menores. Sintió nauseas y la vista se le desenfoco un instante cuando permitió el acceso de los Kagura a su alma. Una oleada de dolor se concentro en el pecho y algo comenzó a jalar de él desgarrándole las entrañas. Se encorvo sobre si mismo sosteniéndose el pecho reticente ante la invasión y miró a su padre, sintiéndose acorralado.

Saisyu Kusanagi a espalda de los ritualistas, había sido descartado por los ninjas como una posible amenaza. Estos yacían en el centro del salón acortando la distancia de Iori, centrando su atención en el intercambio de Shizuka Kusanagi.

Saisyu observó fijamente a Kyo, sus ojos emitían un brillo extraño bajo el cabello enmarañado y el cuerpo desvencijado. Tenía la mirada de alguien que enfrenta con orgullo a la muerte. Kyo entendió en aquel momento, que lo que iba a suceder a continuación no tenía vuelta atrás.

Shizuka había arribado hasta Iori, los tres hombres Kagura la siguieron guardando distancia del pelirrojo. Iori reparó con minuciosa frialdad cada movimiento de estos. Si Kyo no pensaba elegir, él lo haría en su lugar.

– ¡Atrás mujer! –gritó dando un tirón abrupto a Shizuka, lanzando su cuerpo detrás de sí. Un telón de llamas violetas emergió entre él y los monjes.

– ¡Kyo! – Gritó una vez más, justo antes de redirigir el fuego suspendido en una oleada flamante que ondeo en dirección a los Bihksu. En ese instante, sincronizado con la reacción de Yagami, unas llamas anaranjadas se alzaron violentas desde el cuerpo herido de Saisyu Kusanagi. Abrasaron por la espalda a los Kagura mayores, que en un acto desesperado por defenderse de las flamas que convergían sobre ellos, detuvieron el ritual que sometía al castaño.

Kyo sintió como la presión desaparecía y en un movimiento veloz, avanzó entre la coalición de los fuegos. Envuelto en destellos de su propio poder, atravesó las llamas que conflagraban caóticas, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Saisyu Kusanagi.

Tras el estallido bicolor que hizo retroceder a los enemigos circundantes, aprovechando la conmoción, Kyo cargó a Saisyu en brazos. Una leve tristeza le acompañó al encontrar el cuerpo de su padre muy liviano. Retrocedió entre una llamarada violeta, que se alzó defensiva, rechazando el ataque de los Kagura y quemando el pedestal.

Al Kyo alejarse varios metros de la fuente en dirección a Iori, la parte media de las flamas Yagami se dividió abruptamente y un Bihsku la atravesó extendiendo los brazos en un ademan de atraer algo invisible. El movimiento evocó un brillo intenso en las inscripciones de Kyo y este se desplomó ante el dolor intenso de ser desgarrado por dentro. Cayó de rodillas entre bocanadas entrecortadas evitando soltar a su padre.

Iori avanzó hacia el castaño y levantó un Yamibarai que dejó surcos ardientes en la madera. El poder estalló de lleno en el Bihksu, que al evitar el impacto directo, rompió la concentración permitiendo a Kyo retomar el avance hasta su madre.

– Cuida de él. – habló el castaño con una sonrisa forzada. Shizuka asintió rodeando a Saisyu en un abrazo protector, viendo como su hijo regresaba a la batalla, asistiendo al heredero Yagami.

Iori estalló sin control furiosas llamas que rodearon devoradoras, evitando el acercamiento directo de los ninjas. Un instante después, la hoguera violácea cedió abriendo una circunferencia, golpeada por un poder invisible que el pelirrojo no logró rechazar. Kyo entró en escena reforzando el ataque de Iori y en una danza magenta-bermelon, su fuego fusionado se peleó contra el poder de anulación de los Kagura.

La llamarada se dispersó finalmente al ser presionada por todos los monjes juntos y unas sombras rápidas avanzaron por los flancos.

Iori recibió al primer ninja con un giro rápido, lanzando lejos el cuerpo de este, llameante y retorcido. Kyo bloqueó el siguiente ataque y con un agarre al cuello estalló en llamas a la sombra. El ninja rodó desesperado hasta quedarse quieto bajo una muerte abrasadora.

Uno de los Bihksu desdobló su imagen en una fractalidad de formas y avanzó contra Kyo. En una danza de estela plateada, atravesó el fuego del castaño, anulando cada llamarada en sus ataques. Kyo bloqueó los primeros golpes que estallaron en cristales lumínicos clon a clon, pero la velocidad desdoblada de estos le superó y al rechazar en pedazos desperdigados la ultima forma lumínica,recibió un impacto de lleno en el pecho. Retrocedió dos pasos sin aliento a causa de las heridas previas que palpitaban agobiantes.

Iori flanqueó al monje agresor ascendiendo un tajo limpio por el costado, el Kagura esquivó por poco el ataque, pero la tela del pecho a la cabeza se destajó, revelando el rostro del Bihksu. Su cara de rasgos finos y antinaturales, contrastaba con los ojos ciegos, dándole un aspecto de maniquí que parecía percibir sus formas sin verlos.

El monje rotó el cuerpo abriendo los brazos y desvió las llamas violáceas que se deshicieron en el aire. Cayó grácil unos metros atrás y juntó las manos en una posición particular. Los otros dos Bihsku rompieron un estado de concentración con efectos desconocidos para ellos y avanzaron hacia ambos mientras el Kagura de rostro descubierto pronuncia palabras resonantes.

Saisyu giró con dificultad el cuerpo hacia el piso, tomó un poco de fluido viscoso de la muñeca sangrante y plasmo símbolos sobre la madera. Shizuka lo sostuvo, pidiéndole guardar fuerzas mientras atestiguaba el combate de su hijo y Yagami.

Observó el entorno mientras Saisyu movía la mano con dificultad. Todo el lugar tenía pequeñas llamas, que rezagadas, ardían en los rincones del techo y el piso. El lugar se sentía muy caliente a pesar de que los monjes Kagura lograban ahogar la combustión de los ataques.

– Si Kyo se contiene por protegernos no podrán luchar bien...–respiró con dolor Saisyu–. Yo me encargare de protegerte Shizuka. Ellos deben encargarse de destruir el ritual. –acotó terminando la última marca y tras pronunciar algunas palabras mantuvo con mano temblorosa el Kuji-in.

Una película delgada de fulgor dorado los rodeó, encerrándolos en un espacio donde el sonido entraba limitado y las imágenes externas se desenfocaban. Saisyu recostó el cuerpo extenuado en su esposa, sintiendo los brazos cálidos de la mujer al envolverlo. Sonrió con tristeza y en medio de un agotamiento extremo, rogó al cielo sobrevivir lo suficiente para que la barrera se mantuviese.

Kyo y Iori se enfrentaban a una oleada de ataques, bloqueando el avance de los Kagura. Destellos de luz blanquecina estallaban desperdigados ante cada agresión de los dos Bihksu, generando ilusiones confusas en su forma y haciendo errar las maniobras de ambos.

Por los flancos llegaba el ataque de los ninjas, sin armas letales y aunque desplegaban todo su poder contra estos, el fuego era anulado golpe a golpe por los Kagura. Proyectiles pequeños surcaron el aire buscando un espacio donde plantar su contenido en el cuerpo de Iori, pero todos estallaban en las combustiones espontaneas de ambos herederos, mucho antes de llegar.

Iori bloqueó a un Bihksu, que desdoblado en formas luminosas, anulaba el fuego en sus impactos. Un ninja contraatacó flanqueando al pelirrojo, pero Kyo cubrió el movimiento desviando el kunai imbuido con algo viscoso. Asestó en el pecho del hombre una patada que lo lanzó varios metros atrás contra una de las columnas. El sonido sordo generó un eco desquebrajado y el hombre se desplomó inconsciente.

Iori se movió a un costado evadiendo con éxito el ataque del Bihksu e hizo un avance corto para bloquear el golpe de otro monje agresor que iba en dirección a la espalda de Kyo. Ambos chocaron y la luz se desperdigó casi densa entre las flamas violeta.

Con un acción sincronizada Kyo retrocedió con un puño llameante en dirección al Bihksu que Iori había evadido y chocó contra su forma, quebrando el ultimo clon en pedazos luminosos.

El monje de rostro cubierto, tras perder bajo el impacto de Kyo su última forma de luz, dio un salto atrás y dos Kagura menores lo reemplazaron, sincronizando un ataque hacia el castaño. El Bihksu se ubico al lado del monje ciego, imitando su posición con los dedos entrelazados y levantando la voz en otro mantra.

Kyo esquivó uno de los monjes y bloqueó al otro atrapándolo en un agarre asfixiante. El monje evadido asestó un golpe en el costado herido de Kyo y este gruñó resistiendo el impacto. El cuello del Kagura que estaba entre sus brazos emitió un leve crujido y el cuerpo se deslizo sin vida. Bloqueó el siguiente ataque del otro agresor y se abrió ascendente en un giro combustionante que envolvió el cuerpo del monje en flamas devoradoras.

Repentinamente más monjes Kagura ingresaron por las entradas laterales del salón. La niebla negra de los pasillos ya había desaparecido. Los estaban menguando.

El fuego purpúreo de Iori y el destello plateado del último Bihksu en combate, chocaron estrepitosamente. El monje agachó el cuerpo en un movimiento fluido y una onda de aire comprimido se expandió bajo sus manos desestabilizando al pelirrojo. Este fue impulsado varios metros al fondo ciego del salón, pero logró hacer una maniobra en el aire y cayó en una posición estable.

– ¡Ahora maldición! – gritó Hotaru iracundo.

El tercer Bihksu retrocedió tras los nuevos monjes Kagura que se interpusieron en medio. Se posicionó junto a los otros Bihksu y empalmó un tercer símbolo con las manos, entonando la voz al rezo de sus dos compañeros.

Kyo, que en ese instante dejaba deslizar entre sus manos otro cuerpo sin vida envuelto en llamas abrasadoras. Sintió como su interior se desgarraba una vez mas ante un dolor abrumador, como si una zarpa invisible intentara arrancarle el corazón.

Gritó, y en un movimiento convulso inclinando la espalda hacia atrás, cayó de rodillas sintiendo como si su pecho fuese despedazado por algo desconocido. Con el cuerpo paralizado y la visión nublada, sintió como su alma se desprendía en un desdoblamiento insoportable.

Iori rugió furioso estallando una oleada magenta en dirección a los Bihksu, pero esta fue bloqueada por la acción conjunta de los Kagura menores. Cuatro monjes lo rodearon anulando un segundo intento por romper el ritual que afectaba a Kyo.

– ¡Reduzcan al Yagami! –gritó Hotaru desde el otro extremo del templo, donde se refugiaba del combate.

Iori saltó con fuerza salvaje sobre uno de los oponentes que bloqueaba su paso hasta Kyo, pero una onda plateada lo repelió haciéndole retroceder entre fragmentos luminosos de energía. Los cuatro monjes sincronizaron rezos sobre Iori.

Tres monjes menores, situados a pocos metros tras sus compañeros, proyectaron barreras de luz pálida que bloquearon los estallidos purpúreos y repelieron el acercamiento furioso del pelirrojo. Un nuevo sonido mantrico se elevó y la gravedad aumentó descomunalmente aplastando a Iori, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Este maldijo iracundo resistiendo el peso asfixiante.

Miró a Kyo entre la pantalla traslucida de las barreras. El castaño tenía los ojos blancos y una tez mortuoria. Resiste maldición, pensó con desesperación. Pero ante la influencia Kagura limitandolo, la bestia rasgó los limites de la cordura.

"Miserable. Deshonroso. Incapaz. Traidor" sonaron las voces de sus antepasados, mezcladas con un tono oscuro perteneciente a la influencia de Orochi. Iori vió como todo se nublaba bajo un tinte rojizo y la rabia que se desbordaba ahogándolo.

"Mátalos a todos... Asesina todos esos malditos Kusanagi... Mátalo a él miserable traidor... Mátalo... Mátalo... Mátalo." Iori gritó maldiciones ante la bestia y ante los Kagura intentando levantarse. Sintió el regusto metálico en la boca y la desgarradora presencia del disturbio rugiendo por manifestarse.

Percibió una multitud de espectros congelados, rodeándolo entre los Kagura. Sus formas neblinadas emitían un vapor grisaseo. Uno de ellos habló con la voz de su difunto padre.

"Es tu enemigo...asesinalo, entrégalo a Orochi." Nunca. Se negó Iori y el dolor cegó sus sentidos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyo observó como su cuerpo se alejaba y él quedaba como un espectro lunar, en medio de una escena congelada a tonos blanco y negro. Los movimientos dentro del conflicto se denotaban ralentizados a segundos eternos por milímetro. Los Bihksu, en medio de aquel plano ausente de vida, parecían estatuas sagradas. El fuego que los rodeaba, ondeaba con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Kyo vio a sus padres arrinconados contra el muro ciego del salón. Una pantalla de luz que se desquebraja ante las oleadas de las llamas oscuras de Iori le impidió ver al interior. Al otro extremo del lugar, el traidor Kusanagi gritaba desencajado con una expresión retenida en el tiempo, como una fotografía llena de profundidad. En el centro del salón percibió a Iori sobre el suelo de madera, arrodillado, con una expresión feroz en el rostro. Estaba rodeado de llamas oscuras y resistía con tenacidad ante siete monjes Kagura.

Toda la escena se le hacia ajena y contemplativa, sintiendo rezagadas emociones provenientes de su cuerpo separado.

– Kyo. Escúchame, no tenemos mucho tiempo. – sonó la voz de Chizuru y Kyo percibió su forma pálida y desnuda, envuelta en un brillo crepuscular que difuminaba su cuerpo. La confusión y el temor le llegaban como oleadas enajenadas. Desvió una mirada desesperada a sus padres. A Iori.

– ¿Que esta pasando? Necesito regresar. – habló sintiendo la alteración tardía.

– No. Escúchame. –la forma pálida y lumínica de Chizuru se acercó dragandolo, como si fuese él quien caminara hacia ella–. Estas en un punto muerto Kyo, entre entregar tu alma al ritual o resistirte. Solo en este instante, en que fuiste arrancado a este plano, puedo hablarte. – Chizuru se movió como flotando, dejando una estela pálida de luz.

– Este plano es una cárcel espiritual donde las almas vinculadas al ritual son atrapadas. Una jaula creada con mi vida y construida con el espejo Yata. Mi poder aquí es grande, pero no puedo influir en el plano físico. Lo único que puedo hacer es detener tu consciencia del tiempo real y explicarte lo que no podrá ser explicado nunca más.

– Que demonios Chizuru...– habló Kyo estupefacto.

– Pon atención Kyo, mi poder no durara mucho tiempo. – puntualizó, mientras Kyo vio como la imagen del gran salón se alejaba en un abismo oscuro hasta percibir un espacio diferente rodeándolos. Un recinto acorazado en piedra, con un rincón luminoso rodeado de velones e inscripciones.

– Este ritual vincula las almas de todos al espectro. Las personas que mueren bajo sus efectos quedan atrapadas en este plano, siendo sus conocimientos y sus recuerdos consumidos por el espíritu corrupto que mora aquí. – habló Chizuru, denotando a través de sus rasgos lumínicos, una profunda tristeza. Kyo escuchó como diferentes voces resonaban en el vacío, un eco multitudinario de personas perdidas en un espacio infinito.

El lugar cambió y se vió ubicado en un punto lejano de un corredor extenso en medio de la oscuridad, muy similar a su sueño. Al fondo del pasillo, la imagen del salón Kusanagi se mantenía ralentizada. En esta se percibía a Iori en el centro.

La escena había avanzado un poco y Yagami estaba con las manos apoyadas en el piso, mientras un fuego de mayor intensidad era retenido por un baño de luz. Su cuerpo estaba contraído en un grito salvaje, sus ojos eran un fulgor pálido, casi flamante. La sangre negra recorría a surcos su boca y orejas.

Kyo dio un respingo sintiendo la angustia lejana pero latente llegar a él. La imagen del salón se acercó aún mas y Chizuru detuvo el avance.

– ¿Kyo? – se escucho una voz delicada, temerosa–. ¿Kyo eres tú? – sonó afligida. Kyo giró estupefacto con la sensación acongojante llegandole como una ola, como ecos de sentimientos que resonaban en su alma. Pero no vio mas que oscuridad.

– ¿Yuki? –preguntó dubitativo–. ¡Yuki! – gritó con la desesperación palpable, pero ajena.

– ¿Kyo donde estas? ¡Kyo! – gritó la chica con un sonido apagado. Kyo avanzó por el corredor buscando a Yuki. A esa persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él así la amara o no. La culpa, ese sentimiento punzante regresó, plantándose en su alma desde la distancia. Yuki había sido abducida a un desenlace injusto y todo esto era a causa suya. La escena del salón se alejó nuevamente y Kyo se vio a si mismo tanteando a ciegas la oscuridad.

– El espectro caza las almas y se alimenta de sus recuerdos hasta desaparecerlas. Yo puedo ocultarlas para protegerlas, pero ante mi no deben rebelar su forma, ya que si yo conozco su ubicación, el espectro también la conocerá. Debes liberarnos Kyo Kusanagi. –habló Chizuru mientras la intensidad de su forma se desvanecía–. Por mi y por los muertos en esta inhumana empresa ya no puedes hacer nada, salvo romper las paredes que nos contienen. Pero por Yuki y por tu padre aún puedes hacer algo. Lo que hizo mi familia fue un acto imperdonable, un pacto con conocimiento prohibido nacido de oscuros Yokai.

Un grito gutural se elevo ralentizado hasta ellos. Iori rugía el nombre de Kyo, desafiando impetuoso al control de los Kagura. El tiempo discurría goteante aumentando su transcurso.

– No puedo contener tu consciencia por mas tiempo. Perderá el efecto paulatinamente. –acotó Chizuru, su voz ya sonaba distante–. Debes buscar en lo profundo del templo, bajo la piedra. Debes romper el sello y eliminar mi alma junto con este espacio carcelario. – Kyo negó silencioso de manera automática. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que Chizuru le pedía–. Esta bien Kyo, estoy preparada. He sido testigo de demasiado sufrimiento. Los muertos que están aquí serán liberados, pero los vivos como Yuki, no se que puede suceder con sus almas si son regresadas al mundo sin guía alguna...podría perderse para siempre y jamás despertar. Debes sacarla de aquí antes de destruirlo todo. Cuando regreses a tu cuerpo y luches por todos nosotros, cuando destroces todo en la base del ritual, esta pesadilla desaparecerá.

"Shinee" resonó el grito gutural como un eco moribundo. Kyo regresó la vista a Iori, el cual yacía casi a nivel del piso, mientras en cámara muy lenta dos de los monjes Kagura combustionaban espontáneamente. Apreció a sus padres tras la pantalla plateada que se agrietaba cada vez mas.

– Yagami no tiene mucho tiempo. Su voluntad se debate entre el influjo Orochi y el poder espiritual de los Kagura. – habló Chizuru desvaneciéndose, dejando ante los ojos de Kyo el aura irregular y oscura que envolvía a Iori.

– ¿Kyo donde estas?

– ¡Yuki! – gritó desesperado. Chizuru se desvaneció como una mancha pálida en el agua oscura.

– No puedo sostener mas el tiempo en tu mente. Sacala de aquí. – sonó la voz de Chizuru en el vacío. El movimiento reanudó su trayecto retomando la velocidad normal. Yuki gritaba en medio de voces difuntas, desconocidas, victimas del ritual. La voz de Yagami se elevó iracunda y Kyo giró en su dirección. Al fondo de aquel pasillo que se desfragmentaba en la negrura circundante, Iori estaba resistiendo con ferocidad, doblegado por los rezos. Su fuego se había filtrado rodeando a Kyo en un desesperado intento por romper el ritual que lo apresaba.

– Kyo, ayúdame Kyo. ¿Donde estas? Tengo miedo. – resonaba la voz de Yuki.

Kyo miró a la oscuridad acongojado, pensando en la chica, pero detuvo su avance regresando la vista al salón. Las emociones ya no le eran lejanas y el dolor en su cuerpo se extendió hacia aquella consciencia espiritual.

La voz de Yuki seguía llamando por él en algún lugar de aquella infinidad. Iori gruñía como un animal al borde del frenesí, oponiéndose en un eco desgarrador y lejano. El tiempo habia retomado casi su curso normal y el pelirrojo goteaba densos surcos de sangre por la boca, los oídos y la nariz. El mantra lo retenía, pero el disturbio al resistirse llevaba su cuerpo al límite. Ambas fuerzas hacian estragos en el pelirrojo.

Kyo sintió su corazón dividido. Si no dejaba un instante la realidad, no lograría encontrar a Yuki, pero si lo hacía, dejaría a Yagami padecer al punto de no resistir más.

– Si sigue así, va a morir...–susurró Kyo para si mismo y se alejó del oscuro telón que ocultaba las almas atrapadas.

Lo siento Yuki, perdóname...– avanzó hacia el salón, hacia Yagami. La llamada herida de la chica se apagó en la distancia y Kyo regresó a su cuerpo dejando atras una parte de sí.

En el último vilo, mientras vestía una vez más el dolor intenso que lo había derrumbado, Kyo escuchó la voz de Chizuru una última vez antes de sincronizarse con la carne.

– Todos los que sacrifican a los suyos, son solo títeres ignorantes bajo una mano divina. Busca las respuestas Kyo. Evita que lleguen a Orochi.

Kyo regresó tomando control de su cuerpo. La ira, tan primigenia como el fuego que ardía dentro de él, repelió el ritual.

– ¡¿Que sucede Kagura?! ¡Arrancale la maldita reliquia! –gritó Hotaru desesperado, perdiendo todo el aplomo tras ver a Kyo reaccionar desafiante.

Seguro de que ya no lograría un traspaso voluntario del poder Kusanagi se resolvió al peor desenlace.

– ¡Acaben con ellos! –ordenó iracundo.

Había transcurrido menos de un minuto desde que Kyo había sucumbido al desplazamiento del alma. El techo ardía, igual que el piso. Los cadáveres calcinados en fuego compartido se consumían con lentitud. Iori jadeaba entre copiosas cantidades de sangre al filo del abismo, a punto de perder todo el control en manos del disturbio, mientras los monjes sobrevivientes suprimían su cuerpo con ahínco.

Un destello rojizo brotó del piso, emergiendo en una colosal hoguera carmesí. Las flamas carbonizaron al instante los cuerpos alcanzados, extendiéndose furiosas hasta el techo y dejando grietas por donde la helada lluvia filtro su curso.

Dos de los Bihksu retrocedieron, alejándose de la conflagración, presenciando como uno de sus hermanos ardía hasta desaparecer en la corriente escarlata.

A pesar de la lluvia en el exterior y el aire frío que alimentaba las llamas, el calor dentro del salón simulaba un horno.

Iori se incorporó conteniendo la dolorosa opresión en el pecho, recuperándose de la asfixiante presión ya desaparecida, con las voces de los antepasados Yagami exigiendo la cabeza de Kyo Kusanagi.

– Resiste Iori. –habló Kyo acercándose al ver al pelirrojo sofocado goteando alarmantes cantidades de sangre. Su corazón palpitaba con violencia a causa de la energía dragada por el uso del fuego carmesí. Extendió una mano para ayudar al pelirrojo pero este sacudió la cabeza desorientado y lo apartó de un manotazo. Se alejó trastabillando, abriendo una distancia mayor entre los dos y resistiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Kyo.

El fuego rojo que crepitaba libre fue reducido a una llama tímida por los Kagura sobrevivientes.

Kyo adopto una posición defensiva, con la atención alternada entre sus enemigos y Iori. El pelirrojo jadeaba entre espasmos, pero enardecía en la voluntad de luchar.

Consciente de la petición de Chizuru, con la angustia del abandono de Yuki, con el miedo aguerrido de tener a sus padres en la linea de fuego, mientras Saisyu se veía paulatinamente menguado a la muerte, y con Iori herido, limitado en una lucha interna, conteniéndose con tenacidad a su lado. Con tanto que perder, Kyo resolvió que no permitiría a ninguno de sus enemigos salir con vida de allí. Repelieron una vez mas la oleada de ataques, que fueron mucho mas aguerridos y violentos que la anterior.

Iori tenía los sentidos truncados por el disturbio. El cuerpo no le respondía igual y Kyo le generaba una atracción peligrosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo atacaría por la espalda y controlar aquel impulso de agredirlo le impedía luchar debidamente. El ataque de sincronizado de los enemigos le hizo retroceder hasta el límite del salón.

Kyo sin limitación moral alguna, devoró bajo su toque ardiente todo lo que se le acercaba. Desencadenaba salvajes ataques de tonos carmesí que no lograban ser anulados por los Kagura. Los enemigos entre heridas compartidas, se vieron reducidos a la mitad.

Al haber debilitado a Yagami, los Bihksu se centraron solo en Kyo y aunque este resistia, nuevas heridas sangraban copiosas en su cuerpo, haciéndole cada vez mas difícil bloquear los ataques. Un golpe preciso impacto el punto débil del abdomen y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Termino atenazado por uno de los monjes mayores contra una columna. El fuego no le respondía con libertad a causa de la habilidad anulativa del Bihksu ciego y cuando el opresor descendió un ataque luminoso, buscando destajar a Kyo, una columna de fuego purpureo lo envolvió haciéndolo arder y destrozando parte del techo.

Iori había eliminado ya los monjes restantes de los Kagura pero bajó la guardia ante los ninjas, para cubrir a Kyo de los Bihksu.

La llamarada violeta se desvaneció mientras el monje soltaba a Kyo girando en llamas evaporadas. El Bihksu ciego se había alejado a tiempo para evitar ser dañado. El ataque defensivo de Iori, descontrolado, había herido también la pierna de Kyo.

Iori sintió el acero frío abrirse paso entre la carne, justo en la vieja herida de bala en el costado. El impulso del ninja que lo atacó, mientras le perforaba la carne, le hizo perder el equilibrio. Entre rezagadas llamas interrumpidas, Iori fue impulsado fuera del templo a través de uno de los ventanales abiertos del gran salón.

La expresión de Kyo fue lo último que Iori percibió antes de perder de vista el salón. ¿Por que miras con tanta desolación Kyo? Pensó Iori sintiendo la lluvia y el cielo tormentoso. Eres mi enemigo, ten la decencia de odiarme.

"Tienes mucho que perder" Fueron las palabras que retumbaron en la mente de Kyo cuando presencio con profunda desesperación, como Iori se perdía en el vacío nocturno del exterior.

Los Bihksu contra atacaron sin espera y Kyo recibió ambos ataques de lleno, resistiendo el daño perforante en el costado y el pecho. Atenazó a ambos hombres por los brazos y un fuego carmesí se extendió por su cuerpo, recibiendo en un abrazo ardiente a los monjes.

Ambos gritaron desesperados ante las llamas que consumieron la carne y las telas, paralizandolos, envolviéndolos. Kyo miró un instante en dirección a sus padres. La pálida barrera que los cubría ya no estaba. Shizuka abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Saisyu y entre lágrimas confusas, con una mirada en negación, gritó a su hijo mientras este se envolvía en un Orochinagi escarlata que devoró todo a su alrededor.

El suelo cedió ante el impacto. Debilitado ya por los ataques previos, colapsó ante la explosión. Shizuka cubrió el cadáver de Saisyu y tras la oleada caliente del Orochinagi sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo se deslizaba por la gravedad. El suelo colapsado se estaba resquebrajando hasta los bordes del salón, cediendo ante el peso de ambos. Shizuka sostuvo el cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas evitando que cayera, pero la madera bajo sus pies, se caía a pedazos paulatinamente. Si no lo soltaba, caería con él.

– Lo siento mi amor...– dijo con un dolor agudo en la garganta y vio el cuerpo de Saisyu caer, siendo engullido por la oscuridad y las flamas. Se arrastro temblorosa hasta el dintel del pasillo, apretando entre sus manos el Tanto que Saisyu le obligo a recoger de uno de los ninjas caídos.

"No resistiré mucho querida. Debes apoyarlos, mantente a salvo mi amada esposa." Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de que la barrera dorada se rompiera ante las llamas carmesí de Kyo.

Shizuka observó inexpresiva como todo lo que tenía en el mundo había colapsado junto con aquel salón. Las lágrimas, indoloras ya, recorrieron sus mejillas tiznadas. Sintió como todo se tornaba en una irrealidad inflexible, hasta que lo vio.

Hotaru Kusanagi se arrastraba como un gusano bajo algunos escombros, buscando alejarse del suelo que cedía a pedazos. Se deslizó hasta el pasillo del otro acceso al salón. Shizuka caminó como con una calma oceánica, con el dolor robado por una ira fría y calculadora. Avanzo por el pasillo vacío que era iluminado por algunas llamas cálidas que se filtraban crepitantes desde el salón.

Al fondo del corredor, el cuerpo herido de Hotaru cojeaba sosteniendo su peso en el muro lateral, sin percibir la forma delicada y gracil que se le acercaba.

La primera puñalada no la percibió a causa del dolor intenso en la pierna. La segunda al girar ante la presión en la espalda le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo caer, ese dolor le llego agudo y acompañado de terror. Los ataques perforadores que le siguieron entre gritos iracundos de la mujer, fueron incontables. Cuando Shizuka se detuvo en medio de sollozos, la vida de Hotaru Kusanagi se había apagado hacia ya mucho rato.

Soltó el arma en un acceso de nervios y temblando observó sus manos teñidas de un rojo intenso. Las flamas ya habían alcanzado el pasillo. Se extendían lánguidas y perezosas por el techo. Pensó en aguardarlas allí con su esposo y su hijo, pero un sonido grave, humano, generó eco en la primera planta.

Por favor Kyo, que seas tú, pensó destrozada y temblando, se movió a través de los pasillos llameantes buscando un acceso al primer piso.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyo caminaba con dificultad, la quemadura en la pierna le impedía moverse bien. El dolor le llegaba en oleadas distantes, tenia la piel adormecida y se sentía húmedo, pastoso, como si estuviese sudando sangre. Había destrozado la puerta que llevaba al sótano y descendía unas anchas escalas en piedra.

Lágrimas oscuras se derramaban perezosas mezclándose con la sangre y el hollín. Le dolía la cabeza y uno de sus ojos había perdido la visión. El ataque que el Bihksu ciego había realizado justo antes de morir le había herido en el ojo y podía sentir el dolor punzante tras el parpado. Limpió un poco la escandalosa cantidad de sangre que manaba por su mejilla.

Su padre había muerto y el dolor que sentía al respecto parecía ser solo un toque sesgado del sufrimiento que lo había traído a aquel lugar. No había logrado salvarlo y había abandonado a Yuki. Un dolor ajeno al físico se le encajó en el pecho amenazando con lágrimas, pero se contuvo.

Pensó en Shizuka, recordando su rostro contraído por la tristeza. Ella estaba bien, todos los enemigos dentro del templo estaban muertos y las llamas aún no alcanzaban el acceso a la salida. Terminaría con lo prometido a Chizuru, salvaría por lo menos las almas de todos y regresaría con su madre. Con ella y con Iori, por que sabía bien que Iori estaba vivo. Por que tenía la seguridad de que algo así no lo mataría. Por que si regresaba por él y no estaba allí para él, no sabría que hacer.

Abrazo el profundo sentimiento que tenía por Yagami, lo sostuvo en su pecho como la única cosa hermosa que podría sentir en ese momento y recorrió todo el agobiante caminó hasta el salón cerrado de piedra.

En aquel lugar, de espacio reducido con inscripciones cubriendo todos los muros, estaba aquel rincón de luz. Varios velones blancos y negros se erigían formando un semicírculo alrededor de algo cubierto por una manta. Kyo contuvo el aliento ante la silueta que se formaba bajo la tela delicada y blanca.

A través de sus pliegues brillantes se denotaba la forma de un cuerpo delgado en posición fetal. Kyo estiro el brazo tembloroso sintiendo una tristeza agobiante ante la certeza de lo que era, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo y retirar la tela, un susurro delicado surco con el viento que entraba por el pasillo. Las velas titilaron menguadas y una voz muy baja llegó a él.

"No lo mires..."

Kyo apretó las manos acongojado y lanzo un golpe iracundo a los velones, estos de diseminaron con violencia, consumiendo sus flamas en la caida. El cuerpo bajo la tela se notaba reducido, muy flaco. Kyo tembló manteniendo el temple y de sus manos brotaron llamas naranja que envolvieron con amabilidad la forma humana.

– Por que...por que sucede todo esto. –habló con la voz contenida–. Lo siento Chizuru...lo siento.

El cuerpo se deshizo con la delicadeza de una mariposa y todas las inscripciones alrededor ardieron al mismo tiempo con él.

"Gracias" fue el último susurro del viento dentro de aquel lugar.

Kyo salió del sótano con la pesadez de mil guerras y allí, en el pasillo amplió, bajo un infierno de llamas que amenazaban ya la salida principal, estaba Shizuka Kusanagi esperando a su único hijo. Sostuvo una exclamación ante el cuerpo mal herido de Kyo y aguardó con temple su acercamiento.

Kyo caminó sin pronunciar palabra y en un estado de absoluto agotamiento abrazó a su madre, compartiendo el dolor silencioso de la perdida.

Ambos caminaron lejos del templo, ascendiendo con dificultad hacía el claro boscoso de la montaña. Kyo se detuvo un momento al linde del barranco, observando como el viejo templo Kusanagi, ardía con su padre, con Chizuru. Shizuka deseaba que partieran ya, temiendo por el estado de Kyo, pero le dio el espacio que este requeria, acatando con docilidad el momento de calma que su hijo se tomo para mirar lo acontecido.

Kyo observó con la vista algo borrosa la extensión del bosque, buscando alguna señal de vida de Yagami.

¿Donde estas Iori? se preguntó agotado de sentimientos dolorosos. Encendió una llama que atardeció en la oscuridad del bosque. Extendió la mano hacia el cielo y emano un cálido hilo de fuego que subió varios metros bajo la lluvia suave, dejando una estela de luz pálida. Mas te vale regresar Yagami, no me ire de aquí sin ti, pensó acunando en su pecho el sentimiento cálido que le producía el pelirrojo, sabiendo con certeza que era. Como una pequeña luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Iori avanzó por el bosque con presura, cada paso en la tierra húmeda era un suplicio en sus heridas. El disturbio había cesado su influencia tras haberse alejado del templo, pero los daños en su cuerpo eran profundos. Pudo sentir como parte de su de vida se acortaba ante cada acceso reiterado del disturbio en tan poco tiempo. Las voces aún persistían pero Iori cuestionaba cada palabra de la casta Yagami.

Kyo siempre había sido una influencia enorme en su vida, la razón por la que había entrenado duro casi toda su infancia, la razón por la que cargaba el legado Yagami y por la cual no abandonó el Magatama cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Kyo era la razón por la que se resistía ante la influencia de Orochi, por que era Iori quien deseaba superarlo, matarlo. Pero ahora, era por Kyo por quien enfrentaba a su propia familia, era por él por quien arriesgaba su vida.

Se sintió enfermo a causa de la obsesión que lo dragaba siempre ante el castaño. Se sentía hastiado de si mismo y de la necesidad que lo impulsaba a buscarlo una y otra vez. No quería un minuto mas de su existencia en pro a odiar - desear a Kyo Kusanagi, y aún así, no podía evitar la abrumadora necesidad de encontrarlo. Maldijo aumentando la velocidad, acercándose a la hoguera gigante que iluminaba el bosque. Preguntándose si Kyo se encontraba bien, deseando asesinar a todo lo que pudiese interponerse entre ellos.

Los ninjas recorrían la zona baja de la montaña, podía percibir sus sombras que se perdían con facilidad entre los destellos de la gran hoguera del templo. Habían aumentado su número repentinamente.

Un delgado hilo dorado se extendió en la parte alta de la montaña no muy lejos del templo en llamas. Iori divisó en la lejanía nocturna la forma goteante del fuego Kusanagi que se desvanecía en un fulgor dorado y sintió un profundo alivio, acompañado de intensa irritación y odio.

Que hace ese idiota. Aun hay enemigos en la zona, pensó molesto y el deseo de ver a Kyo, mezclado con la rabia, se acrecentó en un cóctel exasperante mientras subía por la arboleda.

Iori se acercó al claro jadeante, escupió un acceso de sangre y retomando el aliento, caminó entre los arbustos altos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– Kyo por favor, debemos irnos. –habló Shizuka urgida–. Los Yagami deben estar en la zona, ellos habían sido avisados. !¿Que estas esperando?! – reclamó descompuesta. No sería capaz de soportar perder a Kyo. El dolor insondable por la perdida de Saisyu la aterrorizaba con su hijo.

– No puedo irme sin Yagami. – acotó Kyo angustiado. El tiempo no parecía acompañar su tragedia y aguardar a Iori implicaba poner en riesgo a su madre. Si Iori no aparecía pronto debía sacarla de allí y regresaría por él.

No lograba pensar con claridad, el dolor, la extenuación y la perdida de sangre lo estaban jalando a un punto sin retorno. ¿Cuanto mas debía esperar? ¿Estaba Iori vivo? Claro que tenía que estarlo. El no podía morir así. No tenía derecho alguno a dejarlo.

¿Donde estas Iori? pensó acongojado por las perdidas acontecidas, cubriéndose el ojo izquierdo ante una punzada de dolor. Vamos Iori, regresa.

Shizuka dio un respingo agarrando el brazo de Kyo, que se tambaleaba con equilibrio inestable. Un sonido de ramas quebrándose llegó a ellos. Kyo soltó a su madre y la envío atrás, pidiéndole que se pusiera a cubierto tras un árbol cercano. Cojeo erguido hasta el centro del claro dispuesto a recibir cualquier enemigo, pero quien salio del oscuro matorral fue Iori.

Kyo lo observó bajo la iluminación tenue de la gran hoguera. Iori camino con lentitud. Tenía múltiples sombras sanguinolentas en la tela contrastando con su tez cadavérica, pero se mantenía rígido y compuesto a pesar de los daños. Kyo se acercó a su encuentro con la cabeza gacha.

Iori, quien tenía fuertes emociones encontradas en su busqueda por Kyo, despejó todas sus dudas al encontrarlo allí parado en el claro. Con el cuerpo gravemente herido, con la mitad el rostro bañada en sangre, un caminar inestable y la voluntad férrea de esperar por él.

Ambos convergieron silenciosos entre la hierva húmeda. Kyo levantó una mano dando un golpe suave a Iori en el hombro. Se acercó posando la cabeza en la curva de la clavícula del pelirrojo y deslizando la mano por el brazo hasta la muñeca de este, suspiro.

– Estas bien...– susurro con un profundo alivio en la voz.

Iori sintió cada mínimo contacto de Kyo, su respiración pesada, las marcas de sangre que dejaba al hacer contacto con su piel y finalmente sus palabras apagadas, de aliento cálido en el cuello, llenas de agradecimiento y tristeza.

Iori Yagami lo supo en ese momento, con una claridad sosegada ante la miriada de voces que rugían en enjambre bajo la influencia de Orochi. Aquella sensación pulsante, aquel deseo primitivo que Kyo desertaba en él, estaba relacionado a conservar lo mas querido. Él no permitiría que el mundo arrancara la vida de Kyo, no dejaría a nadie mas llegar a él, fuese quien fuese. Kyo era suyo.

Iori rodeo a Kyo en un abrazo protector, internando el rostro en el cabello húmedo del castaño, sintiendo el olor a madera quemada y sangre impregnado en él. Lo rodeo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra sí. Kyo reaccionó con una calma espectante, deslizando los brazos bajo Iori, abarcando su cintura con delicadeza y acunando su cuerpo en el suyo.

El contacto mareo un poco castaño, sintiendo el corazón desbocarse entre sentimientos de intensidades dolorosas y un extraño gozo.

– Todo estará bien Kyo. –susurro Iori levantando el rostro del castaño, repasando con un toque suave la sangre de su ojo herido– Todo estará bien. –repitió, entendiendo el dolor por el que Kyo estaba pasando.

– Mate a todos esos hijos de puta. – respondió Kyo con una sonrisa triste. A esa distancia Iori podía apreciar el agotamiento peligroso bajo el que Kyo estaba sometido.

– Bien hecho.– puntualizo Iori sonriendo, acercando su rostro con delicadeza y besando al castaño. En esta ocasión el beso fue tierno, considerado. Kyo fue el primero en explorar con su lengua bajo suaves movimientos, sintiendo el mismo gusto metálico que hace unas horas pero presa de una sensación muy diferente. Se separaron con cautela, algo avergonzados apartando el contacto visual. Todo esto ante la mirada estupefacta de Shizuka Kusanagi.

– Debemos irnos Kusanagi. Hay ninjas en el terreno y es muy probable que hallan visto tu descuidada señal en el cielo. – acoto Iori apartándose de Kyo con suavidad. Kyo sintió el rose del cuerpo de Iori alejarse y pensó nuevamente en que aun tenía mucho que perder.

– Hay miembros Yagami en la zona. –acotó Kyo cansado de todo–.Mi madre... –se detuvo en seco cayendo en cuenta de la escena que acababan de representar y giró avergonzado en dirección hacia donde ella debía haberse escondido.

Shizuka Kusanagi erguida desde el otro extremo del claro miraba con una severidad inusitada a Yagami. Había un resentimiento enorme en su expresión frívola. Iori había cruzado una mirada altanera con ella justo antes de besar a Kyo.

– Debemos irnos Kyo. – repitió incapaz de suavizar sus palabras. Kyo titubeo un momento cansino, le importaba ya muy poco que pensara su madre sobre su sexualidad o su enemistad con Iori. Tampoco era algo que el tuviese claro en ese momento y los sucesos recientes parecían quitarle importancia a todo.

– Deberíamos ir por el linde de la montaña hasta el río. Si cruzamos podríamos perderles el rastro y descender hacia la carretera. – acoto Kyo haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no perder el equilibrio.

Iori y Shizuka parecían cruzar una conversación silenciosa con las miradas frías.

– Es una buena idea. –dijo Iori desviando la vista de la mujer–. Ve adelante con tu madre, yo los distraeré lo suficiente...-

–No. –interrumpió Kyo–. Vienes con nosotros o no vamos a ningún maldito lado. – A pesar de estar mal herido su tono ejercía autoridad. Iori bufó irritado ante la testarudez de Kyo.

– No hay tiempo para esto Kusanagi. No me quedare riñendo contigo. Muévanse. – espeto molesto, accediendo a ir con ellos.

Shizuka avanzó delante de Kyo, tanteando el terreno para su hijo, conteniendo la oleada de emociones que la invadían. Resistiéndose siquiera a pensar en lo que había visto. No era momento para eso, Kyo debía salir pronto de ese lugar. Pensó en los Kusanagi bajo su mando, que debieron haber llegado hace mucho y se preguntó si la causa de no haber arribado había sido la traición.

Si hubiesen llegado a tiempo tal vez Saisyu...contuvo un acceso de lágrimas ante el pensamiento y se centro en sacar sano y salvo a Kyo de aquel infierno.

Kyo sentía cada vez mas trabajosa la respiración. Las heridas se reabrían a cada esfuerzo y aunque mantenía el paso con enorme dificultad, sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Iori lo seguía de cerca, aunque se denotaba herido y agitado continuaba con esa casual resolución de no ceder ante el dolor, así se estuviese muriendo. Maldito Yagami testarudo, pensó Kyo sonriendo. Recordó a Chizuru y a su padre y se sacudió ese dolor punzante en el pecho.

Una llamarada violeta estalló a su espalda y Iori empujó a Kyo a un costado. Kyo se sostuvo de un tronco sintiéndose incapaz de luchar, pero haciendo un esfuerzo por intentarlo.

– No. – Le habló Shizuka agarrándolo por el brazo–. Por favor hijo debemos avanzar, no estas en capacidad de enfrentarte a mas enemigos. – rogó la mujer a Kyo. Este la miró dubitativo, luchar sería arriesgar la vida de su madre una vez más, pero no podía dejar a Iori enfrentarse solo a los ninjas enemigos.

– !Lárgate de una maldita vez Kyo! – exclamó Iori estallando una llamarada entre el follaje, alcanzando a un ninja. Bloqueo al siguiente ninja que emergió de la oscuridad, atrapándolo en un agarre, el ninja se resistió golpeándolo con el codo en el torso y Iori gruño ante el dolor intenso. Un tercer ninja cayó sobre Iori con un arma desenvainada, pero una llamarada naranja lo envolvió en el aire.

Kyo metros mas abajo, agarrado jadeante a un árbol no había aceptado abandonarlo del todo.

– Idiota. – maldijo Iori soltando el cuerpo sin vida del ninja Kusanagi.

Bajaron veloces hacia la rivera del río, el caudal estaba muy crecido a causa de las lluvias torrenciales. Iori percibió movimiento en la parte alta del bosque y se detuvo. Shizuka se quito parte del vestido y en paños menores se acercó a Kyo.

– Nada conmigo Kyo.

Kyo accedió tras sentir al pelirrojo a escasos metros de ellos. Iori visualizo un estallido purpúreo en la parte alta de la arboleda. Solo habían contadas personas en el clan Yagami con capacidad para manejar el fuego de Orochi y todas ellas eran parte del circuló interior que manejaba el clan.

Si alguna de las cabezas o incluso el mismo Takashi estaban en aquel lugar cazándolos con la camada Yagami, no lograrían ir muy lejos en el estado en el que Kyo se encontraba. Iori miró como el castaño y la mujer cruzaban el río, llegando con enorme dificultad a la otra orilla, muchos metros mas abajo.

Kyo escupió agua y cada acceso de tos desencadeno en el castaño oleadas intensas de dolor. El agua cayó de su boca con manchas sanguinolentas. Shizuka lo sostuvo angustiada.

Estaba empapado y tenía mucho frío, la respiración se le entrecortaba, dificultándole respirar. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Iori con el temor certero de que este no había cruzado. Levantó la cabeza entre jadeos hacia la parte alta del río. Iori los observaba inmóvil bajo la lluvia tenue, desde una roca alta. Su silueta amorfa hizo una señal instando a continuar y luego se perdió en la oscuridad de la arboleda.

No, no me hagas esto Yagami. Pensó Kyo iracundo, frustrado, incapaz de moverse por su cuerpo mal herido.

– Debemos continuar Kyo. – habló Shizuka apremiante, la sangre que manaba de las heridas de su hijo a causa el esfuerzo, la asustaba. Kyo se agacho contra la tierra pantanosa maldiciendo a Iori reiteradamente. Debía sacar a su madre de allí y regresaría por él.

Corrió debilitado pero reacio, con el objetivo de sacar a su madre de peligro y evitar que Iori fuera asesinado. Tras unos metros mas abajo, ya alejados del río, unas sombras los rodearon. Kyo convocó las llamas enfrentándose jadeante a los asaltantes, pero estos se arrodillaron frente a él y a Shizuka.

– Mi señora. –se levantó uno de los ninjas dirigiéndose a la mujer–. Tenemos la zona cubierta, los sacaremos de aquí. – Shizuka estallo en una ira profunda acompañada de lágrimas.

– ¡¿Por que demoraron tanto?! ¡Dejaron morir a Saisyu! – gritó iracunda al ninja. Este se inclino ante ella.

– Los sentimos profundamente y explicaremos lo sucedido en su debido momento. Por favor venga con nosotros. Los pondremos a salvo. – reireto el hombre.

– Sáquenla de aquí. –habló Kyo sosteniéndose en el costado de un tronco. Rechazando con brusquedad el acercamiento de los ninjas–. Yo regresare por Yagami. Ustedes dos. Ayúdenme a buscarlo–. ordeno Kyo a los ninjas, mientras se alejaba. Los dos hombres siguieron su paso dubitativos, esperando la intervención de la señora Kusanagi.

– No. – habló Shizuka con frialdad. Kyo la observó cauteloso, con una oleada de rabia creciendo dentro de sí. Sabía que su madre no ayudaría a ningun Yagami, pero no esperaba que después de lo sucedido le diera la espalda a Iori. O tal vez era justo por esa razón que lo hacía. Se incorporo altanero, queriendo no expresar rabia hacia su madre.

– Iré solo entonces. – puntualizo alejándose con paso inestable.

– Deténganlo...– sonó la voz de Shizuka en una calma inusitada–. Su líder esta mal herido y no piensa con claridad. Su pelea contra Iori Yagami puede esperar otro momento...

Kyo miró a Shizuka con triste decepción. La ira se acunó con fiereza e hizo arder el espacio que lo separaba de los ninjas.

– Si dan un paso más, los matare a todos. – amenazó iracundo y se alejó corriendo de regreso a la montaña.

El impacto delgado de los dos proyectiles, llego con una mínima sensación de perforación. Incineró los pequeños dardos al arrancarlos de la piel y se alejó algunos metros antes de sentir el cuerpo pesado, fallarle.

Se desplomó sobre la hierva húmeda y la tierra de olor amargo. El bosque se alzaba como espectros gigantes abrazados por el aire nocturno. Al borde de la inconsciencia, Kyo pensó en Iori. El último pensamiento que se formo en su interior, no fue su silueta borrosa en lo alto del río.

Lo que evoco su memoria, fue la sonrisa amable que se dibujo en el rostro de Iori cuando tocó la guitarra aquella noche en el bar. Esa noche donde lo percibió por primera vez, de manera diferente.


	25. Bajo Presión

Iori se detuvo entre los gruesos troncos, jadeante. El esfuerzo que hizo para ascender la empinada tierra pantanosa que lindaba con el río, lo agotó. Una fuerte presión en el pecho le cortaba la respiración y escupió un tanto de sangre sobre la hierba húmeda. Su mirada se nubló por un instante pero recuperó el aplomo tras una bocanada profunda de aire helado. Los destellos purpúreos que había visto momentos atrás ya no refulgían más y se le hacía difícil ubicar la posición en medio de la espesura oscura.

Aguardó con cautela atento a alguna señal o movimiento, evitando una exposición apresurada ante los enemigos. Tras una corta espera vio la primera sombra rápida que cruzó entre los arboles un poco mas abajo. Esta se detuvo sobre la tierra pantanosa del río y se agachó rastreando las huellas que habían dejado tras de sí en la huida.

Iori se acercó sigiloso, atrapando con un movimiento rapaz al ninja que lo percibió demasiado tarde. En una llave fuerte lo inmovilizó, ante lo cual una segunda sombra los flanqueo.

Iori giró el cuerpo del rastreador logrando bloquear al ninja atacante y tras rotar con brusquedad la cabeza del hombre, lo lanzó contra la segunda sombra. Aprovecho el movimiento evasivo de este y en un ataque rápido, clavó los dedos a la altura del cuello, perforando la tela y la piel. El ninja gorgoteó con la traquea obstruida y murió entre sonidos sofocados.

Percibió en la parte baja de la montaña un destello naranja. El fuego de Kyo. Maldijo por lo bajo ante aquel faro en medio de la negrura, temiendo que a pesar de su volátil paso, hubiese llamado la atención de los perseguidores.

Se sumergió un poco mas entre la arboleda y generó una oleada violácea que combustionó las copas de los arboles. Ardieron al inicio con timidez entre la humedad y luego al ser alimentadas por Iori, crecieron con salvajismo, dejando alrededor del pelirrojo una gran fogata de arboles con frondosidad flamante que teñían todo en tonos magenta.

Los ninjas no demoraron en llegar y múltiples sombras lo rodearon manteniendo distancia. La cautela acompañada por el temor surcó el aire. La silueta de Iori se erguía imponente, retante, con la sangre de otros Yagami goteando de sus manos. Ocultando a la perfección su creciente debilidad.

Un par de sombras lo flanquearon intentando debilitarlo pero Iori repelió con facilidad los proyectiles y evadió los ataques a distancia. Al no ser agredido directamente comprendió que en su estado, el desgaste por defenderse lo dejaría a merced de los enemigos. Decidió atacar. Si los ninjas no pensaban acercarse, él iría por sus cabezas.

Con un Yamibarai estalló uno de los arboles debilitados por las llamas, cohesionando su caída y aprovechando el descenso del grueso tronco para acercarse a dos de las sombras. Ambos hombres se defendieron, pero la potencia descomunal del ataque de Iori los cegó a la muerte. Saltó sobre una de las sombras que logro esquivarlo por poco y al contra atacar, fue bloqueado por el pelirrojo que estalló su rostro en una explosión purpurea.

Iori sentía el cuerpo cada vez mas pesado y las voces dentro de si se regocijaban con la matanza. Su consciencia se tambaleaba confusa, iracunda y extasiada. Se detuvo jadeante por el agotamiento y tras un acceso de tos con sangre maldijo a Orochi en un gruñido gutural, resistiendo su constante influencia.

Pequeños pedazos llameantes que se desprendían de los arboles flotaban en el aire como luciérnagas cenizas. Las sombras de sus atacantes eran solo siluetas amorfas que se mantenían a raya. Ninguna se acercaba, pero seguían rodeándolo.

Recordó las palabras de Hotaru sobre la reliquia de Kyo y las reglas para obtener un nuevo portador. Lo necesitaban vivo si querían el Magatama. Pero les pesaría con creces no matarlo, pensó iracundo.

– Eres una persona bastante escurridiza Iori. – Resonó una voz muy grave, frívola, en un tono casi cordial.

Takeshi Yagami se acercó con parsimonia entre las flamas violáceas. Todas las sombras que los rodeaban se multiplicaron al instante.

– Entre menos resistencia opongas Iori, menos daños recibirá tu cuerpo. – Acoto con inmutable calma. Iori evoco una sonrisa demencial.

– Intenten tocarme hijos de puta y los reduciré a cenizas. – el fuego purpura refulgió incontenible con sus palabras. La imagen de Takeshi era borrosa, múltiple, pero el odio que embargaba a Iori poseía un enfoque determinante. El pelirrojo avanzó iracundo en dirección a Takeshi y todas las flamas que los rodeaban danzaron al compás de sus movimientos.

Takeshi guardó un silencio calmo ante la arremetida y mucho antes de que Iori lograra arribar a él, varios ninjas intercedieron.

Iori luchó contra todas las sombras Yagami. Evitó sus ataques con combustiones espontaneas que se generaban al mínimo contacto, consumiendo con el hambre insaciable del fuego, todo lo que le rodeaba.

Tras la caída del sexto hombre, Takeshi Yagami levantó una mano haciendo detener en seco la avanzada de ninjas. El fuego purpúreo de Iori se redujo a una flama moribunda, recibiendo de nuevo la entrada de la penumbra.

Un tenue halo plateado envolvía a Takeshi, quien con un movimiento lento de las manos, aplacó el incendio circundante. Iori se arrodilló agotado al borde del colapso, viéndose incapaz de evocar sus flamas. Observó con sorpresa y profundo odio al monstruo Yagami que había aprendido las técnicas de anulación de los Kagura.

– Tendrás que sacar el Magatama de mi cadáver bastardo. – habló Iori con voz ronca. Takeshi lo observó con su casual semblante elegante, lleno de superioridad. Poseía en su frívola expresión, una confianza sospechosa.

Las figuras alrededor de Iori se desdibujaron en amorfos espectros y se desplomó pesado sobre la tierra helada. Su cuerpo traginado y herido, se negó a un esfuerzo mas.

* * *

– Controlen los signos vitales, necesitamos detener la hemorragia abdominal. –estallaron los comentarios apresurados del personal medico al recibir a Kyo en urgencias– Perdida extrema de sangre, soliciten transfusión mientras analizamos los múltiples daños. – Shizuka casi corria sin aliento tras el cuerpo de salud que arrastraba a Kyo en una camilla.

El pasillo era amplio y muy largo, de los bordes metálicos de la camilla discurrían densos surcos de sangre que dejaban tras se si un rastro goteante sobre el suelo de baldosa inmaculada.

–...definan los los daños internos...hay múltiples laceraciones...contusiones...quemaduras un ojo comprometido. – resonaban las palabras de las enfermeras al cruzar a la sala interna de urgencias. Entrecortadas e indefinibles, golpeaban como martillazos en los oídos de Shizuka al cruzar las puertas.

Un enfermero detuvo a la madre y sus acompañantes justo después de cruzar la barrera.

– Lo siento señora, pero debe esperar afuera.– Puntualizo el enorme hombre. Shikuza lo observó como si no entendiera sus palabras.

– Necesitamos realizar una hemotransfusión masiva. – habló la doctora antes de perderse de la vista de Shizuka.

– Doctora Han, los signos vitales decaen a gran velocidad...paro cardíaco inminente. – Resonó la voz de un enfermero al fondo del salón. Los miembros Kusanagi sostuvieron a la aturdida madre y la sacaron de la sala de urgencias.

– ¡Preparen reanimación! – llegó la voz de la doctora Han como un eco agónico en la mente de Shizuka Kusanagi.

Kamisama por favor, por favor no quiero perderlo a él también, rogó Shizuka con desesperación, mientras su cuerpo autómata era movido por los miembros del clan.

Tomo asiento con las manos temblorosas y las entrelazo presionándolas contra sí. Por favor, por favor no permitas que Kyo...pensaba. Un eco de la descarga eléctrica alcanzo lánguido el corredor y Shizuka vio sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

– Por favor señora, cálmese. Él esta en buenas manos. – habló algunos de los acompañantes, no supo quien, ni tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

Guardó silencio todo el tiempo sin moverse de aquel banco, postrada como una estatua, rogando a todos aquello que había creído en toda su existencia. Las preguntas que no alcanzaban a tocarla fueron respondidas por los sirvientes Kusanagi, incluso se negó a ser atendida cuando intentaron revisar sus heridas. Su mirada continuaba estática en el piso, con toda la atención centrada en el frío metal de la entrada que la separaba de Kyo.

Tras largas horas de espera, la doctora Han salio por las puertas de la sala de urgencias. Las piernas de Shizuka fallaron al intentar levantarse y la observó desde el banco del corredor. Parecía que hubiese envejecido décadas, con el rostro desvencijado y herido. Apreció la doctora con pesar.

– Estabilizamos a su hijo aunque tiene un estado muy delicado señora Kusanagi. –habló la doctora. "estabilizamos" pensó Shizuka– Desgraciadamente la multiplicidad de los traumas, sumados a algunas heridas anteriores bajo malos cuidados, complicó el proceso y tras la cirugía no esta fuera de peligro. Lo tendremos bajo observación en UCI. – Puntualizo la medica a la aturdida madre.

– Por favor...haga todo lo que pueda por curarlo– habló con una voz gangosa– No deje morir a mi hijo.

– No se preocupe señora, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para mantenerlo estable y le informaremos todo lo necesario. Por lo pronto es mejor que descanse y permita a las enfermeras atenderla señora Kusanagi. Deje todo en nuestras manos.

Shizuka accedió con un sentido de irrealidad abrumador. Saisyu había muerto y ahora su hijo de debatía entre la vida y la muerte. ¿En que momento su vida se había desmoronado de esa manera? pensó con una calma turbada y avanzo guiada por las enfermeras.

* * *

El estado de Kyo se complicaba con el paso del tiempo. Tras varios días en cuidados intensivos aún no recuperaba la consciencia y no parecía estar respondiendo bien al tratamiento. Shizuka había tenido los días ocupados en la organización del caos que predominaba en la estructura Kusanagi a causa de la muerte de Saisyu y casi todas las principales cabezas del clan. Había descansado muy poco en aquellos días, atormentada por la creciente desmejoría de Kyo y el agotamiento que cargaba era extremo.

Era la cuarta noche que visitaba el hospital buscando algún indicio de despertar en Kyo, pero no había reacción alguna. Su hijo moría con lentitud y los médicos ignoraban el por que no lograban estabilizarlo.

Pasó largas horas nocturnas observando a Kyo conectado a una maquina artificial de respiración, ya que uno de sus pulmones había colapsado por una complicación en una de las heridas propinadas por los Kagura. Yacía rodeado por un sin fin de maquinas que lo mantenían con vida, palpitando cada signo vital con menor vehemencia.

Ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar y sentía su propio dolor como una constante a la que se había acostumbrado. Respiro cansina resolviendo como proceder. Lo que sea que afectaba a Kyo no era algo algo que la ciencia pudiese solucionar y si no actuaba rápido solo lo vería caer en una muerte lenta y segura.

Shizuka tomo una dura decisión, abrazo el riesgo de retirarlo de la clínica, siendo ya la única opción que le quedaba. Kyo fue trasladado esa misma noche a la casona Kusanagi.

El día anterior había establecido contacto con los viejos monjes del clan que habían salvaguardado a Yuki tras el primer incidente. Había entablado una larga charla con ellos al encontrarse aquella tarde.

En la conversación planteaban la posibilidad de un bloqueo espiritual en Kyo. Uno que se pudo haber generado al intentar arrebatar la espada Kusanagi bajo aquel ritual terrible de los Kagura.

Los viejos monjes sostenían que al forzar el traspaso de un legado y romper el ritual con exabrupto, el proceso tendría secuelas espirituales sobre el portador de la reliquia. Y si aquello estaba afectando realmente a Kyo, eso significaba que el poder de la reliquia se estaba viendo impedido y al ser incapaz de sincronizar con el alma, debilitaba enormemente al portador.

Nada podía asegurarle a Shizuka que eso era lo que recaía sobre su hijo. Si fallaban en sus teorías y lo sometían al ritual Kusanagi, Kyo tendría muy altas probabilidades de morir lejos de la atención medica del UCI. Pero si lo hubiese dejado en aquel hospital y no mejoraba, hubiese muerto de igual manera.

Shizuka suspiro controlando el temblor en sus manos. Había obtenido un temple inquebrantable durante esos días de terrible angustia y no sería ahora cuando cedería de nuevo.

Observó a su hijo acostado sobre una camilla sencilla que reposaba sobre el tatami del salón Kusanagi. Conectado a un respirador sencillo y mucho menos abarrotado de cables y tubos, yacía rodeado de monjes que finalizaban focos e inscripciones para el ritual.

Kyo aún luchaba por su vida y lo único que podía hacer su madre era rezar por que todo aquello funcionara.

Se fuerte hijo, pensó Shizuka.

– Inicien el ritual. –

* * *

Kyo abrió los ojos, un acto ya enfermizo para él. Despertó después de un largo sueño vacío con una tristeza oxidada. Su primer pensamiento retornó al ultimo recuerdo. Iori, su madre, los ninjas.

Se incorporó aturdido, el cuerpo no le respondía con fluidez, sentía una densa torpeza en cada esfuerzo y el dolor como un palpitar débil. Su cuerpo estaba sedado, el ojo izquierdo yacía cubierto y la cabeza estaba en un volátil estado de elevación.

Le tomo tiempo intentar incorporarse y mucho mas lograr sentarse al borde de la cama alta en la que se encontraba. Tenía un catéter conectado a una bolsa de liquido traslucida. Se lo quito con torpeza desparramando sangre sobre la sabana clara. Se cubrió la mano y camino al baño o lo que considero era uno. La habitación le era desconocida, con un porte demasiado tradicional, a excepción de la cama. Tenía la mente algo embotada y trastabillo al lavado sintiendo una leve molestia en la pierna.

El agua discurrió la sangre de la mano que coagulo con facilidad. Recorrió con un toque fresco el rostro. Estaba casi desnudo. Kyo camino a la ducha amplia con bañera y se dio un baño corto con agua helada que le permitió espabilar el amodorramiento del despertar y un poco el mareo de la droga.

Se sentía atemporal, desconocía que había sucedido tras la llegada de los Kusanagi, pero tenía la leve certeza de que había pasado un tiempo y el hecho de no sentir una punzada de temor por lo que esto refería, se debía a los sedantes.

Salio de la ducha tras retirar casi todas las vendas de su cuerpo. Con la desnudes humedecida se situó frente a un espejo, que entre esmerilados de olas, estaba empotrado a un costado. Estaba un poco mas delgado, las heridas estaban cicatrizadas, los cardenales y moretones habían desaparecido a excepción de las perforaciones mas profundas. El impacto en el hombro era solo una leve señal casi difusa, el corte en el cuello una delgada linea pálida, las perforaciones en el abdomen leves puntos difíciles de distinguir. Todo parecía haber sanado a excepción de la herida del abdomen que cruzaba diagonal la parte baja y la pierna que parecía aun molestarle al movimiento. Tenía un angosto corte transversal con algunos toques rojizos causados por las flamas de Iori. A todo aquello se le sumaba el ojo izquierdo que presentaba un corte inclinado que dividía el parpado y la ceja, no lograba abrirlo bien y no parecía ver con claridad.

Sonrió sin emoción, sin dolor, sin tristeza. Cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto tiempo le había permitido a su cuerpo curar así. Hace cuanto había muerto su padre, hace cuanto Iori había retrocedido para permitirles escapar con éxito. Apretó los puños bajo una leve sensación de preocupación, tan leve como la droga se lo permitía.

Salió del baño con algo mas de claridad pero aun algo aturdido, sus sentidos parecían acomodarse al paso que vestía su cuerpo con un kimono masculino, la única prenda en el armario vacío.

La puerta principal se discurrio sin anuncio y una mujer de edad avanzada ingreso con algunos implementos. Su rostro palideció al ver a Kyo e hizo una reverencia casi exagerada ante el joven que abrochaba torpemente el obi en su cintura.

– Ha despertado joven Kusanagi. No debería moverse tan pronto, puede ser peligr...

– Que ha pasado. –La corto Kyo sintiendo de repente una urgencia extraña– ¿Donde esta mi madre? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente? ¿Que sucedió con Iori Yagami?

– ¿Yagami?...–balbuceo la mujer confusa por la última pregunta de Kyo– Cálmese joven Kusanagi, llamare al doctor y a le daré aviso a su madre. – espeto la mujer saliendo del cuarto pero Kyo la sostuvo del brazo antes de que se alejara.

– ¿Donde esta ella?

– En el salón central, rezando en el altar del señor...–pero Kyo ya había salido en su búsqueda–. Joven Kyo por favor no debe esforzarse sin revisión medica. – sonó la voz de la mujer al fondo del pasillo.

Kyo sintió como una oleada de emociones iba despertando dentro de él. Como el efecto del sedante se difuminaba en un caos de pensamientos.

¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿cuanto? no cesaba de canalizar su mente. La perdida de Saisyu era un pensamiento agobiante, aunque ya saldado. Pero Iori estaba presente, en riesgo y desaparecido. Cuanto maldito tiempo había pasado. Solo Shizuka podría decirle que sucedió tras haber dado la orden a los ninjas de llevarlo consigo en su contra. Una rabia creció a cada paso que avanzaba hacia el gran salón, entre miradas atónitas del personal de la casona Kusanagi.

Shizuka yacía sentada en posición silenciosa y solemne frente a una imagen pequeña de Saisyu, rodeada por suaves luces e incienso. Vestía un Mofuku tan oscuro como su alma, rodeada de una calma mortuoria.

La imagen golpeo a Kyo como un toque helado de invierno, la realidad de cernió tangible. El altar de Saisyu se erguía frente a él como un hecho inamovible y la rabia que cargaba se disperso enmudeciendolo. Shizuka giró apacible y su expresión seria, casi amarga se iluminó conmovida.

– Kyo...– dijo en voz baja levantándose y caminando hacia su hijo. Kyo guardó silencio saboreando el pase amargo de pensar en un funeral al que no asistió, en una despedida que jamas dio. Shizuka se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza.

– Kamisama escucho mis suplicas, has regresado Kyo. Regresaste con nosotros.

Kyo rompió el silencio que se cernió en el largo abrazo.

– Cuando...lo hicieron– habló el castaño mirando al altar.

– Al día siguiente de esa terrible noche, cuando aún luchabas por tu vida en la cama de un hospital. – dijo Shizuka dejando a Kyo alejarse de su abrazo. El castaño camino hasta la mitad del salón aterrizando la aceptación de la perdida.

– ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo inconsciente? – pregunto dando la espalda a su madre en dirección al altar. Shizuka titubeo sopesando si era bueno decirlo.

– Quince días, un poco menos. – respondió con desgano. Un nudo se formo en el estomago de Kyo, sentía nauseas. Apretó los puños y giro con calma en dirección a su madre.

– Iori...¿Que sucedió con él? – preguntó sin evasiones. Shizuka se tenso incomoda y giro en dirección al corredor, molesta.

– No lo se y no me importa, como tampoco debería importarte a ti. –

– EL salvo nuestras vidas. –puntualizo Kyo manteniendo la calma– De no ser por él, tu no estarías aquí, yo no estaría aquí. Dime que sucedió.

– Te diré que sucedió Kyo. Tu padre no esta aquí. –hablo con crueldad Shizuka observando a Kyo tensarse–. El lider Kusanagi murió y no solo él. Muchos miembros importantes del clan lo hicieron mientras tu estabas haciendo no se que con el heredero Yagami. Nuestro enemigo. –camino de regreso a Kyo que pareció presa de vergüenza e ira por un ínfimo instante–. El clan se caía a pedazos mientras tu considerabas mas importante rondar con ese asesino y ahora esto es lo que resulta de nuestra división, de no lograr cohesionar nuestra familia. Alguien planto una semilla de discordia y la vio crecer bajo nuestros pies mientras ignorábamos la amenaza. Alguien asesino e insto a un enfrentamiento a nuestra propia sangre y pagará por ello. – puntualizo Shizuka con una profunda rabia en su semblante.

Kyo sabia que era inútil hacerle entender que todo lo que Iori y él habían hecho era exactamente para evitar lo sucedido. Sería un esfuerzo inútil explicarle a su madre que un Yagami, justamente el líder poseedor del Magatama, que juró una y mil veces asesinarlo, había arriesgado todo buscando acabar con los culpables.

Kyo agacho la mirada, habían luchado y se habían arriesgado a extremos indecibles y no habían logrado siquiera salvar a su padre. Eso le pesaba dolorosamente en el pecho, pero no podía centrarse en aquella agobiante sensación ahora. Guardó silencio reteniendo los reproches, la rabia. Decirlo solo lo haria un necio y necesitaba calma si quería saber que había sucedido. Por que Iori debía estar vivo. No podría ser de otra forma.

Miró a Shizuka tragándose las palabras que pullaban. Él entendía a su madre así esta no le entendiese a él. Aunque eso no significara estar de acuerdo con ella.

– No deseo el liderazgo del clan Kusanagi. No por ahora. – habló Kyo con sequedad. Entendiendo que era lo que su madre esperaba de él en aquel momento de dificultades para el clan.

– Me temo que no es algo que puedas decidir. Si no asumes el liderazgo ahora, la familia se desmoronara. El gobierno ha establecido margenes legales para los que generen enfrentamientos entre las partes y lo que sea que halla sucedido detuvo el demencial derramamiento de sangre en el que se habían visto sumergidas las familias. –hizo una pausa sopesando la atención de Kyo–. Muchos de los ancianos maestros han muerto Kyo y los que quedan son incapaces de liderar en clan en el estado en el que esta. Estamos plagados de especulaciones de traidores. – guardó un silencio corto encarando a Kyo.

– Si no tomas el clan en este momento y encabezas las reformas que requerimos bajo la potestad que te da la reliquia, tu padre habrá luchado y muerto en vano. –Shizuka no espero respuesta y se alejó–. No es cuestión de decisión Kyo, es cuestión de asumir aquello para lo que has sido preparado toda tu vida. Honra a tu padre debidamente en la muerte, ya que no lo hiciste mientras vivía. – dijo, tras lo cual abandono el salón.

Aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente a Kyo el cual apretó los puños con violencia hasta casi perforar la piel, la cabeza le daba vueltas y un enorme peso reposaba sobre sus hombros. Miró la fotografía mortuoria de Saisyu recordando su deseo férreo de heredar sobre Kyo todo lo que había construido. Kyo Kusanagi irguió la cabeza ante la mirada inerte del cuadro e hizo una reverencia ante el altar de su padre asumiendo el liderazgo del clan en su corazón.

Shizuka caminó por el pasillo conteniendo la tristeza. Había herido a su hijo de la manera mas baja en un acto desesperado. Lo sentía profundamente, pero era la única manera de que Kyo mantuviera la fuerza de la familia Kusanagi unida. La única forma de hacerle olvidar lo ocurrido con Iori Yagami y su sacrificio.

Kyo abandono el lecho simbólico de Saisyu, agotado. Despertar ahora se sentía mas pesado que el sueño mismo en el que había estado sumido. Necesitaba respirar un aire que no estuviera viciado de tristeza. Necesitaba pensar con claridad como aceptar tal cambio en su vida y como ayudar a Iori, por que aquello no sería una cuestión que cambiara lo sucedido entre ambos. Aunque cambiaba todo lo que podría llegar a ser.

Un hombre mayor de cabello castaños aguardaba al linde del jardín que daba a la que había sido su habitación. Gafas pequeñas, mirada fría, maletín oscuro.

– Joven Kusanagi. Soy Takeso, su medico de cabecera. –hizo una reverencia hacia Kyo, el cual no dejaba de mirarlo uraño sin respuesta–. Por favor permitame revisarle. – pidió, con la misma fría expresión.

Una joven con traje de enfermera se acercó al medico con timidez tras una reverencia ante Kyo. Las palabras que dijo le pasaron sin importancia hasta que el apellido Kushinada salio de sus labios. Kyo miró a la chica con urgencia y se acercó abruptamente.

– ¿Donde? – pregunto cortante y la chica le indicó temerosa ante la ferocidad en su mirada. Se alejó ignorando las palabras del medico.

Kyo ingreso al cuarto de Yuki. Estaba postrada en una cama baja, conectada a varias maquinas, descansando en un sueño eterno. Se acercó dubitativo, mientras el eco de su voz, llamándole, resonaba en un recuerdo.

Delineo su rostro separando algunos cabellos rebeldes, un tanto mas largos. Su tez era pálida, casi crepuscular. Su cuerpo se denotaba mas menudo y frágil. Una vez mas recordó su voz, su miedo.

– Lo siento Yuki. –hablo Kyo casi con dulzura, la que nunca tuvo con ella cuando era una intensa y hermosa molestia en su día a día– Lo siento...– repitió tomando su mano. Sintiendo la culpa casi como un pecado grabado con fuego.

– Si pudiese elegir de nuevo...–habló ensombrecido, pero caóticos recuerdos de Iori llegaron a su cabeza. Pesadas huellas de su existencia sobre Kyo–. Yo...– Titubeo, recordando su mirada salvaje, su toque intenso y doloroso, su voluntad férrea. Aquel rose agresivo, aquel abrazo fuerte y aquel tacto cálido.

Yo...iría una vez mas tras él. Pensó con una fuerte presión en el pecho.

– Espero puedas perdonarme...Yuki. –susurro con el torso encorvado y la frente presionada sobre el dorso de la delgada mano de la chica inconsciente.

* * *

Iori sintió un pañuelo helado sobre el rostro refrescando el calor abrasador que lo envolvía, dejando al alejarse, una sensación fría que lo hacía estremecer. Aquellos toques húmedos siempre llegaban a él con el olor dulzón de los nenúfares, uno que había relacionado abiertamente con la muerte y que a pesar de su agradable aroma, le generaba malestar.

Una voz suave, la voz de una mujer joven acompañaba aquellos toques delicados que recorrían su frente y cabello con manos casi maternales. En los delirios de la fiebre había perdido la cuenta de los días y las noches transcurridas. Todo parecía una amalgama indiferenciable de tiempo y espacio. Lo único que lo anclaba a lo acontecido era la sonrisa altanera y arrogante en el semblante de Kyo, imagen que se transformaba en el castaño parado bajo una lluvia incipiente, teñido por el dorado del fuego, aguardando mal herido a su regreso.

Tras muchos días de luz y oscuridad fue recuperando las fuerzas y con ello la consciencia de su entorno. Estaba en un futon amplio sobre una habitación enorme de madera y tatamis. Unas paredes dobles estaban discurridas dando vista a un jardín acoplado casi de manera artística. El viento álgido le permitía respirar con frescura.

En las bigas laterales del corredor habían marcas de brillos tenues que rodeaban tanto la salida al jardín como la entrada al corredor interno de la habitación tradicional japonesa. Eran las mismas marcas que habían rodeado el templo Kusanagi que había ardido muchos días atrás. Aunque sus patrones eran diferentes Iori develo su función cuando logro levantarse del futón por primera vez. Lo supo cuando estas le impidieron cruzar el umbral y lo comprendió a cabalidad con frustración al no poder evocar las flamas para incendiar el maldito lugar.

Su cuidadora era una chica joven y delicada, cabellos oscuros como el ala de la noche y ojos tan rojos como los suyos. Había algo en ella que le generaba cierta familiaridad, pero evitaba hablarle. Evitaba cualquier demostración de mejoría frente a ella o a cualquiera que se acercara a aquella habitación.

Estaba seguro que lo requerían en buena forma para el ritual y mantener un perfil desmejorado podría darle algo de tiempo.

El hecho de que lo atendiera una chica dejaba claro que no habría cualquier tipo de agresión. Sabían bien que de no ser así se arriesgaban a que Iori les regresara la cabeza de los cuidadores que enviaran. Sus pensamientos con el paso de las horas brincaban entre la suerte que habría corrido Kyo y el como lograr salir de allí.

Con el paso de los días había establecido cortas charlas con la joven y aunque esta no daba mucha luz acerca de nada, entre las palabras que compartían se filtraba cierta información que le permitía a Iori especular. Ella cargaba cierto resentimiento e indignación muy bien manejados bajo la mascara de la decencia y el temor a provocarlo. Iori había indagado superficialmente en sus razones para estar allí y había entendido que la joven mujer desconocía lo sucedido. Solo era una herramienta manipulable y dada su forma de ser, alguien con cierta importancia dentro del clan.

Maldijo para sí el haber estado tan alejado de los Yagami, saber bien como se estructuraban le habría servido en ese momento. De todas maneras la chica no era tonta y ocasionalmente cuando no eran vigilados con ahínco, preguntaba a Iori información relacionada a las desapariciones y muertes de miembros del clan. Era un hecho que todo se lo habían adjudicado a los Kusanagi, pero la joven tenía profundas dudas que aunque intentaba disimularlas, eran completamente perceptibles a ojos de Iori.

Las indagaciones de la chica parecían crecer con el paso de los días aumentando la cantidad de frases que cruzaban, en ella se habían sembrado ideas de profunda desconfianza y finalmente un día tras dos semanas de recuperación, la chica fue reemplazada por una mujer mayor que hacia sus labores en completo silencio, casi como un ente imperceptible. Iori supuso que sus cortas conversaciones habrían levantado algunas alarmas en los miembros del clan.

Una noche iluminada solo por el plateado toque de la luna y débiles luciérnagas de fuego en los faroles exteriores, Iori percibió un movimiento rápido y pesado en los jardines, seguido de voces que se filtraban en los vacíos corredores del lugar. Solía usar las madrugadas, cuando no le vigilaban directamente para calcular posibilidades de escape. Siendo la somnolencia una perfecta compañera para ocultar su recuperación progresiva durante el día.

No era la primera vez que percibía conversaciones. Entre la madera y las delgadas paredes de papel era fácil escuchar la actividad en parte de la casona, pero era la primera vez que había una incursión a aquellas horas. Se movió sigiloso a un angulo que le permitiese escuchar con mas claridad.

Las voces se cruzaban susurrantes y palabras sueltas como "...poco tiempo..." "...Orochi..." y "...no quitarle la vida antes..." llegaron a Iori. Supo en ese momento que su tiempo se había reducido notablemente y no había encontrado la manera de salir de allí.

Al levantarse la noche y bajo la entrada del alba, múltiples pasos resonaron en la madera circundante. La chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos, lo observaba con tristeza desde el umbral, rodeada por una considerable cantidad de ninjas y acompañada de dos Kagura.

– Por favor no se resista. – Dijo la joven ingresando al cuarto, estaba siendo observada por los demás hombres desde el exterior de las marcas.

– Me tomo tiempo descubrir quien eras. – acoto Iori de pie en la mitad de la habitación rodeada, mientras la chica se acercaba con elegante cautela. Estiro las manos en un silencio nervioso y atrajo hacia sí el brazo derecho de Iori.

– Esto sera rápido. – dijo con voz nerviosa bajo la mirada intensa de los Kagura. Se dispuso a marcar con una hoja delgada la piel de Iori. Trazando con el filo leves marcas que dejaban hilillos de sangre.

– ¿Sabes que tienes los ojos de tu madre? –hablo Iori con tono suave mirando directamente a la joven, la cual se tensó un instante y retomo el trazado con la respiración un poco agitada–. Ella murió rogando ante sus captores por la vida de alguien. Suplicándome que no podía dejarlos herir a esa persona. Me tomo mucho tiempo darme cuenta que eras su hija. Haruka Yagami – habló bajo, solo para ella, con cierta dulzura hiriente. La joven dejo que la hoja perforara la piel a mayor profundidad disimulando la alteración.

– Se que sabes que no fueron los Kusanagi quienes asesinaron a tus padres. – puntualizo Iori con inmutable calma, seguro de que sus palabras eran solo escuchadas por la mujer. Los trazos frenaron su curso, quedando inconclusos y la joven bajó la tela del camisón tradicional que vestía el pelirrojo.

– No te resistas al salir de aquí. – repitió la mujer. Su mirada de intensidad asesina cruzo a Iori con un mensaje silencioso y cargado de rabia. Aunque parecía haber un desprecio descomunal hacia sí en el dulce rostro de la chica, Iori supo que no estaba dirigido hacia él.

Cruzaron el dintel con las inscripciones inutilizadas por los Kagura. Iori reconoció que algunos de esos símbolos habían sido marcados en su piel con la intensión de bloquear el poder del fuego de Orochi, pero podía sentirlo fluir dentro de sí sin bloqueo alguno.

El lobby central era una sala amplia y minimalista, con grabados en la madera. La salida al jardín explayada al frío del amanecer. Parado de espaldas a los presentes, estaba Takeshi Yagami. Sus cabellos largos y oscuros dejaban ver algunas partes entrecanas en su semblante imponente.

Iori se arrodillo sobre un tapete de viejos grabados ilustrados y entretejidos. La mayoría de los ninjas abandonaron la instancia llevando consigo a la joven. Los dos Kaguras que aguardaban detrás de Iori se mantuvieron a distancia al fondo del salón. Iori observó a Takeshi con un odio explosivo pero calculador. El hombre camino con elegante parsimonia hacia él.

– La familia Yagami lleva siglos erigiendo un legado maldito y necesario para el equilibrio divino. Durante generaciones hemos vigilado las manifestaciones en los seguidores de Orochi. Y como único legado legitimo de su poder, hemos ayudado a controlar cada una de sus posibles reencarnaciones a través de los tiempos. Aunque las diferencias que poseemos ante las familias del sello son enormes, compartimos un único objetivo. Mantener sellado a Orochi. – habló, sin mas preámbulos, con la paciencia de quien enseña a un niño algo nuevo.

– Si buscas darme una lección histórica, pierdes tu tiempo. – corto Iori con sequedad. Pero Takeshi no se inmuto.

– La ineptitud de las nuevas generaciones han puesto en riesgo algunos aspectos milenarios de la historia que llevamos con nosotros. Tu desinterés y abnegación a los temas importantes de los Yagami. La estupidez y rebeldía del heredero Kusanagi y la falta de visión en la sacerdotisa Kagura, ha llevado a un punto muerto el desarrollo de las familias. – hizo una pausa donde detuvo su paso frente a Iori. Este lo miraba sin parpadear.

– Ahora tenemos la posibilidad de reducir la existencia de un Dios a la voluntad de la inmortalidad. Sanjar de una vez por todas siglos de guerras y resurrecciones. Ahora los hijos de los dioses podrán tomar entre sus manos la divinidad y designar su propio destino. –su voz apacible, muto a un tono enardecido aunque controlado–. Debes entender que esto supera cualquier ideal, resentimiento o deseo. Tienes que entenderlo Iori y ceder la posibilidad de alcanzarlo. – habló con un tono imperativo que enardecía a Iori. Pero este mantuvo el control, la calma, espero el momento preciso para no fallar.

Le estaba rebelando sin rodeos algo muy importante, la intención que los había movido. La advertencia de Chizuru, pensó, pero aunque le estuviese diciendo abiertamente aquello, aun no quedaba claro que estaba detrás de todo. ¿Buscaban acaso robarle el poder a Orochi? ¿Estaban pactando con un poder divino superior? ¿Estaban sacrificando a su propia sangre para lograrlo? Las respuestas eran ambiguas pero lo que si estaba muy claro para Iori, era que si Takeshi estaba compartiendo esas ideas con él, era por que estaba desesperado y solo habrían dos opciones. O le convencía de entregar la reliquia o lo asesinaba, y de cualquier manera aunque ceder el Magatama le diera una oportunidad de supervivencia. No, no se lo entregaría al bastardo.

– Que el hombre obtenga el poder de un Dios, que el hombre controle su propio destino. Cuanta mierda demente tienen en sus cabezas los Yagami. No necesitamos poder divino para escupir en la cara de los dioses. –espeto con ira contenida Iori–. Si quieres el Magatama para estar un paso mas cerca de esa anhelada inmortalidad y poder que deseas, vas a tener que matarme hijo de puta.

– Necio...Chizuru Kagura se resistió demasiado tarde y murió. Kyo Kusanagi ha sobrevivido por poco pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que muera de igual manera y tú...si te niegas tendrás el mismo destino que ellos dos. Entiéndelo Iori, eres una existencia miserable que no tiene nada y a nadie le importa. Esto no nos detendrá, solo alargara lo inevitable. –espeto acercándose parcialmente a Iori, con la seguridad y la arrogancia de tener el control–. Para la heredera Kagura ya es tarde. Pero para ti y para tu nuevo amigo Kusanagi no lo es. Acepta mi ofrecimiento y podrás evitarle una nefasta muerte al heredero Kusanagi y a ti mismo.

Las manos de Iori temblaron, Takeshi estaba muy cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Escucharle mencionar a Kyo, escucharle anunciar su muerte y la suya como si le perteneciera aquel hecho le sacaba de quicio. Preferiría liberar mil veces a la maldita serpiente de Orochi antes que entregarle algo a aquel bastardo.

– Tendrás que excavarlo de nuestros cadáveres y rogarle a la divinidad que tanto quieres controlar que te ofrezca su maldita bendición. – espeto Iori con la sonrisa maníaca de un suicida.

La fría expresión de Takeshi se deformo en una mueca de ira y sostuvo a Iori del cuello estrangulandole de impacto. Iori resistió la presión permitiendo el acercamiento, el contacto. Cuando Takeshi estuvo a punto de romper su traquea en un arranque de ira, controló la fuerza en un punto muerto y asfixiante para el pelirrojo. No iba a matarlo.

Ese era el momento, pensó Iori presionando un poco mas, sintiendo como su garganta cedía sin dolor.

Una conflagración magenta se levanto a gran velocidad, una inesperada combustión en las manos de Iori se alzo a milímetros de la cabeza de Takeshi. El movimiento de velocidad antinatural del hombre logro evadir el impacto fatal que cargaba aquel ataque, pero el daño del fuego fue inexpugnable y envolvió todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Iori maldijo las monstruosas capacidades que había conseguido el bastardo de Takeshi, justo antes de ser estrellado contra el piso y desquebrajado la madera con su cabeza. Una patada fuerte lo levanto del piso haciéndolo rodar un par de metros. Los Kagura del salón se irguieron anulando el fuego violeta que se consumió moribundo en sus manos.

– ¡NO! – Gruño Takeshi furioso y los dos monjes dieron un paso atrás. Iori sintió que sus flamas regresaban, pero la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y la sangre que discurría le cegaba un ojo.

Takeshi Yagami estaba parado como un Shinigami oscuro, cubriendo la luz del sol y ocultando a Iori tras una sombra alargada. Su rostro quemado dejaba entrever el lado izquierdo desfigurado y Iori maldijo una y mil veces. Lo que debió ser una herida mortal que estallara su cabeza, solo había alcanzado a ser una quemadura sin mucha importancia.

El pelirrojo recupero con levedad el aliento y se irguió con las manos llameantes. No había nada que pudiese hacer, pero no moriría rogando por su vida, de eso podrían estar seguros. Si lograba quemar alguna otra pequeña parte de aquel monstruo, caería victorioso, pensó con poca claridad.

Takeshi Yagami estiro el brazo y susurro algo, la luz a su espalda impedía tener una imagen nítida de su forma, las sombras que proyectaba parecieron intensificarse, filtrándose por el piso como una tinta oscura. Iori sentía el cuerpo rígido, parcialmente paralizado. Unas voces estridentes se alzaron de la oscuridad. El espectro se hizo material en la sombra de Takeshi y las luz dentro del lugar menguo a una tenue calidez.

Iori percibió como su cuerpo era tocado por aquella negrura y el miedo aunque negado, araño sus entrañas. Su pecho se contrajo y su corazón fue victima de un dolor agonizante. Cayó arrodillado percibiendo como sus flamas de desvaneacian junto con las fuerzas.

– Kyo Kusanagi acepto su destino y aún podría vivir. Tú no necesitas morir por esto Iori Yagami. – habló con una multiplicidad de voces que denotaban emociones ambiguas.

Esto no puede matarme, se repitió Iori con un hilillo de aire. Solo busca asustarme y lo esta logrando. No se lo permitiré, pensó.

– Kyo padecía una enorme debilidad en su familia...–habló casi gutural, ahogado–. Pero no hay nada que puedas quitarme a mi y no tienes nada que puedas ofrecerme. – puntualizo altanero con el cuerpo convulso.

El grito de frustración de Takeshi se alzo como un rugido supranatural que hizo vibrar las paredes delgadas de tela y madera. La presión que Iori tenía en el pecho estalló de repente dentro de él incapacitándolo de impacto. Iori jadeo con la madera tibia del piso en el rostro y percibió como el sol bañaba con su toque dorado todo el recinto, mientras la sombra retiraba su contacto invasivo y retornaba al que alguna vez fue humano.

Una sonrisa débil se dibujo en Iori ante la mirada infernal de Takeshi.

– Sáquenlo y tráiganme a la chica – sonó su voz como una multiplicidad de lamentos.

* * *

Ordeno no ser seguido al interior del edificio. Los sirvientes Kusanagi obedecieron las demandas del futuro líder y aguardaron en la parte exterior del Illusion Bar.

Apenas cruzaba el medio día cuando contacto a Benimaru, entendiendo que este era su única esperanza de movilizarse en la búsqueda de Iori. El rubio parecía muy molesto pero tras unas cortas palabras apremiantes acordaron verse en el bar de King.

Había accedido con docilidad a los cuidados y recomendaciones medicas de no excederse, también había aceptado a tener una guardia personal para evitar alarmar a Shizuka. Su primera idea de incursionar a fuego y sangre en el territorio Yagami buscando a Iori fue tan descabellada como demencial. Debía reprimir cualquier insensatez y actuar con calma.

Sabia bien que Iori nunca entregaría el Magatama así le costase la vida y si lo necesitaban tanto como Hotaru a la reliquia Kusanagi, era muy probable que aún lo tuvieran con vida. Debía actuar rápido para encontrarlo antes de que el maldito Yagami acarreara su propia muerte.

Kyo observo el panorama amplio que ofrecían los ventanales del bar bajo un cielo azulado y encapotado por partes. Las cabezas de los edificios altos formaban un bosque de acero y cemento. La estructura y el orden inamovible le aterraba, liderar una idea tan frívola le era despreciable, pero necesaria a fin de cuentas.

– Siempre que entras aquí miras con ese semblante sombrío. –Le llego la voz juguetona de su amigo–. Y yo que pensé que King había tenido éxito con el diseño de su bar.

Una sonrisa lánguida cruzo en el rostro del castaño antes de saludar a Benimaru e ir a su encuentro en la barra libre.

– Muy bien Kyo Kusanagi, si deseas mi magnánima colaboración con toda esta mierda en la que están metidos ustedes. Vas a tener que dejar de mentirme. –hablo Nikaido con severidad mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas externas de la barra–. Ultima oportunidad amigo mio.


	26. La Búsqueda

El rubio jugueteo un par de veces con el licor de colores ferrosos, mientras la voz de Kyo, algo apagada, llenaba cada rincón de la barra. Su atención vario entre la aceptación, el enojo, la consternación y finalmente una profunda sorpresa.

La muerte de Saisyu era algo que nunca habría imaginado escuchar de boca de Kyo. Que los asesinatos hubiesen tocado la cabeza del mismísimo clan Kusanagi era algo impensable. Pero había algo más que le inquietaba. Las palabras que Kyo se guardaba ante aquella alianza que había establecido con Yagami. En medio de su relato Kyo había evitado cruzar la mirada con Nikaido en varias ocasiones. Evadiendo ahondar en detalles justo en todos los espacios relacionados directamente a Iori.

Benimaru siempre había sido alguien agudo, leer a las personas cercanas se le había vuelto un acto sencillo, y al comprender que algo mas se acunaba bajo el relato de Kyo, guardó silencio realmente consternado. Supuso, sin lograr articular palabra, lo inconcebible. Kyo y Yagami en algo mas que una enemistad, algo mas allá que una posible amistad por conveniencia. Algo que no quería pensar, pero que tampoco lograba descartar.

Kyo observaba su reflejo deformado en la madera caoba de la barra, completamente abstraído. Su postura estaba tranquila y decaída. Parecía cargar en la mirada ausente, un peso descomunal.

– Siento mucho lo de tu padre... – respondió Benimaru no encontrando mejores palabras. Intentando apartar de su cabeza la extraña imagen de Kyo y Yagami, tomados de la mano en la habitación de invitados, aquella noche en su departamento. Como tampoco sabiendo que hacer con aquella sensación de vacío que le generó saber de la muerte de Saisyu.

Kyo repondió con un gesto de aceptación y bebió el ultimo trago amargo del cóctel herbal que le había obsequiado Benimaru. La eterna ausencia de su padre era un sentimiento que posiblemente jamas se borraría.

El deslizamiento lento de una goma amortiguada sobre el piso de madera llamó su atención. Benimaru resoplo con suavidad y susurro una leve disculpa a Kyo, el cual lo observó sin comprender. De la parte lateral a la pared plagada de licores, cruzando la barra, una figura femenina pulcramente organizada desfilo con lentitud frente a ellos.

– Siempre es grato verte en mi bar Kyo Kusanagi. –habló King, revelando un largo yeso que le cubría hasta la rodilla. Avanzando con cierto aire orgulloso a pesar de la silla de ruedas.

Kyo no pudo evitar una punzada de incomodidad al ver acercarse a King en ese estado, mientras el pedía a Benimaru que le ayudase a encontrar al perpetrador de aquella herida.

– No me mires así cariño, ciertamente no estas mejor que yo– sonrió King con gesto irónico y se ubicó en una mesa cercana a ellos–. Como tampoco parece estarlo tu nuevo amigo Yagami. – puntualizo. Kyo mantuvo un silencio diplomático, no tenía intención alguna de reñir con ella cuando tenía todo el derecho a opinar mordazmente en contra de Iori.

– Deberías tomar unas vacaciones my queen. Si continuas esforzando esa pierna, terminaras con un bastón un poco antes de tiempo. – espeto Benimaru a King, algo agradecido por la interrupción.

– "Un poco" es lo que faltara para hacerte usar uno a ti si sigues haciendo chistes acerca de mi edad Nikaido. – respondió King con una sonrisa peligrosa–. Mejor tráenos un Sauvignon de la cava. Necesitamos algo mas agradable que esta conversación. Y tu Kyo. Acompaña a esta desvalida damisela en la mesa. –acoto sarcástica. Benimaru accedió con un sobreactuado gesto de mayordomo y se retiro de la barra. Kyo se levanto de mala gana y tomo asiento en la mesa donde le esperaba King.

Kyo desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tensa.

– Siento haber escuchado tu relato a hurtadillas, pero supuse que no serias tan honesto conmigo en medio. – acoto King. El castaño ensancho la sonrisa algo irritado.

– Esta bien. No es que lo estuviese ocultando. – respondió airado. King acercó un poco mas la silla de ruedas a Kyo, deslizando el brazo sobre la mesa.

– Debes saber que nada de esto ha pasado desapercibido Kyo. Los rumores se extienden con facilidad e incluso los medios han cubierto algunos de los enfrentamientos entre sus clanes. Hay gran tensión entre todos los que conocemos a Orochi, sabemos que en cualquier momento puede desatarse algún suceso desastroso.

– Nada de esto los afectara directamente, así que no importa. Yo me encargare de que todo sea solucionado. – respondió Kyo algo seco. King lo observó con un dejo de tristeza, extendió la mano y retiró con delicadeza los cabellos desordenados que caían sobre el vendaje del ojo izquierdo del castaño.

– Nos preocupas Kyo.–dijo ella, rozando con levedad la tela sintética–. Nunca, en tantos años de conocernos, te vi tan mal herido...– Kyo alejó el rostro, incomodo ante la caricia de la mujer.

–...ciertamente el psicópata de Yagami no cuenta con nuestra simpatía.–acotó King, posando su mano sobre la de Kyo–. Pero tú nos importas. Por ende quiero que veas en mi a una buena aliada. Te ayudare en lo que pueda. – dijo, dando un leve apretón al castaño.

Kyo comprendió que era natural la aversión hacia Iori, pero no lograba evitar sentir enojo ante aquellas palabras.

– No es necesario...– hablo mientras alejaba la mano del contacto, pero King lo interrumpió.

– Si crees que no puedo comprender el por que ayudas a Yagami, estas equivocado. Esto es lo que he hecho toda mi vida. Entender a las personas con problemas Kyo. –habló con la mirada aguda y directa–. Se del grave peligro que corres y la particular disposición que tienes a arriesgarte por "nuestro psico preferido"– entono haciendo una imitación regular de Benimaru y sonrió ante la irritación que no pudo ocultar la expresión del castaño.

– Gracias por la intención King, pero no espero tu aceptación ni la de nadie en esto, como tampoco necesito ayuda. Estaré bien por mi cuenta y no quiero a mas personas involucradas. Y mucho menos si...– pero se detuvo y guardó silencio tras dar una breve mirada a la pierna enyesada de la mujer. King rió con fuerza.

– Eres un maldito chico engreído, siempre lo has sido. Tú no decides que puedo o no hacer por ti Kyo querido. No soy solo una barman con un negocio exitoso que asiste a torneos de combate. Tantos años en este negocio me han permitido aprender mucho de las personas que vienen a mi por un momento de tranquilidad. Puedo darte información Kyo Kusanagi, y posiblemente sea lo mas valioso que puedas obtener en este momento de diplomacias rotas. – habló con dulzura cantarina. La mirada comprensiva de King se acentuó en el silencio expectante de Kyo.

– Ariadne es una magnifica dama de compañía para los hombres de cuello blanco. Hace algún tiempo le permití ofrecer sus encantos en algunos de mis bares mas reconocidos. Digamos que es una buena amiga que ahora suele frecuentar mi barra como cliente.– hizo una pausa donde discurrió su cabello rubio tras la oreja ante la expresión reticente de Kyo.– Hace relativamente poco vino a mi bar y estuvo conversando con su acompañante de turno sobre algo relacionado a una familia de apellido Yagami. Ya que no era algo que entrara entre mis intereses directos, me centre en otras actividades, pero recuerdo que menciono en su charla al gobierno interno y dijo un par de nombres específicos como el de Chizuru Kagura. –Kyo se tenso sin atreverse a exigirle a King que le explicara mas a fondo a que se refería–. Me encargare de preguntarle debidamente que sabe y te informare de ello. – puntualizo King con una sonrisa coqueta.

– Se que hay algo grande detrás de estos sucesos aislados y terribles Kyo y aunque no me compete, se que puedo ayudarte mas de lo que imaginas. –apretó su mano una vez mas– Solo debes cumplir para mi dos exigencias. – Puntualizo con amabilidad.

Kyo entorno las cejas a modo de respuesta. Indagando silenciosamente.

– Primero cariño deja ese semblante sombrío y regálame una sonrisa. Necesitas toda la voluntad que puedas tener para esa ardua tarea que te espera.–habló con dulzura tras lo cual hizo una pausa acercándose al rostro de Kyo– Segundo. Se consciente de todo lo que pondrás en juego al ayudar a Iori Yagami. Piensa en todo lo que puedes perder por su causa–. Su voz sonó preocupada y su mano aún apretaba con fuerza la de Kyo.

– Lo sé. –respondió Kyo decidido y sonrió con triste encanto a King–. Lo se muy bien.

– Deberías darle un vistazo a esa cava tuya King. Es un maldito desorden. No pudiste haberte antojado de uno en la primera fila? –llego la voz de Nikaido quien se acercaba con un Sauvignon oscuro y varias copas–. ¿Me perdí de algo?

– Regularmente. Ven ofrecenos un par de bebidas. Se que a Kyo le sentara bien una. – habló King retirando la mano del contacto con Kyo.

– No. Debo irme ya. Tengo un par de perros rastreadores afuera, no quiero dar razones extra para que se intensifique mi vigilancia. –espeto Kyo levantándose de la mesa–. Beni cuento contigo y mantente lejos de cualquier problema con los Yagami, no quiero tener que ir a buscarte a ti también.

– No necesito que me rescates, por que se cuidarme bien. La damisela en apuros es otro y debe estar siendo un dolor en el culo para sus captores. –habló con malicia Nikaido y comenzó a llenar dos de las copas sobre la mesa–. Averiguare todo lo que pueda y me daré un paseo por el sitio. Tu tranquilo, ve y comanda los tuyos que yo tendré este lado controlado. –puntualizo haciendo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano. Kyo suspiro cansino y tras un gesto casual de despedida hacia King, se retiró.

– Un gracias no le vendría mal a ese mocoso. –espeto King algo molesta ante la actitud reticente de Kyo–. De todas maneras mantente cerca suyo, siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

– Dímelo a mi. Llevo semanas con esa amarga sensación en la garganta. – respondió Benimaru pensativo.

* * *

Kyo regresó a la casona. Ausentarse mucho tiempo sin justificación podría levantar sospechas en su madre y era algo con lo que no quería lidiar. Había algo que le inquietaba ya desde hace varias horas. Su cuerpo en vez de sentirse resentido por el estado comatoso de recuperación milagrosa, estaba mas ligero, estable. Algo dentro de él revoloteaba con mayor intensidad.

Al cruzar el jardín se detuvo un momento bajo el sol de la tarde dejando que sus perros guardianes abandonasen su compañía. Evoco sus flamas. El proceso fue violento y rápido. Sintió fluir el poder como si fuese adrenalina. En vez de proyectar una flama sencilla en su palma, de su mano se alzo una llamarada de un naranja escarlata. El fuego le cubrió casi hasta el codo y Kyo separo su cuerpo de la manifestación, ya que esta, aunque no le lastimo, quemo parte de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

– Mierda.– maldijo por lo bajo controlando la conflagración a un ulular leve. Algo había cambiado. Nunca antes había sentido el fluctuar del fuego de esa manera tan llena de violenta intensidad. Un fuego agresivo que aunque no heria, gruñía contra su mismo dueño.

Quince días o menos no era tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de las heridas que había recibido y el medico se había mostrado reservado cuando le preguntó al respecto.

Gruño algo molesto. Desde su despertar se irritaba con facilidad. Sabia bien quien conocía lo sucedido y camino con la intención de ir al encuentro de aquella persona.

Shizuka Kusanagi hablaba con dos de los guardias del lugar. Disperso un par de ordenes rápidas y se cruzó en el pasillo con él.

– Hijo, me tranquiliza verte de regreso. – saludo con amabilidad. Kyo sonrió levemente en respuesta.

– Quienes cuidaron de mi cuando estaba mal herido. Luego del hospital...– pregunto sin mas preámbulos, siempre le molestaba no ir directo al grano en cuestiones importantes. Shizuka titubeo por un momento, pensativa.

– Los monjes Kusanagi ayudaron a curar tus heridas. – habló lento, mesurando las palabras.

– ¿Donde están?

– En el templo del jardín interno. Deben estar en medio de su meditación. No deberías interrumpirlos... – respondió Shizuka reservada.

– Entiendo que no quieras decirme ciertas cosas. Pero ahora soy el líder del clan madre. Yo designare que deben callar y cuando. –su respuesta fue rápida, molesta–. Necesito organizar un grupo de búsqueda, reúne a los mejores rastreadores que tengamos en la sala principal. Hablare con ellos tras terminar con los monjes. – Espeto con sequedad. No quería tratar con frialdad a su madre, pero aun no lograba perdonarle lo sucedido. Si ella lo único que deseaba era un líder capaz, lo iba a tener.

– ¿Piensas usar a nuestra familia para buscar a un Yagami? – corto Shizuka sin miramientos, con un tono gélido y reprochante. Kyo contuvo una punzada de rabia que le hacia desear responder, que si por él fuera, tendría a todo el maldito personal buscándolo. Pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar, esa rabia que tenía no era propia de él y no estaba enfocada hacia ella. Pertenecía a la perdida de su padre y a la desaparición de Iori. Debía evitar respuestas precipitadas.

– Si asumiste que voy a liderar todo este caos familiar en el que estamos, supongo que es por que me crees lo suficientemente capaz de tomar decisiones. –respondió Kyo con severidad–. Ordenales que me esperen en el salón principal. Tengo varios Kagura que buscar cuando termine de hablar con los monjes. –puntualizo y camino por el pasillo que daba al jardín interior. Shizuka lo miro alejarse apretando la tela del obi oscuro. En lo profundo algo en ella culpaba a Kyo injustamente y aunque deseaba no sentir eso hacia su propio hijo, no sabia como regresar a un punto anterior entre ellos dos.

* * *

El ambiente dentro del pequeño templo era cálido. Ráfagas de viento daban cierta frescura y danzaban con los humos de colores posados en los costados del espacio. Los ventanales amaderados poseían largas sanjas con formas grabadas, proyectando extensas sombras animales que reposaban sobre los 3 hombres silenciosos que meditaban sobre el suelo.

Uno de ellos rompió su estado de quietud y se incorporo frente a Kyo.

– Señor Kyo Kusanagi. Que desea de nosotros. – hablo el monje con palabras lentas. Kyo no emitió palabra, en vez de ello, su respuesta fue una intensa llamarada de tintes escarlata que subió casi hasta el hombro, consumiendo bajo su toque, la tela del brazo.

– Me comentaron que ustedes son los responsables de que este con vida, y supongo que también de esto. – espeto menguando las llamas a un naranja dorado, que nuevamente se habían proyectado con violencia en tonos rojos.

– Nos alegramos de sobremanera sobre su bienestar señor Kusanagi. –hablo el monje haciendo un leve gesto con la mano para que Kyo tomara asiento frente a ellos–. Ahora que se encuentra mejor debemos informarle de algunos cambios que padecerá temporalmente. – Kyo tomo asiento algo tenso. Si había algo que sabía bien, era que todo tenía un precio.

Los otros monjes abrieron los ojos al instante que este se posiciono.

– Usted fue victima de un ritual de desgarramiento espiritual. Este ritual buscaba robarle a usted el derecho a portar la reliquia Kusanagi. Pero por alguna razón, aunque tiene usted la puerta abierta, no lograron tomar la reliquia. –habló el monje que lo recibió.

– Que quiere decir con que tengo la puerta abierta.

– Es una forma de referirse a un acceso espiritual ya previamente logrado y que tomara un tiempo establecido sellarse de nuevo. En palabras mas claras, es usted vulnerable a nuevos ataques para arrebatarle la reliquia mientras esa entrada este abierta. – respondió el anciano de la izquierda. Kyo sintió un frío descender por la espina. "Vulnerable a otro intento"

– Aparte de ello, su espíritu y el de la reliquia quedaron expuestos en el proceso de aquel ritual, la falta de sincronía entre su alma y el legado debilito en gran manera su plano físico, llevándolo casi hasta la muerte. – habló el monje de la derecha.

– Nosotros ayudamos a generar una armonía entre la reliquia y su alma. Le ayudamos a su cuerpo a adaptarse a las bondades del poder Kusanagi y esto le ayudo a curar. Pero la brecha que dejo el ritual en usted es profunda y nos fue imposible sellarla líder Kusanagi. Debe usted tener cuidado y evitar estar a merced de otro acceso a su alma. – puntualizo el monje del centro. Kyo apretó los dientes comprendiendo el riesgo.

– ¿Por que el fuego es diferente? ¿Por que no puedo controlarlo bien? – preguntó Kyo con tono autoritario.

– La sincronía se ha potenciado temporalmente gracias a la ayuda de nuestras artes milenarias. Así como su fuego sera mas poderoso en este tiempo, también sera mas difícil de controlar. La fisura en su alma funciona como un escape a la energía de la reliquia. Mientras no este sellada, el fuego Kusanagi sera salvaje al no verse del todo contenido. – habló una vez mas el monje de la derecha.

– Debe tener cuidado señor Kusanagi. Aunque su capacidad de curación sera mayor durante este tiempo, debe medir mesuradamente la emanación de poder o este podría volverse incontrolable, hiriendo a sus aliados e incluso a usted mismo. – habló el monje de la izquierda.

– Lo último que podemos decirle líder Kusanagi.–habló el primer monje–. Es que el exceso equivalente a la energía gastada, repercutirá sobre su vida.

Kyo lo miro con ceño, algo confuso.

– Debe usted evitar usar grandes emanaciones de poder. El uso explosivo y desmedido del mismo podría reducir considerablemente sus años de vida. Debe evitarlo hasta que la brecha se halla cerrado. El fuego divino del sol imbuido por Amaterasu, es demasiado para un cuerpo mortal. Si abusa de su capacidad podría verse reducido a cenizas o a una vida mas corta. –puntualizo el mismo monje.

– El tiempo de recuperación es relativo a la menor utilización del poder. Entre mas energía use, mas tiempo demorara en sellarse la ruptura.

El castaño asintió consciente de lo que significaba aquella brecha en el alma.

* * *

Kyo ingreso al salón a paso rápido. En este yacía arrodillado solo un hombre mayor de pocos cabellos entrecanos. Shizuka se acercó por un costado.

– Es uno de los consejeros principales del clan Kyo. Aun no estas en poder oficial del liderazgo, así que cualquier decisión que tomes debe ser dialogada previamente.

– Entiendo. – espeto Kyo con calma.

– La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en una semana. Puedo ayudarte a organizar lo que necesites mientras llega el momento. – hablo Shizuka con amabilidad.

– No. Puedo manejar esto sin problemas. Puedes irte tranquila madre, no voy a hacer arder al clan sin tu consentimiento. – espeto Kyo con media sonrisa, entre divertida y resentida.

La mujer acato la petición algo contrariada y dejo a su hijo en lo que sería, su primer comando al grupo Kusanagi.

Kyo avanzo hasta el centro del salón al encuentro con el hombre que sería su consejero. Tener una buena relación con el anciano le ahorraría problemas con el clan, pensó.

– Buenas tardes señor Kusanagi. Soy Toru, uno de los consejeros de la familia. Me temo que nos hemos visto poco en los años en que serví a su padre. –hizo una pausa haciendo una reverencia ante Kyo–. La señora Kusanagi me ha comentado que designara a nuestro personal en una búsqueda.

– Necesito movilizar varios grupos en las diferentes prefecturas. Deseo que localicen todos los Kagura que ejerzan en este momento su rol en el clan. –se detuvo y sacó de la chaqueta un pergamino enrollado, similar al usado por Chizuru en la carta oculta. Lo extendió hasta el consejero–. Requiero que varios de nuestros agentes lleven una carta firmada por el nuevo líder del clan. Kyo Kusanagi. En ella anunciare a los Kagura sobre nuestras preocupaciones acerca de su participación en los asesinatos que han recaído sobre nuestro clan. – acoto. El consejero lo miro algo anonadado por la resolución con que Kyo dictaminaba su primera orden y titubeo ante el papel enrollado.

– Requiero que me entreguen un informe completo de los asentamientos Kagura y sus miembros activos junto con la respuesta respectiva que estos den. – puntualizo. Usar palabras mas formales para impartir ordenes lo hacia sentirse enajenado. Sentía el control y el poder que podía ejercer sobre los suyos, pero eso no le daba seguridad alguna, solo le dejaba una sensación tensa e incomoda.

– Pero...señor. Entiende usted que la situación diplomática es difícil en este momento. Acusar directamente a los Kagura podría volcarse en una enemistad. Seria mas sensato abordar el tema de otra manera, sin anunciar complicidad en los asesinatos. – hablo el consejero con el papel intacto entre las manos. Sin atreverse a escribir palabra alguna.

– Es un hecho que hay complicidad. Ellos ayudaron a asesinar a mi padre y yo soy testigo. No abordaremos el tema de otra manera. – habló Kyo altanero.

– Señor Kusanagi. Usted despertó hace muy poco y aun no esta enterado de algunos aspectos dialogados en el consejo. Creemos que todo el conflicto y las desapariciones fueron solo un ardid para distraer nuestra atención y movilizar nuevos miembros para proteger a las cabezas del clan. Es muy posible que los infiltrados estuviesen esperando justamente que fuesen convocados para acceder de manera segura al núcleo de la familia. Estamos tomando en cuenta que varios de nuestros propios miembros de influencia tenían nexos con los Yagami y fueron participes del complot. –acoto el consejero dando una mirada al pergamino vacío entre sus manos–. Aunque su líder podría estar involucrada, no todos los Kagura deben conocer lo sucedido, los culpables de tan terribles sucesos, al igual que los nuestros, pueden ser solo relegados que pactaron con los Yagami. Anunciar abiertamente una acusación de complicidad a todo el clan podría acarrearnos mas problemas que respuestas. – Habló el consejero temiendo no argumentar lo suficientemente rápido ante el ímpetu de Kyo.

– Mi señor. Hemos analizado las capacidades de los monjes Kagura que colaboraron con el secuestro de sus padres. No hemos logrado determinar la naturaleza de sus capacidades. Nunca en la historia de los clanes del sello, ellos habían demostrado una habilidad de anulación del fuego Kusanagi. Sospechamos que la líder poseedora del espejo Yata pudo haber hecho algún pacto con poderes desconocidos.

Kyo meditó por un instante las palabras del consejero. Lo que lo movía a buscar a los Kagura no era culparlos de complicidad. Necesitaba que reaccionaran, necesitaba entender que respuesta daría el clan. Que King hubiese mencionado a Chizuru en una posible reunión con el gobierno interno, al igual que en aquellas fotografías que Iori le había mostrado de Takeshi Yagami y Hotaru Kusanagi reunidos...era solo una especulación sin pruebas, solo un rumor que parecía encajar de alguna manera. Pero tenía una fuerte corazonada al recordar las palabras de Chizuru. Ella sabía algo y no había querido ser participe y por ello la mataron.

– Yo conocí muy bien a Chizuru y se que ella jamas habría ayudado en algo así...– habló Kyo pensativo. Los Yagami estaban vigilando aquella noche cuando Iori y él llegaron al templo Kagura, estaban buscando algo en el lugar. Y en el ritual en el que murió Saisyu, no parecían tampoco muy enterados de lo que estaba haciendo Hotaru.

– ¿Insinúa que los Kagura traicionaron a su líder y confabularon con los Yagami para robarle el espejo Yata? – pregunto el consejero preocupado.

Kyo reflexiono silenciosamente. En todos los años de conocer las practicas de Chizuru y su familia, jamas había visto algo parecido a esos Bikshu sin rostro. Considero que podrían ser una rama oculta y poderosa del clan, pero la imagen de Chizuru enfrentando sola todo problema acaecido sobre los clanes, le daba una mala sensación.

– Tengo muchas dudas sobre los Kagura. Necesito respuestas. Redacte la maldita carta como le entre en gana, pero quiero toda la información relacionada a esos monjes. Quiero saber que Kaguras están enterados de todo esto. – Ordeno Kyo urgido. Habían muchas cuestiones que tenía que averiguar, pero su prioridad era Iori. Si podía llegar a el por medio de los Kagura, enemigos o no, lo haría. El consejero poso el papel sobre la mesa e inicio con escritura elegante, la primer orden de Kyo Kusanagi como líder.

Una hora después, una oleada de sombras Kusanagi se dispersaron tras el rastro de los Kagura.

* * *

Pasaron tres días, largos, eternos para Kyo. Benimaru le había anunciado que los Yagami estaban en un hermetismo infranqueable y que no tuvo éxito investigando en el ultimo lugar donde Iori fue visto. Los ninjas no daban señal alguna sobre la búsqueda de los Kagura. Los reportes que llegaban eran todos negativos en las ubicaciones investigadas. La familia Kagura parecían haber desaparecido del mapa, aunque los informes aun no cubrían la totalidad de los lugares.

Incluso Kyo incursiono al tercer día en un enfrentamiento que se había desatado con algunos espías Yagami. Tenía la esperanza de mantener vivo a alguno para interrogarle personalmente acerca del paradero de Iori. Pero eso tampoco dio resultado, salvo un estallido furioso del líder Kusanagi al ver como el ninja Yagami al verse acorralado, a punto de ser capturado vivo, termino suicidándose.

Kyo estaba desesperado. Su humor había menguado al punto de tornarse irascible. Cada día transcurrido, era un día en el que Iori podía morir, era un día tan aciago como aquellos cuando torturaban a su padre y él estaba allí sin poder hacer nada.

En la tarde del tercer día, tras el suicidio del ninja atrapado, termino ordenando en un arranque de frustración, entrar en territorio Yagami, pero le fue denegado por los consejeros. A diferencia del personal, que se denotaban comprensivos ante el arranque de Kyo, seguros que era su sed de venganza por la muerte se Saisyu, Shizuka sabía bien que aunque en parte era cierto, toda su urgencia radicaba en las mínimas probabilidades de supervivencia que tenía Iori Yagami a manos de su clan.

Le consternaba profundamente la preocupación de Kyo por Iori Yagami pero evitaba molestarlo por ello.

Aquella noche, tras la tensión generada por el estado del líder, la casa había entrado en una calma cautelosa. Kyo yacía en el jardín externo, apreciando la noche desnuda y fría. Pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido al reaccionar de tal manera y poner en tensión a todos.

Tras varios minutos de soledad y el sencillo ulular del viento le llegaron recuerdos que lo calmaban. Recuerdos de sus charlas con Yuki y sus amigos cuando nada importaba, recuerdos de sus combates victoriosos en los torneos de KOF cuando su emoción mas grande estaba ligada a la derrota de sus enemigos, a enfrentarlo a él. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Iori amenazándolo en cada torneo y luego protegiéndolo en aquel templo. Suspiro cansino pensando en todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo.

Dio una mirada rápida al interior la casa de madera, donde el viento cruzaba con suavidad. La habitación entreabierta tras él era donde Yuki dormía plácida y tranquila bajo su menguada apariencia. En los últimos días se había vuelto un habito para Kyo hablar con la chica inconsciente. Decirle cosas que no podría decirle a nadie mas. Sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus deseos. Se había vuelto un sencillo método de equilibrio, que le permitía mantener el temple afuera con su clan.

Pensar en que aquel cuerpo vacío no podía escuchar realmente confesiones tan vergonzosas y miedos tan básicos, le daba cierta tranquilidad, pero a su vez deseaba, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, que Yuki se levantara y lo maldijera por todo lo sucedido. Aveces sentía que estaba enloqueciendo al no verse capaz de asimilar toda la situación.

La única compañía que parecía reaccionar a su presencia eran las cigarras ocultas, que daban un chirriante concierto nocturno. Unos pasos resonaron suaves en la madera y un hombre se acercó desde el corredor externo.

– Señor Kusanagi. Uno de los jefes de escuadrón tiene información para usted. –habló el hombre con una leve reverencia. Kyo se giró con lentitud, molesto ante la incursión– Uno de los ninjas que esta en la prefectura de Oita ha descubierto algo. – acoto el hombre.

Kyo avanzo rápido dando un agradecimiento leve. Oita era una de las prefecturas mas lejanas con asentamiento Kagura, si le estaban comunicando algo a estas horas y de manera directa sería por alguna razón significante, pensó. Entró al salón central y discurrió la puerta tras él. Camino hasta posicionarse frente al ninja arrodillado.

– ¿Que han descubierto?

– Señor nuestros hombres han localizado un templo Kagura con uno de sus sacerdotes activos. Es un hombre muy viejo y con grandes conocimientos sobre los clanes del sello. –

– Entiendo. Ahora dime que información tiene al respecto de la carta. –

– El desconocía gran parte de sucedido hasta ahora. Al parecer se vio apesadumbrado al enterarse de la muerte de Chizuru Kagura. No sabia mucho mas aparte de los rumores de desapariciones en su familia desde hace varias semanas. Señor. – El ninja hizo una pausa leve–. El sacerdote Kagura asegura por su vida y honor que no hay ningún miembro que sea parte de los Bihksu. Que sus conocimientos en las artes de la familia y la reliquia Yata nunca habían desarrollado capacidades para anular el poder potencial de las otras reliquias del sello. – habló el ninja. Kyo no pronuncio palabra alguna.

– El anciano sacerdote desconoce la existencia de los monjes Bihksu dentro del clan Kagura. Y nos ha pedido comunicarle ugente este mensaje. El hombre dijo que hace unos meses la señorita Chizuru fue convocada por una mujer que deseaba establecer conexiones entre el clan y el gobierno interno. Desconoce que pudo haber sucedido tras aquel encuentro con la diputada, dado que el concejo Kagura aceptó la petición de la líder Chizuru para establecer colaboraciones con estos. Aun esperaban la información de aquel nexo cuando empezaron las desapariciones. El hombre también ha perdido contacto con gran parte de los sacerdotes Kagura y es el único que se ha negado a abandonar su puesto en el templo por buscar seguridad. Nuestros hombres aguardaran por la carta con la información detallada de mano del sacerdote y la traerán ante usted y el consejo señor. – puntualizo el ninja.

– Entiendo. Gracias por la información, puede retirarse. – ordenó al hombre, que salió tras una reverencia. Que los monjes bajo el simbolo Kagura fuesen infiltrados que confabularon los volvía un enemigo invisible y desconocido, pensó Kyo consternado.

Medito toda la madrugada sin informar a los consejeros para evitar deliberar sin la carta del sacerdote. Tanto Iori como el anciano Kagura habían mencionado al gobierno e incluso King había cotilleado algo similar. Si el mismo gobierno interno de Japón estaba involucrado en lo que sea que estuviesen planeando los Yagami, aquello era mas delicado de lo que pudieron haber imaginado. Todo era una cuestión confusa, agotadora, y lo peor era que nada de ello le ayudaba a encontrar a Iori.

* * *

Llevaba varios días sin ver la luz del sol. No tenía consciencia del tiempo y a ratos perdía concepción del espacio entre la influencia del disturbio. Ya no había una cama cómoda, ni comida regulada. Ya no habían cuidados esporádicos de sus heridas. Ahora solo había oscuridad y humedad bajo la piedra. Una celda arcaica con un váter improvisado, agua y un poco de comida que le lanzaban como a un animal. Temerosos y llenos de odio.

Había herido a uno de los malditos monjes tras la pelea perdida contra Takeshi. Se había resistido con una fiereza implacable, incluso asesinando algunos ninjas en el proceso, pero aún así sus heridas le habían hecho ceder ante la presión de varios contrincantes y la incapacidad de evocar el fuego. Desconocía que había pasado con la chica al no lograr matar al maldito monstruo de Takeshi. Lo último que escucho de ella fueron sus gritos y suplicas. Rogaba bajo ecos ahogados que chocaban en los pasillos lejanos por donde le arrastraban sus enemigos, que por favor no lastimaran a una pequeña niña.

Se sentía sucio y el odio parecía carcomer sus entrañas, robandole por lapsos la cordura. Olvidando aveces quien era, entre las voces de los antepasados que arraigaba la sangre de Orochi. El único recuerdo que lo anclaba a la realidad en esos momentos, era Kyo, que parecía ser la única luz en aquella oscuridad. El único pensamiento claro que no mutaba a algo corrupto y se mantenía inamovible en su memoria.

El lugar era reducido y oscuro, la única fuente de luz y aire era una pequeña ventana sobre la puerta, que daba al interior de algún pasillo desde donde se filtraban visos dorados de electricidad. Estaba descalzo con sus ropas rasgadas, sus heridas ya habían curado parcialmente bajo la sangre seca y aunque le era imposible proyectar las llamas, lo intentaba incesantemente.

Las inscripciones que bordeaban los muros brillaron. Iori se tenso aguardando la oleada de dolor que eso traía consigo, incapacitandole el movimiento. Había sucedido previamente cuando le llevaban algo de comer y agua que beber. Pero en esta ocasión la presión fue superior y el dolor desmedido le hizo desplomarse con facilidad sobre la piedra fría.

– Levantenlo, llévenlo arriba y limpienlo bien. Debemos trasladarlo pronto. –sonó la voz grave de un hombre–. Y preparen las cadenas antes de que este animal asesine uno mas. –puntualizó. Iori fue arrastrado fuera de la celda, la presión de los rezos que lo limitaban y la intensidad bullente del disturbio que no lograba manifestarse, le embotaba la mente.

Entre lapsos de consciencia percibió como limpiaban su cuerpo y lo sumergían en agua caliente. Sintió también como encadenaban sus muñecas y cruzaban comentarios sobre un lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual. Aunque intento resistirse constantemente, el cuerpo le fallo incontables veces.

Finalmente tras un largo y tortuoso baño, siendo inmovilizado con grilletes y mantenido bajo el influjo de las inscripciones, un hombre de pocos cabellos, ojos rojos, rostro curtido y una cicatriz de quemadura en el cuello le susurró.

– Por fin nos desharemos de ti y tu rebeldía para nuestro clan. Por fin seras útil a una causa mayor que todos. Por fin nos darás el reconocimiento y el poder que merecemos los Yagami desde hace mucho tiempo. – Iori lo observó con intensidad mientras dentro de si las voces rugían y sus manos tensas por las cadenas no alcanzaban al hombre. El Yagami se alejó y ordenó a los demás movilizar a Iori tras él.

* * *

Cuando se levantó el día Kyo yacía organizado, aguardando al consejero principal. Pero la primer persona que llego a él avanzada la mañana, fue un sirviente anunciando que un hombre que decía ser su amigo y se nombraba a si mismo Benimaru Nikaido le esperaba en la sala del recibidor. Kyo fue a su encuentro sin mediar mas palabras con el sirviente.

– Benimaru.– hablo Kyo a modo de saludo.

– Hola Kyo. Te vez terrible. Esto de ser líder no te esta sentando nada bien. – respondió el rubio acercándose al castaño para abrazarlo.

– Gracias.– espeto Kyo con una sonrisa cansina, rodeando a su amigo con los brazos. No era un saludo común entre ellos, pero no le molestaba en absoluto en ese instante.

Cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron por un instante, Benimaru susurro con suavidad cerca al oído.

– Necesitas salir de aquí y perder la vigilancia Kyo. Alguien desea verte. Alguien que sabe donde esta Yagami. – Kyo se tensó ante el comentario rápido del rubio. Benimaru se alejó del castaño y tomo asiento.

– Y como va todo amigo mio. Espero este mucho mejor ya que estas aquí. – sonrió Nikaido. Kyo titubeo, el corazón había acelerado su ritmo y no quería mantener una charla falsa después de escuchar lo que mas había deseado en los últimos días. Alguien sabia del paradero de Iori.

– Bien...bien. Mucho mejor...intentando aprender de que va todo esto. – puntualizo Kyo mas seguro, controlando la ansiedad.

Ambos establecieron una conversación corta de cosas irrelevantes y preguntas sin novedades, cruzando miradas cómplices. Finalmente Benimaru convido a Kyo en voz un poco mas alta de lo normal, a beber algo afuera.

Kyo se irguió tosco y determinado. Anuncio que saldría un rato. Varios hombres se acercaron a su encuentro pero él los rechazó cortante.

– No necesito gente detrás mio para ir a tomar algo con un amigo. – puntualizo irritado con autoridad. Los hombres retrocedieron dos pasos hasta que uno de los consejeros refuto el riesgo que podría correr sin escolta. Kyo hizo un ademan quitando importancia al hecho.

– Regresare en poco tiempo. Tengan preparado al consejo cuando lleguen los ninjas de Oita. – puntualizo cortante y fue por la motocicleta.

– Jeje veo que se te facilita andar impartiendo ordenes. Siempre supe que eras un mandón. – habló Benimaru divertido.

– Y tu sigues sin saber cuando callarte. – espeto Kyo con una sonrisa irritada y lanzó el segundo casco al rubio. Ambos hombres salieron a gran velocidad en la motocicleta.

Tras 20 minutos de recorrido, ya bastante lejos de la morada Kusanagi, en una zona mas concurrida de la ciudad, se detuvieron en un semáforo.

– Ahora si dime quien es el que sabe donde esta Yagami ¿Te dio la ubicación?. – pregunto Kyo ansioso.

– No, solo parecía interesado en informartelo a ti. Pero primero debemos perder a tus vigilantes. Con seguridad nos están siguiendo.

– Lo sé. ¿Algún plan?

– Oh si. Frena en la siguiente tienda grande con estacionamiento. Entraremos por "unas bebidas". – habló algo emocionado Benimaru.

Estacionaron la moto a las afueras de un mercado mediano de entrada traslúcida y vidrio opaco. Ingresaron al lugar charlando de manera casual sin retirar los cascos por petición del rubio.

Dentro de la tienda Nikaido solicito una bebida escarchada y preguntó por la ubicación de los baños. El joven encargado les indico hacia la parte trasera y Benimaru empujo a Kyo en la dirección indicada.

– Muy bien Kyo pon atención. –habló Benimaru quitándose el casco y la camisa–. El hombre que quiere verte es en extremo sospechoso. Llego a mi maldito apartamento sin previo aviso, solicitándome contactarte. No confió para nada en ese maldito infeliz, pero sabe cosas, muchas cosas acerca de lo que han estado haciendo ustedes este último mes y me dijo que conocía la ubicación de Yagami, como también me insistió de que era urgente. – frenó desabrochándose el pantalón.

– ¿No te dijo quien era? ¿Como sabia de Iori? ¿Por que mierda te estas quitando la ropa? – pregunto Kyo acelerado e irritado por no entender bien de que iba todo.

– Ahh odio que seas tan lento aveces. Que estas esperando para quitarte la tuya maldición. –urgió Benimaru sacándose los zapatos y el pantalón–. Agradece que tenemos complexiones similares. Vas a usar mi ropa y saldrás por el lado donde meten los suministros a este lugar, evita armar escándalo y se rápido no se cuanto tiempo pueda engañar a tus vigilantes. – puntualizo mirando con paranoia hacia el corredor.

– ¿Donde demonios me veré con aquel hombre? ¿Como sabre quien es? – preguntó nuevamente Kyo intercambiando prendas con el rubio.

– Te esperara hasta la caída de la tarde en el único mirador de la carretera Este, rumbo a la casa de un tal Alexander. No se donde queda ese lugar, pero dijo que tu sabrías como llegar y que él se acercará a ti cuando estes allí. –informó Benimaru abrochando sobre si las prendas de Kyo, notando que le quedaban un poco anchas–. No me da buena espina ese hombre, pero sabe demasiado y no parecen haber muchas mas pistas sobre el paradero de Yagami. No se que tan seguro sea, pero no podre acompañarte si quiero distraer a tus sabuesos. Dime que tendrás cuidado Kyo. Confío en que te sabes cuidar bien. –

– Estaré bien. Y gracias Beni.

– Si, si. todo sea por nuestro psico favorito.

Kyo soltó una risa corta al escuchar la frase, recordando como King lo había imitado días atrás y notando que no lo había hecho nada mal.

– Ten cuidado y avísame si hay algún problema. – agrego Nikaido poniéndose el casco de Kyo y sosteniendo el suyo a un lado.

Kyo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y ambos hombres se separaron en el pasillo.

Benimaru tomo la bebida diciendo al encargado que su amigo al parecer tenía problemas estomacales y podría demorar, tras lo cual compro medicamentos para la dolencia. Se demoro unos minutos con el joven mientras cancelaba la cuenta. Salió vestido con la ropa de Kyo y con la cabeza cubierta por el casco de este, una bebida en un brazo y el segundo casco en el otro. Tomo asiento en la moto bajo el sol intenso de casi el medio día y esperó a que el engaño funcionara el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

Kyo indico al taxista la dirección en la que debía manejar y al cruzar la carretera cerca a la montaña se inclino por la ventana para visualizar en el recorrido algún mirador que ciertamente desconocía. Tras varios minutos de avance diviso una platea de piedra que sobresalía del bosque e indico al taxista dejarlo en una zona cercana.

El lugar no parecía ser concurrido, el camino entre los arboles que llevaba al mirador estaba en estado casi de abandono, pero finalmente cumplía su cometido y le guiaba a la platea amplia con hierbajos entre los surcos de piedra. Kyo caminó casi hasta el extremo del balcón y miro a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos lo vio allí sentado en una banca, una que estaba vacía hacía un instante. Era un hombre mayor de cabellos canos y semblante rígido que le miraba con expresión impoluta.

– ¿Es usted el que sabe donde esta Yagami? – habló Kyo cortante, rápido. Pensaba abordar con tranquilidad al hombre y escuchar todo lo que pudiese decir, pero la urgencia de tener tan cerca el paradero de Iori, le superó.

– Buenos días joven Kusanagi. –saludo el anciano con amabilidad ignorando parcialmente la pregunta de Kyo–. Mi nombre es Saito y antes de responder cualquiera de sus preguntas, quisiera saber primero por que desea usted encontrar al joven Iori Yagami. – habló tranquilo mientras se levantaba del asiento. Kyo titubeo molesto.

– Mis asuntos con Iori no son de su incumbencia. Pero no voy a matarlo si eso es lo que piensa. – espeto Kyo manteniendo el temple.

– La familia Yagami y la familia Kusanagi han sido enemigas durante siglos, así que disculpe si desconfío de las intenciones del líder del clan opositor. No fue una decisión fácil acceder a usted joven Kusanagi, pero en tiempos de necesidad las alianzas son de carácter muy relativo. –hizo una pausa en la que se acercó a una distancia prudencial de Kyo–. Cuenteme Joven líder del clan Kusanagi. ¿Desea usted ayudar a nuestro señor? – preguntó. Kyo lo miró algo sorprendido. ¿Era un Yagami quien buscaba ayuda para Iori?

– Si. Dígame que sabe. Dígame donde esta. ¿Como esta? – insto Kyo. Ya empezaba a irritarse por los rodeos.

– La situación del señor Yagami es complicada y me temo que no contamos con mucho tiempo. El fue tomado la noche de la quema del templo Kusanagi y le mantuvieron bajo vigilancia infranqueable durante casi dos semanas. Desconocemos su estado, pero sabemos que esta vivo. Hace unos días hubo un altercado y desconocíamos su paradero...–

– ¿Sabían donde estuvo todo este tiempo y apenas ahora buscan contactar conmigo? – espeto Kyo con rabia, interrumpiendo a Saito.

– Como le dije joven Kusanagi, su situación cambio radicalmente. Debatimos durante varios días hasta que tomamos la decisión. Nuestras posibilidades son limitadas y lo que menos deseábamos era trabajar con el clan enemigo. – respondió calmo Saito.

– Bueno me importa una mierda y deje ya los rodeos. ¿Donde esta Yagami? – pregunto Kyo impaciente.

– Como le estaba diciendo, hace unos días perdimos su rastro, hasta hoy pasado el alba. Fue movilizado fuera del lugar donde se encontraba. Le llevaron a las afueras de la prefectura a un templo budista. Sospechamos que todo este tiempo que lo mantuvieron custodiado se debe a que lo necesitaban vivo. Pero ahora, creemos que dieron con un modo de realizar lo que buscaban con él. – explicó el hombre. Kyo se acercó de manera peligrosa.

– ¿Donde esta Yagami? – pregunto soez y directo.

– Le guiaremos hacia el lugar, esta misma tarde. El territorio es una zona privada del gobierno, un terreno extenso con un templo sin registro. – hizo una pausa recobrando la distancia del amenazante Kusanagi–. Reúna un buen grupo señor Kusanagi, la vigilancia en el terreno es poca ya que están seguros de que nadie tiene conocimiento de su ubicación. Pero la cantidad de personal Yagami en las partes aledañas al templo es numerosa. Si va solo, nuestra reunión habrá sido completamente insustancial. – puntualizo el hombre. Kyo sonrió resentido.

– Con que eso buscaban. Un grupo que haga el trabajo sucio por ustedes. Alcanzar su objetivo con la sangre de otros. –bufó Kyo con cinismo–. Esta bien. Llevenme a Iori y yo me encargare del resto.

– Después de guiarlo al sitio, cuando usted y sus hombres tomen el lugar, nos aseguraremos de que el señor Iori Yagami abandone el templo de manera segura. Podemos confiar en que usted no tiene intenciones de agredirle, pero no puede asegurarnos de que su clan no lo haga. De todas maneras esto solo tendra lugar si actuamos con prontitud. – puntualizo el hombre inmutable. Kyo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. A pesar de la rabia que se arremolinaba dentro de él, una suave tranquilidad balsámica le aseguraba que Iori seguía con vida.

– Mis hombres y yo aguardaremos por su llegada en el oeste fuera de la prefectura por la salida norte. Enviare al movil de Benimaru Nikaido la ubicación en el mapa. –habló haciendo una leve inclinación ante Kyo–. Tenga un buen día líder Kusanagi, espero verlo pronto, antes de la caída de la tarde. – se alejó perdiendo su forma entre los arboles.

Kyo empuño las manos al borde del mirador sopesando un instante la situación y el como iba a lograr movilizar sin negativas a los ninjas Kusanagi. Miró el cielo claro de sol intenso y nubes densas cubriendo con su manto cálido la ciudad. En algún lugar no muy lejano, bajo ese mismo cielo, se encontraba Yagami aún con vida.

– Aguanta Iori. Voy por ti. – susurro, tras lo cual abandono la amplia platea de piedra olvidada.

* * *

Iori arrastró los pasos bajo custodia. Las cadenas eran pesadas y estaban plagadas de inscripciones. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro al ver la tensión de sus opresores. Cuanto me temen, pensó.

El templo era una construcción imponente de techos amplios y pocas ventanas. Su estructura firme generaba una sensación de pequeñez. El lugar estaba plagado de pasillos amplios, ostentosos y pulcramente cuidados. Sus columnas cargaban grabados en oro y sus piedras eran marmoladas. La opulencia era absoluta.

Lo llevaron al centro donde el techo tenía un espacio rectangular, abierto al cielo y el sol caía inclinado sobre un amplio bosque en bonzai. El salón era colosal y decenas de ninjas estaban posicionados a los costados como estatuas oscuras. En el centro estaba Takeshi Yagami rodeado por los monjes Bihksu y acompañado de la joven chica de ojos rojos. Esta se denotaba algo amedrentada a pesar de manejar cierto temple. Un oscuro cardenal cruzaba desde su mejilla hasta el ojo derecho y su vista no parecía querer apartarse del suelo.

Iori consideró que la chica debía ser importante por alguna razón dado que aun la mantenían con vida. Avanzó como un reo bajo seguridad máxima y fue detenido frente a la congregación del centro. Takeshi Yagami lo miró de frente dando un par de ordenes sobre su ubicación mientras preparaban todo. Su rostro, parcialmente desfigurado con la quemadura, le daba un aire intimidante.

– Tu dios no parece ser muy benevolente con las heridas. – espeto Iori con la voz ronca y el caminar pesado a causa de las cadenas y las heridas. Sus ojos se cruzaron en matices carmesí, pero Takeshi no tuvo reacción alguna, salvo un leve ademan con que exigió a sus hombres quitarle aquel problema resuelto de la vista.

La seguridad en su semblante asustaba a Iori. Si el maldito había encontrado una manera de arrancarle el Magatama, estaba perdido. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, salvo intentar venderle el alma a Orochi para matarlos a todos. Pero claro, estaba el pequeño detalle de que su alma ya había sido vendida siglos atrás por sus antepasados. Sonrió cansino mientras lo encadenaban al piso de un salón vacío, sin ventanas ni luz.

Los sonidos externos llegaban arrastrados y estridentes. Las voces susurrantes de los rezos, las telas que discurrían, el caer del agua y las cadenas que tintineaban, llegaban con esfuerzo menguado al salón, acompañado de un olor amargo.

El momento se acercaba y no tenía como salvaguardarse. Estaba él, sólo, con las voces gruñendo salvajes ante la reclusión en las sombras.


	27. El Encuentro

Kyo retornó a la mansión Kusanagi. Entró determinado ordenando sin preámbulos la reunión del concejo. Caminó por los pasillos vacíos bajo los ojos expectantes de los sirvientes que sabían que algo había ocurrido antes y después del regreso de su señor. Un hombre menudo y agitado intentó caminar a su ritmo.

– El concejo ya esta reunido señor. Aguardaban su regreso. Los agentes de Oita han vuelto y trajeron un mensaje consigo. El concejo esta deliberando en este momento.

– Bien. Que nadie nos interrumpa. – respondió Kyo cortante. El sirviente quedo atrás en posición de reverencia acatando la orden de su líder.

Las puertas del gran salón estaban cerradas, a través de estas se escuchaban las voces acaloradas de los ancianos. Las manos del castaño empujaron la madera con violencia generando un eco en el recinto, las voces que chocaban como un oleaje tormentoso se silenciaron de golpe. Kyo ingreso directo, en su expresión recaía una rabia inconsciente, incapaz de ocultarse. Los presentes saludaron con una venia muda.

– Bienvenido señor. Ha llegado usted justo en el momento indicado. La carta del monje Ichiro Kagura de Oita nos ha revelado información que desconocíamos. – habló un miembro del concejo a Kyo, cuando este se detuvo frente a ellos.

– No son...los asesinos de Saisyu no eran del clan Kagura. – interrumpió Shizuka sin mirar a su hijo, con la carta arrugada entre los dedos, confundida y enojada–. Quienes son estas personas que nos ha estado atacando a todos. ¿Con quien demonios se aliaron los Yagami?– Habló la mujer incapaz de controlar su lenguaje, frustrada por desconocer a los culpables, por no haber sabido que habían mas enemigos ocultos. Kyo la miró silencioso, analizando como abordar el tema de la incursión contra los Yagami sin romper lo que estaban deliberando.

– ¿Que tiene que ver el gobierno de nuestro país con esto? Según este hombre Chizuru Kagura tuvo una reunión con ellos. Saisyu...él había sido convocado de igual manera, pero no pudo asistir...– habló Shizuka pensativa, dolida.

– ¿A quien encargo mi padre esas reuniones? – preguntó Kyo con una punzada de desconfianza.

– Él pidió a Seiki, quien ya era parte del área gubernamental, que se encargara de ello. Le dio la potestad para ser informado. Pero Seiki jamás dijo que hubiese algo extraño o fuera de lo común en lo que el gobierno planteaba. Lo justifico como simple burocracia. Y luego tras las primeras desapariciones, él mismo envió personal del gobierno para protegernos...–pausó Shizuka llevándose las manos al pecho–. ¿Fue Seiki el primero en traicionarnos? ¿Fueron los hombres que él nos envió los primeros en infiltrarse? – preguntó anonadada, casi para si misma, consciente de haber presionado a Saisyu para aceptar el personal de seguridad que les enviaba su hermano.

– El señor Seiki Kusanagi fue asesinado al igual que los otros desaparecidos. ¿Si era parte de ellos, por que habrían de matarlo? – preguntó el hombre mas anciano del concejo.

– El señor Saisyu habló conmigo en un par de ocasiones. No fueron reuniones propiamente dichas, solo palabras compartidas con un amigo.–hablo el consejero principal con profunda melancolía–. Él temía por algo que aquejaba a su hermano, algo que él desconocía y que lo hacía sufrir. Algo que su hermano Seiki no era capaz de compartirle. – acoto Toru con tristeza.

– Entonces es posible que el señor Seiki Kusanagi se halla arrepentido de su participación y halla sido reducido por los Yagami. – espeto el consejero mas viejo.

– O por el gobierno interno, aliado con los malditos Yagami. – espeto Kyo con rabia contenida.

– Aún no podemos asegurar que el gobierno este involucrado en esto. Es una acusación en extremo peligrosa para el clan Kusanagi. –Dijo uno de los miembros mas jóvenes del concejo–. Aunque parte del gobierno tenga nexos con todo lo sucedido, no podemos responder en su contra. Por lo menos no sin pruebas. – acoto el hombre con resentimiento. Los demás guardaron silencio, el enojo era evidente bajo la decencia.

– Tal vez no contra ellos, pero si contra sus aliados. – habló cortante Kyo. El concejo lo miró confuso–. Necesito todo el personal disponible para salir. – agregó cortando la deliberación sobre la carta de manera abrupta, la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades y Iori si aún estaba bien, no tenía mucho tiempo.

– ¿Salir, señor? – preguntó un miembro del concejo.

– Estamos deliberando algo en extremo importante aquí, jóven Kusanagi. – espeto el mas anciano, con enojo.

– Me temo que debería calmarse joven líder y explicarnos que sucede. – apunto el primer consejero. Shizuka bajo la carta depositandola sobre la mesa y se irguió mirando a su hijo con el agudo temor de sus palabras.

Kyo tomo aire con templanza, controlando la pulsión de callar a los malditos viejos y ordenarles mover sus ninjas sin explicación alguna, pero sabía que de esa manera no podría conseguirlo.

– Se me ha informado donde están reunidos los Yagami en este momento. Su líder actual, uno de los principales culpables de los asesinatos, esta con ellos. Solicito al concejo Kusanagi permitirme usar al personal disponible del clan para cazar al líder de la familia Yagami y a todos los que le acompañan. – habló Kyo con un temple tan ajeno a las emociones que explotaban dentro de sí, que se sintió hipócrita.

– ¿Un enfrentamiento directo con los Yagami? Te has vuelto loco Kyo. –espeto Shizuka consternada. Ella entendía bien que aquella decisión estaba impulsada por encontrar a Iori Yagami–. ¿Quien te informo de ello a ti y no a nosotros? Que tan confiable crees que pueda ser...y si solo es un rumor. ¿Y si es un engaño? – habló Shizuka asustada, incapaz de argumentar debidamente para persuadir a Kyo y al concejo.

– La fuente es confiable y me responsabilizo de su veracidad. –hablo Kyo perdiendo la calma–. Tenemos al maldito hijo de puta que confabulo para asesinar a nuestra familia, allí, sin saber que conocemos su ubicación, en un punto clave para atacarlo antes de que se pierda de nuevo bajo la protección de los suyos. – levanto la voz, incapaz de mantener la elocuencia y la templanza al mismo tiempo. Varios miembros del concejo cruzaron miradas tensas compartiendo silenciosamente el sentimiento de ira de Kyo.

– Pero el gobierno dictamino evitar enfrentamientos futuros entre nosotros...una situación controlable seria un encuentro discreto, pero un enfrentamiento abierto es imposible de ocultar. El gobierno podría reaccionar y...–

– Me importa una mierda el gobierno.–gritó Kyo altanero–. Si ellos están involucrados y quieren proteger a esos malditos Yagami, no les daré el gusto de apartarnos. Matare al maldito infeliz que destrozó nuestra familia. Por mi padre y por todos los miembros que asesinaron, juro por nuestro clan que lo haré cenizas. – habló alterado, iracundo, con la imagen de su padre mal herido en la memoria. Con la imagen de Yuki y sus primos desaparecidos. Con la imagen de Iori en la penumbra desde lo alto del río.

Los largos telones que cargaban el símbolo del sol Kusanagi, aledaños a Kyo, combustionaron con una suavidad sediciosa. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo inundo el recinto sorprendiendo a los presentes. Kyo respiro profundo buscando calmarse, el fuego se estaba manifestando débil pero sin control. El concejo lo miraba anonadado, imbuido por su ira.

Shizuka lo supo en ese momento, Kyo seria un buen líder, tal vez el mas grande que llegara a pisar el legado de los Kusanagi. Pero era muy joven e impulsivo. Había cometido un grave error al exigirle asumir su rol tan pronto. Su acto desesperado por mantener a Kyo cerca a la familia había recaído en el acto desesperado de Kyo por proteger y vengar lo mas querido. Sabía que no podía refutarle su decisión sin cuestionar su capacidad de liderazgo y debilitar la confianza del clan sobre él.

En los ojos del concejo ardía el fuego Kusanagi, ardía la rabia y el deseo de represalia. Entre muchos de ellos se sincronizo el objetivo pasional de la venganza. Tres miembros del concejo, hombres de mediana edad, se levantaron de sus asientos y reverenciaron al joven líder.

– Tiene nuestro apoyo joven Kusanagi. Confiamos que bajo su guía el objetivo sea cumplido y nuestro anterior anterior líder, su padre, Saisyu Kusanagi, pueda ver su muerte significativa para el clan. – espeto uno de los tres hombres. Los otros dos miembros mayores del concejo, reticentes, conservaron el voto de silencio sin aceptar, pero a la vez sin oponerse.

Kyo Kusanagi organizó una avanzada numerosa de ninjas para la incursión y ordeno a todos los hombres Kusanagi dar muerte a cualquier Yagami a excepción de Iori Yagami, de quien el se encargaría personalmente. Los ninjas accedieron a sus demandas, enardecidos ante la idea de honrar al líder caído.

Shizuka Kusanagi observó impotente como su hijo impartía ordenes bajo la aceptación mayoritaria del concejo. Guiando a sus hombres por un camino de emociones personales.

* * *

La movilización masiva fue rápida. La llamada de Benimaru llegó justo a tiempo y ambos se reunieron en el punto de encuentro. La tarde estaba cayendo en un sin fin de tonos rojizos que teñían las nubes de sangre.

La silueta del rubio se demarcaba carmesí al lado de su motocicleta. Al bajar Kyo del auto, Nikaido hizo una señal a modo de saludo y el castaño se acercó primero mientras los ninjas abandonaban los otros vehículos.

– Veo que viniste mas que preparado Kyo. Nuestro plan de la tarde funciono a la perfección y tus sabuesos fueron fácilmente engañados. Deberías considerar otros vigilantes para el puesto. – habló Benimaru apretando el hombro del castaño.

– Lo considerare, pero por lo pronto me conviene que sigan allí. –habló Kyo algo jovial, aunque la tensión era evidente–. Gracias por todo Beni, de aquí en adelante me encargare yo. Te debo una. – acoto.

– "de aquí en adelante" seguimos juntos Kyo. No esperes que me retire así no mas. Quien te va a cuidar ese culo suicida que tienes si no voy. –habló el rubio con una sonrisa ancha y entregó a Kyo la chaqueta de cuero que habían intercambiado horas atrás–. Es sofocante vestir como tú. Y dime ¿cuando salimos?– espeto de manera casual. El castaño lo miro con seriedad, inconforme con la idea.

– Oh vamos líder Kusanagi. Podemos hacer esto en buenos términos. De todas maneras los acompañare en malos términos si es necesario. – acoto palmeando el hombro de Kyo y saludando a uno de los hombres que se acercaba. Kyo gruñó irritado y accedió de mala gana.

La reunión con Saito fue furtiva, lejos del grueso de los ninjas. Las indicaciones eran minuciosas, muy precisas. Avanzar hasta el territorio privado a pie, evitando llamar la atención hasta estar dentro de la zona. El reducido grupo del hombres bajo su mando explorarían el terreno y harían señales para indicar por donde debían moverse. El factor sorpresa en el ataque era algo primordial.

Kyo debía aprovechar la confianza que el clan depositaba en él, para que su grupo se permitiera ser guiados por estas señales. También debía permanecer a cierta distancia de sus hombres, con solo alguien de confianza, para que así Saito pudiese enviar un informante y los miembros del clan no se percataran de la presencia de su grupo.

Teniendo claro el procedimiento, el clan Kusanagi guiado por su futuro líder, se sumergió en la espesura de la arboleda buscando a sus enemigos. Avanzaron como una manada sigilosa de lobos enardecidos.

* * *

La penumbra fue cortada por la luz repentina. Varios hombres de rostro cubierto por mascaras de porcelana entraron y ordenaron con señas mudas a los ninjas Yagami. Eran similares a los Bihksu, pero no eran Kagura. Sus trajes oscuros bordados de oro, tenían un diseño casi imperial.

Los hombres bajo sus ordenes se acercaron después de la activación de las inscripciones en el hierro de las cadenas. Iori gruñó con el cuerpo paralizado. Las cadenas se tensaron obligandole a levantarse y lo arrastraron fuera del salón sin ventanas.

Su pecho estaba desnudo y sus pies descalzos, lo único que vestía era una prenda baja de tela densa y ancha. Aún así se sentía caliente, bajo la piel, su cuerpo ardía con el fuego suprimido, incapaz de convocar. Lo custodiaron masivamente a través de pasillos que reflejaban la entrada de la noche y en donde el viento revoloteaba con refrescante brusquedad. Cruzaron bajo un dintel de proporciones enormes y puertas macizas de roble con grabados geométricos en oro.

El salón amplio y redondeado finalizaba en un techo ascendente de madera cruzada, su estructura se soportaba en gruesas columnas rojas con mas figuras de oro reluciente. Inciensos de humos danzantes entre telones largos con inscripciones y pictogramas rodeaban varios Bikhsu que ya no cargaban consigo ningún símbolo Kagura. Junto a estos, alrededor de una mesa alargada que sostenía una variedad de reliquias chinas, estaba Takeshi y la joven mujer de semblante sombrío.

El líder Yagami levanto su afilada mirada carmesí e indico a los monjes ingresar en el salón contiguo que era dividido por un umbral de madera roja. Les siguió el paso acompañado por la joven. Iori fue llevado a rastras tras ellos, mientras intentaba vanamente resistirse.

El salón consiguiente era mas pequeño aunque no menos amplio, y al igual que la zona central por la que había cruzado al llegar al lugar, había una abertura al cielo desnudo donde las nubes que se ocultaban a los ojos, eran abandonadas por el último vestigio de luz del día. Una llovizna suave caía balsámica sobre la piel de Iori cuando lo posicionaron bajo aquel techo abierto. Una tarima mediana de mármol lo soportó.

Las cadenas se tensaron, siendo dragadas a través de anillos metálicos incrustados en los muros laterales. Extendieron lentamente sus brazos mientras las piernas eran encadenadas al mármol. Cuando la tensión alcanzó el punto deseado, la parálisis aplicada por las inscripciones le dio un leve descanso, pero los monjes continuaban negandole el fuego.

Los Bihksu con rastros de quemaduras en la piel; posibles sobrevivientes a la ira de Kyo, se acercaron a Iori con sangre contenida en pequeñas bateas de oro, dispuestos a marcar en su cuerpo lo que habían inscrito en el castaño con la sangre de su padre.

El primer contacto con la piel del pelirrojo, hizo que el monje retirara la mano, ya que esta ardía con fulgor. El Bihksu embadurno mas sangre entre sus dedos he hizo la primera de una serie de inscripciones. Iori se resistió implacable. Con los brazos a punto de desgarrarse, se retorció intentando romper las cadenas que no cedían. El esfuerzo y la ira en sus movimientos, interrumpían por lapsos mínimos las inscripciones. Grito iracundo, frustrado, deseando matarlos a todos. Con el riot sobre su cabeza montando su furia, hiriéndolo por dentro.

Tras largos minutos de forcejeo y maldiciones, con el cuerpo tenso entre las cadenas, goteando densos surcos de sangre sobre el mármol en una expresión bestial dirigida a Takeshi, juró a Orochi que si lo liberaba, le entregaría las cabezas de todos los Yagami, una por una. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Respiro agobiado retomando la compostura, calmando el instinto que le desgarraba por dentro. Encogió un poco el torso soportando el dolor en sus extremidades y aguardó a que el monje trazara las inscripciones del pecho. Cuando sus manos estuvieron a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, el fulgor rojo del disturbio en su mirada hizo titubear al hombre y Iori apreso con sus dientes parte de la muñeca de este.

El hombre dio un grito ahogado y ambos jalaron en direcciones opuestas, los dientes de Iori desgarraron parte de la piel, reventando varias venas en el proceso. La sangre discurrió tibia por su boca y en vez del quejido del hombre y las maldiciones de algunos presentes, solo escucho las voces del disturbio, reír. Si iban a reducirlo de una manera tan cobarde, no se los dejaría fácil ni siquiera bajo esas circunstancias, pensó con la mente embotada, entonando su propia risa opaca con la de las voces de Orochi.

– Maldito animal. – habló el monje en gruñido de dolor, apretando su muñeca herida con fuerza.

Los Bihksu activaron una vez mas las inscripciones, pero el efecto era mínimo. El disturbio insensibilizaba su cuerpo lo suficiente como para anularlo. Iori escupió la sangre a un lado y sonrió altanero.

– Kaoru. – pronuncio Takeshi con suave entonación al apreciar la situación. La joven mujer dio un leve respingo y miró al pelirrojo con ojos nerviosos, presos de una leve hinchazón.

Se acercó a Iori con paso firme y manos temblorosas. Un monje le entrego una batea de oro y sangre, susurrándole al oído indicaciones. La chica asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista asustada del pelirrojo y llego a él con la delicadeza de un ave que desconoce su cruel destino.

Iori maldijo una y mil veces a sus captores. El no podría dañar una mujer que al igual que él, era solo una victima de la situación. Los dedos temblorosos y pálidos de la joven se mancharon de sangre densa y rozaron su pecho.

– Lo siento. Lo siento. – susurro repetidamente la joven con voz gangosa y ojos llorosos.

– Solo has tu trabajo niña. – respondió Iori conteniendo todo el instinto asesino que pululaba, evitando herirla. Esta finalizo las inscripciones con trazos cauteloso mientras delgadas lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas amoratadas.

– En otra situación pude haber sido una buena esposa para ti. – habló acongojada en voz muy baja.

– En una situación ideal pudiste haber no nacido entre los Yagami. – espeto Iori cansino. Quería que la chica de alejara, no soportaba su cercanía.

La joven se posiciono a un extremo del salón con aire triste pero firme, a pesar de su corta edad tenía el semblante de una mujer que fue criada para llevar de la mejor manera su rol dentro del clan, y así lo asumía aunque estuviese en desacuerdo con los cambios dentro del mismo.

Iori desconocía que planeaba Takeshi para obtener el Magatama, pero así fuese sometido a la peor tortura, nunca lo obtendría por concesión suya.

Los Bihksu de rostros inmutables en porcelana blanca se ubicaron a varios metros frente al pelirrojo. Sus voces entonaron una serie de mantras ininteligibles, el canto difónico de aquellas palabras vibraron en el entorno y Iori observó como las cadenas se movían sin ser tocadas. Sintió sus brazos extenderse hasta que el dolor le hizo pensar que se estaban desprendiendo. Emitió un grito iracundo y se resistió, su mirada se cruzó con los rostros ocultos como una bestia acorralada y agresiva. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado una vez más.

Del pecho de uno de los hombres se levantó un extraño collar de agujas largas de acero negro. Estas se elevaron en una serie de movimientos danzantes y entre palabra y palabra se desprendieron, flotando ingrávidas a pocos centímetros del Bihksu.

El hombre pausó intermitente con movimientos bruscos y palabras cortantes. A cada pausa las agujas eran despedidas una a una hasta clavarse en el cuerpo de Iori. Las dos primeras impactaron en las piernas atravesando la carne, las segundas en los brazos y los hombros. Iori dio rienda suelta al disturbio en un intento desesperado por convocar el fuego. Las llamas no se manifestaron, pero las cadenas que lo retenían cedieron ante el calor abrasador y se derritieron a pedazos. Los alargados punzones de acero negro habían anulado la capacidad de sensación y el cuerpo no respondió mas al movimiento. Sus brazos colgaron inmóviles a los costados y sus músculos no reaccionaron.

La penúltima aguja entró directo en el pecho perforando el corazón, como hierro ardiente que le cortó el aliento. Su corazón aún palpitaba y su cuerpo aún vivía, pero no lo sentía, como tampoco había miedo o ira alguna. Sus emociones habían sido anuladas al punto de que solo la razón quedaba como un eco insustancial en la mente.

La última aguja llegó hasta su frente perforando la cabeza hasta el otro extremo. No hubo dolor alguno en aquella penetración, pero con su ingreso, los sentidos comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo. La vista se oscureció y los sonidos se hicieron lejanos, el calor era difuso y los olores herbales desaparecieron.

– Señor Takeshi Yagami. La luna nueva nos ha abierto su bendición, única en su paso por la noche, permitiéndonos acceder al Magatama. Disponga del Yokai menor para el ingreso al cuerpo. Permitale entrar y debilitar al huésped para la extracción de la reliquia. Nosotro...– resonaron las palabras lejanas del Bihksu al que ya no podía ver y al que paulatinamente dejo de escuchar.

* * *

EL templo se alzó imponente en medio de la arboleda estructurada y estética. El silencio que rondaba poseía una calma mortuoria, ni el viento ni el agua se atrevían a romper la calma circundante, salvo por una llovizna helada que humedecía a los hombres que rodeaban el terreno.

Los primeros enfrentamientos fueron sigilosos y letales, sin sonidos estridentes ni combates férreos. Asesinatos limpios, con una mudez que empalmaba perfecta con la quietud del entorno.

Kyo y Benimaru se acercaron desde la arboleda por el costado derecho. El templo estaba rodeado por un extenso jardín de estructura en piedra con vegetación pulcra, ya desteñida por el otoño. El camino central se abría en pequeñas bifurcaciones que conectaban todo el exterior. Dos agentes enviados por Saito incursionaron furtivos entre la vegetación perfecta, explorando el espacio con prudencia. Los dos ninjas Supaida, poseedores de una agilidad increíble, accedieron con facilidad a la parte superior como dos espectros imperceptibles bajo la joven noche. Después de indicar a Kyo que había un acceso lateral por el primer balcón y advertirle de dos vigilantes en el costado derecho de la segunda planta, se perdieron tras los techos altos.

Kyo ordenó a uno de sus jefes de escuadrón que rodearan el templo antes de ingresar. El hombre hizo una reverencia y se perdió veloz entre la espesura para pasar la voz.

– Mmm creo que de aquí en adelante evitar un enfrentamiento directo sera casi imposible. Hay que ser cuidadosos, lo mejor sera que armemos el alboroto cuando ya estemos dentro del sitio ¿No crees?. – habló Benimaru desde el tronco de un árbol aledaño.

– Hasta el momento ha funcionado bien. Si r...– se interrumpió Kyo.

Un grito de tintes guturales se alzó destajando el silencio. Llego a ellos como un eco distante dada la amplitud del lugar.

– Que demonios... – espeto Nikaido, pero antes de finalizar su pregunta al aire, Kyo había abandonado su posición y corría presuroso fuera de la arboleda tras pronunciar el nombre de Iori.

Atravesó sin mayor cuidado el jardín a paso abierto, siendo divisado por los vigilantes. Arribó al costado derecho indicado por los Supaida y con un potente puño de fuego destrozó una de las bases de madera que sostenían un dintel sintoista cerca a uno de los balcones. Subió por la biga inclinada y ascendió hasta el extremo superior donde dio un salto largo hasta el balcón de la segunda planta.

– ¡Maldición! – espeto Benimaru corriendo tras de él. Hasta aquí nos llego el asalto furtivo, pensó irritado intentando darle alcance a Kyo.

Ante la incursión repentina y sin previo aviso del líder, varios ninjas Kusanagi atacaron al unisono el costado derecho del templo.

Kyo se encontró de frente con el primer vigilante, pero lo rechazo con una oleada de fuego en un movimiento rapaz. El cuerpo de este cayó en llamas sobre los blancos crisantemos del jardín que ardieron al instante. El segundo vigía ya no estaba, así que impacto con fuerza las macizas puertas de madera que cerraban el balcón. Estas cayeron desquebrajadas entre flamas de tintes rojos.

Kyo ingresó sin pensarlo dos veces. Dentro del lugar el eco de la voz del pelirrojo resonó una vez más atravesando débilmente los muros. El castaño corrió dentro del sitio incapaz de mantener la calma. El corredor se abrió a un enorme balcón interno, que rodeaba la primera planta. Siete ninjas diseminados por los pasillos abiertos se acercaban a los accesos externos, repeliendo la incursión de los Kusanagi. Al primer piso llegaban mas refuerzos Yagami.

Un ninja cercano lanzo un ataque a distancia que Kyo rechazo con una llamarada. Un segundo ninja se acercó a Kyo con una wakisaki empuñada, pero el castaño lo evadió y contraataco desplazándolo fuera del balcón de una patada. Una descarga eléctrica soltó chispas retumbantes sobre un miembro Yagami que se acercaba a espaldas del castaño. El hombre se desplomo inconsciente por la descarga.

Los ninjas Kusanagi bloquearon el acceso de los Yagami hacia Kyo y estalló el conflicto directo.

En medio de los hombres que luchaban a su alrededor, Kyo intentaba ubicar la voz de Iori, pero el sonido del combate se arremolinaba con furia. Derribo a dos enemigos mas con la facilidad devoradora del fuego, mientras se acercaba al borde del balcón.

Uno de los ninjas del extremo frontal lanzo a Kyo una esfera de tela. Los reflejos del castaño actuaron antes que cualquier cosa y la incinero varios metros antes de que le tocara. La esfera hizo combustión violenta y una explosión dorada envolvió parte de la segunda planta, derribando a Kyo y a algunos ninjas cercanos.

Kyo sacudió la cabeza aturdido por el impacto, le escocían los ojos y los oídos recuperaron la audición tras unos segundos de agudo pitido. Benimaru alcanzó su amigo y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. El castaño no entendió que le decía, pero alejo al rubio con brusquedad y regresó su atención al atacante. El hombre ya se había incorporado y estaba sacando una segunda esfera. Tras de él varios ninjas Yagami avanzaban al encuentro de los Kusanagi. Antes de que el hombre pudiese hacer el lanzamiento de aquel segundo contenedor, Kyo ya había despedido una ola horizontal de fuego carmesí.

La explosión se dio a un metro del ninja envolviéndole a él y a todos los hombres de ese lado del balcón. Todos fueron derribados y los mas cercanos al fuego ardieron consumidos por llamas doradas, la mayoría miembros del clan Yagami.

Kyo se lanzó a la primera planta seguido de Benimaru. Iori y el maldito lider Yagami eran su prioridad. Avanzó entre enemigos que bloqueaban su paso. Ya no percibía sonido alguno que le remitiera al pelirrojo.

Al ingresar al enorme salón central del templo, era esperado por una decena de enemigos que mantenían distancia posicionados cerca a un pequeño bosque decorativo. Percibió en el aire unos visos dorados ya conocidos, una partícula volátil flotaba diseminada en esa parte del salón. La misma que había herido de gravedad a Iori en el templo Kagura.

* * *

Lo único que existia era su consciencia, flotando en una oscuridad infinita carente de sentidos. Lo único que le acompañaba eran las voces de Orochi en sus antepasados.

De manera progresiva empezaban a haber otros sonidos que no pertenecian al presente. Todo se reinicio con la voz dulce de una mujer y su consciencia fue invadida por emociones desconocidas.

Una suave canción de cuna cantada por una voz tersa como al seda, acaricio sus oídos. Iori percibió por primera vez en su memoria la forma de su madre, de rostro pálido y enfermizo cantando con una dulzura incalculable. Era un recuerdo, uno que nunca pudo haberse materializado. Su pensamiento era racional, pero sus sensaciones pertenecían a ese instante bajo la canción maternal.

Que demonios es esto, pensó con la mente embotada por la ilusión y entendió que estaba una vez mas dentro de ese punto onírico donde el espectro podía acceder a él. Pero en esta ocasión no había dolor, no había sensaciones de ningun tipo, salvo la resonancia de aquella imagen que ya no reconocía como un recuerdo.

Las imagenes cambiaron y giraron caoticas como un collage incontralable hasta detenerse en una escena temporal no muy alejada de la inicial. Un Alexander mucho mas joven tomaba la mano de su madre, que yacía postrada en una cama.

– No quiero dejarlo, no quiero que lo vuelvan un asesino. Tio, por favor, ayudalo. No dejes que lo hagan sufrir. – sonaba la voz débil de la mujer mientras Alexander besaba aquella mano delgada y temblorosa, prometiendo a la mujer que no lo dejaría solo. Luego, dedicaba una mirada triste a Iori.

– No... – gruño la voz de Iori como un eco en el vacío. Las voces de Orochi rugian apagadas, ausentes.

Una serie de memorias que se materializaban alrededor de Iori, cruzaron imparables, dejando impregnadas en el pelirrojo, emociones que quebrantaban su voluntad.

– No me doblegaras...no tienen derecho...– gruño nuevamente sin sentir la furia que conocía tan bien.

Fue invadido por momentos revividos que vulneraban su cordura, su voluntad. Momentos hirientes que llegaban a él uno tras otro.

La primera vez que su padre lo felicito orgulloso tras convocar el fuego violeta, y el entrenamiento brutal, despiadado que trajo esto consigo. El temple forjado bajo el agotamiento y la soledad en el territorio Yagami. La primera vez que Alexander lo arrancó del seno de su familia y curo las heridas de su pequeño cuerpo, derramando lágrimas que Iori no comprendia. El poder que Orochi dejaba correr por sus venas y el orgullo casi megalomano de su superioridad sobre los Kusanagi. Su primer derrota ante aquel joven Kusanagi arrogante, que parecía no entender por que debía odiarlo. Aquella chica dulce que aprendió a amarlo y que lo abandono al igual que todos los que quizo. La muerte de Alexander. Su incapacidad de matar a Kyo, su sonrisa altanera, su poder superior. Las imagenes se desquebrajaron en medio de la oscuridad, dentro de la ilusión del espectro. Las voces del disturbio acompañaban cada memoria acrecentando la debilidad de su cordura.

– ¡NO! – grito Iori en el vacío. Con la razón al borde del abismo.

No era suyo aquel poder, no era su miedo, ni suya la locura. Era Orochi temeroso como un animal enjaulado ante el fulgor del sol. Él no odiaba a su padre, él nunca había lamentado su existencia. Él no sufría por la ausencia de Alexander, ese hombre había dejado para él una fortaleza inquebrantable en la música.

Iori tenía dominio sobre su existencia. Siempre era él quien decidía enfrentar la autoridad y la influencia de Orochi. Siempre era él quien partía tras algo más. Era él quien buscaba la derrota una y otra vez intentando encontrar una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Una respuesta que nunca llegó. Un odio sin fundamentos que se transformo en algo diferente con lo único que no había abandonado su vida. Kyo.

Evoco en su propio espacio onírico, recuerdos que alimentaron en su alma una voluntad inquebrantable. El orgullo de su padre. Las manos de Alexander al tocar el piano. La fotografía de su madre cuando era un bebé. La dulzura de aquella chica que le amó. Las sonrisas distraídas de los músicos cuando componían. El cuello de Orochi en sus manos, siendo derrotado. El fuego de Kyo reaccionando al suyo...Kyo, parado bajo la lluvia, herido, esperándole.

* * *

El templo retumbó por tercera ocasión ante otra explosión. Kaoru se encogió asustada. Los Kusanagi atacaban el templo mientras ellos continuaban allí, expectantes ante el ritual.

Takeshi Yagami observaba con ansias mordaces el proceso al que era sometido el portador del Magatama. Habían mantenido recluido a Iori Yagami hasta que entraran las fases lunares que permitían la realización de un ritual especial. Habían abandonado los enfrentamientos y calculado todo con precisión para evitar cualquier problema con el clan Kusanagi y aún así, allí estaban, incursionando en el momento mas importante. Al parecer los Kusanagi no eran los únicos con traidores en sus filas.

– Esta demorando más de lo prometido. – espetó Takeshi irritado.

– Se esta resistendo al ultimo acceso, pero estamos muy cerca del abrir el paso al alma. – contesto el Bihksu de las agujas flotantes, incrustando una mas en la frente del pelirrojo.

Bajo el umbral arribó un ninja con presura e hizo una reverencia a Takeshi.

– Señor. Los Kusanagi han cruzado el salón principal. El líder Kusanagi viene con ellos y se dirigen hacia acá. Takeshi apretó los puños tenso y dirigió una mirada rápida a los ritualistas.

Los monjes de traje imperial tomaron una posición erguida abandonando los mantras y dirigieron unas palabras a los Bihksu de trajes claros.

– De ser necesario, dejamos en sus manos el retorno del Yokai menor. – espeto el de las agujas flotantes. Los delgados cilindros negros se desprendieron del cuerpo de Iori Yagami y retornaron al collar. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se desplomo boca arriba sobre la tarima, discurriendo los pequeños montos de agua acumulada sobre el mármol.

– ¡No! No pueden abandonar justo en este momento. – ordeno Takeshi iracundo. Todas las luces del salón menguaron a un brillo moribundo y un aire pesado oprimió la respiración de los presentes a excepción de los Bihksu de rostros porcelanados.

– El pacto al que usted fue sometido señor Yagami es indiferente a los cambios. Absténgase de actuar en contra o el precio que pagara por ello sera muy alto. Para el Tenno esto solo sera un retraso más. Confiamos en su buen juicio para el uso del Yokai. – Habló el hombre cuyo traje oscuro parecía desvanecerse como el humo. Ambos monjes desaparecieron volátiles ante la estupefacción de los Yagami presentes y la ira que ennegrecía el cuerpo de Takeshi.

Kaoru dio unos pasos dubitativos en dirección a Iori, quien parecía una estatua pálida sobre el mármol, humedecido bajo la tenue iluminación lunar. Donde estuvieron las agujas negras, restaban hiladillos delgados de tinta oscura. Su cuerpo estaba tan quieto que parecía no respirar.

Un sonido crepitante de madera se transformo en un estallido que generó un eco aturdidor en el espacio amplio del salón. Los Yagami retrocedieron ante las lenguas rojas de fuego que treparon hasta el techo desde la puerta. Varios ninjas Kusanagi ingresaron veloces a través de las llamas que no diferenciaban enemigos y tomaron posición cerca a la entrada. El calor aumento la temperatura a un punto sofocante. Kyo Kusanagi entro acompañado de sus hombres como una bestia hecha de fuego primigenio.

– ¡Matenlos! – Rugió Takeshi enloquecido tras lo cual salió al salón circular, su ira no conocía límites. Los Bihksu lo siguieron al encuentro de sus enemigos, mientras los Yagami chocaban violentamente contra el grupo de Kyo.

La lucha fue brutal y las vidas no demoraron en perderse. Kyo respiraba agitado con el corazón desbocado. Controlar el fuego carmesí le era cada vez mas difícil, sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire caliente y lo herían. Evitar que consumiera a sus aliados era una tarea aun mas agotadora.

Una oleada de fuego violeta casi negro envolvió en su paso a todos los ninjas que luchaban fervientemente, avanzando rapaz hacía su líder. El contacto con el fuego oscuro carbonizo al instante a todos los hombres y Kyo alcanzó a emanar una llamarada para protegerse antes de aquel fuego impregnado de oscuridad le tocara.

Las llamas chocaron danzando furiosas, estallando parte del techo. Benimaru se alejó un par de metros ante los elevados niveles de calor que rodeaban a Kyo. Las mangas de la chaqueta del castaño combustionaron en pequeños retazos cenizos que se elevaban como luciérnagas de fuego.

Después de que la conflagración menguo con la misma violencia con que inició, Takeshi que parecía un espectro ajeno a la luz, giró iracundo dando la espalda a Kyo. Los Bihksu ofrecidos por el Tenno habían abandonado y el ritual no se había completado. Iori Yagami ya no era necesario, arrancaría el Magatama de su cadáver de una vez por todas.

– ¡Ven aquí y enfrentame maldito monstruo! – grito Kyo ronco. Avanzó dos pasos torpes, asfixiado, sentía que estaba respirando fuego. Dos de los Bihksu retrocedieron con Takeshi mientras los dos restantes se posicionaron frente al castaño, entre los cadáveres calcinados, pronunciando mantras de anulación. Kyo reconoció a uno de ellos, por las quemaduras evidentes en la piel expuesta.

– Lamentaras haber sobrevivido maldito bastardo. –gruño furioso–. No necesito el fuego para acabar contigo.

Takeshi cruzó el umbral con mirada asesina refulgiendo en la oscuridad de su forma. Levanto la mano para hacer cenizas a Iori Yagami, pero Kaoru Yagami intervino cubriendo el cuerpo del pelirrojo con el suyo. Estaba aterrada, pero no podía permitir que lo matara, no así, no en ese momento. Ella sabía que Iori era su única esperanza para evitar el destino que la enjaulaba a ella y a su pequeña hermana bajo la potestad Yagami.

– Apártate. – habló Takeshi con una multiplicidad de voces que no eran suyas. El fuego oscuro danzaba entre sus dedos, amenazante. Kaoru apretó los ojos abrazando el cuerpo de Iori.

– Señor, el ritual le ha debilitado, el lugar esta sitiado y no dispone del personal necesario para defender. Debemos irnos. –espeto uno de los monjes–. Nuestros superiores rompieron casi todo lo que ligaba el Magatama al portador, el ultimo nexo es débil. Si lo llevamos con nosotros, disponiendo del tiempo suficiente que nos dan las fases lunares, podríamos completar el ritual.

Kaoru los miro alarmada, no podía permitir que se llevaran a Iori. Sacó de su Obi un pequeño Tanto que guardaba como ultimo recurso en caso de que todo estuviese perdido. El suicidio siempre era una opción mas honorable por si su hermana llegaba a perecer a manos de ellos.

Lo empuñó con manos temblorosas y enfrentó a Takeshi, bloqueando su paso al pelirrojo. El hombre hecho de obtusa negrura se acerco como la muerte misma. Permitió que la hoja afilada penetrara la oscuridad, rodeando a la joven, lanzando su delicada forma con violencia a un extremo del salón.

Se acercó para levantar el cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero no alcanzo a tocarlo cuando lenguas furiosas de fuego escarlata hicieron retroceder a los Bihksu lejos de la entrada. Las llamas combustionaron el dintel y devoraron las telas aledañas, la presión del fuego estalló las ventanas. Kyo Kusanagi entro con paso lento mientras tras de sí quedaban los cuerpos sin vida de los monjes que intentaron detenerlo. Su respiración emanaba un vapor dorado.

La sombra espectral de Takeshi que limitaba la visión del castaño se movió feroz entre las flamas escarlata que buscaban tocarlo. Kyo alcanzó a bloquear el impacto dirigido al cuello y una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó varios metros atrás, cayendo entre los cadáveres calcinados que ya no diferenciaban bando.

Takeshi salió en búsqueda del líder Kusanagi ante la mirada estupefacta de los monjes. Ambos hombres le siguieron en un intento desesperado por evitar la muerte del Yokai menor.

Kyo se levantó con torpeza, uno de sus pies penetro en un cadáver, rompiendo su forma. A pesar del fragor del combate, la escena lo abrumaba. El lugar se oscureció de repente y una potente descarga eléctrica choco contra el espectro que se cernía sobre Kyo. Varias descargas mas, impartidas por Benimaru, deslumbraron en la densidad de aquella sombra hasta que un movimiento bajo levanto al rubio y lo desplazo con brutalidad hasta una columna.

El castaño grito convocando el fuego y enfrentó a Takeshi. Cada golpe era una explosión de tonos negros y carmesí. Las llamas rojas envolvieron a Kyo haciendo retroceder el espectro, pero cuando el Kusanagi no kenda estaba a punto de estallar de lleno en su enemigo, el fuego menguo su forma y se descontrolo, hiriéndole a si mismo.

Las voces mántricas de los Bihksu se alzaron al unisono con la conflagración corrupta del líder Yagami. Kyo alcanzo a cubrirse parcialmente evitando el daño directo y su cuerpo golpeo con exabrupto la pared donde descolgaban las puertas destruidas. El espectro se alzo contra él, pero intervinieron tres ninjas Kusanagi protegiendo a su líder, muriendo uno a uno ante el contacto con la flama oscura de Takeshi.

Una avanzada Kusanagi arribó en búsqueda de Kyo y los Bihksu consideraron imposible el enfrentamiento dada la debilidad que el Yokai había adquirido por el ritual.

– ¡Debemos irnos Takeshi Yagami! – gritó uno de los monjes que estaban anulando el fuego de Kyo, el cual emanaba descontrolado en vez de desaparecer.

La única respuesta fue un rugido furioso de Takeshi al arremeter contra Kyo. Que estaba de rodillas, exhalando un vapor dorado, intentando controlar el fuego Kusanagi que lo hería. Varios ninjas mas se interpusieron cayendo como polillas ante una fogata.

Benimaru había flanqueado entre las columnas, entendiendo que era la habilidad de aquellos monjes la que saboteaba el poder de Kyo. Sus descargas fueron agresivas y consecutivas, rompiendo el mantra de anulación. Los monjes esquivaron manteniendo la distancia, buscando evitar un enfrentamiento directo.

La rabia de Kyo enardeció ordenando a sus hombres retroceder, incapaz de controlar las llamas carmesí. Recibió de lleno a Takeshi, resistiendo la conflagración del fuego oscuro. Inserto sus manos en la densa oscuridad y aprisiono su forma física. El cuerpo de su enemigo salio despedido en medio de devoradoras llamas Kusanagi y cayó en el centro del salón retorciendo su espectral figura.

Uno de los Bihksu proyecto una barrera plateada que repelió al rubio, haciéndole retroceder de golpe. El segundo anulo el fuego que rodeaba a Takeshi, cuya forma espectral se deshacía a pedazos, revelando el rostro medio desfigurado del hombre.

La barrera plateada explotó en un destello blanco que cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando percibieron nuevamente el salón en llamas. Takeshi Yagami y los dos Bihksu habían desaparecido.

– ¡Encuentrenlos! –gritó Kyo– Iori Yagami es mio... – espeto ronco. Las heridas que cargaba no eran muy graves, la mayor cantidad de daño estaba en su interior, generado por su propio fuego. Los ninjas de diseminaron tras el rastro del enemigo y Kyo avanzo a pasos torpes, tosiendo algo de sangre, en dirección al salón donde debía estar Iori.

Cruzo el dintel sosteniéndose a un costado y vio a Iori medio desnudo sobre el mármol. Su piel pálida goteaba por la lluvia y una tinta negra discurría de varias partes de su cuerpo. Una mujer joven estaba a su lado intentando despertarlo, tenía un cuchillo corto empuñado. Kyo se acercó rígido.

La chica se interpuso en su camino con manos temblorosas.

– No dejare que le hagas daño Kusanagi. – habló con miedo y rabia. Kyo la miró confuso, pero ella no importaba en ese momento. Se acercó y la desarmo con facilidad, empujándola con suavidad a un costado. La chica retrocedió incapaz de enfrentarlo.

– No lo asesines por favor. – habló con voz gangosa, temiendo que su única esperanza pereciera a manos de los Kusanagi. Kyo ignoro a la mujer y paso las manos bajo el cuello de Iori. La llovizna nocturna cubrió su piel refrescando aquel calor que lo embargaba.

Iori estaba helado al tacto y su cuerpo padecía una rigidez mortuoria. Una punzada de miedo cruzó a Kyo repitiendo en su cabeza un reiterado. "No es imposible." al tocar su pulso había un palpitar tan imperceptible que el miedo le apuñalo el pecho.

– Eh Yagami, despierta. –habló en tono imperativo–. Vamos maldito infeliz, no me hagas perder toda esta incursión. ¡Despierta! – gritó alterado. El pelirrojo tenía en su frente y pecho, puntos negros que supuraban tinta negra. Kyo paso la mano con brusquedad limpiando aquellas marcas extrañas, pero estas rechazaron el contacto.

– Que demonios. – maldijo intentando tocarlas nuevamente. Se concentró con gran esfuerzo evocando una pequeña llama carmesí que al contacto con la tinta hizo combustión sin herir al pelirrojo. El fuego ardió dorado eliminando el fluido y Kyo sintió como el cuerpo de Yagami perdía la rigidez, descolgando el peso en sus brazos.

– No, no. Vamos Iori no puedes hacerme esto.– espeto golpeando con suavidad el rostro del pelirrojo. Al no recibir respuesta, la presión en su pecho se hizo insoportable y lo sacudió. Temía que hubiesen sacado el Magatama, que su alma hubiese quedado perdida o incluso que hubiese sido destruida.

– Por favor. No te atrevas a dejarme. – Susurró asustado y le abrazó.

La respiración de Iori llegó paulatina, su primera reacción al despertar fue rechazar el contacto, pero Kyo se lo impidió.

– Kusanagi...pensé que eras un sueño...–arrastro las palabras con aturdimiento mientras las heridas de las agujas desaparecían–. Pero al parecer siempre eres una molesta pesadilla. – acoto inclinándose hasta quedar sentado. Kyo rió con cínica tranquilidad.

– Por que viniste... – habló Iori a modo de reproche aún parcialmente aturdido.

– Para salvarte el trasero bastardo desagradecido. – espeto Kyo sonriente.

La mano de Iori ascendió hasta el rostro de Kyo, rozando el vendaje algo dañado que cubría el ojo izquierdo. En su mirada febril refulgió la ira, mientras su caricia fue delicada.

– Estoy vivo y mejor que tú para variar. – habló Kyo posando su frente en la del pelirrojo a la cercanía de un beso, percibiendo la sonrisa cansina de Yagami. Pero cuando sus labios parecían estar a punto de converger, una expresión ahogada de sorpresa llamó su atención. Kyo miró a la joven de perfil delicado y ojos tan rojos como los de Iori, observarlos con estupefacción. Su expresión era una mezcla de inquisitivo escándalo ante la cercanía de ambos.

El castaño se alejó incomodo ante el gesto de aquella joven Yagami y Iori se incorporo recuperando la movilidad, sobando las delgadas heridas en las muñecas ya cauterizadas por el hierro caliente.

– ¿Quien es ella?– pregunto Kyo por lo bajo, dándole espacio al pelirrojo, que estaba superando del aturdimiento.

– Mi prometida... – respondió Iori distraído mientras retomaba todo el control del cuerpo con libertad y prendía una delicada llama violeta, cerciorándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar.

Kyo brincó la mirada entre ambos sin mediar palabra, no tan sorprendido como la chica que agacho la cabeza, presa de un sonrojo intenso.

– Qm qm. No quiero interrumpir un momento tan novelesco e incomodo, pero dudo que a los Kusanagi les agrade ver el "yo me encargo de Iori Yagami" de su líder. – habló Benimaru desde el dintel. Las llamas a su alrededor ya habían menguado a un fuego naranja y moribundo.

– Intentare retenerlos un poco mientras salen de aquí. – acoto el rubio al abandonar el salón.

– Líder Kusanagi...– habló Iori con tono cínico. Se sentía agotado.

– Debemos movernos rápido. – respondió Kyo evadiendo el comentario con molestia, analizando que otros accesos habían en el sitio. Con la delicadeza muda de un felino, cayó un hombre desde el techo alto. Kyo se tensó alerta, pero el hombre que apareció de la nada, se inclino haciendo una reverencia a Iori.

– El señor Saito espera por usted. Aguardamos hasta este momento de calma para guiarlo fuera del lugar. Acompáñeme mi señor.– habló el hombre oculto tras telas ceñidas del color de la noche. Kyo bufó indignado.

– Y si no hubiese llegado algún momento de calma. ¿se habrían quedado mirando como morían todos?

– Es por aquí. –habló el hombre evadiendo el reproche de Kyo–. Tenemos poco tiempo.

– Tsk. Los acompañare por si se topan con alguno de mis hombres. – espeto el castaño enojado.

– ¿Y que les dirás? ¿Que nos dejen ir así no mas? –bufó Iori– ¿Quieres evitar que mate a tus sirvientes Kusanagi? – preguntó con segundas intenciones. Ver al castaño irritado le incitaba a molestarlo. Le hacía sentir casual, justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos para soportar la pesadez de lo sucedido en los últimos días y la mala sensación que le había dejado aquel ensueño.

– Quiero evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. Ellos seguirán mis ordenes sin dudarlo, a diferencia de otros miembros directos de la familia. – respondió Kyo impaciente. Se sentía mucho mas tranquilo al recuperar a Iori con vida, pero no podía evitar la irritación que le generaba la situación.

– Ya usas palabras de líder Kusanagi. – espeto Iori cansino. Kyo le lanzó una mirada fulminante. No era momento para incitarlo con comentarios casuales.

* * *

Caminaron por un pasillo aledaño al gran salón, discurrieron un muro de madera que daba a unas escalas ocultas que descendían y accedieron a un corredor amplio y largo por que el que fluctuaba el aire frío de la noche, llevándose consigo el olor a sangre y carne quemada.

– La salida esta al fondo. Me adelantare para asegurar que la zona no tenga enemigos cerca. – habló el agente de Saito. La chica titubeo unos segundos al ver que Iori y el Kusanagi habían detenido la marcha, pero decidió avanzar hasta la salida, aún incomoda por la escena anterior.

– Regresare para reunir a los ninjas Kusanagi y alejarlos de la zona. – dijo Kyo, pero se detuvo un momento ante Iori. Tenía mucho que preguntarle. Sobre que había sucedido en esos días, si habían logrado abrir el paso al Magatama como lo hicieron con él. Si sabía algo acerca de la relación con el gobierno. Si se encontraba realmente bien. Tenía muchas cuestiones que no podrían ser respondidas en ese momento y parecía que Iori también se resistía a hablarle, meditabundo, exhausto.

Finalmente dirigió una mirada a la chica que yacía parada al fondo del pasillo. Parecía estarles dando espacio o sencillamente no toleraba su presencia.

– Tu prometida ¿Eh? – habló Kyo con dejo incidente, incapaz de irse sin establecer la pregunta mas simple.

– Hmp. Siempre te gusta hablar en momentos inoportunos ¿no?. – espeto Iori divertido.

– Como si existieran los momentos oportunos entre nosotros.–sonrió Kyo enojado. Renegándose por haber preguntado justo eso–. Ten cuidado afuera. – puntualizo cortante dando la espalda.

Una mano le atenazo el brazo con brusquedad deteniendo su partida. Iori le jaló con fuerza hacia si, quedando con el torso ceñido y el rostro a una mínima distancia.

– Tal vez deberíamos crearlos nosotros. – susurro rozando los labios de Kyo. El aliento tibio de ambos se cerro en un beso lento.

Fue un contacto suave al principio, donde sus lenguas exploraron con delicadeza, pero luego se torno en un acceso brusco, posesivo, intenso. Fueron presa de una pasión fugaz que los hizo jadear de deseo al separarse. Sus corazones se estremecieron al sentir toda la tensión del peligro liberada en aquel contacto, en sentir su palpitación mutua así fuese por solo un instante.

Iori se separó primero con ese brillo febril y lujurioso en la mirada. Kyo relamió sus labios, saboreando aquel gusto suave y metalizado que Iori había dejado en su boca.

– Enviaré un mensaje cuando sea seguro. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. – acoto Iori al alejarse por el pasillo vacío.

– Que no se te suba el poder a la cabeza, líder Kusanagi. – espeto dando la espalda. Kyo sonrió. Iori caminó hasta cruzar al lado de la joven, quien aguardaba de espaldas a ellos. Su cuello se denotaba presa de un rubor aun mas intenso que el anterior.

Kyo regresó el trayecto pensando en que hubiese hecho Yuki si conociera aquella innombrable relación que tenían ellos dos y se avergonzó al recordar la calidez de la boca del pelirrojo.

Con Iori nunca nada era fácil y tampoco llegaría a serlo. Suspiro incapaz de saber que hacer con aquel sentimiento que lo devoraba por dentro.

– En que me has transformado Iori Yagami. – susurro.

* * *

Benimaru estaba sentado en un escalón del salón circular con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza gacha.

– Oi Kyo. –habló al sentir los pasos lentos del castaño–. ¿Ya esta fuera de peligro nuestro nuevo amigo? – pregunto con tono ausente al levantar la cabeza.

– Siento haberte puesto en esto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Yo si...pero creo que ellos no. – habló Benimaru mirando el aterrador paisaje de cuerpos calcinados en el salón. Kyo inclino la cabeza en silencio. El arduo combate y la urgencia de extraer a Iori, nubló por un instante las terribles muertes de los hombres que lo protegieron.

– Ahora entiendo por que nuestro psico favorito es un terrible líder para su clan. –habló Benimaru mirando a Kyo–. Este tipo de decisiones sobre la vida de otros, no son nada fáciles supongo.

– No...– respondió Kyo ausente. Aquel dolor y el lamento de las perdidas llegaban siempre tras la tormenta, cuando la calma permitía hacer el duelo. Pero Kyo aún se sentía ajeno a ello, como si su duelo no viera fin. Por lo menos no hasta que los culpables de todo pagaran por sus agresiones.

– Tus hombres no parecen muy felices con el hecho de que escaparan los dos lideres Yagami. Pero confían ciegamente en ti. –acoto Benimaru poniéndose en pie–. Yo no voy a juzgarte Kyo. Eres mi amigo. –sonrió cansino al ver el semblante tenso de Kyo y buscó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

– Debo aceptar que no me esperaba que te gustasen los hombres, pero que fuese justo Iori Yagami. Ohh por dios, eso si no lo habría imaginado. Nada aparte de los comentarios jocosos para fastidiarte. – rió Benimaru.

– No me gustan los hombres...–respondió Kyo cortante–. Yo solo...– titubeo confuso, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sea que hubiese entre Iori y él.

– Ok Ok, no tienes que explicarme nada. Solo se que ese insistente bastardo obsesivo logro obtener algo mas valioso que tu vida mi amigo. Y de todas las personas que pudiste haber aprendido a querer de alguna manera, te has fijado en el ser que menos podría convenirle a alguien. – sonrió Benimaru con expresión de pésame. Kyo frunció el ceño sin palabras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder definir que era Iori para él. Simplemente lo sentía.

– Mejor ve y calma ese odio asesino en el que están sumidos los tuyos. Yo te estaré apoyando de lejos. –acoto con expresión agotada–. Como pudieron soportar mas de un mes en este tipo de situaciones terribles. – suspiro rodeando la desoladora escena creada por aquel espectro Yagami y salió del salón.

* * *

La coordinación de los ninjas Kusanagi fue impecable. Las bajas habían sido considerables, pero muy inferiores a la de los enemigos. Kyo había designado abandonar la búsqueda y reunirse en el jardín externo del templo con la intención de darle espacio a Saito para la extracción de Iori y la chica. Tras un informe corto sobre los Yagami por parte de los jefes de escuadrón, en medio de la victoria, un aire reticente pero complacido reinó sobre los hombres Kusanagi.

Habían vencido de manera aplastante a pesar de las bajas y aunque lamentaban que entre los caídos no estuviesen los lideres Yagami, se sentían agradecidos con su líder, por haber menguado considerablemente las fuerzas Yagami.

Kyo miró un instante la devastación de la que era capaz la ambición humana y se preguntó si su padre también había sufrido aquel peso descomunal que traía consigo las vidas perdidas, solo valoradas por cantidad y no por cualidad.

Suspiro agotado alejándose del templo en compañía de sus hombres, esperando que Iori ya estuviese muy lejos de allí. Su cuerpo estaba débil y aunque se había mostrado firme frente a la situación, desde el primer choque de poder con aquel monstruo Yagami, pudo haberse desplomado en cualquier momento. Todo su interior ardía dolorosamente y le dificultaba respirar. Había hecho lo primero que los monjes Kusanagi le habían pedido evitar. Evocar el fuego sin control.

Silenciosos como llegaron, abandonaron en una manada menos numerosa, la camada Kusanagi.


	28. Tribulaciones y Deseo

Kyo Kusanagi colapsó mucho antes de llegar a la morada del clan. Sus hombres lo entraron cargado, mientras era presa de algo parecido a un ataque de asma severo. El oxígeno que terminaba ardiendo dentro de su cuerpo lo llevo finalmente al desmayo, frente a la mirada impotente de los suyos. El ingresó de los ninjas fue arrebatado, buscando con urgencia ayuda de los médicos y monjes del clan. Tras unas horas de lucha medicinal y espiritual, lograron estabilizar a Kyo bajo un sueño tranquilo.

Shizuka fue quien enfrentó al concejo, que se encontraba inconforme con los resultados de la incursión del futuro lider. Aunque los jefes de escuadrón habían informado una reducción importante de amenaza por parte de los Yagami, su líder actual y su líder anterior habían logrado huir, cosa que consideraron como un fracaso, así la misión hubiese tenido éxito en el enfrentamiento.

La madre de Kyo se esforzó de sobremanera para influenciar las partes y aplacar la decepción del concejo. Debía mantener la confianza de los ancianos sobre Kyo, porque de no ser así, podrían entrar en una nueva crisis. Mientras su hijo andaba ocupado en aquel enfrentamiento contra los Yagami, Shizuka había estado investigando por su parte lo sucedido con Seiki Kusanagi; el hombre a quien Saisyu había dejado encargado de las reuniones con el gobierno. Había logrado contactar a la esposa de este y ella había accedido entre lágrimas a colaborar con todo lo que Shizuka necesitara. Dada la necesidad que tenía de reunirse con algunas personas externas al clan, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era tener contradicciones dentro del clan mientras estaba ausente.

Las cuestiones del concejo también le preocupaban, pero debía centrarse en las posibles respuestas que conseguiría y no deseaba pensar en que la desaparición de Iori Yagami había sido propiciada por su hijo. Debía partir pronto para reunir información entre los contactos internos que tenía su esposo en las diferentes áreas gubernamentales, antes de visitar a la esposa de Seiki. Primero tenía que entender a que se estaban enfrentando ya que la carta de aquel hombre Kagura había dado muchas respuestas, pero a la vez había abierto muchos interrogantes.

Pidió a los monjes Kusanagi cuidar todo el tiempo de Kyo hasta que estuviese recuperado y escucho de ellos, para su tranquilidad, que no tomaría más de un par de días estabilizarlo. Sabiendo esto y tras haber calmado al concejo, Shizuka Kusanagi partió con una limitada compañía, en una búsqueda que tendría que hacer ella sola.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes Kyo estuvo inconsciente bajo los cuidados de los monjes Kusanagi, que una vez más enfocaron su energía en pro a cerrar las heridas ocasionadas por el fuego, como también se empeñaron en aplacar la brecha espiritual que evocaba peligrosas llamas espontaneas, aunque su poseedor estuviese dormido.

Al tercer amanecer Kyo despertó como si hubiese tomado solo una siesta. La terrible sensación de ahogo que lo quemaba por dentro había desaparecido; se sentía liviano, cómodo y con la energía renovada. Desconocía que nueva magia ancestral le había curado todas las dolencias, pero supuso que se lo agradecería a los monjes del clan.

Durante el baño que tomó antes de salir de la habitación, denotó como las heridas recientes eran solo líneas pálidas ya cicatrizadas. La única herida que parecía no mejorar sin importar que, era el corte en el ojo, mediano y oblicuo, perforando la ceja y parte del parpado. Aclarando parcialmente el color del iris a un tono un poco más amarillo. Era un hecho que ya no se recuperaría de aquel daño y aunque había intentado adaptarse, por el momento se volvía una tarea difícil e irritante, por lo que opto por vendarlo una vez más.

Al salir de la habitación y cruzar el salón principal, fue abordado por uno de los monjes más viejos, que, sin mediar saludo, lo reprendió por darle un terrible uso al fuego a pesar de las advertencias. A Kyo le pareció divertido como el anciano le hacía sentirse como un niño, casi al punto de tener la pulsión de llamarlo abuelo. No refutó ninguno de los regaños y se disculpó con un gesto decente. El hombre volvió a advertirle de los riesgos que corría al exponerse a la fuente de poder de la reliquia y Kyo asintió con amabilidad ante la preocupación del anciano.

Luego, tras comer como un poseso, dados los días de inanición, le fue informado que el concejo se había retirado a sus respectivos hogares tras su primer día sin despertar. Habían conversado con la señora Kusanagi, quien habría partido al segundo día de su recuperación, dejando pocas respuestas acerca de su destino. A Kyo le extrañó que su madre partiera de imprevisto, pero en parte agradeció no tener su constante vigilancia.

Ella había dejado indicado que no le tomaría más de una semana resolver el asunto y que estaría de regreso justo antes de la ceremonia donde Kyo asumiría oficialmente el liderazgo del clan Kusanagi.

Aquella afirmación de la ceremonia tenso al castaño, cada vez la sentía más cercana y aunque había asumido su rol como debía, como su padre lo esperaba, era una idea que le desagradaba con ahínco. Se retiró de la atención de los sirvientes de la casa y pidió no ser molestado por el resto de la tarde.

Respiró profundo el aire frío de la tarde y observo con cierta tristeza su entorno. Una vez más había terminado en el único lugar donde parecía lograr pensar con claridad. Frente a un jardín de terracotas moribundos por el otoño, escuchando la tranquila y suave respiración de Yuki. Tocó con delicadeza el cabello un poco más largó de la chica. Las mujeres que cuidaban de ella siempre ponían gran esmero en peinar su cabello castaño. Recordó, al mirarla sumida en ese terrible sueño, a la joven que había protegido a Iori la noche de la pelea con Takeshi. Ella no parecía ser mucho más mayor que Yuki, como tampoco menos vulnerable, pero cargaba en su semblante esa misma determinación fuerte.

Pensó en Iori y en como estaría en ese momento. Sabiendo que su capacidad de curación siempre había sido mayor a la suya, considero que debía estar bien. El beso corto en el subsuelo del templo llegó a Kyo como un destello, generándole un leve nudo en el estómago. La imagen de la chica con el rubor intenso en sus mejillas; tan delicada, hermosa y apenada, le hizo sentirse algo culpable.

No lograba razonar aquella emoción intensa y descontrolada que sentía por Iori. Pronto sería el líder oficial del clan y ¿Dónde encajaban sus sentimientos por Yagami en ese panorama? Suspiro cansino discurriendo el cabello hacia atrás con su mano. Todo lo sucedido hasta ahora era una dolorosa sucesión de caos y él parecía ser el principal afectado por aquella locura.

– Eh Yuki…–tomo la mano de la chica con delicadeza, recordando la sorpresa desaforada en los ojos carmesí de la prometida de Iori–. Como reaccionarias si supieras lo extraño que se ha tornado todo esto. ¿Me odiarías? ¿Me maldecirías? ¿Me entenderías? – preguntó pensativo, sintiendo como los delgados dedos de la chica, crecían en fragilidad.

– No me importaría tu reacción, si tan solo despertaras. – susurro, mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

Cuidar al maldito pelirrojo era sencillo, pensó Benimaru. El infeliz se negaba a casi todas las facilidades ofrecidas por él y la joven Yagami, lo que reducía el esfuerzo de ambos. Había pasado el primer día ayudando a la joven de mirada carmesí a tratar las dolencias de Iori, pero él se había negado impertérrito a ser tratado como un lisiado, y bajo toscos rechazos, había logrado con dificultades valerse por sí mismo.

La primera noche, él no sólo había tratado sus dolencias si no que les había exigido cortante, mantener la distancia. No parecía muy alterado, solo agotado, lo cual confundía a Kaoru. Pero Benimaru sospechaba de la presencia del disturbio y convenció a la chica de mantenerse alejada por lo menos durante esa noche.

Dado que el hambre era siempre una criatura de necesidad que quebraba voluntades. Finalmente, al caer la tarde del segundo día, recibió comida sin chistar y permitió a la chica atender algunas de sus heridas en la espalda, a las que no tenía acceso.

Nikaido durmió en el sofá, relegándole la cama de la segunda habitación a la joven. No vivía muy lejos, pero no consideró razonable dejar a Kaoru expuesta a un posible ataque demencial por parte de Yagami, si enloquecía. Sumado a que sabía que Kyo no le perdonaría si algo le pasaba al maldito pelirrojo, estando bajo su vigilancia.

Durante las dos primeras noches, Iori era presa de un sueño, inquieto, agresivo. Pesadillas que lo llevaban a gruñir como un animal, resintiendo como si estuviese bajo tortura. Benimaru paso la segunda noche en vela, temiendo que en cualquier momento se levantara presa del disturbio. Pero no sucedió. Lo que sea que Yagami padeciera, lo sufría solo.

Al tercer día el ambiente parecía más tranquilo. Iori Yagami había demostrado tener una capacidad de recuperación antinatural y su apariencia había retomado una vitalidad impensable. Incluso había salido de la habitación y tomado asiento en la sala para comer en compañía de ellos.

– ¿Se ha comunicado Saito? – preguntó. Tanto la chica como el rubio le miraron anonadados. Estaba hablando y decía algo que no fuera una maldición o un rechazo hacia ellos. Tras dos noches difíciles, aquello les sorprendió. Iori los miró irritado sin comprender sus expresiones.

– ¿Sí o no? – reitero impaciente el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ah! Claro. Si, Saito. –respondió Benimaru aterrizando la pregunta–. No. No, aún no se ha manifestado. Dijo que debía reunirme con él, que debías mantener un bajo perfil hasta nuevo aviso. Pero aún faltan un día para eso.

– Entiendo. Infórmame si establece contacto antes. – hablo autoritario Iori. Benimaru se mordió la lengua ante el tono de Yagami. No era su maldito mensajero, pero no deseaba incomodar a la joven con riñas innecesarias. Esta guardaba silencio, pensativa, con expresión preocupada.

Iori se levantó del sillón y titubeo en dirección a Benimaru. Desvió la vista irritado y se tragó la pregunta que tenía atascada en la garganta desde su despertar. Quería saber cómo estaba Kyo, pero no deseaba preguntárselo a Nikaido, así que termino por desecharla. Eventualmente el rubio tendría que mencionar algo de él y podría enviarle un mensaje con algún agente de Saito.

– Si tengo que mantener un bajo perfil y no puedo salir de aquí. –espeto Iori lanzando un billete sobre la mesa–. Necesito cigarrillos. – Puntualizo. Benimaru miro el billete incapaz de controlar la molestia.

– No soy tu maldito sirviente Yagami. – Habló resentido.

– Entonces supongo que no hay problema con que yo salga a comprar mis malditas cosas–. Habló Iori inmutable regresando por el dinero que reposaba sobre la mesa de estar. Maldito hijo de puta, pensó Benimaru irritado con el pelirrojo y arrebató el billete de la mesa.

– Lo pensare cuando salga a comprar algunas cosas pendientes. – respondió molesto. Iori evoco una leve sonrisa cínica y abandono la sala, retornando a la habitación. Tenía cosas que preguntarle a la chica, pero no lo haría con Nikaido de por medio.

– Lo siento. – Se disculpó la joven haciendo una reverencia a Benimaru. Los terribles modales de Iori para con la gente que le cuidaba, le avergonzaban.

– No es tu responsabilidad linda, no te disculpes por ese imbécil. –espeto Benimaru cansino–. Créeme que no espero gratitud alguna de ese…– Se detuvo y suspiro al ver la mirada baja de la chica.

– Que te parece acompañarme, te invitare a cualquier cosa que desees comer. – sonrió Nikaido con un guiño coqueto. La chica titubeo algo nerviosa. La actitud del rubio desde que los había llevado a aquel apartamento, era en extremo amable y algo atrevida con ella. Al principio pensó que le estaba coqueteando en un momento absolutamente indebido. Pero descubrió poco después que esa era su forma de ser. Aun así, no lograba acostumbrarse a las atenciones de un hombre guapo y extrovertido.

Tras pensarlo un poco, considero que no era mucho lo que podía hacer y salir de allí la distraería un poco de aquello que la agobiaba.

Fueron por unas compras rápidas, donde la conversación entre ambos fluyó con más naturalidad. Aprendieron un poco más sobre quienes eran y la chica le confeso a Nikaido, al entrar en confianza, algo de lo que la aquejaba.

Aquel hombre carismático, que conocía apenas hace pocos días, escuchó comprensivo, y tras algunos giros en la conversación, le hizo olvidar por un corto instante aquel suplicio de pensar en el bienestar de Aki, su hermana menor.

No se habían alejado mucho de la residencia, así que solo adquirieron lo necesario y ella terminó por agregar al paquete de compras, una cajetilla de cigarrillos que tomo al azar. Benimaru sonrió molesto y le revolvió el cabello como si fuera una pequeña niña, pero luego se detuvo algo apenado por aquella falta de respeto, ante lo cual la chica rio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Que hermosa sonrisa, pensó Nikaido desviando la mirada. Pagaron todo y regresaron al departamento entre palabras amenas.

* * *

Benimaru descargó todas las compras en la cocina mientras Kaoru se disponía a organizar un poco la mesa de centro. El rubio miró el reloj y maldijo. Salió veloz, gritando desde la puerta, que había olvidado algo y que regresaría más tarde.

De repente estaba sola con Iori y aunque había meditado mucho que decirle al líder oficial de los Yagami, no se sentía preparada para hablarle. Miró la habitación y se percató de que tenía la puerta abierta. Respiro hondo, se encontraba más tranquila gracias a las palabras de Benimaru. Sentía que podía reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Iori con las cuestiones que la habían rondado desde que rompió el yugo de Takeshi por ayudarlo. Debía aprovechar el momento y hablarle. Su urgencia no la tenía alguien más.

Entró lentamente a la habitación y vio al pelirrojo sentado en una silla frente a la ventana. Parecía mirar la profundidad de las costuras bajo la iluminación cálida del atardecer. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, tal vez no tan lejano a la de ella.

Se paró detrás de Iori decidida a hacerse escuchar.

– Señor Yagami…– inicio, pero la voz de Iori corto sus palabras.

– No soy señor de nadie, no me llames así. – espeto Iori. Su voz tenía tintes amargos, su semblante se denotaba decaído. Lo que sea que estuviese pensando, debía ser algo relacionado a Takeshi.

– Lo eres. Así nunca lo hubieses deseado. –acoto con voz firme Kaoru–. Yo soy la hija mayor de la mano derecha del clan, Yamato Yagami. Yo fui criada durante toda mi infancia con el ideal de ser la mujer que sellaría el linaje del clan. Nací para ello y viví para ello, hasta que usted se apartó de las obligaciones como líder. Su ausencia en los deberes del clan me permitió tener la libertad de conocer un mundo más grande y entender que la vida que habían encuadrado para mí, no era la única que podía tener. – Hizo una pausa donde se acercó un poco más.

– He viajado y he aprendido muchas cosas en estos años. Todas ellas relacionadas a la capacidad de administración de una familia con un legado tan grande como la nuestra. Finalmente, no alcance un sueño muy diferente al que habían inculcado en mi desde que era niña, pero si fue sustancialmente más trascendente. –hizo otra pausa donde tomo asiento en la cama, cerca de Iori. – Cuando mi padre desapareció, yo regrese a la casa principal, con la intención de ayudar a mi madre en todo lo necesario, para equilibrar el caos en que el clan podría sumergirse. Pero me extraño apreciar, que en realidad no había caos alguno. –Iori la miró de soslayo, indagante–. Todo estaba en un orden insensible, como si la desaparición de mi padre no afectara a nadie más salvo a nosotras. Mi madre empezó a albergar profundas sospechas e inicio una serie de investigaciones, aprovechando su posición temporal de poder. Yo no estaba muy enterada de que estaba sucediendo y no lo supe hasta ahora. Supongo que mi madre descubrió algo al respecto, ya que una noche me llamo muy alterada, pidiéndome salir del país con mi hermana. No volví a saber nada de ella después de esa llamada y cuando intenté abandonar el país, la familia me lo impidió. Takeshi había tomado el liderazgo del clan y reclamado para sí, el legado de los Yagami. Dejándome a mí, en posición de asumir mi rol como futura esposa. Cuando… – se detuvo un momento controlando la voz que amenazaba con fallarle. Iori desvió la mirada para darle espacio.

– …Cuando intente negarme. Si yo no cumplía con mi obligación dentro del clan, aunque estuviese en contra de la usurpación de poder. Sería mi pequeña hermana Aki quien debía asumir el rol de esposa del líder Yagami...ella, ella es solo una niña y no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo. –se detuvo una vez más, conteniendo las palabras entre lágrimas fugitivas–. Yo pude haber abandonado el país, haber dejado todo esto atrás. Pero ¿Cómo podría haberla dejado a ella? ¿Cómo podría haber dejado impune el asesinato de mis padres? – habló limpiándose las lágrimas. Iori la miro con cierto desdén.

– Por favor señor Yagami. Ella es solo una pequeña inocente atrapada en un mar de confabulación burocrática. Ayúdeme por favor señor. Si logro enviarla fuera del país donde cuiden de ella, yo prometo que seré la mujer más leal que pueda tener a su lado. Ayúdeme a salvar a mi hermana, por favor. – puntualizo inclinando la cabeza en gesto formal. Recuperando el aplomo.

– Yo no deseo una esposa, ni el maldito liderazgo del clan Yagami. –espeto Iori cortante–. Pero Takeshi y todos aquellos que confabularon en contra, pagaran con sangre su falta. Si quieres ayuda, no necesitas decirlo. Yo mismo sacare a esa niña de allá. – Las palabras de Iori estaban acompañadas de un aire asesino, inquietante. Sus intenciones estaban ocultas, pero Kaoru podía sentir un impacto casi monstruoso en la forma en que lo decía, como si desease ver arder hasta el último de los Yagami bajo su mano. Algo en Iori le hacía temer profundamente y sintió la desesperada necesidad de plantear una alternativa.

– Si logran…–titubeo–. Cuando logren derrotar a Takeshi y castigar a los traidores que se alzaron en contra de nuestra familia. El clan quedara destrozado, ya que muchos miembros del cónclave están involucrados. Por esa razón, el clan necesitara una reconstrucción social. –habló la chica con palabras sabias. A pesar de la edad que aparentaba, su madurez y concepción del liderazgo, eran muy superiores a los de Iori–. Si contraes matrimonio conmigo, yo podría liderar toda aquella reforma en tu nombre. Tendrías la libertad de ausentarte casi tanto como quisieras. Como tu esposa tendría la potestad de decisión y solo requerirías asistir a las reuniones más importante del nuevo conclave. Yo podría acabar con toda esta locura que ha derramado tanta sangre entre nuestros clanes durante siglos. –titubeo un instante, donde desvió la mirada un par de veces– Tendrías tanta libertad que…incluso podrías verlo a él. – agrego algo avergonzada refiriéndose a Kyo, pero con una determinación inamovible en el rostro.

Iori guardó silencio. No era tener quien liderara el clan por él lo que le importaba. Su percepción de los Yagami había cambiado al punto de desear desmantelar aquella falacia. Pero esa joven mujer, desbordante de voluntad y lealtad al clan, parecía ser lo único realmente valioso en esa maldita familia. Parecía tener la seguridad de darle un enfoque diferente al camino que el clan había seguido por décadas. Y lo único que pedía era su amparo. Tener una máscara burocrática que le permitiese tomar decisiones importantes bajo el perfil de esposa abnegada que sigue las ordenes de su marido. Así evitaría disputas dentro de las tradiciones japonesas del clan. Buscando una reestructuración ideal de los Yagami. Esa maldita chica estaba jugando sus cartas aún en esa situación.

Tal vez esa chiquilla, preparada durante toda su vida para liderar un ideal diferente, podría lograr lo que nadie más había podido hacer en siglos con su familia.

Kaoru se percató de que Iori estaba considerando su idea y procuro prudencia, abandonando la habitación en silencio.

Iori recostó la cabeza en el espaldar de la poltrona. Por otro lado, estaba el factor menos importante y tal vez el más relevante. Ver a Kyo, pensó mientras resonaban las palabras de la joven en su mente. En un matrimonio enmascarado, distrayendo la atención del clan y dándole libertades sin oposición para…ver a Kyo. El actual líder Kusanagi que en algún momento debía contraer matrimonio para mantener el linaje de la familia.

El legado de odio y muerte entre sus clanes, enardecía más que nunca en la actualidad, pero no era representado por los portadores de las reliquias. El odio entre ellos se había tornado en algo diferente.

Kyo. Teniendo una familia…una mujer, hijos. Nunca le había importado algo así antes, pero ahora. La sola idea le oprimía el pecho de manera extraña. ¿Qué era Kyo para él? ¿Qué era él para Kyo? ¿Qué podría salir de aquello que compartían en ese momento? Algo imposible como el tiempo dragado por la arena, que, deslizándose dentro del cristal, era incapaz de detener su cino aciago.

Iori suspiro irritado, presionándose la sien. Pensar en Kyo siempre le alteraba de alguna maldita manera. Pensar en ello justo ahora era un acto de necedad. Lo mejor para ambos era mantener a raya aquellos sentimientos y enfocarse en buscar la caída de Takeshi. Debían encontrar respuestas para actuar de la manera más eficaz y tener al castaño en mente le distraía. Debía mantener distancia y centrarse, Kyo sería algo con lo que podía lidiar.

* * *

Al cuarto día del incidente, teniendo completa libertad gracias a la ausencia de Shizuka y el concejo, Kyo designó a su concejero principal, el único que quedaba en la casona Kusanagi, encargarse de todo. Salió en su moto una vez más, para buscar a Benimaru, quien al parecer había perdido el móvil en medio del conflicto, la noche del rescate de Iori.

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus virtudes y tras cuatro días de espera, consideró que era tiempo suficiente para conocer el paradero de Iori. Pero en las dos ocasiones que buscó al rubio en su departamento, no lo encontró.

Aguardaba en el paso de un semáforo en rojo, molesto por no tener idea de cómo localizarlos, mientras la gente cruzaba ajena a todo en un vaivén de voces inentendibles. El celular sonó desde su bolsillo con una leve vibración. Al principio no percibió el sonido como suyo, ya que, al perder el móvil anterior, aquel nuevo número le era desconocido a casi todos. Cuando se percató, lo sacó rápido de su bolsillo.

– Hola Kyo. ¿Cómo va todo amigo? –sonó la voz de Benimaru, despreocupada y jovial–. Supe que te recuperaste muy bien.

– Si, bastante y no sé absolutamente nada de nadie. ¿Dónde demonios has estado metido? Te he buscado ya por dos días. – respondió Kyo enojado de repente.

– Hey, hey. No me vengas a dedicar la bronca a mí. Yo solo seguía indicaciones. Mierda... –suspiro–. Soy el que menos tiene que ver en esto y soy al que más andan criticando.

– Lo siento. Solo dime donde demonios estas. – espeto el castaño tras un gruñido.

– Justo para eso te llamaba. Ven al estacionamiento trasero del mercado rojo del centro, ya es hora de que te reúnas con nosotros. –dio un bufido indignado–. Sabes. Oficialmente creo que montare una recaería y les cobrare un infierno de dinero por esto.

– No estaría nada mal. –espeto Kyo divertido–. Voy para allá.

Cruzó a gran velocidad las calles de la ciudad, saltándose incluso algunos semáforos no principales e hizo un par de cruces innecesarios para perderle la pista a algún vigilante, por si lo estaban siguiendo.

Arribó al estacionamiento. Un lugar no muy amplio con algunas motos de carga, contramarcadas con el logo del Rose Market, parqueadas en hilera cerca de las bodegas. Benimaru estaba parado justo en uno de los espacios para estacionar motos, desde donde saludo a Kyo con la mano.

Kyo abandono la motocicleta, dejando el sobre el manubrio de la moto. Ambos hombres se saludaron con un apretón de manos enérgico.

– Que bueno verte Kyo. Espero no me hayas extrañado mucho. – saludo Nikaido sonriente.

– Tal vez mucho menos que tú a mí. – sonrió Kyo sarcástico. Benimaru soltó una risa nerviosa.

– No creas que no. No te imaginas lo que fue decirle a nuestra querida King, que me prestara una de sus propiedades para esconder nada más y nada menos que a Yagami. Creo que le quedare debiendo esta vida y la otra. – suspiro cansino–. Me sorprendió haberla convencido. – acoto mientras guiaba a Kyo las puertas del Market.

– Vaya, King es una persona realmente amable. – respondió Kyo sin lograr imaginar cómo había accedido a refugiar a Iori tras lo que él había hecho.

– King es una bruja manipuladora que trabaja en las noches con el mismo lucifer, comprando almas. – espeto Benimaru casi indignado con el comentario de Kyo. El castaño lo miro divertido sin siquiera sospechar que le había pedido ella a cambio.

– Bueno eso y el desbordante encanto de Yagami…han hecho mis días más brillantes. –dio un suspiro largo–. Menos mal Kaoru es una chica adorable o te juro que ya habría estrangulado a ese infeliz en un par de ocasiones. – espeto Benimaru cruzando la segunda puerta automática del interior del Market mientras Kyo lo seguía.

– Él suele tener ese efecto en las personas. – respondió Kyo con cinismo. Benimaru ahogó un comentario inapropiado al respecto. Llegar a bromear sobre ellos aún le era extraño.

– Si, bueno. Ya está mucho mejor. El maldito, sana muy rápido. Me pidió el favor. Por primera vez en su jodida existencia pudo usar la palabra "por favor" – acoto el rubio resentido. Kyo extendió una sonrisa suave–. De que te informara su ubicación. Pero bueno, tenía que esperar a que ese anciano sospechoso que lo saco de allá se manifestara y dijera que no es peligroso. Y aquí estamos…agarra algo que quieras comer, iré a hacer fila para cancelar esto. – puntualizo Benimaru rumbo a la caja.

Kyo miró alrededor del Market, seguro de que nada le apetecía. Percibió la delgada silueta de aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí. Ella no se había percatado de su llegada y rondaba con cierto aire de tristeza la zona de golosinas. El castaño la observó un instante pensativo. No sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a la chica. Ella al igual que él solo cumplía con un papel impuesto por sus familias. Y aunque, por un lado, estaba aquella sensación de vergüenza dragada por la conexión que tenía con el hombre al que ella le debía su mano, ya nada aseguraba aquella alianza, si es que alguna vez tuvo veracidad, conociendo a Iori. Suspiro irritado, jamás pensó que podría llegar a atribularse por semejante tema.

Aunque la simple idea de mentalizar a Iori casado con ella le molestaba de muchas maneras, la tristeza que envolvía a aquella mujer, le recordaba un poco a la suya propia. Desconocía si la joven tenía culpabilidad alguna en los incidentes, pero había intentado proteger a Iori en aquel salón ritual y ya eso pesaba enormemente sobre su percepción de la chica. Kyo se acercó airado, sentía la necesidad de cruzar alguna palabra que rompiera la incomodidad que cargaba sobre el tema.

– Lamento que hayas quedado atrapada en medio de todo esto. – habló abiertamente, sin rodeos.

La mujer dio un respingo al escucharle, no había percibido la cercanía de Kyo y el sonido de su voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró sorprendida por aquellas palabras y tras un corto silencio, sonrió con tristeza rezagada.

– Eres una buena persona Kyo Kusanagi…no pareces tan despiadado como decían algunos de los nuestros. – se expresó con cierta resignación.

– Es muy pronto para asegurarlo. – espeto Kyo burlón, algo apenado ante la repentina amabilidad de la mujer. Ambos miraron las golosinas callados.

– ¿Te gustan las cosas dulces? – preguntó no soportando la muda compañía de la joven. La chica sonrió dolorosamente.

– No…le gustan a mi hermana…ella ama las gomas de fruta–. Hablo como si aquel detalle la lastimara. Kyo la observó algo confundido.

–Tú lo quieres ¿Verdad? – Preguntó repentinamente la mujer. Kyo mantuvo el silencio sin comprender bien la pregunta. ¿Se refería a Iori?

– Tú eres importante para él…–habló muy bajo Kaoru, mirándolo directamente. Kyo no supo que responder–. …todos tenemos a alguien que nos importa y deseamos proteger. Yo solo quiero a mi hermana fuera de peligro y…–

– Vaya fila interminable. A media ciudad le dio por venir a comprar aquí hoy. – interrumpió Benimaru, cargando unas cuantas bolsas, pero guardó silencio de repente al ver los ojos húmedos de la chica y su expresión compungida.

– Lo siento. – dijo ella recobrando la compostura y alejándose presurosa a la salida del almacén. Ambos hombres la miraron con la misma expresión anonadada.

– Primero tienes una demostración pública de afecto con su prometido, y ahora la haces llorar…siempre has sido malo con las chicas ¿no Kyo? –espeto Benimaru cansino. Alegrarle un poco la vida a esa jovencita había sido uno de sus mayores esfuerzos durante los últimos tres días.

– Yo no hice…–habló Kyo quedamente–. ¿…tiene una hermana? – Preguntó algo confuso.

– Es una chica que sufre Kyo, no seas malo con ella. – Acotó el rubio. Kyo lo miró con ceño fruncido ante la veracidad con la que aseguraba que era su culpa.

– Es la encargada de darle un hijo al actual psico que lidera a los Yagami. Y en el caso de que ella no esté ahí para eso. Su hermanita será el reemplazo. – Nikaido suspiro–. La niña tiene tan solo seis años y la simple idea de haberla dejado sola con el monstruo de Takeshi, la atormenta. – puntualizo mientas miraba a la chica salir por las puertas principales. Kyo comprendió mejor las palabras de la joven y asintió en silencio.

– Es una mujer de voluntad fuerte. Es inteligente y también muy madura para su edad. Pero en el fondo sigue siendo solo una jovencita asustada que no sabe cómo salvar a su hermana. – apunto Benimaru pensativo. Kyo lo observó con cierta sonrisa sardónica, apreciando divertido, la expresión dulce en el rostro de su amigo.

– Nunca te había escuchado hablar de ese modo sobre alguna mujer. Y menos una que apenas acabas de conocer. – espetó divertido. Benimaru sonrió nervioso.

– No te hagas ideas raras. No tengo la intención de meterme con la prometida de Yagami. – respondió sarcástico buscando fastidiar a Kyo y se adelantó a la salida.

– Al parecer no soy el único interesado por un Yagami. – Se burló Kyo. Benimaru levantó la mano en un gesto obsceno al cruzar las puertas del almacén.

* * *

El apartamento era un cuarto piso en un edificio residencial del centro. Una pequeña vivienda amoblada de dos alcobas, que King reservaba para los artistas invitados a su bar. Acogedora y no muy amplia, de tonos pastel y piso de porcelana blanca. Un balcón mediano que lindaba con la sala y una barra americana abierta a la cocina integral. La decoración era sobria, perfecta para encajar sin problemas con cualquier inquilino de paso.

Tomó asiento en el sillón grande situado frente al balcón. Estaba ansioso. Después de varios días sin saber nada de Yagami, le acompañaba continuamente la inquietud de abandonar siempre mal heridos, aquellos escenarios peligrosos.

Iori salió de la habitación central con el cabello revuelto, goteando delgados hilos de agua. Estaba sin camisa y una toalla reposaba sobre sus hombros, mientras varias hebras ondeaban sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante en una contemplación silenciosa. Cargadas de algo más que solo ellos reconocían. Pero que ninguno de los dos se permitió expresar.

Kaoru se acercó de repente a Benimaru para ayudarle en la cocina a organizar las compras, con la intención de mantener distancia de aquel encuentro. Concebir a las dos cabezas de clan en un tipo de relación aberrante, más por su posición que por su sexualidad, le dificultaba actuar sin sonrojarse como una chiquilla.

– Te vez mucho mejor –. Espeto Kyo a modo de saludo. A pesar de la cohibición que revoloteaba entre ambos, rompió el silencio.

– Tu también Kusanagi. – Respondió Iori despreocupado, tomando la cajetilla que Kaoru había depositado sobre la mesa central y encendió un cigarrillo. Tras una leve expresión de desagrado por parte de Iori, luego de dar la primera bocanada al cigarrillo, entre ambos reinó un silencio cómplice donde las miradas se cruzaron en un lenguaje personal.

Benimaru poso un recipiente con té y algunos pasabocas sobre la mesa. Tomó asiento en una poltrona cerca de Kyo, mientras Kaoru servía las bebidas.

– Bueno, curiosamente pase de no saber nada de todo esto, a ser su informante oficial. –espetó sonriente el rubio–. Según el viejo y sus agentes, no se sabe nada del paradero del líder Yagami. La familia ha estado en completa quietud y hermetismo. Sospechosa calma, dice él. Pero tambien dijo que por el momento es seguro para ambas partes moverse. Así que ya no es necesario que manejemos un bajo perfil. Aunque no deberíamos confiarnos. – Tomo un pasaboca.

Iori exhaló humo bajo el dintel del balcón. El sonido carente de lenguaje, fue de irritación. Miraba la ciudad con aire inquisitivo. Como si desconfiara de la información de Saito.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabemos sobre los Yagami y su conexión con el gobierno? – Preguntó Kyo, directo al punto.

– Takeshi tenía acuerdos con unos hombres que decían ser Bikhsu, como también establecía ocasionales reuniones con agentes gubernamentales. Algunas de esas reuniones se desarrollaron en la mansión Yagami, pero la mayoría tenían lugar fuera, en eventos lujosos promovidos por el estado. –habló la chica pensativa–. Takeshi siempre creyó que yo solo era una niña estúpida, aún muy joven, incapaz de entender a profundidad esas cosas. Pero reconocí muy bien entre aquellos hombres, a algunos parlamentarios que asesoran al primer ministro. Desgraciadamente nunca se me permitió estar en las charlas y desconozco los temas que trataban.

– Entiendo. Por el lado de los Kusanagi, nosotros recibimos un comunicado de un monje Kagura. El negaba la existencia de miembros en su clan, capaces de anular el fuego de las reliquias. Aseguró que eran usurpadores, como también dijo que Chizuru había sido convocada por el gobierno central, para luego ser reportada como desaparecida, tras los primeros encuentros. –habló Kyo tomando un aire taciturno–. Mi padre recibió una invitación igual, pero no pudo asistir y termino enviando a alguien en su lugar. Esa persona fue uno de los primeros traidores Kusanagi. – Puntualizo Kyo.

– ¿Crees pudo ser a causa de esa reunión que traiciono a tu familia? O ¿Habrá sido algo planeado desde antes? – Preguntó Benimaru.

– No lo sé, pero es un hecho que es tras la convocatoria del gobierno interno, fue que se desató todo esto. – respondió Kyo pensativo, recordando las fotos que Iori le había revelado, donde se atestiguaban reuniones entre los traidores Yagami y Kusanagi. Le inquieto recordar que las fechas databan de una fecha muy anterior a los sucesos.

– Pero no todo se reduce al gobierno interno. Los monjes que intentaron tomar el Magatama eran miembros del Tenno. No los había visto antes, pero está el detalle de que ellos abandonaron justo cuando escucharon que el líder Kusanagi se acercaba…parecía como si no quisieran que los Kusanagi los vieran. – acoto Kaoru pensativa.

– Pero nada salió como esperaban, cuando ese monstruo, en que se había convertido el líder Yagami, decidió atacar a Kyo. –espeto Benimaru enfatizando en lo monstruoso–. En serio, que mierda era esa cosa. Ese Takeshi ¿Le vendió el alma al mismísimo demonio de los cristianos?

– Podría decirse...Takeshi hizo un pacto con un espíritu corrupto. Él está impulsando a los miembros del clan Yagami por un camino hegemónico, que busca dominar sin contingencia todas las familias que rodean a Orochi. El desea un poder tan grande que sea capaz de romper la maldición de Orochi sobre nuestra sangre y obtener a su vez la inmortalidad. –todos miraron a Iori, que habló de repente sin quitar la vista de la ciudad–. Y no es solo él. Todo el maldito clan parece consciente de aquello y le apoyan. – agrego Iori con una calma gélida. Hubo un corto silencio.

– Bueno si lo dices así, no me extraña el por qué los de su clan lo apoyan. – acoto Nikaido rompiendo la tensión generada. Kaoru lo miro indignada. Él sonrió con un gesto de disculpa.

– No comprendo qué relación tiene el gobierno con todo esto. Que pueden ganar ellos de permitirle a Takeshi tal búsqueda. ¿O acaso fue él quien consiguió el apoyo del gobierno, bajo la promesa de una vida eterna? – preguntó Kaoru confusa.

– Aún desconocemos mucho del tema para saberlo. – acoto Kyo molesto.

– Que los intereses de la familia imperial estén involucrados, solo hace evidente que hay algo mucho más grande detrás de todo esto. –habló Iori–. Pero nuestro problema principal en este momento es Takeshi y es lo que debemos resolver. – puntualizó.

– Exacto. El viejo menciono algo similar. Si el gobierno está actuando bajo cuerda, evitando tener una participación directa en el conflicto, permitiendo que los clanes se maten entre sí. No dejaran que ningún tipo de evidencia los vincule a la guerra entre las familias del sello. Sabemos que algunos encuentros, incluso ya han pasado hasta por los noticieros. – exclamó Benimaru con energía–. Si ellos mantienen un bajo perfil…

– Eso nos facilitara darle caza al maldito hijo de puta y detener toda esta locura que ha asesinado a tantos. – habló Kyo con agresividad.

– No será solo Takeshi el que deba morir…– apunto Iori dando la última calada al cigarrillo y consumiendo los restos entre sus dedos, bajo un destello violeta. El odio en su rostro inquietó a Kyo. Había algo diferente en Iori al referirse a Takeshi.

– Bueno. Los Yagami están ocupados en este momento en otras cosas, como dije antes. Así que eso nos da algún tiempo para averiguar todo lo posible. – habló Benimaru tras el silencio tenso que parecía nacer cada que Iori opinaba.

– King dijo que me informaría sobre una mujer que había estado en reuniones gubernamentales, como acompañante de uno de ellos. Al parecer ella menciono algo que podría estar relacionado. – Espetó Kyo con naturalidad tomando un pasaboca.

– ¿Acompañante? En el bar de King, hablando de más…–espeto Benimaru sorprendido–. No me digas que King trabaja con prostitutas también.

– ¿También? – pregunto Kyo dando un trago al té frío.

– Si bueno, no es un tema del que quiera hablar frente a una señorita. – reprocho Benimaru mientras Kaoru suspiraba irritada. Ambos rieron en medio de un ambiente que se amenizaba a pasos lentos. Todos menos Iori, que parecía ocupar un espacio diferente a ellos, sumergido en pensamientos turbios.

Hablaron durante un rato más mientras la tarde iniciaba su caída. Los temas fueron diferentes, mas mundanos. Cuestiones de familia y amigos, donde Benimaru no perdió oportunidad de molestar a Kyo por su nuevo cargo laboral y donde el castaño supo que muchos más miembros de KOF se habían enterado a media voz de lo ocurrido. Personas como Terry, Mai y Ryu entre otros, estuvieron indagando con King para conocer el estado de Kyo e incluso el de Yagami.

Algunos deseaban organizar una reunión donde conmemorar la muerte de Chizuru y tomar la ocasión para ofrecer su ayuda en lo que fuese necesario. Esto a Kyo no le pareció una buena idea y no se mostró muy conforme frente a la animosidad con que el rubio comunicaba los posibles aliados.

Kaoru se mostró algo perdida ante el tema y Benimaru opto por explicarle por encima quienes eran los miembros de KOF. Luego del breve resumen el rubio denoto cierto silencio opaco en Kyo. Su mirada se desviaba por momentos en dirección a Iori. Quien, a diferencia de ellos, había guardado sus comentarios frente a los temas menos importantes y se fumaba el cuarto cigarrillo en menos de dos horas. Sus pensamientos parecían estar muy lejos de allí y aunque su apariencia inmutable hacía difícil suponer que estaba pensando, estaba rodeado de un aire intimidante.

Como para variar, pensó Benimaru sardónico.

Finalmente, tras una pausa algo larga donde Kyo parecía haberse contagiado de la quietud de Iori, Kaoru se levantó del asiento y se dispuso a recoger la vajilla. Benimaru percibió en ella cierta incomodidad. Observó como Kyo y Iori cruzaban ocasionales miradas silenciosas. Había cierta tensión entre ellos, acompañado de un sutil aire de tristeza y rabia.

Pensar en ambos de esa manera no era algo que el rubio hubiese asimilado del todo aún, pero entendía que Iori y Kyo necesitaban un tiempo a solas. Un momento que les permitiera comunicarse con libertad, un espacio donde tratar aquellas heridas que no sangraban.

Se acercó a Kaoru con aire jovial, cuando esta terminaba de limpiar el mesón.

– Que dices linda, aún no ha anochecido. –se inclinó a un costado casi por encima de ella, posando el brazo en la alacena–. Podríamos ir por un delicioso helado. – habló suave, con algo de coquetería intencional. Ella le miro algo distraída ya inmune a su constante encanto.

– No me gustan las cosas dulces. Lo sabes. – respondió cautelosa, dilucidando las intenciones del rubio, que parecía comportarse un poco más atrevido de lo normal.

– Es cierto, lo olvidaba. –sonrió Benimaru algo ansioso, tomándola con suavidad del hombro, guiándola a la puerta principal–. Pero se dé un delicioso lugar donde hacen una preparación especial de pulpo. Ta va a encantar.

La chica miro de soslayo en dirección a la sala comprendiendo la intención del rubio y se encogió de hombros pensativa.

– ¿Me honraras con tu dulce compañía? – Reitero Benimaru posando una mano en la espalda de la joven. Kaoru no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía del rubio.

– Por supuesto. – Respondió algo tímida, pero no logro ocultar el sonrojo leve que la invadió ante el beso que los dos hombres que yacían en la sala, habían compartido. Pensar que justo ellos dos eran los líderes de las familias que más se habían odiado en la historia de Orochi, la preocupó. No era una chica versada en historias de amor, pero no conocía ninguna unión entre bandos enemigos que no terminara en tragedia. Sintió pena por ambos al considerar todas las cosas que podrían salir mal a causa de su relación y salió del departamento pensativa, sintiendo una descabellada necesidad de ayudarlos.

– Hey Kyo, Yagami. Me robare la señorita un buen rato. Intenten no quemar el sitio si algo pasa. No quiero que King venda mis órganos en el mercado negro. – Se escuchó la voz de Benimaru desde la puerta de salida y luego el sonido de la cerradura al atrancar.

Quedaron a solas sin previo aviso y Kyo sintió como la presión en su estómago aumentaba gradualmente. Rio para sus adentros al sentirse tenso, como un inexperto chiquillo frente a un objeto de deseo. Miró a Iori, quien no se denotaba afectado; envuelto en una calma absoluta, sacando otro cigarrillo del paquete.

Aunque su apariencia siempre dictaba que nada le importaba, Kyo sabía que estaba ansioso, frustrado, posiblemente preocupado. Había aprendido a leer ya, aquellos pequeños matices en su comportamiento.

Pensó en su propia debilidad después del ritual y dedujo que a pesar de la rápida recuperación de Iori, nada aseguraba que no tuviese secuelas. Se cuestionó pensativo si Yagami podía estar sufriendo la misma brecha espiritual.

– ¿Está todo bien con el Magatama? – Preguntó sin mirar directamente al pelirrojo que había tomado asiento en frente suyo.

– No llegaron a la reliquia. – habló Iori con lentitud, observando la herida ya curada en su muñeca izquierda.

– ¿No sientes, algo extraño con tu fuego? – Preguntó Kyo sin más rodeos, no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema.

– Nada particular…–respondió Iori mirándolo directamente–…lo dices como si debiera haber algo extraño en él. ¿Tienes algún problema con el fuego Kusanagi? – Preguntó con cierta agudeza.

– No. –respondió Kyo con calma. Decidido a no sacar a colación temas innecesarios. Ese era solo un problema personal y tampoco era algo ante lo que Iori pudiese hacer nada–. Solo me parecieron extrañas aquellas marcas de tinta negra. Pensé que pudieron haber dejado algún problema. – sonó calmado. Iori lo miró en silencio. El ensueño con el espectro cuando fue intervenido por los monjes del Tenno y las pesadillas de las últimas noches, no eran nada que supusiera una amenaza, como tampoco algo que pudiese aportar utilidad a la situación. Sencillamente no quería hablar de eso.

– No lo hay. – Mintió.

El tabaco se consumió en una quietud meditabunda donde ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus miradas convergían por lapsos que Kyo rompía con facilidad. De repente el castaño parecía un chico avergonzado e irritado, lleno de dudas.

Iori lo observaba con atención entre el humo danzante. Sabía que lo mejor era mantener a raya la tensión entre ellos. Si permitía el libre albedrío de aquella emoción que irradiaban, solo les traería problemas indeseados para la resolución de sus objetivos. Pero pensar en lidiar con el Kusanagi cuando no estaba presente era muy diferente a tenerlo tan cerca. Allí, frente a Kyo, toda la cuestión de liderar los clanes carecía de sentido y solo se veía embargado por el impulso latente de atraerlo hacia sí. Sensación que crecia con cada emoción honesta de disconformidad en el rostro del castaño.

Miraba el tono miel del iris bajo su expresión molesta, sus labios húmedos en un rictus de incomodidad, su respiración lenta y acompasada a la suya, mientras su mandíbula se apretada por momentos acompañada por manos inquietas y dedos entrelazados. Lo deseaba y no podía controlar ese sentimiento a pesar de razonar su inconveniencia. Observó la venda que aún rodeaba parte del rostro de Kyo y la rabia refulgió cálida.

– ¿Por qué aun llevas vendado el ojo izquierdo? – Preguntó conteniendo el impulso de tocarlo. Era la tercera vez que veía a Kyo en casi veinte días y aquel retazo de tela seguía ocultando parte de su rostro.

– No curo tan rápido como tú. – Reprocho Kyo con una sonrisa amarga. La herida había curado hacía muchos días, pero su ojo ya no tenía una visión clara. El corte había sido lo suficientemente profundo para generar un daño irreversible y aunque agradecía no haber quedado ciego de su lado izquierdo, se le dificultaba acostumbrarse al enfoque dañado. Pero realmente lo que más le molestaba, era que la cicatriz y el tono más claro del iris, resaltaban lo suficiente para que cualquier persona centrara su atención en ello y tener a los sirvientes dando ocasionales miradas involuntarias, sintiendo pena por él. Le enojaba mucho.

Kyo evadió la cuestión sin mayores detalles, evitando una vez más la aguda mirada escarlata de Yamagi.

Iori lo analizó en silencio con aire inquisitivo. El Kusanagi parecía no querer contarle muchas cosas y se hacía evidente, por su incapacidad de ocultar la contrariedad que lo embargaba a pesar de intentar comportarse de manera afable. Si había alguien entre ellos dos capaz de cuestionar cualquier razón que los impulsara a acercarse, era él. Aquella enorme y desconocida responsabilidad que cargaba tras la muerte de Saisyu Kusanagi lo agobiaba y la situación entre ellos dos posiblemente lo confundía.

Iori se sorprendió ante las pocas dudas que él mismo cargaba al respecto. Kyo era una influencia inamovible en su vida. Alguien que le generaba una gran cantidad de emociones contrariadas, ya contra las cuales no luchaba. Muchas incluso, había aprendido a disfrutarlas, incluyendo la ira.

Kyo se levantó del asiento, posicionándose frente a la puerta del balcón, sintiendo el viento de otoño bajo los tonos ocre del atardecer. Respiro profundo equilibrando la pesadez en su interior. No entendía por qué se le dificultaba comunicarse y le enojaba no poder actuar con normalidad frente a Iori. Tenía muchas dudas relacionadas a ellos y todas divergían de lo que sentía estando a su lado.

Su posición como líder del clan, llenando las expectativas de su difunto padre, le ahogaba. La futura prometida de Iori le hacía sentir culpable, empeorando la sensación con cada recuerdo que le evocaba a Yuki. El hecho de que nunca había sentido atracción alguna hacia los hombres y que de repente estaba sumergido en ese caos de sentimientos que emergían por él, por Iori Yagami. ¿Acaso eso le volvía homosexual o bisexual? Se preguntó casi indignado.

Tener tiempo para meditar aquel sentimiento que los dragaba, lo llenaba de cuestiones contrastantes.

Desde la espalda de Kyo, en un abrazo envolvente que atrapaba su pecho, Iori lo apresó. Posó el mentón en el hombro del castaño y acercó los labios a su oreja. Kyo se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo ceñido con fuerza.

– ¿Por qué dudas Kusanagi…? – Susurro la voz grave de Iori al oído de Kyo y este sintió como todas las cuestiones se disipaban como arena entre los dedos. Luchar contra eso que los atraía como polos opuestos era insoportable.

Giró lentamente, deslizándose bajo el abrazo del pelirrojo y lo besó en un gesto sutil. No había dudas, razones o justificaciones capaces de abrir un espacio entre ellos en ese instante. Sentirse mutuamente, sin miedos, sin furia, sin fuego, tras todo lo sucedido en los dos últimos ciclos lunares, tenía un valor incalculable. Algo que las palabras no podían medir y la realidad no podría romper.

Sus lenguas danzaron humedecidas y cálidas mientras su respiración de tiempos acompasados, aceleraba su paso hasta tornarse en jadeos sedientos. El beso de proceder delicado, se transformó en una voracidad insaciable. Sus cuerpos se estrecharon víctimas de un deseo inexorable. Las manos de Iori exploraron hambrientas la espalda de Kyo, bajo la camisa que luchaba por no ceder a la intensidad del contacto.

Los labios de Iori bajaron por la piel del castaño, incrustando con suavidad los dientes en la parte baja del cuello. Kyo ahogo un gemido ronco y empujo con su cuerpo a Iori en dirección a la habitación. Ambos retrocedieron con torpeza entre exploraciones entrecortadas de sus cuerpos y bocas.

Cuando estaban a punto de chocar contra la cama, Iori dragó con brusquedad al castaño, hasta someterlo contra el colchón. Kyo gruño de placer y molestia ante la dominancia de Yagami.

Se besaron nuevamente con una pasión desbordante, brusca, que competía por tener el control. La camisa de Kyo fue arrancada sin llegar a romperse y este se inclinó hasta quedar encima de Iori susurrando entre jadeos.

– Eres mío Yagami. – Habló autoritario con la respiración agitada. Iori sonrió con lujuriosa malicia y respondió lamiendo el cuello de Kyo y apretando las caderas del castaño contra sí.

– Lo soy. – Respondió en un susurro bajo, mientras deslizaba las manos por el torso musculoso del Kusanagi. Palpando con tacto apasionado, las cicatrices demarcadas sobre la piel sudorosa.

Las manos de Kyo recorrieron a su vez la espalda desnuda de Iori, subiendo por su cuello y enredándose entre sus cabellos rojos. Sintiendo como su excitación presionaba la tela del pantalón y como la rigidez de Yagami empujaba su entrepierna, bajo la fábrica del jean. Los dedos del pelirrojo descendieron, abriendo su paso hasta liberar la erección de Kyo, deslizándose con ahínco hasta la parte más baja y haciendo que el pantalón cayera hasta las piernas del castaño.

Kyo dio un respingo al sentir las manos calientes de Iori envolviendo su rigidez. Que un hombre estuviese generando en su cuerpo tal explosión de sensaciones, le hacía preguntarse que estaba mal consigo. Se sintió algo avergonzado ante la primera serie de contactos de Iori con su miembro erecto, pero el deseo cegaba su mente y la única reacción capaz de sopesar aquella vergüenza, fue tomar a Iori de Igual manera revelando con brusquedad su propia erección.

Ambos jadearon estremecidos ante la estimulación mutua y el contacto caliente de sus miembros. El toque de Iori era más agresivo, pero no menos excitante y Kyo termino por posar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, observando como sus miembros en movimiento, muy juntos entre los dedos de ambos, se humedecían paulatinamente.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Pensó confuso, pero se negó a detenerse, sintiendo los jadeos roncos de Iori en su cuello. Quería pararlo, pero a la vez deseaba poseerlo, como también sentía la necesidad de que Iori no se detuviera. Se cerraron nuevamente en un beso apasionado, acompasado por la voracidad con que se tocaban.

– Eres mío Kyo. – Acoto Iori al romper el beso, mirándolo con ojos cargados de desbordante lujuria, mientras su respiración agitada se mezclaba tibia con la del castaño. Tras aquellas palabras Kyo sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba al clímax y se encogió posando la frente en la clavícula del pelirrojo. Era demasiado pronto, pensó avergonzado. Venirse por el contacto de un hombre. No. Por el tacto de Iori Yagami y en tan poco tiempo.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por los efectos del orgasmo. Sintió justo como después de aquel espasmo intenso, la semilla tibia de Iori emanaba entre sus dedos, esparciéndose hacia su abdomen, mezclándose indiferenciadas.

Ambos cuerpos temblaron estremecidos sobre la cama. El peso del cuerpo de Kyo, excitaba de sobremanera al pelirrojo. El castaño se inclinó algo mareado, temeroso ante las sensaciones que Iori estaba despertando en su cuerpo. Pero Iori no parecía pensar en aquellas cuestiones e inclinándose hacia él, invirtió la posición, sometiéndolo bajo su cuerpo sudoroso.

Kyo lo miró altanero y algo confundido, pero Yagami sin mediar palabra, descendió lentamente por su torso, pasando la lengua por su vientre viscoso, deslizándola entre los fluidos de ambos. Kyo dio un respingo y arqueó un poco la espalda, tensando el abdomen y marcando entre el fluido blanco sus músculos firmes. Las manos de Iori rodearon su miembro aún erecto y la sensación explosiva arrancó un gemido ahogado de Kyo.

La boca de Iori se cerró cubriendo la excitación extra sensible del castaño con suaves movimientos descendentes y Kyo gimió sin poder contenerse. Levantó un poco las piernas, rasgando con los dedos de los pies el cubre lecho de la cama. La sensación era insoportablemente placentera, tras haber eyaculado hacía poco. Se sintió vulnerable y nervioso, cuando las manos de Iori se abrieron camino lentamente a través de sus glúteos.

Se puso rígido ante la ola de placer y la sensación alarmante que le dictaba su masculinidad. Detuvo a Iori con brusquedad tirando de su cabello para razonar un instante, donde la razón estaba en un plano lejano.

– ¿Qué…estas…haciendo? – Preguntó indignado entre impulsos de placer descontrolado. La mirada de Iori fue acompañada por una sonrisa lasciva y su lengua jugueteo con el miembro de Kyo, haciéndolo estremecer. El castaño gimió de placer nuevamente y soltó con suavidad la presión sobre el cabello del pelirrojo. Este aprovecho el espasmo de placer al que se vio sometido el Kyo, para acceder al interior de su cuerpo.

La sensación fue extraña e invasiva, confusa para Kyo. Maldijo entre oleadas de placer causadas por la boca de Iori e intento detenerlo, pero este solo aumento la intensidad de la estimulación y de la penetración al mismo tiempo.

Tras unos minutos de gradual exploración y estimulación por parte de Iori, Kyo gruño sintiéndose a punto por segunda vez y abandono sus intentos de detener al pelirrojo. Posó los brazos sobre el rostro enrojecido, incapaz de aceptar el tacto de Iori dentro de su cuerpo. No era doloroso, pero era demasiado extraño, indecente. Aun así el placer le cegaba todo y confundía aquella sensación. La vergüenza y la rabia se mezclaban con el deseo de manera amalgamada e indiferenciable.

– Maldito Yagami. – Jadeo a punto de venirse, pero el pelirrojo detuvo la estimulación, impidiéndole eyacular. La mano derecha de Iori ascendió con brusquedad y separo los brazos de Kyo, quien gruño enojado, mirándolo con ojos febriles y rostro acalorado. Estaba en su punto limite, sin lograr alcanzar el clímax. El pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada lamiendo la viscosidad de los fluidos de Kyo en sus labios, mientras su otra mano reiniciaba la estimulación en su erección. Aquello corto el aliento a Kyo, quien apretó ambas manos que estaban apresadas sobre la cabeza, bajo la fuerza de Yagami.

El maldito estaba jugando con él, aprovechándose de su inexperiencia con hombres. "Con hombres." Aquel pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse inseguro y cuando estuvo a punto de rechazar al pelirrojo, irritado por la desbordante excitación, percibió como la rigidez de este cruzaba resbalosa entre sus glúteos. Sintió como con suavidad, el miembro de Iori se internaba dentro de su cuerpo. Kyo ahogó un gruñido ante la penetración de algo mucho más grande e invasivo y giró el rostro congestionado de la mirada intensa de Iori.

Era un dolor denso, mientras con movimientos lentos se abría pasó en su interior. El pelirrojo aumento paulatinamente el ritmo, la falta de delicadeza y la intrusión de su miembro caliente le cortaba el aliento al castaño.

Maldijo una vez más. Quería apartar a Iori con un movimiento cortante, pero a la vez no soportaba estar en ese punto tan cercano al climax, al que Iori lo estaba llevando con la estimulación de su miembro. Tenía la mente embotada entre sensaciones físicas desconocidas y solo deseo poseer a Iori de la misma manera, mientras a la vez sentía la necesidad de que Yagami llevara su cuerpo a culminación. Estaba de placer al límite y esto le sopesaba el dolor que le generaba cada embestida desconsiderada de Iori.

La sensación supero los niveles de intensidad y su cuerpo se liberó por segunda vez, estremecido bajo un orgasmo más intenso que el anterior. Su fluido denso goteó por segunda ocasión entre los dedos de Iori, haciendo que Kyo empujara su cuerpo contra el pelirrojo en el proceso.

Cuando el efecto extasiante del orgasmo se diluyo entre jadeos, solo restaba el dolor y Iori se deslizó fuera de Kyo. El castaño se estremeció ante la sensación de retirada y jadeo con la cabeza inclinada hacia Iori, quien mantenía con esfuerzo, una segunda erección insatisfecha.

Había sido poseído por un hombre, por Iori Yagami. Y todo eso parecía importarle muy poco en ese momento. Gruño con el orgullo herido y presionó sus piernas para evitar la lejanía del pelirrojo.

– No soy una maldita niña virgen. –espeto Kyo con más agresividad de la que esperaba–. Continua. – Gruñó entrecortado mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro aun erecto de Yagami. Este se estremeció ante el contacto, alejando su miembro de las manos de Kyo.

– No. – Respondió Iori con la respiración agitada y miró directamente al Kusanagi. El cabello rojo en caída le descubría casi todo el rostro.

– Aunque disfrute mucho el lastimarte. –sonrió malicioso–. Esta no es la forma de hacer esto. Hare que lo disfrutes conmigo. – apuntó imperativo y besó a Kyo, esta vez sin la brusquedad del deseo desbocado.

– Nada te asegura que tengas otra oportunidad Yagami. La próxima podría ser yo quien haga esto. – habló Kyo lascivo y dominante tras romper el beso. Iori sonrió malicioso, besándolo de nuevo. Ambos ciñeron sus cuerpos en un abrazo fuerte y un beso lento.

Separaron sus vientres pegajosos en un movimiento aperezado. Había un cierto aire de insatisfacción entre ambos, pero a su vez aceptaban una satisfactoria tensión resuelta. Kyo se sintió un poco abrumado por la oleada de sensaciones y el dolor suave, rezagado, en su cadera. "Indecente." Pensó. Nunca antes había experimentado tal intensidad al tener sexo con alguien, como tampoco nunca nadie le había llevado de esa forma, entre el absoluto placer y dolor. Se sentía en parte un poco avergonzado e irritado, pero a la vez el deseo por Iori solo parecía crecer. Dentro de sí se intensificaba un impulso fuerte ante la idea de poseer a Iori, como también aterrizaba menos pudoroso, el deseo de dejarse tomar por él.

Miro una vez más al pelirrojo antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño. Este yacía sentado al borde de la cama con el pantalón aún desabrochado y un cigarrillo apagado entre los dedos. Su semblante tranquilo, mudo, bajo la luz mortecina que se filtraba del exterior por la ventana entre abierta, le daba un aire misterioso, casi peligroso.

Iori sonrió siendo consciente de la mirada del castaño y prendió el cigarrillo con un destello violeta de su mano. Kyo percibió el gesto tentativo al evocar las flamas y luego al envolver en un movimiento sugestivo con su boca, el reverso del cigarrillo. Maldijo a Yagami mentalmente, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquel simple gesto y cerró la puerta del baño.

* * *

Salió del servicio con la camisa húmeda y plegada a la piel. La tela estaba algo agredida por la fuerza que había usado Iori al arrebatársela. Pensó un instante en la prometida de Yagami y en lo incorrecto que era todo lo relacionado a ellos, y aun así el placer de lo acontecido rasgaba con fuerza la superficie de aquella moral. Estaba abrumado, no quería pensar ni un poco más en lo que debía o no hacer con respecto a Iori. Toda esa maldita situación era una locura y a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada.

Se acercó a la sala al no ver al pelirrojo en la habitación y le encontró recostado de perfil, bajo el dintel del balcón. Seguía sin camisa y con el pantalón entreabierto. En la parte superior del jean se denotaban algunas manchas ocasionadas por los fluidos que ambos debieron gotear sobre la tela. Un fulgor violeta consumió la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Iori tenía entre sus manos, dejando cenizas oscuras al viento.

– Deberías cambiar tu ropa o por lo menos limpiar el pantalón. – Habló Kyo airado, pensando en que podría pensar Benimaru y la chica si regresaban en ese momento. Iori sonrió divertido.

– Tal vez guarde el recuerdo para la noche. – Respondió lascivo.

– Eres un bastardo pervertido. – Sonrió Kyo tenso.

– Y tu alguien que se escandaliza con facilidad. – ensancho la sonrisa en gesto burlón, acercándose al castaño. Molestar a Kyo de alguna manera era algo que no controlaría nunca. El semblante de Kyo se endureció pensativo.

Iori levantó la mano y discurrió el cabello del ojo izquierdo de Kyo. La tela blanca y delgada que cubría el ojo, le rodeaba floja y humedecida. Acarició con delicadeza el lado cubierto del rostro, apreciando como el castaño cerraba los ojos ante la caricia.

– ¿Qué es esto Yagami? – Preguntó atribulado mientras permitía que Iori retirara las vendas, acogiendo la delicadeza de aquel gesto.

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta al instante. Kyo no tenía certeza del significado de todo lo sucedido entre ambos, como tampoco sabía que palabras esperaba escuchar. Solo deseaba saber que pensaba Iori al respecto, ya que él no lograba transigir aquello que los unía, aunque lo sentía con una intensidad abrumadora.

– No lo sé. –respondió Yagami pensativo, con cierta amargura en el rostro al dejar caer los vendajes y ver la cicatriz oblicua que cruzaba desde la ceja, pasando por el parpado y terminando en la parte superior de la mejilla de Kyo–. Pero no me importa en este momento. – Puntualizo deslizando los dedos a través del corte. Su voz se notaba despreocupada, sin dudas.

Kyo cubrió la mano del pelirrojo con la suya y la alejó del rostro, abriendo el ojo cicatrizado. Dejó apreciar a Iori el iris de tono más claro y desgastado; como si una pálida película delgada, nublara su tinte. Las palabras de Iori fueron suficientes para entender la indolente seguridad que Yagami cargaba al respecto y eso le dio a Kyo una cínica seguridad.

– No, por el momento no importa. – Respondió el castaño deslizando sus dedos a través de la mano con que Iori palpo su cicatriz. Las dos manos se entrelazaron en un contacto fuerte. Sus miradas cayeron pesadas en un silencio contemplativo. No había respuesta clara para esa pregunta y no tenían afán por encontrarla.

Dialogaron a solas en una calma solo lograda por la unión de sus cuerpos. Sus palabras viajaron entre la perdida de Saisyu para Kyo y la reticencia de Iori frente a los Yagami. Su comunicación seguía siendo accidentada y de fácil quiebre temperamental, pero su comprensión mutua era más clara ahora. A pasos pequeños habían entrado en un punto donde empezaban a entenderse cada vez mejor.

* * *

Para cuando Benimaru regreso con Kaoru, ya Kyo no estaba en el departamento. Solo se encontraba Yagami, vistiendo una muda de ropa diferente. Estaba en el balcón hablando por un celular que el rubio no tenía idea de donde había sacado. Su expresión cargaba cierta severidad autoritaria.

Benimaru lo miró un instante desde la sala sin poder evitar centrar su atención en las gotas que discurrían del cabello de Yagami, dejando rastros de humedad sobre la tela blanca de la camisa.

Para cuando interpreto aquel detalle, maldijo una y mil veces para sí mismo, negándose a imaginar siquiera una mínima parte de lo que significaba eso. "No, no, no." se repitió mentalmente. Se sacaría los ojos si llegaba a visualizar a Iori y a Kyo haciendo…

– Ahhh. –exhalo tomando asiento bajo un gesto melodramático–. No pienses en eso. Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo. – Habló para sí mismo, sofocando cualquier especulación al respecto. No estaba seguro y tampoco quería saberlo. Era suficientemente con la locura de considerar que existían sentimientos románticos entre ellos dos. Miró a un costado como una toalla a medio usar reposaba sobre el espaldar de una de las poltronas, cerca al balcón. Observó la tela con desconfianza y suspiro pensando en que tal vez solo estaba exagerando.

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Kaoru confundida ante la reacción repentina de Nikaido. La chica se acercó a la poltrona y tomo la toalla de su lugar. Benimaru la miró sin palabras, deseando ignorar la tela entre sus manos.

Iori colgó la llamada regresando a la sala, entró con su casual aire inmutable.

– Señor Yagami. –saludó Kaoru con decencia cuando este se acercó–. Esta mojando su camisa. – Acoto con amabilidad entregando la toalla al pelirrojo.

– Ya te dije que no me digas señor. –espeto Iori recibiendo la tela–. Y gracias. – Puntualizó llevándose la toalla al cabello y caminando hacia la habitación. La joven sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Se denotaba animada, que Iori Yagami ya agradeciera con facilidad era un buen paso en su relación con él.

– Kyo dijo que regresaría mañana, pidió que lo contactes durante el día. – Acotó Iori a Nikaido, tras lo cual cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Benimaru los miró anonadado y sin palabras. ¿Acaso era el único que tenía suficiente sentido común para ver toda la maldita situación en extremo incomoda? Se pasó una mano cansina por el rostro sin saber que pensar. Por lo menos el infeliz daba los recados de Kyo sin chistar.

Miró a la joven, ciertamente ella no se había percatado de nada. Al parecer en temas de esa índole, era solo una chiquilla bastante inocente. El rubio se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la chica, mientras esta discurría las puertas de vidrio del balcón, para asegurarlas.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la joven al ver la expresión de lastima casi infantil de Benimaru. El rubio la abrazó y palpó su cabeza con gesto casi paternal. Sentía una profunda y dramática consideración por la chica al verla en medio de una situación tan extraña. No se imaginaba que podía estar sintiendo ella. Desconocía lo poco que la afectaba.

– Qm. Señor Nikaido sería tan amable de no hacer eso por favor. – Espetó la chica muy nerviosa y sonrojada ante el contacto del rubio. No entendía ni un poco el porqué de aquel gesto, pero lo empujo intentando separarse, sentía el rostro acalorado.

– Oh pequeña–. El rubio la estrechó con más fuerza al escuchar la decencia abnegada en la petición de la chica. La abrazó como si fuese su pequeña hermanita con el corazón roto, mientras la chica pugnaba por soltarse, confundida y muy avergonzada.


	29. Indagaciones

Benimaru depositó sobre la mesa central de su sala de estar una bandeja con galletas de calabaza y nuez, mientras con su otra mano reposaba una jarra atiborrada con té helado.

– Llegas tarde como de costumbre. – Espeto el rubio molesto. Había esperado a Kyo mas de dos horas, luego de recibir su llamada y petición de encontrarse en su departamento. Ya cursaba el medio día y Kyo apenas estaba tomando asiento en la poltrona.

– Lo sé. Me tomó algo de tiempo dejar indicaciones en la casona, no puedo mover un dedo fuera sin que me interroguen, sumado que ante la ausencia de mi madre y con solo un miembro del concejo en la mansión Kusanagi, me andan preguntando mil y una estupideces sin importancia. – Respondió cansino.

Tras despertar aquella mañana había demorado más del tiempo previsto tomando un baño. Al tener expuesto su cuerpo desnudo bajo la ducha, había batallado consigo mismo para no recapitular la noche anterior, sin éxito. Pensar en Iori y rememorar lo que habían hecho en el departamento de King superó su evasiva y después de apreciar con estupor como su cuerpo reaccionaba con facilidad a los hechos, le había parecido desvergonzado de su parte no poder manejar su propia excitación. Precisó un poco más de tiempo para controlar aquella indecente reacción, temiendo una apreciación inoportuna de parte de los sirvientes. Se había rehusado a calmar aquel arranque de deseo de manera normal ya que lo enojaba el solo hecho de pensar en la causa. Había pasado largos minutos bajo la ducha fría preguntándose que estaba mal con él y como Iori lograba provocarlo de esa manera sin siquiera estar cerca. Finalmente, la sensación había cedido por si sola.

Benimaru observó el silencio meditabundo con que Kyo fruncía el entrecejo, y se presionaba la base de la nariz con los dedos, algo irritado. Ser líder de un clan debe ser complejo, pensó comprensivo, mientras apreciaba la cicatriz expuesta en el ojo izquierdo del castaño.

– Veo que aún no te adaptas del todo a ser el manda más. Tengo la impresión de que eres un jefe terrible y mal humorado. – habló Benimaru zampándose una galleta. Kyo le miró airado sin entender a qué se refería y luego asintió incómodo.

– Si es algo a lo que nunca me acostumbrare. –habló con tono despreocupado–. Con todas las demás cabezas ausentes, el viejo consejero no logra controlar nada de lo que hago y eso me permite tener más libertad por el momento…hasta que logren atarme la soga al cuello supongo. – puntualizo molesto, dando una mordida al pasa boca. Benimaru rió burlón.

– Bueno, cuando piensas decirme porque estamos reunidos los dos solos. – Espeto acomodándose en el sillón. Kyo alterno la vista entre el té y su amigo.

– Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a Saito. Necesito hablar con él a solas. – puntualizo resuelto.

– ¿Ah? ¿Y eso por qué? Pensé que ya estábamos en la fase de ser sinceros y colaboradores entre todos. – Acoto Benimaru indagando en la mirada de Kyo. El castaño gruño molesto, sabía que no podría pedirle algo así a su amigo sin darle explicaciones.

– Es Iori. –habló con cautela–. Hay algo raro en él. Diferente. Y no sé qué pueda estar planeando. – Espeto cortante, no quería tener que decirle nada a Benimaru, pero así se ahorraría la dinámica aún más tediosa de convencerlo.

– ¿Diferente? –habló el rubio en tono cínico–. Yo lo vi tan Yagami como siempre. – Acoto sin entender la cuestión.

Kyo se quedó callado un momento con expresión seria. La noche anterior ambos habían hablado con fluidez de temas personales por primera vez desde que se conocían. Palabras que posiblemente solo podrían compartir entre ellos, se cruzaron con honestidad. Kyo había recibido, sin el menor atisbo de lastima, la comprensión de Iori frente a la pérdida de su padre y frente a la pesada carga que significaba para él su actual cargo dentro del clan Kusanagi. Sintiéndose más liviano ante las palabras de tosca objetividad por parte del pelirrojo. Su cortante seguridad contagió en Kyo cierta voluntad para darle menos poder a esos hechos. Pero cuando logró que Iori compartiera con él su opinión frente a la situación de los Yagami, una densa amargura le envolvió. Sus palabras habían sido duras, pero no del todo sinceras.

Iori había hablado de una posible reforma cuando detuvieran a Takeshi, pero detrás de su voz; en aquellos pequeños detalles de su mirada, en ciertas particularidades de sus gestos, Kyo había percibido algo diferente. Algo estaba afectando al pelirrojo, algo desconocido para el castaño; una resolución amarga que daba ciertos toques peligrosos a su personalidad, y eso era mucho decir viniendo de un ser tan impredecible como Iori Yagami.

Por otro lado, también podía sentir en Iori una energía diferente a la casual. Sutil, casi imperceptible, pero de matices completamente ajenos a él. Aunque el pelirrojo había negado cualquier secuela dejada por el ritual, Kyo guardaba profundas dudas. Yagami estaba considerando ciertos aspectos personales y de la situación general del clan, que en realidad daba la impresión de tener resueltos hacia mucho. La dureza en su mirada inquietaba al castaño ya que tuvo la impresión en ese momento, de que el pelirrojo estaba considerando algo terrible. Esto le daba mala espina dado que gran parte del tiempo, Kyo no sabía que mierda estaba pensando Iori y desear una comunicación abierta entre ellos, sin riñas casuales, era esperar demasiado.

Benimaru suspiro cansino.

– Ok, evitemos estas extensas y esclarecedoras explicaciones. –rompió el silencio el rubio con sobre actuado tono, ante lo informativo que estaba siendo Kyo, quedándose callado y pensativo–. ¿Crees que Yagami está planeando algo bajo cuerda? – Preguntó echando tierra a las razones que podría tener el castaño para dudar. Kyo salió de su ensimismamiento.

– No lo creo...estoy seguro de que algo trama y sea lo que sea, Saito puede saber parte. – sonrió con amargura. Benimaru gruño dubitativo.

– Y que te hace pensar que el viejo zorro va a querer hablar a solas contigo. Ya con Yagami dándole indicaciones.

– Es un maldito espía. Dudo que vaya a perder la oportunidad de negociar con el actual líder del clan enemigo. – Espeto Kyo. Benimaru asintió pensativo.

– Anoche, cuando Kaoru y yo regresamos al departamento, Yagami estaba hablando por un móvil. Se notaba bastante serio. – Habló especulativo Nikaido.

– ¿Tiene celular? – Preguntó Kyo casi con indignación.

– Jeje. Eso mismo pensé cuando le vi. No sé en qué momento lo obtuvo, no le di importancia. Pero, ya que dices esto. Es posible que estuviese hablando con Saito.

– ¿Tienes el número?

– No, pero puedo llamar a Kaoru y ver si ella lo conoce. – Dijo Nikaido sacando su celular y buscando el contacto de la chica.

– No, está bien. Déjalo así, ya luego lo obtendré yo. – Puntualizo Kyo.

– Ciertamente la confianza nunca ha sido un fuerte entre ustedes. – Agregó Benimaru guardando el celular.

– La confianza entre nosotros es de otro tipo. – Sonrió Kyo con amargura. Él siempre podía confiar en que Yagami estaría ahí, en buenos o malos términos. Pero era imposible para ambos imponerse deseos u objetivos. Los dos eran libres de actuar como quisieran y ninguna voluntad aplacaría la otra, salvo por mutuo acuerdo; situación que se daba en contadas ocasiones a causa de sucesos devastadores. Benimaru miró a Kyo a punto de preguntar que carajos significaba eso, pero el celular de Kyo repicó repentino. El castaño contesto sin mirar la pantalla.

– Kusanagi Kyo. –resonó la voz fuerte de King–. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

– Bien…–respondió Kyo quedamente al principio–. ¿Has conseguido información? – Preguntó ansioso.

– Tan directo como siempre Kusanagi. –rió por lo bajo la mujer–. He conseguido algo incluso mejor. Supe por Benimaru que lograron encontrar a Yagami y que los dos están metidos hasta el cuello en toda esta locura.

– Ciertamente…– respondió Kyo con tono frío mientras dirigía una mirada irritada al rubio. Este se encogió de hombros esquivando el reproche silencioso.

– Sabes Kyo, hice una gran excepción por nuestro querido Benimaru para que Iori Yagami se ocultara en una de mis propiedades. Y ahora haré un esfuerzo aun mayor al pedirte que vengan ambos a mi bar esta noche. –espeto King con voz severa–. Así que más te vale advertirle a Yagami que sea un buen chico y se comporte, porque si una sola y miserable llamita llega a quemar alguna parte del Illusion, esta ciudad será su tumba. – Puntualizó amenazante. Kyo sonrió con sorna.

– Yo me encargare de que nada suceda King. – Acoto el castaño con cierta amabilidad en la voz. Que ella no hubiese mencionado lo de la pierna era posiblemente cuestión de orgullo. Igual sentía cierto agradecimiento ante la aceptación de Iori en su plan de ayuda.

– Veo que ser líder de los Kusanagi le ha sentado bien a tus modales Kyo. Los espero aquí al caer la tarde. Salúdame a Beni. – Colgó la llamada.

* * *

Kaoru tomó un par de prendas sobrias, no muy costosas. Le avergonzaba enormemente haber tenido que pedir a Iori Yagami algo de dinero para abastecerse de algunas cosas personales. Sus cuentas habían sido bloqueadas y reclamar en los bancos habría sido darle su posición a las personas que debían estar encargadas de buscarlos, si es que las había. Consideraba imposible que no hubiese agentes Yagami buscando dar con el paradero de ambos.

Llevaba varios días usando las mismas ropas que lavaba pulcramente una y otra vez. Y aunque se había negado rotundamente ante los ofrecimientos de Nikaido de darle lo necesario, se avergonzaba mucho ante su posición tan limitada por el dinero.

Estaban en un centro comercial llamado Venus Fort situado en la isla artificial Odaiba en la bahía. Por petición de ella habían escogido ese lugar, ya que lo consideraba apartado del centro y menos propenso a rastreadores de la familia. De alguna manera Iori Yagami no parecía preocuparse en absoluto de si había espías tras ellos. Inclusive había ofrecido en primera instancia hacer las compras en el Shibuya 109, sacando a colación la edad de la chica, pero Kaoru se había opuesto a ir al centro comercial más concurrido y centralizado de todos.

Un sonido suave de toques sintoístas fue emitido del móvil que Benimaru le había obligado a usar días atrás. Al contestar con naturalidad y un toque más de confianza exigida por el rubio, se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de Kyo Kusanagi.

Iori aceptó con desdén el sitio, le importaba muy poco donde quisiera hacer las compras aquella chica. Solo requería un cambio de espacio lo suficientemente bullicioso para aplacar las voces susurrantes en su cabeza. Tras perder el conocimiento bajo el control de las agujas negras con que el monje había perforado su cuerpo, desconocía los sucesos que se debieron desarrollar mientras el batallaba con aquel bucle de malos recuerdos. Desde su despertar, en intermitentes ocasiones, había algo similar a un panal de abejas que ululaban en el silencio. Eso y los sueños extraños que no llegaban a ser pesadillas, pero que de alguna manera le hacían despertar con emociones ajenas, le cabreaban.

Sospechaba del espectro, dada la terrible experiencia previa que tuvo, cuando la criatura le rastreaba. Tenía la impresión de que en sus sueños algo pedía su ayuda, pero nunca lograba recordar que era. Temía por lapsos que hubiesen reiniciado los sacrificios para dar con su paradero, pero con el paso de los días, entendía que era un estado diferente y aleatorio. Sencillamente apareciendo de la nada como el ulular de un panal humano, apagado y constante. En las noches solía aparecer antes o después de soñar, con la excepción de la noche anterior.

Tal vez debería tener más a Kyo a su lado, pensó divertido mientras cierta pulsión lujuriosa se revolcaba en su vientre. Sonrió molesto ante la repentina ocurrencia y observó su reflejo traslúcido en el vitral de enfrente. En la vitrina, reposando sobre bases de madera pulida, yacían un par de guitarras eléctricas marca Fender. Ya estaba automatizado en su modus operandi cual era el mayor interés que tenía al acceder a un centro comercial. De una u otra manera siempre terminaba en un local de instrumentos, buscando la sección acústica y curioseando los nuevos lanzamientos.

Llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de su música y esto provocaba en su psique, un vasto anhelo. Deseaba ir a su departamento por un par de instrumentos, pero era consciente de que la chica tenía razón y debían estar siendo buscados por su familia. Sus propiedades posiblemente estarían bajo vigilancia y acceder a ellas, aparte de tener sus riesgos, les daría su posición activa en la ciudad.

Gruño fastidiado negándose a considerar una nueva compra. Era una cuestión de orgullo que le impidieran acceder a sus pertenencias y le enojaba de sobremanera la sola idea de comprar su propia cobardía. Quitó la mano con brusquedad del vitral. Deseo ir en ese mismo instante a su departamento y hacer cenizas a quien se interpusiera.

– Yagami Sama –espeto la voz delicada de la chica–. Tiene una llamada. – Agregó tras atraer su atención, extendiendo la mano libre con el móvil activado. Iori contesto con cierto aire arisco.

– ¿Piensas abandonar el país con tu prometida sin siquiera compartir tu nuevo número Yagami? – Espeto la voz cínica del castaño al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba divertido y algo molesto.

– ¿Crees que tienes derecho a recalcármelo? – Respondió inmutable.

– Tal vez imponga algunos derechos por la fuerza. – Acoto Kyo con sorna. Dominante.

– Tal vez perderías la cabeza en el intento. – Habló Iori alejándose un poco del bullicio. Seguido de cerca por la chica.

– Puedo tomar los riesgos necesarios. – Espetó Kyo con una risa baja–. ¿Dónde demonios estas?

– Donde demonios esperas que este Kusanagi. ¿Esperando abnegado en un departamento ajeno?

– Vas a decirme o piensas rodear inútil…– La llamada se cortó. Kyo miró con enojo la pantalla en la que se desvanecía el icono rojo de llamada finalizada. Benimaru se acercaba saliendo del edificio en dirección a la motocicleta.

– ¿Contestó Kaoru? ¿Sabe algo de Yagami? – Preguntó el rubio acomodándose el casco en la cabeza. Kyo desvió una mirada asesina cargada de indignación. Benimaru no entendió el gesto, ni tampoco porque se sintió culpable de repente. El móvil de Kyo vibró entre sus dedos, bajo un número desconocido. El castaño contestó hosco.

– Ya tienes mi nuevo número Kusanagi. Estamos en Odaiba. ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó Iori autoritario. Kyo suspiro molesto por el abrupto corte, aunque satisfecho de que Iori hubiese cedido a su demanda sin mayor oposición.

– No importa, Beni y yo vamos para allá. Llamare cuando estemos en la isla. – Respondió con una leve sonrisa ante la mirada irritada de Nikaido, que no comprendía aquel repentino cambio de humor.

* * *

Encontrarlos fue fácil, parados al límite del malecón bajo ráfagas gélidas de viento marino. Kaoru estaba sentada en una banca cercana al muro, con el cabello revuelto y una gran bufanda envolviéndole el cuello. Jugueteaba con el celular, controlando el temblor en sus manos mientras Iori yacía parado de espaldas, divisando la profundidad del océano. Su cabello rojo revoloteaba rebelde y parte de su camisa larga danzada parsimoniosa con el viento. Un humo de cigarrillo se alejaba a gran velocidad de la boca del pelirrojo, disolviéndose a los pocos centímetros en medio del torbellino. Una tormenta no muy lejana hundía sus garras en el horizonte, dejando poca gente en la zona exterior del malecón. Oscuros nubarrones cubrían el horizonte, ahogando los matices claros de una tarde joven en grisáceos opacos. Los relámpagos nadaban entre las formas densas de la tormenta, devorando el mar bajo ellas.

Kyo caminó acompañado de Benimaru a su encuentro. El rubio se desvió automáticamente hacia la banca desde donde la joven saludaba con el movimiento tembloroso de una mano enguantada. La bufanda a su alrededor se desenredo tras una ráfaga repentina y el repiqueteo lento de la llovizna. Nikaido tomó la tela danzante que amenazaba con escapar y rodeo el cuello de la chica con una sonrisa afable.

– Pareces el reno preferido de Santa querida, será mejor que te abrigues bien si no quieres enfermar. – Bromeo con cierta dulzura. La chica le sonrió con honestidad entre un tiritar leve.

– Podríamos tomar algo caliente dentro del lugar, esta vez invito yo. – Respondió ella con voz dulce. Ambos caminaron siguiendo el peregrinaje de las otras personas que rehuían la lluvia anunciada.

Kyo sintió las primeras gotas heladas en las mejillas, leves, delicadas. Iori aún continuaba de espaldas con la mirada fija en el horizonte gris, respirando hondo el aire salino. Se denotaba distante, pensativo. Una vez más la sensación se hizo latente. Un palpitar rezagado, contenido. Una característica particular de la energía de Iori, sumada a esa extraña sensación densa que le rodeaba, una esencia ajena. Había decidido no preguntarle directamente, evadir la necesidad de saber que le afectaba, pero estar cerca de él de esa manera y desconocer que lo abstraía de su entorno superaba la paciencia de Kyo. No perdería nada con hacerlo.

– Puedo sentir algo diferente en ti, en tu poder. Una sensación foránea…y aunque no se bien que es y porque lo percibo, sé que algo no está bien. ¿Cuándo piensas decirme que demonios te sucede? – Preguntó parándose a un costado de Iori, mirando la tempestad avanzar a pasos lentos. El pelirrojo lo miró de soslayo e inclino la cabeza bajo la lluvia con gesto calmo.

– Cuando te buscaba. Una y otra vez para enfrentar nuestras fuerzas. Había una razón por la cual siempre lograba encontrarte tarde o temprano. –hizo una pausa irguiendo la cabeza contra la llovizna creciente–. Puedo sentir tu energía. Puedo rastrearla independiente de las distancias. Nuestro poder ha vibrado siempre en la misma sintonía Kusanagi, y es así como finalmente te hallaba. –hizo una pausa mirando directamente al castaño–. Cada que estoy muy cerca de ti hay algo dentro de mí que exige contacto ígneo. – Acotó Iori acercándose a Kyo con lentitud, mientras las gotas le agredían la piel pálida y se deslizaban por su cabello ondeante. Kyo mantuvo su posición y sostuvo la mirada intensa de tonos carmesí. Era verdad, siempre se había percatado de la cercanía de Iori porque algo dentro de él reaccionaba primero, como un sexto sentido que le llenaba de una innegable emoción ante su presencia y el futuro enfrentamiento.

– Ahora no hay ninguna excepción, te percibo con la misma claridad Kusanagi. La diferencia es que, aunque en este momento no deseas agredirme, puedo sentir tu fuego con una intensidad devastadora. Como si estuviésemos enfrentados a muerte. – Habló bajo ya muy cerca de Kyo.

El castaño lo observó en un silencio tenso. Iori también se había percatado y se sintió tonto al pensar que no existían sospechas concretas en él. Ambos estaban conscientes de que sus energías divergentes tenían significados preocupantes, pero ninguno deseaba decirlo.

– Recientemente puedes percibir más mi energía y sus matices. Pero yo ya era consciente de la tuya desde hace mucho tiempo Kyo…supongo que hay aspectos que solo podemos enfrentar solos. ¿No crees? – Indago Iori esbozando una sonrisa, pero en su mirada rondaba cierta pesadumbre inusual. Esperaba la respuesta del castaño, porque compartir algo tan personal, relacionado o no a la situación apremiante, era mutuo o sencillamente no lo era.

Kyo maldijo para sus adentros. Para conocer que sucedía con Iori tenía que comunicar su propio problema y su conclusión siempre caía en negativa. Alertar a Yagami del actual estado de su poder, seria buscar una inhibición del mismo frente al pelirrojo. Sabía que él se encargaría de evitar que usara su fuego, impondría su voluntad sobre ello sin importarle nada y dados los cambios repentinos y peligrosos en toda la cuestión de las familias, esto pondría en mayor riesgo a Iori. Imaginarlo arriesgar su bienestar de nuevo por el suyo propio, era algo incuestionable. No podía decírselo aún. Confiaba en que los monjes habían asegurado que era una brecha temporal.

Kyo desvió finalmente la mirada, no hablaría, ya averiguaría que estaba afectando a Iori y si estaba relacionado con aquellas intenciones ocultas. Observó el Malecón con vista ágil. Bajo el creciente ataque de la tormenta que se erguía sobre la amplía platea, solo quedaban ellos dos, bajo el agreste clima que amenazaba con desplomarse.

Iori acepto el silencio de Kyo como una respuesta clara y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.

– Es mejor ingres…– Dijo girándose, pero fue interrumpido por un jalón fuerte que lo atrajo hacia Kyo. El castaño ciñó la espalda del pelirrojo, apretando su torso contra sí y lo besó. Tras un leve titubeo de sorpresa, Yagami respondió aquel beso con suavidad, sin ninguna carga de deseo.

Las gotas discurrieron heladas por las mejillas de ambos en un instante de delicada intimidad, rodeados por una extraña tristeza sin significado. Sus frentes reposaron juntas al separar sus labios. Los ojos de Kyo eran presa de un brillo indignado pero resuelto. Su expresión cargaba un millar de palabras no pronunciadas.

– No importa que nos digamos o no entre ambos. Nada cambia el hecho de que estamos juntos en esto. – Susurro Kyo entre vahos cálidos que revoloteaban en la baja temperatura exterior. La lluvia se tornó en un ataque torrencial transformando las gotas en densos surcos de agua sobre la piel. Ambos levantaron la vista a la inminente caída helada de la tormenta. Si, estaban juntos en eso sin importar que, pensó Yagami mientras Kyo se deslizaba a su lado en dirección a la zona cubierta, rozando su mano con gesto convidante.

– Eh Yagami, entremos. No creo que te agrade la idea de pasar postrado en una cama por una tempestad otoñal. – Habló fuerte para hacerse oír bajo el atronador sonido del cielo.

– El que tiene tendencias a enfermar por el frío no soy yo Kusanagi. – Acotó Iori con tranquilidad emprendiendo la retirada del malecón. Kyo no logró ocultar su evidente indignación.

– Estaba herido y mal medicado ¿Sabes? – Refuto con una sonrisa enojada. El cabello se le pegaba en la piel. Sus ojos de heterocromía leve parecían refulgir con claridad mientras sus labios se humedecían bajo las gotas, presa de un tono rosa más intenso. Iori deseó besarle nuevamente, allí bajo esa torrencial tormenta, pero se limitó a compartir una sonrisa maliciosa y pasó de largo.

Una risa estruendosa levanto la atención de algunas personas alrededor de la mesa donde estaban Benimaru y Kaoru. Estaban situados en un café abierto ubicado en la parte central de una plaza cubierta. El amplio interior del centro comercial se abría hasta una cúpula enorme en su punto más alto, desde la cual caían cristales irregulares, rodeados de balcones internos con acceso a los almacenes. El rubio controló una serie de carcajadas en risitas divertidas, ante el desproporcionado sonrojo de su joven acompañante que lo acusaba de algo.

– Por qué tanto escándalo. – Espetó la voz de Kyo desde un costado a pocos metros de la mesa ubicada al extremo lateral de la zona del café. Estaba parcialmente mojado al igual que Iori, quien metros atrás, reposaba con calma en la zona de fumadores.

Kaoru miró a Benimaru con una mezcla de vergüenza y absoluta expresión de "Si dices algo al respecto te mato." El rubio ahogó otra risita al ver semejante amenaza en su semblante delicado. Debía ser algo en su apellido, pensó divertido.

– Cosas sin importancia. Y ustedes que. ¿Tarde de caminata bajo una peligrosa tempestad? Podría jurar que los Yagami tienen esos gustos extraños. – Esbozo una sonrisa cínica, subrayando las palabras "gustos extraños" y dando una mirada de soslayo a la chica que se encogía de hombros hecha un tomate. Kyo rió sin darle importancia al asunto que deseaba ocultar la joven.

Como respondiendo las palabras de Benimaru un destello blanco ilumino la cúpula de la plazoleta y retumbo toda la vidriería con el violento estruendo. Algunas personas gritaron por lo bajo ante el sorpresivo destello y Kaoru se encogió en su silla algo asustada.

– Es un hecho que necesitamos un cambio de ropa. Así que aprovecharemos que estamos atrapados en un centro comercial. –acoto Kyo despreocupado–. Nos vemos más tarde. – Puntualizo dando la espalda y sacudiendo la mano. Benimaru lo vio reunirse con Iori y subir en las escalas eléctricas. Cada vez se le tornaba menos extraño verlos juntos de manera afable. Incluso podría llegar a considerar a Yagami como una persona decente al lado de Kyo.

Otro relámpago estalló dando visos azulados a los largos cristales que caían desde la parte baja de la cúpula y generaban, gracias a la refracción de la luz, una textura de iluminación marina sobre la plazoleta central y sus esculturas de toque francés. Kaoru apretó el recipiente de café silenciosa. El sonrojo había cedido a la tensión y una vez más su casual tristeza parecía inundarla.

– Sabes, no es que me incomode mucho estar bajo el furioso bombardeo del cielo, pero, si me molesta. –se levantó de la mesa despreocupado por la cuenta ya cancelada y extendió una mano a la chica–. Ven conmigo haremos algo más entretenido mientras acaba nuestro cautiverio en este lugar.

Accedieron a los pisos superiores lejos de los ventanales abiertos, que eran agredidos sin vehemencia por gotas desaforadas. Benimaru guió a la joven a la zona de videojuegos, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como la chica no parecía nada familiarizada con el entorno. Desconocía casi todas las dinámicas del lugar y observaba cada mínimo aparato con interés casi infantil. Al principio con torpeza, reacia a abandonar los intentos fallidos con los dispositivos, luego con gran excitación al lograr los objetivos, para estar avergonzada segundos después por su falta de etiqueta. Tenía una sonrisa honesta y dulce tras cada victoria o una indignación infante tras cada derrota. Era como traer una pequeña niña por primera vez a algo nuevo y divertido. Pero era hermosa y no tan pequeña. Benimaru notó que le era imposible ver a la chica fraternalmente, ya que la percibía de una manera inapropiada, disfrutando como su faceta de absoluta decencia se rompía con toques de confiable agrado. Como su sutil belleza delicada contrastaba con la mirada rapaz y carmesí de su sangre.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y suspiro entre risas. Estás loco Benimaru Nikaido, pensó. Deja de mirar a esa chica con ojos indecentes. Aparto la cuestión y se unió a la faena digital hasta que minutos después el eco de un estallido trajo consigo un sonido ahogado que arrastró la electricidad a un punto nulo, dejando todo el lugar a oscuras en medio de murmullos nerviosos.

Kyo analizó varios locales de marcas reconocidas distribuidos por la tercera planta, donde transitaba muy poca gente. Los espacios laterales de los corredores, que envolvían en balcones internos a la plazoleta central, eran enormes ventanales que permitían divisar los costados externos de la isla, en dirección al profundo horizonte marino. Por ende, muchas personas estaban alejadas, ya que cada relámpago refulgía con furia, estallando en destellos cegadores a través de la circulación abierta.

Caminó silencioso buscando un local de porte más informal ya que Iori parecía más interesado por las marcas elegantes y ese tipo de prendas nunca habían sido lo suyo. Miró su ropa un instante y consideró innecesario cambiarse, dado que no sentía frío alguno y eventualmente se secaría. Aunque en realidad, era verse al lado de Iori en una calma cómplice, yendo de compras, lo que le inquietaba. Jamás habría llegado a imaginar un momento así con Yagami. Tan natural como pudo haberlo sido cualquier cita.

Una punzada de culpa atravesó su pecho, había un parcial agrado en ese pensamiento, pero compartirlo con él le hizo sentirse injusto ante las dos chicas que debieron haber sido las personas indicadas en sus vidas.

Se detuvo frente a una vitrina de visos metálicos, esquivando cuestiones ante las que se sentía desarmado. En ella se enfilaban varios instrumentos de cuerda eléctricos.

Centró su atención en un bajo largo de blanco perlado.

– Es un bajo de precisión. Fender. – Habló Iori desde su espalda.

– Es similar al que usabas en algunas presentaciones. – Acotó el castaño distraído recordando la sonrisa afable y despreocupada del pelirrojo al tocar un instrumento. Deseó verle sonreír así para él y se avergonzó ante aquel deseo.

– ¿Algunas? – Preguntó Iori sin entonación. Kyo lo miró a través del reflejo en la vitrina. Tenía una sonrisa suave, de expresión aguda. Como miraría un artista a un fanático.

– No estoy seguro, fue por casualidad. –titubeo incomodo de repente–. Es el mismo que tenías en tu departamento ¿No? – Acoto cambiando el tema.

– Es de la misma gama, sí. Pero el mío fue personalizado bajo petición. – Respondió con repentino resentimiento.

– No escatimas en gastos ¿Eh? No te gusta tu posición en el clan, pero gastas como todo un líder.

– No recuerdo a ningún Yagami quejándose al respecto. De igual manera toda mi inversión en la música ha sido con el mismo dinero que he ganado en ella. – Agregó con voz fría abandonando la vitrina.

– Oh. ¿Debería disculparme? – Preguntó Kyo burlón.

– Deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y buscar algo que nos sea útil para este momento. – Respondió Iori alejándose por el corredor entre destellos de la tormenta, su camisa estaba completamente plegada a la piel, demarcando los músculos de la espalda. Kyo le siguió de buen agrado. Hacer enojar a Iori tenía un encanto peligroso.

El pelirrojo ingresó sin mediar palabras a un portón amplio en la parte central de la planta. Kyo gruñó molesto al ver el perfil elegante del local. Sabía que Yagami no estaba aguardando por su elección. Ya tenía resuelto que comprar desde que decidieron buscar ropa de cambio.

El almacén de diseño muy elegante y porte occidental, tenía segmentos rectangulares de tapizado sintético claro, con madera caoba bordeando la estantería. Su techo blanco era rodeado por delgadas franjas negras que reflejaban una iluminación oculta y dorada. Los armarios de negro brillante contrastaban con las texturas variadas en la zona de abrigos y chaquetas donde Kyo decidió esperar al pelirrojo.

Habían observado los diseños que considero demasiado elegantes del emporio Giorgio Armani. Iori había seleccionado un par de prendas que se adaptaban a sus gustos sin molestarse siquiera por mirar los costos. Había dicho al castaño con voz distraída ante la selección de diseños, que escogiera algo y se había retirado sin mayor espera a la zona de cambio, que contaba con largos espejos delgados. Kyo había optado por no comprar nada. Consideró aquel sitio demasiado ajeno para su gusto más casual y fresco. Aun así, no pudo evitar ser atraído al estante donde reposaban macizas chaquetas de cuero.

Estaba considerando adquirir una en especial, de corte amplio, cuero grueso, múltiples bolsillos bien disimulados en el diseño y ángulos rectos en las finalizaciones. Una prenda en extremo masculina, perfectamente entre sus gustos. Pero no se decidía a causa del desaforado precio acompañado de la etiqueta "Limitata Esclusiva" que reposaba sobre ella. No era que no pudiese gastar dinero en deseos particulares e innecesarios, era prácticamente el líder del clan, o lo sería dentro de poco; trago saliva incomodo ante el pensamiento.

Finalmente se negó a la compra, no quería que ninguno de sus consejeros, madre o administrador del clan, tuviesen una mínima excusa para cuestionarle su manejo del capital Kusanagi y tenía otros planes para el dinero que aún le restaba de los torneos ganados. Deslizó los dedos por el cuerpo parcialmente liso y regreso a la zona de vestier esperando no tener que esperar mucho por Iori.

Sus expectativas fueron respondidas de manera automática, cuando el pelirrojo ya organizado se acercó. Vestía una nueva camisa abrochada de color granate y visos oscurecidos, la prenda era un poco más ceñida en la zona de los hombros, remarcando su espalda ancha con una elegancia particular. Una larga gabardina de cuero oscuro colgaba de uno de sus brazos.

Se acercó a Kyo con aire casi petulante.

– Tomalá. – Habló imperativo. Kyo miró la chaqueta que hacía unos segundos había abandonado.

– No, está bien. No quiero comprar nada. – Espetó despreocupado negando con la cabeza. Iori se acercó y tomó la prenda del estante negro, extendiéndola hacía a Kyo en un gesto brusco.

– Considéralo un regalo Kusanagi. – Puntualizó autoritario, esperando que el castaño tomara la prenda. Pero Kyo no la recibió, no quería que Iori le regalara nada y menos una de las prendas exclusivas y más costosas del almacén. Iba a negarse de nuevo pero la chaqueta se acercó de golpe a su rostro cubriendo parte de su cabeza y cuello, reposando sobre el pecho. Kyo se descubrió la cara algo molesto por el repentino lanzamiento.

– Solo ponte la maldita chaqueta. – Gruño Iori irritado desviando la mirada. Luego caminó en dirección a la caja. Su expresión denotaba incomodidad y si no fuera por la tosca rigidez en sus rasgos, Kyo podría haber jurado que estaba algo apenado.

El castaño rió con ganas ante la impaciente actitud de Iori. Dominante e irrespetuoso hasta para dar un obsequio, pensó. El pelirrojo ignoró las risas del Kusanagi y continuó su camino a la recepción. Kyo apretó el cuero de la chaqueta con gesto casi cariñoso, pensando en que ese había sido un acto intencionalmente amable de parte de Yagami y le divirtió pensar en lo mucho que se les dificultaba compartir momentos tan casuales. Él también se sentía avergonzado.

Registraron las prendas bajo un silencio agradable entre miradas ocasionales de las mujeres del lugar. Justo después de cancelar el desaforado costo, estando a media impresión de la factura, el eco estridente de un estallido superior a los anteriores recorrió los pasillos abiertos, generando cierta exclamación de sorpresa en los encargados del almacén tras quedar a oscuras.

– Siento mucho lo sucedido señor. Si desea esperar su factura... – Se disculpó la mujer de la recepción. Pero Iori le quitó importancia al hecho interrumpiéndola, negándose a esperar. Agradeció con un movimiento corto de cabeza y abandono el almacén dando alcance a Kyo quien curioseaba afuera bajo la iluminación penumbrosa del exterior. Destellos blancos se filtraban a través de algunos ventanales.

– Creo que debió estallar un trasformador. –habló el castaño con expresión casi divertida. Esa emoción particular que envolvía a algunas personas frente a situaciones fuera de lo común–. Es mejor bajar y buscar a los demás. Apenas se calme todo debemos irnos. Por cierto, King nos espera en su bar esta noche. – Sonrió Kyo ante la expresión incrédula de Iori.

– ¿El Illusion? –

– Si, el mismo. Le prometí que no te permitiría quemar uno de sus bares más grandes. – Agregó Kyo divertido mientras se dirigían a las escaleras eléctricas.

– Dudo que tengas la necesidad de hacer eso. Y si la hubiese, no podrías evitarlo. – Acoto Iori con su particular seriedad, que hacía difícil entrever a veces si era una broma o un comentario serio.

– ¿Me estas retando? – Preguntó Kyo casi provocador. Pero su conversación fue interrumpida por el tono del móvil, que vibró entre el cuero de su nueva chaqueta. Gruñó por un instante cuando vio a Iori perder el interés en lo que iba a responder y se alejaba a uno de los espacios abiertos dentro de la planta, frente a un ventanal enorme escalonado a modo de mirador. Contestó la llamada con un sonido cortante.

– Donde andas Kyo, creo que nuestra diversión aquí fue abruptamente finalizada. – Habló Benimaru con voz juguetona.

– Estamos en la tercera planta, pero es mejor reunirnos en un punto más central, pronto será la hora de reunirnos con King. – Respondió Kyo mirando por el borde del balcón interno hacia abajo, donde la gente parecía organizarse en calma, esperando a que solucionaran el problema de la electricidad.

– Que sea en la zona de comidas. Aún deben tener algo caliente por allí y tenemos hambre. – Acoto despreocupado mientras se escuchaba un ahogado reproche de fondo.

– Esta bien. Yo invito. – Puntualizo Kyo antes de colgar. Observó de nuevo con más detalle, buscando si había algún daño evidente o personas alteradas, pero todo se veía tranquilo, rodeado de un temor generalizado que se iba aplacando con los segundos. Giró en dirección a Iori.

Había escuchado una voz alzarse entre aquel residente sonido apagado del panal humano, casi imperceptible, tenía la impresión de que algo le había llamado.

El ventanal daba a una zona del malecón, solitaria y abierta, directo al mar. Los limites artificiales contaban con algunos peñascos enanos que contrastaban negros entre la espuma del oleaje, cuando estallaban las olas furiosas contra la isla. Iori apreció con agrado los relámpagos, surcando como raíces de luz en el abultado cielo oscuro. Uno tras otro en una tormenta eléctrica sobre el mar abierto. Cada destello aclaraba la profundidad del bloque de agua generando una translucidez a los nubarrones. Iori sintió como algo dentro de él pugnaba y el silbido de voces enjambradas se intensificaba.

De las profundidades del abismo tormentoso, se configuro en la translucidez de los destellos, una figura amorfa y monstruosa. Una silueta colosal de múltiples cabezas, retorcida e insectoide. Aquella visión deformada de la criatura fue acompañada por una miríada de voces que dejaron de ser un enjambre ululante para transformarse en un lamento disonante. Frente a Iori se alzaba una montaña oscura. Entre los reflejos del vidrio había un monolito y más allá de las nubes se demarcaban las copas de abetos agudos como dientes. Las imágenes llegaban entrecortadas como una visión indiferenciable de la realidad y el ensueño. Unos símbolos de fuego marcaban la piedra del monolito y de esta se emitían voces atronadoras. La miríada de susurros cacofónicos provenía de la roca. Iori vio sobre el impecable piso baldosado del centro comercial como crecía hierva oscura y como telas negras tomaban forma de monjes sin rostro, que rezaban alrededor de la piedra.

Una mano de densa negrura espectral se extendió desde el monolito intentando tocar a Iori. "Ayúdame" susurro la oscuridad con la voz del espectro. Un nuevo estallido prominente de la tormenta iluminó todo el corredor cegando a Iori un instante. Luego vio su propio reflejo en el vidrio chorreante, su tez pálida y su rostro sorprendido. Su respiración había detenido su curso a un punto de apnea y sintió expandirse sus pulmones con aire templado. La luz cálida a sus espaldas le indico que habían restablecido la electricidad.

– Yagami... – Se escuchó la voz de Kyo distante, luego cercana, hasta tocar su hombro y girarlo. El rostro del castaño tenía cierta dureza y preocupación, la cual se aplaco al verlo cara a cara. Pareció confundido por un instante. ¿Habrá sentido algo también? Se cuestionó el pelirrojo un poco aturdido.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Iori levemente irritado, evitando alimentar las dudas del castaño. Kyo dudo unos instantes, pero retorno a su tono habitual.

– Comeremos algo mientras baja la tormenta. No están esperando abajo. – Respondió finalmente. Iori accedió despreocupado y se adelantó a las escalas.

Kyo observó el enorme ventanal de tres módulos de cristal denso que daba a los destellos enraizados de mar abierto. Cuando se acercó a Iori había percibido algo extraño, algo que no alcanzaba a definir por su fugacidad. En el ventanal alrededor del reflejo de Yagami, una colosal sombra estaba a punto de engullirlo. Había sido un instante fugaz, que desapareció tras el estallido de luz.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza con molestia. El pelirrojo había actuado como si nada. Posiblemente solo eran impresiones paranoicas de su parte y aquello tan solo un efecto de luz creado por aquel relámpago. Aunque no parecía muy convencido, aisló el hecho y alcanzó a Iori en las escalas.

Comieron entre comentarios amenos y la ausencia meditabunda de Iori, que disfrutaba de su plato en un silencio calmo, ya casual en él. La tormenta amaino tras una hora cuando la tarde ya finalizaba su paso, dando tintes rebeldes a las nubes grisáceas. Entre esporádicas gotas rezagadas, abandonaron Odaiba rumbo al Illusion Bar.

* * *

La lluvia retomo su cauce en una caída constante, menos cuantiosa cuando cruzaron la entrada del Illusion Bar. Llegaron al último piso donde un hombre del personal de seguridad les dio la bienvenida. Avanzaron por el tapiz tinto del pasillo principal hasta el hall donde se podía divisar la barra centralizada a un costado de la amplia zona, usada tiempo atrás para combates y donde ahora reposaban elegantes muebles acolchados. El techo era de una amplitud que superaba tres veces la altura normal con un balcón interno estructurado por los muros detrás de la barra. Los mismos que envolvían el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Esa era posiblemente una zona VIP, analizó Iori poco familiarizado con el lugar. Casi siempre había evitado arribar a sitios frecuentados por miembros del torneo e incluso se había negado a dar presentaciones allí.

Cuando Kyo y Benimaru cruzaron al centro con la intención de localizar a King, solo percibieron en la barra un par de chicas ebrias coqueteando con los dos encargados. Había pocos consumidores distribuidos a lo largo de las mesas que lindaban con las ventanas y el balcón amplio a modo de mirador, pero ninguna señal de King. Cuando se dispusieron a preguntar en la barra una voz aguda y algo sensual les llamo la atención desde la segunda planta.

– Kyooo. Beniii. Aquí arriba. –sonó la voz juguetona de una mujer–. Suban chicos, los estábamos esperando. – Habló con tono dulzón, inclinada en el borde de la barda, apretando su pronunciado escote con jocosa naturalidad.

Mai Shiranui se irguió haciendo una seña al costado izquierdo indicando el acceso a la planta alta y guiñándoles un ojo, tras sonreír con encanto a Iori que acababa de levantar la cabeza con gesto huraño.

– ¿Estábamos? – Preguntó Iori con fastidio. Kyo lo miró compartiendo la incógnita y ambos pusieron su atención sobre Benimaru, el cual se había adelantado con risa nerviosa.

– Pensé que habías dicho que era una idea no consensuada aún. – Habló Kyo al rubio, estaba molesto.

– Jeje bueno. No se había concretado en ese momento, no esperábamos que Mai y Terry llegaran tan pronto. – Se excusó Benimaru ensanchando la distancia entre ellos.

– Lo sabias…– Habló Kyo por bajo calmando la punzada de rabia en contra del rubio.

– No se queden ahí parados. No escucharon que nos esperan. – Espeto con risa incomoda ante la mirada nada cordial de Iori y la desaprobación de Kyo. Kaoru siguió al rubio haciendo caso omiso de la tensión, para ella los miembros de KOF habían sonado en boca de Benimaru, como personas muy agradables.

Iori gruño sopesando la idea de irse, realmente considerando innecesario ese tipo de encuentros con otros miembros entrometidos de KOF, pero dudando ante la información prometida por la anfitriona del bar. Kyo le tiró con levedad de la gabardina y se adelantó con sonrisa conformista.

– Nadie va a morderte Yagami. Y me asegurare de que no muerdas tú a alguien. – Comento con cierta jocosidad. Iori bufó con dejo cínico y avanzó.

La voz de Benimaru aumento su volumen al saludar con animosidad al pequeño grupo reunido. En una de las mesas centrales yacía King rodeada por Goro y Mai, mientras Terry se levantaba del asiento y palmeaba el hombro del rubio con una ancha sonrisa que extendió hasta la joven bajita que le acompañaba.

En una presentación rápida y muy cortés, Benimaru dragó a la chica hasta los demás miembros del grupo, presentándola como una amiga, sin mencionar su relación con la familia Yagami. Aunque su mirada carmesí acentuara dudas en los presentes. Terry avanzó hasta el castaño y le saludo extendiéndole la mano.

– Tiempo sin verte Kyo. Siento mucho todo lo sucedido y es un gusto tenerte aquí amigo. Veo que la vida no te ha tratado muy bien. – Acotó Bogard deteniendo la atención en la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de Kyo.

– Y desde cuando entramos en tantas formalidades. – Respondió Kyo evadiendo el pésame, ignorando el detalle de la herida y ambos rieron tras un apretón fuerte.

Iori apareció en escena con parsimoniosa calma. Hacía un par de meses, cuando cayó por primera vez ante la influencia del espectro, había destrozado parte de la propiedad de King e incluso había propiciado una herida grave sobre ella. Estaba considerando poder disculparse debidamente ante semejante falta de respeto en un espacio musical que siempre consideró sagrado y ajeno a la violencia. En esta ocasión haría aplomo de toda su etiqueta por la enorme falta cometida en su otro bar.

Al acercarse a la vista de todos, su presencia tuvo el efecto de las alas negras de una mala noticia. Desde la mesa cierto desdén se dibujó en el rostro del hombre mayor, Goro Daimon, mientras las dos mujeres, aunque afables, denotaban cierta desconfianza. Un silencio incomodo se plantó ante la hosca dominancia en el porte natural de Iori Yagami, pero el ambiente fue fácilmente suavizado cuando Terry Bogard, con una sonrisa amable, extendió su mano al pelirrojo al igual que con Kyo.

– Gracias por aceptar la invitación, Yagami. – Habló con tono fuerte y confiado. Iori lo miró de soslayo, suavizando su mirada en un saludo casi cordial ante la expresión de honesto agrado del hombre.

– Bogard. – Sus manos se estrecharon con fuerza.

Kyo sintió cierto alivio al ver como se normalizaba la atmósfera. En cualquiera de las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, él estaría de parte de Iori, sabiendo que no sería una causa agradable de apoyar. Mai se acercó de manera casi atrevida a Kyo y depositó un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo. Cada vez adaptaba más costumbres occidentales, pensó el castaño, desviando la mirada de manera inconsciente en dirección a Yagami. Este cruzaba un par de palabras con Terry, pero parecía clavar en Kyo cierta severidad recelosa, casi imperceptible. Sonrió divertido y permitió las libertades que quisiera tomarse Mai.

– Esa cicatriz ha aumentado un poco más tu belleza salvaje Kyo. – Agregó Mai con sonrisa encantadora. Kyo bufó divertido. Algo bueno debía sacarle a sus heridas.

Tomaron asiento, distribuidos en tres mesas contiguas. Entre saludos superficiales, amables y secos alrededor de la anfitriona, Kyo percibió el yeso extendido bajo la mesa, lo suficientemente amplia para evitar contacto accidental. Esta vez no había silla de ruedas, solo una muleta inclinada en el espaldar del sillón. Los asientos acolchados forrados en cuero negro rechinaron ante la compañía en la mesa de King. Toda la segunda planta, iluminada por lamparas de hierro forjado reposando decorativamente sobre los extensos muros que cortaban en el empedrado de una segunda barra de licores, estaba solo para ellos.

King hizo un gesto superfluo con la mano y un hombre joven se acercó a la mesa para después retirarse con una petición de alguna bebida de impronunciable nombre francés. Cruzaron comentarios casuales sobre el viaje repentino, algunas palabras de admiración ante la remodelación del bar, sumada a las acotaciones poco modestas de la participación de Benimaru en ello.

La segunda presentación de Kaoru fue corta y bien recibida por todos, aunque la chica hablaba poco, su tímida delicadeza se ganó el cariño de los miembros de KOF. Preguntó ocasionales cuestiones con los torneos que el rubio había pintado de manera magnifica para ella y todos respondieron de buen agrado entre anécdotas cortas.

El ambiente se vio sumergido en un estado muy ameno, aunque Iori no participara en lo absoluto, ofreciéndole más atención al licor intacto entre sus dedos y a la decoración del bar, que a la conversación. Se mantuvo en una de las mesas contiguas, lo suficientemente cerca para no parecer abandono, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo incluyeran en el cotilleo. Aguardaba impaciente ante lo mucho que demoraban en tratar el tema en cuestión, sosteniendo solo ocasionales contactos visuales con King, que lo miraba reiteradamente con esa expresión de zorra astuta. Ella había percibido su intención de docilidad ante la reunión y parecía disfrutar con ello, alargando el momento y solicitando más bebidas a su camarero personal.

Iori se limitó a beber muy ocasionales sorbos, no pasando de una bebida, cuando ya todos habían tomado más de cuatro. Sabía que King buscaba una conversación más desinhibida y él no le daría el gusto de tenerlo a merced del licor. Observó a Kyo en varias ocasiones, apreciando una gradual energía jovial en el castaño, pasados unos tragos. Se denotaba tranquilo, incluso feliz, y aquello era lo único por lo que el pelirrojo se ahorraba comentarios que conllevaran a un abordaje rápido sobre la información pendiente. Evitó el contacto visual con Kyo a pesar de que podía sentir su atención cada vez más constante sobre si, especialmente después de unas cuantas rondas.

Lo que menos deseaba era ver esa expresión ebria, de inmanejable honestidad, que le recordaba aquella noche en el estudio de Alexander antes de que todo ardiera bajo las manos del Kusanagi.

Terry tomo asiento en la mesa del pelirrojo con su ancha sonrisa de porte paternal y ofreció una bebida a Iori. Este la recibió dejándola a un lado con desinterés.

– Es difícil abordar un tema serio cuando todos parecen disfrutar el momento. –bebió un sorbo de una gran jarra con cerveza. Bogard era una persona de gustos simples y prácticos–. En los medios informaron muchas cosas al respecto cuando iniciaron las desapariciones. Nos tomó mucho tiempo enterarnos y nos sorprendió ver el tema siendo comidilla de noticieros. Insinuando incluso algún tipo de nexos mafiosos en ambas familias. – rio por lo bajo el jovial rubio.

– Sé que no es por el simple hecho de apoyar una causa amiga que están acá. –habló Iori dando una fugaz mirada referencial a Kyo, apreciando por un corto instante como el castaño reía con absoluta sinceridad ante lo que estuviesen dialogando en la mesa contigua–. Espero que compartas en algún momento la verdadera razón. – Dio un sorbo a la bebida.

– Jejeje. Eres un hombre prevenido Yagami. Bueno, debo decir a favor de mi bella acompañante que ella solo vino hasta acá por el simple deseo de ayudar a un amigo. Pero por mi lado, tienes razón en parte, no es que no tenga la intención de colaborar, porque eso es justamente lo que hare de ser necesario. Pero ha habido ciertos movimientos extraños o eso me han contado. – Tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza hasta acabarla y levantó la mano pidiendo otra.

Kyo apreció durante un instante, que pudo haber sido más largo de lo que pensó, como Iori y Terry dialogaban fluidamente sobre algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero que estaba cargado de seria complicidad.

– De que crees que estén hablando. – Comento Mai con voz juguetona, de repente, muy cerca de Kyo. Un brillo intrigante bordeaba sus ojos y Kyo se sintió incomodo sin saber por qué.

– No tengo idea. ¿Acaso tú sí? – Pregunto despreocupado, indagando en la sonrisa rojiza y brillante de la mujer.

– No, pero tal vez pueda averiguarlo. – Guiño un ojo a Kyo levantándose en dirección a la mesa.

Terry dio otro sorbo generoso a su nueva cerveza y continuo.

– Los viejos maestros parecen preocupados por ello. No trae ninguna buena impresión que haya movimientos de adoradores de aquel gusano de ocho cabezas. También tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Ralf. No dijo mucho, pero al parecer están en investigaciones de ciertas sectas en Europa oriental. –

– En resumen, estás diciendo que Orochi ha aumentado las manifestaciones entre sus esbirros. – Confirmó Iori pensativo.

– Algo así, no lo sé con seguridad, pero justo poco después de enterarme de aquello por Mary, que parece estar ayudando en las investigaciones de los Ikari, salen las terribles noticias de lo sucedido entre sus familias y luego, bueno…la muerte de Chizuru. –hizo una pausa amarga donde bebió otro sorbo pequeño–. No lo sé Yagami, nadie lo sabe al parecer. Y no tenemos idea de si todo esto puede tener una relación. Es posible que sean solo sucesos aislados, ya que los sectarios de Orochi nunca desaparecen, pero…aquí estoy buscando congruencias en este caos y me vendría muy bien algo de lo que ustedes sepan. – Miró directamente al pelirrojo con afabilidad y buena expectativa. Iori entrecerró los ojos.

– Esto no es un juego de detectives Bogard. Ustedes no saben lo peligroso que puede ser poner el cuello en estos asuntos. – Acotó Iori cansino.

– Puedo hacerme una idea Yagami. Déjanos tomar los riesgos por voluntad propia. – Sonrió Terry con una seguridad que Iori considero ignorante.

– Oh vamos, de que riesgos están hablando. Se les olvida que estamos juntos en esto. ¿De qué cosas serias están hablando sin mí? – Interrumpió Mai con las manos en las caderas simulando indignación. Terry termino de beber la cerveza.

– Ahh, nada que no sepas. – Mintió con irreverencia Terry. La mujer le dedico una sincera mirada de enojo.

– Eso lo veremos – Susurro molesta y se inclinó sobre la mesa posando los codos. Dedicando una simpática mirada sagaz a Iori. Terry abandono la mesa en busca del camarero. Llevando consigo la jarra de cristal vacía.

– No te había saludado propiamente Yagami. Tiempo sin saber de ti. –Iori la miro con cierto desdén, nunca le habían agradado mucho las mujeres de personalidad opulenta, le recordaba a las enviadas de Orochi y le molestaba pensar que en algún momento de quiebre debió haberlas asesinado. Dentro de él, algo en su sangre palpito repentino ante el recuerdo y eso le irritó.

– Ya no es necesario. – Agregó calmo pero cortante sin razón. Mai sonrió molesta.

– Te veo muy guapo hoy Yagami. ¿Te vestiste para la ocasión? – Pregunto la mujer, afilando sus palabras con cierta dulzura. No entendía por qué Iori Yagami siempre tenía que manejar respuestas irritantes, pero sentía la infantil necesidad de pagarle con el mismo gesto.

El pelirrojo tensó la mandíbula, estaba seguro de que la mujer sabía lo poco enterados que ellos estaban de los nuevos voluntarios en la reunión y solo deseaba provocarlo.

– Tenía la expectativa de otro tipo de compañía. – Respondió con cierto aire indulgente. Mai sintió repentinas ganas de golpear al pelirrojo, pero la voz de King los interrumpió.

– Creo que va siendo hora de tratar ciertos temas. –habló en voz alta–. Nuestro querido amigo y actual líder Kusanagi no parece muy cómodo aplazando la cuestión. –

– Es bastante agradable dialogar como en los viejos tiempos. Pero vinimos aquí por una razón en específico. – Respondió Kyo con tono altanero. Disfrutaba de la compañía, llevaba tiempo sin sentir un día tan casual como aquel; un día de pasatiempos tranquilos, sin situaciones tensas o dolorosas. Pero el deseo de conocer más sobre los movimientos enemigos y estar preparado mucho antes de que le golpeara en la cara cada suceso inesperado, era superior. King suspiró irritada ante la impaciencia de sus dos invitados centrales

– Un gusto hablar contigo. Sigues siendo un encanto como siempre. – Espetó Mai con resentimiento.

– Es bueno que lo reconozcas. – Puntualizó Iori acercándose a la mesa anfitriona.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor del punto de interés, King. Esta solicitó otra botella de Krug Clos d'Ambonnay, palabra aún impronunciable para los presentes, pero bien disfrutada por todos. La mayoría ignoraba la buena reserva que King estaba usando para esa ocasión.

El mesero lleno una a una las copas con aquel liquido ambarino, fluido impecable de aroma sutil. King levantó la copa en agradecimiento por los visitantes y su buena intención de apoyar la delicada situación de Kyo. El castaño se mostró tenso. Pasar de la jovialidad de un reencuentro, para aterrizar las razones detrás del mismo, lo regresaba a la sensación de inconformidad ante la ayuda ofrecida.

– Haciendo un acote intermedio a nuestra reunión, que no solo está pensada para tratar temas de carácter preocupante. Debo decir que he conseguido más de lo que esperaba. Mi amiga, Amelie. No solo es la acompañante actual de un alto funcionario del gobierno, sino que es la mujer que este hombre lleva a cada eventualidad importante o no. Ya todos sabemos que al parecer los Yagami están más involucrados que cualquier otro grupo en los terribles acontecimientos de los últimos meses. –Iori se impaciento ante la corta pausa intencional que hizo la anfitriona. Que todos supieran parte de lo sucedido y especularan libremente sobre su familia le enojaba, aunque tuviesen palabras de peso sobre su cabeza–. Amelie asegura que la "tal familia Yagami", la cual ella desconoce casi por completo, es la comidilla de las altas clases políticas del país. Al parecer han tenido un repentino ascenso en las esferas de influencia del gobierno. Por ende, su apellido parece ser muy mencionado entre las personas que frecuentan estas reuniones. –

– No sabía que los Yagami tenían poder político. – Acoto Terry intrigado.

– No lo tienen. O no lo tenían hasta hace poco. Somos una familia de alta descendencia y tradición al igual que la Kusanagi y la Kagura. Estamos ligados a la historia tradicional de nuestro país y por ende hay un gran respeto hacia nuestros legados de parte del gobierno y otras familias descendientes de los shogunatos. No sabemos cómo paso, pero la escalada en la posición de los Yagami hacia las cuestiones burocráticas relacionadas al gobierno fue exactamente eso, repentina. Yo…dudo mucho que haya sido así. Es posible que solo ahora se esté manifestando su influencia y estoy segura que no fue algo consensuado por todas las cabezas del clan. – Agregó Kaoru con toda la casta de su posición frente a la familia. Había aprendido mucho de lo necesario para entender el desarrollo de su estructura y la participación de sus miembros.

Todos observaron a la chica son gran sorpresa, salvo Iori que había endurecido su semblante y Kyo que sonreía comprensivo. Aquella joven tímida, delicada, de rostro infante, había hecho una acertada apreciación, casi defendiendo la posición del clan Yagami. King sonrió complacida, aquella niña le gustaba.

– Son solo especulaciones hasta el momento, no tenemos completa certeza de nada linda. Amelie me comentó que, dentro de las exclusivas fiestas, hay reuniones incluso más privadas a las que nadie aparte de los funcionarios, pueden entrar. Ella se ha enterado de algunas cosas solo por los rumores entre los acompañantes y asistentes que disfrutan de la velada, mientras los importantes hablan a puerta cerrada. Dice que las mujeres desconfían de ella por sus sospechas bien infundadas en la naturaleza de su profesión, pero que los hombres parecen más amables e informativos. –sonrió King–. No estamos poniendo a tela de juicio a todos los Yagami, queremos solo ayudarles a ustedes a descubrir la verdad. – La última frase estaba intencionada para la joven Yagami que defendía las posibilidades de inocencia del clan, esta observaba Iori esperando algún apoyo a su posición, pero solo recibió de este un simple y tosco silencio.

– Si consideras que esa información es haber conseguido más de lo esperado, creo que teníamos expectativas mayores al resultado. – Acotó Iori, el enojo parecía creciente. Goro apretó los puños molesto, las únicas palabras que habían salido del Yagami para todos, eran nada más y nada menos que una irrespetuosa irreverencia. King posó una mano sobre la de Daimon, calmándolo con una sonrisa afable. Kyo sintió la necesidad de evitar que aquello detonase una mala reacción.

– No quiero sonar desagradecido King, pero hay algo cierto en las palabras de Yagami, esta no es información nueva y realmente esperaba algo, más revelador. – Acoto Kyo ansioso. Estaba agradecido con la mujer, pero seguía en desacuerdo con aquella reunión. No quería involucrar a más personas en una situación tan peligrosa y toda esa situación parecía ser solo una excusa para agregarlos forzadamente al problema. King rió irritada.

– En serio que odio sus conclusiones precipitadas y tu impaciencia Kyo Kusanagi. Si dije que tenía algo mejor, es porqué lo tengo. Amelie no comprende mucho de la situación, pero está completamente decidida a colaborar en todo lo que pueda, en nombre de nuestra gran amistad. –recalco la última palabra–. Ella está dispuesta a encontrarse con ustedes y explicarles bien los rumores, incluso parece tener una idea de cómo pueden conseguir más información, ustedes en persona. Pero eso ya lo trataran con ella. Claro está, si les parece suficiente. – Puntualizo King con aire indignado. Kyo guardó silencio apenado, pero mantuvo la compostura.

– Gracias King, realmente me parece más que suficiente. – Expreso con sincera gratitud.

– ¿Y a ti Yagami? – Preguntó casi con prepotencia. Iori inclino la cabeza en un gesto mudo de condescendencia. Tenía muchas palabras poco convenientes que compartir, pero las guardó. No se dejaría llevar por la irritación creciente. Debía aceptar que Kyo no estaba solo en esto como habían designado desde un principio y posiblemente era lo mejor para él. Aunque no pudiese ahogar aquella sensación egoísta de no ser el único en quien el Kusanagi pudiese refugiarse.

– Los medios hicieron un seguimiento y han tergiversado toda clase de información. Nosotros no somos los únicos interesados en ayudar. – Apunto Mai.

– No quiero más personas involucradas y eso los incluye a ustedes. – Espeto Kyo cortante.

– No seas tonto chico. –espeto Goro con voz grave–. No puedes impedir que te ayudemos. Mucho menos después de la muerte de tu padre y de tantas otras personas. – Habló enojado, reprendiendo a Kyo.

– Lo que Daimon quiere decir Kyo, es que deseamos ayudarte, pero también estamos preocupados por cómo están sucediendo las cosas. Orochi fue sellado por ustedes tres, los poseedores de esas reliquias mágicas. Pero en este momento Chizuru está muerta y ustedes dos que son los que quedan, han estado en peligro de muerte varias veces. Kyo…puede que esto de alguna manera esté muy ligado a ese gusano de Orochi. Y si es así entonces todos nos veremos afectados tarde o temprano. – Puntualizo Terry, calmando el arrebato de Daimon y el enojo de Kyo.

– Por favor Kyo, déjanos ayudarles. – Agregó Benimaru, mientras a su lado la joven Yagami miraba expectante al castaño, compartiendo las palabras del rubio en su expresión. Kyo bajo la mirada sopesando los riesgos al aceptar colaborar con todos.

Se vio una vez entre la espada y la pared, decidiendo cosas que nunca hubiese querido, con ganas de evadir todo y no cuestionarse más al respecto. Miro directamente a Iori esperando su opinión. Pero el pelirrojo, al igual que con la chica, solo mantenía un silencio inaportante, de inmutabilidad que Kyo había aprendido a leer.

Su espalda erguida, el cuello tenso, la mirada fija. Iori estaba molesto, posiblemente en contra de todo aquello. Kyo apretó los puños ante las miradas expectantes. No podía depender otra vez de de Yagami para proceder.

Iori conservaba una rigidez muda, estaba lleno de palabras que solo sembrarían discordia y era lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos. Si llegaba a abrir la boca para decirles que podían irse al infierno y que no eran necesarios para ellos, pondría a Kyo en una posición crítica con las personas que se preocupaban por él y era algo en lo que no deseaba sumergirlo.

– Solo si no involucran a más. Si una sola persona aparte se entera de esto, no sabrán más de nosotros hasta que hayamos resuelto todo por nuestra cuenta. – Puntualizó Kyo. Todos sonrieron con la paciencia al límite ante tanta testarudez.

– Bueno no siendo más por el momento, creo que todos deberíamos relajarnos y disfrutar un poco más la velada. – Anuncio King con renovada animosidad.

Todos se dispersaron a lo largo de la zona VIP retomando la jovialidad inicial. King se acercó a la barra haciendo uso de su bien recibida muleta, acompañada por Goro, estableciendo una charla amena con su barman. Terry salió en busca del tocador de varones, sintiendo el efecto retardado de la cerveza en su vejiga. Mientras tanto Mai y Benimaru instaban a Kaoru a terminar su d'Ambonnay, única palabra que lograban pronunciar de aquel licor. La chica intentaba negarse, pero entre negativa y negativa, bebía un poco más. Kyo y Iori por su parte, continuaban en la mesa bajo un silencio tenso.

Kyo sabía que Yagami estaba en desacuerdo con su decisión de anexar más personas al problema, pero tampoco refutaba nada en absoluto. Mantenía una mudez exasperante para el castaño, que con ya varias copas encima, quería expresarle muchos de sus pensamientos. Aún así se resistía al impulso de hablarle, ya que todas sus palabras estaban enredadas en una amalgama indiferenciable de cuestiones personales y generales. No quería correr el riesgo de ser escuchado por otra persona aparte de Iori.

El mozo personal de King distribuyó algunas delicadas copas que contenían cócteles de colores fríos y visos escarchados. Kyo tomó una copa de mala gana, la cual vació de un trago, resintiendo luego el dolor congelante de la escarcha en el cerebro.

– Eres estúpido Kusanagi. – Espetó Iori airado sin soportar la mudez. Kyo lo miró resentido mientras pasaba el dolor. Iori sonrió con amargura y extendió una mano de manera inconsciente, discurriendo un par de mechones del rostro del castaño. La mirada de Kyo adopto un dejo de docilidad ante el gesto, pero un instante después, dio un respingo con brusquedad alejando la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Nadie parecía haberse percatado de la caricia repentina de Yagami, hasta que observó en dirección a la mesa donde Benimaru y Mai estaban seleccionando un cóctel de bajos grados de alcohol para Kaoru. La chica giró el rostro sonrojada al cruzar la mirada del Kusanagi. Iori esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción del castaño y se levantó de la mesa central apreciando el color enrojecido que estaban tomando las orejas de Kyo.

– Tonto Kusanagi. No deberías beber más. – Reiteró antes de alejarse. El castaño evitó su mirada carmesí intentando poner a raya el creciente calor en su rostro. Le irritaba sentirse inseguro, deseaba tocar a Iori, así fuese de alguna sutil manera, pero estaban ahí en frente de todos. Eso había sido arriesgado, se cuestionó en que había pensado Iori para tal gesto inoportuno.

Cuando tuvo la vergüenza bajo control, apreció como Iori había retomado su dialogo con Terry, recostados en la barda del balcón interno, bajos los tonos cobrizos de la lampara central. Sus voces se perdían bajo la música de fondo, manteniendo entre ellos aquella misma complicidad concretada. Sintió una punzada de fastidio. ¿Por qué puede hablar tan fácilmente con Terry y no conmigo? Pensó, terminándose otro cóctel dulzón de colores fríos.

– ¿Porque tan solo Kyo? – Preguntó Mai con su característica sensualidad, al moverse, al hablar, al mirar. Kyo apreció como Benimaru se asomaba peligrosamente por la barda, preguntando entre gritos a los encargados de la planta baja si había posibilidad de montar un Karaoke.

– Nikaido siempre siendo el alma de la fiesta. – rio Mai sentándose al lado de Kyo.

Kyo la miro un instante. Su pronunciado escote, su mirada vivaz, sus labios de brillo rojizo, Mai le atraía, como cualquier mujer hermosa. En medio de un silencio meditabundo observó a Iori sin dar respuesta a la mujer. ¿Por qué? Pensó.

– Que pasa Kyo, por qué de repente pones esa expresión afligida. – Habló con dulzura Mai–. Creo que deberías dejar de beber cariño. – Agregó separando la copa de la mano de Kyo. El castaño rió por lo bajo.

– No estoy ebrio…solo tengo mucho en que pensar. – Respondió algo ausente. Si estaba ebrio, nunca había sido bueno con las bebidas alcohólicas, pero aún razonaba perfectamente o eso creía, entonces no tenía problema con ello.

– Y dime querido Kyo, vas a explicarme finalmente como uno de los más cotizados luchadores de KOF, con una linda prometida como Yuki, acaba enredado en toda esta locura con Iori Yagami. Su jurado archienemigo. – Indago Mai con gran curiosidad. Desde entrada la noche había notado ciertas particularidades en Kyo hacia Iori y aquello la intrigaba demasiado. Quería provocar un poco al castaño, aprovechando su evidente ebriedad, de pronto así podría ser un poco más sincero y decirle como es que habían terminado aliados de esa manera.

Kyo se puso rígido, como si le hubiese preguntado algo completamente indebido. Miró a Mai sin lograr formular una respuesta, confuso ante las palabras de la mujer. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un rosa claro, hasta enrojecer de repente.

No lograba controlarlo. Sintió un calor intenso subir por su cuello hasta las orejas. Las palabras de Mai le habían impactado, como agua helada y no sabía por qué. No estaba preparado para decir o asumir una acusación directa. ¿Era una acusación realmente? Ya no estaba seguro de las palabras textuales y escucharla mencionar abiertamente a Yuki en el mismo contexto, le afectó.

– No entiendo de que hablas. Nuestras familias están en medio de todo el problema. Que más podría ser. – Puntualizo con gran hosquedad evadiendo la mirada de Mai, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y se maldijo por beber más de la cuenta. Hizo un gesto de forzada simpatía que Mai pudo a haber considerado grosero de no haber sido por el intenso sonrojo. Se levantó de la mesa y abandono la zona VIP.

Mai Shiranui se mantuvo un minuto entero mirando el puesto vacío que había dejado el castaño. Su pregunta, enfocada a una insinuación indecente, no era más que una broma provocadora. Tal vez se había pasado al mencionar a Yuki, dado su estado actual. Suspiro arrepentida, solía ser indiscreta luego de un par de copas, pero…Kyo Kusanagi se había sonrojado como un chiquillo al insinuar su alianza con Iori Yagami. No no no, se repitió a sí misma. Era imposible, algo debía estar mal interpretando, y aunque se repetía aquello, era la primera vez desde que había conocido a Kyo, hace más de una década, que le veía avergonzarse de esa manera. Tan diciente y emocional. Respiró profundo sin creerlo, bebió otro cóctel y observó durante un rato al pelirrojo en su conversación con Terry. Enfrascado en la seriedad de las palabras, inmutable, pero buscando al castaño con la mirada de cuando en cuando al no localizarlo en la mesa. Kyo Kusanagi y Iori Yagami…imposible. Negó con un gesto quedo, mientras la negación cedía a las dudas.

Kyo golpeó la copa reiteradamente con los dedos, se sentía incapaz de regresar a la parte superior del bar en ese estado, si volvía a sonrojarse de esa manera desvergonzada y evidente no se lo perdonaría. Abajo en la zona general quedaban pocos clientes ya entrados en tragos, algunos solicitaban al barman, alentando la petición del hombre del balcón, de abrir un Karaoke improvisado entre risas generales.

Suspiró mirando el vaso de licor con fastidio. Tenía la cabeza hecha un caos. ¿Acaso Mai estaba insinuado que él había abandono a Yuki…por Yagami? Eso no era cierto, no era como si hubiesen acordado algo así deliberadamente a espaldas de la chica en coma. No era como si existiera algún compromiso con Yuki a esas alturas, pero tampoco era como si lo tuviese con Iori...todo había sencillamente sucedido y no encontraba la mejor manera de pensar en ello. Él aún sentía una fuerte atracción por las mujeres, Mai personalmente había corroborado eso para él, pero entonces estaba Iori, siendo completamente ajeno a la feminidad y totalmente contrario al deseo natural de Kyo. Se preguntó si Iori también sentía atracción por ellas y un particular enojo le embargó al imaginarlo con otras mujeres. Con Kaoru.

Chocó la cabeza contra la mesa con levedad, viendo como su aliento empañaba el mesón. Iori había cambiado algo en él y no sabía desde cuándo. Una imagen fugaz de agitación y deseo cruzó por su cabeza, rememorando la unión sexual que habían tenido la noche anterior; Su cuerpo se estremeció entre el placer y la vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Aberrante, era la palabra que había usado su madre cuando se refirió a ellos dos. ¿Por qué demonios estaba pensando en todas esas estupideces? Se suponía que nada importaba, se irguió cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Por su cabeza cruzaban un sinfín de pensamientos sin sentido, se sentía mareado.

– Si piensas quedarte aparte, es mejor que nos larguemos. – Habló Iori autoritario. Molesto por alguna razón que aun desconocía, pero seguro de que Kyo era el detonante. El castaño dio un respingo y lo miró como si no hubiese entendido sus palabras, guardó silencio hosco y el tinte rojizo de sus orejas se intensificó.

– Que demonios pasa contigo. – Preguntó Iori cortante en medio del bullicio de un victorioso karaoke improvisado en la planta baja. Kyo apretó los puños irritado.

– No pasa nada. – Respondió de mala gana sin aminorar el tinte de vergüenza.

Lo rodeaba un silencio extraño, cohibido. Parecía ansioso ante las posibles miradas que les dirigieran de la zona VIP. Las mismas que Iori había percibido sobre su espalda cuando decidieron sin preguntar, disfrutar la velada. Apreciaciones respetuosas en un principio, especulativas luego de muchos tragos.

Le escocía sentir a Kyo rígido, parcialmente azorado y confuso. Tan diferente de lo que expresaba con fluidez cuando estaban solos. No esperaba nada de él, ni deseaba ningún tipo de demostración que concluyera las sospechas de algunos, pero tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo que mierda pensaran de ellos. Ver que a Kyo si le afectaba la opinión de sus amigos no lo consideraba extraño, pensaba que era normal y encajaba justamente en sus expectativas. Pero aun así no lograba evitar el creciente enojo que contradecía todo.

Se levantó de la mesa ignorando el descabellado impulso de golpear, someter y hacer suyo a Kyo en ese instante, en ese lugar. Su mano fue apresada por la el Kusanagi en un movimiento brusco, impidiéndole levantarla del mesón. Su fuerza era hiriente y aquello incito en Iori oscuros deseos, que se aplacaron ante la mirada vidriosa y resuelta de Kyo, alimentada por la ebriedad. Se debatía internamente entre actuar con libertad y destrozar la importancia a todo lo que significaba su posición actual y su amistad con las personas que le seguían, ante la limitada sobriedad que cuestionaba las consecuencias. Como si aquello fuese algo de extrema importancia.

– Estúpido Kusanagi. No debiste haber bebido de esa forma. –espeto Iori enervado–. Te ahorrare el dilema. – Agrego con calma, zafando de un tirón la mano apresada. No sonó enojado, pero lo estaba y le enfurecía más que fuese por semejante nimiedad.

No le importaba que Kyo se sintiera incomodo frente a las miradas inquisitivas camufladas en carismática decencia. Que se avergonzara e incluso que evadiera su cercanía frente a ellos, era mucho más fácil y manejable que aquella confusión creciente inducida por el licor.

El castaño vio alejarse a Iori sin atreverse a seguirlo, se levantó tambaleante de la mesa, sentía náuseas y no solo por la bebida. Maldijo por lo bajo y buscó el baño de hombres en la planta baja. Las voces estridentes del centro del bar, resonaron risueñas ante el primer artista improvisado que desafinaba en el escenario.

Iori salió al balcón empujando la puerta con un movimiento brusco. Fue recibido por una ráfaga álgida, la temperatura en el exterior estaba muy por debajo de la del bar y le agrado sentir aquel frío casi doloroso. Sacó un cigarrillo encendiéndolo con una chispa violeta. No le interesaban las charlas amistosas como tampoco deseaba en absoluto la ayuda de ninguno de ellos, pero debía aceptar que King tenía información realmente valiosa y reunirse con aquella prostituta de cuello blanco era una prioridad ahora.

Dio una bocanada profunda sintiendo el humo revolotear cálido y relajante dentro de sí. Nunca pretendió simpatía alguna, aunque varios de los presentes intentaran mostrársela, pero sopeso que a pesar de que ni Kyo ni él habían esperado más miembros de KOF en aquella reunión, el castaño se denotaba más cómodo con ellos cerca. Le brindaban cierta seguridad inconsciente y tras la pérdida que había sufrido, merecía sentirse seguro.

Exhaló humo que revoloteo con violencia entre los torrentes de viento que golpeaba con furia, silbando contra los ventanales. El bar reposaba en la parte más alta de un edificio de veinte pisos, y extendía una azotea a modo de balcón al costado oeste. El espacio de la plataforma contaba con casi un cuarto del área del bar. Una amplia platea de concreto segmentado con gárgolas talladas en piedra pulida, empotradas en los filos laterales como guardianes presa de un sueño eterno.

Una vez más el pelirrojo admiró el acertado estilo que manejaba King en sus bares. Las criaturas de piedra, con el rostro oscurecido por la penumbra, eran iluminadas por ligeros destellos de tormenta que aún se mantenían en la lejanía, cerca de la bahía. Iori endureció la expresión al recordar aquella visión incorpórea acompañada por las palabras que pedían auxilio. Había logrado eludir el cuestionamiento de Kyo, pero él mismo no concebía el significado de aquella manifestación. En otras épocas habría adjudicado todo a la locura bajo el acompañamiento de Orochi, pero a esas alturas, sabía que cada mínima muestra sobrenatural que acaecía sobre sí, siempre traía significados ocultos.

Pensó en Kyo y en su testaruda determinación de no compartirle sus propios problemas, y aunque la duda sembró en Iori un punzante temor, respetaría aquella decisión del Kusanagi.

La mano que sostenía el cigarrillo, reposaba sobre el borde de piedra que limitaba la caída, cerca de una de las criaturas de aspecto inquietante. Sintió que era rodeada por otras tibias, pequeñas y muy suaves. Iori miró con cierto recelo como su mano era levantada con delicadeza hasta posarse cerca del rostro de Mai Shiranui, quien lo miraba con ojos castaños y juguetones. Poso el filtro del tabaco en su boca e inhalo con suavidad. Iori sintió el tacto húmedo de sus labios en los dedos.

La mujer soltó la mano del pelirrojo con la misma naturalidad con que la había tomado y se recostó con grácil delicadeza en la gárgola. Iori dio otra calada al cigarrillo con aire despreocupado, sintiendo el dulzón sabor del labial en el reverso, tras lo cual hizo arder el cilindro restante con disgusto. Mai sonrió divertida ante el desagrado del pelirrojo.

–Perdón. – Dijo de repente con entonación lenta, arrastrando la palabra. Iori la miró con desdén.

– Fue mi culpa que Kyo se inquietara de esa manera. –acotó Mai con una sonrisa triste, pero sensual–. Dije algunas palabras indiscretas y creo que lo puse nervioso. Lo siento por eso. – Guiñó un ojo a modo de disculpa infantil.

– Porque te disculpas conmigo entonces. – Respondió Iori con desinterés, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

– Bueno, supongo que te molesta verlo así. – Dijo la mujer recostando los codos en el borde del balcón, apreciando la tormenta en la profundidad de la ciudad.

Malditas mujeres agudas y pretenciosas, pensó Iori. Tenían un maldito sexto sentido para muchas cosas. Guardó silencio con hosquedad ante la compañía indeseada.

– Sabes. Nunca había visto a Kyo comportarse así frente a una persona en especial. Interesado por como reaccionaríamos contigo, casi feliz por ver que no había una incuestionable tensión en el ambiente. Ni cuando la pequeña Yuki estaba a su lado, Kyo llego a ofrecer un gesto tan dulce frente a nosotros. Supongo que es un hombre que le gusta expresarse en la privacidad. –habló Mai sin quitar su atención de los ígneos destellos de la tormenta–. Verlo tener ese tipo de detalles indulgentes contigo es bastante curioso. Si no fuese porque son ustedes dos, casi podría decir que es un hombre enamorado. – Puntualizó Mai apreciando de soslayo al pelirrojo, su mirada rígida y acusadora contrastaba con la sonrisa dulce. El rostro de Yagami acentuó la expresión hosca.

– Que demonios quieres. No me interesa escuchar toda esta mierda. – Habló a la defensiva. Le molestaba de sobremanera escuchar como analizaban descaradamente a Kyo. Mai giró el rostro con severidad.

– Es la primera vez que veo a Kyo Kusanagi alterado por una cuestión sentimental. Y eso que hemos compartido espacios más desinhibidos en múltiples ocasiones…–hizo una pausa recostando la espalda contra el respaldo del balcón mientras Iori miraba con una calma glacial el horizonte oscuro–. Sabes Yagami, lo que más me inquieta es que tú lo miras de la misma manera. Exactamente igual que antes, igual que siempre lo has hecho al retarlo, al agredirlo, al perseguirlo…En realidad no sé si lo odias demasiado o tal vez sea todo lo contrario. Y si ese fuera el caso Yagami. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó ella con voz suave, escogiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado.

Iori esbozó una leve sonrisa cargada de amargura. A Mai Shiranui le preocupaba tener razón y que él estuviese manipulando a Kyo. Llevándolo a un sufrimiento superior a la derrota. Aquella pregunta había sido concreta, calculada. Se preocupaba por el imbécil Kusanagi y eso era todo. A ella le era imposible considerar que Iori fuese capaz de sentir algo que no fuese destructivo y obsesivo por el castaño. Y tal vez tenía razón.

– Soy consciente de que es algo completamente diferente. – Respondió, cansado de ocultarse entre palabras astutas, mientras el cigarrillo a medio fumar giraba en el aire, combustionando en un destello violeta segundos después. Sentía una profunda desazón ante las palabras de aquella mujer y le enervaba que todo lo relacionado a Kyo le afectara con tanta sencillez.

Salió del balcón sin mediar gesto o palabra alguna. Luego comunicaría debidamente su intención de disculpa a la dueña del bar, por lo pronto no soportaba más aquella velada y compañía. Prefería abandonar antes de que su ascendente molestia dañara todo.

Una vez más Mai Shiranui había quedado estupefacta y en silencio. La inmutabilidad de Iori Yagami se había quebrado por un fugaz instante ante sus palabras. Pero no era odio o malicia lo que vio en él. Había sido un abnegado desaire, casi triste, ínfimo en su duración.

Dudo contrariada, ya que había estado segura de que el pelirrojo tenía intenciones ulteriores en su alianza con Kyo. Ahora solo le quedaba la pesada impresión de que Iori compartía con ella algo no correspondido... ¿Se había llevado una impresión errada acaso?

Suspiro presionándose el pecho con una mano. No entendía por qué había pasado de sentir completa desconfianza hacia ese hombre, para ser reemplazada por una frustración sosegada, triste. Un sentimiento que parecía conocer bien frente a Andy.

Miró el cielo oscuro y entre ráfagas cruzadas, heladas, se sintió solitaria. Nunca pensó que en toda su vida, llegaría a empatizar algo con Iori Yagami.

Iori abandono el bar sin previo aviso. Si le molestaban los saludos forzados, le desangraban con creces las despedidas; acto que consideraba impuesto, obligándose a informar cuando decidía abandonaban un lugar. Había soportado lo suficiente de toda esa mierda para obtener la información de King, y ya que la conocía, no tenía la necesidad de continuar allí.

Lo había intentado. Por Kyo. Gruñó molesto ante semejante tontería de su parte.

Al salir del edificio, frente al callejón solitario que daba a la calle principal, reparo lo avanzada que estaba la noche. Reflexiono un momento largo, había dudado durante varios días acceder al lugar, pero en ese instante lo necesitaba. Camino resuelto, iría a su departamento y esperaba toparse, efectivamente, con enemigos. Oprimió un atisbo de auto desprecio al desear la violencia. Era algo intrínseco en sí y había aprendido a transigir a ella.

* * *

Kyo salió de cuarto de caballeros entre la fugacidad alargada de las luces. Se había tomado un largo rato en el que humedeció su rostro con agua, esperando a que cediera la ebriedad. El efecto había sido mínimo, pero refrescante. Miro su reflejo en los espejos largos del corredor que conectaba los lavados. Sus ojos levemente inyectados en sangre, su postura irregular y la sensación de que el piso se movía. Pensó en el pelirrojo y su rígida quietud, estaba enojado. Había sido una estupidez beber tanto. Todo estuvo tranquilo, jovial e incluso Yagami había actuado de manera despreocupada cruzando algunas palabras con Terry, Kaoru y Benimaru. Pero las palabras de Mai habían tenido un impacto demasiado dramático en él.

– Maldición. – Gruñó molesto rozando con delicadeza la chaqueta de cuero, el regalo de Yagami. Secó unas cuantas gotas que caían de su cabello y la abrochó. Necesitaba hablar con Iori.

Salió al hall principal sin reparar en la barra, analizó la zona central desde donde se apreciaba perfectamente el desastroso Karaoke entre risas ebrias, no vio a Yagami allí. Se acercó a los amplios vitrales divisando a través de su translucidez en dirección al balcón, pero no vio figura alguna afuera. Subió a la segunda planta y vio a Benimaru haciendo una exitosa representación de Chin mientras todos reían desaforados. Incluso la joven Yagami que solía tener un perfil bastante depresivo se denotaba ebria y risueña. Paso la mirada por toda la extensión, pero el pelirrojo tampoco se encontraba arriba. Sentía como el enojo crecía dentro de sí mientras se preguntaba donde demonios estaba metido.

Retornó a la barra como última instancia, para preguntar si le habían visto, pero aminoró el paso al ver a Mai sentada recibiendo una bebida de tintes magenta. Esta le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara. Le expresaba una dulzura extraña, carente de atrevimiento.

– Si estás buscando a Yagami. Se fue. –habló con suavidad casi culposa–. Siento mucho haber dicho aquello Kyo. No soy nadie para indagar en tu vida privada. – Agregó encogiéndose de hombros, dando un sorbo a la bebida. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su postura descuidada.

Kyo apretó los dientes sintiéndose estúpido. Reaccionar de esa manera ante palabras tan simples. Poniendo en evidencia meras sospechas infundadas. Agradeció que la única en percibirlo hubiese sido ella, aunque estaba seguro de que todos especulaban con extrañeza sobre la repentina amistad que había entre ellos dos. Recordó las palabras de la mujer con frustración. Una sencilla respuesta despreocupada y casual hubiese zanjado el asunto con facilidad. Suspiro irritado.

– Despídeme de todos. Me iré primero. – Puntualizó con una sonrisa mal lograda. El alcohol en sus venas enardecía su ánimo ante cualquier provocación y en ese momento su enojo resonaba con ella. La intensa dulzura indulgente en Mai le hizo sentir incómodo. Parecía alegrarle que él anunciara su partida, como si estuviese esperando a que lo dijera.

– Sabes que cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten Kyo. Les ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance. – Sonrió recobrando su coquetería. Kyo notó que lo había dicho en plural esta vez. El castaño asintió con un sonido monosílabo mostrándose desinteresado y abandono el bar. La necesidad de encontrar a Iori le apremiaba.

Condujo de forma peligrosa a través de las calles de una ciudad que no duerme, el asfalto parecía ondear como un oleaje suave, pero no encontró mayor inconveniente al cruzar por las zonas menos concurridas. Aceleró rumbó a la actual residencia de Iori, bajo potestad de King. No se le ocurrió a que otro lugar podría haber ido el pelirrojo.


	30. Lo casual y lo circunstancial

Arribó unas cuantas cuadras antes de la residencia. Tomar precauciones le facilitaría prever posibles vigilantes. La noche estaba muy fría y el pavimento húmedo. Cortos vahos revoloteaban con suavidad bajo su respirar suave. Las calles cercanas a la residencia estaban despejadas como de costumbre ya que era una zona completamente residencial y de clase medio alta, por ende, a esa avanzada hora nocturna no habría nadie en los alrededores.

Se detuvo en una esquina desde donde se podía apreciar el imponente edificio. Su balcón era una de las pocas extensas plateas de los pisos superiores. Divisó el costado de su residencia, incapaz de apreciar los ventanales por el ángulo, pero un destello mínimo llamó su atención. Un pequeño punto entre rojizo y naranjado dibujaba un arco corto desde el balcón para luego desaparecer en la caída. Alguien fumaba allí.

Una rabia refulgente irrigó en su interior. Pensar en esos hijos de puta dentro de su propiedad, hurgando entre sus cosas, le enervo de sobremanera. Las voces de Orochi no demoraron en manifestarse, alimentadas repentinamente por un odio conocido. Las aplacó mientras se acercaba con aire calculador. La intensión criminal se exhalaba a cada bocanada de aire.

Ascendió los numerosos pisos rumbo a su departamento. Nunca había utilizado el ascensor de carga, ni el acceso de personal desde el estacionamiento. Demoro un poco más pero ganó mayor sigilo. Observó los corredores amplios de iluminación tenue con tragaluces y no vio a nadie vigilando; quienes fuesen, estaban dentro de su departamento con descarada confianza. Se acercó a pasos furtivos hasta la entrada y sintió una suave calidez mezclada con la ira. Hacia no mucho había estado allí con Kyo, en medio de tensiones que luego se transformaron en lo que eran ahora.

Discurrió la llave con gran delicadeza y abrió suave moviéndose con un sigilo imperceptible. La entrada tenía una parte cubierta antes de abrirse a la amplitud indiferenciada de la planta superior. Deslizó la gabardina de cuero por sus hombros con un delicado gesto y la colgó del percecho al lado de la puerta. Casi nunca lo usaba y le pareció curioso que le fuese tan útil en ese momento. El cuero rígido de la prenda rechinaba con facilidad y eso no le convenía si quería primero tantear quienes estaban adentro y si estaban armados.

Se inclinó desde la entrada al hall y percibió ruido en la habitación principal. Un par de sombras se proyectaban desde la única fuente de luz del cuarto de baño, reposando sobre parte del muro y las escalas. Unas voces suaves parecían comunicarse con naturalidad. Como si ya no esperaran visita alguna y su labor de vigilancia se redujera a un aburrido cotilleo. Estaban en su espacio personal, caminando a sus anchas con despreocupación. Iori respiró lento controlando la desaforada sensación asesina que lo embargaba, quería quemarlos a todos y al maldito lugar completo. Lo sentía contaminado. Deseó hacer arder todo el maldito edificio hasta las cenizas.

Se recostó contra el muro respirando profundo, ese absurdo pensamiento destructivo y radical era una irascible inducción a los susurros de la bestia. Había estado mucho tiempo bajo control y las recaídas eran intensas. Subió furtivo, con pasos felinos, pero antes de llegar a visualizar a sus enemigos, las voces bajas se hicieron entender.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos dejen vigilando este sitio? Llevamos cuatro días esperando y nada ha sucedido, nadie ha venido. Estoy harto de pasar días enteros aquí. – Sonó una voz gruesa pero juvenil. Continuando la conversación despreocupada.

– En serio te quejas mucho para ser el que más disfruta tomando duchas de bañera y usando la cocina en los dos últimos días. – Respondió el otro en tono cínico.

– Bueno pues ya me está aburriendo. – Bostezó. Iori había abandonado el sigilo, avanzando con calma los últimos escalones. Sus pensamientos hicieron eco con las voces de su maldición. Los mataría.  
Uno de los hombres se acercó a los instrumentos ya empolvados al fondo de la habitación.

– ¿Crees que se molesten si nos llevamos uno o dos cuando nos larguemos? – Preguntó sin percibir la forma de Iori saliendo de la penumbra en las escalas. Estiró la mano hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos el alto estuche Fender.

Una mano grande rodeo la muñeca del hombre de repente. La fuerza aplicada fue monstruosa y amenazó con romper el hueso. El hombre se giró alarmado desenfundando velozmente un arma con la mano libre, mientras llamaba "Mab" a su acompañante.

Iori desvió el cañón en un movimiento rápido, sintiendo la detonación tocar el hombro, rompiendo la tela y levantando un denso surco de sangre. Giró con violencia la muñeca del hombre que dio un chasquido al romperse, haciendo que el mercenario emitiera un grito de dolor. El arma del hombre giro metros lejos de ellos y Iori lo apresó en una llave inmovilizadora justo a tiempo para bloquear las dos detonaciones que realizaba el otro hombre desde el borde del balcón interno de la habitación.

El hombre maldijo a Iori entre gritos al impactar a su compañero y no a él. Se tomó un instante para apuntar a la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero iori ya había lanzado el cuerpo mal herido de mercenario contra él, haciendo que errara el disparo y buscará esquivar el impacto de la enorme masa que chocó con la borda del balcón y cayó abajo en un ruido estruendoso.

El segundo mercenario levanto el arma, pero esta quemo sus manos, ardiendo de repente al rojo vivo. Iori caminaba con parsimonia, en su mano parcialmente extendida danzaban flamas violetas y sus ojos refulgían con el deseo de la sangre. El hombre se levantó veloz desenfundando un Tanto con inscripciones que Iori reconoció y lo enervaron al punto del frenesí.

Gritó desaforado, iracundo, al atacar con un arco de fuego violeta que buscaba impactar al mercenario mayor. El hombre hizo un profesional bloqueo que corto tanto la piel de Iori como el fuego mismo, repeliendo el aire caliente, mientras las inscripciones en la cuchilla refulgían plateadas.

Iori gruñó furioso y ambas manos llamearon con intensidad. El hombre logró esquivar por poco los dos ataques que dejaban esquirlas ardientes tras cada movimiento, girando ante el último y saltando por el borde del balcón mientras una llamarada estallaba a su espalda. Iori le siguió sumergiéndose en la conflagración y cayendo en medio de las llamas violeta sobre el mercenario. La espalda del hombre crujió y este emitió un gruñido ahogado ante el peso del pelirrojo, mientras este levantaba su cabeza hacia atrás con la intención de desprenderla. El sonido no alcanzaba a elevarse, mientras con voz ronca, el mercenario llamaba por alguien.

Iori giró la cabeza con brusquedad y percibió a su espalda un movimiento veloz, proveniente de las escalas. El sonido metálico de un arma a punto de detonarse le alarmó y salto con un movimiento rapaz en dirección a la cocina, cubriéndose con la barra central. El arma se disparó en múltiples ocasiones, disipando una ráfaga de balas sobre sí. Gracias a su reacción un par de balas solo le rozaron la piel de manera superficial. La miríada de proyectiles chocó contra la madera clara de los estantes y los vidrios de las vitrinas, estallando todo en diminutos pedazos que llovían sobre su cabeza. El mármol macizo de la barra detuvo casi toda la ráfaga, protegiéndole. En el instante en que el ataque finalizó su violenta escupida, Iori avanzó con presteza en dirección a su enemigo.

El hombre había renunciado a cargar la Uzi y estaba desenfundando una segunda pistola mientras revelaba un Tanto igual al de su compañero, con inscripciones refulgentes. Iori lanzó una onda de fuego que el mercenario evadió cayendo al suelo, cortando esta por la mitad. El fuego se dispersó en una multiplicidad de chispas violetas, a través de las cuales Iori cayó en un ataque directo al cuello. El mercenario logró detonar la pistola justo antes de que su tráquea fuese aplastada por la descomunal fuerza del Yagami, impactando al pelirrojo cerca del cuello.

Iori gruñó cubriéndose la herida. Notando la perforación limpia en el musculo trapecio, entre el cuello y el hombro. Ardía con furia y sangró copiosamente.

Maldijo entre dientes, si esa bala hubiese impactado en la clavícula, habría perforado una arteria. Apretó la herida y sus manos brillaron con tonos magenta. Gruñó nuevamente ante la cauterización forzada y analizó a los hombres.

Eran mercenarios armados. Ninguno de ellos pertenecía a las fuerzas furtivas de los Yagami y eso le extrañó. Maldijo una vez más, no tenía tiempo que perder. Con aquel escandalo belicoso debió haber despertado la zona completa y los vecinos ya debían haber llamado a las fuerzas de seguridad y a la policía. Subió presuroso tomando con descuido el Bajo Fender en su estuche y la guitarra acústica más cercana. Su camisa estaba goteando sangre, pero hizo caso omiso. Vistió veloz su gabardina y abandono el apartamento.

El corredor estaba desierto, aunque sospechaba que algunos ojos, menos temerosos al tiroteo, debían estar posicionados en las mirillas de las puertas. Retorno al ascensor de carga y jadeo tomando aliento. Su brazo derecho palpitaba de dolor por el corte; aunque movía bien el brazo, desconocía su profundidad.

Los pisos cruzaron frente a su mirada ansiosa con una lentitud abismal. ¿Por qué demonios había sucios mercenarios en su departamento? Era posible que los Yagami hubiesen menguado tanto sus fuerzas como para contratar foráneos en vez de sus ninjas. Descartó la idea, aunque los Kusanagi hubiesen asesinado muchos de los agentes, aun existían una cantidad suficiente para esa y muchas más guerras. Pensó que posiblemente estarían con Takeshi o en algo más importante para sus planes.

El ascensor llego finalmente a la zona de parqueo y Iori salió presuroso atravesando la amplia calzada interna del sótano hasta la segunda salida, donde se internó en callejones cercanos perdiendo su forma en la oscuridad circundante. En la lejanía, una sirena de policía arribaba intermitente.

* * *

Le tomo tiempo recorrer la ciudad, pensando en evadir cualquier posible vigilante furtivo. Se sentía agotado de repente. Camino cansino por el pasillo sacando las llaves de antemano, pero freno un instante cuando lo vio.

Kyo estaba allí, sentado a un costado de la puerta con la espalda recostada al muro. Tenía las rodillas levantadas y los brazos que reposaban sobre estas, sostenían a su vez la cabeza gacha. Parecía dormir y se denotaba vulnerable. Iori giró el rostro inconsciente buscando enemigos donde no los había. Miró nuevamente a Kyo sintiendo una leve irritación con el castaño. Estaba herido y al que menos quería ver en aquel momento era a Kyo.

Se preguntó si el castaño llevaba mucho tiempo allí esperando y aparto con molestia aquella preocupación trivial. Caminó a la puerta extendiendo la llave en la cerradura. Kyo dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Kusanagi? ¿Te gusta dormir en los corredores? – Preguntó con cinismo y sequedad. Kyo se levantó de golpe, tambaleándose un instante contra el muro. Aún tenía atisbos de ebriedad.

– Te fuiste sin previo aviso. Llevo más de una hora esperando a que regresaras. –habló molesto al principio, luego quedamente, percibiendo el estuche largo a espaldas de Iori al entrar al departamento–. ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Preguntó cerrando la puerta.

– No tengo que informarte de cada maldito lugar al que voy. –descargó molesto los instrumentos sobre el sillón, soportando inmutable un leve espasmo de dolor en el brazo–. ¿O sí?

Kyo apretó los puños. No, no tenía por qué decirle nada, pero de todas maneras le enojaba sin razón alguna.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? – Preguntó tanteando al pelirrojo que lo miraba de soslayo.

– La mujer dijo lo que tenía que decir y no era necesario quedarme. – Respondió Iori dándole la espalda. Sentía como la sangre discurría por manga húmeda desde el hombro. La gabardina cubría bien las heridas, pero no lo suficiente. Kyo bajo la mirada absorto, sabía que Yagami estaba molesto.

– Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota. – Dijo finalmente con suavidad desviando la mirada al piso. Iori bufo con sorna.

– Me extrañaría que no lo hicieras Kusanagi. – Respondió entrando a la habitación. Kyo guardó silencio manteniendo la mirada sobre la baldosa. Denotó como cerca de su pie había una reducida esfera amorfa y granate, percibió un par de gotas más en la porcelana clara en dirección a donde estaba Iori. Era ¿Sangre?

En un momento de claridad posó la vista sobre los instrumentos en el sillón y reconoció el blanco estuche alargado de un bajo. Al costado interno de este habían rezagadas manchas de sangre. Sintió como un enojo intenso subía por su cuello. Caminó rápido a la habitación.

– Yagami. – Lo llamó con severidad. Casi con el mismo tono que usaba en los viejos tiempos, cuando el combate maduraba a términos peligrosos.

Iori estaba justo a punto de ingresar al cuarto de baño cuando Kyo lo frenó con brusquedad, tomándolo del hombro. La presión disparo una oleada de dolor soportable y Iori gruño rechazando la mano de Kyo.

– ¿Qué demonios quieres Kusanagi? – Habló cortante.

– Estas herido. –alzó la voz enojado–. ¿Te metiste a tu departamento consciente de que habría enemigos? – Preguntó con tono enervado.

– Y que si lo hice. No es tu maldito problema cada mínima cosa que haga. – Respondió agresivo.

– ¡Lo es maldición! –gritó Kyo perdiendo la calma, extendió las manos y apretó ambos hombros del pelirrojo–. Te arriesgas estúpidamente y no me dices nada al respecto. – Gruñó tirando del cuero de la gabardina, deslizando la prenda hasta los codos y revelando la camisa granate, con extensas manchas casi negras por la sangre. Iori lo empujó con furia haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. El impacto fue violento sobre Kyo e hizo que las heridas de Iori sangraran con ahínco bajo la tela manchada.

– Es mi maldito problema a donde voy Kusanagi y puedo encargarme de todos los enemigos que se atraviesen en mi camino. No creas que puedes definir por mí que puedo o no hacer. – Habló Iori cortante. Kyo lo miró conteniendo la cólera trepar por su cuello. Se acercó a Iori y en un movimiento rápido lo apretó por el hombro herido, haciéndole ceder un paso. Un truco sucio que Yagami había usado sobre él en otra ocasión. Iori cerró los dientes resintiendo el dolor.

– Dime entonces. Por qué permitiste que te hirieran de esa manera. –espetó aumentando la presión en la herida, incapaz de controlar la ira. Iori frunció el ceño ante el dolor, pero no cedió espacio alguno–. ¿Por qué demonios no confías en mi Yagami? – Preguntó con un tono enervado, casi dolido. No sabía cómo tratar con Iori, se sentía frustrado, confuso, preocupado y sobre todo muy enojado. No conocía otro método que no dispusiera de la fuerza para hacerse escuchar por el pelirrojo. Siempre se habían solventado de esa manera.

Miró a Iori directamente, sus ojos rojos no mostraban tregua alguna. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? Se preguntó. ¿Qué lo sentía por actuar como un inseguro chiquillo frente a lo que no debió tener importancia? ¿Qué le preocupaba mucho y que no le perdonaría el arriesgarse solo? Por qué demonios estaba mezclando una cosa con otra. Pensó irritado. Iori tomó con delicadeza la mano de Kyo, la fuerza aplicada le generó dolor al castaño.

– Qué demonios quieres de mi Kusanagi. – Espetó el pelirrojo, retirando lentamente el contacto de Kyo sobre su herida.

– No lo sé. –espetó Kyo permitiendo a Iori retirar su mano, pero sin ceder su posición. Se sentía sofocado–. No se cómo lidiar contigo Yagami. No se cómo hacer esto. –habló con la cabeza gacha. Iori soltó la mano de Kyo–. Me importas, y si, es mi maldito problema. Porque temo por tu maldita vida. Porque quiero saber qué piensas…quiero entenderte maldición. Quiero que confíes en mí y cuentes conmigo para mierdas como estas…– Habló alto, con torpes palabras cargadas de emoción y rabia. Palabras honestas y escupidas sin cuidado. Iori suspiró recordando la febril ebriedad de Kyo en el estudio de Alexander; enojado y desinhibido. Aunque ahora estaba seguro que no era el alcohol el que hablaba.

Deslizó la mano derecha hasta el cuello de Kyo enredando los dedos en sus cabellos castaños y atrayendo la cabeza de este sobre su hombro libre. Posó la mejilla entre los mechones desordenados y escucho la respiración del Kusanagi regularse tras varios segundos en silencio. Sus corazones palpitaban acelerados por la cercanía.

– Estoy bien. No es nada serio. – Habló con suavidad. Comprendía bien el temor de Kyo. Sabía bajo que peso caminaba el castaño por aquel sendero que no pidió en ningún sentido. Pero aun así le era imposible no impacientarse con ese idiota Kusanagi.

Kyo se irguió rodeando la mano de Iori con la suya, hasta que ambas reposaron a la altura de su cuello.

– Déjame curar tus heridas. – Puntualizo ya con triste serenidad.

– Eres terrible en eso. – Respondió Iori con una sonrisa leve y cansina.

– No te busques más heridas de las que tienes Yagami. – Acotó Kyo molesto. Ambos sonrieron incómodos sabiendo que ahora sus comentarios no terminaban en agresiones.

* * *

Kyo desabrochó con delicadeza cada botón de la camisa granate de Iori, retirando los parches oscuros y pastosos de tela plegada a la piel. La deslizó a los lados apreciando la desnudez pálida, contrastante con la sangre.

– Lástima. Era una bonita camisa. – Dijó Kyo despreocupado.

– ¿Te parece? – Agregó Iori con tono provocador.

Kyo ignoró el comentario enfocándose con seriedad en las heridas. Limpiando y vendando primero el alargado corte en el brazo. Aplicando crema en la quemadura auto infligida cerca al cuello, mientras daba un gesto de desaprobación en el proceso. Finalmente se centró en la herida abierta del hombro, que aun sangraba por momentos.

Disfrutó la tensión muscular de Iori ante el ardor del medicamento y envolvió con delicadeza el hombro, cruzando las vendas por el torso y apretando lo suficiente para presionar la herida. Antes de finalizar el vendaje admiró un momento de su buen trabajo, discurriendo casi inconsciente las manos a través del pecho desnudo del pelirrojo. Sintiendo su piel tibia, levemente humedecida por el sudor.

Percibió la mirada carmesí de Iori que lo había observado en silencio todo ese tiempo. Su expresión lujuriosa pero calma. Evadió su propia excitación repentina y jaló la venda para asegurarla, pero la mano de Iori ya se había extendido hasta tocar su rostro, deslizando los dedos hasta su cuello y enredándolos en el cabello del castaño una vez más, con una atracción brusca.

El beso fue inminente y apasionado, con una respuesta automática de Kyo, el cual sometió al pelirrojo bajo su peso. Sus bocas de lenguas danzantes se exploraron con urgencia hasta que Iori giró con fuerza, revirtiendo la posición. Kyo sintió un leve pánico al recordar lo que habían hecho allí la noche anterior y la promesa de Iori de finalizar el acto completo en la siguiente ocasión. Aquel temor se mezcló indiferenciado con el intenso deseo de poseer a Iori. El pelirrojo bajó la lengua húmeda por el cuello de Kyo y este ciño su espalda con fuerza, apreciando como las vendas del hombro caían por el movimiento y una mancha oscura, dejaba discurrir rebeldes gotas de sangre.

– Estas herido. No deberíamos hacer es…– Habló con cierto estupor, pero Iori lo silencio con un beso invasivo.

– No es nada. – Susurro el pelirrojo lamiendo la oreja de Kyo y disfrutando el estremecimiento que esto causo en el castaño. Kyo retomo con ahínco el contacto tras la sensación explosiva, deseando herir a Iori en el acto. Desequilibró al pelirrojo posicionándose sobre él en un movimiento agresivo. Se besaron una vez más con pasión desbordante hasta que Kyo notó la prominente mancha de sangre sobre la sabana.

Se detuvo jadeando sobre Iori. Lo quería dentro de sí y a la vez deseaba estar dentro de él. Gruñó avergonzado ante aquel pensamiento indecente, aquella ansia incontrolada.

– Es suficiente. Estas sangrando…– Habló con la intención de levantarse, pero Iori se lo impidió, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacía si, revirtiendo la posición ventajosa.

– Eso no lo decides tú, Kusanagi. – Refutó agresivo presionando entre las piernas de Kyo con su cadera, mientras el hombro casi desvendado, sangraba dejando hilos de sangre sobre la piel. El castaño sintió como la rigidez de ambos presiona casi dolorosa.

Un sonido en la sala los detuvo un momento y ambos observaron en dirección a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Las voces de Benimaru y Kaoru se alzaron ininteligibles al acercarse a la sala. Iori deslizó su mano por el vientre de Kyo hasta ingresar bajo su pantalón, sintiendo la excitación del castaño ceñirse sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Kyo dio un respingo sonrojado y le prohibió a Iori proseguir. Encanalizado y enojado, alejó la mano del pelirrojo de un tirón, sintiendo su erección latente. No iba a hacer nada teniendo a su amigo y a la prometida de Yagami tras esa maldita puerta.

– Tu cuerpo es más sincero que tú, Kusanagi.

– Cállate. – Gruñó Kyo apartándolo de sí. Iori sonrió molesto permitiéndole escapar, limpiando los surcos de sangre con las vendas desmarañadas mientras Kyo se acercaba a la puerta organizando un poco su ropa desordenada.

Intento escuchar a través de la puerta pero al no percibir nada, la entreabrió con suavidad para no llamar la atención. Consideraba la posibilidad de salir de allí sin ser visto.

Vio a Kaoru y a Benimaru silenciosos, muy cerca el uno del otro en el corredor a espaldas del sillón. El rubio tocaba con delicadeza la mejilla acalorada de la chica en un gesto digno de un Play Boy. La joven retrocedió anonadada hasta chocar contra el sillón y Benimaru se acercó con una seriedad incitante, ciñéndose un poco a la chica. La joven que parecía haber descubierto un nuevo tono de piel rojizo, cerró los ojos nerviosa, pero sin oponerse a la cercanía.

El rubio acercó el rostro al de ella, apreciando a través de sus cabellos negros, el estuche blanco de un bajo Fender y detuvo su avance. Posó el rostro sobre el hombro de la chica sintiendo su delicado aroma floral mezclado con el amaderado olor del licor que había bebido. Pensó entre la ebriedad la clase de locura que había estado a punto de hacer y con Iori en el departamento. Susurró un "lo siento" a la joven y se irguió discurriendo su cabello hacia atrás, ensanchando una sonrisa encantadora.

– Es mejor que descanses. –expreso con voz apenada y se extrañó ante la mirada dubitativa de la chica–. Es tarde creó que dormiré en el sillón. – Acotó desviando la vista, controlando el impulso que lo instaba a continuar.

Kaoru asintió nerviosa aterrizando la situación, sin palabras, retrocediendo en dirección a su habitación.

– Buenas noches. – Dijo con voz casi inaudible y se retiró presurosa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Iori al ver que Kyo continuaba en la puerta sin moverse. Kyo sonrió divertido y cerró la puerta con delicadeza, dejando a Benimaru solo, recostado sobre el espaldar del sillón, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras el cabello le caía desordenado sobre los hombros. Todo un gesto contrito de culpabilidad.

– Nada. Creo que no poder salir de aquí. – Espetó molesto en voz baja.

– ¿Entonces piensas continuar lo que dejamos a medias? – Indagó Iori con sonrisa lasciva. Arrancando las vendas restantes, ya manchadas. Kyo lo miró resentido, sabía que lo estaba provocando adrede. Se acercó hasta Yagami que yacía sentado al borde de la cama y arrastro nuevamente el kit de primeros auxilios, tomando vendas limpias.

– Hay que curar nuevamente la herida, idiota. – Dijo dominante en voz baja, limpiando la copiosa sangre y enrollando una nueva venda en silencio.

Iori cerró los ojos sintiendo el cálido tacto de las manos de Kyo, mucho más brusco en esta ocasión. Quería centrarse en él y sosegar completamente el ulular de voces que lo atacaban ante la cercanía del Kusanagi. En el contacto anterior de sus cuerpos, la excitación y el deseo habían aplacado los rugidos que exigían la sangre del castaño, diluyéndolos paulatinamente entre sus propios deseos, que urgían por poseerlo. En esta ocasión no había diferencia, pero ver su deseo transmutado en un anhelo de sangre, le excitaba. Y saber que eran las voces Orochi las que influían en ello, lo enfurecía.

Kyo apretó con ahínco el vendaje y finalizó la curación por segunda vez.

– Ya vas aprendiendo. – Acotó Iori resistiendo la pulsión de tocarlo mientras las voces lo instaban a herir al castaño.

– Se más de lo que imaginas. – Respondió petulante. Iori sonrió con desdén.

Kyo ingresó al cuarto de baño y se lavó exhaustivamente las manchas de sangre. Al ver las heridas que le recordaban la sangre derramada por su padre y temer por la vida del maldito bastardo que no parecía importarle ni un poco su seguridad, le invadió un sosegado temor. Se estregó con renovada intensidad mientras el tinte rojo discurría por el lavado. Sintió un enorme desasosiego ante los giros que pudiesen acaecer sobre ellos, sobre todos los que ahora eran. Respiró profundo diluyendo esa sensación, viéndola reemplazada por Iori, por su nueva y liada relación.

Salió a la habitación y apreció como el pelirrojo reposaba apacible con los ojos cerrados sobre el almohadón. Se acercó con cautela, dudando. Dormir con Iori de manera casual bajo esos nuevos términos entre ellos, le revolvía algo por dentro. Un orgullo perdido, un paso más allá en la perdición, pensó divertido ante el melodrama de lo simple que era la cuestión.

– Ya puedes estar casi seguro de que no intentare matarte mientras duermes. ¿No Kusanagi? – Preguntó Iori con tono socarrón, sin moverse. Kyo bufo molesto en respuesta y se acostó sin más cuestionamientos en el lado que daba al ventanal.

Ambos compartieron el espacio en silencio, sin tocarse. Kyo reparó en lo difícil que seguía siendo para ambos compartir momentos de calma y lo natural que les era ocultarse problemas. Cuando miró a Iori, después de mucho rato de no conciliar el sueño, este yacía profundamente dormido. Se notaba agotado. La sangre que había perdido no había sido poca.

Rozó el hombro de Iori, cruzando por la herida cerca al cuello para finalmente subir hasta su mejilla y discurrir los cabellos desordenados. Apreció el rostro calmo de rasgos severos a pesar de estar dormido, sintiendo una calidez tenue en su pecho. Dejó caer la mano hasta posarla sobre las sabanas tibias. No quería razonar aquel sentimiento que Iori despertaba en él. No quería nombrar nada de lo que había entre ellos y especialmente, no deseaba pensar en cómo acabaría todo.

Ambos hombres durmieron a pocos centímetros sin hacer contacto.

* * *

El castaño caminó aperezado fuera de la habitación, el amanecer era muy reciente y el alba ya filtraba visos lila en el cielo. Vio a Benimaru recostado en el barandal del balcón, fumando con la puerta abierta. El frío de la mañana ingresaba indemne a la casa. Dudó por un momento. Había dormido poco y no estaba de humor para considerar salir de allí sigilosamente, como si su presencia en el lugar fuese algo malo. Hizo caso omiso de la cuestión, después de lo sucedido en el bar le cansaba la idea de ocultar algo tan obvio para Nikaido. Aquella estupidez en el Illusion no se repetiría.

– Es raro verte fumar. – Habló Kyo desde el dintel hasta posar los brazos en el helado borde metálico del balcón. Benimaru hizo un gesto de ofrecimiento sin sorprenderse mucho ante la presencia de Kyo, el castaño se negó. Apreciaron con calma el amanecer entre los sonidos incansables del exterior. La vida urbana siempre en movimiento.

– No sabía que ya dormías con Yagami. – Espetó Benimaru con dejo cínico sin mirar al castaño. Aunque su cercanía mutua ya no se le volvía un hecho molesto, aun le era difícil pensar en ellos dos bajo esos términos. Dio una bocanada profunda al cigarrillo. Kyo hizo caso omiso al comentario, no le importaba, no de él, no si solo era uno.

– Bueno, yo no sabía que ya intentabas ese tipo de acercamientos con la joven Yagami. – Esbozo una sonrisa divertida ante la rigidez que se apodero del rubio.

– De que mierda hablas. Como puedes creer que me voy a interesar por una chiquilla de una familia demente como la Yagami. Y menos si es la prometida del psico mayor. – Refutó casi nervioso, a la defensiva. Kyo rio por lo bajo y el rubio irritado, al verse cayendo en la provocación, lanzó la colilla al vacío y entró a la sala.

En la mesa central reposaban un par de pocillos con té humeante, unos que no estaban allí minutos antes. Kaoru daba la espalda a la barra desde la cocina, depositando la tetera humeante en un costado del mesón, alargando aquella simple acción para no mirarlos.

Había escuchado las palabras del rubio y aunque lo considero justo y conveniente, no comprendía por que se sentía decepcionada, casi dolida. Era su culpa por pensar en cosas erradas e innecesarias.

– Creo que se lo has dejado muy claro. – Acotó Kyo tomando uno de los pocillos alargados y bebiendo de él. Benimaru suspiro cansino y gruño un "cállate" resistiendo la necesidad de disculparse con la chica sin razón alguna. Ya luego hablaría con ella a solas y pensaría que decirle.

Iori salió fuera de la habitación en medio de un bostezo corto. Lanzó a Kyo un móvil que este atrapo ágilmente en el aire.

– Tu maldito celular estaba sonando. – dijo resentido.

– He Yagami, te extrañamos en la velada. – Sonrió socarrón el rubio, pero abandonando el tema al detallar los vendajes en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. No se atrevía a preguntar, pero los detalló con extraña desconfianza. ¿Había estado luchando?

– Dudo que quieras saberlo Nikaido. – Dijo Yagami leyendo la expresión del rubio. Había cierta descarada jocosidad en su tono de voz, acompañada con una mirada rápida y atrevida en dirección a Kyo. Benimaru observó escandalizado al castaño, ante la clase de intimidad que podía existir entre ellos dos.

– NO, definitivamente no quiero saberlo. – Puntualizó rehuyendo al tema y tomó asiento en la poltrona. Kyo tenso las mandíbulas en un gesto contrito, mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba despreocupado en dirección a la cocina. El maldito infeliz era un experto evadiendo indagaciones.

El teléfono vibró entre sus manos. Deslizándose sobre la pantalla la palabra King. Kyo respondió con amabilidad, apartando la cuestión y evadiendo las miradas cuestionantes de Benimaru, quien parecía no superar la escena.

– Hola Kyo. –sonó la voz ronca de la mujer. Parecía haber despertado recientemente por la languidez en sus palabras–. Amelie me ha llamado. – Bostezó de repente.

– Lo siento…Amelie, me comento que le era imposible reunirse con ustedes mañana. Según ella deberían verse hoy mismo y por la emoción en su voz, parece ser algo urgente. Te enviare más tarde la ubicación y la hora para que estés atento a ello. Supongo que no tienen problema con reunirse hoy ¿O sí? – Preguntó con tono perezoso.

– No. Estaremos atentos a tu llamada. – Puntualizó enérgico. King asintió bajo otro bostezo. Colgó la llamada emocionado, algo empezaba a girar a su favor.

Apreció como Iori se acercaba a la chica con cara de pocos amigos, diciéndole algo con aire dominante. La joven en vez de reaccionar indignada, sonrió con dulzura y entregó en las manos del pelirrojo un té caliente, con humo danzante. La expresión de Iori se suavizó de repente con agrado y la joven se vio complacida ante aquel cambio de humor.

Benimaru y Kyo Kusanagi observaron la escena en silencio. Dentro de ambos hombres se revolvió de repente un gran recelo.


	31. Bajo Sospecha

La mañana finalizó entre sorbos de té, trozos de tamagoyaki y un poco de arroz preparados por Kaoru con los improvisados ingredientes de la dispensa. Entre un bocado y otro fluyo una charla casual en la que Kyo indagó acerca de la reunión que había abandonado precipitadamente.  
Benimaru aprovecho el abordaje del tema para comentar en tono divertido que, si a Kaoru no le iba bien como abnegada esposa, podría dedicarse a la vida artística. Prometiéndole incluso con aire socarrón, que él mismo podría ser su manager y así podría librarse de ese karma de los Yagami.  
Luego de un magnifico lanzamiento de palillos, que el rubio atajo en el aire muy cerca de su cabeza, la chica se disculpó apenada por su terrible reacción indecente. Kyo y Benimaru rieron divertidos mientras la joven recuperaba la compostura.  
Iori se levantó de la mesa, agradeciendo la comida con un gesto liviano de la cabeza.

– Es mejor estar listos pronto. Cuando esa mujer llame, saldremos sin perder tiempo. – Habló con tono autoritario, abandonando la sala. Kyo se paró de la poltrona con una repentina ansiedad, algo dentro de él se revolvía con enorme expectativa ante aquella reunión.

– Gracias por la comida. – Sonrió a Kaoru. Sus dulces facciones que parecían cargar una tristeza imborrable, se amenizaron regresando la sonrisa. Kyo pensó en lo hermosa que era, tan contrastante y dócil a la primera vez que la vio. Apreció a Benimaru algo tenso y dejo a ambos solos en silencio.  
Una quietud incomoda se plantó entre la chica y el rubio. Su aire pesaroso había retornado a la normalidad mientras observaba abstraída un calendario decorado que reposaba sobre el costado derecho de la cocina.

– Siento lo de anoche, fui un poco…– Habló con cautela el rubio. Kaoru apreció la incomodidad que lo rondaba, se denotaba casi inseguro, algo muy opuesto a su forma generalizada de comportarse.

– Esta bien Señor Nikaido. –se irguió recogiendo los platos de la mesita–. El licor suele hacer eso en las personas. – Acotó con aire conformista, triste. Quitándole importancia al asunto.  
"Señor" Pensó Benimaru escocido.

– Déjame ayudarte. – Agregó tomando un plato pequeño de la mesita, pero la joven lo retiró con delicadeza de sus manos.

– Esta bien, puedo hacerlo sola. – Habló con firmeza y al rubio le dio la impresión de que se refería a otra cuestión.  
De nuevo en el mismo punto ¿no? Eres un imbécil, se refuto mentalmente Benimaru.

La tela granate de la camisa Armani, manchada y desgarrada, se elevó con lentitud. La expresión de desagrado de Yagami no se hizo esperar mientras apreciaba su nueva prenda hecha añicos. Tendría que ir nuevamente a un molesto centro comercial y comprar esta vez algo más que una camisa.  
La desechó junto a los residuos sanguinolentos con que Kyo había curado sus heridas, apreciando por un instante como el castaño parecía haber mejorado en la práctica, aunque las vendas estaban todas holgadas al despertar.  
Kyo ingresó a la habitación, siendo recibido por una toalla que se precipitaba a su cara y que atrapó en el aire.

– Tu primero Kusanagi. – Espetó Iori airado, mientras observaba las ropas de visos cálidos y tallas estrechas, poco agradables a su gusto. Tomó del closet la más holgada y minimalista dejándola caer sobre la cama.  
Kyo aprovechó el turno cedido entrando en el cuarto de baño. Por su mente cruzó fugaz la idea de compartir aquel espacio con Iori, pero se refuto al instante semejante insensatez.

Su baño fue refrescante y corto, no quería demorar mucho. Su mente estaba viajado al encuentro con aquella mujer, simulando posibilidades. Al acercarse a la puerta escucho la voz de Iori, su tono rígido parecía dirigido a alguien diferente a los que moraban en la casa. Discurrió la puerta un par de centímetros con extrema delicadeza y escuchó el final de la conversación.

– …quiero todas las ubicaciones pronto. Y no esperes explicaciones, no es tu trabajo cuestionarme Saito. Infórmame cuando las obtengas. – Puntualizó colgando la llamada.  
Kyo abrió la puerta de golpe simulando una salida despreocupada y caminó al interior de la habitación, deteniéndose frente a las coloridas prendas que colgaban dentro del closet.

Iori apreció la parcial desnudes del castaño aplacando el enojo repentino ante la llamada del ninja. Por la espalda amplia y desnuda de Kyo se deslizaban lánguidas gotas de agua, generando surcos curveados en las cicatrices claras.

La mano fría de Iori palpó la piel del castaño desde el cuello hasta el límite de la toalla, discurriendo la humedad entre sus dedos. Kyo sitió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando los labios de Iori rozaron su cabello hasta llegar a su oreja.

– Vístete antes de que considere algo más contigo, sin importar quienes estén aquí. – Habló el pelirrojo con una naturalidad contrastante a su tacto. Los músculos de Kyo se tensaron dejando deslizar nuevas gotas por el derrier. Iori sonrió complacido con la reacción y corrió la otra puerta del closet, dejándolo abierto de par en par–. Son todas tuyas Kusanagi. – Agregó con dejo cínico, refiriéndose a las variadas ropas de tallas inferiores.

– Y yo pensaba que cuadraban mejor en tu ajustado estilo. – Respondió Kyo socarrón, alivianando la tensión sexual entre ambos. Iori bufó parcialmente indignado e ingreso al cuarto de baño.

Kyo observó con severidad el celular de Iori reposando sobre la mesita de noche. Un espía como Saito, bajo la situación actual, no se comunicaría con su señor más de una vez con el mismo número, así que le era inútil considerar revisar el registro. Su mejor opción era Benimaru si quería que el hombre accediera a hablar con él.  
Un suspiro lento escapo del castaño. No sabía que estaba buscando Iori, pero aquel terrible presentimiento relacionado a ello, no dejaba de perseguirlo. Tenía que averiguar de algún modo que significaban aquellas "ubicaciones".

* * *

La llamada llegó con puntualidad a mitad de la tarde. Kyo había estado hablando con Benimaru en el balcón, su insistente intención de contactarse con Saito no le generaba mucha confianza al rubio, que se denotaba algo reticente. A pesar de acceder a ayudarle con la cuestión, no parecía nada conforme con la poca información que Kyo le compartía.

Iori y Kaoru se habían enfrascado en una conversación extensa acerca de las posibilidades que la chica consideraba dentro del clan Yagami y su reacia seguridad acerca de los potenciales simpatizantes dentro del clan, que aun consideraban a Iori como su líder legítimo. Ella insistía en que juntos podrían generar una desestabilidad interna, para menguar la influencia de Takeshi sobre el conclave. Aseguraba que al hacer eso, muchos de los Yagami podrían oponerse a su liderazgo y así él podría acorralar a los culpables de todo. El pelirrojo no parecía muy a gusto con la idea, ya que consideraba que la traición Yagami a los principios de su legado como parte del sello de Orochi había sido masiva, pero se guardó esa apreciación y escuchó cauteloso los argumentos de la joven, que no estaban faltos de veracidad.

Al abandonar el departamento rumbo al destino dispuesto por el contacto de King, Benimaru se apartó del grupo bajo la excusa de tener asuntos pendientes; no sin antes hacer prometer a Kyo, que este debía informarle sobre las conclusiones de aquel encuentro y darle a entender al castaño con cómplices gestos, que iba a gestionar su petición con Saito.

Iori y Kaoru ya se habían adelantado en un taxi cuando Kyo se subió a la moto. Frotó con delicadeza su ojo izquierdo, el enfoque borroso de este le agotaba la vista, aunque cada día parecía ser más imperceptible. Miró cabizbajo a la nada, recordando a su padre, a Yuki y a todos los Kusanagi victimas de aquella traición. Era una marca que lo seguiría por siempre y le impediría olvidar sus pérdidas. Sonrió con triste orgullo y deslizó el casco sobre su cabeza.  
La moto arrancó veloz rugiendo a su paso.

* * *

La reunión se llevó a cabo en un restaurante llamado Tofuya Ukai, ubicado en un extenso jardín de pasajes estrechos bajo la torre de Tokyo. Su ingreso al lugar fue guiado por un hombre mayor de porte elegante, lleno de gestos serviles que se presentó a sí mismo como Yotaro Himura.  
Caminaron bajo el sol caído de la tarde por senderos de piedra que parecían retornar en el tiempo, antiguo bastión de memorias contrastando con la moderna estructura de la torre. Los arboles cubrían sus cabezas con lluvias hojarascas llenas de colores otoñales.

Frenaron frente a un puente de madera roja que daba a un Kiosuku empotrado sobre un lago circundante.  
Una mujer de cabellos ocaso claro, rasgos pulidos y ojos oscuros, les aguardaba sentada al fondo del espacio redondo. Era dueña de una belleza única, híbrida, iluminada por una sonrisa casi tentadora.

A los costados del puente dos hombres de traje negro y complexión grande aguardaban silenciosos bajo una tarde fría.  
La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles ingresar mientras cruzaba mudas palabras lejanas con el hombre de gafas. Este pasó al lado de ellos haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se llevó consigo a los guardaespaldas.

– Por fin conozco a los famosos compañeros de mi querida mon amie. –ensancho la sonrisa–. Por favor tomen asiento. –convidó la mujer con un gesto estilizado de la mano–. Yo soy Amelie y es un gusto conocerlos. – Inclinó sutilmente la cabeza con aire elegante.

– El gusto es nuestro. –respondió Kyo con decencia–. Agradecemos que accedieras a ayudarnos. Ella sonrió con maternal humildad.

– Los amigos de mi querida King, son mis amigos. –agregó rozando con delicadeza un pocillo redondo con restos de pétalos en su interior, dando una particular mirada curiosa a Kaoru–. A ti querida no te conozco. – Acotó con amable cautela.

– Soy Kaoru…Yagami señorita. – Apuntó la chica haciendo una sutil reverencia cargada de etiqueta.

– Yagami. Comprendo. –hizo una pausa apartando a un costado el pocillo y posando las manos en posición centrada, cruzando sus estilizadas uñas de matices dorados–. Supongo que no desean más rodeos frente al tema y ansían saber cómo puedo ayudarlos. – Indagó cruzando las miradas expectantes de sus tres invitados.

– Exacto. –apuntó Iori menos amistoso–. Que es lo que puede decirnos al respecto.

– Bueno como ya saben solo soy una humilde acompañante. Pero a una dama en mi posición se le facilita dialogar con los varones. He asistido ya a varias reuniones y eventos en los últimos meses. Claro que no todas tienen rumores con respecto a sus intereses, pero algunas sí que los tenían. –pausó con brevedad para analizar a Iori con algo de descaro–. Los Yagami han estado en boca de varios personajes influyentes durante un buen tiempo. Incluso sin ser partícipes de todas aquellas congregaciones. –respiró profundo con un leve toque pesaroso–. Todo empezó con un supuesto traspaso de tierras. Al parecer a los caballeros que compartían un par de bebidas conmigo en ese momento, les molestaba de sobremanera que su familia perdiera cierto control sobre algunas acciones de la banca en el sector privado, y que curiosamente estas hayan pasado a beneficiar con creces a los Yagami. Una familia que, según ellos, no tendría mayor capital inversor como para incursionar en las macro empresas. Aseguraban con creciente indignación que aquella familia estaba negociando con el gobierno ciertas influencias. En esas noches todo parecía ser un tema público, no había mucha clandestinidad en esas serias especulaciones y bueno, a pesar de lo poco que yo podía entender sobre toda esa cuestión, tras unos tragos, siempre había gente que necesitaba desahogar algunas indignantes cuestiones. – Sonrió una vez más con un encanto embrujante.

– ¿Los Yagami estuvieron haciendo transacciones de tierras y de acciones en la banca? – Preguntó Iori lentamente. Nada de ello le había sido informado y tanto él como a ambas manos regidoras del clan debían presentar su consentimiento ante la propuesta. La administración Yagami era manejada por diferentes miembros de importancia burocrática y profesionales en el tema. Pero la decisión final ante cualquier movimiento económico debía tomarla el cónclave Yagami bajo la autorización del lider. Estaba seguro que aquellos rumores sobre la incapacidad del clan para incursionar en negocios de macro economía eran ciertos, o lo habían sido para él hasta hace poco. Recordó la pérdida del Magatama y su posterior recuperación. Desde aquel incidente con la reliquia, algo que nadie parecía tener muy claro, el clan había depuesto de su presencia para varias decisiones que él mismo consideró, quizás erradamente, triviales. El contacto con la familia se había limitado a un ocasional informativo proveniente de la mano derecha, y aunque eso acrecentó su comodidad, pudo haber propiciado aquellos actos a sus espaldas.

– ¿Estás diciendo que ellos invirtieron en el sector privado y el gobierno accedió a pasar poderes por sobre otros accionistas? – Preguntó Kaoru complementando la indagación de Iori.

– Eso parece. La verdad yo no comprendo mucho del asunto, pero mi benefactor me dio a entender que así era cuando le pregunte cual era el revuelo entre aquellas personas con respecto a los Yagami. –paso el cabello tras la oreja con una delicadeza solo femenina–. Pero ese era solo el comienzo. Luego vinieron los rumores sobre un ejército privado y las terribles especulaciones de mafias relacionadas a ellos. Eso sí que generó un ambiente tenso. Luego de eso las reuniones pasaron a tener un toque clandestino. Ya nadie hablaba mucho al respecto y la zona privada era inaccesible. Recuerdo no haber sido invitada a algunas reuniones posteriores, ya que mi benefactor parecía molesto ante la prohibición. Aunque regreso a cierta normalidad tiempo después. – Inclinó la cabeza jugando con sus uñas.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido en el último mes? – Preguntó Kyo ansioso.

– Normalidad es una palabra sobrevalorada en estos ámbitos...recientemente, en el último mes, asistieron personajes de lo más extraños. Unos monjes bastante particulares por ejemplo. Recuerdo haber bromeado con varios hombres en la zona de cocteles sobre la posibilidad de exorcizar la corrupción política y a pesar de que rieron con agrado, había un aire pesado por su presencia. Los rumores fueron cortados de raíz desde su llegada. –hizo una pausa suspirando intrigada–. Últimamente mi benefactor ha sido solicitado para muchas reuniones de ese talante en lo que va del mes. En la reunión más reciente incluso logre ver a un miembro de su famosa familia. Entro muy tarde, ya finalizando la velada. La mitad de su rostro tenía una quemadura terrible, pero nadie se atrevió a rumorear al respecto. Me dio la impresión de que había miedo en los presentes. – Puntualizó apartando las manos de la mesa.

El silencio inundó el Kiosaku, dejando solo el ondear del agua y el bramido apagado del follaje hambriento contra el viento.

– Era Takeshi. – Habló Kaoru con tono apagado, casi compungido. Amelie la observó empática, sin entender su repentina tristeza.

– King dijo que podrías ayudarnos. ¿Cómo exactamente? – Preguntó Iori expectante. La mujer sonrió casi triunfal.

– Bueno cada parlamentario o ejecutivo invitado a las veladas, tiene derecho a llevar consigo hasta dos sirvientes. Hace ya varias reuniones he tenido mis diferencias con uno de ellos y he logrado convencer a mi Benefactor de cambiarlo. Aun no parece haber elegido su reemplazo y pensé que sería una excelente oportunidad de infiltrar a alguno de ustedes a la siguiente reunión que será mañana mismo, en horario nocturno. –

– Ire yo. – Puntualizó Kyo de manera apresurada. Iori lo miró con recelo a punto de negarse.

– Eres el anterior líder del clan Yagami. Como mínimo algunos te reconocerán, eso sin contar a los miembros de la familia…no hay manera de que pases desapercibido. Tu apariencia de por si es bastante llamativa en todo sentido. –cortó Kyo antes de que el pelirrojo refutara–. Yo por otro lado tengo muchas maneras de verme común. Agregando esto a que los Yagami no se esperarían jamás al líder Kusanagi de sirviente en una velada burocrática. – Sonrió prepotente.

– Eso suena razonable. – Agregó la hermosa mujer compartiendo la sonrisa del castaño, en su mirada algo refulgió con creciente interés.

– Es demasiado arriesgado. Si por alguna razón llegan a reconocerte, estarías en medio de una cantidad de enemigos que no podrías manejar. – Acotó Iori autoritario, negándose ante la idea.

– Por un lado, Yagami, te sorprenderías de lo bien que se cuidarme solo. Por otro lado, cuento con todos ustedes por si estalla algún conflicto inmanejable, aunque dudo mucho que algo pueda salir mal. No es que vaya a estar conversando amistosamente o provocando a algún Yagami. – Espetó Kyo algo divertido ante la rotunda negativa de Iori.

– Yo deseo ir. –alzó la voz Kaoru–. Por favor permítame acompañarlos. –miró con suplicante urgencia a la mujer que guardaba silencio entretenida con los dos hombres–. Yo sabré si los miembros Yagami que asistan al lugar, podrían ser nuestros potenciales aliados. Aparte. –miró a Iori–. Tanto el señor Kusanagi como yo estamos bien enterados de la situación y sabremos qué información puede ser valiosa y como conseguirla. – Puntualizó con una resolución que no aceptaba negativas.

– Ella tiene un excelente punto. –apoyó Kyo triunfal. Iori gruñó poco convencido–. ¿Puedes hacer eso? – Le preguntó el castaño a Amelie que miraba con aire pensativo a la chica.

– Puedo pedirle a mi benefactor que me permita a mí, una acompañante femenina. Aunque me temo que eso deberé solicitarlo como un favor especial esta noche. – Agregó con picardía sensual la mujer, sonriéndole a la chica. Kaoru enrojeció de repente agradeciendo con una reverencia.

– Bueno, ya está dicho. El plan me parece sólido. – Acotó Kyo enérgico. Le emocionaba la idea de hacer espionaje en la cara de sus enemigos. Iori guardó un silencio hosco ante lo limitadas que eran sus opciones. Había algo en aquella mujer que no llegaba a convencerlo.

– Te recomiendo practicar tus mejores modales. A mi benefactor le agrada mucho el porte servil de occidente. Les enviaré a primera hora mañana donde encontrarnos para los preparativos. –se dirigió a Kyo y a Kaoru con voz cantarina–. No se preocupe señor Yagami, sus amigos estarán en buenas manos. – Acotó dedicando una sonrisa preciosa a Iori, quien guardo un silencio hosco y enfrentó la mirada carismática de la mujer.

No confiaba en la situación. Si a aquella reunión no asistían enviados Yagami si no Takeshi en persona. Era impredecible la reacción que podría tener Kyo al verlo, como poco probable que no fuese reconocido por este. Y si el gobierno estaba detrás de todo eso, sería como entregar a Kyo en bandeja de plata.  
Miró al castaño que asentía despreocupado ante algunas explicaciones superficiales de los preparativos. Imaginar a Kyo doblegado por sus enemigos le enervó. Si en algún momento Kyo fuese a morir por la mano de alguien, sería la suya y no de una manera tan estúpida.

Las voces que solían ser un eco lejano se elevaron repentinas y Iori sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Mantuvo la postura erguida sin dar testimonio alguno del dolor. No quería llamar la atención de sus acompañantes, enfrascados en preámbulos.

Su nombre fue pronunciado por una miríada de voces lejanas, desde el este. Iori giró el rostro sintiendo su respiración en vilo, obstruida. El lago que se extendía bajo coloridos tapices de hojas ocre y peces koi se tornó en una brea oscura y viscosa. El paisaje desnudo su manto a manifestaciones deformadas de la naturaleza. El Kiosaku desapareció al igual que sus acompañantes y por un instante casi pudo sentir la brea helada de lo que ahora era una ciénaga, bajo sus pies.  
Del centro de aquella laguna de densa oscuridad emergió un cuerpo, tan blanco como un cadáver reflejando la luz lunar. El cuerpo inanimado extendió los brazos de forma casi antinatural y en su pecho se dibujaron grabados oscuros mientras su forma se asemejaba cada vez más a la encarnación de Orochi. El ser, que emitía un brillo pálido y dorado flotó fuera del pantano y sus ojos se abrieron brillantes como soles helados. De la densa oscuridad de la ciénaga se elevaron millares de manos que intentaban alcanzar a la deidad. Un millón de voces brotaron en crescendo bajo suplica y deseo. De aquel mar de ruegos se desprendió un tenue tono violeta como el fuego Yagami. Orochi abrió su boca brillante pronunciando palabras que Iori no pudo entender.  
Iori sintió como su cuerpo caía en un sopor profundo y el impacto de su realidad tambaleándose ante la falta de aire lo dragó de regreso al kiosaku.

– Yagami... Yagami. ¿Sucede algo? –escuchó la voz de Kyo muy cerca y levantó la vista para apreciar el rostro casi severo del castaño–. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño con tono rígido mientras le empujaba un poco el hombro. Iori mantuvo el silencio apreciando como Kaoru y Amelie ya estaban al otro lado del puente, hablando con cierta jovialidad sin percibir nada extraño.

– Estoy bien. – Puntualizo Iori quitando la mano de Kyo .

– A quien esperas engañar Yagami. Primero te ausentas de la conversación con aire casi autista, luego palideces mortalmente y te tambaleas. ¿Crees que soy imbécil y no me doy cuenta de nada? ¿Fue eso mismo lo que sucedió ayer en la bahía? – Preguntó Kyo dominante.

– Si. –agregó Iori pausadamente–. Suelo pensar que eres imbécil. – Acotó con languidez mientras el mareo cedía y el aire entraba a sus pulmones. Kyo luchó internamente con la indignación divertida y el enojo.

– Sigues sin querer decirme una mierda de lo que te pasa…– Habló el castaño adoptando la misma hosquedad que tenía Iori minutos atrás. El pelirrojo se levantó del asiento percibiendo las dos figuras femeninas perderse tras una curva en el sendero.

– Estoy bien. Confía en mí. –

– Por un demonio que voy a confiar Yagami. –gruño Kyo apartándose con brusquedad–. Te vigilare y no podrás mantenerme al margen todo el maldito tiempo. – Espetó enojado. Últimamente le era muy fácil ser irascible y Iori tenía un particular talento para provocarlo. Iori sonrió malicioso evadiendo al castaño y cruzó el puente. No soportaba más estar cerca a aquel lago de fractales reflejos de otoño.

* * *

Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi abandonaron los jardines, dejando tras de sí el tradicional restaurante bajo la sombra anochecida de la torre. Kaoru evitó una vez más estar a solas con ambos, aceptando la invitación a comer de la amable y hermosa anfitriona, invitación que Iori se había negado a aceptar con un despotismo casi grosero. Tras la chica asegurar a Kyo que ella se encargaría de informar a Nikaido de todo lo dialogado, los dos hombres emprendieron la retirada deseando un espacio más personal para tratar las cuestiones recientes.

La noche era joven, jovial y bullosa. Las personas cruzaban como un mar indiferenciado de palabras, risas y gestos. Caminaron entre pequeñas multitudes ocasionales, buscando la salida al malecón. El viento otoñal era fresco y contrastante con el calor humano.

– Le dijiste a esa mujer que eras el líder Kusanagi, eso fue una estupidez de tu parte. – Habló Iori de repente cuando cruzaban una calle abierta con menor cantidad de personas. Kyo bufó cansino.

– Tienes una maldita desconfianza sin límites Yagami. Posiblemente King ya le habría informado quienes éramos. –

– Que fueses un Kusanagi, es un hecho que ya lo sabía. Que fueses el líder del clan. Eso la sorprendió. – Acotó con severidad. Kyo suspiró zanjando el hecho, no quería entrar en una disputa sobre algo irreversible y que consideraba de poca importancia.

Iori se detuvo un instante mientras apreciaba con desdén un edificio lejano poco imponente de avisos luminosos donde reposaban marcas reconocidas en la industria de la moda. Consideró de mala gana la necesidad de compra contra la molesta miríada de personas rodeando el sito.

– Sabes. Hay tiendas online de fácil acceso. – Acoto Kyo burlón, divertido ante el desagrado con que el pelirrojo observaba la densa multitud en las calles. Iori miró a Kyo de soslayo con aire desinteresado, como si esa idea hubiese sido descartada días atrás, pero deslizó el dispositivo móvil desde su gabardina mientras prosiguió su camino rumbo al malecón. El castaño rio con amargura, aún no lograba quitarse la imagen de lo sucedido en el kiosaku sobre el lago. La palidez repentina de Iori mientras las mujeres se alejaban. Lo había llamado varias veces, pero parecía sumergido en un trance profundo. Hipnotizado por las aguas quietas del lago.  
Miró la espalda ancha del pelirrojo, su paso firme y su terrible habito de ocultar cualquier afectación o dolor. Suspiró molesto dándole alcance.

Salieron finalmente a una amplia platea que daba al golfo. Negocios de comida a lo largo del canal y una nueva multitud más juvenil estaba esparcida en la extensión del malecón, apropiándose del lugar. Se acercaron a un extremo más tranquilo, rondado por una brisa marina helada.

– Es imprudente tu presencia en esa reunión. –reiteró de repente Iori. El bullicio era solo un murmullo rítmico entre los transeúntes–. Si algo sale mal, estarán atrapados. Si alguno de ellos llega a enterarse de su procedencia…–

– No pasara nada. –se detuvo Kyo buscando donde reposar un momento acercándose al límite de la platea hasta recostarse contra el muro divisor. Iori finalizó la compra en el móvil siguiendo a Kyo–. Esto solo lo podemos hacer nosotros y sabes bien que no eres una mejor opción. Así que confía en mis grandes dotes actorales. – Puntualizó burlón, con prepotencia mientras la mirada de Iori se levantaba hosca de la pantalla, guardando el celular.

– Esto no es un maldito chiste Kusanagi. El riesgo es muy alto. – Agregó al acercarse al borde, cruzando las manos sobre el divisor.

– Que me lo digas tú, casi podría indignarme. –respondió Kyo airado–. No fue muy inteligente regresar a tu departamento. ¿Y si te hubiesen seguido? O peor aún. Pudieron haberte matado…no creas que a estas alturas no reconozco una herida de bala. –habló Kyo con calma al principio, subiendo la intensidad del tono a medida que comparaba su punto. La noche anterior no había encontrado el momento para decirlo, pero ahora no lo dejaría pasar–. Espero que entre tus planes no esté volver una vez más allá. – Puntualizó recuperando la sonrisa cínica.

– No planeo retornar a una escena de crimen, posiblemente investigada por la policía. – Respondió Iori despreocupado. Kyo lo observó un instante sopesando con sorpresa aquellas palabras. Para Iori el concepto de asesinato no era nada ajeno y menos si se trataba de personas consideradas enemigas. A diferencia de Kyo. Para él haber incinerado a ese monje había sido una trasgresión a sus raíces, intactas durante mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora mantenía un fuerte impacto sobre sí el pensar en matar a sangre fría, a pesar de haber acabado con tantos enemigos en los últimos meses. Pero cometer un asesinato en ese punto crítico en el que se encontraban, estaba justificado. ¿No? Pensó atribulado. Había aspectos de Yagami que aún no era capaz de profundizar.

Iori sonrió con las palabras amargas en la boca. Kyo había cambiado de gran manera en comparación con el chico tonto y mimado que solía ser, bajo la potestad Kusanagi. Pero aun así seguía fiel a sus principios y aunque lo consideraba algo admirable, le parecía una negligencia estúpida de su parte.

– No consideres la vida de nuestros enemigos Kusanagi. Ellos no dudaran en tomar la tuya. – Agregó con vehemencia, apreciando como la ética del castaño se revolcaba muda en su rostro. Kyo desvió la mirada al cielo, no muy convencido de las palabras de Iori, pero aceptó la resolución que demandaban. Si se encontraban en peligro de muerte, era natural defenderse hasta las últimas consecuencias.  
Recordó la imagen malherida de Iori en el templo Kagura y pensó en todo lo que había cambiado entre ellos en cuestión de dos meses. Una vez más, todo lo que había perdido. Observó la curva delgada de la luna entre recortes nubosos y añoró por un instante aquel pasado al que nunca regresarían.

Iori detalló los visos azulados en el cabello oscuro de Kyo y el reflejo plateado de la luna adormecida en sus ojos. La calma prepotente en sus gestos, la fácil emotividad y el deslizante enojo constante en el castaño, le produjo un deseo enorme de tocarlo. De traerlo hacia sí, de incordiarlo hasta hacerlo estallar de ira. De poseerlo hasta hacerlo gemir de placer. Deseaba ver toda esa pasión que Kyo evocaba, fluctuar solo para sí. Quería cada matiz emocional, deslizarse incitante solo para él.  
Desvió la mirada anonadado por tan repentina sensación de posesividad y recordó las palabras de Mai Shiranui en la azotea del Illusion.  
Aplacó de manera aplastante todo ese sentimiento espontáneo que le había generado el castaño de manera involuntaria y por un instante se abrumó ante aquellas emociones impredecibles que le evocaba. Estas siempre acompañadas de los susurros de la bestia, que se removía inconforme ante la cercanía del Kusanagi.

Guardaron silencio un rato, en una complicidad placentera. Compartiendo su mera cercanía bajo volutas de humo que danzaban en medio de pensamientos diversos, muy relacionados entre ellos. Las voces de las personas que cruzaban intermitentes, dejaban en el aire oraciones entrecortadas de problemas mal atribuidos o planes incompletos.  
Kyo bajo la vista posándola sobre las simétricas formas del suelo que reflejaban los tonos variopintos de los avisos de neón, empotrados sobre las fachadas de los negocios aledaños. Apreció como la colilla del cigarrillo fumado por Iori, caía en una parsimonia irreal, combustionando en un ínfimo brillo violeta antes de tocar el suelo.

– Te encargaste de entrar en todas mis noches de luna. ¿Eh Yagami? –esbozó las palabras con lentitud, pensativo–. Antes y después…cada que está brillando sobre mí cabeza. – Agregó levantando la mirada al cielo nocturno por segunda vez, empezaba a acostumbrarse al defecto visual de su ojo izquierdo más pronto de lo que imaginaba. Se cubrió la mitad del rostro apreciando como la calidad del cielo mejoraba. La plateada sonrisa entre las nubes fue cubierta por la silueta imponente de Iori. Kyo recostado sobre el borde de concreto, miró su oscurecida figura. El destello pálido cambió por el reflejo carmesí de su mirada.

– Ahora no es solo un simple recuerdo Kusanagi. Estoy aquí. – Habló el pelirrojo con el semblante serio, reemplazando la mano de Kyo por la suya y bajando en una caricia suave, por toda la extensión de la cicatriz. Los reflejos de sus ojos rojos refulgían como los de una bestia oculta en la oscuridad.

Aquellas palabras llegaron a lo profundo de Kyo sin mayor esfuerzo, removiendo algo personal que llenaba parcialmente el insondable vacío dejado tras la muerte de Saisyu. Era así de simple como lo indicaba. Él estaba allí, siempre, regresando de alguna manera a su lado en innumerables ocasiones. Aquella indudable presencia en su vida. Su enemigo que ahora era…Kyo sintió un intenso calor en el pecho que desemboco en el vientre. Reconocía esa sensación y temió pensar muy a fondo en ella.  
Iori desvió el rostro buscando la cajetilla ya desgastada de cigarrillos, con un solo ejemplar restante.

– Nunca fuiste un recuerdo simple. – Habló Kyo por lo bajo y extendió la mano hasta el cuello de Iori, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El beso fue delicado, con un dejo casi tierno y de fugacidad ígnea. Iori se sorprendido deteniendo el cigarrillo a medio empaque. Ambos se observaron un instante, absortos por aquel momento impregnado de una intimidad muy diferente.  
Kyo se avergonzó de repente tomando consciencia del sitio, incomodo ante la expresión de honesta sorpresa de Yagami.

– No me mires de esa manera, idiota. – Refutó automáticamente. Había actuado sin pensar. Por un instante lo había invadido un irracional sentimiento hacia Iori, llevándolo a reaccionar impulsivamente. Había pasado por alto la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban, pero le tranquilizó ver que nadie parecía haberse percatado.  
Iori abandono la cajetilla en su bolsillo. Todo su temple anterior había acabado de ser desmantelado por un simple gesto de Kyo. Deslizó la mano por el cuero de la chaqueta hasta sentir la piel fría del castaño. La intención ya aplacada momentos atrás, vibró en la mirada del pelirrojo con una determinación solo propia de él. Kyo lo observó alarmado, consciente de que había sido el culpable de incitar aquello. Se inquietó a causa del lugar y de aquel gesto, sentimentalmente tan intenso, tan ajeno en ambos. Pero permitió con cautela ser dragado por Iori.

La voz de Benimaru se alzó sobre el bullicio gradual gritando el nombre de Kyo. Iori se detuvo con una clara contradicción dibujándose en el rostro pálido, que un segundo atrás había mutado su severidad a una expresión completamente nueva para Kyo. Estaba asombrado y deslizó la mano con lentitud hasta soltar la del castaño rompiendo la mirada de intimidad desconocida que habían establecido. Kyo sintió un gran alivio a la vez que una intensa punzada de decepción.

– No debiste interrumpirlos. – Refutó Kaoru tímida con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas. Benimaru bufó molesto.

– No sé, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a ver más allá. ¿Acaso tu sí? Es tu prometido, por si se te olvida. – Acotó el rubio airado. La chica se puso algo nerviosa.

– No es a mí a quien quiere…–habló con sosegado conformismo–. Ahora lo comprendo muy bien. – Agregó pensativa.

– ¿Que comprendes muy bien? – Preguntó Benimaru extrañado mientras caminaban en dirección a Kyo, que parecía congelado en un silencio tenso.

– Que la persona con la que debes compartir tú futuro, no sea la persona que…– calló súbitamente y desvió la vista mientras apretaba la tela del vestido, nerviosa. Había estado a punto de decir algo indebido. A pesar de estar refiriéndose a Iori, sintió aquellas palabras demasiado propias. Benimaru frenó el paso apreciando a la joven. Aquel comentario no parecía ocultar nada, pero la reacción evasiva y cortante se le hacían muy dicientes.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con una extraña expectativa que echó raíces en su interior, pero la chica guardó silencio ante la llegada de Iori y Kyo que arribaron al encuentro.

– Veo que le has aprendido bien a Saito, Nikaido. Tener talento como acosador no es algo sencillo. – Espeto Iori con una seriedad que confundía la burla. Benimaru asintió algo distraído al principio desviando su atención de Kaoru y luego sonrió con dejo cínico.

– Soy todo un ser polifacético Yagami. –

– Y humilde de paso. –espeto Kyo–. ¿Cómo nos encontraste? –

Benimaru cruzó los brazos con aire indulgente.

– Deberías considerar apagar tu GPS. – Agregó sonriente. Kyo sacó su celular y tras mirar ceñudo la pantalla, desactivo el geo localizador.

– ¿Tienes un programa rastreándome? – Preguntó airado.

– Tienes antecedentes de desaparecer en el aire. No nos culpes. – Acoto con gesto desinteresado.

– ¿Nos…? – Gruñó Kyo tras lo cual suspiro cansino. Benimaru sonrió empático.

– Podemos retirarnos primero. No hay problema con ello. – Incursiono Kaoru en la conversación al denotar que el ambiente se había normalizado.

– No es necesario. – Se adelantó a responder Iori. Kyo lo miró de soslayo sintiendo una tenue molestia en el pecho.

– No, no lo es. Ya pensábamos en irnos. –habló con cierto despotismo–. Por hoy debo regresar a la mansión Kusanagi antes de que armen un grupo de rescate o que me den por muerto tras dos días de no saber nada de su líder. – Agregó socarrón.

– Nos vemos mañana. – Espetó Iori y se adelantó evadiendo a ambos hombres. No quería a Kyo cerca en ese momento, le producía un incómodo estado de inseguridad. Kaoru se despidió con una reverencia y le siguió.

– ¿Y ahoralas demostraciones son públicas? – Preguntó Benimaru con cierto reproche. Kyo se escoció irritado, había tenido la seguridad de que nadie los observaba en ese instante.

– Veo que lo de acosador no es mera especulación. – Refutó con una sonrisa molesta.

– Solo soy una persona con muy mala suerte al toparme con ustedes. – Suspiró Nikaido divisando la la silueta y alta de Iori al lado de la delicada figura de Kaoru. Se veían muy bien juntos, pensó con amargura.

– ¿Supiste algo de Saito? – Preguntó Kyo deseando cambiar el tema. Iori siempre hacia todo ambivalente, haciéndole vacilar con facilidad y eso le fastidiaba.

– Si. El hombre es imposible de localizar, pero al parecer tiene algunos de sus agentes siguiéndonos constantemente. –expresó Benimaru mirando a Kyo con una severidad paternal y desaprobadora–. No me dio respuesta alguna, pero quiso que supieras que lo tendría en alta consideración. –

– Ya veo. – Habló Kyo por bajo recordando el tono de Yagami al finalizar la llamada. Era posible que aquel hombre no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que Iori buscaba y eso podría abrir la ocasión de un encuentro entre ambos.

– Dentro de poco se oficiará mi liderazgo dentro del clan. –deslizó el cabello hacia atrás con aire decaído–. No sé bien cuantas cosas cambien con ello como tampoco sé si tendré la completa libertad de moverme fuera de la vigilancia Kusanagi. –levantó la vista hacia Benimaru–. Si eso se llega a dar y no puedo reunirme con ustedes, ten un ojo vigilante sobre Iori. Te lo pido. – Puntualizó Kyo con aquel tono decente ya reforzado por su posición.

– Ahh, no me hables de esa manera, es desagradable. Quieres que vigile al psico por ti para que no haga cosas psico. Está bien, te mantendré informado, pero no me lo pidas de esa manera idiota. Que no esté de acuerdo con esa demencial cercanía que tienen ustedes, no significa que no sea un buen amigo y te entienda. –sonrió Benimaru atenazando a Kyo por el cuello con un brazo–. Puedes contar conmigo, puedes contar con todos nosotros Kyo. Confía un poco amigo. –

Kyo sonrió apartando al rubio. En medio de los momentos críticos que había vivido, olvidaba que las personas que deseaban ayudarlos eran grandes luchadores con magnificas aptitudes y capacidades. Personas que habían peleado sus propias batallas y tenían una amplia experiencia lidiando con situaciones peligrosas. Tal vez era hora de confiar, debía aceptar que no podían los dos solos contra todo aquello.

Los dos amigos se separaron tras una despedida breve. Kyo regresó pensativo a través del oleaje humano de la urbanidad del centro de Tokyo. Le emocionaba la expectativa de la siguiente noche, como también había disfrutado de la consternación de Iori frente al tema. Su negativa densa le era satisfactoria.  
Pensó que, aunque el presente mantenía una familiaridad constante al pasado, desembocaba en una faceta muy distinta. Un innombrable desarrollo de hechos le había arrebatado tanto, dejándole frente a una situación intransigente de intensidades impensables tiempo atrás. Y todo parecía lejos de acabar.  
Pensó en Iori y en el extraño proceder entre ambos, aquello le dejaba una sensación agridulce y confusa. Quería que todo acabara pronto, pero a la vez deseaba alargar los espacios de serenidad que pudiesen llegar a compartir.

Recogió la moto del estacionamiento cerca a la imponente torre triangular. Siempre le había agradado lo similar que se veía al fuego Kusanagi cuando iluminaba la noche.  
Arrancó el motor haciéndolo rugir a gran velocidad entre el tráfico citadino.

* * *

La nada. Ingrávida y vacía. Familiar y aterradora. Iori tomó consciencia de que soñaba o creía hacerlo. En la profunda letanía de la noche sin estrellas, escuchó sus voces ulular, ajeno al espacio, ajeno a los sentidos. Las voces susurraban millares de palabras que se transformaban en un suplicio inentendible.

La oscuridad pareció fragmentarse dando intermitentes saltos a través de imágenes entrecortadas. Indiferentes al tiempo, discurriéndose caóticamente a su alrededor.  
Su última banda mudando de risas a aterradoras miradas, los monjes sin rostro danzando como espectros en los rincones de una habitación, Kyo herido sobre la acera desnuda bajo el puente, la muerte de la mano derecha con un grito ahogado en el abismo, Kaoru muy joven en una reunión Yagami dedicándole una mirada tímida, su padre cansado y enfermo rosando el rostro pálido de una fotografía de su madre, Alexander sonriente deslizando sus dedos por el piano mientras él con sus pequeños dedos imitaba las notas en la guitarra, el bar de King ardiendo en llamas en una oleada de histeria, la hermosa mujer de cabellera ocaso con su rostro desencajado de terror, Chizuru en medio de lágrimas gritando injurias mudas, la caída de Saisyu Kusanagi en su lucha desesperada por defender el derecho de su hijo, su fuego ausente cuando cazaba a alguien que no recordaba, el espectro monstruoso de Takeshi cubriéndolo con su sombra antinatural, Terry Bogard sonriente bajo cantidades cuantiosas de sangre, Orochi pronunciando palabras ininteligibles para él. Y Finalmente Kyo. Kyo mal herido, iracundo, desbocado. Con ropas ajenas a él desgarradas en medio de flamas carmesí devoradoras y al frente suyo un hombre elegante, de oscuros ojos inmutables y particulares gafas alargadas. En su frente una runa refulgía rompiendo su piel hasta plasmarse en el cráneo.

– No permitas que lo use…su fuego. –sonó la voz desesperada de una mujer que supero el sonido ahogado de la miríada de voces del panal humano.

– ¡Sálvalo! – Grito otra voz masculina deformando su tono en guturales sonidos de la bestia. Iori gritó a causa de un insoportable dolor que amenazaba con partirlo en dos. Miles, millones de espectros revolotearon como almas en pena en medio de la densa oscuridad. El bullicio era ensordecedor, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

– ¡No lo permitas! – Gritó una de las almas a un costado y Iori percibió en medio del agonizante dolor una forma familiar. Una chica de tez mortuoria, traslucida, de cabellos cortos, rostro deformado por la desesperación y cuerpo destrozado por el movimiento vertiginoso de los espectros blancos que se negaba a seguir. Era la chica que solía estar con Kyo.

– Iori. Escúchanos. – Fue un eco dentro de su cabeza el que habló en esta ocasión. La misma mujer que le pidió no permitir… ¿no permitir que? Alcanzó a razonar, sintiendo como si su cabeza fuese desprendida del cuerpo. Era la voz de Chizuru Kagura.

Iori pensó que iba a morir de manera irremediable y descomunalmente dolorosa. Abrió los ojos con el cuerpo tembloroso y el pecho agitado. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y le ardían los ojos. Se incorporó mareado, desorientado. Había sido una pesadilla, pensó agotado. Pero al tocar su rostro sintió algo viscoso entre los dedos. Al extender la mano para observarla, vio enormes rastros de sangre negra bajo la penumbra, provenía de sus ojos, nariz y orejas.  
Observó alarmado la extensa mancha de sangre que cubría la almohada y resintiendo una punzada tras los ojos, hundió el rostro entre las manos. Reconocía bien el patrón de síntomas, ya lo había padecido arduamente. El espectro estaba conectado a él una vez más, pero ahora había algo que no encajaba, no era alguien más el que sufría…recordaba haber escuchado a Chizuru.

Gruño apretando con violencia parte del rostro y la cabeza, el dolor tenía picos intensos, aunque sosegaba tras cada palpitación. Intentó recordar que había soñado, sentado al borde de la cama con la iluminación moribunda del exterior que se filtraba a través de las cortinas. Solo le quedaba la vaga impresión de una advertencia acompañada de un agudo desgarramiento padecido por el espectro mismo.


	32. Premeditar

De regreso a la casona Kusanagi fue recibido por un par de sirvientes que informaron consternados a Kyo como el consejo había estado solicitando su presencia. El castaño apartó la cuestión por el momento y les ordenó no informarle a nadie de su llegada. Ya al día siguiente se ocuparía de ello.

Tomo un largo baño donde lo abordaron recuerdos indeseados y mustios. Poco tiempo atrás era una sensación grata retornar al hogar, ahora no sabía que era, pero cada que tocaba aquella casa reincidían en él las memorias de su padre y Yuki; casi de manera inevitable, recordaba sus rostros y voces. La sonrisa irritada de la chica y la severidad de Saisyu tallaron en su pecho un fuerte desasosiego.

Salió dejándose caer sobre la cama, aun en toalla. Dejo que el sopor del sueño lo envolviera cálido, desvaneciendo aquella tristeza. Su cuerpo se relajó al punto de insensibilizarse, adormecido en el preámbulo del sueño. Su último vestigio de consciencia viajo al malecón, a ese pequeño instante en el que Iori dulcifico su semblante, siento teñido de una tristeza sutil, casi dulce, justo antes de tomar su mano.  
Sonrió vencido por el sueño, era la primera vez que apreciaba una reacción así en Iori Yagami y disfrutó pensando que había sido solo para él.

Al día siguiente se despertó bajo los tonos lila del alba que se filtraban por las rendijas. Era temprano y su cuerpo tiritaba con un frío calador ya que había dormido semi desnudo, con la ventana abierta y sin cobertor.  
Vistió prendas más cálidas antes de abandonar la habitación. Pensó en comer algo y aguardar por el consejero frente al altar de su padre; después de evadir el hecho por tantos días, ya era justo asumir sus respetos a su "difunto" padre. Sintió un leve vacío ante esa palabra y deseo tener a su madre allí segura, bajo el cuidado de su clan. Suspiro apreciando el fondo del corredor, la madera clara era iluminada por los tonos rosa del amanecer. Pensó en Yuki y la imaginó allí dormida en aquella posición perpetua y frágil.

Parado bajo el dintel de la habitación de la chica, escuchó su respiración mecánica y el intermitente pitido de una maquina multifuncional que registraba sus signos vitales. Se extrañó ante la presencia de aquel instrumento que antes no estaba allí y después de saludarla con una leve caricia en la mejilla, se dirigió en búsqueda de algún sirviente.

Cerca de la cocina, la mujer que había atendido sus heridas días atrás lo saludo con una reverencia y le preguntó si deseaba comer algo a tan tempranas horas. Kyo accedió demandando directamente información acerca la maquinaria a la que estaba conectada Yuki.  
La mujer lo miró pensativa y le informo que ella había sido trasladada al hospital para unos chequeos médicos especiales y que a su regreso habían traído esos instrumentos. Según el médico, a causa de unas particulares reacciones que la joven había tenido debían vigilarla con mayor atención, pero ella no estaba muy enterada del hecho así que lo insto a hablar con el doctor cuando este regresara.

Kyo comió en silencio recordando las palabras de Chizuru y su urgencia por liberar los espíritus de la influencia del espectro. El no comprendía mucho de aquellos planos espirituales que podían llegar a tocar las sacerdotisas, pero se preguntó si haber quemado todo habría sido un error. La imagen tajante del menudo cuerpo de Chizuru bajo la manta opaca rodeada por inscripciones, evocó en Kyo una angustia irascible. Empujo la comida a un lado y se presionó la base de la frente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas para las que no existía solución o se vería a si mismo ahogado por una zozobra insoportable.  
Abandono la comida y ordenó a un sirviente que cuando el consejero estuviese levantado le informara que esperaría por él en el salón central.

Tomó asiento en el zabuton principal frente al altar de su padre. Su madre había optado por colores oscuros y telas naranja en las que reposaban frescos lirios, recién ubicados por el personal. El humo ondulante de las varitas encendidas por Kyo se discurrió sedicioso entre los pétalos blancos de las flores. Kyo miró con aprensión la imagen de Saisyu Kusanagi, en aquella fotografía su padre cargaba un aire digno y orgulloso, absolutamente contrastante a su último instante bajo el techo de aquel desolado templo que testifico su muerte.  
No pienses en ello, se refutó asumiendo la posición para rendir respeto ante el altar. No encontraba las palabras indicadas para abordar el hecho que se le hacía abrumador por lapsos. Antes de poder pronunciar la primera palabra, las puertas shoji se discurrieron con delicadeza.

– Señor Kusanagi. – Resonó suave la voz del consejero. Kyo se sintió algo aliviado ante la interrupción y giró en calma para recibirlo. El hombre saludo con una reverencia delicada opuesta a su rostro severo. El castaño se levantó alejándose del altar, sintiendo que aún no tenía la valentía suficiente para enfrentar la muerte de su padre y honrarlo debidamente. Desconocía si algún día la tendría.

– Me informaron que el consejo me buscaba. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Kyo adoptando aquel semblante autoritario y molesto.

– Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no es tolerable para el consejo su ausencia en momentos tan delicados para la familia Kusanagi. – Habló el hombre menudo desaprobando completamente su desaparición en los últimos dos días. Kyo hizo caso omiso al comentario y se acercó a un costado del washitsu, analizando el Kanji de los Kusanagi bordado sobre un telar colgante de hilos dorados.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? Supongo que el consejo no está buscándome para quejarse por mi ausencia. – Apunto con calma mirando al consejero, mientras recostaba la espalda en el muro de madera. El hombre se acomodó sus gafas redondas y suspiró con inconformidad.

– El gobierno ha solicitado la entrega del territorio sagrado de las montañas. Ha acusado a nuestra familia de romper las leyes de preservación a la tradición. Leyes a las que estamos sujetas muchas viejas familias del país. –Kyo endureció la mirada sin comprender del todo–. El gobierno japonés exige la entrega inmediata de las tierras, basándose en los terribles daños que sufrió el templo y sus territorios aledaños a manos del fuego Kusanagi. Solicita el traspaso para pasar a la posesión y restauración de lo que está considerado como uno de los territorios ancestrales de nuestra cultura. – Hizo una pausa en la que saco de su traje un pergamino enrollado dentro de un cilindro negro con grabados en oro que dibujaban el Kanji de los Kusanagi.

– Estas son las escrituras de la propiedad. Ante la ausencia suya y de la señora Shizuka, me tome la libertad de solicitar los papeles originales de manera urgente. Consciente de que nos enfrentamos a una situación extraordinaria, actué sin permiso y con presura para evitar cualquier mal manejo de las mismas por parte del gobierno. También se tomó la decisión dentro del consejo, a pesar de no confirmar su aprobación, de enviar personal Kusanagi al territorio para evitar la incursión de los militares a nuestro territorio. –el hombre hizo una venia ante Kyo–. Me disculpo enormemente en nombre del consejo por haber actuado sin supervisión de ustedes y haber tomado decisiones a sus espaldas. – Puntualizó sin erguirse. Kyo observó sorprendido al hombre menudo. Esa decisión había sido algo digno de un Kusanagi.  
A pesar de lo burocráticos o técnicos que podían ser los miembros del consejo, compartían la misma sangre y su decisión había sido la indicada. El castaño sonrió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del viejo.

– Hicieron bien en no permitir que esos malnacidos se metieran a nuestras tierras. Apruebo completamente esa decisión del consejo y estoy seguro de que mi madre también lo hará. – Agregó permitiéndole al hombre recuperar la postura. El consejero asintió con vehemencia.

– A pesar de bloquearle el ingreso al gobierno, en términos legales estamos maniatados señor. Necesitamos su firma como heredero oficial para enfrentar en el juzgado al gobierno japonés y poder pelear el derecho Kusanagi contra la exigencia ilegal de traspaso. También aprovecharemos el juicio para corroborar la participación de terceros y el secuestro de su padre. – Expresó con calma el consejero. Kyo asintió pensativo. No se alcanzaba a imaginar para que el gobierno deseaba aquellas tierras, pero no permitirá que tuvieran acceso alguno a estas. Las ruinas del templo quedarían allí erigidas e inamovibles como una apología a la muerte de todos los Kusanagi, a la caída de su padre y a la perdida de Chizuru.

– Solicitare la visita del abogado y el notario para esta misma tarde Señor Kusanagi. – Puntualizó el hombre guardando nuevamente tras las telas el cilindro con las escrituras. Kyo lo observó incordiado.

– Haga que la reunión se dé más temprano. – Acoto pensativo. El hombre lo miró con ojillos de sospecha.

– ¿Acaso no estará usted en la tarde señor? – Preguntó con cautela el consejero, pero su tono reverberaba una gran desaprobación.

– Tengo cuestiones personales que resolver y me ausentare por varios días. Así que necesito que estén aquí más temprano. –puntualizo autoritario–. Confío en su buen criterio y en las decisiones del consejo en mi ausencia. – Agregó a la defensiva ante la evidente indignación del hombre.

– La situación es muy delicada señor Kusanagi, sin la señora Shizuka y usted aquí, habrá muchas posibles situaciones que no podremos manejar debidamente. Es su responsabilidad como futuro líder, velar por que todo esté en orden así no suceda nada. No estar en irrelevancias personales. – Acotó el hombre algo acalorado. Kyo se molestó ante la seguridad con que el consejero definía sus asuntos como irrelevantes. Que sabía él de todo para decirlo con tanto descaro, pensó irritado, pero mantuvo la calma.

– No son irrelevancias y están muy bien relacionado a la situación del clan. Necesito tiempo para resolver estos asuntos antes de mi posicionamiento como líder oficial. – Respondió con suficiente temple para no sonar grosero. El hombre lo miró con reiterada desaprobación.

– Lo que sea que vaya a hacer relacionado al clan, puede hacerlo con nosotros señor Kusanagi. Su falta de confianza es realmente insultante para la familia. El señor Saisyu se sentiría decepcionado de usted en este momento. Es terrible que abandone sus obligaciones y traicione la confianza que nuestro anterior líder, su padre, depositó en usted tras su muerte. – Puntualizo el hombre con expresión casi digna. Kyo sintió una ira incontrolable trepando por su espalda. Él había estado haciendo todo lo posible para solucionar los acontecimientos terribles que habían caído sobre el clan, incluso antes de la pérdida del líder. Qué demonios creía saber ese anciano para acusarlo de traicionar la fé de su padre.

El estandarte con el kanji Kusanagi a su lado combustionó espontáneamente sin control. El consejero observó a Kyo con un dejo temeroso y retrocedió azorado ante la elevada temperatura que manifestó su cuerpo.  
Una mezcla de culpa e indignación invadió al castaño, aquellas palabras le estaban afectando más de lo que deberían. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlar la rabia que lo abrazaba; desde la muerte de Saisyu y tras aquel ritual, sentía una molestia perpetua frente a todo; se había vuelto bastante irascible.

– Necesito terminar primero con lo que estoy buscando y espero contar con su colaboración para tener todo bajo control en mi ausencia. – Habló casi de manera mecánica desconociendo la intimidante influencia que estaba ejerciendo sobre el consejero.  
El hombre asintió temeroso y agacho la cabeza accediendo a las demandas del joven. Pensó atribulado en lo impredecible y lo poco confiable que podría llegar a ser el nuevo líder. Se retiró del salón afirmando convocar la reunión con el notario unas horas más temprano.

Kyo observó la flama que ardía perezosa devorando el telón. Concentró con dificultad su energía, sintiendo todo un caos reverberar dentro de sí. La llama rojiza menguo hasta desvanecerse dejando la tela terracota en un ennegrecido jirón. Se inclinó discurriendo el cabello hacia atrás con gesto cansino. Olvidaba lo mucho que estaba afectando su energía la brecha espiritual.  
Miró detenidamente el altar humeante de su padre. Debía cumplir con sus obligaciones a pesar de sentirse ahogado por las mismas, debía honrar de alguna manera la posición que Saisyu había defendido ante el circulo interno de los Kusanagi.

Decidió esperar el tiempo necesario para firmar el proceso legal mientras resolvía todo lo que necesitaran de él y solo justo después de hacerlo, partiría al encuentro con Amelie.  
Una particular emoción se revolvió al pensar en ello y se aferró a aquella sensación agradable abandonando la instancia donde la imagen de Saisyu le observaba. Ahora Kyo tenía la impresión de que en la fotografía, los ojos de su padre habían mutado de orgullo a decepción.

* * *

El rocío frío que el bosque había absorbido durante la madrugada, generaba un efecto refrigerante en el ambiente. La mañana había transcurrido rápida y aunque el sol estaba en su punto más alto, el día era fresco. Iori consumió entre los dedos la parte restante de un cigarrillo a medio fumar, el eco lejano de un motor resonaba en el bosque.

– Pronto estará cerca. –aseguró Saito desde un árbol aledaño a Iori–. Debo cuestionarle una vez más este tipo de abordajes. Estoy casi seguro de que desconocen el paradero de Takeshi. – Agregó.

– "Casi seguro" no es suficiente. – Respondió cortante Iori, divisando desde la parte alta de la inclinación que daba a la montaña, como un árbol joven reposaba sobre la carretera estrecha bloqueando el paso. El espía guardó sus apreciaciones, tenía la impresión de que lo que buscaba Iori no era solo la ubicación de Takeshi.

La carretera era una desviación de varios kilómetros que daba acceso a territorio privado Yagami. Saito había estado investigando acerca de los miembros del cónclave de la familia que habían movilizado agentes para las incursiones de Takeshi. Había buscado vestigios que le indicara algún posible paradero del actual líder del clan, pero su búsqueda se tornó inútil e infructuosa. Ninguna de las personas vigiladas había tenido contacto con este, por lo menos no personalmente.  
La única particularidad de porque Iori parecía tener un especial interés en la persona que arribaba en el automóvil, era que Saito había descubierto que aquel hombre era el encargado de representar a los Yagami en una importante reunión con el gobierno y algunos ejecutivos de las empresas más influyentes del país.  
Observó cauteloso a su señor, se suponía que este no haría movimiento alguno hasta que él tuviese la ubicación de todos los miembros del cónclave; pero al enterarse de la participación de aquel hombre en la velada, algo había cambiado y le había exigido de manera repentina preparar una emboscada para abordarlo.  
Aquello le inquietaba de sobremanera, las intenciones de Iori aún no le ofrecían claridad.

Iori descendió lentamente entre los arboles densos del bosque. Los ninjas Supaida estaban ubicados como felinos a la espera de su presa. Apreció el sonido del auto aproximándose y descendió un poco más en la inclinada. Deseaba verse cara a cara con Ichiro Yagami, hijo de un reconocido miembro de la familia.

Iwao Yagami, era un hombre con gran recorrido dentro del clan. Una persona con capacidades para liderar cualquiera de las facciones Yagami, pero a la que nunca se le hubo otorgado tal papel. Sus inicios no estaban directamente ligados a la rama principal del clan, situación que generó en antiguas reuniones, rencillas dentro del concejo Yagami. Aun así, gracias a sus grandes influencias y trabajo intachable, fue impulsado a alcanzar un rol de importancia en la familia.  
Aquel hombre, aunque pertenecía a un segmento alejado del núcleo familiar, había escalado hasta el cónclave, tomando importantes decisiones en la época en la que el padre de Iori lideraba al clan. Aquel anciano conocía de sobremanera la historia de las familias del sello y su entrega al cíclico levantamiento de Orochi, como también tenía muy claro, la bien justificada guerra contra los Kusanagi. Reconocía perfectamente quienes eran los lideres, herederos y personas influyentes dentro de los clanes del sello y los roles que desarrollaban. Él había sido encargado, desde que Iori tenía uso de razón, de manejar la red de información de la familia y mantener bajo vigilancia todos los movimientos que pudiesen hacer los Kusanagi y los Kagura. Aquel hombre había sido una de las manos más despiadadas y leales que había llegado a tener el clan Yagami.

Ahora todo ese legado estaba en manos de Ichiro Yagami, su heredero, quien había adoptado su papel dentro del cónclave poco después de que Iori legara el liderazgo. Su desempeño dentro del clan hizo tributo al gran trabajo realizado por su padre, que abandono el puesto dentro del circulo una década atrás para dar oportunidad a su hijo mayor de aumentar sus influencias. Iori sabía bien que aquel personaje, hijo de tan ilustre bastardo, reconocería a kilómetros a cualquier Kusanagi o Yagami de importancia, cosa que pondría en enorme riesgo a Kyo y a Kaoru. No podía permitir que Ichiro Yagami llegara a la velada de aquella noche.

El automóvil bajo la velocidad hasta frenar a varios metros del tronco que bloqueaba la carretera. Luego de una silenciosa espera dentro del auto, dos hombres de traje oscuro se bajaron empuñando armas de fuego. El ataque de los Supaida fue sincronizado y rápido.  
Las llantas traseras del auto fueron perforadas por varios kunai, desinflándolas en el acto. A su vez varios dardos se dirigieron a los hombres armados, haciéndolos trastabillar por el veneno incapacitante. Iori aguardó con cautela que terminaran de proceder los ninjas Supaida. A pesar de no ser un grupo de combate, sus métodos eran en extremo eficientes. Tras la caída de los hombres, uno de los ninjas alcanzó a hacer un lanzamiento exitoso de un objeto redondo dentro del auto justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el motor rugiera buscando retroceder por la carretera. Unos metros más atrás luego de fallar el intento de huida, las puertas del Mercedes se desplegaron violentamente y salieron tres hombres tosiendo estrepitosamente, mientras un humo denso emanaba del interior escapando por las puertas. Los guardaespaldas ahogados sacaron las armas, pero otra ronda de dardos paralizantes cayó sobre ellos.  
Todos los hombres quedaron desplomados sobre el piso, inconscientes, sin alcanzar a entender que los había atacado. Todos menos Ichiro Yagami que entre tosidos estrepitosos intento correr carretera abajo, pero fue rodeado por los ninjas Supaida. El hombre retrocedió con los ojos llorosos y la vista borrosa por el picor del humo, pero freno en seco al escuchar una voz conocida a su espalda.

– Ichiro Yagami, miembro del cónclave y traidor. – Habló Iori casi como un saludo. El hombre de edad media lo miró anonadado, alejándose un par de pasos.

– Estas vivo. – Susurro con un vilo de voz.

– Necesitan mucho más que eso si me quieren muerto. – Agregó Iori. Una fría calma asesina lo inundo, casi insensibilizando su razonamiento. Deseaba hacerlo pedazos por voluntad propia para regocijo de las voces en su cabeza, pero mantuvo una calma inmutable casi psicopática. El hombre miró alrededor viéndose rodeado por sombras acechantes entre los árboles. Los atacantes mantenían la distancia.

– ¿Te aliaste con los Kusanagi y me llamas traidor? ¡Maldito bastardo! – Gritó el hombre con rabia, con miedo.

– ¿Donde esta Takeshi? – Preguntó Iori de manera desinteresada y mecánica, sin un mínimo vestigio de emoción en su rostro. Saito lo observó desde la profundidad del bosque, había algo en Iori que no lograba dilucidar. Ichiro retrocedió ante la repentina elevación de la temperatura a su alrededor.

– No lo sé, no lo sé. no soy yo quien habla directamente con él. A mí solo se me informa que hacer. –titubeo el hombre, presa del terror. La mirada carmesí de Iori tenía un fulgor antinatural, casi tan monstruoso como la insondable oscuridad en Takeshi–. Por favor no hagas esto. No tuvimos opción…tengo, tengo a mi esposa y mi hijo esperándome... –titubeo muy nervioso, enervándose–. Eres un Yagami, co…como te atreves a atacar a un miembro importante de tu sangre. – Puntualizó con las piernas flaqueándole. Iori mutó su expresión a una sonrisa maniaca y agarro al hombre del cuello en un movimiento rápido.

– La hija de la mano derecha espero por su padre y su madre, pero ninguno regresó. Todas las personas que asesinaron tenían seres importantes esperando por ellos, a quienes nunca volverían a ver. –su mirada enardeció. Solo lograba escuchar los rugidos desbocados de la sed de sangre–. Todas esas personas que atacaron tenían mucho que perder, todas…menos yo. –sonrió con expresión maniaca–. Ese fue su gran error. No matarme cuando pudieron hacerlo. – Puntualizó Iori cerrando la mano con fuerza sobre el cuello del hombre que se resistía aterrado.

– Takeshi se encargará de borrar todo lo que da razón a tu miserable existencia. Al igual que la Kagura…también…asesinargh…al maldito…Kusangh…. – Gruñó el hombre mientras su respiración se transformaba paulatinamente en un ronquido desesperado. La sonrisa de Iori desapareció con una sutileza falta de emociones levantando el cuerpo del hombre por encima de su cabeza.

Saito avanzó entre el follaje, estupefacto. Frente a los ojos de los Supaida, el miembro del conclave, Ichiro Yagami, combustionó en una llamarada violeta. Su cuerpo se retorció entre grotescos sonidos aun colgando de la mano de Iori hasta que las flamas se tornaron carmesí y su consumida figura compactada se deshizo entre retazos volátiles de negras cenizas.

Iori observó con una calma solo lograda tras alimentar la sed de sangre de la bestia, como las cenizas del hombre se discurrían entre sus dedos.  
Sintió un repentino vacío en el pecho impregnándose hasta sus brazos y generándole un temblor suave en las manos. Miedo. Un creciente temor a algo que desconocía de sí mismo. Deseó estar con Kyo, sumergido en su casual tranquilidad, en su sonrisa despreocupada, en sus emociones cambiantes y cálidas. Deseó estar a su lado bajo esa sensación que el castaño le generaba, una emoción única que le aseguraba que él era solo una persona más, capaz de vivir con normalidad.

Miró en dirección a Saito, apreciando su sombra desdibujada en la maleza. Asintió en un gesto silencioso, calmo, y abandono la escena del crimen.  
Los ninjas Supaida mantuvieron su posición inamovible a pesar de que, en su código, asesinar miembros principales de la familia Yagami era una transgresión. Ante sus ojos, el legado del Magatama Iori Yagami, al que debían su lealtad, había tomado matices monstruosos.  
Saito sonrió desde la sombra del follaje. Orochi tenía curiosas maneras de manifestar su voluntad.

* * *

Kyo estacionó la moto cerca a la dirección que Benimaru le había compartido. A pesar de que la reunión se había dado en las horas de la mañana, le había tomado más tiempo del esperado el proceso legal y las firmas de autorización. Se sentía inquieto ante las palabras de Nikaido, el cual le informó falto de explicaciones, que las cosas habían cambiado un poco y que le esperarían en ese lugar. No tenía idea alguna de que estaban planeando, pero aquello le indicó que todos buscaban ser partícipes.

Apreció la fachada amplia de lo que parecía un salón de eventos conformado por varios pisos. Respiró profundo liberándose de la sensación de pesadez que le había dejado la casona Kusanagi e ingresó al sitio percibiendo como las puertas de vidrio templado se discurrían automatizadas ante su cercanía. El lobby se extendía amplio a ambos costados donde reposaban zonas de espera decoradas con muebles minimalistas en madera y cuero sintético. Las pequeñas salas de paredes blancas y decoraciones doradas, sobrias, estaban ubicadas frente a dos altos ventanales que daban a la calle. Ambas completamente vacías.  
Cruzó un segundo dintel muy alto que daba a un corredor extenso que limitaba con dos ascensores. En el centro de este, una franja entapetada de tonos granate cubría la baldosa. Escuchó voces en las diferentes instancias en que se dividían algunas habitaciones bajo arcos sin puertas. Y se acercó a la izquierda al reconocer la voz de King.

El sitio era un salón bastante espacioso con un solo ventanal al fondo que daba a la calle principal. Era tan blanco como el lobby, pero distribuido en diferentes espacios abiertos. Al costado derecho estaba una zona pequeña, similar a un recibidor con una leve tarima redonda frente a un espejo de toda la pared. En ese espacio vio a Amelie y a King dialogando con jovialidad sin percatarse de su presencia.  
Al fondo del salón yacía una zona de armarios con vestidor, una gran variedad de prendas se enfilaba en estantes abiertos, mientras al extremo izquierdo cerca al ventanal, yacía un un sillón caoba y varios espejos muy altos, extendidos a lo largo del muro. En ese punto apreció como Kaoru, vistiendo un enterizo ceñido y oscuro; escuchaba con atención los concejos de Mai. La mujer daba indicaciones a la par que organizaba el cabello de la chica y enderezaba su postura. Kaoru parecía absorta en la labor, asintiendo con ímpetu.  
Se extrañó al no ver a ninguno de los hombres y se acercó al interior. Mai fue la primera en percatarse de su entrada y le saludo con la mano, extendiendo una sonrisa encantadora. La chica Yagami hizo una cordial reverencia.

– Kyo, te estabas demorando. – Espetó King desde el costado opuesto, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? – Indagó Kyo sin comprender mucho los cambios mencionados por Benimaru. Amelie le saludó con encanto al llegar a ellas.

– Querido Kyo, ya que es bastante arriesgado tenerlos a ambos solos dentro de aquel lugar, dialogamos algunas posibilidades. Definimos que mantener cerca algunos miembros del grupo sería la mejor opción, por ende, Terry y Benimaru están haciendo reconocimiento del sitio para saber hasta qué punto pueden tener permitida la cercanía sin levantar sospechas. Tu sabes, estar a una distancia suficiente para reaccionar ante cualquier altercado, esperando claro está, que no suceda nada. – Explicó sin muchos rodeos King. Kyo asintió conforme con el plan. Seguro de que no sería necesaria aquella maniobra, pero respetando las consideraciones de seguridad.

– Ven Kyo, deseo presentarte a Atsushi, tu instructor personal. –sonrió Amelie guiándolo fuera del salón–. Ya que te tomó bastante tiempo llegar aquí, vas a tener que estar muy atento a sus indicaciones. En pocas horas debes aprender todo lo básico para ser un buen sirviente y pasar desapercibido en la velada. – Explicó entrando a una oficina contigua donde indico a una joven de apariencia muy pulcra, buscar a Atsushi.

Minutos después, en los que Kyo aprovecho para preguntar desinteresadamente sobre el paradero de Iori, intrigado por su ausencia y poca mención, recibió una negativa de parte de Amelie, quien le explicó que Kaoru había llegado sola anunciando que Iori parecía estar resolviendo otros asuntos. Kyo guardó silencio reflexivo, recordando la conversación de este con Saito.

– Buenas tardes Madame. –saludó a la mujer un hombre delgado no muy alto, de rasgos pulidos y belleza delicada–. Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Atsushi. Yo seré su instructor de etiqueta. – Sonrió con femenino y elegante ademan, estrechando la mano de Kyo.

El castaño siguió al joven de parsimonioso caminar. Se quedaron a solas en un salón recibidor más pequeño, sumergiéndose durante la siguiente hora en un sinfín de recomendaciones; como el tono de dialogo, los gestos del cuerpo, las palabras que debía usar. Como callar la mayor parte del tiempo, que porte adoptar al caminar o cual mantener al referirse a alguien. La postura erguida, la mirada servicial, la opinión muda.

Fue reprendido varias veces hasta el cansancio, por su toque prepotente al expresarse y su mirada altanera. Debía mantener una reverencia casi permanente al contactar con los comensales, dada su altura superior. Debía evitar mirar a los ojos y sonreír afable ante los comentarios insulsos o desagradables de los invitados. Fue instruido en cómo llevar una copa y como ubicar un cubierto. Como solicitar ante el jefe de personal algún espacio de descanso, por si lo requería. Los sirvientes debían estar enfocados a sus señores, pero aun así estaban bajo el protocolo de la casa y era su deber atender a las demandas de los mayordomos principales a menos que su señor solicitara de sus servicios.  
Luego de una extensa clase de decencia impoluta, aquel joven había pasado de ser encantador y delicado a convertirse en uno de los seres más molestos que Kyo habría conocido.  
Exigente, rapaz, imposible de complacer. Corrigiendo casi hasta su modo de respirar. Más de una vez sintió la pulsión de callarlo y largarse, pero guardo la calma.

– Maldito afeminado. – Susurro Kyo con profundo resentimiento, corrigiendo por enésima vez su porte demasiado orgulloso para mutarlo a uno servicial. A pesar de estar mejorando sus modos y de aprender a ser una persona decente, su temperamento iba en declive con cada grave corrección reiterada del Atsushi. Miradas molestas empezaban a escapar del castaño sin controlar su semblante, hasta que el joven detuvo la enseñanza y llamó a una de las chicas.

– Lleva al vestidor el smoking, dale una rápida explicación al caballero de cómo organizar sus partes y dile a Haru que prepare el salón para los toques finales. –ordenó a la chica que accedió al instante. Miró a Kyo con gesto cansino y el castaño le regresó una mirada soez–. Por favor espere en el vestidor del salón principal por el traje, vista cada parte y continuaremos con los detalles finales cuando esté listo. – Puntualizo servicial, pero con la severidad de un anciano. Kyo pasó de largo sin dar respuesta, recuperando poco a poco la paciencia.

En el corredor rumbo al salón principal se topó a Mai, que cruzaba de largo instando a Kaoru a seguirla al salón de belleza.  
Kyo abordó a la joven Yagami cuando Mai estuvo lejos. Esta ahora vestía un traje menos cubierto, pero igual de sobrio. Ceñía su delicada cintura con una tela oscura, dándole un aire de madurez a la dulce juventud de su rostro.

– ¿Sabes dónde está Iori? – Preguntó sin más preámbulos. La joven titubeo un momento recordando.

– Él salió mucho antes que yo del departamento, asegurando que vendría aquí tras terminar lo que debía hacer. – Respondió Kaoru. Kyo extendió una mirada severa sin atreverse a preguntar. La chica sonrió pesarosa comprendiendo sus dudas.

– Él, no dijo nada acerca de ello, pero salió tras recibir una extensa llamada. Parecía importante, posiblemente de los Supaida. –acotó intentando ser de ayuda. Kyo asintió con dejo forzado sin lograr disimular su desagrado ante la posición de Iori al respecto–. Es posible que llegue pronto. Ya han pasado varias horas. – Agregó la chica insistente, sintiendo la necesidad de aplacar el malestar del Kusanagi. Kyo sonrió algo avergonzado ante la buena intención de Kaoru.

– Lo sé, gracias por informarme. – Respondió amable revolviendo con suavidad el cabello de la chica de manera inconsciente. Kaoru se sonrojó ante el repentino gesto de confianza de parte del líder Kusanagi. Sintió una extraña felicidad por su aprobación y amabilidad y se retiró en búsqueda de Mai tras una inclinación impetuosa.

Kyo la observó alejarse. Dentro de él escoció la culpa de una moral revolcándose con el cinismo. Aquella mujer cargaba con sus propias preocupaciones y aun así se tomaba un momento para confortarlo a él, en nombre del que se supone sería su esposo. Suspiro cansino. Hasta el momento durante los últimos meses, había hecho muchas cosas que se podrían considerarse erróneas y deshonrosas.

Aguardó por el traje y escuchó con atención las indicaciones de la joven encargada. Lo consideró un trabajo sencillo e ingresó al vestidor cuando la chica se retiró dándole espacio para cambiarse. Se despojó de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudo con el cuerpo reflejado en los tres espejos plegados que se dividía hacia dos extremos oblicuos del muro. El vestidor era espacioso, fresco y privado.

Apreció su denudes bajo la luz artificial de tonos blancos. Estaba un poco más delgado, aunque se mantenía en un excelente estado físico. Meses atrás su piel no cargaba casi ninguna marca y ahora estaba llena de múltiples cicatrices con el nombre de Iori en gran parte de ellas.  
Poso una mano en el hombro rozando la herida que había dejado la bala en aquel puente cuando cubrió a Iori de la detonación. Deslizó los dedos hasta tocar el cuello, donde una delgada línea casi invisible le recordó la explosión y el fuego violeta envolviendo sus cuerpos sin llegar a herirle. Deslizó la mano a través de su pecho, bajando por el abdomen hasta detenerse en el vientre. Las cuatro marcas de los dedos de Iori reposaban sutiles. Las repasó con delicadeza recordando la desbocada ira con que Iori le había atacado, con el disturbio refulgiendo salvaje y el descomunal esfuerzo que hizo al controlarlo. Bufó molesto ante la desazón que le causaba pensar en el pelirrojo y en lo que planeaba a sus espaldas.

Tomó un poco de loción cítrica, roció sus manos, pasándolas por el cuello y el mentón hasta deslizar el cabello hacia atrás. Discurrió los dedos por su ojo izquierdo y cerró el derecho percibiendo la desenfocada imagen frente a sí. Pensó en su padre y aquella imagen cayó pesada redoblando el peso en sus hombros.  
Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que dejar de pensar en todo aquello. Ninguna de esas cuestiones le serviría para lo que debían enfrentar.

Se vistió paso a paso durante largo rato, siguiendo las instrucciones en el orden establecido, hasta colgar la delgada cinta de tela en los hombros y abrochar el chaleco. Abotonó la camisa en la parte superior y finalmente discurrió la tela delgada alrededor del cuello.  
Intento una y otra vez hacer el nudo en la pequeña prenda infernal que no parecía acomodarse debidamente y maldijo no haber puesto más atención en esa parte. Sintió la pulsión de quemarla y sonrió irritado ante la ocurrencia.

Unos pasos resonaron en el salón, acercándose al guardarropa. Un delicado olor a tabaco ingresó sutil haciendo un preámbulo en ocasiones familiar. Iori discurrió la puerta de madera que Kyo considero innecesario asegurar. Ambos se miraron durante un corto momento en el que el castaño recordó la fugaz intimidad anterior, de una intensidad aún más abrumadora que su ya desaforado contacto sexual.

– Yagami. – Saludó Kyo algo inquieto. El semblante de Iori parecía sombrío y sin responder extendió la mano hasta el cuello del Kusanagi, atrayéndole sin brusquedad. Este no se resistió al contacto y Iori tensó la cinta caoba sin reflejos, desenredándola y extendiéndola. Organizó el ancho rodeando el cuello de tela en una labor minuciosa, silenciosa, mientras Kyo lo miraba algo sorprendido, pero disfrutando del gesto. Iori finalizó el cruce de la tela hasta hacer un nudo y bajó con presión para apretar nuevamente. Se detuvo antes de finalizar.  
Kyo percibía algo extrañó en él, de manera casi intuitiva podía sentir algo diferente en su mirada.

– Mantente en contacto. –dijo de repente Iori–. Cualquier mínima cuestión que descubras o suceso extraño. Infórmame. – Su rostro severo parecía impartir una orden que no debía ser negada, pero sus ojos expresaban un anhelo intrigante.

– Estaré bien. Confía en mí. – Sonrió Kyo con aire arrogante cubriendo la mano de Iori con las suyas. Iori se acercó un poco más a él y sus frentes convergieron en un contacto suave.

– No vayas a hacer nada estúpido Kusanagi. – Su comentario soez dejo deslizar una leve preocupación en el tono de voz. Debía estar lidiando con una fuerte frustración, pensó Kyo. No era mucho lo que el pelirrojo podía hacer al respecto y no confiaba en que nadie más lo hiciera bien. Esa testarudez de Iori le molestaba tanto como le gustaba. El castaño ensancho la sonrisa.

– ¿No decías que no era yo si no hacia algo estúpido? – Preguntó con cinismo socarrón, pero dentro de sí crecía una extrañeza ante el instante íntimo de particular preocupación por parte de Iori. Algo había sucedido. El pelirrojo gruño desaprobador, pero mantuvieron aquel contacto cercano.

– ¿Dónde estabas?… – Preguntó Kyo algo rezagado. Las facciones de Iori adoptaron una rudeza particular, como si no deseara hablar de ello. Kyo guardó silencio un instante, sabía que no recibiría respuesta y no quería dañar aquel momento tan personal. Deseaba ahondar en ese tipo de emociones tan ajenas a Iori.  
Kyo apretó con delicadeza las manos que Yagami aún tenía sobre la prenda.

– Así suceda algo, estaremos bien. Cuento con todos. Cuento, contigo…– Agregó Kyo algo rezagado. Hablar de esa manera tan entrañable le incordiaba un poco, no lo había hecho con mucha frecuencia en su vida, ni siquiera con Yuki.

Iori sonrió parcialmente satisfecho y atrajo al castaño, besándolo. El vestidor ya era solo un espacio reducido para dos personas, de altura promedio y buena ventilación. La privacidad generada era suficiente para que nadie que no estuviese cerca de la entrada percibiera algo.  
El beso fue largo y posesivo. La preocupación que expresó Iori contrastó con sus gestos bruscos. Jadearon en un instante de soledad y deseo con los cuerpos muy juntos y el corazón desbocado. La excitación siempre alimentada por el riesgo, ardía a flor de piel. Considerar el peligro al que se podría enfrentar Kyo, detonaba entre ambos una sensación imparable, acompañada de algo más en Iori. Un sentimiento anhelante y herido que el castaño no alcanzaba a entender.

Iori mordió el cuello de Kyo bajo el mentón cerca a la oreja, mientras internaba sus manos entre la tela del chaleco, maldiciendo mentalmente la cantidad de prendas que el castaño tenía encima y deseando quemarlas. Kyo sintió un intenso escalofrío recorriendo su cuello hasta la espalda. La ansiedad subyacente en el deseo de ambos era algo difícil de controlar, pensó avergonzado ante la erección que tomaba fuerza con cada roce agresivo de Iori; podía sentir la rigidez del pelirrojo presionando en respuesta.  
La violencia con que Iori demandaba su cuerpo iba en aumento, y a ese paso el pelirrojo terminaría rasgando aquel costoso traje. Kyo consideró detenerlo en un momento de lucidez, pero no lo hizo sintiéndose abrumado por la necesidad estimulante con que Iori lo abordaba.  
Fue Iori quien acalló sus pensamientos frenando de repente y deslizando sus manos lejos de la cintura del castaño. Recostó la frente sobre el hombro de Kyo en un gesto agotado.

– Es difícil tenerte así de cerca Kusanagi. – Habló como para sí mismo, sintiendo el atronador rugido de las voces hacer eco en la habitación cerrada. Controló la pulsión de someter y lastimar al castaño.

Kyo retomo el aliento y rio por lo bajo avergonzado, pensando que, tras aquellos muros delgados de madera en las otras áreas de aquel edificio, debían estar las chicas, con la prometida de Iori entre ellas.

El pelirrojo ascendió las manos hasta el cuello de tela y apretó con brusquedad el nudo, organizando la chaqueta elegante que había revuelto con impaciencia y deseo.

– Termina de vestirte. No queda mucho tiempo. – Lo instó y abandono el vestidor con su ya recuperada compostura. Kyo accedió con una despreocupada monosílaba, pero no logro evitar la molestia que lo embargaba. Deseaba que ese instante se hubiese extendido un poco más, pero era consciente de que las cosas entre ellos siempre parecían generarse de manera espontánea e impredecible. Sus intimidades se daban sin razonamientos previos, fluctuando con torpeza en momentos que parecían compenetrar aspectos más profundos a cada ocasión, reflexionó. Algo que ambos parecían evadir voluntariamente, pero no lograban evitar.

Recostó la espalda en el muro de madera frente al espejo, apreciando el nudo perfecto de su corbatín. A pesar de todo lo que corría en contra de ambos, no le importaba estar allí con Iori.

Terminó de organizar el traje elegante, regresando a su lugar algunas partes removidas por el pelirrojo. Dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para calmar aquellas ansias palpables ante la incursión de Iori. Salió del vestidor y se topó con su instructor, aguardando con la pulcritud de una estatua bajo el arco del salón. El joven se inclinó en un ademan decente.

– Por favor sígame señor. Daremos los últimos detalles a su preparación. – Habló el hombre con elegancia perfecta y se alejó seguido por Kyo.

En el corredor apreció como Amelie y King parecían explicar todo a Iori rumbo a la oficina, este escuchaba atento sus indicaciones. Atsushi desvió la mirada al pelirrojo para luego pasarla de soslayo por Kyo. En su etiqueta se divisó un aire divertido de complicidad.  
Indico al castaño ingresar al interior del ascensor. Kyo evitó mirarlo, la incomodidad subió a su punto álgido cuando sospecho que aquel hombre joven y delicado tenía sus especulaciones sobre ellos, y aunque no estaba equivocado, le molestaba ser reconocido de esa manera.

La siguiente hora retorno al exhaustivo mar de indicaciones a su porte, inclinación y tono de voz. Todo mientras una chica maquilladora embadurnaba el rostro de Kyo con una amalgamada crema con su tono de piel, siguiendo las desaprobadoras palabras de Atsushi sobre la cicatriz en el rostro del castaño.

Después de algunas cremas más, aplicadas en la parte izquierda de su rostro, un poco de polvo que casi le hizo estornudar, un gel de olor tenue amaderado y tras peinar cada hebra rebelde de su cabello hacia atrás, la chica lo miró triunfal.

Kyo observo sorprendido como el espejo reflejaba una faceta suya desconocida. Aparte de verse en cierto modo más presentable, la cicatriz había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, dejando como existencia solo el leve tono más claro del ojo izquierdo. Su cabello estaba perfectamente ordenado y sus hombros anchos se sesgaban a una cintura ceñida, cubierta por un chaleco oscuro, dándole un porte caballeresco. Atsushi dio por primera vez su visto bueno, con un dejo cercano a la coquetería, admirando el gran trabajo de la chica. El castaño evito mirar al instructor sintiéndose parcialmente incómodo.

– Me temo que no puedo hacer mucho por el tono más claro en su iris izquierdo. Pero ya sin la cicatriz es menos llamativo. – Puntualizo la joven.

– Esta bien. Mademoiselle Amelie me sugirió elegir unas gafas acordes al caballero. Eso matizara ese pequeño detalle. –giró en dirección a Kyo abriendo una pequeña caja con tres ejemplares–. Por favor escoja la que más le agrade, todas encajan debidamente con su tipo de rostro. – Kyo las observó con cierta inconformidad eligiendo una al azar, era un molesto toque agregado, pero bastante conveniente. El mismo no se reconocía vestido de esa manera y portando un accesorio tan ajeno a sí mismo.

* * *

Benimaru y Terry regresaron del reconocimiento, reuniéndose con Iori que los abordo al instante.

– ¿Qué averiguaron? – Preguntó directo al grano.

– Ehh hola Yagami, no te habíamos visto esta mañana. Nosotros estamos muy bien, me alegro que tú también. – Respondió Benimaru con irritante cinismo. Terry rio posando un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio. Amenizando la frialdad de Iori.

– El sitio está bien resguardado. Al parecer no hay vigilancia externa, pero si es densa en los jardines internos. En el exterior todo parecía muy casual, por fuera parece como si allí no fuese a celebrarse ninguna reunión importante. – Acotó Terry.

– Con todos esos escándalos de los conflictos, demás que los malditos quieren mantener un bajo perfil para evitar reporteros. Y suponemos que es mejor así. – Agregó Benimaru olvidando la autoritaria exigencia de Iori.

– Si, eso puede facilitarnos el acercamiento, pero es bastante difícil ingresar a los límites de la mansión sin ser descubiertos. Supongo que desde los muros externos podremos reaccionar rápido a cualquier altercado, pero tendremos problemas con la seguridad externa. – Apuntó Bogard ante el asentimiento reflexivo de Iori.

– Hey chicos. –saludó Mai amistosa–. ¿En serio ya están planeando todo sin siquiera decirnos a nosotras? – Preguntó con indignación. Terry sonrió abogando por la impaciencia de Yagami y preguntando donde estaban los demás.

– El señor Kusanagi está terminando su preparación. Las señoritas King y Amelie están en la oficina principal. – Informó Kaoru acercándose a la aglomeración de luchadores altos e imponentes. Los hombres apreciaron por un instante a la chica que, con aquel porte elegante, cargaba una frivolidad que la hacía verse más madura y hermosa. Terry silbó a modo de apreciación.

– Ya pareces toda una mujer legal niña. – Rio con jocosidad intencional apreciando la cara de Nikaido. Mai lo golpeó acertadamente con el codo, haciéndole inclinarse entre risas. Kaoru se sonrojo, retornando a su rostro aquel casual aire de chiquilla.

– ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban Amelie y King? –indagó Benimaru un poco cortante, desaprobando la divertida mirada de Terry hacia él–. ¿Puedes mostrarme la oficina? – Preguntó sonriendo a la joven Yagami e instándola a caminar a su lado. Kaoru hizo una reverencia excusándose por dejarlos y se cruzó con la mirada carmesí de Iori. Algo severa y poco amistosa, parecía mirarla como si fuese otra persona.

– Estas preciosa. – Habló Benimaru cuando se hubieron alejado por el corredor.

– Gracias. – Respondió Kaoru con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas. Benimaru discurrió un mechón liso que caía rebelde sobre su pómulo delicado, guardándolo tras la oreja presa de sutil sonrojo.

– Ten cuidado allá. Cuida de que nuestro Kusanagi no cometa un error. – Espetó el rubio con sonrisa dulce, preocupada. La chica asintió repasando de manera inconsciente el gesto de guardar el cabello tras la oreja.

– Lo hare. – Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa confiada que le daba ese aire juvenil. Benimaru extendió la mano deseando tocarla, pero se detuvo dubitativo. La joven lo miró nerviosa, pero expectante.

– Si…– Puntualizo el rubio retrocediendo la acción. Ambos caminaron en un silencio incomodo hasta la oficina.

Kyo salió del ascensor sintiendo cada mínima parte de su torso ceñida por tela. El traje aunque cómodo era sofocante. Su instructor lo reprendió un par de veces por su poca etiqueta al caminar, instándole a corregir la postura inclinada. Kyo gruñó irritado siguiendo las indicaciones hasta entrar en el salón. Había agradecido de manera temprana que toda la preparación hubiese finalizado.

– Oh lalá –exclamó Mai haciendo una grandiosa imitación de Amelie, ante lo cual Terry no pudo evitar reír–. Quien es este guapo caballero. ¿Dónde han dejado a nuestro Kyo? –indagó con sobre actuada sorpresa, para luego saludar con coquetería–. Siempre supe que eras todo un galán cariño. – Agregó sonriente. Kyo tosió arrogante.

– Me extraña que lo hubieses dudado siquiera. – Acotó con dejo Don Juan. "Qm Qm" Sonó la voz de su instructor de etiqueta y Kyo giró los ojos cansino, retomando la postura elegante.

– Jamás pensé que llegarías a alcanzar algo de elegancia en tu vida Kusanagi. – Espetó Iori burlón.

– Muy gracioso Yagami. – Refutó Kyo agresivo para recibir una nueva rencilla de su instructor y retomar el semblante decente frente a la molesta sonrisa de Iori.

– Las gafas son un excelente detalle, casi no te reconozco. – Apuntó Terry.

– Y son todo un fastidio al igual que todo este maldito traje. – Respondió Kyo haciendo uso de toda la elegancia aprendida. Los dos hombres rieron mientras el joven instructor gruño desaprobador. Iori miró detalladamente a Kyo, era un hecho que podía llegar a pasar desapercibido en apariencia, pero tenía sus dudas en cuanto al papel que iba a representar.

* * *

Los preparativos finalizaron poco antes de caer la tarde. Mientras Amelie en compañía de King, impartía indicaciones a sus guardaespaldas de traer limusina. Los demás se reunieron en la zona de espera del gran salón donde pautaron como llevar a cabo la misión.

Kyo o Kaoru debían tener siempre a la mano un dispositivo móvil, por el cual mantendrían informado al grupo que sucedía durante todo el transcurso de la velada. Se programaron llamadas silenciosas con el móvil oculto para poder escuchar los sucesos circundantes.  
Se le entregó a Kyo unos pequeños audífonos inalámbricos que debían pasar desapercibidos si él evitaba llamar la atención sobre sí. Su uso estaba ligado a particulares momentos de comunicación con el resto del grupo, atentos a cualquier altercado.

Terry y Benimaru dieron una completa descripción de la zona. La reunión se llevaría a cabo en una mansión cercana al área residencial del este de la ciudad. El sitio era poco reconocido, posiblemente privado, perteneciente a algún ejecutivo importante. El territorio lindaba al costado izquierdo con un bosque personal mientras que al otro extremo se limitaba a las calles divisoras, rodeado por otras construcciones de poca altitud. Cerca había una zona rosa de restaurantes con espacios abiertos a la circulación, cosa que les facilitaba rondar las calles aledañas y divisar desde ciertos ángulos el interior de los jardines. La ubicación que adoptarían sería uno de los muros macizos que daban acceso a la zona rosa, para no estar a la vista de los guardias mientras la velada se llevaba a cabo.

– Como un grupo de asalto en espera de que nada ocurra. – Una labor gratificantemente aburrida. – Espetó Benimaru sonriente.

– Ciertamente, porque nada va a pasar. –aseguró Kyo despreocupado–. Intenten no llamar la atención. – Puntualizó al grupo.

– Tu tampoco, lindo. – Agregó Mai con doble sentido guiñándole un ojo.

– Lo intentare. – Respondió Kyo con falsa modestia.

Acordaron finalmente que todo estaba en su lugar y de dispersaron a la espera de la limusina.  
Kyo y Iori quedaron solos en el amplio salón y tomaron asiento en el sillón cerca al ventanal. Kyo se recostó de cualquier manera cansado de las telas apretadas y la postura erguida.

– No he empezado mi papel y ya quiero quitarme este maldijo traje. – Espeto de mala gana el castaño. Iori se mantenía en un silencio abstraído con el exterior. Algo no estaba bien con él y le molestaba de sobremanera no saber que había sucedido.

– Que tal si me dices donde andabas esta mañana antes de venir aquí, Yagami. – Indagó Kyo seguro de que no recibiría ninguna respuesta aportante. Iori lo observó de soslayo con cierta agudeza.

– Si regresas sin un rasguño tal vez te lo diga. – Respondió Iori con seriedad mientras tomaba las gafas del chaleco y las posicionaba sobre la nariz del castaño.

– Tomare eso como una promesa. – Espetó Kyo con severidad apretando los lentes contra el rostro, mirando por encima del marco al pelirrojo. Iori sonrió malicioso y apreció como la limusina cruzaba la calle frontal.

– Han llegado. – Dijo, y Kyo se levantó organizando el chaleco sobre sus hombros.

– Deséame suerte en mi debut. – Acotó el castaño, sonriente ante el silencio reacio de Iori.

– Ninguna estupidez Kusanagi. – Reiteró Iori cuando Kyo salía del salón. Este se inclinó a modo de asentimiento con toda la etiqueta occidental aprendida en pocas horas y cruzó el dintel.

– Bastardo arrogante. – Murmuró Iori con una sonrisa amarga.

La limusina se alejó bajo la mirada expectante de los tres luchadores que establecían ahora algo similar a un grupo de incursión forzada. Esperando no tener que actuar.


	33. La Reunion I

La limusina cruzó al interior bajo un dintel de metal forjado que aguardaba el portón externo. El espacio contenido tras los muros altos estaba compuesto por un extenso jardín que parecía mezclar el periodo Taisho con toques europeos. Algunos robles enanos se extendían separados circundando la mansión de diseño mediterráneo; a Kaoru le pareció un espacio ajeno a Japón, una dimensión de toques alemanes con pintorescas particularidades orientales bien logradas dentro de una burbuja privada.

Había un carril de doble calzada por el que circulaban los autos, unos entraban lentamente buscando llegar a su destino, otros salían con mayor presura tras dejar su contenido en la fachada de la mansión.

Solo dos de los lados del territorio parecía tener acceso a las calles y el tamaño de la casona era un poco más reducido al imaginado por la pareja de infiltrados. Edificada a los límites de la ciudad, pero dentro de la zona residencial poblada, la mansión daba la impresión de ser todo un lujo excéntrico.

Al acercarse a la parte central frente a la entrada principal, apreciaron como los automóviles de variadas gamas que no escatimaban en costos, giraban lentamente en caravana rodeando una pequeña glorieta de flores exóticas y vivaces a pesar de la temporada. Los invitados bajaban uno a uno frente a unas anchas escalas que ascendían casi por turnos bajo la vigilancia de erguidas estatuas color marfil. Varios mayordomos les esperaban con una bienvenida servicial.

Kyo analizó rápidamente el modus operandi de la servidumbre que, como clones oscuros programados con elegancia, se posicionaban a un costado de los amplios escalones mientras sus amos continuaban su camino, indolentes.

Descendió de la limusina a espaldas de Kaoru quien yacía muy cerca de Amelie. Guardó la distancia imitando el proceder de los otros sirvientes. Un hombre de cabellos canos, perfil impávido y pulcro le dio la bienvenida a la mujer, la cual saludó con cierto toque altivo e indicando a uno de los mayordomos que le mostrase a su nuevo sirviente donde ubicarse, continuo su avance casi pavoneándose.

Kyo miró a las dos mujeres subir las escalas bajas hasta ingresar a la mansión por unas enormes puertas de madera tallada. La actitud de la dulce doncella que los había infiltrado mutó repentinamente a una arpía prepotente, con solo sus ademanes. Se preguntó cuál sería el objetivo de los acompañantes en aquellas reuniones y aguardó obediente al costado izquierdo mientras ingresaban todos los invitados.

No reconoció a ninguno de los hombres y mujeres que desfilaban parsimoniosamente en su ascenso a la entrada, ni siquiera sus apellidos cuando eran mencionados por el anciano encargado de recibirlos. Pensó en la poca atención que había dedicado a las indicaciones de su padre en aquellas reuniones importantes a las que solía arrastrarlo de pequeño, por lo menos hasta que tuvo edad para negarse. Sonrió con un dejo triste al pensar en Saisyu y su rostro severo cuando lo reprendía en su época de infancia.

Los últimos en bajar de las limusinas dieron a Kyo una sensación extraña, y a pesar de atraer su atención, los observó de soslayo sin mostrar mucho interés. Un hombre viejo de porte imponente, cabellos entrecanos con una particular franja blanca a un costado y rostro agrio, ascendió frente a ellos sin siquiera sopesar algún sirviente, como si la presencia de todos ellos fuera igual de importante que las estatuas.

El mayordomo dio la bienvenida al anciano usando su apellido de pila, Yagami. Kyo se tensó mirando de soslayo a todos los invitados de la familia.

Tras aquel hombre que aparentaba surcar los sesenta años, caminaba con parsimonia altiva una mujer de cabellos muy cortos color caoba, su estatura era superior a la del anciano, con brazos fuertes expuestos por la falta de mangas en su vestido y mirada agudamente frivola. Algo en ella emanaba una mala sensación para Kyo, el cual posó la vista al frente confiando en que no debería ser reconocido.

La mujer avanzó tranquila mientras sus dos sirvientes se unían a las filas de la escalera. Desde la parte superior, justo antes de cruzar las puertas, se detuvo un instante y dio una mirada escrutante al aglomerado de hombres erguidos como elegantes cuervos a la espera. Detuvo la vista cerca de la parte media por donde estaba Kyo. El castaño sintió su mirada pasar pesada, casi rozando a cada sirviente con un tacto invisible. Relajó la tensión en sus hombros negándose a caer presa de la paranoia.

Cuando desvió la atención a la entrada, la mujer ya no estaba y todos los sirvientes se movilizaron con un aire más relajado conversando entre ellos. Todos excepto los dos Yagami, que ascendían silenciosos e inescrutables.

¿Acaso una característica exigida en toda esa familia? Pensó Kyo irritado. Aunque dudaba que le hubiesen reconocido, se preguntó si aquella mujer había percibido algo en él. Consideró que lo mejor era mantener buena distancia de cualquier miembro Yagami.

El ingreso para los sirvientes se daba por una entrada diferente a la principal y a pesar de su intención de estar lejos de cualquier Yagami, en la formación interna los tuvo justo al lado mientras se desarrollaba una estrecha reunión convergente bajo el mandato del mayordomo principal. Ninguno de los dos parecía dar atisbo de reconocerle y eso lo tranquilizó.

El hombre de edad avanzada, cabellos canos y aspecto similar a un oscuro pavo real, indicó la distribución de ciertos servicios entre los cuales incluyó algunas palabras específicas que Kyo no reconoció, pero que asintió con seguridad imitando al resto de los mozos.

Fueron distribuidos por zonas que debían ser rotativas. Al parecer para ellos, la única parte habitable de la mansión era la primera planta. Solo los representantes podían acceder a los pisos superiores, así que todos tenían terminantemente prohibido pasar de la planta baja, con la excepción de que su señor principal solicitara por ellos, ante lo cual serian avisados por la seguridad interna de la casa.

El hombre indicó a los encargados de la cocina iniciar con una ronda de vino tinto Sauvignon para luego acompañar la comida de nombre impronunciable para Kyo con otra bebida impronunciable. Maldijo para sus adentros, esperaba no tener que mencionar ese tipo de cosas.

Salió del área de personal con una bandeja en la que reposaban varias copas de vino tinto. Había aprendido bien como caminar, como sostener el servicio y que ademanes utilizar para ofrecer la hospitalidad de la casa. Repartiría aquellas bebidas con prontitud para mezclarse con la oleada de sirvientes y rondaría un poco antes de buscar a Amelie para que le entregase el móvil; ya que otras de las prohibiciones que caía sobre ellos, radicaba en no tener ninguna distracción aparte de los comensales, por ende, no les permitían ingresar ningún dispositivo electrónico. Aunque Kyo sospechaba, rayando un poco en la paranoia, que temían de algún posible espionaje dada la versatilidad con que los sirvientes se movilizaban entre todos los invitados.

La mansión era de una opulencia desmedida. Altas paredes claras adornadas con cortinajes gruesos de terciopelo, separados por vigas marmoladas que sostenian en sus partes mas altas formas esculpidas de una flora incolora. La iluminación era dorada a totalidad proveniente de frondosos candelabros que se abrían como un follaje hecho de oro y luz. Los espacios abiertos se distribuían en tres salones y un vestibulo de circulación decorados con muebles, franceses supuso Kyo sin conocer mucho de decoración. Cada zona separada convergía en el recibidor central que tenía conexión con la segunda planta por unas escalas gemelas que se bifurcaban en un doble acceso, dando paso amplio entre las mismas para la continuación del vestíbulo central. Parecía ser la única manera de subir y a ambos extremos de estas echaban raíces guardias macizos, rígidos como piedras.

Repartir las copas le tomo más tiempo del que había calculado. En su transcurso por los salones se topó con muchos tipos de personas. Primero con imperturbables caballeros que ignoraron la presencia de Kyo, tomando la bebida de la bandeja como si esta flotase por cuenta propia, para luego cruzarse con unas cuantas damas mayores que hacían uso de la decencia más acérrima para camuflar sus intenciones indecorosas, encargándose de retrasar al castaño, hasta finalmente entregar lo último de su bandeja a algunos rostros más juveniles de ímpetus prepotentes, ante los cuales había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para agachar la cabeza condescendiente.

Se había enterado de varios aspectos de la velada que ya empezaba a madurar tras pasada una hora. Los invitados principales solo habían estado de paso en la primera planta. Desde su llegada, todos parecían haber desaparecido y según algunas conversaciones, arriba se estaba llevando a cabo otra velada interna exclusiva solo para ellos. Así que toda aquella reunión de la planta baja era solo para acompañantes; los sirvientes principales de la casa yacían arriba con las personas más importantes.

También supo que dentro de las familias que asistían había ciertas rencillas. Al parecer no todos se llevaban bien dentro de las partes ejecutivas y según algunos comentarios sueltos, los detonantes de aquello habrían sido los Yagami. La información fluctuaba de un lado a otro entre conversaciones de negocios y palabras casuales, pero nada más allá de lo especulable.

Kyo considero que, tras unas horas de licor, era posible que las conversaciones se desenvolvieran más desinhibidas. No poder establecer diálogos con los invitados le dificultaba aquello de obtener información, pero a la vez era más conveniente; en medio de una charla existían sutilezas imposibles de ocultar.

Rondando el salón del ala este, evitando el área donde yacía aquella extraña mujer Yagami, se dio cuenta personalmente que el apellido al que estaba ligada su servicial presencia, tenía ciertas diferencias con una de las familias.

Un joven de apariencia un poco menor a Kyo, estatura baja para el promedio y algo aniñado, solicitó su servicio. Kyo se acercó haciendo gala de toda su etiqueta, reconociendo al pequeño bastardo que lo había provocado minutos antes, ante el cual había usado todo su temple para asentir con calma.

– Sabes. Para ser un sirviente tienes un porte muy brusco. Dime ¿Se quedaron sin servidumbre y pusieron a uno de sus gorilas a atender la velada? – Preguntó con tono altanero a Kyo. Sin mirarlo por encima del hombro ya que la estatura de este se lo impedía.

– Solo soy un nuevo sirviente al servicio de la casa Mori. – Respondió Kyo haciendo uso de toda su paciencia.

– Primero una prostituta y ahora un vulgar gorila entran a nuestra velada. Todo gracias a la familia Mori. –expresó el joven con desagrado y sus acompañantes rieron con sutileza–. Puedo ofrecerte un mejor trabajo que ese que tienes chico. Tal vez en los talleres de carga del puerto. – Sonrió de manera desagradable.

– Estoy bien en mi trabajo, caballero. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. – Sonrió Kyo con un encanto inapropiado. Que hizo sonreír a la hermosa jovencita que le acompañaba. El chico de estatura corta frunció el ceño con aire orgulloso.

– Mejor aléjate sirviente, no requerimos tu torpe servicio. No sea que dañes algo con esas manazas. – Puntualizo el joven con prepotencia.

Kyo hizo una reverencia y retrocedió caminando con lentitud para no llamar la atención, miró de soslayo la copa que tenía el enano en sus manos y sintió una densa intención de estallarla en pedazos. Durante un momento ínfimo, percibió su energía fluir con una facilidad antes desconocida y la retuvo alarmado.

Percibió algo tenso como el joven hizo una mueca y dio un respingo soltando la copa. El líquido rojizo se desparramo sobre su traje de gala repiqueteando sus zapatos mientras el cristal se rompía en muchos pedazos.

Aquello llamó la atención de varias personas cercanas y el hombre enrojeció de vergüenza e ira. Aun así, mantuvo la etiqueta haciendo una seña irritada a su sirviente de cabecera. Mantenía una postura orgullosa como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero Kyo podía ver el movimiento escocido en sus dedos.

El castaño sonrió satisfecho. Le había asustado un poco la facilidad con que el poder Kusanagi había fluido, temiendo que la mano de aquel imbécil se prendiera en llamas, pero todo procedió de manera inusitadamente precisa.

¿Acababa de descubrir una nueva capacidad de evocar fuego con solo concentrarse en un punto? Se preguntó, pero negó para si mismo la posibilidad. Algo similar le había sucedido cuando habló con el consejero durante la mañana. Debía tener cuidado con aquellas emanaciones espontaneas de energía, pero de todas maneras no pudo evitar disfrutar la cara de aquel chico petulante al tirarse el vino encima.

Salió del salón con absoluta tranquilidad en busca de Kaoru y Amelie, pero percibió a la extraña mujer Yagami en el vestíbulo. Parecía un poco alterada y miraba entre todos los presentes hasta que cruzó el arco que daba a la sala este donde había estado Kyo segundos antes.

El castaño maldijo por lo bajo dando la espalda desde una mesa con pasabocas, simulando recoger unos platos. ¿Esa maldita mujer lo había percibido?

La observó perderse entre los comensales del salón y apreció una marca que sobresalía del escote en la espalda, parte de un tatuaje que dejaba ver un ala y una media luna a la altura del omóplato.

Se alejó a través de los accesos abiertos en búsqueda del dispositivo móvil. Tenía algunas cosas que informar.

Kaoru aún meditaba silenciosa tras su encuentro con el famoso Benefactor. El hombre era un señor de edad avanzada y forma menuda. Era más bajo que Amelie y no cargaba en su semblante gracia alguna. Era una persona seria de apariencia hosca, pero contrastablemente amable. Lo único que conocía del Benefactor hasta el momento era que pertenecía a una familia influyente en la industria de los puertos apellidada Mori y ocupaba un puesto como alto funcionario del gobierno en la parte administrativa. Aún así, dada la dinámica que llevaban a cabo en lo poco que había percibido de aquella velada, Kaoru estaba segura de que no era solo un funcionario.

Ella había reconocido varios de los apellidos pertenecientes a familias muy poderosas en la industria de Japón y aunque el Benefactor no estaba en la lista de conglomerados capitalistas, empezaba a comprender por qué lado se estaba desarrollando aquella reunión. Los Mori al igual que los Yagami era un apellido pequeño en comparación a algunos grandes monstruos financieros que tenían representantes esa noche en la velada. El hecho de que aquellas personas fuesen miembros directos de las familias a las que representaban, hacía imposible que el Benefactor fuera solo un simple funcionario, o por lo menos era poco probable que estuviese allí como enviado del gobierno.

Observó con cautela a Amelie. Que aquella jovial mujer les hubiese facilitado a ambos la entrada al lugar no debía ser solo por su buena amistad con King. Había algo que desconocían cocinándose debajo de sus intenciones, pero considero que si esta situación beneficiaba a todos, no debería ser un problema.

Las primeras horas las paso sin mucha novedad, acompañando a Amelie en sus carismáticas charlas algo vánales. Supuso que establecer una conversación que pudiese llegar a profundizar en algo relacionado a ellos, requería un buen preámbulo.

Observó el celular con ademan furtivo y percibió varios mensajes, la mayoría de Mai, en una hilera repetitiva de spam. Se disculpó un momento solicitando un espacio para ir al tocador, Amelie accedió con una sonrisa dibujada para sus acompañantes. Kaoru se alejó del grupo de cotilleo y descubrió que el baño estaba vacío dándole la privacidad necesaria para responder al chat grupal que habían establecido.

Desde que entraron a la mansión había visto cruzar a Kyo en solo un par de ocasiones y hacía más de una hora que no sabía nada de él. Aun así, no le preocupaba su extensa ausencia dada la naturalidad circundante. Si algo llegara a suceder todo se transformaría en un caos ineludible.

Informó en pocas palabras la falta de novedades y justificó la ausencia de Kyo con las ocupaciones que debía llevar su labor.

Benimaru respondió solicitando en buenos términos que les informara de cualquier mínima situación extraña, dado que, aunque su Yagami estaba bastante apartado, su inconformidad podía ser percibida a kilómetros y sabía bien que esperaba novedades de Kyo al igual que ellos.

Kaoru sonrió divertida ante la poca confianza que parecían depositar sobre el líder Kusanagi y agradeció que por lo menos tuvieran cierta certeza de que ella haría bien su trabajo. Guardó el móvil en el reverso del cinturón de tela del vestido cerca al prendedor para que pasara desapercibido. Tenía que obtener información pronto.

Necesitaba saber quién era el enviado Yagami. Tras la partida del Benefactor, Amelie había sido abordada por dos hombres que las llevaron consigo al salón del ala oeste y desde allí no pudo ver a los invitados importantes que restaban. Se preguntó dónde estaría Kyo Kusanagi y por qué demoraba tanto, sentía una vaga y familiar necesidad de calmar las tensiones de Iori; aunque sabía que Benimaru había escrito aquello solo para provocarlo, la preocupación del pelirrojo resaltaba a pesar de la vaguedad indiferente que mostraba.

El salón yacía un poco más libre, la gente parecía aglomerarse en las otras instancias. En la barra del bar abierto atendido por un sirviente de edad media, percibió a los dos acompañantes de Amelie sin ella a su lado. Buscó a los alrededores hasta que la vio en uno de los sillones amplios, cerca de un ventanal que daba al jardín. Estaba sentada con Kyo erguido a un costado. La escena no discrepaba mucho de una pintura italiana que vio cuando era solo una niña, enmarcando a una señora de alta cuna con su sirviente, acogidos por los matices terracota de las cortinas a su alrededor.

Se acercó con el paso delicado de una sombra y deslizó el móvil con un movimiento sutil, depositandolo en uno de los bolsillos del traje de Kyo.

Kyo la observó con una media sonrisa en agradecimiento por ahorrarle el trabajo de pedirlo y les ofreció una copa de una nueva bandeja que le había sido entregada y ante la cual minutos atrás, había meditado si beber el mismo su contenido para no hacer más rondas, pero descartó aquella tontería divertido, con el amargo recordatorio de sus pasadas ebriedades. Ambas tomaron el delgado cristal de visos granates cruzando algunas palabras.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó Amelie adoptando una posición altiva, mientras saludaba con una mano a un caballero joven que caminaba fuera del salón, regresando su saludo con una sonrisa encantadora.

– Aparte de que los Mori no parecen estar en buenos términos con una que otra familia. Nada nuevo…salvo los Yagami. – Respondió Kyo haciendo el ademan de recoger algunas copas vacías de la mesa de centro y posicionándolas en la bandeja. Kaoru lo miró con ansiedad y luego mutó su semblante a un dócil interés.

– ¿Viste los Yagami? – Preguntó mirando al jardín, dando un sorbo a la bebida.

– Si. Un anciano de cabello extraño, una mujer bastante particular, cabello corto y un tatuaje en la espalda, que creo deberías evadir, y dos sirvientes que bien podrían ser decoración de fondo. – Agregó Kyo levantando la bandeja. Kaoru lo miró directamente casi alarmada.

– ¿Los cabellos del anciano, tenían una franja clara al costado izquierdo? – Preguntó acercándose a Kyo. "Qm" interrumpió Amelie separándolos con ademan divertido.

– Ven Kaoru querida, nuestros compañeros aguardan. –agregó sonriendo a los hombres de la barra–. Retírate. – Puntualizó al castaño. Kyo apreció como varias miradas cruzaban fugaces en dirección a ellos. Cotilleos que debían reiterar ante la dudosa procedencia de Amelie. Su sola presencia atraía la atención y eso no les convenía.

Kaoru miró a Kyo de soslayo, nerviosa. El castaño asintió con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta y se retiró a las cocinas con ademan servicial. Después de esa noche, en su vida volvería a hacer una maldita reverencia.

Kaoru observó los dos arcos que comunicaban la sala con el vestíbulo, la ansiedad centelleo en su interior embotando su mente en anhelantes posibilidades. Aquel hombre Yagami que yacía en los pisos superiores siempre había sido muy allegado a sus padres. Una chispa de esperanza destelló en sus ojos. Debía acceder a él de alguna forma, tenía que contactarlo a como diera lugar.

Habían aguardado poco más de media hora cerca a los muros de la mansión justo después del ingreso de los infiltrados. La paciencia de Mai se había agotado con facilidad y los insto a esperar en la zona rosa, abogando por lo absurdo que sería quedarse todo el tiempo en un callejón de poco tránsito con un clima helado.

Benimaru había accedido con facilidad, en lo profundo tenía la seguridad de que nada saldría mal si Kaoru y Kyo se apegaban al plan. Terry por su parte cuestionó el alejarse mucho, si algo pasaba su capacidad de reacción podría verse reducida si estaban muy lejos, pero finalmente accedió ante el argumento concienzudo de Mai que aseguraba que lo que pudiese llegar a salir mal, no se daría en las primeras horas de la velada.

Iori aportó poco a las especulaciones, pero no abandono el costado de la mansión. Su semblante se denotaba rígido y poco colaborador; algo que no les extrañaba viniendo de él. Finalmente había anunciado, para calmar la expectativa del grupo, que exploraría los alrededores por cuenta propia.

Ninguno se opuso al hecho, pero Mai pidió al pelirrojo tener cuidado de no llamar la atención. La respuesta había sido un gruñido corto en afirmación acompañado por un destello violeta que consumía una tercera colilla de cigarrillo. El grupo se separó.

Iori avanzó por el callejón solitario bordeando el alto muro que separaba la propiedad. La parte alta de la pared de piedra parecía despejada y tras corroborar que no estuviese a la vista de nadie, hizo una maniobra rápida y trepo hasta el borde superior. Sostuvo su cuerpo al filo del muro divisando parcialmente el interior. En la parte externa no había nada de vigilancia, pero como había asegurado Terry, el interior era totalmente diferente.

No solo había personal surcando los jardines frontales, si no que había cámaras empotradas en las partes altas del muro, divisando la misma zona frente a la fachada. Supuso que al otro extremo debían aguardar mas cámaras y vigilantes, asi que tanteo la parte trasera de la mansión, espacio nada iluminado, lo cual le facilito avanzar por el borde alto de la división. En esa dirección no percibía vigilancia alguna y esto le hizo dudar de la seguridad actual del lugar. Posiblemente la instalación de las cámaras había sido reciente y parecían solo estar enfocadas en los comensales más que en la protección de los mismos.

En la parte trasera del territorio Iori apreció un pequeño bosque de árboles poco convencionales en Japón; sus troncos eran gruesos, oscuros y no muy altos. Sus brazos amaderados se extendían fuertes cubriendo todo el patio trasero en una densa oscuridad. Le daba la impresión de que aquel lugar era un ambito artificial diseñado para rememorar algún rincón de Europa. Posiblemente habían sido plantados en pleno desarrollo y aquello le hizo preguntarse quién sería el dueño de la propiedad.

Ciertamente debía ser un extranjero, pensó, y aquella idea revolvió algo dentro de sí al recordar a Alexander. Rozó con los dedos algunas hojas rebeldes que sobresalían con dificultad sobre el muro y accedió con poca dificultad a las ramas del árbol. Se deslizó con la presteza de un gato hasta la espesa oscuridad del bosquecillo y observó dos caminos en piedra convergiendo en un kiosko centralizado con múltiples focos pequeños y dorados iluminando el espacio. Todas las personas estaban dentro de la casona y supuso que por el frió circundante pocas o ninguna se animarían a recorrer los jardines nocturnos.

Recostó la espalda a un árbol para cubrir el reflejo de la pantalla al revisar si había alguna respuesta, vio los mensajes cortos desplegados, pero no eran de Kyo y aquello le molestó. Guardó el dispositivo divisando las ventanas y ventanales. El primer piso estaba muy iluminado en contraste con el segundo que parecía completamente vacío.

Analizó la situación y pensó en las numerosas reuniones mencionadas por Amelie, la seguridad recientemente instalada y la posible variación en las locaciones. Lo que sea que estuvieran negociando era algo que aún no resolvían, de lo contrario no convocarían una y otra vez a familias influyentes a reuniones extraordinarias, instándolos a dialogar de manera reiterada.

Era muy posible que los Yagami le estuviesen generando un mal momento a varios emporios de contratación con el gobierno y aquello lo llevo a preguntarse que demonios podría estar pactando Takeshi en esas reuniones. Gruño molesto pensando en el espejo Yata de Chizuru, que debía estar en posición de ellos. Si deseaban las reliquias y el poder de estas, les costaría mucho más lograr obtenerlo.

Divisó el otro extremo del territorio sin atreverse a abandonar la ocultación de los árboles cuando el celular vibró en su bolsillo.

Se interno en la densa negrura y reviso el móvil.

Kyo: Kyo Kusanagi reportándose. La velada es todo un cotilleo bastante aburrido y poco productivo.

Benimaru: Maldición Kyo nos tenías en vilo. Ya estaba apostando que no durarías un par de horas más sin quemar el sitio.

Kyo: Ja. Debo mencionar lo mucho que les gusta solicitar mis servicios.

Mai: ¿Y en todo este rato no has descubierto nada cariño? ;)

Kyo: Nada relacionado a lo que necesitamos, aunque podría especular algunas cosas sobre la familia del "benefactor" de Amelie.

Benimaru: Bueno, ya entraste en la red de chismes. Podrías tener un talento innato para esto. :)

Kyo: Púdrete.

Mai: No olviden estar alejados de los Yagami. Att: Terry.

Benimaru: Eso fue innecesario.

Terry y Mai observaron al rubio con cara de pocos amigos mientras este sonreía divertido finalizando su café con el celular en la otra mano.

Kyo: Sobre ellos...eso es algo que quería preguntarle a Yagami. ¿Está ahí?

Kyo: Mmm olvídenlo. Me llama el viejo pavo.

Los tres amigos observaron la referencia con una sonrisa extrañada.

Yagami: Activa el auricular, voy a hacer la primera llamada.

El pelirrojo accedió a la parte alta de uno de los árboles medianos, el otoño había estado haciendo su labor al desnudar la naturaleza, pero la altura y las gruesas ramas oscuras eran un escondite perfecto.

Kyo salió por tercera vez con una bandeja, en esta ocasión con una bebida diferente igual de impronunciable que acompañaba la nueva tanda de pasabocas crocantes. Sintió como el móvil vibraba en su bolsillo y activó el auricular con un movimiento furtivo.

– Habla poco o llamaras la atención. – Fueron las primeras palabras de Iori. Kyo gruño, eso ya lo sabía.

– Estoy en la zona de sirvientes inexistentes, puedo decir un par de cosas. – Agregó en voz baja, probando sus desconocidas capacidades de ventriloquia; las cuales evidentemente no tenia, pero disimulaban un poco.

– Que has descubierto. – Indagó Iori.

– Poco. Rumores superficiales de la disolución de un emporio familiar. No sé bien a que se refieren, pero parecen callarse justo cuando alguien menciona a los Yagami. –hizo una pausa donde la voz dulzona de una mujer ya pasada en tragos bromeaba con una risa controlada acerca de la casualidad de que siempre era el castaño quien le daba las copas más fuertes. Era la misma mujer que lo había retenido una hora antes con incitantes palabras decentes. Le expresó con delicada coquetería después de beber la copa, que los Mori tenían muy buen gusto a la hora de contratar a sus sirvientes. Kyo expresó una sonrisa silenciosa a modo de asentimiento y se alejó incomodo–. Creo que prefiero la zona de sirvientes inexistentes. – Puntualizó cansino. La voz de Iori resonó con levedad en una risa baja.

– No esperé todo este rato para que te burles de mi Yagami. –refutó con una sonrisa molesta el castaño, la cual se esfumo al entrar al ala este, discurriéndose por los costados, intentando localizar algún Yagami–. Hay una mujer extraña de tu familia. Me dio la impresión ya en dos ocasiones de que puede percibirme de algún modo. – Susurró disimuladamente al verse cerca de algunos comensales. Iori se alarmó.

– ¿Como es?... ¿Tiene alguna marca? – Pregunto con acentuada seriedad.

– Te refieres a un tatuaje con una luna y un ala…o algo así. – Respondió Kyo en voz baja deslizando algunas copas con sigilosa audacia sobre varias mesas, dejando un poco más vacía su bandeja. Iori gruño inconforme.

– No se te ocurra acercarte a ella. – Ordenó Iori.

– Esta bien, tampoco planeaba pasar a saludar. –hizo una pausa larga en la que el ruido de voces se hizo mayor y tras atender a un par de caballeros, el sonido menguo nuevamente–. Bueno cuando planeas decirme quien demonios es esa Yagami. – Indagó Kyo con un tono de voz normal. Cruzaba un pasillo seguro.

– Son los sabuesos Torakka. Personas entrenadas desde la infancia para percibir la energía Kusanagi. Son los asesinos que se encargan de rastrear los controladores del fuego en las emboscadas o en las huidas. Su objetivo es siempre hacer un ataque certero a los que comandan la legión ignorando a los agentes más débiles. –informo Iori. Kyo maldijo por lo bajo. Había tenido a esa mujer demasiado cerca justo en la entrada, si llegaba a percibirlo toda la misión de iría al caño–. Tu energía es un vórtice intenso en este momento, si estas a poca distancia podría percibirte, intenta no estar siquiera a la vista de ella, en caso de que llegue a detectarte deben abandonar ese lugar. – Puntualizo el pelirrojo con tono autoritario.

– Hmm No estar a la vista será algo difícil, pero puedo evadirla. –aseguro Kyo pensativo. El sonido retomo la intensidad de voces lejanas aglomeradas y cristales–. No entiendo por qué demonios enviarían a esa mujer de acompañante, si su función es rastrear controladores del fuego… ¿Acaso sospechaban que un Kusanagi entraría aquí? – Preguntó Kyo en voz baja deteniendo su paso un instante.

Del otro lado de la línea el silencio inundo la llamada y eso le dio mala espina al castaño.

Iori pensó en los Supaida y en el asesinato de Ichiro Yagami aquella mañana. Saito había asegurado al pelirrojo que se encargaría de cubrir el ataque para que no hubiese ninguna sospecha sobre ellos. Pero al parecer aquello significaba que los Kusanagi no estaban incluidos en el encubrimiento del jefe Supaida. Qué estaría planeando aquel viejo zorro, reflexionó Iori.

– Supongo por tu maldito silencio que sabes algo y espero que me digas porque demonios hay un Torukka en este lugar. – Refutó Kyo.

– Torakka. –corrigió Iori pensativo–. Y habla más bajo Kusanagi. – Kyo gruñó exasperado.

– Me importa muy poco como se llamen. –habló Kyo por lo bajo, irritado–. ¿Por que demonios está aquí? Si…– Agregó, pero guardó silencio al instante. Cambió su semblante con gran esfuerzo a una máscara servicial y amable, mientras ofrecía una copa a una joven que se había acercado directamente a él. La mujer era la misma chica hermosa que estaba entre la compañía del joven imbécil al que le había quemado los dedos. Esta le saludo con algo de timidez.

– Quería disculparme…por mi primo. El no comprende que todo lo que este bajo el apellido de los Mori no hace parte de nuestra enemistad. Por favor perdónalo. – Hablo la chica con dulzura y una expresión inocentemente coqueta. Kyo entendió bien que su disculpa no se debía al agravió cometido, si no a la posibilidad de flirtear con él. Sonrió amable, aunque se sentía bastante molesto. La chica llegaba con intenciones que poco le importaban a interrumpir la justificación que estaba esperando de Iori.

– Solo soy un sirviente. No necesita disculparse señorita. – Puntualizo buscando continuar con su camino y alejarse de los comensales.

– ¿…Por qué insistes en acercarte a ella? –sonó la voz molesta del joven en cuestión. Kyo respiró profundo manteniendo el temple–. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle con tanta familiaridad? Salvo un miserable sirviente que no podría pagarle ni una invitación decente. – Agregó sedicioso el joven. Kyo lo miró con cierto dejo de altanería, notando sus dedos vendados.

– Veo que sus dedos están mejor y me alegro que tuviese un traje de cambio caballero. – Intento sonar servicial, pero solo logro acentuar un cinismo filoso. El joven lo miró con indignación.

– Primero esos malditos Yagami arrastrándose del anonimato y creyéndose superiores y ahora los Mori trayendo vulgares compañías. ¿Que más podemos esperar en estas reuniones? – Preguntó en tono alto llamando la atención de otros comensales. Kyo apretó los dientes y maldijo mentalmente.

– Que demonios estás haciendo Kusanagi. – Refutó la voz de Iori en el auricular.

– Esto no se quedará así bastardo. –instó el joven–. Esta quemadura te valdrá este y todos los posibles empleos que puedas conseguir. Considera barrer las calles, miserable. Porque ni los Yakuza tendrán espacio para ti. Esa copa caliente te va a costar más de lo que crees. – Amenazó a Kyo con enojo en un tono de voz baja que solo escucharon los más cercanos y se retiró jalando con brusco disimulo a su prima, reprimiéndola a regañadientes por no saber comportarse en su primera velada. Kyo se apartó rápido de la aglomeración de comensales que dirigían miradas inquisitivas en su dirección.

Ingreso al tocador de caballeros y agradeció que estuviese vacío.

– Que demonios hiciste... – Indagó Iori irritado.

– Nada. – Respondió Kyo molesto. Maldijo mentalmente, tal vez si solo evadía el resto de la noche esa ala de la casa no tendría mayores problemas, pensó.

– Déjame adivinar… ¿Te dejaste provocar por un niño imbécil de alta cuna y usaste tu fuego…en la misma zona en la que estaba Torakka? Brillante Kusanagi. – Acotó Iori. Se denotaba enojado.

– No tenía ni idea de que habría uno de esos malditos sabuesos Yagami aquí. No recuerdo que me lo hubieras informado, maldición. – Gruñó Kyo por lo bajo. La puerta del baño se abrió y entró un hombre de mediana edad que miro extrañado a Kyo. Este había recogido por reflejo unas toallas apiladas a un costado, simulando organizarlas. El hombre ignoró al sirviente y Kyo salió del tocado con presura.

– No hables. Busca a Kaoru, deben salir de allí ahora mismo. – Puntualizó Iori.

– Me debes una explicación Yagami.

– Eso ya no importa. Busca como salir de allí.

– Estas exagerando, puedo evadir al maldito perro como también mantener a raya esa pequeña escena. –se negó Kyo voluntarioso–. Aún podemos averiguar más.

– No lo entiendes...si usaste tu maldita energía ya debió haberla percibido. Así no sepa quien específicamente es el Kusanagi infiltrado en la velada, movilizara lo necesario para no dejarte salir hasta localizarte. Eventualmente van a dar contigo. Mantente alejado de los sirvientes y busca a Kaoru. Salgan de ese lugar. – Puntualizo Iori molesto, su voz se denotaba tensa. Kyo maldijo, no estaba seguro de que fuera necesario precipitarse, tenía la certeza de que aquella mujer no podría sentirlo tan bien como Iori aseguraba.

– No alarmes a nadie aún, dame tiempo para localizar a Kaoru. – Apuntó Kyo colgando la llamada. Iori contuvo el impulsó de destrozar el móvil. Sabía bien que aquel terco Kusanagi no cedería tan fácil y aguardó con hosquedad su proceder. Vio desplegados múltiples mensajes de preguntas y protestas de parte del resto del equipo, la próxima llamada debía ser grupal.

Kyo avanzó por el pasillo de caballeros girando al ingreso del ala oeste. Antes de cruzar el dintel vio a la mujer Yagami en medio del salón observando a su alrededor con un caminar pausado. Algunos comensales la detallaban con desagrado, los demás yacían enfrascados en sus asuntos en común. Kyo consideró que era el momento perfecto para probar que tanto podía percibirlo aquel sabueso. Era un riesgo absurdo si algo salía mal, pero estaba seguro de que aquel Torakka no podría rastrearlo tan bien como Iori.

Se acercó a uno de los sirvientes de la sala y mintió asegurándole que solicitaban su presencia en las cocinas, que él se encargaría de repartir el antipasto. Se acercó cauteloso a la zona central y distribuyó los pasabocas al igual que otros tres sirvientes que revoloteaban con elegancia por la instancia. La mujer los observó uno a uno al caminar con tranquilidad. Su atención solo brincaba entre ellos y Kyo supuso que por obvias razones sus sospechas recaían solo sobre los sirvientes.

Su caminar cauteloso arribó hasta estar a pocos metros de Kyo y este se concentró en aquel bullente caos en su interior, intentando darle un orden que le permitiese calmar su fluctuante furia ígnea. No fue mucho lo que logró, pero sintió como la calidez era centralizada y no caótica. La mujer lo miró de soslayo al igual que había hecho con sus otros compañeros, Kyo la ignoró atendiendo otro comensal y caminó con cautela al vestíbulo.

Cruzo los anchos arcos sin ser percibido por esta. Exhaló el aire que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo. Ella lo percibía con una debilidad latente en el sitio, pero su olfato era nulo ante el foco de energía. No podía ubicar su fuente ni reconocerlo. Nadie más podía percibirlo como Iori lo hacía y esto le tranquilizó. Si lograba evadir al sabueso, los sirvientes no serían mayor amenaza.

Kyo sonrió triunfal, tenía razón al pensar en que Iori estaba precipitando todo. Aún estaba todo bajo control.

Avanzó en búsqueda de Kaoru pensando que era el momento de agilizar su propósito, pero divisó a Amelie siendo cargada por uno de los guardias que impedían el acceso al segundo piso. Vio como la depositaban en un sillón en la sala contigua y no vio a Kaoru acompañándole.

Kaoru avanzó presurosa por el corredor secundario. El suelo estaba entapetado con una alfombra oscura que subyugaba el sonido de sus pies descalzos, la poca iluminación también le ayudaba a pasar con mayor sigilo.

Había visto a Kioshi Yagami cruzar el balcón interno del piso superior y había solicitado en suplica urgida a Amelie que hiciera algo para facilitarle el acceso a la segunda planta. Tras la negativa alarmista de la mujer, Kaoru había hecho algo absolutamente impropio. La había amenazado con su pacto de colaboración, anunciándole saber de sus intereses personales y abogando por la necesidad mutua que tenían. La mujer había quedado sorprendida por la repentina agudeza de la joven y había accedido a regañadientes haciéndole jurar con poca convicción, de que nadie debía verla.

Momentos después Amelie preguntaba al encargado del personal, con sediciosa intención, cuando empezaría la presentación en vivo de los chelistas. Abogaba por los rumores que se daban entre las damas mayores, las cuales se quejaban del retraso en la puesta en escena. Después de que el vestíbulo central se hubo vaciado gracias a un brindis propuesto en la sala central que daba apertura a la presentación en vivo de los músicos, Amelie se acercó algo errática a uno de los guardias y derramó accidentalmente la bebida sobre el hombre, tras lo cual perdió el equilibrio aparentando estar mareada, y disculpándose como toda una preciosa dama en apuros, muy apenada, atrajo la atención del segundo guardia que se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse mientras su compañero se limpiaba molesto la mancha granate en el traje.

El movimiento de Kaoru había sido preciso y silencioso, con los zapatos en la mano había subido sin que nadie se percatase del acceso.

Respiró profundo avanzando con cautela por el pasillo en el que había escuchado una puerta abrirse. Pensó en Kioshi Yagami, aquel hombre amable con quien recordaba haber compartido grandes sonrisas cuando era solo una pequeña niña. Un hombre noble y leal a su padre, buen consejero y muy sensato. Aquello la esperanzaba a la vez que le causaba un enorme miedo. No lo había visto desde hacía un año, mucho antes de la desaparición de sus padres y consideraba imposible que aquella persona se hubiese aliado a Takeshi. En lo profundo de su corazón, Kaoru aun confiaba en que la mayoría de los Yagami cargaban una sensatez y lealtad superior a la soez impresión de Iori.

Continuó consciente del enorme riesgo que corría, confiaba en aquel hombre. Su último recuerdo de él se remontaba a una de las reuniones importantes del cónclave en la cual Kioshi había defendido abiertamente al líder Yagami Iori a pesar de su ausencia. Además, estaba en vilo lo que más le importaba en el mundo, su hermana, y sabía bien que aquel hombre debía tener conocimiento de la situación de la pequeña.

Se disculpo mentalmente con Kyo Kusanagi, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Aki y si lo hubiese dialogado con ellos posiblemente se habrían negado a su incursión. Aquel riesgo denotaba para Kaoru una necesidad que nadie mas entendería.

Cruzó el pasillo hasta percibir una puerta entreabierta por la cual se filtraba una línea dorada de luz que cortaba la penumbra como una espada. Abrió la puerta con cautela mirando al interior y aprecio la espalda ancha y la estatura media del hombre, que rogaba, mantuviera la lealtad a su padre.

Este dio un largo trago a un licor fuerte de color amaderado. Estaba sudoroso y se denotaba nervioso. Kaoru ajusto la puerta con delicadeza y dejo sus zapatos a un lado. El hombre percibió el ruido y giró con rostro severo, pero su expresión segura se transformó en una confusión momentánea, para finalizar en una sorpresa cercana al miedo.

– Kaoru, niña…Oh Kamisama. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el hombre casi alarmado. Kaoru se acercó dubitativa.

– Kioshi por favor, dime que puedo confiar en ti. – Expresó sin saber cómo abordarlo, temerosa. El hombre se limpió el sudor con un pañuelo, muy nervioso.

– No niña, no debes estar en este lugar. ¿Cómo lograste entrar? Te han estado buscando. Tenía la esperanza de que hubieses abandonado el país. – Habló con voz entristecida.

– ¿Y dejar a Aki en manos de ese monstruo? No. Necesito tu ayuda. Iori necesita tu colaboración.

– ¿Iori? ¿Sigue con vida? ¿Él también…está aquí? – Preguntó el hombre anonadado, intentando mantener la compostura.

– Si está vivo pero no está en este lugar. Yo…yo entre sola. –puntualizó con seguridad a pesar del titubeo–. Lo que planea Takeshi es una locura, ya debes saberlo. Él asesino a mis padres y es en parte culpable de todas las desapariciones y atrocidades. Iori Yagami sigue siendo el portador del Magatama y buscará retomar su liderazgo de una u otra manera. Necesito que esa manera sea lo menos sangrienta posible Kiyoshi, somos familia, no es posible que nos asesinemos los unos a los otros, debemos recuperar el equilibrio. – Argumento Kaoru afligida, pero con enorme determinación en la mirada.

– Oh pequeña. No alcanzas a imaginar lo que está sucediendo, pero es una locura aun mayor que estés aquí en este momento. Debes irte, sal de esta casa antes de que alguien pueda reconocerte. –habló el hombre apretando con cariño el brazo de la chica, instándola a partir–. Kaoru, niña. Deja en el monumento de la playa, aquel que solías visitar en tu infancia, un modo para contactarte. Debes salir de aquí antes de que la velada termine. Hablaremos con más calma en otro lugar. Ahora es demasiado peligroso para ti, para todos. – La empujó soltando su brazo. Kaoru caminó a la puerta dubitativa.

"Para todos" Resonaron esas palabras con un eco disconforme. ¿Cuántas personas tendría Takeshi bajo su reinado de terror? ¿Cuántas personas podrían alzarse contra él si Iori se levantaba? Se preguntó a punto de abrir la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco. Su intención primaria había sido absolutamente egoísta y no podía irse sin abordarla. Giró apreciando como el anciano miraba por la ventana, casi paranoico.

– Aki. ¿Cómo está ella? – Preguntó afligida, no podía partir así sin más, sin saber nada de su pequeña hermana. No saldría de ese maldito lugar sin saberlo. Por favor Kamisama que este bien, rogó con el corazón acelerado. El hombre la miró urgido, al borde de la irritación.

– Ella…está bien. –hizo una pausa, nervioso–. Ahora vete. – Instó impaciente. Kaoru lo observó con un miedo intenso en su vientre, algo estaba mal, algo había sucedido con ella. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él incapaz de confiar, sintiendo que su mundo iba a colapsar si no escuchaba una respuesta esclarecedora.

– ¿Que sucedió con Aki? – Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. El hombre la miró compungido, pero antes de decir palabra alguna desvió la vista alarmado hacia la puerta y retrocedió irguiendo su postura en un semblante inmutable.

Kaoru giró la vista con lentitud sintiéndose presa de un miedo aturdidor. Bajo el dintel de la puerta abierta estaba un hombre muy alto de traje elegante. Sus cabellos oscuros discurrían a un costado con pulcritud y levantando una mano impecablemente enguantada apretó unas delgadas gafas en su centro. Sus ojos azul claro parecían imperturbables pozos helados.

– Lamento interrumpirlo señor Yagami. Pero me temo que le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo ir al tocador de caballeros. –habló inmutable dando una mirada acentuada al licor del escritorio–. Es solícita su presencia en el estudio. – Sus ojos impávidos se posaron sobre Kaoru con un brillo antinatural, reflejando una extraña complacencia.

Kyo maldijo una y mil veces. Amelie lo calmó para no llamar la atención, mientras se abanicaba recostada en el sillón. Los guardias ya habían retomado sus posiciones y la mayoría de comensales se habían aglomerado en la sala de los músicos.

– Está demorando demasiado. Esa fue una maldita mala idea. – Refutó en voz baja el castaño, ignorando la quinta vez que vibraba el celular en su bolsillo. Debía pensar cómo informar la magnífica infiltración improvisada de Kaoru sin que todos se alarmaran. Finalmente, decidió responder la llamada.

– ¿Con un demonio Kyo, que parte de contestar el maldito móvil y tenernos informados no quedo claro? – Refuto Mai sin preámbulos.

– Espero no se les olvidara que somos más en esta misión. No más llamadas personales, gracias. – Agregó la voz de Benimaru con dejo cínico.

– Dime que ya van a salir del maldito lugar. – Corto Iori casi con agresividad.

– Okay. Gracias por informarnos una mierda Yagami. – Agregó Benimaru alarmado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –sonó la voz unísona de Mai y Nikaido.

– Si necesitas que nos movilicemos solo dilo Kyo. – Agregó Terry con tono grave.

– No, lo tengo bajo control, no hay que alarmarse. –respondió Kyo airado–. ¿Escuchaste Yagami? – Puntualizó intentando mantener la cautela.

– Con un demonio Kusanagi, si ya están juntos salgan del lugar. –instó Iori. Había regresado a la posición inicial desde donde podía divisar el costado derecho de la casona. Parte del personal de seguridad se había movilizado de repente al interior de la mansión y aquello no le gustaba–. La guardia está entrando a la casa, eso es una mala señal. Salgan de ahí. – Habló Iori en tono imperativo.

– Vamos en camino. – Agregó Terry.

– Kaoru no está conmigo. –dijo Kyo finalmente–. Subió al segundo piso a establecer contacto con el representante de los Yagami. – Agregó en voz baja. Estaba parcialmente oculto tras unas largas cortinas de terciopelo al lado de las columnas talladas. Divisaba el acceso doble de la escalera, pensando que no habría otra oportunidad de pasar desapercibido como Kaoru.

– Que demonios. – Exclamó Benimaru incrédulo.

– Intentare acceder por el balcón de atrás. Busca una salida al jardín externo del bosque. – Informo Iori moviéndose entre las ramas gruesas.

– Ni se te ocurra Yagami. Es demasiado peligroso que muestres tu maldita cara por acá. Yo subiré por ella. Confía en mi maldición. – Refutó Kyo casi en voz alta, bajándola de golpe. Hubo un silencio de parte de Iori.

– Estamos en posición. No te preocupes Kyo, no están solos. Ve por ella y salgan, los cubriremos si es necesario. – Espeto Terry. Aquellas palabras cargadas de seguridad imbuyeron confianza en el castaño. Iori gruñó bajo.

– Llévala a la parte posterior de la mansión. Los cubriré desde allí. –habló Iori aceptando el hecho de que Kyo podía encargarse de recuperar a Kaoru. Una fugaz punzada de recuerdos lo bombardeo, imprimiendo la imagen de Kyo herido y las palabras de Chizuru en su mente. Solo había sido una pesadilla pero le inquietaba de sobremanera–. No vayas a usar tu maldito fuego por nada del mundo Kusanagi. – Advirtió Iori. En su voz se denotaba una clara preocupación amenazante.

– Nunca me dejas nada fácil Yagami. – Sonrió Kyo aceptando la demanda.

Visualizó el acceso dual al segundo piso y calculó cuanto tiempo le tomaría reducir los guardias y encontrar a Kaoru antes de tener a los Yagami sobre su cuello.


	34. La Reunion II

Kaoru retrocedió un par de pasos. El hombre de porte gélido la observaba como un lobo rapaz sin intención alguna.

– Señorita Yagami. La han estado buscando, aunque tal vez no con mucha dedicación dada su presencia en este lugar. –hizo una pausa decente con una sonrisa álgida–. …veo que no era necesario tal esfuerzo. – Habló con una frialdad rayana en la emoción de un maniquí, mientras daba un par de pasos al interior.

Había cometido un gran error al no salir de allí cuando Kioshi se lo pidió, pensó Kaoru asustada. Dio un par de pasos más hasta una mesa cercana donde reposaba una figura forjada en hierro y deslizó su mano por el torso helado. Si era necesario se defendería de alguna manera y saldría de allí.

Se mantuvo silenciosa calculando como cruzar sin ser atrapada, pero de repente su cuerpo tomo la densidad de un bloque de cemento y su respiración menguo abruptamente a causa de la presión en sus pulmones. Sus rodillas flaquearon incapaces de sostenerse y se desplomó sin mucha resistencia, contra la baldosa fría.

– Me temo que no puedo permitirle partir joven Kaoru. – Apunto el hombre de mirada helada ciñéndose las gafas por segunda vez, mientras pateaba con delicadeza el objeto que la chica no pudo sostener en sus manos. La presión sobre la joven se aliviano y el hombre la sostuvo mientras ella confundida, jadeaba ahogada al poder respirar de nuevo. La insto a sentarse en un sillón cercano, sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

Kaoru se apartó de aquel tacto desagradable, encogiéndose en la poltrona. Aquel hombre le causaba un terror irracional, tenía la impresión de que, si se oponía, la lastimaría terriblemente. En aquel semblante elegante se discurría una calma asesina.

– Caballero, supongo que la joven lo estaba molestando. – Indagó a Kioshi con afabilidad hipócrita, con la clara intención de entender su encuentro con Kaoru. El anciano adoptó una posición altiva, casi irritada. Un porte casi irreconocible para la chica, que a pesar de poder moverse con levedad y observarlos, sentía su cuerpo paralizado por un peso invisible.

– Al parecer la insensata preocupación por la hermana la arrastro hasta aquí. No me importa que desee esa joven o que quiera Takeshi con ella, no deseo alborotos. Nuestra posición esta noche es en extremo delicada y su trabajo se supone, es mantener el orden. Así que por favor evite cualquier mínimo altercado que nos relacione. – Habló Kioshi con tono displicente, como si ella fuese solo una extraña de poca importancia.

– No se preocupe señor Yagami. Yo me encargare de que todo fluya de modo muy tranquilo. Solo deseaba informarle que la Torakka que le acompaña parece haber rastreado algo particular. –hizo una leve pausa donde miró de soslayo a Kaoru y luego regresó su atención al anciano–. Una energía Kusanagi afirmó, aunque no estaba muy segura del hecho. De todas maneras, deseaba informarle que hare uso de los sirvientes bajo su potestad para hacer algunas averiguaciones al respecto. Si le parece bien claro esta y disculpe el inconveniente. – Hizo una leve reverencia. Kaoru lucho en vano contra la gravedad, que aumento al momento en que intento levantarse, generando un resquebrajamiento en la madera de la poltrona. Araño la madera sin poder erguirse, debía avisarle a Kyo que saliera de aquel lugar.

– Me tiene sin cuidado que busque usted Hein, solo no me haga perder más tiempo valioso y evite llamar de cualquier manera la atención. – Puntualizó Kioshi pasando de largo entre ambos mientras Hein mantenía la reverencia. A espaldas del hombre, el anciano observó un instante a Kaoru que respiraba con dificultad. Su mirada preocupada fue casi cómplice, pero abnegada a la imposibilidad, abandono la habitación.

Kaoru luchó con todas sus fuerzas para moverse fuera de aquel lugar, su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo y terminó por caer de la poltrona. Hein la levanto del suelo dejándola nuevamente en el sillón, mermando con aquel gesto la presión asfixiante.

– Ciertamente usted no ingresó a este lugar sola, como también es un hecho que, curiosamente lo logró después de haber quedado a manos de los Kusanagi la última vez que fue vista. –hizo otra pausa corta y escrutante–. Dígame señorita Kaoru. ¿Está usted acompañada? – Indagó con calma. La chica negó con la cabeza sin mirar al hombre.

– ¿Está usted segura de que no se infiltró en este lugar con uno o más miembros del clan Kusanagi? – Preguntó con un tono incitante en la voz. Kaoru negó nuevamente con renovada energía intentando moverse. Hein caminó rodeando la poltrona con parsimoniosa calma.

– Entonces es verdad que vino sola y que de alguna manera desconocida accedió a esta reunión solo para preguntar por su pequeña hermana... –sus ojos helados e insondables la observaron. Kaoru lo miró con rabia ante la frustración de no poder moverse, casi retándolo, sin negar sus palabras–. Completamente sola, sin ningún aliado Kusanagi... – Reiteró Hein como si leyera el alma de la chica y la presión aumento aplastándole el pecho de manera dolorosa. Las patas de la poltrona cedieron en un sonido ahogado. Kaoru se tragó el gemido que buscaba arrancarle aquel peso asfixiante y doloroso. Negó una vez más con silenciosa lentitud. Estaba aterrada.

– Confió en que la señorita Kaoru no tenga las mismas tendencias suicidas de su pequeña hermana. –agregó sin abandonar su escrutante observación sobre Kaoru, la cual levanto la vista sin aliento sintiendo un nudo en la garganta–. Es algo bastante preocupante viniendo de una niña de tan solo seis años. –esboso una falsa y macabra preocupación acercándose de manera invasiva a la chica–. Está viva aún, aunque muy poco conforme con su corta existencia. –susurro mientras densas lagrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven paralizada que ahora sufría bajo un dolor superior al físico–. Ella estaría mucho más feliz si fuese acompañada por su hermana…pero eso es algo que solo podría lograrse si su hermana tiene la suficiente sinceridad. – Su mano enguantada se extendió hasta levantar el mentón de la joven, su cuello delgado estaba tenso y su cuerpo era presa de un intenso malestar.

– ¿Quién es el Kusanagi? – Preguntó una vez más con una frialdad invernal. Kaoru giró el rostro tembloroso, cubierto de amargas lágrimas. Un dolor tan profundo como su miedo se le encajó en el pecho. Quería ver a Aki.

– Vine…so..la. – Respondió con dificultad, se sentía ahogada y el dolor la dejaba sin fuerzas, pero no permitiría que dañaran a Kyo Kusanagi. Él y Iori eran la única esperanza que tenían todos para solucionar el terrible futuro que les deparaba. Lloró con desesperación pensando en Aki, por lapsos entrecortados tras la negativa.

– …Y yo supuse que eras una mujer inteligente. Llegar hasta este lugar es una gran proeza, y todo solo por una razón tan torpe y trivial como esa pequeña niña. –hizo otra de sus pausas despreciables liberando a Kaoru de la gravedad aumentada. La chica se desplomó terriblemente mareada y tosió ante la primera bocanada grande de aire, su cuerpo no respondió al intentar levantarse–. Confío en que un miembro del clan Yagami jamás pactaría en tan poco tiempo con los Kusanagi, y menos llegar a someterse a si mismo por uno de sus enemigos. – Puntualizó sacando el móvil y marcando con su particular calma glacial.

Los sonidos se hicieron lejanos para la chica, la voz ahogada de aquel hombre monstruoso se hizo inteligible; Aki resonaba en su pensamiento con amarga desazón. Perdóname Aki, se repitió Kaoru buscando no perder la lucidez y rogando que no atraparan al líder Kusanagi.

* * *

Kyo apretó los puños, si alertaba a todos antes de dar con la ubicación de Kaoru era muy poco probable salir de ese lugar sin ser gravemente heridos. Necesitaba acceder al piso superior sin plantar sospechas y encontrar a la chica primero. Sentía el deseo reptante de quemar todo lo que se interpusiera con Torakka o sin ella y maldijo a Yagami por la insistencia de no usar su fuego.

Percibió como los dos sirvientes Yagami cruzaban el vestíbulo hasta uno de los miembros de la guardia. El hombre los miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero tras corroborar en el comunicador les permitió subir. Kyo maldijo por lo bajo y tomó una bandeja vacía de una de las mesas. La mayoría de sirvientes estaban en la sala central atendiendo las necesidades de los comensales que charlaban amenamente al son de la música.

Se acercó a Amelie quien sonreía con afabilidad a un hombre mayor, el cual buscaba guiarla al salón más concurrido, tras pasar su malestar. Kyo cruzó al lado de la mujer y solicitó con palabras amables, pero semblante nada servicial un momento de su tiempo. El hombre observó a Kyo extrañado por la altives de este y Amelie sonrió nerviosa haciéndole entender al caballero que se adelantara que ella le alcanzaría.

– Que haces hablándome de esa manera. – Acotó Amelie algo molesta. Desde que Kaoru se perdió en la planta alta tenia los nervios de punta. Kyo miró hacia el ventanal del exterior ansioso.

– Necesito subir por Kaoru y largarnos de este lugar. Los planes cambiaron. – Habló sin mirarla. Amelie sintió un nudo en el estómago.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Prometieron que no pasaría nada y que obtendrían información con tranquilidad. – Acotó la mujer alarmada.

– Bueno la cuestión cambió en el momento en que dejaste a Kaoru subir al maldito encuentro con ese Yagami. – Refutó Kyo observando su entorno. La sala estaba casi vacía salvo algunos sirvientes que cruzaban imperceptibles y el barman que los observaba disimuladamente. Amelie se mordió los labios dando la espalda a los demás, no podría mantener la máscara si Kyo no lo hacía. Kyo la miró directamente con una severidad impropia que la abrumo.

– Comunícale a tu benefactor que solicite mí servicio. Dile que me dé pase libre para poder subir. – Exigió Kyo con autoridad sin tolerancia a negativas. Amelie lo miró nerviosa.

– Estas loco, él no sabe nada de esto, como esperas que le justifique algo así. – Apuntó la mujer reticente.

– Ese no es mi maldito problema. O me haces esto fácil o voy a quemar todo este maldito lugar hasta sacar a esa mocosa insensata de arriba. ¿Qué te parece mejor? – Preguntó con arrogancia perdiendo la paciencia. "Malditos sean" balbuceo Amelie entre la espada y la pared.

– Dame un minuto. – Accedió pálida, las manos le temblaban.

– Lo estaré contando. – Agregó Kyo, su semblante era agreste. El móvil vibró en su bolsillo y activo la llamada sin movimientos furtivos.

– Te estas demorando Kusanagi. – Cruzaron iniciales las palabras de Iori.

– Si no quieres que use mi maldito fuego Yagami, te va tocar esperar lo necesario. – Agregó percibiendo como dos miembros de la guardia entraban al salón. Giró en dirección a Amelie y aguardo con porte impecable al lado de su dama mientras los demás miembros del grupo intercambiaban apreciaciones sobre los alrededores.

Los hombres dieron una vista rápida y uno de ellos se apartó del salón mientras el otro se acercaba a la barra. Las palabras que cruzó con el camarero fueron desconocidas para Kyo, pero el hombre le miró un instante de soslayo sopesando que responder. El guardia pareció no notarlo dada la cara de póker que tenía el empleado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un ínfimo momento en el que Kyo casi pudo asesinarlo con la mirada y el barman desvió la vista hacia la barra con bebidas vacías haciendo una negativa con la cabeza. De repente había empezado a sudar. El guardia se retiró del salón un instante después y el empleado rehuyó la mirada de Kyo organizando algunos licores.

La voz de Amelie se denotaba gangosa mientras intentaba explicar a su benefactor que confiara en ella. Finalmente colgó la llamada y le hizo una señal silenciosa hacia el vestíbulo, sus ojos vidriosos evadieron a Kyo.

– Sin llamar la atención por favor. – Puntualizó cansina. Kyo asintió casi sintiendo pena por ella, pero la dejo allí dándole prioridad a la situación.

– Hay poco personal afuera, pero se están movilizando en búsqueda. Alguien debió alertarlos. – Acotó Iori.

– Las calles están vacías, aún tenemos el factor sorpresa. – Aseguró Mai.

– Nikaido prepárate para cuando te de la señal. – Anotó Iori.

– Tú has tu trabajo Yagami, yo tengo esto controlado. – Respondió Benimaru tenso.

– ¿Que están planeando? – Preguntó Kyo por lo bajo mientras cruzaba al vestíbulo. No había puesto atención en la llamada mientras el conjuraba mil maldiciones al barman si decía algo que lo implicara.

– Tu encárgate de dar con Kaoru y salir de allí. El resto lo haremos nosotros. – Ordenó Iori apartando la cuestión. Kyo apretó los dientes con intención de replicar, pero suavizo su expresión a una elegante afabilidad. Enmudeció la llamada para no distraerse entre las palabras que cruzaban sus compañeros y se acercó al hombre que guardaba el acceso al segundo piso.

– El señor Mori ha solicitado mis servicios, caballero. – Abordó Kyo. Este le miró algo irritado, extrañado a causa de la segunda ocasión en que eran los sirvientes quienes le informaban de ello. Corroboro con el comunicador la petición y accedió con severidad el acceso de Kyo a la planta superior.

El castaño subió con parsimoniosa calma. No tenía la menor idea de en que lugar estaría Kaoru, así que decidió hacer un paneo desde el inicio y giró a la derecha cuando estuvo seguro que nadie le observaba. Vago varios segundos con pasos rápidos por los corredores buscando algún indicio de la chica, sin éxito. Tras un par de minutos errando en la planta alta escucho la voz baja de un hombre que se acercaba y se deslizó furtivo al interior de una de las habitaciones, dejando la puerta entreabierta para visualizar.

– …solo entre los sirvientes. Pregunta al encargado si ha habido cambios recientes en el personal de las familias… – Cruzaron volátiles las palabras del hombre que Kyo pudo percibir de espaldas, pero reconoció a su acompañante, uno de los dos sirvientes Yagami.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Kyo cruzó sigiloso por el corredor que estos habían recorrido y surco los pasillos hasta el fondo de la planta. Un sonido ahogado le llegó a través de una puerta cerrada a mitad del pasaje. La voz delicada de una mujer.

* * *

Kaoru escupió sangre, le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas. Había intentado taclear al hombre que la custodiaba, para acceder a la puerta. Este la había rechazado un par de ocasiones hasta impartirle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Había caído desplomada sintiendo la tibieza y el sabor ferroso de la sangre en su boca.

Dos desconocidos miembros del clan Yagami habían entrado a la habitación minutos atrás y luego de compartir alguna información relacionada a las anomalías en la reunión, Hein había designado aquel joven para vigilarla, enfatizando de usar medianamente la fuerza si esta intentaba una vez más resistirse a su confinamiento.

Un miembro de su propia familia, agrediéndola de esa manera. Kaoru apretó los puños con rabia y tristeza negándose a aceptar las palabras de Iori.

– Es esto lo que hacen ahora los Yagami. Lastimar las mujeres de su clan como unos malditos cobardes. – Habló con aspereza pensando en Aki, en su madre. Intentó levantarse, pero el hombre le propino una patada en el estómago dejándola sin aliento sobre el tapete manchado por pequeñas gotas de su sangre. Su mirada estaba cargada de desprecio, como si Kaoru fuese la culpable de algo que no alcanzaba a imaginar.

Kaoru tosió retorciéndose de dolor y las lágrimas gotearon sobre la tela sintética del piso. No llores maldición, se dijo a si misma odiando ser tan débil. El hombre dio un par de pasos hasta ella, pero un sonido sordo en la puerta llamó su atención y el Yagami se acercó airado.

Kaoru posó la frente sobre el tapete intentando sentarse una vez más. Cuando levanto la vista vio como el joven Yagami caía en un sonido seco contra la baldosa, mientras Kyo erguido frente a él se acercaba. El joven aturdido por el impacto intento abrir la boca, pero una patada corta del castaño lo noqueo.

Kyo miró a Kaoru entre airado y apesadumbrado. La chica se denotaba débil con la mejilla enrojecida empezando a inflamarse. El castaño se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse con delicadeza.

– Debe salir de aquí señor Kusanagi. – Instó Kaoru con voz ronca manteniendo la compostura con dificultad.

– Si lo sé. Vamos a salir de aquí juntos. – Apuntó Kyo analizando por donde abandonar la casa con Kaoru en ese estado.

– Tiene más probabilidades de salir sin mi…yo puedo distraerlos. – Agregó la chica con decisión pero sin poder lograr estabilidad al caminar. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

– No digas estupideces, te sacare de aquí así sea necesario quemar la casa, todos nos esperan afuera. – Apunto Kyo con tono amable a pesar de tener la paciencia al límite.

– No señor Kusanagi…–tosió–…no puede usar su fuego, si lo hace podrán rastrearlo…– Agregó Kaoru respirando con dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

– Lo sé. – Espetó Kyo gruñendo mientras la movilizaba fuera de la habitación.

– No lo entiende…si usa su fuego estará implicando a su familia en este lugar y todo lo que pueda pasar recaerá sobre ellos. – Kyo la miró sorprendido, no había considerado ese hecho.

– ¿Ahora te preocupan los Kusanagi? –preguntó casi de manera burlona. Kaoru guardó silencio con la mente embotada en el dolor–. No te preocupes, no necesito el fuego para sacarnos de aquí. – Sonrió Kyo con absoluta confianza. No quería preocupar a la joven y si querían salir de allí sin llamar la atención requería a la chica dócil y obediente. Ella accedió con la cabeza manteniendo el equilibro del brazo de Kyo.

El castaño se asomó al corredor escuchando ecos de pisadas bruscas; supo que no había posibilidad de volver a bajar y visualizó el ventanal del fondo que daba al patio. No le sería difícil lidiar con la altura que lo separaba del piso inferior a pesar de cargar a la chica, pero cuando avanzaron hacia el final del pasillo una voz grave detrás suyo le exigió detenerse.

Maldijo al escuchar el sonido metálico del gatillo y apartó a Kaoru contra el muro justo a tiempo para sentir un disparo silbar entre ambos. Avanzó rapaz la corta distancia que los separaba sintiendo otra detonación rasgarlo a la altura del hombro. Kyo envolvió con fuerza el cuello del atacante. Este se desplomó violentamente contra el suelo en un golpe seco y una mancha marrón cubrió el tapete a la altura de la cabeza.

Cuando intento retroceder su cuerpo se desplomó de rodillas por un repentino peso descomunal. Se resistió para no caer y visualizó a pocos pasos a un hombre de extraños ojos penetrantes caminando en su dirección con cierta elegancia asesina, su mano extendida parecía controlar los sofocantes niveles de presión en su cuerpo. Varios candelabros se desplomaron tras estallar los cristales que sostenían sumergiendo el corredor en una parcial oscuridad. Los ojos del hombre refulgían en un azul álgido y antinatural.

Kyo intento erguirse resistiendo la presión aumentada y el hombre frunció un poco el ceño y asestó una patada a Kyo. El impactó le hizo chocar contra la pared hasta caer sobre el tapete.

Cuando el segundo ataque agredió al castaño este lo bloqueo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, desviándolo.

– Tú debes ser nuestro Kusanagi infiltrado. – Espeto con desprecio Hein. Kyo lo observó altanero sin responder, la presión había aumentado cortándole la respiración. El área que afectaba parecía solo sesgarse sobre su cuerpo. No logro tomar aire y deseó quemar aquel bastardo, reducirlo a miserables cenizas, pero un golpe seco hizo retroceder un instante a Hein. Su lente derecho se había destrozado perforando la ceja y parte del parpado.

Kaoru intento asestar otro golpe con el candelabro que había recogido del piso, pero este aturdido por el impacto logró impedirlo con torpeza y la empujo metros atrás. Kyo se levantó exultante propinando una serie corta de golpes en los puntos vitales hasta derribarlo con una patada en el estómago.

El castaño se inclinó un instante recogiendo el arma que habían disparado contra ellos unos instantes atrás, considerando que si no podía usar su fuego ese maldito objeto podría hacerles ganar tiempo. Corrió hacia Kaoru que se sostenía del muro con dificultad y la levantó en brazos. Los disparos habían sonado como un eco estruendoso en medio de la silenciosa planta superior y los sonidos bruscos de las pisadas ascendiendo eran masivos. Avanzó sin perder más tiempo al final del corredor cuando una explosión iluminó el exterior como un fogonazo de halo blanco. Las luces de la casona cedieron paso a una densa negrura.

* * *

Iori gruñó iracundo. Habían preguntado a Kyo por la situación, pero este no respondía nada, los sonidos eran ahogados y confusos como susurros inteligibles. En el momento en que las detonaciones de disparos se escucharon en la llamada y al alcance de Iori, este ordenó a Nikaido estallar el transformador de energía que alimentaba la mansión y varias manzanas a la redonda.

El rubio destelleó con el impacto de un relámpago y la torre que sostenía el transformador cedió con una explosión electrificante que no le afectó, salvo por un leve aturdimiento. Toda la calle se sumió en una intensa oscuridad, incluyendo el interior de la mansión.

Desde las sombras Iori pudo percibir la ventana rompiéndose y a Kyo saltando al vacío. La altura, aunque considerable no era muy peligrosa, pero al momento en que ambos cuerpos reculaban en medio del aire rodeado de penumbra y cristales que destelleaban con luz robada de alguna fuente desconocida, algo lo precipito con violencia sobre el piso. La maniobra rápida del castaño fue girar en si mismo para proteger el menudo cuerpo de la chica antes de estrellarse con violento impacto contra las piedras del patio. Los vidrios se habían desplomado con la misma repentina velocidad, astillándose, y el suelo alrededor de Kyo se agrieto bajo el peso descomunal. El arma que cargaba reculó despedida varios metros lejos de ambos.

El castaño gruño ahogado por el golpe y Iori percibió desde la penumbra del ventanal roto, una mirada espectral y antinatural extendiendo su mano al vacío. La oscuridad que lo envolvía parecía danzar a su alrededor como parte de él. Ni Kyo ni Kaoru lograban levantarse.

El pelirrojo salto con presteza hasta tener la sombra del atacante a la distancia requerida y desplegó una conflagración de llamas violetas que se precipitaron reptando por el muro hasta estallar en toda la zona de ventanales. Los vidrios cedieron con facilidad y el fuego violeta lamió la piedra ennegreciéndola al instante.

La gravedad regreso a su cauce normal arrancándole un gemido a Kyo al ver su esfuerzo por moverse recompensado. El castaño se irguió levantando el cuerpo delicado e inconsciente de Kaoru y resintió un fuerte latigazo en el costado que había recibido el impacto contra el piso. Iori erigió una barrera violeta que lamio con violencia los muros de la segunda planta. El hombre que yacía parado entre las flamas sin ser tocado por estas, posó su atención en el pelirrojo y este pudo ver su rostro ensangrentado con el lente roto. Era el mismo bastardo de su sueño, aquel fugaz monstruo que había herido de gravedad a Kyo en su pesadilla.

La voz de Chizuru llegó inteligible de algún lado acompañada por la miríada de espíritus, el rostro del hombre se transformó en un cráneo pálido con el símbolo Kagura grabado en la frente. La oscuridad se levantaba como una miríada de manos rodeándolo. Estaba alucinando.

Un peso descomunal se precipitó sobre su cuerpo y cedió hasta caer de rodillas, luchó por resistir la presión. Clavó los dedos en el piso y concentró su energía en el trayecto levantando un Yamibarai múltiple desde las grietas bajo su mano. El fuego reptante avanzó desbocado hacia las bases del primer piso.

El castaño avanzó a través del jardín hacia el muro lateral, el cuerpo de Kaoru parecía no dar señales de vida. Giró la vista hacia Iori que mantenía su posición y convocaba llamas furiosas que cegaban la salida de la planta baja. Pondría a Kaoru a salvo y regresaría por Yagami.

Avanzó en dirección al muro recorriendo con presura el jardín abierto de setos bajos, pero en el espacio lateral que comunicaba a la fachada fue sorprendido por algunos guardias posicionados que apuntaban en su dirección desde la penumbra. Maldijo sintiéndose acorralado sin tener opción de cubrirse y centro su energía para evocar una barrera de fuego. Aquel instante era cuestión de vida o muerte y lo que sucediera a consecuencia de usar su poder sería algo que asumiría solo.

La voz de Terry se alzó como un estruendo y el muro alto se desplomo en pedazos desperdigando escombros en todas direcciones. Una enorme estalactita inclinada atravesaba el jardín desde el muro roto hasta cubrir gran parte del jardín, y con este, a Kyo de los atacantes. El castaño vio ingresar a Mai en un brinco alto y grácil cayendo en una espiral de fuego tras el gran bloque de tierra, sobre los guardias.

– ¡Kyo! ¡¿Estas bien?! – Sonó la voz de Benimaru que ingresó por un costado destruido a su encuentro.

– Sácala de aquí, está herida. – Ordenó Kyo sobre el eco de las balas tras la estalactita. Benimaru cargó a Kaoru entre sus brazos. El peso de la chica era tan delicado y sutil como su apariencia. Su rostro amoratado y las marcas de sangre en su ropa hizo enfurecer al rubio que abandonó con presura el interior de los jardines entre los muros caídos.

El castaño percibió como las llamas violetas de Iori cedían bajo la mano de aquel hombre que movía la gravedad a discreción, unas inscripciones conocidas brillaban sobre su piel, negando a las llamas el acceso a su cuerpo.

Un par de guardias se habían posicionado tras él y disparaban a Iori a través de la brecha que Hein abría en las flamas. El pelirrojo incapaz de moverse había alzado una barrera violeta que desvió el trayecto de casi toda la ráfaga de disparos, pero a pesar de la poderosa protección algunos impactos lograban traspasarla y cruzaban peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo, dejando surcos rojizos en la tela de la gabardina.

– ¡Yagami! – Gritó Kyo alarmado al acercarse y recogiendo el arma en un giro rápido por el suelo, la detonó en dirección a la segunda planta–. ¡Sal de ahí! – Ordenó mientras disparaba. Nunca en su vida había usado una deshonrosa arma como esa y todos sus disparos golpearon aleatorios entre las flamas y la oscuridad sin tocar ninguno de sus enemigos, aun así, esto los obligo a refugiarse en el interior para cubrirse del ataque.

Iori logró resistirse al área de gravedad aumentada que se debilitaba por la ruptura de concentración y avanzó hasta Kyo. Percibió un movimiento acompañado de un destello metálico bajo la enorme estaca de piedra que cubría más de medio jardín. Un guardia había logrado cruzar el control de Mai y apuntaba a Kyo con un arma de mayor calibre. Iori evocó un Yamibarai que devoró su paso en dirección al atacante. Las balas disparadas se desviaron en diagonales errantes ante la presión con que el fuego violeta avanzaba destructivo. La llamarada estalló sobre la sombra y repto salvaje sobre parte de la estalactita acelerando el proceso de resquebrajamiento de la colosal roca.

La caducidad del arma se negó a difundir más disparos desde las manos de Kyo. las llamas violetas cedieron en un arco corto bajo la presencia de Hein, que abría una arremetida de los guardias. El primer disparó se generó mientras tomaban posición y fue dirigido al pelirrojo, que ocupado con el atacante lateral no percibió la agresión.

Kyo tacleó a Iori con fuerza evitando que la bala le impactara. En medio de las detonaciones, quitando al castaño del camino, Iori se irguió con un paso largo al frente. En ese punto del enfrentamiento las voces de orochi rugían con la violencia de las llamas y espectros alternados obnubilaban su percepción. La presencia del agresor de ojos vahídos lo hacía enardecer de rabia. Las imágenes entrecortadas en sus sueños eran un reflejo tergiversado de lo que estaba pasando.

Gritó iracundo evocando gran cantidad de energía que desviaba la trayectoria de las balas y estalló una llamarada de pálido purpura refulgente que se levantó explosiva por segmentos alargados destrozando todo lo que tocaba. El pilar de fuego avanzo dejando una renegrida brecha a su paso hasta impactar en el muro de la primera planta que, ya debilitado por las llamas, cedió estrepitosamente con sus ocupantes, desplomándose. Iori pudo ver en medio de las fauces del fuego como una sombra se desplegaba hasta tocar la suya.

Kyo percibió como una sensación tibia y adormecedora se extendía por su abdomen. Maldijo en voz baja cubriendo su vientre con la chaqueta raída que había perdido cualquier rastro de elegancia, se irguió con torpeza sintiendo la oleada de dolor intermitente e insto a Iori para salir de allí.

El pelirrojo no parecía dispuesto a abandonar la escena, su cuerpo encorvado sonreía con gesto asesino dando lentos pasos en dirección a los escombros bajo las llamas. El fulgor rojo en sus ojos puso en alarma al Kusanagi quien lo asió del brazo llamando su atención.

– Maldición Yagami. ¡Nos vamos! – Gritó Kyo por sobre las detonaciones en la parte frontal donde yacía Mai. La reacción de Iori fue agresiva, pero frenó en seco justo antes de tomarlo por el cuello. El fulgor rojo menguo y Iori se sostuvo la cabeza. Durante un corto instante pareció mirar algo en el vació y luego directamente a Kyo.

– Vamos. – Puntualizó algo aturdido y ambos hombres buscaron la brecha del muro.

* * *

Mai ardió entre los guardias confusos derribando dos en la caída. Giró con grácil velocidad haciendo arder a uno con un Ryu Embu y saltó hasta la parte alta de la estalactita donde tomo impulso hasta caer sobre uno de los balcones laterales. Los múltiples disparos estallaron la madera y los cristales iluminando con chispas la silueta femenina que avanzaba agachada con la agilidad de un felino. Cuando el ataque dio tregua y el humo de las detonaciones cedió, Mai salto como una sombra entre la volátil nube y reptando un instante por el muro tomo impulso para saltar sobre los atacantes del fondo. Su segunda caída ilumino la noche con una llamarada circular que derribó a uno de los hombres mientras las balas silbaban a su alrededor. Su fuego nunca había sido un arma tan poderosa como la de las reliquias, pero tenía una versatilidad en su invocación que les superaba.

Su corazón estaba desbocado, pero no había cabida para el miedo, era un todo por todo y esperaba que Kyo y Kaoru estuviesen escapando con la ayuda de Iori y Benimaru. La voz de Terry resonaba agresiva en el comunicador, pero Mai no alcanzaba a entender sus palabras al evadir con movimientos extremos a sus atacantes. Los disparos pasaban rozando a una distancia muy peligrosa y mantuvo su posición cerca al costado de la mansión para cubrirse con las estructuras de mármol.

– ¡Mai maldición sal de ahí! ¡Acércate al muro! – Gritó Terry cuando la mujer se encogió tras una estatua lateral que perdió en segundos su cabeza y brazos bajo las rafagas. Otra parte de del muro que envolvía la propiedad cedió ante un estruendo que hizo vibrar hasta los cimientos de la mansión, abriendo un boquete por el que una segunda estalactita más pequeña se irguió amenazante. Los hombres retrocedieron disparando a Terry que se cubría tras esta. Mai percibió como los guardias que habían ingresado a la mansión, retornaban al jardín frontal con armas de mayor calibre. Terry no podía ver eso desde su ángulo y se mordió el labio con una punzada de miedo. Todo por el todo pensó nerviosa.

– ¡Derriba la columna de la entrada Terry! – Gritó por el comunicador haciéndose escuchar por sobre los disparos que dirigían a él. Tomando impulsó en la estatua salto a la primer y más grande estalactita de piedra llamando la atención de los atacantes. Terry titubeo un instante, confuso, hasta que vio la silueta de Mai con una leve estela de fuego levantarse por sobre la estatua.

Gruñó maldiciendo la irreverencia con que ella se arriesgaba y en un salto corto centro toda su energía en el puño derecho. Este toco la tierra y Bogard sintió la onda expansiva removiéndose concentrada y explosiva. Descargó toda su fuerza en aquel movimiento y lo dejo fluir en dirección a la columna gruesa de las escalas.

Mai disemino la estela de fuego rebotando sobre la roca en dirección a la salida, su forma medianamente oscura les hacía errar los disparos, pero en la parte más alta de su salto uno la alcanzó perforando la pierna izquierda con un cruce limpio.

Mientras Mai perdía la compostura y caia, la onda destructiva de Terry avanzaba al igual que este corría a recibir el cuerpo de la mujer. Ambos cayeron al piso y Mai ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras Terry la cubría con su cuerpo intentando sacarla del ángulo abierto donde varias balas erraban en la oscuridad cerca de ellos, rozando la espalda de Bogard.

La onda de choque dio en el blanco y la columna cedió con todo su peso a un costado. Los hombres de armas pesadas que se posicionaron con linternas tras los muros tuvieron que correr lejos de las escalas para que el pesado techo de piedra tallada no se les viniera encima.

– ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado! – Gritó Terry enojado sosteniendo con brusquedad Mai de los hombros. Una sonrisa compungida de desdibujo en la penumbra de su rostro.

– Duelee…– Susurro ella sin poder levantarse.

– Lo siento. te sacaré de aquí. – Gruño Terry envolviéndola en un abrazo aprovechando la conmoción con la caída parcial de la fachada. Mai se encogió entre los brazos de Bogard, agotada. Pensó con rabia y tristeza que debía ser Andy quien estuviese allí apoyando a Kyo…ayudándola a ella. Apretó el rostro contra el pecho de Terry ahogando un gemido de dolor tras la pérdida de adrenalina.

– Tranquila, todo estará bien linda. – Sonó la voz grave y reconfortante de Terry.

* * *

El caos generado por el fuego Yagami y las agresivas destrucciones al terreno neutralizó la rápida respuesta de los agentes de la mansión que no lograron evitar su huida.

Kyo vio como un automóvil desplegaba luces cortantes en la negrura de la calle. Observó desde la distancia, mientras subía a la parte trasera de su moto y se aferraba a Iori, como la silueta de Terry descargaba a alguien dentro del auto. Aquella imagen sembró un temor conocido en su pecho, pero sabía bien que era imposible salir ilesos después de lo sucedido. Apreció al automóvil perderse en una dirección opuesta a la suya, entre calles cegadas por la ausencia de electricidad y luna.

Jadeo sobre la espalda de Iori sin que este se percatara al arrancar la moto. Sentía un dolor intenso y reducido como si tuviera la piel del abdomen al rojo vivo. Se aferró a la cintura del pelirrojo, la moto había alcanzado una velocidad peligrosa en solo un par de cuadras y temió caer de esta si la herida resultaba ser muy grave. Podía oler el aroma a sangre y ceniza sobre la gabardina de Yagami y sin entender muy bien porque, aquello le trajo una extraña calma. Sintió un intenso agotamiento en todo su ser, no quería perder a nadie más.

Sumergió el rostro entre los pliegues de la espalda de Iori, solo deseaba haber alargado más aquellos momentos de calma.

Iori evadió con facilidad los vehículos en el tráfico citadino y decidió dirigirse a los barrios menos concurridos de Tokyo. Allí donde reposaba uno de esos bares de Jazz donde solía dar presentaciones ocasionales en colaboración con conocidos. Donde solía refugiarse cuando requería curar sus heridas sin llamar la atención.

La zona parecía estar bajo influjo de grupos no gubernamentales y esto ayudaría a ocultarles la pista mientras se recuperaban. Sentía a Kyo tras de si aferrarse por momentos. Algo le había sucedido, pero no podían detenerse a inspeccionarlo.

Condujo por callejones reducidos hasta estacionar la moto cerca de un motel sesgado, casi oculto entre los pasadizos estrechos. En una ocasión había usado aquel lugar tras un enfrentamiento con Kyo del cual había salido lastimado. Recordaba también haber llevado una mujer desconocida luego de algunas copas en el bar Lumos, otra propiedad de aquel extranjero amante al Jazz que solía convidarlo a presentaciones cerradas entre amigos y ante las cuales Iori aceptaba ocasionalmente.

Aguardó que Kyo bajara de la moto mientras descolgaba el casco a un lado. El castaño se demoró un instante en descender con un movimiento pesado y camino un poco en dirección al callejón.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Kyo dando la espalda a Iori, mientras ceñía un poco la chaqueta para ocultar la herida. El pelirrojo bajo del vehículo y se acercó.

– ¿Estas bien? – indagó tomándolo del hombro y girándolo. Kyo quito la mano de este con despreocupado ademan.

– Es solo un rasguño. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó sin mucho interés.

– Deben estarnos buscando, regresar al apartamento de King no es seguro. Pasaremos la noche en este lugar y curaremos las heridas. Aquí nadie estará interesado en preguntar nada. – Acotó Iori haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Cerca del espacio abierto entre callejones, estaba un grupo de hombres con aspecto de delincuencia común que los miraron con cautela sin entrometerse en su camino.

El dolor era intenso y lacerante. Kyo gruñó manteniendo la compostura a lo largo de la cuadra hasta la entrada del hotel. Iori solicitó una habitación y la persona de la recepción entregó una llave indicando el piso tras efectuarse el pago. Kyo estaba recostado en un muro lateral bajo una lampara de papel de iluminación cálida, observo un instante el celular dañado que sacó del bolsillo. No sabía en que momento se había cortado la llamada, posiblemente cuando se lanzó por la ventana. Iori lo asió de un brazo y subió el primer lapso de escalones jalando a Kyo. Cuando no estuvieron a la vista de nadie, entre el cruce de escalas. Kyo sudaba frio y jadeaba disimuladamente.

– Esa no es una herida superficial Kusanagi. No me creas estúpido. –habló Iori molesto envolviendo a Kyo con el brazo por la espalda–. Te subiré, sostente. – Ordenó. Kyo lo alejó irritado.

– Yo puedo solo Yagami. – Puntualizó adelantando varias escalas hacia el tercer piso. Cada paso era un suplicio, sentía la tela plegada a la piel.

Los brazos de Iori lo tocaron con gentileza para luego desequilibrarlo. Kyo gruñó ante un latigazo de dolor y su cuerpo cedió a la demanda del pelirrojo. Iori lo cargo en brazos.

– Deja de ser testarudo. Estas mal herido. – Espetó con tono preocupado, el cabello cubría su mirada pero tenía las mandíbulas tensas. Bajo la iluminación de las escalas podía percibirse el extenso oscurecimiento en la tela alrededor de la herida. Kyo suspiro cansino, era una tontería resistirse, aunque el dolor no minaba, por lo menos no aumentaba a cada paso de Iori hacia la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación el castaño se rehusó a ser llevado un metro más allá de la entrada y sosteniéndose el abdomen se deshizo de la chaqueta que cayó a un lado dentro de la habitación. Caminó con torpeza hasta desplomarse en la cama.

El espacio era reducido y cálido. Apretó la herida que pugnaba por doler aún más y desabrocho el chaleco que se le hacía asfixiante. El rojo oscuro permeaba la tela blanca y un pequeño agujero se matizaba entre la sangre.

Kyo maldijo por lo bajo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, resistiendo una punzada intensa. Percibió a Iori con cara de pocos amigos, traer un pequeño botiquín del baño. Intento sentarse, pero el pelirrojo se lo impidió con una brusquedad que hizo que Kyo ahogara un gemido. La camisa se abrió abruptamente haciendo saltar varios botones y un poco de agua rozo su piel de manera dolorosa.

Iori examinó la herida, sintiendo un particular descanso al percibirla al extremo del abdomen, lugar que sabía con certeza, no era de extrema gravedad. Observó con curiosidad la similitud que tenía a una de sus heridas ya sanadas.

– No es que me moleste que urges en mis heridas…pero si no la vas a tratar, ya puedes dejarme hacerlo a mí. – Espeto Kyo con voz ronca. El dolor era un constante que ya no estaba tolerando. Iori ignoró el comentario y empapo un pañuelo en alcohol.

– No es muy grave, te repondrás. Aunque será doloroso. – Respondió concentrado en la labor de limpiar la herida.

– Si algo no es doloroso contigo me sorprender…– Kyo gimió de dolor incapaz de contenerse cuando el alcohol se deslizó por al interior, apretó las sabanas con salvajismo y giró el rostro compungido.

– Pensé que estabas desarrollando un particular gusto por esto. No pareces poner mucho cuidado cuando combates Kusanagi. – Acotó Iori con el rostro parcialmente oculto bajo su cabello revuelto. La sangre había detenido su curso.

– ¿Cuantas balas me harás recibir por ti Yagami? – Respondió Kyo con voz débil en un mal intento de socarrón cinismo, pero guardó silencio al ver como Iori rozaba con tacto delicado el abdomen herido. Tras un instante sin mediar palabra el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre Kyo, su mano se deslizó suave por el pecho del castaño, que respiraba agitado por el sufrimiento, y se cerró tras su mandíbula con suavidad. Su mirada se denotaba cansada, como si hubiese vivido milenios de tristezas. Se acercó hasta juntar sus rostros y Kyo sintió las hebras de su cabello rojo deslizándose por su mejilla.

– No vuelvas a hacerlo Kusanagi. No por mí, ni por nadie. –su voz fue un susurro amable, sus labios un toque delicado en la oreja del castaño–. Eres demasiado valioso Kyo. – Puntualizó en un tono muy bajo. El castaño observó los cabellos carmesí desplomarse sobre su piel y los labios de Iori cerrarse en los suyos en un gesto de una dulzura sin precedentes. Kyo lo observó alejarse a la puerta sin lograr pronunciar palabra alguna.

– Descansa. Te traeré algo para el dolor. – Dijo Yagami antes de salir. Kyo observó aquella amplia espalda desaparecer tras la puerta. El dolor intensó pareció cruzar a un segundo plano. Observó la puerta cerrada largos segundos y luego cubrió su rostro con las manos. Sentía el rostro caliente y el corazón acelerado. No lograba entender a Iori, nunca lograría hacerlo y aun así él conseguía con un simple gesto, sacudir cada pequeña parte de su ser.

– ¿…valioso…? – Susurro para si mirando el techo entre los dedos y pensó en su padre, la ira en su madre, el rostro durmiente de Yuki, el cuerpo de Chizuru bajo aquella sabana y el extenso rastro de cadáveres Kusanagi en aquel templo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las punzadas de dolor y visualizó a Iori con su particular olor a sangre y ceniza, con sus propias heridas abiertas, con su aire cansino y reticente apoyándolo, enfrentando todo lo que pudiese llegar a alcanzarlo…con su absoluta soledad…su tacto tibio y sus palabras.

–…valioso…– repitió Kyo mientras una emoción cálida casi dolorosa se extendía superando su padecimiento. Se sintió a punto de llorar sin razón alguna, sin control alguno, y sonrió con dejo cínico reponiéndose de aquella emoción abrumadora.

Observó una vez más la puerta cerrada. Jamás habría imaginado llegar a sentir algo así por aquel hombre. ¿Qué era él para Iori? ¿Qué era Iori para él?

* * *

Cuando Iori regresó al departamento Kyo ya había terminado de limpiar la herida sorprendido ante el extraño adhesivo que la mantenía cerrada a ambos lados. Se había revisado la inflamación en el costado opuesto seguro de que respirar con normalidad no sería una opción viable durante un buen tiempo. Había soportado con dignidad las punzadas dolorosas del movimiento buscando comunicarse con Benimaru desde el teléfono de cable de la habitación. Al contestar el rubio no sonó muy bien, pero le había tranquilizado saber que no había nadie herido de muerte.

Iori cruzó sin prestar mucha atención a las cosas que Kyo había desparramado del botiquín y preparo una ampolleta. El castaño casi ni sintió el pinchazo bajo las contracciones primordiales de la herida.

– Estas herido…– Sonó algo queda la voz del castaño. Las emociones que le evocaba Iori en ese momento le azoraban.

– No es nada. Toma un baño y descansa. – Puntualizó Yagami a modo de orden. Kyo no planeaba negarse y aunque deseaba ayudarlo con las heridas guardó un silencio incómodo. Se sentía un poco nervioso y aquella tonta reacción le indignaba.

– ¿…O, Acaso necesitas ayuda con tu baño? – Preguntó Iori socarrón, destinando una mirada de falsa lascivia al castaño.

Kyo frunció el ceño en creciente indignación. La droga le estaba aplacando de manera casi automática el dolor. Sonrió altanero y se levantó.

– Yo puedo solo. – Aseguró apartando con suavidad la mano que Iori había extendido en un gesto de falsa condescendencia. Este sonrió e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole paso.

Kyo demoró un poco en la ducha bajo el agua tibia, limpio algunos cortes superficiales y salió vistiendo solo el pantalón elegante algo raído por el ajetreo del escape. Las sabanas manchadas de sangre yacían en un rincón al lado de la cesta que albergaba vendas enrojecidas y utensilios desechables del kit de primeros auxilios. La gabardina de cuero reposaba sobre una silla y el torso desnudo de Iori dejaba entrever múltiples heridas leves ya tratadas. Observaba detenidamente la pantalla agrietada del celular con gesto rígido.

Cuando Kyo se acercó lo deposito boca abajo sobre la mesa y le miró.

– Descansa. – Ordenó mientras cruzaba a un lado para su turno de baño. Kyo extendió la mano hasta alcanzar la de Iori impidiéndole pasar de largo.

– …Gracias Yagami. – Habló el castaño con sinceridad. Iori lo observó un momento tras lo cual gruño divertido en aceptación y entro al cuarto de baño.

Cuando el pelirrojo termino de ducharse Kyo yacía en un sueño profundo y reparador. Se acercó a un costado de la cama y discurrió el cabello revuelto del castaño hasta bajar los dedos por su mejilla repasando el corte del ojo que, tras el baño, estaba de nuevo a la vista.

Haber presenciado a aquel hombre atacar a Kyo, el mismo maldito bastardo de su pesadilla como si hubiese sido algún tipo de macabra premonición, le había extrañado. En su sueño Kyo era herido de muerte frente a sus ojos y aquello le había generado un temor profundo, arraigado a la irracionalidad. Consideró un descuido de su parte que el castaño hubiese recibido aquel impacto de bala y a pesar de la tranquilidad que le trajo verlo fuera de peligro, sentía aquella semilla de desasosiego creciendo dentro de sí.

Deslizó la mano por el cuello de Kyo sintiendo el pulso lento y perezoso palpitar bajo su tacto. La vida de Kyo parecía tomar significados diferentes día a día. Algo en Kyo ejercía una influencia cada vez más abrumadora sobre su propia existencia.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos que lo llenaban de emociones ambiguas y descansó al lado del castaño. La cama era amplia pero la distancia entre sus cuerpos era muy poca, al igual que parecía acortarse todo aquello que los separaba.

* * *

Terry dejó el celular con descuido sobre la mesa de centro. Suspiró cansado apretándose los ojos. Iori había preguntado por el bienestar del grupo, muy a su manera, pero aquello le sorprendió un poco. Nada había salido bien, sus expectativas se alzaron desproporcionadas al riesgo y ahora entendía la reticencia de Yagami ante aquella reunión.

Miró con desdén la sala amplia, minimalista y de iluminación muy clara. Habían tenido suerte de que la amiga de Benimaru se encontrara en casa y les recibiera en ese estado. Se levantó en dirección a la habitación principal y se recostó en el portón abierto. Mai yacía profundamente dormida a causa de los fármacos y a su lado reposaba Kaoru que aún no había recuperado la consciencia. La habitación era la única en aquel departamento y cubría poco más de un cuarto del tamaño total de la vivienda. La cama doble albergaba a ambas mujeres en un sueño profundo tras recibir tratamiento por parte de aquella joven doctora.

Eran ellas quienes habían llevado la peor parte de aquel ambicioso plan y Bogard no lograba evadir la sensación de culpabilidad en el desenlace de los hechos. Aun desconocían si Kaoru o Kyo habían obtenido información valiosa, pero sentía que nada de eso justificaba el daño recibido por ellas.

Suspiro nuevamente observando a Mai y recordó como una semana atrás ella planteó con enérgico ímpetu lo que estaba sucediendo en Japón y la claridad en sus intenciones de ayudar a Kyo. Tanto Andy como él habían pensado solo en la posibilidad de una relación con Orochi y los secuaces de Gesse, mientras la chica solo exponía su preocupación indiferenciada por la situación del Kusanagi.

Andy se había negado a entrometerse en aquellos sucesos, abogando con un razonable argumento de que las cuestiones familiares de cada casa debían ser resueltas por ellas mismas y que ellos solo serían un estorbo para la familia Kusanagi.  
Aparte habían estado siguiendo una pista importante que meses atrás, Mary les había pasado. Un crecimiento particular entre los adoradores de Orochi se había disparado en europa oriental, llevando incluso a todo tipo de especulaciones y noticias variopintas sobre sectas y desapariciones. De alguna manera extraña eso se había relacionado a su difunto padre, dando a entender que coexistía una relación entre Gesse, él y las sectas de Ucrania. Nada eso tuvo sentido para Terry, pero Andy pareció particularmente obsesionado con limpiar el nombre de su padre, como si creyera en la existencia de tal conexión.

Ver la intención de Mai de incursionar en los terribles hechos de Japón le preocupó, y la negativa de Andy solo hizo crecer la indignación en ella al punto de decidir buscar a Kyo sola. Terry había accedido a ayudarla para bajar la tensa diplomacia que se había desatado semanas atrás entre su hermano y ella. Por no permitir que Mai se involucrara sola y ya que le parecía más consternaste lo que estuviese sucediendo con las familias del sello que las especulaciones en las investigaciones de Blue Mary, decidió reunirse con Mai en Japón y viajó en busca de Kyo ser recibido por la terrible noticia de la muerte de Chizuru.

Bajo la vista algo triste, cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto no se imaginaba el caos en el que estaban sumidas las familias del sello y mucho menos que terminaría con miembros mal heridos y ocultándose del gobierno en cuestión de días. Pensó si sería sensato avisar a Andy, pero descartó la posibilidad. En la situación comprometida en la que estaban, no deseaba involucrar a más personas. Tal vez lo mejor sería solo enviar a Mai con su hermano y quedarse con Benimaru sopesando que posibilidades restaban.

– …primero no ir a un hospital y luego no avisar a las autoridades. En cada ocasión apareces con personas diferentes y heridas…¿y no piensas decirme que está sucediendo? –sonó la voz severa de la mujer que había curado sus heridas. Nikaido estaba sentado al borde de una mesa con la cabeza gacha, sin ocurrírsele palabras para sopesar la demanda de su amiga. Ella suspiró–. ¿Has hablado con tu familia de esto? – Preguntó airada. Terry desvió toda su atención a la conversación nada privada que estaban teniendo cerca de la cocina. Nikaido negó con la cabeza. Su expresión denotaba cierta derrota, pero reticente a ceder. – Huiste de tus responsabilidades por una cuestión tonta de matrimonio concertado y ahora estas metido en algún tipo de riña entre mafias o yo que se. Nada de esto tiene sentido y no me estas aclarando nada. Mi confianza tiene un límite Benimaru Nikaido y tal vez puedo apoyarte por un acto de rebeldía ante un emporio familiar que intenta imponerte su voluntad, pero no puedo ayudarte con sucesos de vida o muerte sin siquiera una mínima explicación. – Refutó la mujer molesta. – El anterior herido que me llevaste al hospital estalló todo el lugar y casi asesina varios de mis compañeros. – Levantó la voz enojada y luego se calmó con un suspiro agotado. El rubio se mantuvo callado.

– ¿Sabes que? No quiero saber que está pasando. Y esta será la última vez que cuentes conmigo para estas locuras fuera de la ley. Les ayudare a recuperarse de esta con una condición. O hablas tu con tu familia o les doy tu ubicación, pero no quiero que esto que no deseas decirme se salga de las manos y luego me entere de que el herido de muerte eres tú Benimaru. –resopló tomando aire luego de hablar muy rápido–. Tómalo o déjalo. – Puntualizo con aire de mamá. Benimaru sonrió con tristeza.

– Hablare con ellos…gracias por ayudarme siempre. – esbozó con triste encanto. La chica lo envolvió en un abrazó protector.

– Solo no te pongas en riesgo. Si vas a enfrentarte a algo peligroso, usa todo el apoyo que puedas obtener. – Agregó la mujer revolviendo su cabello mientras el rubio agradecía el abrazó cálido de su gran amiga.

Terry los observó esbozando una sonrisa débil, siempre había considerado que era incalculable el valor que tenían las personas que estaban allí, apoyando los momentos más difíciles.

– Estamos temporalmente fuera de peligro. –interrumpió Bogard la conversación–. Que haremos ahora que el gobierno nos anexe a su lista de búsqueda. – Expresó de manera distraída. Benimaru miró a su amiga con expresión de un "lo siento" casi infantil.

– Ellos no saben quiénes somos y no tienen registro alguno, tu sabes, con aquello del transformador y las cámaras. –espeto con una sonrisa pícara–. Esa fue una maldita buena idea de parte de Yagami. Creo que lo mejor es dejar que el tiempo transcurra y se calme todo. Mi familia tiene un par de propiedades en la ciudad que podríamos usar. – Aseguro sonriendo a la doctora. Esta le regreso una sonrisa tosca pero conforme. – En un par de días tendré un lugar asegurado. ¿Cuidaras de ellos? – Preguntó Benimaru a la mujer.

– Si tu amigo es tan buen enfermero como bien parecido, todo estará en orden para cuando organices todo. – Espeto con amargura contrastante. Terry sonrió.

– Dare lo mejor de mí. – Acotó encantador a pesar de su semblante ensombrecido y los dejó solos al regresar a la habitación.

– Yo me iré ya mismo, no me tomara mucho tiempo conseguir un nuevo sitio. –agregó Benimaru tras lo cual se detuvo en la puerta de salida y miró a su amiga algo nervioso–. Cuida bien de ella, avísame si despierta. – La mujer lo observó con expresión aguda.

– ¿Es ella la razón por la cual dejaste el lecho familiar? – Preguntó intrigada. Benimaru bufó casi escandalizado y guardó un silencio meditativo, algo triste.

– No, no lo es…pero, podría serlo. – Se encogió de hombros y abandono el apartamento dejando a su amiga con una sonrisa tonta y estupefacta en la cara, como si no alcanzara a creer lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Una vez más la lóbrega vereda de formas aleatorias le rodeaba. Una vez más las voces de alzaban incapaces de comunicarle algo entendible, salvo el caos y el miedo. Una vez más Iori vio aquel monolito erguido en la soledad de tiempos olvidados. Su cuerpo desnudo caminaba sobre la negrura áspera que lastimaba sus pies, dejando huellas de sangre que se hundían en la viscosa oscuridad. Un toque cálido desvió su atención y percibió a Chizuru como un halo pálido de difuminado espectro haciendo contacto con su cuerpo onírico.

"no estás solo…yo te ayudare…" Expresó la mujer, pero Iori supo que no era a él a quien dirigía esas palabras, aunque era en él en quien desembocaba su deseo de ayudar. Miró su cuerpo un instante queriendo entender aquel pensamiento confuso y percibió como su piel se tiznaba de una densa negrura, y esa lóbrega brea asfixiante cubrió sus sentidos ahogándolo.

Cuando sintió el aire entrar a sus pulmones con una desesperante victoria, tosió percibiendo el regusto de sangre en la boca. Estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y no podía ver nada, el pánico creció, pero una voz de rose delicado le susurro calmandole. El tacto cálido de algo que lo envolvía lo regresaba al embotamiento del sueño. La calma que aquello le traía contrajo la resonancia de aquella visión y Iori se encogió en esa tibia presencia que lo drago a la placidez de un sueño puro.

Kyo presionó a Iori contra si ignorando la oleada de dolor que le traía el pelirrojo al apretar su torso. Percibió como la respiración de este se regulaba hasta la quietud del descanso y su tacto brusco se deslizaba inconsciente entre sus brazos. Se preguntó si Iori tendría pesadillas tan terribles todas las noches y deslizó sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos, escuchó el vaivén de la respiración de Iori hasta deslizarse perezosamente en el sueño con él.

Al despertar el dolor había retornado en dimensiones mucho menores y se irguió en la cama. La luz ingresaba débil por las persianas que daban a la calle. Estaba solo en la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía sentido del tiempo. Se sentó al borde de la cama y denoto los particulares brillos anaranjados en la ventana. El atardecer se filtraba por segmentos de luz y Kyo se preguntó cuánto había dormido.

Notó un pequeño papel en la mesa cercana, había ropa doblada bajo la nota. "Vistete. Regresare pronto." Anunciaba el mensaje.

Kyo se refrescó con un poco de agua en el baño y se lavó los dientes con uno de los cepillos desechables. Vistió las ropas que Iori había dejado e intento comunicarse por segunda vez con Benimaru para saber si todo seguía bien. Benimaru no respondió y tras un esfuerzo enorme logro recordar el número de Terry. El rubio contestó cauteloso, entrando en confianza al reconocer a Kyo.

– ¿Como sigues, estas mejor? Yagami me dijo que no era grave, pero su concepto de "está bien" puede variar mucho del nuestro. –

– Estoy bien, no hay por que preocuparse. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo están Kaoru y Mai? – Preguntó Kyo seriamente. Terry bufó irritado.

– Mai ya está dando mucho que hacer, no parece aceptar bien el concejo de guardar reposo y Kaoru despertó hace poco. No se ve muy bien, pero está fuera de peligro. Insiste con que debe ir a un sitio en la playa, al parecer habló con uno de los Yagami que ofreció darle más información. No ha dicho mucho, quiere hablarlo con todos reunidos. – Agregó Bogard.

"señoritas por favor si quieren mi ayuda van a hacer lo que les diga". Se escuchó la voz de la doctora al fondo.

– Benimaru está organizando un lugar seguro para reunirnos, pero por lo pronto, es mejor darnos un par de días de quietud, recuperarnos. Ya luego indagaremos en que descubrimientos hicieron. Tomate tu tiempo para descansar Kyo, estamos bien. Luego tendremos la oportunidad de hablar con calma. – Acotó Terry con aquel aire consolador de padre. Kyo accedió despidiéndose y colgó la llamada.

Tomó un par de pastillas más para el dolor y denoto la poca atención que requería su herida con esos extraños adhesivos que la oprimían. Recordó haber visto esos utensilios en algún video relacionado a los militares y se preguntó como terminaría aquel objeto quirúrgico en un botiquín de un motel de dudosa categoría.

No vio las sabanas ensangrentadas y pensó que aquel lugar era posiblemente muy visitado por miembros de grupos organizados y pandillas. Debían estar acostumbrados a recibir heridos que no podían acceder a un sistema legal de salud.

Movió un poco el torso tanteando los niveles de dolor y se sorprendió al ver que estaba mejor de lo que habría imaginado. La noche anterior se había sentido digno de una hospitalización y ahora a pesar del dolor, era soportable moverse casi con libertad. Tenía un hambre atroz y la intención de esperar a Iori menguaba con cada rugido de su estómago. ¿Dónde demonios se estaba Iori?

Salió de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces. Comería algo y buscaría al pelirrojo, ser tratado como lisiado le desagradaba con creces. Los pocos días que había mencionado Terry para reponerse los consideraba innecesarios, pero lo aceptaba por respeto a las chicas heridas. No sabía que tan grave había sido la herida de Mai y estaba seguro que Kaoru nunca en su vida habría sufrido semejante maltrato. Pensar en aquello le enojaba de sobremanera. Y apresuro el paso por las escalas ignorando las punzadas de dolor.

Cuando arribó al primer piso, divisó a Iori sentado en una pequeña sala de estar compuesta por una silla larga y una individual, hablaba con un hombre robusto algo barbado, un extranjero de llamativo traje clásico. Lo reconoció, aunque no recordaba su nombre. Era uno de los miembros de aquel bar de jazz al que había asistido con Iori cuando retornaron a la ciudad.

El hombre se levantó sonriente y dio una palmada amistosa a Iori en la espalda, este asintió con la cabeza en un gesto inmutable. El hombre depositó unas llaves en la mano del pelirrojo, se despidió y abandonó el lugar.

Iori dejo atrás la silla de madera y avanzó a las escalas hasta toparse con Kyo.

– Tu paciencia cada vez parece menor Kusanagi. –

– Díselo a mi estómago, no moriré de inanición esperándote Yagami. ¿Qué estabas hablando con ese amigo tuyo? – Preguntó Kyo intrigado.

– Es bueno ver que ya estas mejor. Lo suficiente para inmiscuirte en asuntos de otros como de costumbre. – Acotó Iori con tranquilidad.

– ¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez? – Puyó Kyo sonriente. Iori caminó a la salida del hotel indicando al castaño seguirle.

– Conseguí un nuevo lugar. –

– Hmm, eso fue rápido. Pero antes de ir vamos por algo de comer. – Apuntó Kyo ubicando un reducido local esquinero en un pasadizo estrecho rumbo a la calle principal. El olor a pulpo sofrito llegaba tentador.

– No he dicho que sea para ambos. – Agregó Iori. Kyo lo miró ceñudo.

– A que te refieres. – Se detuvo Kyo.

– No hay modo de que tengan seguridad alguna de saber quiénes son ustedes. Es poco viable que te relacionen a ti o a los demás con el ataque. – Explicó Iori con poco interés. Kyo lo interrumpió.

– Insinúas que como fuiste el único al que reconocieron, aparte de Kaoru… ¿Qué…piensas irte solo? – Indagó el castaño. Iori sonrió.

– Fue un miembro Yagami el que se infiltró a la casa y fue el difunto lider Yagami quien, con ayuda de desconocidos, quemo la maldita mansión. La familia debe estar en medio de una situación bastante precaria tras ese ataque que los ha implicado directamente. Supongo que ahora renovaran con impetú su búsqueda al enterarse, de no muy buena manera, de que sigo con vida. –rio por lo bajo con un particular resentimiento que no le gustó nada a Kyo–. Supongo que el plan de esa niña no salió muy bien a pesar de mis advertencias…la cuestión es que cabe la posibilidad de que logren ubicarme, así que lo mejor para todos es que tengan un bajo perfil. Que regreses con tu familia y todos mantengamos cierta dis…–

– No. –puntualizó Kyo interrumpiendo una vez más. Iori no solía hablar mucho pero cuando lo hacía siempre traía con sus palabras una amargura peculiar que Kyo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar–. Tu no decides por mí que hacer Yagami, cuantas veces debo repetirlo...Si regresó o no a la casa Kusanagi. Si decido o no quedarme contigo. Esa es mi voluntad no la tuya. –habló con severidad e indignación. Iori lo miró sopesando sus palabras–. No estás solo en esto como yo tampoco lo estoy. No te atrevas a alejarme cuando todo se complica. – Puntualizó Kyo. Iori agacho la cabeza con una sonrisa Irritada.

– Bonitas palabras para alguien que decide todo por si mismo. – Acotó el pelirrojo. Kyo maldijo para sus adentros dándole la razón, pero no podía ceder, no permitiría que Iori se aislara de esa manera a estas alturas. Se acercó hasta quedar a una corta distancia casi intima, algunas personas alrededor los observaron sospechando de una riña incipiente.

– No esperes librarte de mí tan fácil ahora Yagami. Estamos juntos en esto te guste o no. – susurró Kyo casi amenazante. Iori bufó malicioso.

– Si eso quisiera no sabrías nada de mí en este momento. Si supiera como alejarme de ti Kyo, ya lo habría hecho. – Puntualizó arrastrando amargura en esas palabras tras lo cual dio la espalda al castaño y se alejó. Kyo se quedó quieto en medio del callejón, una sensación fría lo recorrió mientras las personas que los observaban perdían el interés al no ver ninguna pelea de por medio.

– Comeremos algo antes de ir. – Acotó Iori metros más allá sin mirarlo y agachó la cabeza bajo las cortinas cortas para ingresar al local de comida. Kyo sintió una gran emoción mezclada con tristeza. Deseo no pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras y abrazó la satisfacción de hacerlo ceder.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por las estrechas callejuelas ruidosas, coloridas y repletas de pequeños locales atiborrados de personas. Iori vestía ropa diferente, aunque mantenía la gabardina de cuero. Las partes levemente rasgadas le daban un aire alternativo que contrastaba muy bien con el semblante soez que cargaba por naturaleza. No habían cruzado palabra desde la salida del local cuando Iori le informó que el departamento no quedaba muy lejos y que la motocicleta estaba allá.

Kyo apreció su entorno disfrutando la familiaridad que le traían aquellos callejones, abstrayéndolo por instantes del panorama actual en su vida. La noche nuevamente había impuesto su manto sobre el firmamento y las miriadas de lucecillas exteriores se mezclaban con el bullicio en una amalgama unánime. El frío era intenso y el cielo parecía encapotado. Solo fue al salir de los callejones que comunicaban a una amplia platea que daba a un centro comercial, cuando observó con sorpresa las luces invernales y geométricas titilando en los andenes ante la entrada.

El último mes del año había arrancado con paso silencioso ante sus ojos. Se detuvo un momento apreciando las luces, pensando en lo poco importante que eran aquellas fechas ahora y se preguntó si hubiese estado con Yuki allí, bajo alguna lluvia de luces artificiales de no haber sucedido nada. El olor de humo de cigarrillo cruzó revoloteando por una corriente helada, y entre los transeúntes que cruzaban indiferentes, vio a Iori recostado en un poste de luz aguardando con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, observándolo. Le estaba dando el espacio para abstraerse, mientras apreciaba con detalle los anhelos de tranquilidad en su interior.

Kyo lo miró fijamente mientras las siluetas ajenas de la multitud cruzaban como sombras. En ese punto ya no lamentaba nada, la rabia refulgía con facilidad por lo perdido y tener a Iori a su lado lo dragaba a la sensación de poder enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

Dio espalda a la melancolía y continuo con paso silencioso hasta el pelirrojo, extendió la mano hasta rozar la de este, quien lo miró con cierto desdén. Tomó de entre sus dedos el cigarrillo a medio fumar y se lo llevó a los labios, dio una calada profunda que escoció en su interior y deshizo el resto entre un destello naranja. Nadie pareció percatarse.

Yagami sonrió con la expresión de un demonio en sus ojos y Kyo supo en ese momento que desde aquella noche en que lo encontró, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pensar en el pasado era un esfuerzo inútil de añoranza. Su victoria seria determinada por la voluntad de lucha, algo que parecía no cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Una vez más estaban juntos en un destino desconocido y de matices aciagos.

Ambos hombres caminaron bajo delgadas motas blancas que anunciaban el principio del final del año. La renovación, la eliminación de la suciedad del alma para ingresar a la pureza de un nuevo comienzo era la promesa que llevaba consigo la llegada del invierno.

Aun así, en sus corazones ardía una fuerza muy contraria.


	35. El giro de la realidad

_Unos días antes de la reunión._

Shizuka discurrió el vaso enderezando su forma con el portador cuadrado. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor. Le había tomado más tiempo del esperado encontrar finalmente a Jane Usui, esposa del difunto Seiki Kusanagi. Tras la muerte de su esposo, la joven había abandonado su casa y nadie conocía su paradero. A pesar de la infructuosa dedicación de sus hombres no habían logrado pista alguna hasta que ella misma les contactó, invitándoles a su nueva vivienda.

Miró ansiosa el reloj que resonaba con un eco vacío, sabía bien que la demora de la mujer radicaba en la posible información que Shizuka esperaba de ella. Se removió en el asiento irguiendo la espalda, la desconfianza rondaba con una naturalidad incomoda ya que todo el contacto que la familia había tenido con el gobierno se había realizado por medio del difunto Seiki Kusanagi.

Unos pasos suaves se acercaron al arco de la sala. Una mujer menuda de cabellos castaños y ojos grises, que parecía cargar un enorme aire de pesadumbre se acercó e hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Se notaba más delgada y envejecida a pesar de que era mucho más joven que Shizuka.

— Señora Kusanagi. Es una agradable sorpresa tenerla en mi morada. — Apuntó condescendiente.

— Dejemos las formalidades Jane. —puntualizó Shizuka—. Creo que sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí y necesito que seas sincera conmigo. Ambas hemos perdido seres amados y estamos en una situación que no da garantías de mantener al resto de nuestra familia a salvo. — Habló con autoritaria calma. La mujer de ojos grises guardó silencio asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Su semblante decaído le daba una imagen de niña envejecida, acompañada por un conformismo trágico. Tomó asiento.

— Jane, esta información es primordial para nosotros. Muchas vidas se han perdido en medio de todo ese caos dragado por los Yagami y el gobierno. Necesito que me digas qué sabes de lo que ha acontecido. — Indagó Shizuka relajando su posición de autoridad, deseando entender a aquella mujer.

Jane agacho la cabeza sopesando las palabras, sus ojos se cerraron ya sin lágrimas que derramar.

— Yo se todo lo que Seiki me permitió saber...Yo se que el gobierno intentó acceder a Saisyu Kusanagi y al ver que el no acataba sus demandas, pidieron a Seiki suavizar las relaciones para hacer ceder al clan Kusanagi. —no alzó la mirada, la mantuvo en su regazo apretando la tela del vestido—. Seiki no quería que esto sucediera. Él jamás habría permitido que agredieran a Saisyu. — Puntualizó la mujer con la voz gangosa. Shizuka sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar el cuerpo de su esposo siendo devorado por las llamas tras protegerla. La rabia sobrepasó la tristeza pero mantuvo la absoluta compostura.

— Habla con claridad y dime todo desde el principio. — Corto Shizuka. La mujer mantuvo la mirada baja y habló, desahogando todo lo que había guardado con profundo temor.

— Seiki aseguraba que el gobierno tenía un método para eliminar a Orochi definitivamente. Ellos necesitaban la colaboración de los clanes principales para semejante empresa, pero los líderes de los clanes no parecieron colaboradores. Seiki me dijo que las reliquias eran necesarias para llevar a cabo el ritual que sellaría a Orochi, pero que para usarlas los portadores debían renunciar a ellas y a su poder. Todos debían sacrificar lo que por siglos estructuró su legado y que por ello, habían rechazado la oferta. Él intentó convencer a Saisyu de que era lo mejor para todos, pero este se negaba a aceptar a pesar de su insistencia...— Las palabras cruzaron a Shizuka como un puñal. Su esposo nunca le había comentado nada de ello, siempre regresaba de sus reuniones refiriéndose a ellas sin mayor novedad. La mujer tomó aire con suavidad y continuo.

— ...yo pensaba que el orgullo había nublado la vista de los líderes, que todos prefirieron mantener el poder legendario de las reliquias por sobre el bienestar de generaciones de Kusanagi que morirían bajo las eternas huestes de Orochi. Pero, luego supe por Seiki la verdadera razón. El ritual tenía una alta tasa de mortalidad. La posibilidad de que los portadores de las reliquias sobrevivieran, era ilusoria. Saisyu no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su hijo de esa manera, parecía desconfiar del gobierno y se negaba rotundamente...Seiki pensó en una solución. —Jane hizo una pausa donde miro de soslayo a Shizuka. Esta yacía petrificada por la información sin poder apartar la vista de la mujer que derramaba ocasionales lágrimas en su confesión—. Los viejos monjes Kusanagi habían informado a Seiki que por cada generación, nacía más de un posible portador de la reliquia. Eso estaba registrado en la historia de los Kusanagi desde la prematura muerte de uno de los viejos líderes. Decían que existía un traspaso natural de la reliquia, que está terminaba inoculando su poder en otro portador años después y al parecer no necesitaba ser del linaje directo. Con esta información Seiki intentó averiguar si podían de alguna manera traspasar la reliquia artificialmente sin poner en riesgo al actual portador y fue el mismo gobierno quien le aseguró ser capaz de tal objetivo. — acotó Jane. Shizuka clavo las uñas en la palma de su mano.

— ¿El gobierno ya sabía la manera de traspasar una reliquia de portador? ¿Desde hace cuanto estaban planeando esto?—hizo una pausa intentando mantener el temple—. ¿Sabes cuantos de los nuestros han muerto sin saber esta información Jane? — Indago con rabia controlada. Saisyu nunca le había compartido nada relacionado al tema.

— Mi esposo traicionó al clan Kusanagi, pero era por una buena causa...una que buscaba el bienestar de muchas generaciones actuales y venideras. Seiki sabía que si conseguía un portador que no fuera Kyo, era probable que Saisyu estuviese dispuesto a sacrificar algo pequeño al lado de un bien mayor. El gobierno empezó a buscarlos con ayuda de Seiki, pero cuando encontraron a Hotaru, el portador elegido, el gobierno le mintió prometiendo poder y gloria. Seiki se opuso a ello, él no quería que fuese engañado, deseaba que Hotaru entendiera que su papel y su sacrificio era por una causa superior. Pero Hotaru no era nada de lo que él esperaba, el chico era autoritario y testarudo, deseaba el poder y la posición que prometía la reliquia. Ignoró las advertencias de Seiki y se apartó del clan. Eventualmente el gobierno dejó de contactar a mi esposo y justo después empezaron las desapariciones y asesinatos con los Yagami involucrados. —hizo una pausa conteniendo el llanto—. Seiki no quería nada de esto. Él buscó a Saisyu apenas supo de las primeras desapariciones, pero fue amenazado. Comprendió que el gobierno estaba relacionado aunque desconocía el porqué de dichos actos. Cuando intentó contactar a su esposo, este se resistió a verlo. No confiaba en Seiki, sospechaba de su traición y no escuchó sus palabras. Cuando finalmente accedió a verlo...mi esposo fue asesinado antes de su reunión. — Puntualizó con profunda amargura cubriéndose la boca. Shizuka sintió sus mejillas humedecerse. Si hubiese sido consciente de solo una mínima parte de lo confesado por aquella mujer, habría podido evitar tanto dolor. Incluso la muerte de Saisyu.

— ¿Por qué guardaste silencio? ¿Por qué permitiste que las desapariciones siguieran mientras callabas? Que mi esposo muriera, que mi hijo por poco siguiera sus pasos...— Acusó Shizuka conteniendo las lágrimas y el profundo desprecio por aquella mujer.

—...Ellos me amenazaron...—suspiró acongojada—. ...mis hijos son pequeños señora Kusanagi, ellos no merecen pagar por los pecados de sus padres. Yo no podía perderlos. No podía arriesgar a mis niños así, no después de la muerte de mi esposo. —se limpió las lágrimas con fuerza—. ¿Qué más podría haber hecho salvo guardar silencio y alejarme de todo? No me han permitido abandonar el país y solo fue hace poco que logre evadir la vigilancia del gobierno. — Su semblante apesadumbrado se había tornado en un gesto agresivo y decidido. Shizuka supo que aquella mujer era igual a ella. Su familia lo era todo y no estaba dispuesta a perderla.

— Nos hiciste caminar a ciegas...no se si pueda culparte por todo esto, pero no puedo perdonarte por ello. — Espeto Shizuka con severidad.

— Entiendo que soy culpable y asumo la consecuencia de mis actos. Pero mis hijos no, ellos no tienen culpa alguna señora Kusanagi. Pronto ya no estarán aquí y es posible que nunca vuelva a verlos y esta es la única razón por la cual les permiti a ustedes llegar a mi. Aunque no tengo derecho alguno, por favor, como madre, permítame pedirle una sola cosa a cambio de mi confesión. —habló la mujer inclinándose ante Shizuka—. Permita a mis hijos viajar lejos, tomé de ellos el yugo del apellido Kusanagi, si es necesario, renunciaremos a todos los derechos sobre lo heredado por mi esposo. Por favor, limpie a mis niños de la responsabilidad de pertenecer a su clan, permitales ser libres de cualquier posible nexo con ustedes. Yo asumiré lo que esa decisión conlleve. — Pidió Jane con el cuerpo inclinado. Shizuka la observó con tristeza y rabia. Le era imposible culpar a aquella mujer. Nada le aseguraba que ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo por Kyo estando en su posición, pensó.

— Así será. Borraremos a Seiki Kusanagi y a su linaje de nuestra historia. — Puntualizó con una severidad indolente y se retiró dejando atrás a aquella mujer que pudo haber cambiado el destino de su familia.

* * *

 _5 de Diciembre._

La puerta completamente negra se discurrió insonora. El interior del apartamento se explayó como un alto contraste al momento en que las luces de tonos pálidos se filtraron por los tragaluces de la pared. El sitio era completamente blanco y geométrico contrastando con el segmento negro de lustrosa baldosa negra sobre el corredor central.

Iori avanzó hasta el sillón cuadrado y afelpado depositando su gabardina descuidadamente.

— Tomaré un baño. Ponte cómodo Kusanagi. — Dijó dando la espalda a Kyo cruzando la puerta del dormitorio al fondo del pasillo negro. Parecía familiarizado con el entorno.

Kyo observó a solas el amplio apartamento, no existían muchos muros al interior con excepción de la alcoba principal. Al parecer los músicos tenían algún tipo de aversión a las divisiones en las viviendas, pensó divertido y se dejó caer en el sillón cúbico pero sorprendentemente cómodo. La herida en el abdomen refutó el movimiento brusco haciéndolo gruñir, pasó la mano con delicadeza sobre la camisa a la altura de la lesión. Su capacidad curativa actual seguía causándole gran sorpresa, tal vez podría acostumbrarse a mantener aquella brecha abierta en su energía espiritual.

Sonrió descansando la cabeza sobre el espaldar suave. A pesar de haber dormido durante tantas horas, sentía aun aquella sensación de agotamiento que causaban las heridas.

Bajo pensamientos dirigidos al esperado bienestar de Mai y los demás, fue atrapado por un fuerte sopor que lo envolvió con gentileza.

— Hey...Kyo... — Se escuchó una voz baja, un susurro frío punzante bajo por su cuello humedeciendo la tela de la camisa. Su cuerpo se contrajo con levedad y despertó algo aturdido pronunciando aperesadamente. "Está frío"

Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Iori sobre sí, inclinado desde la espalda del sillón. Sus cabellos húmedos goteaban sobre las mejillas y el cuello del castaño.

— No deberías dormir aquí. — Sonrió con malicia ante la reacción del Kusanagi.

— ¿Sueles despertar personas de manera invasiva Yagami?. — Refutó Kyo irguiéndose, secándose la piel con la camisa.

— No. Pero podría acostumbrarme. — Agregó Iori colgándose la toalla alrededor del cuello para absorber algunas gotas rebeldes y se acercó a la barra buscando la cajetilla de cigarrillos en la gabardina.

— La próxima vez que estés dormido no seré nada amable. — Aseveró Kyo por lo bajo.

— ¿Ah? — Indago Iori al no escuchar sus palabras mientras destapaba la pequeña caja de tabaco. Su semblante parecía haber mejorado, se denotaba más relajado y casual.

— ¿Donde esta el baño? Necesito una ducha caliente. — Habló Kyo medio bostezando mientras separaba la tela húmeda de la piel. El frío había calado fuerte en la caminata y pensó que la pérdida de sangre no le había ayudado mucho a entrar en calor.

Iori indicó el fondo del corredor con un movimiento de la cabeza, algunas gotas se elevaron humedeciendo un poco el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Kyo avanzó deshaciéndose de la prenda parcialmente mojada, apreciando el destello violeta reflejarse en el espejo del corredor. Sintió la mirada de Iori sobre su espalda desnuda y sonrió extrañamente complacido lanzando la camisa a la cama y entrando al cuarto de baño.

Puso a llenar con agua caliente la bañera central que parecía ser lo único no cuadrado en aquel apartamento. Se desnudo y quitó algunas vendas. Revisó por encima sus heridas comprobando la sobrenatural mejoría en solo cuestión de un día. Aun dolían y no estaban del todo bien así que decidió alistar algunas vendas nuevas para después del baño.

Discurrió las puertas blancas de los cajones altos en búsqueda de algún botiquín. Dentro de los entrepaños de madera clara yacían un sin fin de tónicos y cajas pequeñ ó algunos para leer etiquetas con la esperanza de encontrar algo acorde a su dolencia.

Se sorprendió leyendo una amplia gama de lociones para el cuerpo, cremas para el cabello y cápsulas de colágeno entre otros. Eran productos estéticos en su mayoría y aquello le hizo preguntarse si en realidad aquel lugar pertenecía a una mujer o depronto vivía allí alguna. Al abrir el cajón contiguo corroboró su teoría tras encontrar cremas para la piel y algunos productos desmaquilladores según las etiquetas.

Finalmente ya con la paciencia agotada, abrió el cajonero de la parte baja. Allí observó dos tubos alargados de colores neutros aun sellados, posicionados al costado de una crema para afeitar.

Tomó uno con desinterés y leyó su etiqueta, solo para descartar totalmente la existencia de algún medicamento útil en aquellos estantes. En la parte alta la palabra lubricante llamó su atención y cuando el resto de la etiqueta hacia referencia a "anal" Kyo dejó descuidadamente el tubo dentro de la cómoda y cerró las puertas con fuerza excesiva.

Maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía por qué andar husmeando en pertenencias ajenas. Miró el cajonero cerrado y pensó por un momento que el amigo de Iori podía ser homosexual, recordó un instante la familiaridad con que el pelirrojo había entrado al sitio y algo se encogió en su estómago.

Sonrió de repente irritado consigo mismo y se sentó al borde de la bañera. En qué mierda estaba pensando. Ciertamente allí vivía una mujer y sus prácticas sexuales podían ser muy variadas, de todas maneras nada de eso le importaba. Pero el recuerdo de tener a Iori dentro de sí apareció sin previo aviso, trayendo imágenes de aquella lengua en medio de su vientre viscoso y aquellos labios cerrados en su miembro. Se estremeció abrumado por la memoria y se inclinó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sentía el calor subiendo a su cuello y apretando su entrepierna.

Que demonios estoy pensando reitero en un susurro para sí mismo. La vergüenza menguo paulatinamente mientras tomaba un baño frío antes de la tina caliente.

* * *

Iori deslizó los dedos por las cuerdas metálicas. Estaban heladas. Llevaba tiempo sin tocar un instrumento y la sensación se le hizo agradable, cálida. Intercalo acordes sencillos sopesando la entonación de las notas. La guitarra era una Gibson liviana algo vieja, había tocado con ella en el bar un par de ocasiones antes, su sonido era particular, gastado, de vibración intensa y lamentos estridentes.

Sonrió con melancolía percibiendo las notas apagadas y secas sin el amplificador. Lo prefería así, un ritual silencioso con la melodía en su cabeza. Aquello lo calmaba, le regresaba la templanza y la satisfacción perdida entre las voces de Orochi y sus antepasados.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese dilatado, no estaba seguro cuantas tonadas habían pasado por su memoria.

— Ya extrañaba verte tocar. — Resonó suave la voz de Kyo a sus espaldas. Iori giró algo sorprendido, no había percibido su presencia.

Observó al castaño recostado al borde del escritorio, sin camisa, con el cabello desordenado, con una sonrisa casi dulce. Depósito la guitarra a un lado, incómodo por su inesperada observación.

— ¿Como esta tu herida? — Preguntó recogiendo la cajetilla de cigarros.

— Mejor de lo que imaginas — Aseguró Kyo con tono divertido.

— Ahora curas mas rapido Kusanagi. — Agregó Iori con mirada aguda.

— Y tu sueñas mucho...— Respondió Kyo con repentina seriedad.

— Siempre lo hago. Solo ahora puedes percatarte de ello. — Acotó Iori llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca. Kyo bajó la vista pensativo.

— Me molesta que no confies en mi Yagami. Así...como voy a saber si estas bien. — Instó sin mirarlo directamente. Iori apreció el gesto evasivo, a Kyo se le hacía difícil expresar su preocupación de manera abierta y en buenos términos.

— No necesitas saberlo. Es poco lo que podemos hacer al respecto. —respondió Iori y se acercó hasta Kyo—. Estaré bien. — Aseguró discurriendo su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, deslizando los dedos entre las hebras dóciles. Kyo guardó un silencio contemplativo permitiéndole el gesto. Se miraron directamente un largo instante mientras la mano de Iori se deslizaba por su nuca hasta abandonar su piel.

— Es mejor que descanses Kusanagi. Mañana estarás mucho mejor y debes regresar con los tuyos antes de que sospechen del ataque. —

— ...pronto sera mediático si es que ya no lo és. — Agregó Kyo con tono cansino irguiéndose, quedando a la par de Iori bajo una distancia muy corta. El ambiente incómodo de conciencia mutua revoloteo entre los dos, como si temieran hacer una mala aproximación.

Iori sonrió maliciosamente.

— Deja de actuar como un tonto Kusanagi. No pienses en cosas sin importancia. — Aseveró rompiendo el silencio incitante, buscando evadir el momento, pero Kyo lo retuvo del brazo.

— No son cosas sin importancia. — Agregó Kyo sin mirarlo directamente. Iori apreció el sonrojo involuntario que ascendía al cuello del castaño y sintió el eco de aquella vergüenza apresando su pecho de igual manera. Habian realizado un acto sexual casi completo tan solo unos días atrás, y aún así, allí estaban como un par de imbéciles, inseguros ante un aspecto emocional no abordado. Gruñó irritado por aquella intensa emoción que amenazaba con entorpecer la razón, no era el momento de tratar trivialidades.

— Lo son. — Puntualizó apartándose del contacto, rumbo a la habitación. Kyo apreció el matiz levemente enrojecido en la piel de Iori al alejarse y sonrió.

— Siempre eres el que se distancia. ¿Eh Yagami? — Habló bajo para sí mismo.

En medio de la oscuridad, sobre las sábanas frías por la calefacción baja, ambos entraron en calor sin hacer contacto. Iori observaba el techo vacío sin codiciar el descanso; dormir no era un acto agradable para él dadas las últimas noches. Pero el silencioso insomnio del pelirrojo fue roto por el movimiento furtivo de la mano de Kyo que se deslizó suave sobre el cubrelecho hasta hacer contacto. Los dedos del Kyo surcaron la palma del Yagami hasta encajar su forma en la suya. Tras unos momentos de quietud, la mano de Iori se cerró con fuerza y los dedos de ambos se conectaron en un vínculo tácito y sin palabras.

El sueño los acunó desinteresadamente, permitiéndoles un descanso sin interrupciones.

* * *

Su regreso a la casona fue rápidamente recibido por sirvientes con rostros ralos y excitados por su presencia, parecían agradecer sin palabras su llegada. Kyo caminó entre los jardines acompañado de dos hombres que le informaron sobre el regreso de su madre, y una vez más apreció las zonas externas de la casa, siendo vigiladas por una buena cantidad de personal. Algo no estaba bien, pensó sopesando el leve malestar que le producía regresar a la casona.

— Señor. El consejo se reunirá en las horas de la tarde. En este momento la señora Shizuka discute asuntos importantes con la mano derecha. Les gustará saber de su regreso. — Explicó el hombre.

— Lo sé, no me anuncies, iré directamente. — Puntualizó Kyo intrigado por la extrema vigilancia.

El salón estaba impecable. La quemadura en el estandarte y el renegrido tono de la madera había sido corregido. El altar a Saisyu ya no estaba allí y aquello le distrajo un momento ante la reunión en el centro.

— Gracias por la información. Pueden retirarse. — Sonó la voz autoritaria de Shizuka. Los hombres cruzaron al lado de Kyo haciendo una reverencia a modo de respeto y abandonaron el salón. Kyo miró a su madre con emociones encontradas, le alegraba verla, pero a la vez temía sus palabras.

Shizuka se acercó sin mediar saludo y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, el castaño regresó el gesto con mas sutileza.

— Bienvenido a casa Kyo. —sonrió con dulzura la mujer. Un alivio pareció recorrerla—. Tenemos que hablar. — Puntualizó mientras la sonrisa moría en su rostro. Lo sabía, pensó Kyo con humor cansino.

— ¿Donde estuviste? — Indagó siguiendola al centro del salón. Ella tomó asiento sobre el zabuton central.

— Primero responde una pregunta Kyo. —habló con calma Shizuka—. ¿Sabes algo del Yagami desaparecido en carretera? — Preguntó sopesando detalladamente a Kyo. El castaño frunció el ceño confundido.

— ¿Otra desaparición? — Preguntó sin entender el aire inquisitivo de su madre.

— Ichiro Yagami, miembro reciente del consejo Yagami, desapareció hace dos días en las horas de la mañana, cuando se dirigía a su casa en las afueras de la prefectura. —explicó el consejero—. Según la investigación fue abordado por múltiples atacantes que deshabilitaron el carro y noquearon a sus guardaespaldas. El vehículo fue quemado y el hombre está desaparecido. — Hizo una pausa. Kyo se tensó.

— ¿Y que mierda tiene eso que ver conmigo? ¿Están insinuando que yo lo hice? — Respondió a la defensiva en tono altanero.

— Según la misma investigación, en la escena hay rastros de quemaduras apartadas del carro, como también fue encontrado entre los restos de las llantas esto. — Agregó Shizuka. Kyo guardó silencio mientras su mente viajaba con rapidez a la ausencia de Iori durante la mañana en que se preparaban para la reunión. El consejero desenvolvió un pañuelo oscuro revelando una delgada hoja parcialmente quemada.

— Esta dañado, pero en los restos de la parte no metálica de la hoja, bajo los despojos de material incinerado, se pueden ver los grabados en la base del filo. Es un arma Kusanagi. — Agregó a su vez el consejero. Kyo no supo qué responder. Se sentía confuso.

— Quiero que seas sincero conmigo Kyo. Me informaron que te ausentaste durante dos noches desde el día de la desaparición de aquel hombre. También ronda en los medios la noticia de que una propiedad privada, donde algunos funcionarios y representantes de diferentes familias que llevaron a cabo una reunión, fue atacado por desconocidos...ese mismo día en la noche. —hizo una pausa observando detenidamente a su hijo—. Supimos apenas hoy que el hombre Yagami que desapareció, iba a estar presente en aquella velada. — Puntualizó dejando el comentario abierto.

— No sabía nada de esto. — Puntualizó Kyo algo soez. Shizuka lo observó con cierto grado de tristeza y el consejero con aire desaprobador.

— Estamos seguros de que ninguno de los nuestros hizo esto. También sabemos que los infiltrados en el ataque a las cabezas Kusanagi tuvieron acceso a nuestro arsenal. Cometer semejante acto de agresión no nos conviene en lo absoluto en este momento, por ende sospechamos que la casa Kusanagi está siendo inculpada premeditadamente. El problema es que no sabemos quién pudo haber sido. Los Yagami no lastimarían a un miembro importante de su consejo por complicarnos a nosotros el asunto con el gobierno. — Agregó Shizuka.

Kyo maldijo para sí. Había sido Iori el atacante de aquel hombre, tenía esa certeza. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Se preguntó recordando su expresión decaída al entrar al vestidor. Iori no tendría por qué inculpar a los Kusanagi. Eso no era algo que él haría. Él no era así. Se aseguró Kyo a sí mismo. Él no estaba relacionado con los infiltrados que asesinaron los ancianos.

— Pudo haber sido el mismo gobierno. —aseveró el castaño con más agresividad de la prevista—. Les facilitaria controlar así nuestros movimientos... ¿O aun creen que tengo algo que ver? — Preguntó insidioso mirando al consejero. El hombre mantuvo su posición erguida pero desvió la mirada.

— Esta bien. Estoy segura de que no pondrías en riesgo nuestra posición. Solo deseamos esclarecer el asunto Kyo. —instó con calma Shizuka—. Espero esto le determine al consejo que sus preocupaciones no están bien fundamentadas. — Habló con autoridad al consejero que asintió condescendiente y se disculpó ante Kyo con una reverencia.

— Puede retirarse. Debo hablar a solas con mi hijo. —

— Sí, señora. Con permiso señor Kusanagi. — Se inclinó el consejero antes de salir.

Kyo y ella guardaron silencio hasta estar completamente a solas.

— Lamento mucho esta intervención Kyo. Tu actitud ha inquietado bastante al consejo y temen por tu buen juicio para con el clan. —habló Shizuka con una sonrisa cansada—. Yo confió en que sabes que estás haciendo y respeto tu desición de dejar con vida a Iori Yagami. —Agregó con una particular amargura—. Solo espero que vuelvas a confiar en mi cariño. Yo te sere tu mayor apoyo cuando asumas el liderazgo del clan Kusanagi. —

Kyo guardó silencio sin saber qué decir. Le era imposible mantener aquel enojo con su madre, pero no lograba evitar esa sensación de desazón que le generaban sus palabras. El liderazgo del clan era un factor inamovible y nadie más sería tan apto como él para organizar el caos en el que se había sumido.

El tema de Iori era algo que no deseaba abordar con ella, ni con nadie.

— ¿Donde has estado? — Preguntó finalmente Kyo dejando la cuestión a un lado. Shizuka suspiró con triste conformismo.

— Visité algunos de los representantes del clan. Todos han sido informados de tu investidura y están a favor de la misma. La ceremonia de liderazgo será celebrada dentro de poco, cuando el problema con los investigadores se resuelva... —hizo una pausa pensativa recordando la revelación de aquella mujer. No deseaba decirle a Kyo de las posibilidades de sellar a Orochi indefinidamente con un sacrificio. Al igual que Saisyu, ella nunca habría aceptado algo así. Pero no sabia como reaccionaria Kyo al respecto y eso la atemorizaba. Decidió contarle a su hijo todo sin asegurar la posibilidad de sellar a Orochi—. Kyo debemos hablar sobre algo relacionado a tu padre y lo sucedido con Seiki antes de su muerte. — Dijo finalmente tomado la mano de su hijo.

* * *

Kyo se recostó sobre la madera fría del pasillo que daba al jardín. Había nevado poco y el follaje tenía leves salpicaduras blancas. Necesitaba pensar a solas mientras el consejo hacía su entrada en un par de horas.

Había escuchado a su madre detenidamente, todo lo que había hecho su padre al resistirse a sus enemigos antes de morir, había sido por su bienestar y su derecho a la reliquia. Todo aquel sufrimiento lo había asumido para protegerlo. Kyo se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, ya el dolor de la pérdida era diferente, el deber era una necesidad implícita en la respuesta que debía darle al deseo de Saisyu. Asumiria el liderazgo del clan y cumpliria con todo lo esperado por el mismo. Honraría a Saisyu Kusanagi y a su familia porque era el único capaz de hacerlo en momentos tan aciagos.

Iori cruzó ante aquel panorama como una idea fugaz y dolorosa. No sabia que hacer con aquellos sentimientos incontrolables que le evocaba, que parecían crecer y reptar de manera posesiva. No sabía tampoco cómo podría responder ante su clan cuando se negara a agredir a Iori, y aquella intensa conexión entre ambos, le hiciera decidir entre los suyos y el que debía ser su enemigo, no su...suspiró cansino. Aún no estaba seguro de que eran, pero estaba consciente de que la cuestión de Iori Yagami era un camino sin salida; uno por el cual transitaba una y otra vez sin dudarlo.

Apartó a Iori de su cabeza, tenía que prepararse para la reunión con el consejo.

* * *

Tras la partida de Kyo, Iori había compartido toda la mañana en compañía de Saito, aprovechando los nexos del espia para premeditar los movimientos del gobierno y lograr para todos un perfil bajo.

El hombre como de costumbre ya estaba más que empapado de la situación y le había informado de la precaria situación política en la que había dejado al clan Yagami.

Aseguró que a pesar de lo sucedido el gobierno no había actuado en respuesta al atentado y esto estaba generado enormes desacuerdos entre las familias participantes en la reunión. La preferencia del estado hacia los Yagami ya no era una cuestión tratada a bajas voces y por ende los Yagami debían mantener un perfil pasivo que evitará empeorar la situación con las otras organizaciones. Agregó que ahora que estaban en una dinámica de favores que les permitiera equilibrar el malsano desacuerdo entre las partes, era posible que no movilizaran personal para buscarlos. De todas maneras aseveró que debían tener cuidado, dado que con seguridad se harían con otros medios para dar con ellos. Finalmente tras confirmar a Iori que se encargaría de mantenerlo informado sobre los movimientos del clan, ya que no tenia todavia pista alguna de Takeshi, se retiró del punto de encuentro.

Iori había regresado al apartamento a la entrada de la tarde. La noche había caído imprevista bajo delicados copos blancos de invierno. Se había abstraído completamente del paso de las horas bajo el sonido de las melodías retumbando en el amplificador y vibrando en la cristalería del apartamento. La soledad cruzaba márgenes agrestes cuando era saturada por las voces susurrantes del pasado. Describir formas en las cuerdas para emitir acordes dinámicos e improvisados era un método siempre exitoso para aquellos momentos. Tararear una canción sin letra y alejarse de la realidad le traía una calma indescriptible.

El celular vibró sobre el escritorio desplegando el nombre de Kyo. Apagó el amplificador y discurrió un dedo perezoso para contestar en alta voz mientras mantenía las manos en la guitarra silenciada, haciendo acordes mudos.

— ¿Hola, Yagami? — Se escuchó la voz de Kyo resonar en el silencio de la sala.

— No eres de los que llaman a saludar Kusanagi. ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó Iori distraído en los acordes. Kyo guardó silencio un instante y aquello llamó la atención del pelirrojo.

— ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó al consejero Yagami? — Preguntó Kyo sin rodeos.

— Hpm. Veo que están muy bien informados. ¿Algún problema con ello? — Acotó Iori con tono altanero.

— Según me informaron, supongo que no lo hiciste tú solo... — Agregó Kyo con cautela, tras lo cual siguió un silencio tenso.

— Habla claro Kyo. Que demonios tiene que ver esto con los Kusanagi. — Indagó Iori impaciente. Empezaba a irritarle la vacilación del castaño.

— Hay una investigación que nos tiene como principales sospechosos de esa desaparición. Dijeron que usaron armas Kusanagi en el ataque... —hizo una pausa cavilando cómo abordar el tema—. Se que no planeaste esto Yagami, pero quiero que confíes en mi maldición. ¿Que estas buscando? — Preguntó Kyo algo molesto.

Ese maldito zorro, pensó Iori sonriendo. Nunca daba un paso sin premeditar. A pesar de su alianza temporal con Kyo, Saito no desaprovechó la oportunidad de confabular contra los Kusanagi. Posiblemente había previsto la enorme desventaja que recaería sobre el clan Yagami tras aquella reunión y equilibro un poco la situación para no dar tregua a sus principales enemigos.

El pelirrojo caviló con cautela la voz de Kyo cuando reclamó por su participación. El castaño no estaba dudando de su inocencia ante el hecho de inculpar a los Kusanagi, pero le enojaba que Iori no compartiera sus intenciones.

— Primero no está desaparecido, está muerto. Y hablaré con mis "aliados" sobre las libertades que se tomaron. —dejó a un lado el instrumento y tomo el celular—. Siento mucho el inconveniente. — Agregó Iori con dejo cínico.

— Maldito seas Yagami.— Gruñó Kyo molesto y colgó. Iori empuñó el celular con una sonrisa empática. Esa situación era algo que Kyo no entendería. Sus intenciones con los Yagami eran completamente personales.

Kyo cruzó las manos y se presionó el entrecejo. No esperaba empatía de parte de Iori para el clan enemigo. Pero esa actitud cínica y su reticencia a compartir con él qué demonios estaba haciendo, lo enojaba de sobremanera. Suspiro sonriendo, el maldito hijo de puta de Saito iba a tener que ofrecerle algo valioso cuando se reunieran o tal vez dejaría a Iori sin espia.

* * *

Benimaru giro los hielos con el mezclador. El café espeso formó un remolino esmaltado. Uno de los administradores de las propiedades Nikaido ya había partido tras aceptar guardar silencio ante la petición del rubio de acceder al lugar sin que registrara eso en el informativo para la familia. Le había tomado poco convencerlo, casi todo el mundo tenía un precio. Rotó las llaves en su mano arrancando plateados reflejos de luz diurna. La llamada que estaba realizando fue contestada por King.

— Hola King. —saludó Benimaru con entusiasmo—. ¿Como has estado?

— ¿Como he estado? ¿Es en serio? Llevan dos días sin contactar conmigo malditos infelices. Las noticias ya han cubierto la escena como una mas del monton, quitándole importancia y asegurando que tenían gente capturada. Claro que no estoy bien, me tenían muy preocupada. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Si capturaron a alguien? — Indagó King urgida.

— No no, tranquila. Todos están bien, algo heridos, pero bien. No se a quien habran capturado o si estarán soltando mentiras para calmar a la gente, pero todo está bajo control querida. — Aseguró Benimaru.

— Eso no me suena nada convincente. —gruñó King—. ¿Huyeron con Amelie? Desde la reunión no he logrado contactarla a ella tampoco. —

— ¿Amelie? No, pero no te preocupes, dado el alboroto es posible que esté evadiendo contactar con alguien. Desgraciadamente si se dieron cuenta de que el rollo lo armaron los sirvientes de los Mori, es probable que estén investigandolos. Ya pronto aparecera, asi como nosotros. —hizo una pausa donde bebió un poco del café frío—. Queria contactarte solo cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo. Tengo un nuevo sitio para habitar mientras pasa la algarabía. Pasare por ti más tarde para que podamos reunirnos.

La llamada finalizó rápido y Nikaido presionó el nombre de Terry para su segunda llamada.

— Hm. Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros. — Contestó Terry afable.

— Eso me temo que es imposible señor Bogard. —respondió Benimaru con su mejor voz de bartender—. ¿Como siguen las chicas? ¿Kaoru ha estado mejor desde su despertar? — Preguntó ya más serio.

— Veo que conmigo no hablas, pero con la doc si. —acotó Terry divertido—. Nunca pensé que existieran mujeres más tercas que esas dos. Ya están mejor aunque preferiría a Mai fuera de esto, esa herida la hará vulnerable si tenemos un segundo encuentro con esos bastardos. —

— Dudo que ella siquiera considere la idea de apartarse. Pero si de algo sirve te apoyare cuando se niegue. —agregó Benimaru divertido—. Gracias por cuidar de Kaoru. —

— No me lo agradezcas a mí, díselo a tu amiga. Yo solo soy el terrible enfermero "guapo" del equipo. —sonrió Terry—. ¿Que has conseguido? —

— Tengo un sitio apartado del centro en los extremos residenciales de la prefectura. Contactare gente hoy para que lo amueblen y lleven las cosas necesarias para atender a Mai. Te enviare la ubicación, espero que al anochecer estemos cómodamente en el lugar. — Puntualizó Benimaru.

— Bien, les informare a las chicas. — Agregó Terry.

— Dile a Kaoru que se cuide bastante. Que lo haga por mi, pronto ire por todos. — Finalizó Benimaru con un carisma incómodo. Terry sonrió divertido y gruño en asentimiento. La llamada finalizó.

Escuchó la voz cansina de la doctora reprendiendo a Mai por no guardar quietud y se acercó a la habitación. Entreabrió la puerta y vio a la chica sentada, semidesnuda, siendo palpada por la doc a la altura de la herida. "Ustedes los luchadores curan bastante bien" agregaba en voz baja la mujer mientras Mai cruzaba una mirada con Terry y bajaba un poco la camisa ancha para cubrir su cadera. Este sonrió apenado por la intrusión y salió tras una disculpa.

En la sala vio a Kaoru depositando dos bebidas calientes en la mesa de estar. Su rostro hinchado parecía haber mejorado al punto de abrir bien el ojo herido. La delicadeza de su semblante flagelado daba un aire de fragilidad que provocaba proteger a cualquier costa.

Agradeció amable el gesto de la chica y tomó asiento recogiendo el té caliente. La joven le sonrió con sutileza evitando las punzadas de dolor al mover el rostro.

— Señor Bogard. Podría pedirle un favor. — Aventuro la chica observandole por sobre la taza alargada de té humeante antes de beber. Terry la analizó sintiendo una punzada casi paternal ante aquel gesto infantil.

— Quieres ir a aquel sitio ¿No? —agregó sonriente. Kaoru lo observó algo apenada—. Lo has estado diciendo desde que despertaste. Esperaba una petición formal de tu parte desde hace horas. — Puntualizó divertido.

— Es usted muy amable señor Bogard. — Agradeció Kaoru bajando la vista.

— Y es un terrible enfermero de paso. —acotó la voz cansina de la doctora—. Me temo que no puedo estar mas con ustedes, tengo responsabilidades con el hospital y no debo ausentarme más. Así que señor Bogard, le tocó aprender a ser un buen enfermero a la malas. Tengo mucho que hacer. Lleve las prendas limpias de la zona de ropas a su amiga y exíjale a esa mujer que evite caminar por lo menos un día más. —puntualizó autoritaria ante el enorme rubio que asintió en agradecimiento y guiño un ojo a Kaoru mientras se levantaba por las prendas—. Y tú linda. —extendió la mano a Kaoru, rozando con delicadeza el ojo algo hinchado de la chica—. Esto sanará pronto, las costillas demorarán un poco más, pero si tomas los medicamentos no dolera mucho. Se una buena chica y cuida que ese grandulón haga bien su trabajo. — Sonrió repentinamente amable.

— Muchas gracias. — Se inclinó Kaoru ante la doctora.

— No hay por qué. Es mi trabajo velar por el bienestar de las personas. —palpó la cabeza de Kaoru con dulzura—. Y más si son personas tan importantes para mi querido y tonto amigo. —

Kaoru asintió con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

— Hey preciosa. Me contaron que planeas cojear con esa pierna herida en vez de guardar reposo. — Aventuró Terry al entrar en la habitación donde Mai cepillaba su cabello sentada al borde de la cama.

— Creo que estar en cama no es mi especialidad. — Repondió Shiranui.

— Vaya y yo creía que era todo lo contrario. — Acotó Terry socarrón depositando las prendas sobre la cama. Mai lo observó con divertida sorpresa.

— Terry Bogard no conocía tu lado atrevido. — Agregó sonriendo con aire coqueto. El rubio rió con fuerza.

— Es bueno ver que esa herida no te ha afectado mucho. Aún así espero que hayas considerado mi propuesta. ¿No crees que Andy debe sentirse muy solo sin ti? — Preguntó Terry intencionalmente. Buscando la manera de que Mai aceptara viajar a South Town.

— Andy puede estar solo el resto de su maldita existencia. No está aquí y me vale que sienta al respecto. — Respondió Mai indignada y molesta. Terry rió por lo bajo y se acercó a ella. Tendió una mano hasta discurrir un mechón tras su oreja.

— Él debe extrañarte y estarías mejor allá en este momento Mai. Yo te mantendré informada. — Mai se enervó un instante por el contacto en su piel, su expresión mutó de tristeza a una sonrisa picara.

— No deberías decirme eso mientras coquetea conmigo señor Bogard. — Agregó la mujer con un tono incitante y discurrió su mano por la del rubio retirandola con delicadeza. Terry alejó la mano repentinamente avergonzado.

— No, no era mi intención...—empezó a decir pero se detuvo al ver la expresión felina y divertida de Mai—. Te gusta incomodar hombres intencionalmente ¿Cierto? — Acotó Terry con resentimiento. Mai rió con ganas.

— Tu reacción no tiene precio Terry Bogard. —aseveró la mujer socarrona—. Podría tomarle gusto a hacerlo. — Terry sonrió algo apenado por la insinuación.

— Por favor no, gracias. Mejor cambiate, saldré un momento con la chica Yagami. Espero que puedas cuidarte tu sola. — Agregó en tono cínico.

— Puedo arreglármelas sin un mal enfermero. — Apuntó Mai guiñandole un ojo. Terry suspiró divertido y cerró la puerta tras asegurar que no demoraría mucho.

Mai guardó silencio pensativa tras ver la puerta cerrada. Andy no la había contactado ni una sola vez en todos esos días, después de varias semanas de indiferencia y la negativa a desposarla antes de que los Shiranui le impusieran un desconocido, su relación se había ido a pique a pesar de los esfuerzos de Terry y los demás por suavizar la situación. Desde aquella información que trajo Mary sobre su padre y Gesse Howard, Andy había priorizado completamente la cuestión y la había dejado a un lado como siempre. Tal vez se sentía cansada de forzar algo que parecía haber dado frutos entre ellos, pero que finalmente no era como había creído.

Suspiró, el único que había estado allí para sobrellevar su tristeza había sido Terry, quien insistia en que Andy solo estaba pasando por un mal momento. Pero él desconocía muchos aspectos de su relación que solo ahora ella lograba percibir y que la dragaban a una tristeza aún más profunda al entender sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Recordó a Iori Yagami y sonrió con tristeza, pensar en que había alguien con un panorama más difícil que el suyo no le daba ningún animó al respecto.

Repasó con los dedos la zona donde el rubio había discurrido su cabello, su tacto había sido rugoso y delicado. Terry era una buena persona, amable, justo. Cualquier persona a su lado podría ser feliz. Su corazón se encogió con levedad y la mujer se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No te atrevas a pensar en nada Mai Shiranui, se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Terry ayudó a Kaoru a bajar del taxi. El dolor en la acción de levantarse o sentarse era una punzada terrible y la hacía preguntarse cómo Iori y Kyo podían soportar tantos daños como los que habían vivido hasta ahora. Como Mai podía aventurarse siquiera a caminar.

Subieron las escaleras de piedra desgastada con un gran esfuerzo de parte de la chica que se agotaba con facilidad dada su respiración agitada y dolorosa para el costado. Ella se había negado en dos ocasiones a ser llevada en brazos por el amable rubio que la acompañaba. Él parecía divertido con su negativa, pero la respetaba.

Llegaron a la parte alta de un bosque desnudo cerca a la playa, a los arlederores de un pequeño templo poco visitado. El territorio estaba muy cerca a la base militar naval de la prefectura. No visitaba aquel sitio desde que era una niña e iba acompañada de Kioshi. Comprendió la razón de su propuesta y recordó lo personal que era para los dos aquel espacio. Solo ellos lo conocían desde años atrás cuando explorando el bosque se perdieron hasta finalmente llegar ante la pálida piel de piedra agrietada de un monje empotrado con cara al mar. El hombre Yagami que había sido viejo y amable desde que tenía uso de razón, le había revuelto el cabello haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien, que no debía seguir llorando, que ese monje de piedra sería su guía. Kaoru sonrió con tristeza recordando como jugaba en la playa mientras Kioshi solicitaba a un sirviente pasar por ellos en el auto. Recordaba haber hecho una profunda reverencia en dirección a la estatua al partir.

Se acercaron a una parte elevada desde donde se podía divisar la playa entre los troncos negros y escarchados. En el centro de unos árboles espaciados vio la estatua envuelta en humedad y musgo renegrido por el frío. La primera vez que la vio tantos años atrás, ya estaba en proceso de deterioro, pero alguien parecía cuidarla con esmero. Posiblemente esa persona ya no estaba entre los vivos, pensó con tristeza. Terry le extendió el brazo para ayudarla a cruzar una raíz alta y se paró sobre otra raíz gruesa al borde de lo que era un pequeño mirador natural.

Kaoru se acercó a la estatua. Su forma a pesar de los rasgos irreconocibles por el desgaste, seguía siendo la de un monje con los brazos en posición mántrica. Buscó la mejor ubicación para dejar el pequeño paquete con su información, rogando por que no fuese demasiado tarde y pudiese contactar a Kioshi, pero al optar por el regazo entre los pliegues de piedra, vió una parte del musgo removida y húmeda. La deslizó a un lado y en su posición reposaba una pequeña cajita negra metálica con el símbolo de una media luna.

Alguien ya había dejado un mensaje para ella. Abrio la tapa y leyó el pequeño pergamino donde estaba inscrito un número de contacto y un nombre ajeno a Kioshi. Kaoru presionó emocionada la cajita contra su pecho. El viejo Yagami nunca fue un hombre paciente.

Terry se encogió un poco acomodándose la chaqueta gruesa. El invierno aumentaba paulatinamente. Respiro el aire helado dejando un vaho de aliento revolotear a su alrededor, no sabía que quería esa chica en este lugar, pero considero mejor esperar a que ella decidiera contarle el porqué.

El sitio estaba solo, era aun las horas de la mañana y el sol invernal calentaba poco. No muchas personas parecían aventurarse por ese lugar que se denotaba poco turístico y él mismo se vio con ganas de irse pronto.

Un ruido ahogado por el oleaje llamó su atención y al mirar al interior de la espesura bajo la luz clara no percibió nada. La chica estaba escudriñando en la estatua vieja sin percatarse de su entorno, así que cruzó a un lado y observó más de cerca el interior del bosque. Había una sensación extraña rondando la arboleda desnuda por el invierno y una punzada de sospecha lo invadió, se sentía observado.

No lograba percibir forma, sonido o movimiento alguno aparte del oleaje. Era posible que en esa zona hubiesen animales, pero dudaba mucho que fueran que del tipo de animales que acechan.

— Señor Bogard. —sonó la voz suave de Kaoru mientras tiraba con delicadeza de su chaqueta—. Ya podemos irnos. — Terry asintió algo distraído dando otra mirada al bosque. Podía sentir que algo los vigilaba, pero no estaba seguro si aquello era solamente un efecto que causaba aquel sitio silencioso y helado.

Caminaron escalas abajo entre la arboleda hasta llegar al plano y alejarse rumbo a la carretera. En la lejanía mientras un vehículo llegaba a recogerlos por petición de Kaoru, a Terry le pareció que aquella estatua ubicada en lo alto de la elevación oculta tras los árboles, no estaba sola.

* * *

Iori observó el cielo invernal con su álgida amenaza y quietud. Por alguna razón esta época del año le agradaba y disfrutaba del viento helado en sus pulmones. No tenía ropa apta para el invierno, salvo unos delgados guantes de cuero y su nueva gabardina de cuello alto, aún así poco le importaba ya que podía tomarse un momento para aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo concentrando su energía.

— Supongo que algo importante debe acontecer esta reunión para solicitar mi presencia en tan poco tiempo mi señor. — Sonó repentina la voz de Saito. El viejo siempre llegaba y se iba como la brisa, como un susurro imperceptible.

— Los Kusanagi están siendo investigados por la muerte de Ichiro. —habló Iori sin apartar la vista del horizonte silencioso tapizado por una arboleda infértil y oscura—. No recuerdo que me informaras de ninguna maniobra para involucrarlos. — Puntualizó Iori mirando de soslayo a Saito. El viejo ninja sonrió afable acercándose al borde del mirador oculto que ya habían usado antes como punto de encuentro. Iori Yagami era un hombre de hábitos aunque el mismo no lo considerara así.

— Si me llamaste a agradecerme puedo entenderlo. —acotó el ninja con malicia—. Fue un plan sencillo y fácil de llevar a cabo. Consideré mejor que centraran su atención en los Kusanagi y nos dieran la libertad de movernos. Un par de armas que pudieron ser robadas no son prueba suficiente, pero la desconfianza que recaiga sobre ellos no estará sobre nosotros. Ciertamente ustedes han complejizado nuestra situación con el ataque desproporcionado a aquella reunión. Pero es algo con lo que podemos lidiar los Supaida. No se preocupe. —sonrió afable el viejo hombre— Espero que su amigo Kusanagi no se moleste por detalles indelicados en nuestro proceder. —

Iori río con lentitud y giró en dirección a Saito que guardó en su posición borrando con delicadeza la sonrisa confiada.

— Espero que esto no se repita Saito. Por lo menos no sin mi consentimiento. —Acotó Iori frente al hombre, su aire amenazante enervó al ninja—. No te gustara nada ver que puede pasar si actuas a mis espaldas nuevamente. — Puntualizó, el ninja asintió en silencio incapaz de mantener la mirada escarlata y su destello asesino. Sabía bien que Iori Yagami no escatimaba en actos y algún movimiento en falso podría costarle la vida a manos de su señor, dada la voluntad de Orochi. A cualquiera menos a Kyo Kusanagi, pero ese pensamiento jamás sería expresado. Cortejar la muerte no era su modus operandi.

Hizo una reverencia con toda la decencia del caso y aguardó esta vez a que el primero en abandonar la escena fuese su señor. Observó la silueta de este perderse entre el camino estéril. La danza con la muerte a la que era dragado aquel joven, estaba intensificandose en cada ocasión. El deseo de Orochi parecía fundirse indiferenciado con el de Iori Yagami. Le preocupaba las intenciones que cargaba consigo y cómo podría afectar al legado maldito de Orochi de manera drástica. Debía considerar con más seriedad una eventual reunión con el líder Kusanagi, tal vez cuando todo el revuelo de sus actos menguara.

* * *

Iori bajo la velocidad en la carretera que bordeaba el lugar de encuentro. Kyo le había llamado una hora atrás pidiéndole verse allí, había notado algo de tensión en su tono de voz y considero que sus reservas con el espacio de encuentro se debían a la posibilidad de ser seguido.

El pelirrojo observó los alrededores con desdén mientras frenaba el auto. El parque Shikiba era una pequeña zona verde que radicaba al extremo costero tras el helipuerto de la flota de aviación. Un sitio con poca concurrencia aunque no nula, especialmente en temperaturas decrecientes. Aún así pudo percibir, continuando la calle muchos metros más allá, a un par de bicicletas recostadas cerca a unos árboles pequeños.

A través del ventanal oscuro divisó la parte baja del mirador que lindaba con la playa, la única persona parada allí era Kyo, su espalda contrastaba con los incipientes tonos rojizos del atardecer, bañando al castaño con familiaridad en un panorama frío y gris.

Apago el auto y se levantó el cuello de la gabardina, había nevado durante el día al regresar de su encuentro con Saito. El cielo seguía amenazando con caer sobre todos, pero contenía su gris opacidad en las nubes. Se acercó al borde del mirador.

Kyo apreció los moribundos tonos nacientes del atardecer ser consumidos por el cielo encapotado. Los pocos rayos de sol que cruzaban eran tan helados como el invierno. No sabía bien porque había llamado a Iori a aquel sitio, no era como si deseara hacerlo partícipe de lo tratado en la reunión Kusanagi. Aún así, después de la misma había sentido la simple necesidad de verlo. Posiblemente sentirse amenazado había propiciado su rebeldía natural. Sonrió amargamente.

El consejo había dejado claro para todos que Iori Yagami era una amenaza impredecible, y como portador del magatama, un peligro muy superior al de muchos miembros de su familia. Habían resuelto en mayoría de votos que si se daba la oportunidad de reducirlo aprovechando que ya no contaba con la protección de los Yagami, era una prioridad para los Kusanagi aprovecharla. Kyo suspiró, haberle permitido escapar en aquel templo no había pasado desapercibido para los Kusanagi, ni se había zanjado la el problema con el consejo.

Todas las cuestiones dialogadas habían sido importantes, pero escucharlos en silencio mientras despotricaban un profundo odio y deseos de muerte hacia Iori, le había calado hasta lo profundo una rabia que solo su posición como líder pudo controlar.

— En qué mundo andas Kusanagi. Cuánto piensas hacerme esperar aquí. — Se escuchó la voz grave de Yagami desde su espalda. Kyo giró y vio a Iori en lo alto del terraplén, observandolo. El viento invernal ondeaba una gabardina granate de cuello afelpado.

No lo había sentido llegar y apareció un Mercedes cromado y elegante a un costado de la carretera metros más allá. Ascendió al terraplén ignorando las escalas y llegó con facilidad hasta el pelirrojo.

— Llegaste antes. — Dijo Kyo a modo de saludo.

— Al parecer ya estabas aquí desde hace rato. — Apreció Iori observando el cuero humedecido de la chaqueta de Kyo—. Benimaru me informó que ya tienen un lugar y esperan por nosotros. Supongo que ya lo sabes. Así que...—

— Quería verte primero. —interrumpió Kyo—. A solas. — Agregó discurriendo los dedos en su cabello sobre la nuca. Iori lo observó en silencio, sabía bien cuando algo molestaba al castaño. No era bueno expresando emociones, pero tampoco era bueno ocultandolas.

— ¿Sigues molesto por la investigación sobre los Kusanagi? — Aventuro Iori con una sonrisa tenue y maliciosa. Kyo bufó indignado.

— Eso lo arreglare con tu espía, no te preocupes. — Espeto Kyo sonriente. Iori rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Me estas dando tu voto de confianza Kusanagi? — Preguntó acortando la distancia entre ambos. Kyo lo miró directamente en silencio, sus ojos carmesí le observaban con satisfactoria honestidad. Pensar en Iori siendo cazado por su clan, estando él a la cabeza del mismo, le generó un profundo desprecio para sí mismo. No podía permitir algo así, no después de todo lo que habían luchado juntos.

Suspiro cansino, esperaba haber tenido más tiempo para pensar que decirle a Iori al haberlo convocado por impulso a aquel sitio. No tenía palabras, solo la necesidad de asegurarse a sí mismo de que Yagami estaría bien aunque el liderará toda una facción en su contra.

— ...nunca estuvo en duda. — Habló Kyo con suavidad extendiendo una mano que deslizó hasta la espalda de Iori y lo atrajo con delicadeza hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo la tibieza en su contacto, el palpitar lento en su piel al rozar sus mejillas mientras el cuello afelpado de la gabardina del pelirrojo cedía ante el rostro de Kyo. Yagami pareció intrigado ante aquel gesto tan impropio y permitió el estrecho abrazo del castaño.

— ¿Sabes donde estás haciendo esto Kusanagi? — Preguntó divertido sabiendo que estaban a la vista de posibles transeúntes, extrañado por la falta de reserva ya casual en Kyo.

— Me importa poco. — Susurro Kyo a su oído—. Solo no preguntes tonterias. — Agregó reposando la frente cerca al cuello de Iori. Era lo único que necesitaba en aquel instante, saber que Iori estaba allí para él, saber que no traicionaría su vínculo erigido en la fatalidad. Sonrió sintiéndose tonto por permitirse un momento de debilidad, últimamente sus pensamientos traicionaban su voluntad de luchar contra todo.

Tras un instante de abrazo no mutuo, Iori deslizó las manos por los hombros de Kyo y lo separó con lentitud. Este sonreía con amargura avergonzado por ser endeble y tener la necesidad de que Iori cubriera ese vacío en su temple.

— Idiota. Tú no eres así de débil Kusanagi. — Espeto Iori con despreció. Pero cuando Kyo iba a refutar molesto, el pelirrojo lo besó con fuerza y Kyo respondió con intensidad. El beso se alargó indolente ante los posibles espectadores y finalizó con las frentes juntas en silencio, saboreando lo prohibido y lo aciago en sus actos.

— ¿Dime de una maldita vez qué es? ¿Qué es aquello que te molesta con tanta intensidad Kusanagi? — Habló Iori distanciandose, rompiendo el contacto con cierta irritación, contemplando a Kyo en espera de su respuesta.

Kyo gruñó molesto, a él se le dificultaba entender las emociones de Iori y consideraba injusto la facilidad con que este lo leía. Sonrió compartiendo aquel fastidio de Iori y caminó hasta el borde del terraplén acunclillandose en dirección al mar. Iori prendió un cigarrillo al cual le dio una profunda calada.

— Pronto sere el lider oficial del clan Kusanagi, la ceremonia ya está programada. —hizo una pausa en la que una corriente helada cruzo silbando, desordenando sus cabellos y haciendo danzar las volutas de humo—. Yo pensaba, en como apartarlos de la idea de cazar al anterior líder Yagami...— Puntualizó Kyo con una sonrisa molesta. Iori guardó silencio un instante sopesando las palabras del castaño.

— No tienes porque hacerlo. Deja que vengan a mí, yo los recibiré con gusto. —espeto Iori con malevolencia—. No necesito que cuides de mi Kusanagi. — Aseguró dando otra bocanada tibia de humo.

Kyo bufó cansino recordando las palabras del consejo. No sería necesario tal vez al principio pensó, pero a pesar de que el clan estaba dividido, todos congeniaban en que no dejarían pasar ni un solo Yagami indemne, especialmente aquel que era el portador del magatama. Ya estaban sospechando de la participación de Iori en el ataque a aquella reunión y los rumores de los ninjas eran más verídicos que cualquier medio de noticias. Iori había sido considerado una amenaza que debían tratar con prioridad a pesar del silencio de Kyo y la calma de Shizuka ante el tema.

— Yo necesito hacerlo. Y me encargare de ello. — Puntualizó Kyo mirando el atardecer. Iori sonrió dejando al cigarrillo ser devorado por fugaces flamas púrpuras y se agacho al lado de Kyo, hombro con hombro.

— No pienso que hacer que elijas entre tu clan y yo, imbécil. Deja que las cosas se den como han de ser. No tienes que responder nada ante mi Kyo. — Habló Iori cortante mirándolo con complicidad. Entendía su preocupación.

Kyo cruzó aquella mirada carmesí que robaba destellos naranja del atardecer moribundo por la densidad invernal. Después de tantos años y sacrificios, había comprendido la importancia que tenía Iori en su vida. Él no era el único que cuestionaba sus raíces por el frágil bienestar mutuo. Iori Yagami era para él un factor inamovible y ahora necesario en su existencia. Desvió la mirada avergonzado por la abrumadora sensación en su pecho.

— No es como si pudiera elegir...así seas su maldito enemigo, no permitiré que se acerquen a alguien tan importante para mi. — Puntualizó Kyo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Iori no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras y no supo qué decir. Tuvieron un momento de quietud donde el único sonido era el viento silbante y salino. Compartían una vergüenza mutua.

— Como siempre hablas a la ligera y dices cosas vergonzosas Kusanagi. — Espetó Iori. Kyo rió por lo bajo.

— Es tu maldita culpa Yagami. — Refutó el castaño con dejo cínico. Iori extendió el brazo hasta jalar a Kyo por el cuello de la chaqueta acercandolo con brusquedad, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y lo besó. El castaño tomado por sorpresa respondió al beso de forma tardía y Iori separó abruptamente sus labios relamiéndose. Kyo lo contempló pasmado, nunca lograría acostumbrarse a esos acercamientos repentinos y menos después de decir algo tan vergonzosamente emotivo.

Iori se irguió presionando la nuca de Kyo hacia abajo, desordenandole un poco el cabello. Kyo Kusanagi siempre lograba de alguna manera desestabilizar su interior con la simple facilidad de las palabras.

— Hmm. Debes aprender mejores modales Yagami. — Refutó el castaño al ponerse de pie, organizándose el cabello y el cuello de la chaqueta.

— Acostumbrate Kusanagi. —espeto sonriente—. Y ya deja de pensar en las intenciones de tu clan conmigo. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. — Agregó avanzando hacia el Mercedez.

— No es por ti por quien temo. No pienso enviar a mis hombres a un ataque suicida. — Aventuró Kyo socarrón siguiendo a Iori al auto. Había optado por dejar la moto, para evadir más fácil a los posibles Kusanagi que quisieran seguirle el rastro.

— Bien que lo sabes. — Acotó Iori entrando ingresando al asiento del conductor.

* * *

— El señor quiere que sepa que la situación Yagami es delicada. Él considera que en una semana podrá separar un espacio seguro para el encuentro. Debe ir sola señorita, de lo contrario no se llevará a cabo la reunión. — Terminó de informar el joven desconocido a Kaoru. La chica accedió sin dudarlo y la llamada se cortó. No había tenido oportunidad de decir palabra alguna después de presentarse ante el desconocido y no sabía qué esperar de aquella reunión. ¿Realmente iría Kioshi personalmente? Se preguntó ansiosa.

Miró al interior del apartamento a través de los ventanales del amplio balcón, el sitio que parecía más una sala de reuniones de lujo que una residencia, le resultó reconfortante. Aún no habían hablado de nada en particular salvo por un par de saludos que cruzaron al entrar. Se había excusado del resto de la conversación y había evadido la atención particular de Benimaru ya que la ponía nerviosa y necesitaba un instante a solas para marcar al número encontrado.

Terry se había mostrado comprensivo ante la reticencia suya a informarle que había estado buscando en aquel lugar y se sintió agradecida por ello. Sabía que no podía hacer esto sola y que eventualmente tocarían el tema, pero necesitaba tiempo para saber cómo abordarlo, ya que había sido culpa suya que la reunión hubiera terminado mal. Debía disculparse debidamente cuando todos estuviesen allí.

Suspiro retomando la compostura y dio un respingo ante la punzada de dolor en su costado. Maldijo por lo bajo reponiendose. Pensó en Kioshi, esta vez no sería una carga, esta vez lograría equilibrar la balanza a su favor.

Al regresar al interior tibio de la casa, Benimaru ya se había ausentado con la excusa de recoger a King, así que pasó el resto de la tarde acompañada por Terry y Mai, hablando de aspectos poco relacionados a lo acontecido. Kaoru escucho anécdotas de la mujer en los torneos de KOF cuando participaba en compañía de las chicas y se sorprendió emocionada por saber más de lo poderosas que habían sido, también entendió que había cierta persona que Mai no deseaba mencionar y que al parecer Terry conocía, por cómo sonreía comprensivo cuando está evitaba mencionar su nombre.

También escuchó de ellos que Orochi tenía extensos grupos de seguidores alrededor del planeta, que Terry y su familia habían terminado involucrados en las investigaciones luego de que el padre de este muriera a manos de un hombre llamado Gesse Howard, y como los torneos de KOF siempre terminaban propiciando sucesos terribles tributados a Orochi. También comprendió la mala imagen que tenían del clan Yagami, dada la maldición que surcaba la sangre de sus guerreros más poderosos.

A la caída del atardecer arribaron King y Benimaru, la mujer caminaba con un bastón mediano y el pie vendado. Parecía moverse con más soltura y confianza. Su semblante estaba algo hosco y tras saludar a las chicas con amabilidad, golpeó a Terry en el brazo acusándolo de no informarle absolutamente nada después de la noche del ataque. Terry se había disculpado despreocupadamente asegurando que ya estaban bien y reunidos.

Benimaru había comprado comida y algunos snacks. Solicitó a Kaoru ayuda en la cocina y entre comentarios casuales, ambos sonrieron afables con la labor. Cuando la chica intentó alcanzar parte de la vajilla del estante superior dio un respingo de dolor dejando caer el objeto. Benimaru lo atrapó justo en el aire sosteniendo a Kaoru con delicadeza por la espalda.

— No te esfuerces. —acotó Benimaru con dulzura depositando la porcelana en el mesón y rozando la mejilla herida de la chica con delicadeza—. Yo me encargo, tú ve y relájate. — Ordenó con dulzura. Kaoru se negó algo nerviosa ante el gesto.

— No estoy lisiada. Puedo hacerlo. — Respondió sonrojada y llevó la vajilla a la mesa. El rubio sonrió siguiéndola.

Posicionaron todo en la reluciente mesa central, cerca a un enorme tv que cubría casi toda la pared.

— Cuando dijiste que amoblarias la casa, no escatimaste en gastos cariño. — Aseguró Mai a Benimaru cuando este prendio el dispositivo y lo silenció.

— Creo que tenemos diferentes conceptos de necesidad, linda. — Respondió Benimaru con jovialidad.

— Que podria ser mas necesario que un pantalla de 60'' para la sala. — Bromeo Terry.

— Tu si que me entiendes Bogard. — Apuntó Benimaru y todos rieron afables disponiéndose a comer algunos skacks.

Poco después cuando la conversación estaba centrada en trivialidades simples acerca de la remodelación de las propiedades de King, anunciaron su llegada Iori y Kyo.

King insistió en abrir la puerta y los recibió.

— Hasta que se dignaron a venir. Los estábamos esperando. — Saludo sonriente.

Kyo entró devolviéndole la sonrisa, King lo abordó con más soltura y le abrazo con cariño.

— Me alegro que estes bien Kyo. — Le dijo la mujer y Kyo sintió aquel gesto tan materno como el de su madre. Rió incómodo asegurando que necesitaban más que eso para lograr hacerle algo. Iori cruzó junto a ellos detallando a la mujer un instante.

— King. — Saludó Iori con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— Bienvenido Yagami. — Respondió ella con formalidad.

— Vaya, vaya. —interrumpió Benimaru trayendo un vino tinto entre las manos—. ¿Hay que dejar que Yagami nos parta un hueso para que salude con decencia? — Indagó con falsa indignación mientras este se acercaba.

— A ti te partiria con gusto más que eso Nikaido. — Respondió Iori altanero arribando a la mesa.

— Tan simpático como siempre. — Sonrió Benimaru molesto ya frente a Yagami. Kyo suspiro divertido y los dejó atrás ante la muerte súbita que quisieran darle a esa conversación. Tomo un par de snacks y le palmeo el hombro a Terry en señal de saludo.

— Me encanta lo mucho que ha evolucionado su amistad, pero podrían tomar asiento y dejar las demostraciones de cariño. — Apuntó Mai con tono encantador a los dos hombres. Iori cruzó de lado indiferente al reproche de Benimaru y tomó asiento entre Kyo y Terry. Con el paso de los días y tras aquel descabellado plan, había aprendido a tomarle cierta confianza a aquellas personas. Por lo menos ya no le irritaba tenerlas cerca husmeando en sus problemas.

Benimaru gruñó con dejo casi infantil disponiéndose a servir las copas. King tomó asiento en la cabecera.

— Agradezco tenerlos a todos aquí después del desafortunado desenlace que tuvieron que pasar. —habló llamando la atención de todos—. Creo que podemos darnos el lujo de disfrutar un poco de la velada antes de tocar los temas más serios. — Aventuró jovial levantando la copa y brindando por ello. Todos accedieron a la petición y disfrutaron del momento entre conversaciones superfluas.

Benimaru, que se había acercado a Kaoru con la misma jovialidad que al principio, contaba algunas anécdotas exageradas en sus viajes y aventuras en los torneos de KOF. La chica agradeció aquel gesto, por alguna razón le fascinaba conocer aquellas historias, ver cómo un simple torneo de lucha se tornaba en peleas increibles contra dioses o seres sobrenaturales. Entre Benimaru y Mai ilustraron de manera divertida y nada veraz toda una saga de historias cortas para la chica.

King indagó a Kyo la situación de los Kusanagi y preguntó si sabía algo de los Kagura tras la muerte de Chizuru. Deseaba saber cuál era la posición de ellos frente a lo sucedido. El castaño intentó hacerle un panorama general de la situación de los clanes sin profundizar mucho en los factores internos. Aún así, él también desconocía las intenciones de los Kagura y su silencio.

Terry habían abordado a Iori que fumaba en el balcón, poniendo a colación algunas especulaciones sobre Orochi y su relación con el gobierno. Indagando información sobre cómo estaba relacionado eso al clan Yagami. Iori respondía con honestidad pero con reservas, Bogard parecía analizar factores sin importancia que realmente tomaban peso con sus argumentos y los rumores de los movimientos de las huestes de Orochi en otros países.

Tras una hora de conservaciones distantes y a la vez relacionadas. Iori retorno al interior del salón en compañía de Terry. El panorama relacionado a Orochi parecía ser más amplio y tergiversado de lo esperado. Que movimientos extranjeros manifestaran poderes pactados desde ubicaciones tan lejanas a Japón, mientras acá se desconocía gran parte de esa red, era algo que involucraba mucho más de lo pensado. Finalmente no encontraron qué relación podría tener el actual estado de los clanes con los movimientos externos de los sectarios, pero era un factor que tomarian en cuenta a medida que averiguaban sobre la verdad tras las intenciones del gobierno.

En la mesa continuaban reunidos todos, menos Kyo que se había apartado para tomar su dosis de medicamentos. Los demás seguían enfrascados en conversaciones más personales que iban entorno a cada uno. Desde la particular reticencia de Benimaru ante su familia, que evadió la indagación empalmando con la indignación de Mai ante la posibilidad de un matrimonio concertado por los Shiranui sin su consentimiento y abordar finalmente a King, quien había tomado la decisión de abandonar Japón dentro para reencontrarse con su hermano en Inglaterra.

Todos parecían absortos en las cuestiones personales, menos Kyo que se detuvo estupefacto frente a la enorme pantalla silenciada. Tanto Iori como Terry desviaron la atención al dispositivo adaptando la misma expresión sombría del castaño. Kaoru que fue la primera en percatarse desde la mesa y se llevó las manos a la boca en una expresión compungida.

King giró alarmada y tomando el control del dispositivo, subió el volumen. Se desarrollaba una noticia en construcción durante el programa nocturno. En el noticiero se podía ver una furgoneta de levantamiento en la que deslizaban un cadáver cubierto por un plástico oscuro al interior del vehículo, estaba titulado mujer desaparecida encontrada en un canal a las afueras de Tokio y en la esquina superior derecha se desplegaba un pequeño recuadro con la foto de Amelie dos años más joven.

" La joven que había sido reportada desaparecida fue encontrada sin vida en un canal que daba vía al mar a la afueras de la prefectura de Tokio. La mujer fue identificada como Amelie Koichi de 28 años de edad. Reconocida como un miembro participante de la reunión en la mansión Duveau, que fue atacada el pasado 3 de diciembre. La policía investiga los nexos entre su muerte y los atacantes."


	36. Conexión Remanente

La noticia continuó su desarrollo de fondo retomando el ataque a la mansión Devau. Cuando King cortó el sonido de la pantalla el silencio pesó sobre todos al mismo tiempo. La mujer deslizó las manos por la mesa hasta posicionar los codos y enredando el cabello entre sus dedos, bajó el rostro sin mirar a nadie. En medio de aquella filosa quietud, los ventanales cerrados enmarcaron la caída perezosa de la nieve de diciembre, una fecha en la que Amelie ya no estaría más.

Kaoru se levantó en un movimiento ralentizado, el dolor del que era presa se erigía en la culpa. Ella había sido la detonante, ella debía asumir la responsabilidad y quitar el peso de aquella tragedia a todo el grupo.

— Es mi culpa. —sonó la voz gangosa de la chica. Dio un par de pasos al centro de la mesa y se expuso ante todos—. Yo...yo no debí apresurarme de esa manera. Lo siento tanto. — expresó con absoluta sinceridad mientras inclinaba su cuerpo frente a King—. Yo no...—

— No es culpa de nadie niña. —Interrumpió Terry, siendo incapaz de ver su menuda figura amoratada, asumir tal responsabilidad—. Las cosas no salieron como esperábamos. — Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven que parecía bastante afectada pero respiraba con calma manteniendo la inclinación.

— Si de alguien es la culpa... —agregó Benimaru—. Es de todos. Estábamos conscientes del riesgo y aún así nos metimos a ese sitio...las únicas que cargaron con las consecuencias, fueron ustedes. — Puntualizó con amargura dando una mirada retraída desde la pantalla hacia Mai y Kaoru.

Kyo se dejó caer en una de las poltronas vacías, el resentimiento ebullía con fuerza y la imagen de Amelie nerviosa, pidiéndole no subir por Kaoru, se le hacía nítida. Desvió su atención a la caída fractal de la nieve pero no encontró tranquilidad en aquella visión.

— Fue una decisión unánime y no esperábamos que alguien aparte de nosotros saliera herido, o muerto...pero todo se dio así y no podemos cambiarlo. —incursionó Mai con rabia contenida—. Tal vez sea inapropiado decirlo en este instante, pero la razón de esta incursión era conseguir algo valioso a cambio del riesgo. Diganme que no salimos sin nada de allí. — Indagó doliente observando a Kyo y a Kaoru.

— Hay cambios gubernamentales que están haciendo que los Yagami escalen en poder. Incluso las sospechas de que están armando un ejército privado pueden ser correctas. —habló Kyo desde el sillón apartado, aun mirando la ventana—. Varios representantes de las familias influyentes no parecían muy felices con la posición actual del clan y lo estarán mucho menos ahora tras la agresión, donde debieron reconocer a un Yagami como atacante. Eso podría quitarnos los sabuesos Yagami de encima por un tiempo. —entrecerró los ojos haciendo una pausa mínima—. Lo que sea que hagan con el poder político será para adquirir algo que necesiten y eso no será gratis.. Puedo poner algunos ninjas a rastrear sus movimientos bancarios y concesiones. Si damos con sus representantes, podríamos obtener alguna pista de Takeshi. — Opinó casi como para sí mismo, denso, pensativo. Iori lo observó detenidamente. Algo en Kyo parecía cambiar con una sutileza que pasaba desapercibida para todos. Su despreocupada manera de enfrentar las cosas parecía haberse asentado en una posición más calculada. La idea de liderar a los Kusanagi estaba madurando en él, pensó con cierta satisfacción. Aunque no dejaba de inquietarle.

— Así no consigan la información deseada, es una muy buena idea. Nos permitirá saber qué podemos esperar de ellos. —intervino Terry y se inclinó sobre la mesa pensativo. — Supongo que el hecho de que el gobierno esté cubriendo los errores de los Yagami y los esté llenando de favores, es una forma de pagar la colaboración del clan. Pero dudo que sea solo una cuestión de posición. Debe tener algo que ver con el tema de Orochi. Sabemos muy bien que ese monstruo siempre ha estado relacionado a personas con capacidades económicas que faciliten a sus huestes reunirse. —agregó Terry— . ¿Descubrieron algo acerca de lo que buscan con él? — Preguntó.

— Aparte de lo que hemos especulado sobre forzar el despertar, no hay muchas respuestas. Me informaron que la proposición de colaboración del gobierno ante los clanes, fue inicialmente amistosa. Buscaban el apoyo de los líderes, pero por alguna razón que aún desconocemos tanto Chizuru como mi padre se negaron. Ahora ambos están muertos y seguimos con las mismas preguntas. — Respondió Kyo reticente regresando la vista al exterior nevado.

— Creen ser capaces de controlar a Orochi y han pactado con poderes desconocidos para lograr ese cometido. —habló Iori sentándose parcialmente en el espaldar del sillón central—. Eso solo demuestra su incapacidad para actuar solos. Tanto, que se están exponiendo a los riesgos que conlleva juramentar con otras fuerzas.

— ...aquella extraña sombra en Takeshi, no era la única que acompañaba a los monjes.— Agregó Kaoru pensativa con voz queda, continuaba parada frente a la mesa.

— Es cierto, aquel fuego de tonos negros que controlaba Takeshi emanaba una energía distinta a la del espectro que nos rastreaba. —corroboró Kyo mirando de soslayo la mesa—. De todas maneras si quieren lograr algo con Orochi, necesitan las reliquias. Ya poseen el magatama y el espejo pero no les sirve de nada sin el poder imbuido en nosotros. —sonrió irritado—. Primero buscaron que cedieramos lo que sea que nos ata a las reliquias, luego intentaron tomarlo por la fuerza... —suspiró—. No sabemos con seguridad qué demonios piensan hacer finalmente, pero cuando estuvimos cerca de encontrar una respuesta al buscar a Chizuru, la desaparecieron antes de nuestra llegada.

— Si lograran tomar el poder de Orochi, podrían desatar algo mucho peor que su resurrección. — Agregó Mai pensativa dando una mirada intensa a Iori y a Kyo—. Sabiendo lo importante que son los poderes de las reliquias y teniendo el espejo de Yata en su posesión. ¿Cómo es que aun no los han encontrado? — Preguntó intrigada.

— Debieron entender con Chizuru, que asesinar al portador no les facilitaba el poder de la reliquia. Aún así es posible que el espejo sea la razón por la cual han logrado rastrear nuestra posición haciendo uso de esa criatura. Ella sabía o sospechaba que planeaban...pero ya no importa, está muerta al igual que Amelie. Al igual que lo estaremos nosotros si no actuamos primero. —Esbozo Iori de manera agresiva—. Ellos necesitan nuestro poder para hacer funcionar las reliquias y eso nos da una ventaja. Si Chizuru deseaba nuestra ayuda para detener a esos bastardos, eso es justamente lo que haremos. — Puntualizó Iori cansado de aquellas expresiones alargadas e inútiles. Un silencio corto arrebujó entre todos contagiando un poco aquella determinación, aquella rabia. King levantó una mirada nada amistosa hacia todos.

— Creo que la pérdida sufrida en esa reunión fue muy grande... ¿Y todo para obtener una información que podría especularse? — Preguntó King con voz cortante, agresiva—. Nada de eso nos da respuestas ni pistas de cómo detenerlos. — Se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa. El eco de la madera fue la última palabra.

— Hay algo más. —interrumpió Kaoru con timidez segundos después—. Kioshi Yagami es un miembro influyente de mi familia y era un gran amigo de mi padre. Él fue la razón por la que arriesgue todo al subir a la segunda planta. Él prometió ayudarme y su contacto confirmó mi petición. Espero verlo dentro de pocos días. —bajo la voz entristecida mirando a King—. Se que nada de esto justifica la muerte de Amelie, pero él está dispuesto a entregarme información de lo que sucede en el clan y de los pasos de Takeshi. Él más que nadie teme por los actos del actual líder que los rige y podría ser nuestra mejor oportunidad para entender que planean y saber cómo evitarlo. —

— ¿Cuando concretaste eso? — Preguntó Benimaru con densa curiosidad. La chica titubeo.

— En las horas de la tarde. El señor Bogard me acompañó en la tarea y al comunicarme con el informante, este... —titubeo una vez más—. Me explico cómo debía ser nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Como debe ser su encuentro? — Preguntó Iori con tono severo.

— Debo ir completamente sola o no accedera a verme. —imperó la chica en medio del silencio expectante—. Confió en él. Se que podra ayudarnos, permítanme...—

— No. —cortó Benimaru— Obviamente no iras sola. —

— No linda, no nos arriesgaremos de nuevo. Nos encargaremos de que él no se de cuenta de nuestra presencia. — Agregó Mai.

— Esta vez estaremos mucho más cerca. — Espetó Terry con aire autoritario casi paternal. Kaoru bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Sabía que no había nada capaz de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Pero sabía también que era imposible que Kioshi no descubriera que iba acompañada.

— Confiar en otro Yagami...Espero que ese tal Kioshi nos de algo que nos permita alivianar, así sea solo un poco, la muerte de Amelie. — Espetó King reticente ante todos y se alejó de la mesa abandonando la sala de estar en dirección a la salida. Sus pasos aunque lentos, eran firmes. Salió sin mediar más palabras, salvo una amargura insondable mientras Benimaru cruzaba el dintel tras ella.

Tras la salida de King todo se sumió en una calma fría, al igual que los callejones escarchados que rodeaban el edificio. Cada quien parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Benimaru regresó poco después excusando el temperamento de King, pero nadie parecía interesado en juzgarla. Todos entendían su dolor y cada uno cargaba la culpa a su manera. Nadie esbozó palabra alguna a excepción de Iori.

— Informame si descubres algo más Nikaido. Si lo hago yo, se lo haré saber a Kyo. — Aseveró el pelirrojo y se acercó al castaño que parecía ignorar su entorno, aun con la mirada perdida en el espacio vacío del ventanal.

La mente de Kyo reiteraba en las últimas palabras de Amelie, queriendo entender por qué la habían asesinado y por qué habían abandonado su cadáver a la vista pública. Imaginar el miedo padecido por ella al momento de su muerte le causó un fuerte nudo en el estómago que repercutió en rabia y culpa; ella no merecía eso.

Suspiro despejando la imagen e intentó razonar con objetividad. Al gobierno no le convenía un asesinato público y los Yagami no podían actuar mientras estuviesen bajo la mirada de las familias opositoras. Solo había una persona para la cual los actos de Amelie pudieron haber afectado enormemente su posición. El benefactor, pensó apretando los puños. Una sacudida leve rompió sus cavilaciones.

— Tu vienes conmigo Kusanagi. — Aseveró Iori jalando a Kyo del hombro. Este espabiló un instante y le observó sin comprender. El pelirrojo movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta y abandonó el apartamento. Kyo se despidió con un gesto simple que le regresó Terry y Benimaru mientras Mai interrogaba a Kaoru.

* * *

Caminó tras el pelirrojo por el pasillo ocre de iluminación sutil hasta llegar al ascensor. Iori activó el cierre negandole la entrada a un hombre que se acercaba con la misma intención de descender. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Kyo parecía abstraído en los mismos pensamientos mientras los pisos eran dejados atras con delicada velocidad.

El pelirrojo miró detenidamente al Kusanagi. Apreció la marca limpia sobre su mejilla y los tonos miel de su mirada distraída, dolida. Extendió la mano hasta enredar los dedos en el cuello de la camisa de Kyo y lo atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento brusco. Aquel gesto que parecía más una amenaza que un acercamiento divirtió al castaño que había salido de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Que sucede Yagami? — Indagó con sorpresa forzando una sonrisa, manteniendo la poca distancia entre ambos.

— Vas a dejar de culparte por todo lo que salga mal. —ordenó Iori—. Por que esta no sera la última vez que suceda.—deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Kyo, recorriendo el corte imperceptible hasta envolver la nuca del castaño con la mano—. No vas permitir que todo lo que suceda te afecte. Yo no te daré ese lujo Kusanagi. —aseveró con cierta docilidad en la mirada—. Deja que yo me encargue de esa parte. Lo hago mejor que tú. — Puntualizó con una sonrisa tenue, sin dar pie a negativas.

Kyo sintió el tacto tibio de Iori acariciando su cuello con un movimiento suave del pulgar y una fuerte pulsión por besarlo le envolvió. Deslizó una mano por el torso del pelirrojo y apretó con fuerza el cuello de su gabardina con la intención de hacerlo, pero el ascensor asentó su destino y las puertas se deslizaron ante una pareja mayor que esperaba en la zona del estacionamiento.

Los ancianos observaron estupefactos un instante y luego se amedrentaron por la mirada poco amistosa del joven alto de cabellos rojos. Kyo apartó a Yagami en un movimiento rápido, incómodo ante la observación aguda de los ancianos. Ambos salieron mientras la pareja mayor ingresaba con desconfianza, sin saber si habían presenciado algún inicio de riña o algo que preferían no considerar.

Iori avanzó hasta el coche sin mediar palabra y Kyo pensó que estaba molesto, pero luego reflexionó que ese era su estado natural y sonrió para sí.

Cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del auto, el castaño se lo impidió atravesando una mano sobre el vidrio. Se acercó de repente anulando toda distancia entre ambos y cruzó sus labios con los de Iori en un beso lento y poco delicado. Le importaba poco quién más pudiera estar en aquel estacionamiento, esta vez obtendría lo deseado.

La respuesta vino de manera inmediata seguido de las manos del pelirrojo. El gesto cálido y húmedo los dejó sin aliento, ciñendo con fuerza su cuerpos.

— Gracias. —susurró Kyo a pocos milímetros del rostro de Iori y se apartó lentamente bajo aquella mirada intensa—. Tienes una particular y ruda manera de preocuparte por mi Yagami. — Sonrió con gesto coqueto. Iori bufó dejando que el cuerpo de Kyo se deslizara de sus manos y abrió la puerta del auto.

— Mejor ve con tus niñeras del clan Kusanagi. No sea que su incompetencia para mantener vigilado a su futuro líder se vuelva una constante. — Comentó con tono cínico desapareciendo tras la puerta de vidrio polarizado.

La ventana se deslizó con elegancia y un objeto pequeño se elevó haciendo un arco hasta las manos de Kyo. El castaño observó unas pequeñas llaves desnudas y sonrió ante el abuso de confianza de Iori para con su amigo.

El auto arrancó y Kyo se quedó allí parado un instante, apreciando como las luces del mercedes destilaban reflejos blancos en los fractales helados del invierno. Guardó las llaves en su chaqueta y consideró tranquilizador caminar un poco bajo la débil nevada antes de regresar a la casona Kusanagi.

* * *

El el apartamento de Nikaido los días consiguientes cruzaron más calmos y amenos. Benimaru hacía mucho mejor de enfermero que Terry y las dos mujeres se recuperaban satisfactoriamente bajo sus cuidados.

Kaoru contaba las horas para que alguna llamada le diera indicios de la reunión con Kioshi, mientras Benimaru le enseñaba un sin fin de mascarillas particulares para el cuidado del cutis. La joven no lograba entender como un hombre podía saber tanto de aquellas cosas, pero le divertía la particular explicación de elementos y se sorprendía de lo bien que estaba su rostro en tan poco tiempo.

Habían estado compartiendo casi todo el tiempo juntos y la presencia del rubio era una constante agradable y balsámica para todo lo acontecido. Incluso en una ocasión, mientras Benimaru narraba algunos de sus viajes por el mundo, llegó a pensar que si hubiese podido elegir su vida y con quien compartirla, habría sido con él. Tras aquel pensamiento pasó varios minutos sacando excusas terribles ante las indagaciones de Benimaru, que intentaba entender porque ella se había sonrojado de repente ante su explicación sobre la comida Rusa.

Por otro lado Terry iba y venía constantemente. Se había encargado de buscar nexos entre lo que sucedía en japón y el despertar de las sectas en europa oriental. A pesar de obtener buena información con sus contactos no lograba encontrar un punto de relación entre ambos lugares, como tampoco lograba localizar a Andy o a Mary. Optó por confiar en el bienestar de ambos y no mencionarle nada a los demás. Ya tenían suficiente con los problemas de este lado.

La mayor parte de las horas que pasaba en el apartamento, empezó a compartirlas con Mai. Primero porque quería darle a su amigo Nikaido el espacio ideal para hablar con la chica Yagami, y segundo porque aquella mujer Shiranui, aunque tuviese una herida delicada en proceso de curación, actuaba como si fuera un rasguño. Más de una vez tuvo que reprenderla por su falta de cuidados para consigo misma, ante lo cual Mai terminaba bromeando y llamándolo "Daddy" con un gesto poco fraternal que lo ponía nervioso.

Luego de varias ocasiones que daban pie a comentarios jocosos, Terry ya se había acostumbrado a la natural coquetería que Mai manejaba en su trato personal.

Nunca había profundizado mucho en su relación con ella y se sorprendió descubriendo a Mai Shiranui como una persona fuerte y decidida, pero con ciertos matices de docilidad rayanos en la inocencia. Cualidades que corroboró cuando siguiendo uno de los comentarios coquetos de la mujer, le respondió algo que la hizo sonrojar con tal intensidad que finalmente rieron juntos al ella evadir el tema de conversación.

Hasta aquel momento no había novedad alguna.

* * *

Kyo se vio completamente absorto por el protocolo previo a la ceremonia. La casona Kusanagi estaba acogiendo a los ancianos jefes que aún vivían y a los sucesores, solo un poco más jóvenes, que incursionan ya en la representación de sus congéneres muertos.

Aquellos días era imposible eludir la mirada de todos y ocultar la herida en su abdomen fue toda una hazaña. Agradeció una vez más aquella terrible brecha en su energía que parecía traerle solo ventajas, por lo menos hasta el momento. Gracias a aquella grieta espiritual, como lo llamaban sus monjes de cabecera, su cuerpo había curado gran parte del daño en solo cuestión de días.

Después de las constantes advertencias de su madre para con la ceremonia de posesión, Kyo presentó oficialmente su intención de liderar el clan Kusanagi a pesar de ser el hombre más joven de todos los miembros del conglomerado que conformaba al clan.

Tras largas horas de debates internos y la resolución de algunas responsabilidades previas que Kyo debería asumir antes de su liderazgo, recibió el apoyo unísono de las cabezas del clan Kusanagi. En la ceremonia oficial, que esperaba celebrarse el día en que el castaño cumplia un año más de vida, todos aceptarían su guía y ofrecerían su absoluta obediencia al hijo de Saisyu Kusanagi.

El primer asunto que debía encabezar era el enfrentamiento ante la corte para defender al clan de la seria acusación expedida por la desaparición de Ichiro Yagami. Kyo no podía hacer mucho al respecto, pero dio la cara como representante del clan Kusanagi, respaldando con su presencia a los abogados.

La pelea legal causada por la demanda de complicidad en la desaparición del funcionario, terminó hábilmente en una contrademanda de los abogados defensores, que usaron la confrontación donde había caído el difunto líder Saisyu Kusanagi, como argumento de defensa; relacionado los asesinatos silenciados por el gobierno, comprobado gracias a la información que Iori había compartido con Kyo, de que existía un acuerdo previo con los Yagami.

Finalmente dada la delicada posición del clan Yagami frente a la política interna del país, las pocas pruebas contundentes que exponían las armas Kusanagi y la confrontación de los abogados por persecución política del gobierno hacia el clan, los Kusanagi ganaron el control sobre el caso y conciliaron las partes. El tiempo remanente ya no era algo en lo que Kyo tuviese que participar así que dejo el resto en manos de aquellos agudos profesionales.

Tras varios días de centralizar toda su energía en los asuntos del clan a causa de la visita de los ancianos y soportar una vigilancia de 24 horas gracias a los mismos, había tenido que evitar cualquier tipo de reunión con Iori y los demás. Aún así se mantuvo en constante contacto con Benimaru, el cual le informaba ocasionalmente acerca la rápida recuperación de las chicas y algunos detalles sobre las indagaciones de Terry.

Apesar de los pocos avances, aquello lo tranquilizaba, por lo menos en el lado de Benimaru y los demás. Por otro lado estaba Iori, y él, era un asunto diferente que no dejaba de incordiar.

Miró el móvil por quinta vez, seguía sin recibir respuesta a sus mensajes. Gruñó ansioso, su problema radicaba siempre en Iori. A pesar de no poder hablar con él, le escribía cada que tenía un esporádico momento de privacidad, pero este respondía escasamente y con pocas palabras. A veces era ilocalizable durante largas horas donde tampoco atendía las llamadas y esto enervaba a Kyo. No sabía nada del jefe espía de los Supaida y entendía bien que el pelirrojo podría terminar en otra incursión, solo, sin que se supiera cuándo ni dónde, asumiendo todos lo que eso conllevaba y sin pensar en nadie más.

Suspiro irritado, su último contacto se había dado el día anterior por medio de una llamada. Al hablar con él lo había notado algo esquivo y su voz sonaba agotada y reticente. A pesar de sus indagaciones, el pelirrojo había negado encontrarse mal y había cortado la llamada tras pocas palabras. Desde eso no sabía nada de él y aquello le generaba gran ansiedad, con Iori cualquier sospecha podía tornarse en un suceso peligroso y era justamente esa idea la que no le permitía a Kyo confiar en su bienestar.

Observó pensativo el móvil una vez mas. Iori había dejado claro con su postura que su intención con Saito era algo completamente personal, pero el castaño no estaba de acuerdo con los asesinatos desmedidos ni con el riesgo que podría correr al actuar de esa manera.

Tenía que buscar la forma de llegar a él sacando provecho del juego de llaves que le había cedido. Apretó el objeto en su chaqueta, debía buscar la manera de evadir la vigilancia Kusanagi sin parecer sospechoso.

Poco después del medio día abordó al jefe de escuadrón encargado de espiar a los Kagura. El hombre que había regresado tras una temporada de ausencia en otra prefectura, se reunió en privado con Kyo y este le indicó su nueva labor en cuanto a los Yagami. Le solicitó dividir su equipo para realizar aquella tarea y que cualquier información acerca de los movimientos económicos fuese organizada solo para su revisión personal.

Luego de finalizar el asunto de los Yagami, apreció con agrado como los ancianos se dispersaron en otras actividades y encuentros fuera de la casa. Aquello le alivianaba la constante vigilancia en el sitio y le indicaba que los viejos empezaban a confiar en su juicio. Aún así no podía precipitarse a salir de allí todavía.

Visitó por primera vez varios días la habitación de Yuki, esperando tener un espacio de tranquilidad donde no pesara la mirada expectante de los miembros de su familia.

Discurrió las puertas siendo recibido por el sonido intermitente de una palpitación artificial.

Cada vez que entraba a aquel lugar, percibía un tipo de máquina diferente, y según su consejero, los Kushinada no estaban muy conformes con la decisión del clan Kusanagi de mantener a Yuki bajo su cuidado y no confiaban en el tratamiento que le estaban dando los monjes. Aún así toda aquella atención médica no parecía haber mejorado en nada a la chica, por el contrario, Kyo observaba una debilidad aún mayor en aquel cuerpo vacío y verla así le generaba una profunda desesperanza.

"¿Dime Yuki. Que puedo hacer por ti?" Se preguntó en silencio mientras deslizaba los dedos con tacto delicado por su cabeza.

Se recostó en el dintel que daba al jardín e intentó pensar en algún modo que sonase razonable para salir sin la supervisión del clan pero no encontró ninguno. Tras varios minutos en los que su atención se desviaba constantemente hacia la chica decidió abandonar la habitación, no quería volver a entrar allí nuevamente hasta tener algún indicio de que hacer por ella. Se sacudió aquella desazón generada y caminó en busca de su madre.

Avanzó hasta el salón central donde ella solia pasar las tardes pero no la encontró allí. Apreció un instante la foto de su padre y sonrio con tristeza ante la emoción lejana que le provocaba. Ya estoy bien encaminado viejo, pensó mientras aceptaba el hecho de que pronto ocuparía el rol de su padre. Salió del salón.

— Señor Kusanagi. — Saludó el consejero desde su espalda cuando Kyo cerraba las puertas. El castaño saludó con un gesto simple.

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? — Preguntó sin mostrar mucho interés.

— Justamente buscaba a la señora, pero al parecer no se encuentra en la casa. —titubeo un instante el consejero—. Señor Kusanagi, yo debo ausentarme por razones personales. Podría ser tan amable de decirle a la señora Kusanagi que los abogados la esperan esta tarde para firmar la segunda conciliación por el territorio del templo. — Solicitó el hombre algo apenado, expectante a la respuesta de Kyo.

Al castaño le brillaron los ojos con una leve satisfacción. Era mucho más fácil despachar a un par de guardaespaldas desde las oficinas de los abogados que salir de la casona sin ser vigilado.

— No importa, vaya tranquilo. Yo me encargo. — Respondió jovial. El consejero algo dubitativo ante la buena actitud repentina de Kyo hacia algo que solía matarlo de aburrimiento como verse con los abogados, se inclinó agradecido sin esbozar palabra y se alejó pensativo.

Para las horas de la tarde Iori continuaba sin dar señal alguna y al hablar con Benimaru rumbo al encuentro con los abogados, preguntó disimuladamente si alguno sabía algo de él. Tras una pausa en la que el castaño esperaba alguna burla o comentario atravesado, el rubio que pareció notar su preocupación, se saltó su casual respuesta y preguntó a los demás, confirmando a Kyo la negativa.

Ya ante los abogados firmó presuroso y acertivo todo lo dispuesto por los hombres y les entregó completa libertad en el caso, casi sin escuchar sus argumentos. Los hombres sonrientes complementaron la papelería y despidieron al castaño al finalizar la tarde.

Aquello podría salir un poco más costoso de lo esperado, supuso Kyo, pero no le interesaba nada del tema en ese instante. El malestar causado por la ausencia de Iori no dejaba de crecer reemplazando todo pensamiento, algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo. Ordenó a los guardaespaldas regresar a la casona usando todo el peso de su autoridad. Los hombres dudaron unos instantes pero cedieron ante la orden y Kyo tomó rumbo hacia el apartamento donde debía estar Iori.

* * *

Iori tragó un par de inhibidores más y los paso con un licor suave de la barra de su amigo. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes y esto lo había llevado a pasar largas madrugadas evitando dormir. Aunque el medicamento no parecía tener mucho efecto sobre sí, le extendía más las horas de vigilia, dejando solo pequeños lapsos para el sueño.

Se sentó levantando el instrumento en su regazo. Desplazó los dedos por la guitarra emitiendo un acorde débil. La vieja Gibson y su sonido desgastado le daba un toque único a la tonada. Su mano tembló levemente durante unos segundos, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir los estragos de la ausencia de descanso y la tensión de ese extraño estado de sueño. Apretó el puño retomando el control y continuó. La melodía que había estado componiendo noches atrás era una variable ambigüedad de acordes, compuesta de matices melancólicos y crescendos agresivos, intensos, imbuidos de una carga penetrante y cálida. Cada nota fluía con una particular intención, con un anhelante deseo.

En medio del vaivén de las cuerdas, sintiendo cada acorde como parte de sus dedos, Iori lo supo. No se había percatado al principio pero a medida que avanzaba resbalando en cada cadencia, podía sentir algo dentro de él vibrar con aquellas cuerdas desgastadas, llevándolo automáticamente a pensar en Kyo.

Aquella melodía le recordaba a Kyo. Era como esculpir su esencia en notas musicales, tocarlo, palparlo en los acordes. Río con cinismo y detuvo la tonada bajo un suspiro irritado. Hasta qué punto ese Kusanagi había profundizado en su alma, hasta que punto había llegado el castaño como para imbuirse dentro de aquel sagrado ritual que creía solo suyo.

Observó la nevada suave a través de los ventanales opacos por el frió nocturno de la tarde. Invierno...pronto sería el cumpleaños de Kyo, pensó. Y aunque era inapropiado para él considerar ese tipo de fechas, se descubrió a sí mismo satisfecho con la sola idea de ver que expresión pondría el castaño ante una tonada de guitarra creada solo para él.

Sonrió sintiéndose tonto, pero dejó correr libre la idea de obsequiarle una canción.

Retomó la melodía sin pensar mucho más, dejándola fluir como una emoción inacabada, prefiriendo no evocar en su mente al Kusanagi. Retomó sus cavilaciones alrededor de los últimos sueños y las largas vigilias.

Entre un tono y otro recordó algunas partes de la pesadilla. La constante presencia desvanecida de Chizuru en algún lugar abandonado en lo profundo de un bosque. Las antorchas y el dialecto viejo de las voces sin cuerpo; reiterativo e imperante. Aquellas imágenes que se tornaban tacitas y reales dentro de sus sueños, lo guiaban a algo, podía sentirlo. No era solo una pesadilla, ni estragos de la conexión anterior con aquella criatura.

Después de meditar mucho al respecto durante los últimos días mientras evadía la necesidad de dormir, lo descubrió finalmente. Había algo distinto en sus sueños desde el ritual fallido; percibía la existencia de un mensaje oculto en el reiterado panorama que visitaba al dormir. La criatura oscura que lo había cazado anteriormente, ahora intentaba decirle algo y usaba a Chizuru para comunicarse.

Tal vez ella era solo una representación para llamar su atención u obtener su confianza, o tal vez era la misma Chizuru que sin descanso, seguía buscando su ayuda. No tenía forma alguna de saberlo, pero se estaba resistiendo al efecto de aquellas visiones y tal vez debía hacer todo lo contrario. Debía dejar que siguieran su curso, permitirle a la pesadilla mostrar lo que deseaba comunicarle.

El celular sobre la mesa vibró sacandolo de sus cabilaciones y el nombre de Kyo se desplegó una vez más en la pantalla.

Iori sonrió ignorando la llamada. No deseaba hablar con él. Con el paso de los días el castaño indagaba cada vez más inquieto por su seguridad y no quería a un Kusanagi molesto preocupándose todo el tiempo. Detuvo la melodía y dejo la guitarra a un lado. Recogió el celular de la mesa y regresó a la habitación sintiendo su vibración en la mano.

Debía enfrentar aquella sospecha de una vez por todas y lo haria esa misma noche. Aprovecharía el efecto del inhibidor para evitar un sueño profundo. En la mañana, cuando tuviera respuestas, llamaría a Kyo.

Dejó la camisa a un lado de la cama y posó el celular en la mesita contigua. Se dejo caer sobre el colchón blando y sintió como a causa del cansancio acumulado, el sueño lo envolvió con toque amable, casi agradecido. Iori despreció aquellos inútiles medicamentos y permitió el efecto paralizante del ensueño dragarlo al abismo de la inconsciencia.

Las primeras imágenes en aquel panorama onírico ya conocido, llegaron como retazos adyacentes de pensamientos incoherentes y recuerdos despedazados. Cuando su mente entró por fin en un estado de lucidez, se vio rodeado por árboles y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Su cuerpo flotaba sobre la hierba y la humedad se sentía pegajosa en el aire. Avanzó sin moverse a través de kilómetros de follaje amorfo, siendo dirigido por aquella presencia del cazador oscuro.

Tras varios segundos la imagen se aceleró en un frenesí aturdidor de sonidos y frenó en seco un instante después desorientandole completamente. Iori sintió una incipiente debilidad en su existencia, como si todo aquel avance hubiese tomado siglos.

Observó a su alrededor y percibió como todo se tornaba en una pangea de entornos. Los troncos de los árboles eran vigas que sostenían un templo. El follaje oscuro se mezclaba con la piedra de una caverna y el vaivén de la hierba se transformaba en el oleaje que rodeaba un risco. Estaba y no estaba en aquellos sitios, en aquellas memorias incongruentes radicadas en tiempos diferentes, donde el sol ardía y la luna helaba.

Su cuerpo resintió una vez más la conexión y seguido de un dolor intenso en su pecho, percibió el regusto de la sangre, lejano pero propio.

Las voces de Orochi se elevaron apagadas, tardías. Su sangre reaccionaba agresiva ante la invasión extraña, como siempre, pero parecía circundar en un espacio ajeno al actual. Gritos ininteligibles se alzaban ahogados en la letanía de algún espacio igual de desconocido al que yacía frente suyo.

Iori intentó organizar pensamientos coherentes en medio de la náusea que le provocaba percibir todo al tiempo, pero las locaciones continuaron ahí mismo y solo logró encoger su forma onírica para soliviar el dolor que le generaba la conexión.

—Chizuru maldita seas...—susurro sin voz—. Sácame de aquí. — Gruñó disfonico.

* * *

Kyo observó detenidamente la segunda llave mientras el ascensor alcanzaba el piso deseado. Sonrió una vez más ante el descaro de Yagami al darle una copia de acceso a un apartamento ajeno y dio una mirada a su reloj. Ya la tarde había comenzado su cruce al ala nocturna y seguía sin saber nada de él. Empuño las llaves y observó ansioso el panel de pisos teniendo una amarga sensación ante la posibilidad de que Iori no estuviese allí, llevaba más de 24 horas sin contactarlo.

Al discurrir las puertas se dirigió presuroso hasta la entrada del apartamento. Desplegó la llave con agilidad y cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al entrar al recibidor se detuvo en seco y observó el acceso a la sala. Una densidad extraña revoloteaba en el aire con un toque casi aglutinante. Avanzó con lentitud analizando el lugar.

En el salón habían varios objetos desordenados y viejas colillas de cigarrillo en un recipiente de cristal. La chaqueta oscura de Iori reposaba sobre el espaldar del sillón y a su lado yacía recostada una guitarra. Las luces menguadas titilaban agonizantes y un siseo bajo proveniente de la red eléctrica susurraba desde el cielo raso.

Aquella opresión en el pecho empezaba a tomar una forma conocida. Una que dragaba cada luz existente, una sensación pesada y asfixiante que acompañaba a la manifestación de los monjes sin rostro.

Kyo grito alarmado el nombre de Iori sin recibir respuesta. Avanzó sin cuidado al cuarto principal, notando en su camino por el pasillo como el largo espejo tenía su superficie empañada, como si el invierno hubiese entrado al lugar.

Al acercarse a la habitación percibió como la oscuridad parecía provenir de su interior.

— ¡Iori! — Gritó nuevamente sintiendo la opresión de la angustia en su estómago y se internó en la penumbra.

Al adecuar la vista a la oscuridad lo vió. Iori yacía acostado en la cama revuelta, sin camisa. Su piel extremadamente pálida estaba manchada de surcos oscuros de sangre que provenía de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos abiertos no poseían pupila alguna y la fuente de aquella oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una brea densa que echaba raíces sobre la cama.

Al intentar avanzar hasta él, Kyo se sintió impedido por algo que se atenazaba a sus piernas y que no lograba visualizar. Evocó sus flamas en un movimiento rápido y estas conflagaron un instante, liberandolo, para luego desvanecerse solas.

A un costado de la cama un espectro nació de la oscuridad y tomó la forma de uno de los monjes sin rostro, encorvandose sobre el cuerpo de Iori; su presencia era solo un poco más clara que la de su entorno. Kyo reaccionó al instante y drago a su puño por segunda vez, una llamarada de tonos intensos, gritando nuevamente el nombre de Iori.

En un movimiento rápido y flameante se lanzó sobre el espectro que parecía no haberlo percibido, pero fue interceptado por otras dos siluetas que emergieron de los rincones renegridos de la habitación. Dirigió una oleada de fuego hacia los atacantes, pero este se desvaneció en el aire antes de tocarlos. Maldijo presa de una rabia insondable y golpeó el aire con sus manos desnudas al intentar apartar el espectro. La segunda sombra le propinó un impacto directo en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder hasta el muro posterior.

Reiteró su avance a través de las siluetas buscando llegar a Iori. Esquivó el ataque del primer espectro y bloqueó al segundo, enfrentándolo. Cuando sintió el contacto de una forma física en aquella sombra, giró en un movimiento grácil atenazando aquel brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí mientras desplegaba su otra mano hasta agarrar la cabeza de la sombra. Cuando tuvo contacto con el rostro oculto, Kyo estalló una nueva llamarada de fuego que alcanzó a reducir el cráneo de su adversario a una masa amorfa, justo antes de que el fuego se desvaneciera a causa del cantrip de anulación.

Encorvó la espalda hacia atrás esquivando un sable de luz pálida que rozó la piel de su cuello en el ataque. El primer espectro levantó una vez más la hoja inclinada y la descargó sobre el castaño, pero este ya había girado el torso propinando un puño directo al filo de luz. La hoja que destajaría su mano con facilidad se quebró en múltiples pedazos al contacto con la fugaz evocación del fuego carmesí. Kyo se acercó en un paso rápido rodeando el cuello del monje con ambas manos. Este evoco una segunda hoja luminosa, pero su cabeza estalló en llamas enrojecidas antes siquiera de levantarla. Su forma se desvaneció amorfa igual que la anterior.

La voz múltiple del monje espectro que estaba sobre Iori resonó en la habitación con un eco fantasmagórico.

— Déjame ver espíritu de Ankoku. ¡Dame su ubicación! — Gritó la orden y el cuerpo de Iori se irguió con los músculos tensos, sus ojos se tornaron negros como la brea que lo envolvía y su voz áspera respondió con un gutural "NO"

— ¡No lo toques! — Gritó Kyo desintegrando una vez más la oscuridad que reptaba a sus pies buscando inmovilizarlo. El monje espectral giró su rostro oculto en la dirección del castaño y su voz se elevó en una consonante seca emitiendo un sonido mántrico que palpó el cuerpo del castaño.

Kyo sintió el impacto atravesar cada parte de su ser y perdió de vista la habitación. Iori desapareció, el monje se desvaneció y la oscuridad se esfumó con ellos.

"No, no, no" Maldijo el castaño mirando a su alrededor. Su entorno había cambiado, estaba siendo reemplazado por un techo alto de vigas gruesas en madera oscura. Segmento a segmento se estructuró el templo en el que vio morir a su padre, con la misma fuente de sangre goteando abandonada en medio de aquel sitio olvidado por el tiempo. El mismo espacio amplio, vacío de ecos, se transformaba ante sus ojos, y sonidos sin forma existente emergieron en la soledad. La voz de su madre resonó palabra a palabra, siendo acompañada por la de Saisyu y finalmente de la risa de Hotaru.

— ¡No! —gritó Kyo—. Esto no es real… ¡Iori! — Llamó nuevamente, pero en ese instante los tres Bihksu que habían asesinado a su padre, aparecieron en un ataque sincronizado. Kyo saltó atrás esquivando por reflejo los cortes de luz que hendían el aire. Evocó su fuego que fluyó fácil e intenso, pero al intentar usarlo contra los Bihksu este se volvió en su contra, quemando sus manos.

— No es real. —se dijo a sí mismo mientras sintió la piel arder y retrocedió hasta que los Bihksu lo acorralaron contra el ventanal por el que Iori había caído aquella fatídica noche. Las tres hojas de luz sincronizada entraron en su abdomen y el dolor se hizo insoportable—. No...es real.— Se repitió iracundo e hizo arder su fuego carmesí al punto de envolverlos a todos con las llamas. Tanto Kyo como los Bihksu ardieron hasta la muerte.

Kyo recuperó la lucidez, el cielo nocturno y encapotado se redibujó frente a sus ojos y sintió el aire invernal sobre sus mejillas y pecho. Estaba al borde del ventanal de la sala con el torso rodeado de vidrios resquebrajados. La nieve caía volátil y lenta en el exterior y Kyo percibió los mortales metros que lo separan del pavimento muchos pisos más abajo. Se enderezó con brusquedad regresando la mitad de su cuerpo al interior del salón. El aire gélido se filtró por el espacio roto del ventanal.

— No te resistas Yagami. ¡Dime donde esta. Ankoku, te lo ordeno! — Resonó el eco compuesto del monje desde la habitación. Kyo salió del aturdimiento y corrió una vez más hacia Yagami maldiciendo, pero justo antes de llegar a la entrada la voz gutural de Iori se alzó en una negativa y una onda violeta de vetas rojizas consumió toda fuente de oscuridad en el apartamento.

La energía cruzó agresiva y luminosa. Todos los cristales se rompieron desperdigados en todas direcciones, las ventanas cedieron a la presión del calor abriéndose abruptamente al exterior y Kyo fue repelido por la poderosa onda expansiva que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras una lluvia de vidrios reflectivos chispeaban sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Una mano helada se extendió hasta Iori y su tacto calmó el penetrante dolor de la conexión. El espectro de luz pálida le indicó el camino, insistiendo en que no debían demorar. Le advirtió sin palabras percibibles, que si mantenía la conexión por mucho tiempo lograrian ubicarlo.

Iori no comprendió bien el mensaje, aturdido por el estado caótico de las locaciones traslapadas y aceptó dócil que aquella figura que reconoció como Chizuru, lo guiara hacia el interior del bosque. Tras unos instantes, cuando perdió de vista los otros sitios y su mente retomó la lucidez, su cuerpo perdió aquel estado volátil, flotante. Sintió la hierba humedecer sus pies y el aire frío de tormenta impregnar sus pulmones con el particular olor balsámico del cedro.

El espectro pálido de Chizuru lo atrajo más al fondo y el bosque se desplegó como si los árboles tuviesen vida, como si avanzara por las coníferas sin moverse, siendo la tierra misma la que lo dragaba al lugar.

— Este es un pacto antiguo y poderoso, incluso anterior al encierro de Orochi y al nacimiento de los clanes como los conocemos. — Habló la forma pálida sin rostro con la voz de Chizuru—. Este juramento fue hecho con sangre y mentiras. Nadie puede engañar a un Yokai mayor y salir ileso, no sin pactar con el mismísimo Yomi. —se silencio un momento en que su imagen titiló y levantó su rostro sin ojos al cielo para luego girar hacia el pelirrojo en un gesto urgente—. Iori...debes buscarlo. La respuesta está...en las... tumbas d...Yokai. — Se entrecortó la forma pálida desvaneciendose por pedazos y Iori visualizó frente a ellos aquel monolito de piedra que había visto días atrás en el reflejo del mar, pero ahora estaba cubierto por moho. Sintió una violenta punzada en el pecho y vio su propia figura transmutar a un estado translúcido.

— No puedes...resist...más. —intentó hablar la desvanecida figura de Chizuru. — Te han encont...Ank...te ayud...—reitero la sutil forma casi deshecha—. Despierta Iori...— esbozó la voz moribunda de ella antes de desaparecer.

Iori sintió como la conexión retornaba su penetrante vínculo y su cuerpo se doblo en el más absurdo dolor. Gimió ahogado por el sabor ferroso de la sangre y los gruñidos de la bestia se elevaron caóticos resistiendose. Una voz inteligible resonó en el vacío del mundo, como un dios implacable impartiendo su voluntad. Tanto Iori como la bestia en su sangre sincronizaron su negativa y finalmente el espectro amorfo, hijo de la oscuridad y rastreador de las almas de los vinculados, se presentó ante Iori en su forma menuda y sin rostro, salvo por sus dos cuencas vacías, que parecian abismos que dragaban el alma.

Aquella criatura frágil y aterradora observó el cielo sobre el follaje, desde donde la voz exigía algo inteligible. El espíritu sacudió la cabeza lentamente negándose mientras el cielo dragaba su cuerpo a pedazos frente a Iori. El disturbio tomó control sobre la voluntad del pelirrojo y su consciencia se volatilizó cómplice, negandose ante el acceso de aquella voz del cielo.

* * *

Kyo se levantó adolorido, recuperando la audición y los sentidos paulatinamente. Había caído presa de aquella alucinación con extrema facilidad y eso le hizo comprender lo que los monjes Kusanagi le habían intentado explicar al temer por la brecha en su alma. Trastabilló un par de pasos en dirección a Iori y entró a la habitación. Él estaba allí bajo la luz azulada del exterior. Su figura se erguía con torpeza hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Los copos de nieve que se filtraban gélidos al interior de la habitación reposaban sobre el piso y la sabana. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba había desaparecido.

Iori se inclinó sosteniendo su cabeza un momento y limpiando por reflejo la sangre de su boca. Observó a su alrededor aturdido, recuperando la consciencia espacial. Kyo se recostó en el dintel soltando una bocanada helada en señal de alivio.

— Que demonios paso Yagami. — Indagó Kyo acercándose—. ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó con sincera consternación. Iori lo miró confuso y guardó silencio detallando todos los vidrios esparcidos por la habitación y el viento helado filtrando copos de nieve por la ventana rota.

— Que demonios...—repitió Iori extrañado con voz queda—...estaba soñando... —

— Noo, eso no fue un maldito sueño. Te estaban rastreando. — Puntualizó Kyo palpando el cuello de Iori, revisando si había alguna herida.

— No...—habló Iori distraído—. La criatura se resistió a la orden... — Agregó aún aturdido.

— La c...—Kyo contuvo la palabra y sostuvo el rostro de Iori entre sus manos sosteniéndolo frente a su mirada—. ¿Te conectaste con ellos a propósito? ¿Tú solo...? — Su pregunta sonó cargada de indignación y sorpresa. Iori apartó el rostro con lentitud quitando las manos del castaño.

— No lo sé...no lo recuerdo. Solo era un maldito sueño. — Refutó Iori. Kyo lanzó un pedazo de vidrio que reposaba sobre la cama contra la pared.

— Esto no fue un simple sueño, fue esa maldita conexión y lo se muy bien por experiencia propia Yagami. —hablo imperioso—. Si están intentando vincularse de nuevo a ti, no debes estar solo. Me quedaré contigo y te vigilare de ahora en adelante. — Puntualizó Kyo decidido. Iori suspiro cansino, se sentía pesado, con los sentidos difusos. No lograba recordar qué había pasado y la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante lo irritaba.

— ...Y traer a los Kusanagi hasta mi? —respondió quedamente— Es un plan interesante Kyo. — Sonrió cínicamente intentando reponerse del malestar. Kyo gruñó frustrado. Y ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio mientras Iori respiraba profundamente el aire helado intentando reponerse.

— Debes quedarte con los demás. No puedes estar solo. — Imperó Kyo.

— No necesito niñeras. — Gruñó Iori.

— Necesitas supervisión. Y si no es con ellos, pues me tendrás a mi y a los míos encima tuyo. — Habló decidido el castaño saliendo de la habitación. En los segundos de ausencia de Kyo, el pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se negó ante el esfuerzo y tuvo una desagradable sensación de náusea. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Kyo regresó con la gabardina en un brazo, sacudiendo de la tela algunos vidrios incrustados.

— Enviaré a alguien que organice los daños. El tiempo que le tome hacerlo, estaré con ellos, ni un momento más. — Agregó hosco el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

— Luego me encargare yo.—espetó Kyo—. Llamaré a Benimaru, recoge lo que consideres necesario. — Apuntó extendiendo la gabardina a Iori. A pesar de no querer mostrarse muy preocupado por lo sucedido, la expresión traicionaba al castaño. Una mezcla de enojo, resentimiento y ansiedad se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Eres una molestia Kusanagi. — Agregó Iori sonriendo.

— No más que tú. — Respondió Kyo lanzando la chaqueta que Iori logró atrapar con torpeza y desvió la mirada de aquella sonrisa casi dulce que Yagami le ofrecía maliciosamente, tenía que mantener la indignación intacta.

Iori discurrió la camisa por su piel. Vestirse nunca le había costado tanto esfuerzo. Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente débil y sólo vislumbraba pequeños vestigios del sueño en sus recuerdos. Maldijo por lo bajo y Kyo lo observó con agudeza.

— Solo necesito la guitarra. — Habló Iori desplegando la gabardina.

— Tu termina de vestirte, yo la guardaré. — dijo Kyo saliendo de la habitación.

Al momento que el castaño cruzó el dintel Iori se sostuvo de la pared lateral, sintió como sus manos temblaban y su cabeza daba vueltas. No sabia que le estaba sucediendo, pero terminó de deslizar la gabardina y salió al corredor desde donde visualizó los daños que incluían las botellas de licor añejo que le gustaba coleccionar a su amigo. Esas serían difíciles de reponer, pensó divertido ante aquella trivialidad.

A mitad de corredor perdió el equilibrio y su vista se tornó borrosa. Era como si su fuerza hubiese sido dragada, como si aquella criatura se hubiese estado alimentando de su fuerza vital todo ese tiempo. Tal vez había sido así como aquel espíritu logró resistirse a la orden de aquella voz en el cielo, pensó confuso intentando recordar. Pero solo obtuvo retazos incongruentes y la sensación de haber hablado con Chizuru.

Kyo deslizó el cierre del estuche y vió a Iori acercarse. No lo había percibido al principio, pero allí, bajo la tenue luz exterior de los avisos, observó el estado deplorable del pelirrojo; su palidez casi cadavérica y la debilidad en sus movimientos a pesar de la posición erguida que esté intentaba mantener, lo sorprendió. Abandonó la guitarra y se acercó hasta él.

— No estás bien... — Dijo

— Si lo estoy...— Respondió Iori con voz queda pero testarudo.

— Y una mierda que estas bien Yagami. Con dificultad mantienes el equilibrio. — Insistió Kyo con la intención de sostenerlo. Iori frunció el ceño, ser tratado como si no pudiese caminar le molestaba.

— Estoy bien Kusanagi. — Puntualizó apartando a Kyo para continuar su camino, pero el castaño lo retuvo.

— Me cansa tu maldita actitud. Solo...dejame ayudarte, asi no quieras decirme una maldita palabra al respecto. — Habló Kyo rodeándolo con los brazos y ciñendo su cuerpo contra sí. Al sostener parte de su peso, sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Recostó su frente en uno de los hombros de Iori—. Dejame ayudarte. — Repitió y Yagami respiró profundo cediendo ante el gesto preocupado de Kyo. Deslizó la mano derecha por la espalda del Kusanagi hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabello, del cual rebotaron diminutas esquirlas de vidrio.

— Estaré bien. — Susurró Iori mientras Kyo levantaba el rostro y posaba su mejilla en la suya.

— Si fuese cierto cada que dices eso, no estaríamos aquí. —refutó Kyo sonriendo, envolviendo con su mano el cuello de Iori—. ¿Cuantas veces me haras decirte que confies en mi? ¿Eh Yagami?— Preguntó con dejo cínico presionando la espalda del pelirrojo, percibiendo como este parecía reponerse gradualmente.

— Que te hace pensar que no lo hago. — Susurró Iori. Kyo sonrió decaído y deslizó su mejilla entre los mechones rojos hasta posar sus labios en el cuello de Iori y besarlo. El pelirrojo disfrutó aquel contacto en silencio e intensificó la presión en el cabello del castaño. Kyo sonrió complacido y deslizó los labios desde el cuello, pasando por la mejilla de Iori hasta mirarlo fijamente.

— Debemos irnos. — Esbozó Iori con calma.

Aunque disfrutaba la cercanía del Kusanagi, odiaba estar en ese momento de debilidad y aquel acercamiento le generaba una intensa pulsión por someterlo, por hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas.

— Sí...—dijo Kyo algo decepcionado, pero giró con una sonrisa picara—. Podría cargarte. — Agregó divertido ante lo cual Iori irritado lo apartó. Ya no sentía las náuseas y el mareo aunque la debilidad persistía.

— Puedo caminar solo Kusanagi. — Puntualizó empuñando el estuche de la guitarra y salió del sitio. Kyo le siguió sonriente, pero en su silencio existían tantas dudas como en Iori.

* * *

El frío se filtró como un dolor agradable rozando cada poro de su piel. Respiró el aire álgido citadino y cerró los ojos bajo el cielo encapotado. Las sensaciones físicas eran estados mentales fácilmente alterables con el entrenamiento de la mente. Eso era algo que le habían repetido infinitas veces cuando entrenaba de pequeña. La herida en la pierna era solo un hormigueo leve que le recordaba sus limitaciones temporales, pero no duraría mucho tiempo. Pronto podría moverse con la libertad que su espíritu de luchadora le exigía.

Respiró hondo una vez más y equilibró su energía centrándose en la parte dañada. Las técnicas de curación de los Shiranui siempre habían sido muy efectivas.

Benimaru caminó con dos bebidas humeantes rumbo a la mesa. Observó a través del vidrio como la figura desdibujada de Mai yacía en profunda meditación al exterior en una zona amplia del balcón bajo escasos copos de nieve y vistiendo solo prendas livianas sobre su cuerpo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de solo verla allí afuera bajo esa temperatura y pensó en lo difícil que debía ser el entrenamiento ninja.

Suspiró evadiendo la imagen, era Terry el responsable de que la testarudez de Mai le permitiera sanar rapido, no él. Ya había recibido suficientes negativas rayanas en la agresividad de parte de aquella mujer, cuando intentaba ser un enfermero estrella.

Se acercó a la joven Yagami que parecía analizar detenidamente la madera de la mesa y deslizó las dos tazas pequeñas con té caliente guiñandole un ojo a la chica.

— Deja esa expresión triste. Todo saldrá bien, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces. — Habló amablemente el rubio tomando asiento en la silla contigua. Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa débil. Aparte de la muerte de Amelie, aquello que no la dejaba respirar tranquila, ni conciliar el sueño, era Aki. Las palabras de aquel hombre llamado Hein seguían resonando en su memoria. ¿Realmente Aki había intentado quitarse la vida, siendo solo una niña? se preguntó evitando que la tristeza aflorara nuevamente.

Miró a Benimaru y sonrió. No les había querido compartir aquellas palabras, porque no estaba segura que fueran ciertas, aunque en su corazón las sentía como una verdad absoluta. Temía que todos pudieran dudar de ella a causa de su desesperada necesidad de sacar a Aki. Debía concentrarse en la reunión y en que todo saliera bien. El tema con su hermana era algo que podía soportar mientras lograran dar con el paradero de Takeshi.

Igual ya había repasado varias veces el plan con Benimaru en caso de que Kioshi la contactara. ¿Pero cuando? ¿Que estaba esperando?

El mano de Nikaido se extendió hasta su rostro posando un dedo en su entrecejo.

— Esa expresión de nuevo. ¿Que no ves que daña tu lindo rostro? — Acotó el rubio con una sonrisa dulce—. No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien. Encontraremos al bastardo y traeremos a tu hermana de vuelta. Pueden vivir conmigo el tiempo que requieran. — Agregó encantador ante la expresión dulcificada de Kaoru al mencionar a Aki—. Vamos, quiero verte sonreir. Te ves preciosa cuando lo haces. — Puntualizó coqueto deslizando el dedo por la nariz de la chica. Esta se tenso un poco y lo observó detenidamente, pero no se apartó. El rubio deslizó el dedo hasta tocar sus labios menudos y las mejillas de la joven se acaloraron con un rosa tenue mientras la yema de sus dedo surcó hasta posicionarse en el mentón y levantarle el rostro. La chica titubeo en un gesto que Benimaru considero de inocencia provocadora y el espacio que lo separaba de ella se acortó gradualmente.

La puerta del apartamento se desplegó enérgica y Kaoru dio un respingo separándose alarmada del rubio, nerviosa por haberle permitido acercarse de esa manera. Benimaru inclinó sobre la mesa su intención frustrada y miró resentido la puerta abierta por donde Terry ingresaba seguido de Kyo y Iori.

Benimaru se acercó a los visitantes mientras Kaoru centraba su mirada extrañada en Iori tras controlar los nervios. Terry saludo despreocupado a sus compañeros de apartamento y desvió su atención a la amplia platea del balcón. Suspiro cansino frunciendo el ceño y se disculpó pasando de lado en dirección a la platea exterior.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señor Yagami? — Preguntó la chica notablemente preocupada por la alarmante palidez de Iori.

— Vaya ¿Has decidido pisar el mundo de los muertos Yagami? — Preguntó Benimaru entre sorprendido y jocoso— ¿Que sucedió? — Se dirigió a Kyo. Iori irritado por la preocupación indeseada, se apartó huraño sacando un cigarrillo arrugado de su gabardina y se alejó del recibimiento rumbo al balcón. Kaoru lo observó confundida y Kyo sonrió molesto al quedarse solo para dar explicaciones. Miró a Benimaru pensando cómo decirlo y lo apartó un poco para no preocupar a la chica Yagami. El rubio lo siguió con una mirada desconfiada.

Terry discurrió la puerta del balcón y avanzó entre la delgada capa de nieve que se había formado, el frío exterior a esa altura le hizo estremecerse y especulo si Mai se estaba buscando una hipotermia. Se acercó a la mujer que en medio del trance meditativo no lo percibió.

Mai sintió como algo pesado le cubría los hombros y resintió de golpe el entumecimiento leve en la piel. Una enorme chaqueta de piel con cuello afelpado la envolvía. Miro a un lado confusa y Terry cruzando los brazos le sonrió a modo de saludo. Mai sonrió a su vez y apretó la chaqueta contra su cuerpo helado.

— ¿Te duele tanto la pierna que prefieres perderla por el frío a cuidarte? — Preguntó Terry en tono burlón.

— Me estoy cuidando muy bien señor Bogard. Y gracias por la chaqueta, creo que ayuda un poco. — Esbozo Maí envolviendose.

— En tu estado actual dudo que sirva mucho. ¿Por qué no entras? — Indago Terry incitando a la puerta.

— Aquí me siento cómoda. Aunque un poco de calor humano no estaría nada mal. — Aventuró Mai ocultando una sonrisa pícara tras el cuello afelpado.

— Claro que no, ven aquí. — Respondió Terry sin dudarlo y extendió los brazos. Mai lo observó un momento dudosa, no esperaba que Terry se tomara en serio su broma, pero luego apareció aquella sonrisa impropia en él y supo que la estaba molestando. Frunció el entrecejo con falsa indignación y la puerta del balcón se discurrió por segunda vez, cruzando el portal Iori.

— Si interrumpo algo, pueden ir a coquetear a otro lado. — Apuntó el pelirrojo encendiendo un cigarrillo algo torcido con un destello violeta y recostando la espalda al borde del muro. Terry bajó los brazos algo incómodo y rió por lo bajo. Mai se acercó a Yagami por un costado.

— Está bien, puedo perdonarte si me compartes uno. — Expresó simpática asomando una mano fuera del abrigo.

— No necesito tu perdón mujer. Pero puedes tomarlo. — Espetó extendiendo la cajetilla que asomaba pocos ejemplares acompañados de un encendedor pequeño.

— Ohh y yo pense que harias el truco de fuego para mi. Pareces bastante bueno para encenderlos. — Expresó Mai con picardía agitando el cigarrillo apagado. Iori gruñó a modo de reproche deslizando el encendedor de mala gana hasta que la mujer lo sostuvo y tanto Terry como Mai rieron.

— ¿Y dices que debo cuidar a ese desagradecido? Hmm creo que no estoy entendiendo tu petición Kyo. — Comentó Benimaru mordaz tras la explicación corta y poco esclarecedora. Kyo suspiró molesto.

— No necesito recordarte nuestra situación ¿O si? — Espeto Kyo.

— Claro que no, solo deja que fluya mi felicidad ante la visita de Yagami. — Expresó Nikaido con sobreactuada jovialidad. Kaoru los observó en silencio mientras bebía de su té.

— Solo cuida de que no pase nada. Esto debe estar relacionado a los Bihksu. —aseveró Kyo.— Necesito ojos sobre él sin tener que arrojarle encima a los Kusanagi. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? — Preguntó sin la intención de considerar una opinión contraria.

— Claro, cuando no. Siempre hago un gran trabajo. Prometo en esta ocasión no llevarlo a un hospital si se está muriendo. —sonrió con resentimiento—. También espero que no tenga esa indeseada compañía corrupta de Orochi manifestándose ¿eh? No te imaginas lo difícil que es intentar dormir así. — Apuntó Benimaru con gesto dramático.

— No, creo que es algo diferente. —suspiró Kyo sin ganas de seguir el juego de Nikaido—. Si sucede algo peligroso o tan siquiera alarmante, avisame inmediatamente. Supongo que entre Terry, Mai y tú pueden mantener a raya cualquier altercado con Iori y darme el tiempo necesario para llegar aquí. — Habló Kyo dubitativo.

— No sabes cuanto adoro la confianza que nos tienes. —esbozo una sonrisa Benimaru. Kyo lo miró irritado, estaba hablando muy en serio. El rubio bufó—. Ve tranquilo Kyo, Yagami esta en buenas manos. Conseguiré algunas cadenas para el peor de los casos. Si al enemigo le funcionó...— Acotó divertido. El castaño sonrió derrotado por la poca seriedad de su amigo.

— Llamame ante cualquier altercado. — Ordenó Kyo mas tranquilo.

— Yes Sir. — Respondió Benimaru imitando un gesto militar.

Kyo miró detenidamente a Iori antes de abandonar el lugar. Este yacía recostado en el borde cubierto de nieve mientras una bocanada de humo se deslizaba perezosa desde su boca. Su tez blanca parecía querer igualar el color de la capa invernal. Mai y Terry lo acompañaban mientras opinaban algo que parecía desagradable al pelirrojo.

Bajo la constante observación del castaño el instinto animal de Iori dirigió una mirada a su observador. Los ojos carmesí del pelirrojo toparon con los de Kyo y su expresión acusadora se dulcifico un instante solo para el castaño, intentando parecer tranquilizador. A Kyo, aquel gesto le bastó para confiar en que estaría bien allí y se retiró tras palmear la espalda de Nikaido y despedirse de Kaoru.

— ¿Qué sucede con Iori? — Preguntó Kaoru cuando Kyo hubo abandonado el apartamento.

— Nada que deba preocuparte linda. Tenemos todo cubierto. — Sonrió afable Benimaru. La chica continuó detallando al pelirrojo algo aprensiva por su aspecto. A pesar de su postura altiva y la conversación medianamente fluida que tenía con Terry y Mai, Kaoru solo había visto a Iori en un estado similar la noche del ritual.

— Oh vamos. —Reprochó Benimaru tomando su taza de té—. Escuche una vez de un amigo que la mala hierba nunca muere. Yagami estará mejor que cualquiera de nosotros para mañana. Tu solo centrate en pensar bien cómo negociar ese encuentro. ¿Seguimos hablando de eso? — Preguntó empático, haciendo una mueca tras beber un sorbo del té ya frío. Kaoru asintió en un gesto que podría haberle quitado 10 años de encima.


	37. El sueño

Una presión gradual fue clavando garras invisibles en su pecho. Voces de matices variados e intensidades maleables se acercaron a sus oídos, susurrando en aquel tono ya familiar. Su cuerpo paralizado como un muñeco atravesado a la madera, no respondía, y en ese estado solo lograba preguntarse. "¿Por qué?"

La voz de Chizuru resonó clara entre el murmullo.

"Queda poco tiempo...escucha Iori…"

— Yagami, Yagami. —resonó la voz más aguda de Mai mientras empujaba con delicadeza el hombro de Iori. EL pelirrojo entreabrió los ojos bajo el aturdimiento del sueño gruñendo con tono hosco—. Siento despertarte, llevabas una hora dormido en esa silla, pero no parecías tener un buen sueño. ¿Estas bien? Cada vez te noto más pálido, dentro de poco comenzaras a brillar. —jugueteo Mai queriendo suavizar la actitud hosca de Yagami—. Que tal si tomas una de las camas vacías.

Iori no respondió recuperando la espacialidad. Se sentía físicamente agotado, a un extremo donde no había razón alguna. Las palabras de Chizuru resonaban como un eco, pero desconfiaba de todo aquello. Aún no recordaba con claridad que había soñado en el lapsus en que su cuerpo entró en un coma de más de 24 horas, pero el hecho de ser testigo de todos aquellos destrozos al despertar, con Kyo asegurando que estaba reanudando la conexión y que habían sido aquellos espectros los que habían atacado, le impedía intentar de nuevo aquel sueño profundo.

Se levantó de golpe tanteando la gabardina, al interior de la tela habían múltiples bolsillos ocultos y en uno de ellos sintió las pequeñas papeletas. Algunas dosis dobles que había conseguido con dificultad en la zona donde decían que algunos Yakuza tenían traficantes, cerca al hotel donde había dejado a Kyo días atrás.

No había querido usarlas, pero sabía bien que en algún momento podría necesitarlas. Los inhibidores de sueño nunca habían hecho un buen trabajo con su cuerpo.

— Necesito un café —. Habló con voz ronca.

— Bueno Yagami, estás de suerte. Entre las necesidades básicas de nuestro querido Nikaido está incluido el café. —sonrió Mai—. Terry, cariño. ¿Que tan bueno eres preparando un café? Espero que tengas mejor habilidad en eso que en enfermería. — Indagó Mai en tono un poco jocoso al rubio en camisilla que sacaba un snack de la nevera. Él los miró y sonrió con cierto toque jovial.

— Lo de ustedes los es el té. Lo nuestro es el café, dejamelo a mi. ¿Quieres uno tú también? — Preguntó mientras buscaba en la alacena.

— No gracias. Es amargo. — Expresó Mai haciendo una mueca casi infantil.

Iori posó el brazo en el ventanal. La nieve ya no caia mas, pero la temperatura era muy baja. Deslizó una mano en la gabardina intentando evocar su energía para calentarse, pero no sucedió nada. El fuego en su interior revoloteo con una sensación aún más helada haciéndole estremecer. Iori analizó su entorno algo confuso, dudando de si la calefacción del lugar funcionaba bien, pero al observar a Mai acercarse a Terry, ambos se notaban cómodos y tibios. Posiblemente aquella sensación álgida solo podía sentirla él. Era como tener el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto a la intemperie invernal mientras su fuego reaccionaba igual que una rafaga helada. Era la primera vez que algo así sucedía con su energía. ¿Serían secuelas de la conexión? ¿Estaba aún vinculado a esa criatura?

"...escuchame Iori..." Resonaba el eco liviano de una voz. Las voces reiteraban su murmullo ocasional como si fuese algo natural.

— Toma Yagami. Esto te sentará bien. — Habló Terry desde un costado, Iori no lo había percibido acercarse y extendió la mano lentamente hasta tomar la taza caliente, sus manos hicieron contacto por un momento y el rubio lo miró extrañado.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó dubitativo Terry, la piel de Iori estaba helada.

— Si. — Respondió el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo hondo. La bebida ardiente cruzó por su cuerpo reconfortante por un instante, pero perdiendo su calidez segundos después.

Mai bostezo al fondo y estiró su cuerpo aperezadamente.

— No se ustedes, pero yo acompañare el sueño de Kaoru. Este lugar es casi un orfanato, Benimaru no escatimo en equipaje asi que hay camas de sobra Yagami. Deberías tomar una, te ves cansado. — Le guiñó un ojo a ambos hombres y cruzó el amplio salón hasta una de las pocas divisiones del fondo con arcos sin puerta.

— Se que no te gusta que se metan en tus asuntos Yagami. Pero puedes contar con nosotros. Tenlo presente. — Aseguró Terry con seriedad y se retiró tras un movimiento leve de cabeza. Estaba encargado de vigilar a Iori esa noche, pero sabía que seguirlo como un sabueso no lograria mas que hacer que abandonase el lugar.

* * *

El resto de la madrugada Terry había observado desde la oscuridad de la habitación como Iori se acomodaba en el sillón con una guitarra eléctrica muda a tocar una melodía apagada, pero agradable. Cerca del amanecer tras cabecear un par de veces, Iori se había levantado nuevamente hasta el ventanal y había sacado algo de su gabardina. Terry pensó que era un cigarrillo, pero en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo había acercado algo al rostro y el porte ancho de sus hombros no le permitió al rubio percibir que había sido.

Iori sintió el leve ardor en su tracto respiratorio y minutos después el efecto reactivador de la droga disipando todo el agotamiento. Suspiro regresando al sillón, hacía mucho tiempo no había tenido la necesidad de usarlas. Una dosis doble era suficiente para intoxicar a una persona, pero en su caso, era solo suficiente para apartar el agotamiento y mejorar parcialmente el humor. Ya la helada sensación en su interior se empezaba a volver inapreciable.

Mientras su cuerpo lograba recuperarse de aquella debilidad dejada por el espectro, tenía que evitar dormir.

Se sentó en el sillón disfrutando el efecto refrescante del alcaloide, pensó en un buen baño y en comprar algo de ropa, no había traído nada consigo salvo la guitarra. Sonrió algo abstraído apreciando con agrado los intensos colores del amanecer invernal.

* * *

Kyo deslizó las manos por la tela suave y pesada. Las mujeres extendieron las mangas y cerraron el cinturón ciñendolo completamente hasta que los logos dorados del clan Kusanagi reflejaron destellos bordados en su pecho. La última capa de tela era un chal ceremonial con un sol eclipsado que cubría toda su espalda.

Las mujeres sonrieron satisfechas con la visión aunque mantuvieron algunas dudas acerca de la cicatriz en su rostro. Kyo despejó sus preocupaciones negándose a ocultarla y se apreció a sí mismo frente a un espejo. Era como ver a su padre mucho más joven y más guapo.

Apreció de soslayo la mirada triste de su madre, ahora era a su hijo a quien acompañaba en estas labores, por lo menos hasta que desposase alguna mujer digna de compartir la posición exigida. Bufó con suavidad, qué absurdos le parecían aquellos pensamientos, no existía tal persona y sintió pena por su madre. Sonrió con amargura y pensó en Iori.

Él iba a ser el líder de los Kusanagi, el clan del sol. Pero él era justo como su imagen lo representaba, un sol eclipsado por la luna.

El resto de la mañana y entrada la tarde, el tiempo pasó lento y tedioso. Todo el lugar giraba caóticamente en preparaciones para la ceremonia. Ya restaban pocos días y Kyo los sentía como una cuenta regresiva hacia algo irreversible, pero aún así sentía el orgullo de su sangre reverberar al adaptar la idea del liderazgo.

Se recostó en el dintel del washitsu vacío y colgó el móvil, Iori no contestaba sus llamadas a pesar de haberle escrito desde tan temprano. Desplegó el contacto de Yagami releyendo por quinta vez aquel extraño mensaje.

"Primera noche sin novedades. La mañana es hermosa Kusanagi." Decía de manera puntual.

Kyo sonrió irritado, si Iori no respondía sus mensajes lo consideraba molesto, pero si ahora le escribía de esa manera se le hacia aun mas extraño. ¿Qué demonios quería de Iori? Se preguntó divertido. Marco a Benimaru.

El rubio contesto tras varias llamadas disculpándose porque estaba atendiendo con Kaoru, las peticiones del rey Yagami.

— ¿Como esta todo? — Preguntó Kyo.

— Bueno hasta el momento no ha habido ningún pandemonium, así que supongo que bien. — Respondió Benimaru mientras indicaba a Kaoru buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con bolsas. La chica deslizó dubitativa las manos por los ceñidos pantalones y sus orejas enrojecieron ante la sonrisa pícara del rubio.

— ¿Y Yagami? — Preguntó Kyo directamente.

— Yo lo veo igual que ayer, aunque su agotamiento parece haberse esfumado. Terry dijo que no durmió en toda la noche así que supongo que ese infeliz tiene una resistencia superior a la de todos. —se detuvo Benimaru en un sonido que se cortó con un golpe—. Maldición por poco se cae...—se escuchó la voz de fondo y retornó el volumen de voz—. Lo siento estoy algo atareado con las peticiones del psico favorito de todos. — Refutó irritado. Kyo bufó divertido.

— ¿Seguro no has visto algo extraño en él? — Reitero intrigado.

— Hmm, pidió de manera relativamente amable lo de la compra de la ropa, eso si fue jodidamente raro. — Expresó Benimaru con tono sincero.

— Estoy hablando en serio. — Refutó Kyo empezando a irritarse.

— Ok, Ok. Salvo algunos lapsos donde parece tener la cabeza en otro lado e ignora su entorno, no. Aunque no se si eso sea extraño en él. — Agregó con cinismo.

— Entiendo, cualquier novedad, sea lo que sea. Avísame. — Puntualizó Kyo.

— jeje. ¿Buscando excusas para huir de tus responsabilidades con la familia Kyo? — Acotó Benimaru jocoso ingresando al apartamento. Kyo gruñó hosco pero aprobador y colgó.

Guardó el móvil de mala gana en su chaqueta maldiciendo a su amigo. Benimaru lo conocía bien, sabía que él quería salir de allí. Estaba cansado del acoso y la poca libertad y especialmente, deseaba ver a Iori. Sonrió irritado deslizando algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás y apreció el jardín exterior decorado por las salpicadas motas de color en las flores de invierno. Hacia solo unos años caminaba con Yuki y sus amigos sobre las capas densas de nieve en los caminos sinto de algunos parques citadinos. Sin preocupaciones más allá de las trivialidades familiares o futuros torneos.

Sonrió al preguntarse qué habría estado haciendo Iori en aquellas fechas. De alguna manera Yagami había logrado estar presente en los pensamientos de Kyo desde su primer encuentro con fuego. Bajo la vista sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, recordaba aquellos momentos donde la vida le denotaba una feliz tranquilidad y quietud, y la llegada de Iori entraba a caotizarlo todo. Por alguna razón Kyo lo esperaba, aguardaba con un deseo oculto su presencia recurrente, la intensidad de su fuego y el pasional odio con que lo retaba a enfrentar el destino de sus clanes. En ese instante jamás habría imaginado que justo ahora era él quien deseaba un encuentro con Iori y que su menor preocupación era aceptar que lo quería.

— Señor Kusanagi, lo estaba buscando. —interrumpió una joven sirvienta sus pensamientos—. El sensei Mamoru lo espera en el salón principal. Su sesión de caligrafía va a comenzar. — Agregó haciendo una inclinación.

Kyo dio una mirada más al jardín nevado tras asentir de manera autómata, pensar en Iori siempre le llenaba de sensaciones agridulces, pero hacerlo en la casona Kusanagi, con todas las exigencias y responsabilidades, le hacía sentir una agradable culpa. Siguió a la joven sin mediar palabra, hacía mucho no practicaba aquella técnica de pincel, pero parte de las preparación requería que Kyo no hiciera un horrible garabato en el papel ceremonial.

* * *

Iori acomodo el cuello de la camisa de visos pardos frente al espejo del baño. El espacio era grande y dividido por secciones como una ducha comunal de lujo, ciertamente aquel sitio no era un apartamento de vivienda. Abotonó la parte central de la camisa notando que le quedaba un poco más ceñida, maldijo mentalmente a Nikaido sabiendo que la elección de talla había sido deliberada. Cerró sobre la camisa la nueva chaqueta poco holgada de tela gruesa y cortes rectos. Minimalista y elegante, esa había sido una buena elección.

Cuando se disponía a abandonar el lavamanos su vista se nublo un instante y un leve mareo cruzó fugaz. Respiró hondo, el agotamiento había regresado por tercera vez y no estaba seguro si era parte de los efectos secundarios de la droga o su cuerpo no parecía estar mejorando. Aún era pronto para saberlo, solo podía estar seguro en un día más.

Deslizó la tercera dosis desde la madrugada y sintió el efecto revitalizador del alcaloide, tras lo cual tiró la pequeña bolsa al váter. No deseaba especulaciones entre todos por lo que estaba haciendo. Conocía bien el efecto de la sustancia y la duración en su cuerpo siempre había sido corta, suficiente.

De alguna manera la adicción nunca había sido un problema ya que la eliminaba de su sistema con una facilidad innata. Su utilidad radicaba solo en los momentos más críticos que había tenido cuando la sangre de Orochi amenazaba con nublarle el juicio debilitando inicialmente su psique con pesadillas más lúcidas. Respiró hondo y se humedeció el rostro, aunque odiaba tener que acceder a aquella desagradable opción, era lo más conveniente para controlar aquel estado de sopor que amenazaba con dragarlo al sueño donde la criatura susurraba su nombre. No todavía, se dijo. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

— Ya se lo dije, señor Bogard. —entonó Mai con sobreactuada decencia—. Las técnicas de curación de los Shiranui son excelentes. Estoy perfectamente. — Agregó deslizando la pierna con soltura de entre las manos de Terry, pero este la retuvo un instante generando en ella un respingo de dolor. El rubio sonrió con ese aire paternal y a la vez encantador.

— Caminar es una cosa, pero entrenar, no es una opción, todavía. —acotó presionando solo un poco más el vendaje y la mujer guardó silencio soportando la punzada dolorosa en el músculo—. ¿Segura que no te duele? —preguntó con tono inocente a Mai, la cual desvió la vista enojada sin ganas de darle la razón, aguantando la presión. Terry soltó con suavidad el vendaje para aflojarlo y acarició la pierna con delicadeza—. Solo evita entrenar por el momento. Si lo haces te tomará menos tiempo regresar a la rutina señorita Shiranui. — Puntualizó copiando la sobreactuada decencia y deslizó las manos por la extensión de su pierna hasta posarlas en el tobillo, apreciando lo bien que había curado hasta el momento.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante en silencio mientras el rubio mantenía las manos en el mismo sitio. La expresión de la mujer se hizo dubitativa e incómoda, sus mejillas se tornaron en un leve tono rosa mientras le sonreía apartando con delicadeza el contacto. Terry separó las manos avergonzado y se disculpó por tocarla de manera descuidada. Mai no logró articular broma alguna y asintió algo tímida. Terry se levantó apenado y se alejó con la excusa de ir por algo de tomar. Mai suspiro sintiéndose tonta y deslizó hacia abajo la manga de su pantalón.

— Insistó en que debimos comprar esa camisa de tela dorada. Pudo haber resaltado más sus ojos rojos. — Bromeo Benimaru tomando un bocado de postre de la mesa. Salir un rato con Kaoru, así fuese en la misma zona y a comprar ropas para Yagami, había sido refrescante para ambos y se preguntó cuanto tiempo mas deberian manejar un bajo perfil. A pesar de que todo el ánimo general parecía haber crecido un poco después de la terrible noticia sobre Amelie, siempre solían ser asediados por sus propios pensamientos negativos.

— No estábamos comprando ropas para ti. Al señor Yagami le gustan los colores más neutros. — Acotó Kaoru tomando en serio el comentario. Hablando con la imparcialidad de la decencia, como una buena mujer hablaría de su marido.

— Veo que conoces bien los gustos de tu futuro esposo. — Agregó Benimaru resentido y la chica lo miró anonadada un instante, sin lograr ocultar la molestia ante ese comentario del rubio.

— Si...es mi deber como futura esposa del líder Yagami. — Habló Kaoru desviando la vista con resentimiento.

— Bueno, ya no es líder de nada. No estás en la obligación de nada. — Espetó Benimaru molesto, maldiciendose por dejar fluir aquellas palabras infantiles.

— Entre Takeshi y Iori. Creo que mi decisión no necesita ser muy meditada. — Respondió la chica con amargura, pero manteniendo el tono neutro y decente. Benimaru suspiró sintiéndose un imbécil.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención que pensaras eso. —habló apenado y deslizó su mano hasta posarla sobre la de la chica—. Solo deseo que entiendas que cuando todo regrese a la normalidad y tu hermana esté a salvo, tu eres libre de decidir tu propia vida. Ir a donde quieras, Estar con quien quieras. — Puntualizó Benimaru apretando con delicadeza la mano de la joven. Ella lo observó con una genuina expresión de duda y anhelo.

Iori cruzó fuera del cuarto de baño sintiendo el ambiente tan helado como antes. Una vez más la tarde moría en una nevada tenue y las horas pasadas en compañía de aquellas personas las sentía un poco más amenas, incluso en ese instante le parecían agradables. Sonrió cansino esperando no tener que necesitar más dosis que camuflaran en emociones agradables su percepción de la realidad. Aún así había algo que anidaba dentro de él constantemente, antes y ahora. El deseo de tener a Kyo cerca.

Kaoru retiró la mano del contacto de Benimaru y se paró de la mesa sintiéndose culpable sin razón. Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa con torpeza y se retiró a la habitación. Nikaido la miró detenidamente discurriendo su largo cabello atrás y luego posó su atención sobre Yagami que salía al exterior del balcón con la intención de darle uso a la nueva cajetilla.

Tal vez era hora de cruzar algunas palabras con Yagami al respecto de sus intenciones con todo, pensó y se levantó de la mesa.

— Hey Nikaido, debo salir, tengo una cita pendiente con un informante, posiblemente regrese mañana, llamame si algo sale mal. — Acotó Terry. El rubio accedió palmeandole el hombro.

— Tu ve tranquilo cariño, hoy me encargo yo. — Habló Mai desde la poltrona.

— Se una buena chica y cuidate mientras regresa el enfermero estrella. — Se despidió Terry con su casual señal de la mano, dando la espalda a ambos.

— Bueno supongo que debo dormir un poco antes de mi turno nocturno. — Agregó Mai retirándose al cuarto.

Benimaru le sonrió guiñando un ojo.

— Yo me encargo hasta entonces, prometo que no destrozaremos nada. —

Iori dio una bocanada profunda y el humo calentó un ínfimo instante su garganta. No lograba entrar en calor y la sensación térmica externa le era indiferente a la del interior del apartamento. Saco el celular desplegando el contacto de Saito, las imágenes que tenía de aquellos sueños parecían fragmentarse por partes y algunas le eran claras como recuerdos. Tal vez si ponía al viejo zorro a investigar lugares con esas caracteristicas podrían encontrar algo, pensó distraido. Al levantar el móvil un segundo mareo desenfoco su vista y le tocó sostener con fuerza el dispositivo para no dejarlo caer.

"...mi niño." Escuchó Iori detrás de sí, el eco lejano de una mujer, una voz suave y conocida. "...mi niño" repitió aquel eco cuando el pelirrojo giró bruscamente buscando la fuente.

"No dejes que lo hagan…no con él." Resonó la voz lastimera y suplicante cada vez más cerca ante la mirada desorientada de Iori que solo veía un extenso balcón vacío.

— ¿Madre? — Susurro Iori anonadado. Una densa oscuridad se extendió desde su sombra proyectada en el muro, cubriendo centimetro a centimetro todo el lugar en un negro viscoso. Muchas voces emanaron de la negrura y millares de manos emergieron de los muros y el piso intentando alcanzarlo. Iori retrocedió varios pasos por reflejo pero una de ellas logró apresarle la muñeca. El fuego violeta se evocó de manera automática entre sus dedos para hacer cenizas aquella oscuridad, pero una voz conocida lo reprendió.

— ¡Eh Eh Yagami! ¿Que mierda haces? — Preguntó Benimaru alarmado por la llama emergente, tenía a Iori agarrado de la muñeca y lo tiraba lejos del borde del balcón donde el cuerpo del pelirrojo estaba presionado con el borde que daba al vacío. Iori lo miró en un instante de confusión mientras toda la ilusión se desvanecía alrededor del rubio como un papel que se consume a fuego lento. Soltó de un tirón la mano apagando la llama.

— ¿Que mierda pensabas hacer. Lanzarte por el borde? — Indagó Benimaru intentando no tomarlo muy en serio, pero consciente de que cuando lo sostuvo, Yagami no lo miraba a él y su expresión salvaje le hizo temer algo peor. Iori retomo la templanza.

— No, no es nada. Solo secuelas supongo. Nada que debas informarle a Kyo. — Aseveró Iori con completo control y lucidez. Benimaru rió enervado.

— Sabes Yagami. Si no fuera por qué, bajo esa enfermiza obsesión que tienes por Kyo, en realidad si te preocupas por él, no me fiaría ni un poco de tus palabras. —agregó el rubio altanero—. Tal vez le caigas bien a Terry y Mai, y por alguna increíble razón seas muy impotante para Kyo, pero yo aun tengo mis dudas sobre ti. —

— Siempre es refrescante un poco de sinceridad. — Sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo sacando otro cigarrillo. Benimaru sonrió a su vez.

— Si no fueras un demente y un asesino ocasional es probable que también me agradaras Yagami. — Acotó el rubio deslizando el ventanal. Afuera helaba y no tenía la ropa adecuada.

— No podía ser perfecto Nikaido. — Respondió Iori socarrón dando una bocanada al cigarrillo. El rubio rió por lo bajo y entro al apartamento. Por el momento no informaría de nada a Kyo.

Iori se recostó sobre muro amplio del balcón lejos del abismo, tiro la cabeza atrás y miro el cielo entre el humo estancado por el poco viento que surcaba. Aquello había sido una visión de gran intensidad y le preocupó que se hubiese dado en un estado de lucidez. Si empezaba a alucinar a causa de la droga sería tan inconveniente como dejarse atrapar por el sueño. Maldijo apretando el puño que había encendido en llamas y con el que hubiese podido quemar a Nikaido. Si para el siguiente día no lograba controlar aquella creciente debilidad, no tendría otra salida que confrontar a la criatura en su propio territorio.

Mientras la noche avanzaba a paso lento Iori contacto a Saito. Tras una extensa conversación en la que el espía informó al pelirrojo sobre el bajo perfil que continuaban manejando los Yagami y los sospechosos movimientos que estaban haciendo algunos Kagura, también compartió con él especulaciones acerca de una historia enterrada en las memorias del clan Yata y de la cual daría detalles apenas corroborara la información, dado que acceder a aquellas viejas escrituras era toda una hazaña aún para ellos.

Iori no se mostró muy interesado en sus descubrimientos con los Kagura y le pidió a Saito finalmente investigar ciertas características determinadas en los lugares que suponía portaban aquellas revelaciones. El espía considero que eran rasgos demasiado comunes en templos tradiciones, los cuales abundaban en la zona y aunque Iori no explicó de dónde venían aquellos intereses, ni dio razones de porque buscaba esas características en los templos, el viejo espia no lo cuestiono, la labor de los suyos era simple a petición de su señor; se encargaría de entregar la ubicación y muestra de los sitios que cumplieran con lo que este planteaba.

Concretaron que Saito desplegaria algunos agentes para la búsqueda y que éste recibiría más detalles de Iori apenas entregara alguna información al respecto.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru despertó a Mai ya pasaba la medianoche. Bostezo aturdida por todo el tiempo que había dormido, pero sabía bien la razón. Cuando usaba su energía enfocada en regenerar heridas su cuerpo se agotaba con facilidad y dormir era la única manera de equilibrar los chakras. Se desperezó y envolvió en una cobija antes de abandonar la cama, tenía hambre.

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que divisó fue a Iori sentado en la poltrona central revisando algo en la pantalla de su móvil. Sus cabellos dejaban escapar visos escarlata bajo las lámparas de tonos anaranjados. Se denotaba ansioso y agotado, vestido como si fuese a salir en cualquier momento. ¿Como puede pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir? Se preguntó Mai soñolienta y cruzó a la cocina por algo de tomar.

Iori dejó pasar un par de imágenes más. Las zonas fotografiadas por los ninjas de Saito eran en su mayoría templos aledaños no más allá de la siguiente prefectura. Todos tenían ciertas facetas que se le hacían similares, pero ninguno le daba la impresión de ser el mismo lugar de sus sueños. Medito un poco al respecto y el olor del té que Mai estaba preparando danzo hasta llegar a él, reviviendo aquel aroma del cedro en su sueño.

Un tipo de árbol, recordó, y al buscar qué clase de coníferas tenía la zona de Tokyo y sus prefecturas aledañas, un mensaje emergente salió con el nombre de Kyo. Lo observó un instante reticente antes de desplegar la ventana de chat y leerlo. Sonrió sintiendo una extraña calidez en el pecho.

— Se que estas ahi y puedes leerme. Odio que no respondas mis llamadas y luego envies esos mensajes. raros que tampoco respondes. Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme, pero solo un poco. Se que estas bien y ya que por fin tengo un momento sin acosadores encima. Quiero que sepas que... Pienso en ti. — Decía el mensaje de Kyo.

Iori había estado evitando comunicarse con Kyo, sabía bien lo que implicaba que el castaño estuviera asumiendo el protocolo de los Kusanagi. Mantener el contacto solo le haria mas dificil cada paso rumbo al liderazgo del clan y había una morbosa satisfacción en verlo empoderado como su enemigo. Apretó el móvil ubicando el puño bajo su mentón.

No hablarle se le hacía más difícil a Iori. Deseaba verlo, deseaba que Kyo abandonara todas sus responsabilidades, que renunciara a todo por él. Deseaba poseerlo en cualquier aspecto existente, arrancarlo de cualquier otro nexo que lo alejara de sí. Sonrió con malicia, Kyo no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que Iori podía sentir y su destructivo deseo de dragarlo al infierno consigo.

Desplegó la pantalla de chat y tipeo algunas palabras incapaz de contenerlas.

— Aveces deseo con furiosa aprehensión que salgas de mi cabeza Kusanagi. — Escribió dejando fluir aquel malsano sentimiento de posesividad. La respuesta demoró un poco en llegar.

— Tomaré eso como un "también te extraño". — Tipeo Kyo — Si te marcó. contestaras? — Se desplegó el mensaje.

— No. — Fue la respuesta corta de Iori.

Empuñó una vez mas el movil y presionó su frente con él. Kyo siempre lo incitaba con facilidad. Desordenaba sus intenciones con solo palabras o gestos simples. El celular vibró explayando el nombre de Kyo y Iori sonrió molesto dejando caer el móvil a un lado del asiento al levantarse. Se acomodó la chaqueta intentando entrar en calor sin éxito y salió al balcón tras tomar la guitarra. El encierro empezaba a hacerse exasperante.

Mai se sintió satisfecha y más despierta luego de comer algo. Preparó un café caliente para Iori en la manera que Terry le había enseñado. No había mucha ciencia en preparar aquella bebida amarga, pero tenía un olor espléndido. Se acercó con la taza entre las manos, notando los ventanales opacos por el frío. Se ciñó la cobija pequeña al pecho y discurrió con mucha delicadeza el ventanal.

El primer sonido fue una corriente helada que cruzó rebelde al interior. El consiguiente fue una serie de notas ahogadas. Una melodía de muy bajo volumen que alcanzaba a apreciarse.

Cerró el ventanal y observó a Iori un poco más allá, sentado en el borde de una maceta alta sin planta ubicada en la parte central del balcón. Bajo una moribunda iluminación exterior siendo aclarada por el blanco reflejo de la capa nevada, la guitarra daba reflejos azulados y aquella silueta oscura de cabellos rojizos y piel tan blanca como la nieve, se movía en un ademán mínimo con los ojos cerrados, desplegando desde sus manos notas preciosas y cambiantes. La melodía cruzó agresiva y contrastante con la agradable calma de su rostro y Mai se preguntó si Yagami siempre había tenido ese semblante tan tranquilo y hermoso.

Envolvió con sus manos la bebida para calentarse un poco y se acercó con lentitud apreciando aquella composición de sonido ahogado y los mínimos cambios pasionales en la expresión de Yagami. Sonrió y se recostó frente a él notando lo abstraído que estaba para no percibir su presencia. Allí se quedó silenciosa apartando un poco la nieve de esas horribles pero útiles pantuflas peludas. Observando como aquel despiadado asesino se tornaba en algo portador de una belleza extraña y una calma absoluta. La melodía se detuvo incompleta y Iori abrió los ojos con suavidad, mutando su expresión tranquila a un gesto hosco. Mai sonrió con dulzura.

— Te traje café. —dijo inocentemente. Iori la miró en silencio desapareciendo parte de ese encanto embrujante—. Es una canción hermosa. ¿En qué pensabas al tocarla? — Preguntó Mai deslizándose hasta estar de cuclillas bajo la cobija mientras bebía un sorbo del café que el pelirrojo no había aceptado. El silencio de Iori se hizo filoso dando una mirada pensativa al instrumento, su expresión agotada le daba un aire único de vulnerabilidad jamás visto por Mai.

— ¿Piensas en Kyo? — Aventuro Mai sin dudarlo dos veces siguiendo una corazonada inexplicable. Iori le devolvió una mirada soez y cansina.

— Eres una mujer muy entrometida Mai Shiranui. — Espetó molesto ante la condenada agudeza de aquella mujer. Levantó la guitarra y cruzó la nieve hasta discurrir el ventanal.

—...Y tu tienes un inesperado lado dulce. — Hablo Mai para sí misma sintiendo un estado de deja vú mientras observaba la silueta de Iori ingresar al apartamento. La imagen borrosa del pelirrojo, a causa del vidrio escarchado, descargó la pesada guitarra a un lado y se dejó caer en el sillón con la intención de descansar.

Mai se encogió estremecida por aquel frío impregnante y recostó el rostro sobre las rodillas. Querer a alguien de esa manera era siempre un acto doloroso, pensó dibujando en la nieve una pequeña A. Sabía muy poco de Andy en ese momento y aún no la había contactado. Aquello le dolía y sintió el enojo creciendo en su interior. Borro la letra e intentó levantarse pero no fue capaz, la pierna resintió la posición en la que estaba aunque el dolor ya no le molestaba. Recordó a Terry y su autoproclamación de enfermero estrella, deslizando aquellas manos grandes por su piel al cambiar las vendas. Sonrió ocultando el rostro en medio de la tela suave sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía liviana y culpable al mismo tiempo.

Aprovecharte de la amabilidad de Terry, mirar al hermano de Andy de esa manera. Eres despreciable Mai Shiranui, se reprendió por segunda vez a sí misma.

* * *

Iori fue impactado una vez más por la perforante sensación de agujas en su pecho y su cuerpo se desplomó en caída libre desde un cielo nocturno sin estrellas. El vértigo del vacío despertó sus sentidos dentro del sueño y percibió una alta extensión de bosque al pie de una montaña. El sitio le era conocido y a la vez no lograba recordarlo, era un lugar diferente a los anteriores y en la base de la montaña en una mediana cavidad cubierta por maleza vio la pálida figura sin rostro que representaba a Chizuru. El espectro silencioso señalaba el sitio socavado en la roca desde donde un hokora destrozado se erguía en la oscuridad. En medio de los escombros, empotrado en la herida del hokora, yacía algo parecido a un monolito de piedra negra con desgastadas inscripciones doradas.

La visión se esfumó con la fugacidad de la espuma en el oleaje de algún puerto y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el follaje del bosque que se tornaba acuático, sumergiéndose en un mar de oscuridad que reflejaba aquellas estrellas inexistentes en el cielo.

* * *

— ¡Beni! ¡Ayudame! — Gritó Mai mientras sosteniendo a Iori contra el sillón, intentaba ponerlo de costado. Su cuerpo se retorcía con lentitud buscando oxígeno y de la comisura de sus labios se deslizaban densos hilos de sangre—. Por favor Yagami despierta. — Insistió Mai asustada al verlo en ese estado.

— Mierda. — Maldijo Benimaru al acercarse y se arrodilló para sostener al pelirrojo. Empujó con brusquedad los hombros de Yagami para despertarlo y tras varios segundos Iori gruñó entreabriendo los ojos. Mai suspiro aliviada y Benimaru cayó sentado frente a ambos.

— Muy bien, creo que esto es suficiente para llamar a Kyo. — Espetó irritado el rubio, pero la mano torpe de Iori lo atenazó con fuerza evitando que se levantara.

— No lo hagas. —habló ronco, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado—. No hay necesidad, está bien ahora. —aseguró—. Kyo está cerca de la ceremonia de liderazgo, no podrá hacer mucho en este momento. — Puntualizó soltando la muñeca de Nikaido, dejando leves marcas rojizas por la fuerza desmedida. El rubio suspiro molesto y accedió con calma.

Iori se levantó con algo de dificultad limpiándose la sangre y tras una entrada corta al baño, salió con el rostro húmedo y más despierto. Tomo su celular, se ciño la chaqueta y pasó gran parte de la mañana en una poltrona apartada frente al ventanal extremo del apartamento sin deseos de comer ni ser molestado.

— ¿Crees que está bien no avisarle a Kyo? Se ve terriblemente agotado. ¿Y eso que sucedió es parte de lo que me dijiste?. Parece muy enfermo. — Indagó Mai preocupada, ella no había sido un testigo recurrente,salvo en algún torneo, de aquella influencia que aquejaba a Iori Yagami.

— Si, esa enfermedad está en su sangre y se llama Yagami. — Espetó Benimaru pensativo y luego sonrió a modo de disculpa ante Kaoru que asintió resignada.

— Los portadores del fuego Yagami siempre han sido acosados por la presencia de Orochi desde que nuestros antepasados pactaron con ese monstruo. Se supone que el único modo de romper aquel pacto maldito era asesinando al portador de la reliquia Kusanagi, pero hace unos años descubrimos registros ocultos por los Kusanagi, estos hablaban de la muerte de uno de sus anteriores líderes a manos de uno de los portadores del magatama y aun así la maldición se mantuvo. Mi clan supuso que no era tan simple y ahora, bueno...— la chica observó a Iori un instante con cierta dulzura y luego dio un respingo e inclinó la cabeza—. Siento haber hablado tan despreocupadamente del tema. Yo estoy en desacuerdo con este conflicto y se que muchos de los nuestros piensan igual.

— Esta bien linda, no te preocupes. Igual creo que es algo bastante improbable para ellos romper esa maldición ahora. — Puntualizó Mai sonriendo picaramente. Kaoru le regreso la sonrisa con complicidad.

— Hmm. Y si, No es necesario llamar a Kyo. Si tenemos todo bajo control, es mejor así. Si la ceremonia que oficia su papel en el clan esta proxima, informarle solo le hara dificil las cosas. — Intervino Benimaru deseando cambiar el tema. No quería saber qué pensaban las chicas respecto a la relación que tenía Kyo con Yagami.

— Es cierto. —agregó Kaoru—. Si el señor Kusanagi decide venir hasta aquí pasando por encima de su clan, solo generará más problemas para él, y en el peor de los casos para nosotros dos por ser Yagami.

— Entiendo. —dijo Mai levantándose de la silla—. No sabemos bien que le sucede, pero supongo que podemos manejar bien la situación sin Kyo. — Puntualizó estirándose. Se había quedado dormida en una de las poltronas al lado de Iori cuando vigilaba su descanso, el cual había considerado como algo positivo que pudiese dormir después de tantas horas despierto, pero ahora no estaba segura de ello.

— Si, lo tenemos bajo control...— Asintió Benimaru pensativo, nada seguro. Si Iori entraba en algún estado de frenesí, no sabía si pudiesen controlarlo sin correr graves riesgos. Miró el exterior deseando que Terry regresará antes del anochecer. Apesar de las excelentes capacidades de Mai, ella aún mantenía una lesión seria y Kaoru no poseía técnica alguna de combate, esto le hacía temer por lo vulnerables que podrían ser frente a una manifestación tan peligrosa como el disturbio de sangre.

* * *

Tras entregar más detalles relevantes al líder Supaida, consumir la última dosis que le quedaba para combatir el agotamiento, Iori tomó algo de café que Kaoru le llevó por recomendación de Mai y fumó varios cigarrillos, intentando ordenar las caóticas imágenes que le otorgaban sus sueños. El efecto del alcaloide parecía cruzar con volatilidad y la debilidad en su cuerpo era cada vez más arraigada. La seguridad de que algo le estaba afectando desde el ritual fallido se hizo contundente. Si Saito no conseguía información útil, tendría que regresar a ese maldito sueño hasta descubrir por fin qué era lo que esa criatura deseaba mostrarle.

En un transcurso de varias horas con sus tres acompañantes disimulando terriblemente la vigilancia, Iori se sumergió en cavilaciones referentes al sueño. Ya pasado un poco más del medio día, Saito estaba retornando información que Iori se dispuso a analizar.

Los sectores de búsqueda se habían reducido, pero continuaban siendo más de diez templos alrededor de dos prefecturas, incluido el templo Kagura donde habían sido atacados. La mayoría eran pequeños espacios perdidos en las coníferas y otros eran grandes templos, incluso algunos centralizados en la ciudad; con la justificación de que los detalles que Iori compartía con el espía, eran atemporales a su época.

Iori respiró hondo sintiendo nuevamente el leve mareo, se inclinó y presionó sus ojos, le dolía la cabeza y el agotamiento era incontrolable. Podía visualizar fragmentos de alucinaciones cruzar el amplio salón con muebles, podía percibir las formas que no pertenecían a la realidad juguetear entre sus vigilantes, podía escuchar aquella voz conocida llamarlo por su nombre con dulzura y muy ocasionalmente la advertencia de Chizuru.

Sonrió con amarga resolución, si continuaba así iba terminar sin diferenciar la realidad o peor aún, caería completamente debilitado por la influencia del espectro, entregandose en bandeja de plata a los Bihksu. Inclinó la cabeza hacia sus acompañantes que dialogaban sentados en el centro del salón bajo la clara luz de la tarde y pensó que ese debía ser el momento, no podia esperar mas.

Se irguió y acercó al centro de la sala de estar, todos lo miraron expectantes.

— Debo descansar. —dijo Iori dirigiéndose a Benimaru, este apretó la mandíbula sabiendo lo que eso podía significar—. En caso de que suceda algo...extraño, durante el sueño. Deja que pase —puntualizó Iori y el rubio frunció el ceño confuso—. Si se complica demasiado, despiertenme de cualquier manera, sea cual sea. Parece ser la única forma de que lo que pueda manifestarse se detenga.

— Manifestaciones...que significa eso. ¿Hay algo que no me han contado? — Preguntó Mai extrañada, pero Benimaru puso una mano sobre la suya para silenciar sus cuestiones.

— Solo es una posibilidad, Kyo lo mencionó de manera bastante superficial, pero creo que ni él estaba seguro de lo que era. —suspiró Benimaru—. Despertarte sea como sea, es un buen plan. Que podría salir mal contigo Yagami. — Accedió con sonrisa cínica, maldiciendo a Terry por no estar presente y se levantó del sillón para darle espacio.

Iori se acomodó bajo la observación dubitativa de sus vigilantes, cada fibra de su ser se estremeció al sentir la lejana corriente de aire inexistente. El sol golpeaba su rostro con delicadeza, con un tacto frío y sedoso, casi podía oler la tarde discurrir en su piel. Sinestesia pensó, la droga potenciaba las alucinaciones que le generaba aquel vínculo.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose presa automática de un agotamiento extremo, los sonidos de la conversación de sus acompañantes se hicieron superfluos y algo dentro de su cabeza dragaba su consciencia a otro plano. Se dejó atrapar por las fauces de aquel sueño perdido guiado por un pequeño ser sin rostro y dos abismos a modo de ojos. Su sangre se resistía dolorosamente a la conexión, pero Iori presionó todo de sí para caer bajo la influencia completa.

* * *

Inicialmente ver a Iori con el rostro tranquilo y la respiración suave no parecía nada más allá que una simple siesta, a ojos de Mai. A pesar de que Benimaru intentara alertar de que podría volverse algo peligroso y que lo mejor era amarrarlo, ella no lograba percibir amenaza alguna en aquel hombre dormido bajo la luz helada de la tarde. Se recostó en el sillón contiguo y miró a Kaoru.

— Decias que los Yagami tienen una maldición inquebrantable. ¿Y en tantos años no han sabido cómo romperla? — Preguntó Mai con escepticismo. Kaoru pensó un instante antes de responder.

— Como te dije, pocos de los nuestros logran controlar el fuego Yagami. Es un poder muy grande y no cualquiera tiene la capacidad de cargar con ello por lo destructivo que es para el cuerpo de su controlador. Algunos no lo desean a pesar de que el destino los ponga en sus manos y se niegan a entrenar o usarlo. Esas personas de nuestra familia suelen tener vidas más longevas y tranquilas a pesar de que su expectativa de vida sigue siendo más corta que la de los demás. Se de algunos que viven apartados u otros que abandonaron el entrenamiento, todos ellos expulsados del núcleo central de la familia por los anteriores líderes. —sonrió avergonzada—. Aun así hay varios de los nuestros que desean la paz y consideran absurda una pelea de siglos con el clan Kusanagi. Fue justo uno de esos representantes del clan quien que investigó en busca de otra posibilidad para deshacer la maldición en nuestra sangre. — Kaoru hizo una pausa pensativa. Benimaru y Mai la observaron intrigados.

— ¿Y descubrió algo, alguna manera? — Preguntó Mai impaciente.

— No exactamente. Cuando descubrieron la información que ocultaban los enemigos, él se dio cuenta que nuestro antepasado si asesinó a un portador de la espada Kusanagi cumpliendo el pacto de Orochi, pero aun asi no se rompió la maldición. —miró a Iori pensativa—. Supusieron que la manera de romper el pacto era diferente, que la respuesta no estaba en destruir, como Orochi ordenaba. El líder Yagami había ocultado aquel asesinato en conjunto con los Kusanagi, ya que no deseaba que el clan considerara detener el conflicto para buscar un modo de romper el pacto con Orochi. Ambos clanes eliminaron a cualquier testigo para que esto no se diera a conocer y solo los monjes Kusanagi hicieron un registro del suceso en archivos ocultos hasta para su propio clan. —desvió la vista incomoda—. El cómo los Kusanagi engañaron a los suyos es algo escabroso. Llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de su líder simulando que estaba herido. Mantuvieron bajo vigilancia el cadáver haciéndoles creer que había enfermado para finalmente anunciar su muerte por enfermedad y no por combate. Nadie salvo unos pocos supieron que había caído a manos del clan enemigo.

— ¿Y como te enteraste de todo eso? — Preguntó Mai sorprendida. Kaoru río por lo bajo.

— Cuando era pequeña, mi padre era la mejor opción para reemplazar a la mano derecha del clan. Una chiquilla sin importancia como yo no era vigilada, pero tenía el derecho suficiente para recorrer la casa con libertad. Logre espiar algunas de sus reuniones y husmee en sus archivos cuando los llevaba a casa. Creo que en el momento en que mi padre se enteró de mis entrometidas acciones, fue que tomó la decisión de educarme para ser la esposa del futuro líder Yagami. — Puntualizó con una risita resignada. Benimaru desvió la mirada molesto.

— Entonces los Kusanagi ocultaron la deshonrosa muerte de su líder y los Yagami alejaron la posibilidad de buscar una cura a su maldición. — Interrumpió Benimaru.

— Sí, supusieron que a pesar de su enorme precio, la energía Yagami era muy poderosa, por ende algunos de los nuestros no quisieron renunciar a su poder y manipularon todo para evitar una búsqueda alterna a una cura no deseada. —aseguró Kaoru con tristeza—. Tantos Yagami y Kusanagi muertos por el orgullo de unos y el deseo de poder de los otros. — Suspiró con desazón pensando en Aki. Benimaru deslizó la mano hasta posarla sobre el hombro de la chica, esta le sonrió con dulzura y evadió la tristeza incipiente.

— Vaya destino aciago. Así que nuestro Yagami tiene una vida muy corta. —habló Mai por lo bajo acercándose a Iori y discurriendo su cabello con delicadeza sin que este reaccionara en absoluto. Parecía no respirar y su palidez había crecido, como si fuese posible—. Emm chicos, algo no está bien. — Agregó buscando el pulso del pelirrojo. Ambos se acercaron alarmados.

Mai logró captar una pulsación rezagada, casi imperceptible.

— ¿Es esta la parte que debes dejar pasar? —preguntó Mai intranquila a Benimaru—. Tal vez deberíamos considerar llamar a Kyo. — Aseveró. Benimaru observó a Iori y luego a Kaoru y negó con la cabeza.

— No, esperemos un poco más. Si entra en la fase de "empeorar" le contactaremos. — Habló intentando sonar seguro y confiable. Si por alguna razón aparecían Kusanagi en el lugar, solo multiplicarian las posibilidades de disturbio en Yagami, eso sin contar lo poco que le gustaba la idea de atraerlos hacia Kaoru.

Los tres observaron enervados como Iori parecía entrar en un estado cataléptico.

* * *

Iori cayó al vacío por horas, días, años. Una eternidad parecía un segundo y un instante se extiendia inacabable en la oscuridad. Percibió todo ruido en su cabeza, imagenes, recuerdos, tristezas, euforias, ira, desesperación, amor. No escuchaba nada, no veía nada, no sentía nada y a la vez todo llegaba como oleadas abrumadoras que al partir arrancaban una parte de su alma. Debilitar el espíritu parecía ser la única manera en la que aquel ser lograba comunicarse.

Odió profundamente aquella criatura pero deseo escucharla y le permitió ingresar aún más en su interior.

Aquel olor balsámico del cedro húmedo se filtró en sus sentidos y desdibujó su entorno

recreando una vez más aquel sitio conocido. El bosque.

Iori sintió el rocío helado de la hierba contra su piel desnuda y se levantó. Caminó dos pasos en busca del lindero a la montaña y el bosque a su alrededor avanzó a sus costados, desplazándose como si cada uno de sus pasos fueran extensos metros recorridos.

Entre los troncos altos de madera oscura se entornaban ventanales a escenarios diferentes donde gente muy antigua se reunía, luchaba, rezaba. Imágenes de pasados olvidados donde antiquísimas reliquias eran entregadas como ofrenda en templos de kamis anónimos. Donde algunas formas que reconoció como servidores del espejo Yata, clamaban por algo que emergia de la oscuridad. De aquella escena medianamente familiar emergió el espectro pálido y sin rostro, el cual con la voz de Chizuru le pidió seguir su camino.

Cuando Iori llegó al linde de la montaña sintió que en siglos de recorrido había avanzado muy poco, y frente a él un enorme templo se alzaba. El sitio que parecía sostener la montaña sobre sus muros se deterioró repentinamente en un tipo de conflicto caótico y acelerado, quedando solo en cenizas y despojos humanos e inhumanos. Los despojos humanos parecían arrastrarse como gusanos al centro de las ruinas y con los restos de sus huesos se formaba un Hokora mediano estando en el centro de este el símbolo del clan Yata.

— Cometimos un pecado imperdonable. —sonó la voz suave de Chizuru—. Usar el poder que los dioses nos otorgaron para cegar la fé y voluntad de otras personas. Ruego a sus muertos que puedan perdonarnos por ello. —giró hacia el pelirrojo extendiendo sus manos que se desintegraban como pequeñas motas de luz—. Detenlos Iori, no permitan que revivan aquella atrocidad. Libéranos. — Puntualizó con un eco interrumpido mientras su forma desfragmentada era absorbida por el hokora que se desmoronaba por partes, revelando un pequeño monolito negro de inscripciones doradas.

Las garras de la conexión cayeron rapaces sobre Iori perforando su pecho de lado a lado. Todo su entorno tembló quebrándose por pedazos, revelando tras ellos la absoluta oscuridad y las voces tántricas de los Bihksus.

— ¡Libéranos!...liberate….¡Libéranos! ¡Libéranos!...liberate Iori, sal de aquí. — Se escuchaban las voces del monolito fragmentado gritando al unísono aturdidoras, mientras la voz suave de Chizuru le pedía partir.

Lo habían encontrado, nunca habían dejado de rastrearlo. El espectro se había negado, pero su voluntad estaba siendo doblegada al igual que la suya. El dolor lacerante abrió su corazón, destajando gran parte de él y Iori ahogado por el dolor gritó cayendo de rodillas. El disturbio, su sangre, parecía un animal enjaulado aullando en algún lugar lejano. No lograba acceder a ella, no lograba sentir el modo de romper la conexión.

* * *

— Por favor, por favor. — Susurró Kaoru aterrada. Iori yacía bajo Mai y Benimaru, retorciéndose. El sillón estaba dañado y ambos intentaban controlar aquel ataque en el que la sangre emanaba desaforada por su boca y oídos. El celular repicaba al otro lado de la línea hasta irse al sistema de voz. Kyo no respondía la llamada.

— ¡Maldito Yagami, despierta! — Gritaba Benimaru evitando que Iori rasgara su pecho y cuello al intentar respirar. Sus venas estaban hinchadas, oscuras y la sangre emanaba a borbotones, sus ojos sin pupila observaban el techo con desesperación y la fuerza descomunal les hacía casi imposible tan solo el hecho de tenerlo contra el sillón.

En un movimiento violento Iori propinó un rodillazo en la pierna herida de Mai y esta se encogió en un gemido cortado intentando no soltarlo, pero al amainar la fuerza de ella la de este superó con creces la presión y lanzando un garrazo al aire cortó parte de su camisa.

Benimaru en un movimiento rápido empujo a Mai atrás y contrarrestó la segunda agresión de fuerza descomunal que iba dirigida a ella. Giró con el impulso de su cuerpo en una llave inmovilizante evitando que Iori lograra pararse, pero el dolor no era algo pareciera tener relevancia en el cuerpo de Yagami y llevando el brazo casi hasta la ruptura lo liberó con violencia y asestó a Benimaru un golpe a un costado desestabilizando su centro de gravedad y haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Cuando la mano ensangrentada de Iori bajaba a darle el golpe de gracia, Mai se irguió en un movimiento preciso, doloroso y desvió el ataque a la izquierda mientras Benimaru reaccionaba tomando el otro brazo y entre los dos hicieron una llave paralizante.

Iori gruñó de rodillas escupiendo una enorme cantidad de sangre sobre el suelo y dejo de forcejear. Su cuerpo convulsionó un instante y Mai gritó a Kaoru.

— ¡Si Kyo no contesta, llama a la doc demonios, necesitamos saber cómo despertarlo!

Kaoru estaba paralizada mirando el ventanal, toda la luz del atardecer había sido menguada como si los vidrios de repente fueran polarizados. La iluminación interna agonizaba haciéndolos entrar en una terrible penumbra. El grito la hizo espabilar y buscó el contacto de la medica.

— Que demonios es esto...— Preguntó Mai manteniendo la llave, mientras el cuerpo rígido de Iori yacía con la cabeza gacha, sin resistirse. Del tapete bajo el pelirrojo unas raíces de oscuridad se extendían y la luz del sitio menguaba como si la noche invadiera el interior. Benimaru maldijo por lo bajo y apartó a Mai. Sus manos chispearon y chocaron con la espalda de Iori.

— ¡Despierta Yagami! — Grito propinando una fuerte descarga.

— ¡Por favor necesitamos tu ayuda!. — Habló Kaoru con desesperación cuando la llamada fue contestada.

— Por kamisama niña que te pasa. ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó la médica alarmada.

— Hay alguien que está dormido, bueno no dormido. Está en trance, convulsionando y sangra, no reacciona, necesitamos despertarlo urgentemente. — Respondió Kaoru Acelerando sus palabras sin control.

—¿Que dem. Cálmate dime bien que le pasa. — Indago la mujer confundida desde el otro lado de la línea. La descarga estalló con fuerza y la onda se extendió dañando parcialmente la señal del celular.

— ¡¿Como demonios despertamos a alguien que se está muriendo?! — Grito Kaoru impaciente mientras su voz cruzaba entrecortada.

— ¡In...adrenalina! Pero...er cuidado...podrían mat… ¿Que est...— Kaoru soltó el celular y corrió al baño en medio de la oscuridad que crecía a velocidades alarmantes. Sabía bien qué era eso, lo había presenciado cuando los Bihksu hacían sus rituales.

En su avance logro vislumbrar con terror como Mai era despedida varios metros hasta chocar contra la poltrona del fondo y como Benimaru era derribado contra uno de los sillones de la sala, hasta rodar por el piso. No podía hacer nada, salvo conseguir la adrenalina del botiquín y confiar en que funcionara.

Iori se irguió convulso mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros a totalidad y la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo. Las ventanas estaban abyectas en negrura y la penumbra dificultaba la visibilidad. Un aire enrarecido giraba en torno a todos con una densidad asfixiante.

Benimaru se levantó rápido vislumbrando la silueta de Iori al frente y la de Mai reponiendose al fondo de salón. No percibió a Kaoru y gritó su nombre asustado. El sonido se esparció con un tono ahogado en aquel sudario de oscuridad pero logró captar la voz aguda de la chica en alguna parte de aquella negrura.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Mai corriendo hacia el rubio e interceptando con un golpe de costado a un espectro amorfo que desplegaba una hoja de luz en dirección a Nikaido. El espectro levemente diferenciable en la penumbra se desvaneció como humo y tanto Benimaru como Mai quedaron espalda contra espalda buscando al agresor.

El rubio captó la respiración trabajosa de la mujer y noto la sangre casi negra deslizándose en surcos delgados por su pierna.

— Maldición Mai. — Espetó atravesando parte de su cuerpo a modo de protección.

— No importa, estoy bien. — Aseveró ella.

— Esos malditos monjes sin rostro están aquí. Ve por Kaoru yo me encargo de contenerlos. — Ordenó Benimaru.

— A duras penas lograste esquivar ese ataque. — Dijo Mai.

— Kaoru no podra hacer nada si alguno de ellos se acerca. Ve por ella. — Ordenó desesperado. Mai maldijo accediendo y se internó en la oscuridad gritando el nombre de Kaoru.

— ¡Has superado con creces la maldita mierda que te rodea Yagami! —gritó en voz alta atento a cualquier movimiento lateral y avanzó hacia Iori—. ¡Cuando piensas despertar maldito infeliz! — Agregó iracundo haciendo chispear sus manos y elevando su cabello.

Los vio venir claramente, la provocación había funcionado. Dos espectros de silueta humanoide y rostro oculto se abalanzaron uno tras otro sobre él. Benimaru giró a un costado la espalda dejando que la hoja del primer atacante pasará muy cerca y al entrar en contacto con el brazo del espectro, lo atenazó usandolo para bloquear el segundo atacante. Cuando las hojas chocaron desperdigado esquirlas de luz y su cuerpo hizo contacto con ambos espectros que buscaban inmovilizarlo, enalteció su energía de impacto generando una onda cargada de electricidad que envolvió ambas sombras en una luz iridiscente. Los cuerpos temblaron convulsos hasta deshacerse en una baba humeante en las manos del rubio.

Benimaru se sacudió las manos asqueado y confuso, gruño apretandose el costado, uno de ellos había logrado hacer un corte antes de la descarga. La voz de Mai se elevó inteligible y el rubio captó una conflagración fugaz en dirección al lavado. La iluminación momentánea le permitió ver a Kaoru arrodillada y temblando mientras raíces de oscuridad se adherían a su cuerpo y justo a un metro tras ella una hoja de luz se perdía en la oscuridad dirigida a la silueta de Mai.

Benimaru gritó llamandolas y corrió saltando sobre el sillón para percibir como otro fogonazo corto envolvía al espectro, las llamas morían sin hacerle mucho daño y Mai arremetía en su contra.

— Kaoru. — Llamó Beimaru a la chica arrancando las raíces breosas que envolvían su torso hasta el cuello, asfixiandola.

— No. —se resistió ella empuñando el alto la jeringa—. Adrenalina. Ve rapido. — Puntualizó la joven con la voz entrecortada mientras las raíces reptaban a su rostro y ella presionaba la adrenalina contra la mano del rubio. Benimaru las miró un instante confuso, desesperado. No podía hacer nada si se quedaba resistiendo aquel poder maldito que los rodeaba, Kaoru lo sabía, su única esperanza era romper lo que sea que emanaba de Yagami. Maldijo corriendo en dirección al pelirrojo.

Maldito hijo de puta, se repitió sabiendo que no era su culpa, pero la rabia de dejar atrás bajo riesgo a ambas chicas lo enervó.

— ¡Yagaaamiiii! — Gritó iracundo saltando sobre el sillón caído en dirección a Iori y apreció como un Bihksu de rostro cubierto por una tela volátil y una runa brillante a modo de ojo en la ubicación del rostro, sostenía a Iori de la cabeza mientras este arrodillado parecía a punto de colapsar.

La criatura mitad física mitad espectral giró aquella marca brillante en dirección a Benimaru y mientras su cuerpo avanzaba en cámara lenta apreció como retazos de oscuridad se elevaban del piso con la forma cilíndrica de agujas largas, las cuatro impactaron en su cuerpo directamente a una velocidad inapreciable. Una perforó su rostro, cegando su ojo derecho y las otras tres se elevaron hasta traspasar la parte alta del pecho y los pulmones en un dolor perforante e intenso.

Benimaru trastabilló sintiendo una copiosa cantidad de sangre emanar de su boca. No podía ver salvo aquella silueta desmadejada de Iori. No podía fallar, si lo hacía todos morirían, tenía esa terrible certeza perforandole el alma.

Dio un par de pasos torpes y cortos hacia la figura de Yagami y tras electrificar su cuerpo, rechazó las formas negras y metálicas que lo perforaban. Gritó iracundo y perdió el equilibrio sobre Iori clavando la adrenalina con violencia y descuido sobre su cuello.

El cuerpo de Benimaru se derrumbó hasta el piso entre las vetas negras y sintió su vida cegada por la oscuridad.

* * *

Iori se vio a sí mismo inmovilizado, anclado a la tierra, con el cuerpo atravesado por lanzas de onix, su alma estaba atrapada y aquel dolor lacerante que embotaba sus sentidos amenazaba con llevarlo a la locura. Ya no sentía la necesidad de respirar y apreció como algo diseccionaba su interior con la mirada detallada de un entomólogo a un insecto invaluable.

Eres un maldito inútil Nikaido, pensó soportando lo insoportable. Dejaste que me alejaran de Kyo, sonrió con tristeza. La rabia le había sido arrebatada, enjaulada y apartada. El detonante del disturbio y su única defensa contra sus cazadores.

Aún así sentía una extraña paz solo perturbada por el dolor lacerante ¿Se lamentaría Kyo por su muerte? Pensó sonriente deseando que fuera rápido, que acabaran con aquel sufrimiento.

"Yagaamiii" Escuchó una voz débil y pensó en Kyo. Pero aquella voz no le pertenecía a él.

El dolor menguó de golpe, las lanzas se desfragmentaron y Iori sintió todo su ser sacudido por un odio insondable. Las voces de Orochi rugieron atronadoras y él fue consciente de su ira. Tomó las riendas de la bestia.

* * *

El espectro retorno a Iori y su mano fue retenida con una presa aplastante. El hueso crujió y se desprendió de la oscuridad, los ojos carmesí del Yagami emitían un aura apabullante y su energía emanaba desbocada pero bajo control. A su alrededor los monjes sin rostro aún ocultos en las sombras empezaron a combustionar uno a uno y el Bihksu abandonó la misión malherido.

Los espectros ardieron en tonos violeta mientras las vetas de oscuridad se desvanecía hasta no quedar nada salvo las oscuras manchas de sangre repartidas por el apartamento. Vio a Benimaru a sus pies con una creciente hemorragia incipiente en su costado, pero al intentar tocarlo todo su cuerpo palpito al unísono deseando matarlo. El conocido sabor del disturbio le inundo la boca, sentía el dolor lejano como si fuese ajeno y poco, comparado con aquella conexión. Trastabilló viendo su vista nublada por la debilidad, por la bestia que rasgaba su interior por salir. Caminó con torpeza y tropezones hasta la salida visualizando con frustración como Kaoru y Mai yacían inconscientes en el piso. Estaban vivas y eso le tranquilizaba, pero a la vez deseaba verlas muertas y la pulsión por tocarlas se hizo intensa.

No. Se resistió apretando el pecho con fuerza. Debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, se encargaría de soportar el disturbio y sus propias heridas, solo, como debía estarlo siempre, como Kyo no lograba entender que era su destino. Solo, donde no pudiese lastimar a nadie más.

* * *

Terry entró al ascensor y bostezo algo cansado. El olor de la comida caliente que llevaba en el paquete, emanaba su aroma en el interior de manera torturadora. Compartirian todos juntos algo delicioso, pensó y cruzó el dintel del ascensor sin notar la mancha de sangre a sus pies.

Al extender las llaves del apartamento notó la puerta abierta y al acercarse percibió la marca de unos dedos sanguinolentos en su superficie. Dejó caer la bolsa de la mano e ingresó presuroso. El sitio estaba parcialmente desordenado, los sillones estaban volteados y dañados, habían algunas quemaduras en muros y partes del suelo y al adentrarse vió los cuerpos de Mai y Kaoru, inconscientes.

La joven Yagami no parecía herida cuando se acercó, pero Mai tenía algunos cortes sangrantes en los brazos y una mancha densa en la pierna, donde las vendas flojas caían dejando emanar hilillos de sangre. Terry se arrodilló levantando su cuerpo y susurrando su nombre. La mujer no respondió pero respiraba con regularidad. Levantó el sillón desmadejado de una patada para ubicarla allí y revisar a Kaoru cuando vio el cuerpo de Benimaru boca abajo sobre la alfombra y bajo él había una enorme mancha rojiza.

No, no. Maldijo para sus adentros depositando a Mai en el sillón. Giró el cuerpo de Benimaru y presionó la herida sangrante en su abdomen. Habían manchas sobre toda la tapicería del sillón y en diferentes partes de la alfombra, incluso cerca al balcón. Buscó su celular y desplegó la pantalla de llamada marcando el número de la amiga médica de Nikaido. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Y donde estaba Yagami? Se maldijo una vez más a sí mismo por no haber estado allí.

* * *

Kyo se dejó caer en la cama. El día había sido muy largo y estaban en la víspera de la ceremonia. La noche aún era joven y ya había cumplido con todas las demandas de su madre. También había logrado un decente estado en su caligrafía y de alguna manera conocía todos los nombres de las viejas y nuevas cabezas del clan. Habían rotado por su cuerpos un sin fin de prendas ceremoniales y de uso diario como líder del clan. Se sentía hastiado de todo el protocolo y todos los Kusanagi.

Giró el rostro contra la almohada, deseaba escuchar a Iori, deseaba verlo. Pronto sería la ceremonia, tal vez debía aprovechar aquellos momentos previos para visitar a todos, ya sacaria alguna excusa o simplemente intentaria escabullirse. Palpo el bolsillo del pantalón en busca de su móvil pero no lo hayo. Maldijo levantándose de repente y lo busco urgido en toda la habitación, no lo encontró. Luego pensó en las horas de prueba y costura con aquellas mujeres y su madre. No recordaba haberlo sacado de su chaqueta.

Tiró la prenda sobre la cama y salió de la habitación rumbo al salón temporal de telas. Al percatarse de que todo estaba en orden, preguntó a los sirvientes por el dispositivo, pero ninguno pudo darle razón hasta que una joven algo nerviosa le dijo que ella había visto a la señora Shizuka tomarlo de su chaqueta. Al parecer le había entrado una llamada.

Kyo agradeció sintiendo la tensión reptar. El no estaba acostumbrado a usar el móvil con regularidad ni tampoco se apartaba del dispositivo, negando cualquier acceso de otros a su contenido. Había sido un descuido dejar la chaqueta lejos de sí y aunque solía borrar cualquier registro de sus conversaciones, había guardado las palabras de Iori para releerlas como tonta autosatisfacción. Maldijo aquella estupidez y pensó en las implicaciones de la llamada que no contestó.

Llegó a la habitación de su madre, discurrió las puertas con brusquedad y sin miramientos, sin lograr evitar la molestia incipiente.

Shizuka yacía sentada en ropas tradicionales de cama a un costado de la habitación.

— Te estaba esperando Kyo. — Habló con tranquilidad la mujer. Frente a ella, en una pequeña mesa de madera, yacía su móvil.

Kyo se acercó con lentitud y lo tomó de la mesa sin revisarlo. Observó a su madre con una expresión enojada.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó con toque altanero el castaño.

— Porque me preocupas Kyo. —lo miró su madre y en sus ojos recaia un peso agotador—. Me preocupas mucho. ¿Por qué lo ocultas? ¿Por qué nos mientes? — Preguntó con la autoridad generada por años de experiencia. Kyo contuvo la presión en su estómago, la rabia creciente.

— He hecho todo lo que me han pedido y he respondido a cada una de sus demandas como esperabas madre. Y eso no va a cambiar cuando asuma mi liderazgo. No se que te preocupa, puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que se hacer las cosas a mi manera. — Habló Kyo empuñando el móvil. Sintiendo aquella conocida pulsación de miedo ante la llamada anónima mencionada por la sirvienta.

— Su muerte es una de las mayores exigencias del clan, Kyo. ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Asesinarlo? ¿Esperar a que alguno de los nuestros lo haga eventualmente? —

— No. —corto Kyo con voz contenida y la frustración comenzando a desbordarse—. No permitiré que nadie se le acerque. — Puntualizo con resentimiento. Shizuka asintió con una sonrisa triste.

— Entonces qué harás Kyo. ¿Atacaras o asesinaras a los tuyos por protegerlo? ¿Serás aquel que traicione a su propia familia por el enemigo? — Preguntó con una templanza filosa y Kyo agacho la cabeza enojado, sin poder responder esa pregunta. Eran exactamente las mismas preguntas sin respuesta que se había estado haciendo desde que entendió sus sentimientos por Iori.

— Él no es mi enemigo, ni lo será nunca de ahora en adelante. — Reitero el castaño levantando la vista y confrontando la aguda mirada de Shizuka.

Ella apreció como aquellas palabras habían herido profundamente a su hijo. Ella sabía que él nunca traicionaría su familia, pero su apego a Iori Yagami era algo peor de lo que habría imaginado. Si lo presionaba demasiado podría terminar renunciando a todo por el bienestar de aquel hombre. Suspiró con tristeza.

— Confío en que serás un buen representante para todos y cumpliras con tus deberes de líder, esposo y padre cuando llegue el momento. —habló Shizuka con templanza e hizo una pausa donde observó a Kyo con ese amor maternal que podía perdonarlo todo—. Recuerda que puedes ver en mi a un incondicional aliado Kyo. Nadie se enterara de esto... —

— Siempre y cuando cumpla con mi rol completo ¿eh? —interrumpió Kyo altanero—. Entiendo.

Shizuka le sonrió con tristeza y asintió. Kyo abandonó la habitación sin mediar mas palabras. La mujer cerró los ojos cansados. La llamada entrante que ella había reconocido al tomar el celular había sido de Benimaru. A pesar de husmear solo un instante en el móvil de su hijo, ese instante en el que leyó aquellas palabras de Iori Yagami le fue suficiente para no desear ver mas. No quiso alterar ni borrar ningún registro ya que necesitaba que Kyo confiara en ella. Tal vez así podría acceder más fácil a aquel bastardo que estaba robando a su hijo.

"¿Qué habrías hecho tú querido?" preguntó pensativa al aire sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

Kyo revisó frenéticamente la lista de llamadas y allí estaban los tres registros inalterados tan solo unas horas atrás durante la tarde. Activó el número regresando la llamada a Benimaru, asegurándose a sí mismo que todo debía estar bajo control o habrían intentado contactarlo nuevamente. El buzón de voz entró de manera automática y Kyo se detuvo en medio del corredor apretando los puños.

Marco a Iori al instante y recibió exactamente la misma respuesta. Maldijo dejando la preocupación fluctuar libre y cuando se disponía a desplegar el contacto de Mai, la llamada entrante de Terry emergió. Kyo entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y contestó.

La voz de Terry se le hizo pesada, nefasta. Su confusión, su temor y su rabia se contagiaron en Kyo con una facilidad inocua. Todos estaban bien, con heridas superficiales y no muy graves, ya habían sido atendidos. Pero las palabras que más habían perforado en su pecho fueron:

"Iori ha desaparecido."


	38. Presagio

Kyo descargó la mano como si el móvil pesara repentinamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Donde? Se preguntó con la creciente sensación penetrante de la angustia. Iori lo había prometido…que le hizo cambiar de opinión. ¿Estaba bien?

Empuñó el móvil con fuerza hasta que una larga grieta cruzo la pantalla. Le importaba una mierda sus razones. No tenía derecho alguno a desaparecer así. Registraría hasta el mismo infierno de ser necesario, pero lo encontraría.

Respiro pesadamente equilibrando aquel mar de incertidumbre que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Temer por la vida de Iori era algo a lo que pensó, llegaría a acostumbrarse, pero entendió que era algo imposible, insondable. No estaba bien y no podría ocultarlo de los Kusanagi, debía salir de allí esa misma noche. La cercanía de la ceremonia perdía todo sentido e importancia en ese instante.

Vistió su chaqueta y guantes, mojó su cabello sintiendo la helada sensación del agua espabilar el aturdimiento. Debía pensar como Iori, tenía que analizar que posibles lugares habría elegido para ocultarse o alejar el disturbio de otros.

"Completamente solo a merced de esos monjes" Se fugó aquel pensamiento terrible y Kyo empuño las manos sintiendo el fuego reverberar en su interior hasta generarle una leve punzada de dolor.

Cálmate y vamos por el principio, se dijo respirando profundo y abandonando la habitación. Al cruzar el corredor vacío visualizó a los guardias del exterior, no tenía idea que excusa podría sacar y no le importaba pensar en alguna, su mente solo divagaba en los posibles lugares que pudo haber visitado Iori.

Cruzó de largo y accedió al espacio donde yacía su moto, los hombres lo observaron extrañados, alertas. Kyo encendió la motocicleta y la acercó a baja velocidad hasta el portón de la mansión.

— Abran. — Fue su orden puntual. Un agente de la zona hizo una señal de espera al encargado y se acercó a Kyo.

— Señor Kusanagi, buenas noches. ¿A dónde se dirige? — Preguntó con calma dominante.

— Creo que fui claro al ordenar que abrieran la puerta. — Espetó Kyo con rabia contenida. Si no la abrían pronto, quemaría toda la fachada para acentuar su exigencia. El hombre lo observó entre sorprendido y preocupado.

— Señor, me temo que no podemos dejarlo partir así, debe disponer usted de la seguridad pertinente. — Aseveró con poca convicción el agente.

— Que abran la maldita puerta si no quieren que la haga arder. — Gruñó iracundo al encargado que, amedrentado se acercó al panel que activaba el mecanismo de seguridad—. No me sigan y es una maldita orden, no necesito a nadie en este momento. — Amenazó al agente interceptor. En sus ojos brillaba una rabia álgida, condenada. Su palabra era ley y si se atrevían a contrariarlo por voluntad propia, aprenderían de la peor manera a respetar una orden. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo elevó la temperatura exterior que lo rodeaba al punto de deformar su imagen en una ola tenue. El hombre retrocedió intimidado y observó como la motocicleta aceleraba de repente y se perdía en la oscuridad de las calles.

El agente se apresuró de regreso a la mansión. La señora Shizuka le había advertido algo asi podría suceder eventualmente y que cuando llegara el momento, debía avisarle de inmediato.

* * *

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y esta rebotó en un golpe seco contra el muro contiguo. El apartamento estaba apagado, solo. Los daños que había generado Iori en todas las ventanas estaban organizados y el sitio había regresado casi a su forma original.

Ya estaba avanzada la noche y seguía sin obtener señal alguna de Iori. Su primera parada había sido ir donde los demás, enterarse con detalles de que había sucedido y si algo se les había pasado por alto, ver como estaban.

Mai y Benimaru continuaban inconscientes por los medicamentos aplicados por la médica antes de dejarlos al cuidado de Terry. Kaoru había sido la única que pudo explicar a ambos hombres una versión bastante confusa acerca de lo sucedido. Nadie sabía que dirección pudo haber tomado Iori y Kyo no tenía paciencia alguna para aguardar el despertar de sus dos amigos. Había dejado claro que le llamaran cuanto antes.

También se había negado a ser ayudado por Terry en la búsqueda. Solo necesitaba cubriera la seguridad de todos mientras él encontraba a Iori. La zona que rodeaba el edificio donde había sucedido la crisis era de perfil residencial, por ende, fue imposible a esas altas horas dar con alguien que hubiese visto algún extraño manchado de sangre cruzado por los alrededores.

Kyo se recostó en el espaldar de la poltrona cuadrada, Kaoru le había advertido de las sospechas de Benimaru acerca de posibles alucinaciones en Iori. También le había dicho que el pelirrojo se denotaba cada vez más agotado y que había sido el quien decidió descansar advirtiéndoles de aquellas manifestaciones de los espectros.

Kyo sabía bien lo que era padecer aquella conexión. Vincularse a un dolor insondable, tener retazos confusos en la memoria y ser dragado por un miedo ajeno. Recordar a su padre viviendo aquel ritual le trajo una tristeza no tan lejana, pero pensar en Iori accediendo voluntariamente lo enardecía. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó irritado.

Se impacientó y golpeo el borde de la poltrona sintiendo como la madera bajo el abollonado emitía un sonido ahogado de ruptura. Había perdido mucho tiempo al salir de la casona Kusanagi evadiendo cualquier rastreo de los ninjas del clan, y si continuaba dando vueltas sin rumbo podrían encontrarlo tarde o temprano. Planifico una ruta de lugares, por más improbables que fuesen y salió del apartamento rumbo a la propiedad de Iori. Aquel apartamento que había estado sitiado por la policía hacía poco probable que él buscara refugio allí, pero dadas las nulas opciones que tenía no podía descartarlo.

* * *

El corredor silencioso y vacío lo recibió al salir del ascensor. Caminó cauteloso hasta llegar a la entrada y vio la franja de seguridad de la policía bloqueando la puerta. Quemó un par de líneas delgadas que le impedían el paso y al intentar forzar la puerta esta se abrió con solo tocarla. La chapa estaba dañada y la cinta de seguridad que la sostenía al marco estaba rota.

Kyo se agacho evadiendo la única linea limitante y entró. Si los Yagami estaban con el gobierno, era posible que la misma policía hubiese registrado el lugar buscando indicios de su paradero. Que estuviera rota la seguridad de la chapa, pero bloqueada la fachada, solo le hizo pensar que algún agente gubernamental pudo haber ingresado en otro momento para cerciorarse.

Dio una mirada a la sala, en la cual se denotaban señales de batalla campal a pesar de la penumbra, con profundas marcas de disparos en los muros y todas las gavetas destrozadas. Maldijo subiendo a la segunda planta, tenía la intención de registrar las cosas de Iori y aunque estaba seguro de que él no estaba allí, cabía la posibilidad que algo de entre sus cosas le diera alguna pista de donde podría haber ido.

Cuando cruzo al interior abierto de la habitación, noto que los instrumentos ya no estaban y que en varias partes yacían recuadros amarillos que demarcaban partes específicas. El sitio estaba revuelto y medio dañado, lo que sea que buscaba Kyo ya había sido extraído.

Maldijo una vez más al ver un panorama similar en el armario y pateo una pequeña silla volcada. Se forzó a pensar que era lo que hacía Iori cuando quería desaparecer de los suyos, pero no encontró nada diferente a lo que hubiesen pensado sus enemigos. Si aquel sitio destrozado y saqueado por la investigación había sido visitado nuevamente, era posible que tuvieran vigiladas todas las zonas donde recayeran sospechas de la presencia de Yagami, y eso hacia inútil seguir el mismo rastro.

La noche avanzó con paso eterno, pesado, como la ansiedad que consumía a Kyo. Este recorrió los lugares comunes que habían frecuentado. Visitó el apartamento de King que seguía intacto desde que lo dejaron, sin señales de Iori pero lleno de instantes intensos que se hacían recuerdos casi agobiantes para el castaño. Iori parecía resonar en cada rincón que Kyo pisaba y a la vez su ausencia era tan absoluta que le llevaba a considerar que no volver a verlo era un hecho intolerable.

Recorrió las calles aledañas al hotel donde Iori atendió sus heridas tras la incursión a la mansión, pero tampoco encontró referencia alguna entre aquellos callejones solitarios de miradas desdeñosas. Su impaciencia se hizo creciente y su semblante generó un temor extraño en los delincuentes ocasionales de la zona.

Finalmente, ya contra el muro de la incertidumbre, decidió viajar al norte donde yacía la consumida y renegrida mansión de Alexander. Un sitio arriesgado, pero finalmente la única expectativa latente que le restaba.

* * *

Terry pasó a Kaoru algo de agua fría y la chica remojó en el contenedor un pañuelo pequeño. El rubio se giró en dirección a Mai que yacía en la cama contigua a la de Benimaru y pasó sus manos por el hombro de la mujer, deslizando los dedos por la herida atendida y cubierta por un parche blanco.

A pesar de que debía haber despertado desde hacía un buen rato, Mai continuaba inconsciente, presa de un sueño profundo. Uno que a Terry le parecía reparador y esperaba que continuara a lo largo de la noche. Discurrió un par de mechones húmedos de su mejilla y la acaricio con delicadeza. "Siento no haber estado aquí" Susurro resentido y se irguió del asiento ofreciendo a Kaoru preparar un poco de té caliente.

La chica accedió sin mirarlo y deslizó el pañuelo frio sobre la frente de Benimaru. Su temperatura corporal estaba por las nubes a pesar de la droga aplicada, se sentía temerosa y se cuestionó si era mejor acceder a un hospital con ellos a pesar del diagnóstico estable que había dado Kaori antes de irse.

El rubio gruñó despertando de un sueño inquieto, mirando a su alrededor como si no reconociera nada. Kaoru le sonrió con tristeza al cruzar sus febriles ojos claros y mojó un poco más el pañuelo humedeciéndole el rostro. Benimaru la observó un instante con una expresión entre inquieta y dulce.

— Hey linda…todo estará bien. Cuidare de ti. — Sonrió el rubio con firme torpeza fallando el contacto al intentar tocarla. Kaoru rio por lo bajo sintiendo una enorme aprehensión en su pecho. Paso el pañuelo por la frente húmeda de Benimaru y se inclinó sobre el joven rubio que aún convaleciente, se esforzaba por darle su lado más encantador.

Sus labios hicieron un contacto suave con los suyos percibiendo la alta temperatura de la piel del rubio. Alargó con cariño aquel momento íntimo, pensando en que era la primera vez que robaba un beso a alguien. Al alejarse sonrojada los ojos azules de Benimaru la miraron confusos mientras una sonrisa tenue se marcaba en su rostro febril.

— Descansa. — Le sonrió Kaoru con dulzura.

* * *

Cuando Kyo cruzó los límites de la propiedad de Alexander, la madrugada ya daba su paso aperezado al día. La oscuridad del cielo encapotado cedía a un gris cenizo y las cabezas blancas del invierno se discurrían ocasionalmente de la copa de los árboles. La piedra que estructuró la cabaña seguía en pie, oscura y tiznada bajo una capa impoluta de blancura en la leve penumbra del crepúsculo.

El jardín en un estado de hibernación eterno aguardaba a nadie y su estatua desquebrajada dormía bajo una densa capa blanca. Aquel sitio que parecía un recorte macabro de alguna historia épica de occidente, no había sido reclamado por nadie, posiblemente la única persona con derecho legal a aquel lugar era Iori.

Kyo recostó la espalda en la estatua ciñendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta. Una enorme bocanada blanca se extendió tras un suspiro. Estaba cansado y no lograba mantener su temperatura alta con su propia energía sin lastimarse en el proceso.

¿Dónde demonios estas, Iori? Se preguntó una vez más observando los matices claros del cielo filtrar aquella mata densa de nubes. "Dime que estas bien" susurro con tristeza deseando tener la facilidad que poseía Iori para encontrarlo.

Largos minutos después, tras rondar algo distraído la cabaña derruida y llenarse de recuerdos terribles acerca de su padre, Sonrió tontamente ante la enorme capa nevada que cubría el salón de música de aquel hombre. Pensó en Iori tocando el piano, en una velada sencilla juntos, compartiendo el mismo techo de manera indefinida y sin preocupaciones.

Un oculto deseo imposible, pensó mientras el calor ascendía tenue a su cuello. Gruñó irritado ante su estupidez y se reprochó no tener tiempo para ese tipo de pensamientos. Abandonó el territorio con el amanecer empoderado a su espalda. Su último bastión de expectativa había caído. No tenía idea de donde más buscar.

La mañana avanzó a paso eterno mientras Kyo compraba algo en el store cercano. No deseaba comer, pero su cuerpo le exigía ser alimentado. Mientras mordía aquel rollo de cerdo y bebía de algun energizante de turno bajo la débil luz del sol, el móvil en su chaqueta vibró. Kyo abandonó la comida sobre la moto y como acto reflejo, respondió sin mirar quien había llamado.

— Hey Kyo. — Sonó la voz de Benimaru ronca y cansada.

— No te escuchas nada bien. ¿Cómo están todos? — Preguntó Kyo algo decepcionado de que la voz al otro lado de la línea no fuese la del infeliz de Yagami.

— Mucho mejor y no gracias a Yagami por cierto. — Espeto Benimaru cortante.

— Debiste llamar antes de que todo pasara. — Respondió Kyo sin intención de reñir.

— Si, demasiado tarde ya. —rio por lo bajo Benimaru—. Yagami no está bien Kyo. No lo estaba cuando llego contigo y no mejoro en los últimos días. — Agregó el rubio.

— Vaya acote esperanzador — Gruñó Kyo.

— No siendo más…—amagó colgar el movil Benimaru y rio débil ante la reacción indignada de Kyo al otro lado de la línea—. Jejeje No temas por él Kyo, el bastardo de Yagami vivirá más que nosotros a este paso. —suspiró dolorosamente evitando reír mientras Kyo insistía cortante en que no estaba para juegos—. Yagami se mantuvo en constante contacto con alguien. Parecía muy concentrado en la tarea y logre percibir ocasionalmente algunas imágenes que le llegaban. Ciertamente no era contigo con quien hablaba. — Sonrió ante la molestia del castaño.

— Saito. — Puntualizó Kyo.

— Eso mismo supuse yo. Te anexo el último número que tuve para contactarlo. No sé si sirva de algo, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte amigo mío. Es mejor que logres encontrar pronto a Yagami, en ese estado es un peligro tanto para sí mismo y para otros. —

— Eso hare. — Respondió Kyo dispuesto a cortar la llamada para marcar aquel número.

— Una cosa más Kyo. —la voz de Benimaru se endureció—. Contacta a los tuyos. De alguna manera tu madre logro localizarme, dice que hoy es un día importante y necesita saber dónde estás. Ella está moviendo algunos de sus agentes para rastrearte. —hizo una pausa corta—. Sabes bien lo que eso significa. Si no la tranquilizas y terminan llegando aquí, no sé qué pueda pasar con Kaoru o con los Kusanagi, porque no permitiré que la toquen. — Agregó Benimaru resuelto, casi amenazante.

— Lo sé. —puntualizó Kyo—. Cualquier novedad llámame. Y esta vez a tiempo. — Colgó.

Marcó varias veces al número de Saito pero, aunque este parecía tener tono y la llamada entraba, nadie respondía. Termino de comer y arrancó la moto de regreso a la ciudad, llamaría a su madre de algún teléfono público en el camino para evitar dejar pistas que los ninjas pudiesen seguir. Era ventajoso saber cómo funcionaba el rastreo de los suyos, pero agotador mantener ese nivel de paranoia.

Estacionó en una calle aledaña, solitaria. Se acercó a una tienda de 24 horas que tenía un teléfono en su exterior, la mañana amenazaba con nevar, pero no resolvía hacerlo. Sin preparar palabras ni excusas, sencillamente marco a su madre.

— Madre. — Fue su saludo puntual.

— Donde estas Kyo. Hoy es el día de tu ceremonia, todos esperan por ti. — Impero Shizuka con voz amable.

— Aplaza la ceremonia, no puedo regresar aún. — La voz de Kyo mantenía aquel tono frío que no daba pie a negociaciones. Shizuka suspiró algo exasperada.

— Tienes una responsabilidad primordial con el clan, conmigo y con el consejo. No sé qué este sucediendo Kyo o si está relacionado con nuestra pasada conversación. Pero esto no es discutible. Debes regresar inmediatamente y rendir cuentas ante la familia. Faltar ahora solo hará tambalear tu posición. Podrían arrebatarla Kyo, cuestionar tu legado. ¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó Shizuka evitando alzar la voz, pero con tono algo enardecido. Se calmó—. Como heredero de la casta Kusanagi, nada debe ser más importante para ti que este momento. Ni siquiera la vida de ese hombre tendría el valor suficiente para sopesar mínimamente el papel que vas a desempeñar en nuestra familia Kyo. Se sensato. — Puntualizó con fría calma su madre. Kyo enardeció con la facilidad de una chispa. Estaba agotado, sin pistas, sintiendo todo a contra tiempo. No deseaba ni soportaba una exigencia más por parte de su sangre. Controlo la rabia que evocaba la manera despectiva en que su madre desvirtuaba cualquier importancia en Iori.

— Puedes hacer lo posible para mover la fecha o tendrás que posicionar a alguien más. No pierdas tu tiempo buscándome ni molestando a mis amigos para localizarme. No regresare, no por el momento. — "no hasta encontrarlo" pensó. No esperó la respuesta de la mujer y colgó el teléfono con excesiva fuerza.

Se discurrió el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento compulsivo. "Maldito seas Yagami" susurró con la ira revoloteando en su interior. Estaba arriesgando su posición en el clan, su legado, solo por él. Rio con amargura sin lograr comprender como Iori había logrado romper todos sus paradigmas.

¿Es esto lo que querías de mí no? Pensó regresando a la moto. Si tan solo eso pudiese asegurarle que lo encontraría a salvo, se arriesgaría mil veces por ello.

Avanzó un poco más a las laderas de la ciudad y dejo un mensaje identificándose en aquel número sin respuesta antes de separar una habitación de motel para descansar un par de horas. Lo suficiente para pensar con claridad en que otro lugar buscar.

El motel de luces opacas y olor dulzón no fue de su agrado, pero se conformó con un baño rápido y un sillón cómodo frente a la cama redonda. El número seguía sin dar respuesta alguna y las cuestiones de por qué Iori se había esfumado de esa manera, sin llamarle, dejándolo a un lado y cargando testarudamente con todo él solo, lo rondaban incansables.

Arriesgar su vida a estas alturas, después de todo lo sucedido y sin contar con él. Miró una vez más el último mensaje de texto escrito por Iori, sabiendo que su móvil yacía abandonado en el apartamento que Benimaru compartía con todos. Recostó la cabeza sobre el abollonado espaldar intentando recapitular. Confiando en que su madre intentaría postergar lo mejor posible la ceremonia. Sonrió con amargura dando poca importancia a un detalle, pero incapaz de dejar pasar el cinismo en la fecha, hoy era el día de su cumpleaños.

Ya llegado el medio día su celular vibró sobre la mesa de vidrio sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, y al contestar de nuevo sin revisar remitente, una voz joven le habló con calma de manera puntual.

— Si desea hablar con el señor Saito diríjase a la noroeste por la calle central y desvíese al callejón de la única fábrica en la zona. Allí habrá un móvil esperando por usted. Espere la llamada. — La voz se cortó sin esperar respuesta alguna. Kyo miró el celular un instante pensativo y se levantó presuroso tomando la chaqueta y saliendo en busca de su motocicleta.

* * *

Las indicaciones vagas del joven fueron suficientes para que Kyo encontrara el lugar gracias a la poca cantidad de fábricas en el sector. La zona determinada estaba completamente sola a pesar de la hora y la nieve aun retenida, el callejón era angosto y solo parecía desembocar en una dirección cerrada. Kyo estacionó la moto una cuadra atrás y caminó con cautela. Tenía presente que, dada su posición, los riesgos que corría de sufrir una emboscada eran mayores, pero solo porque el número remitente de esa llamada había sido el mismo que había intentado contactar todo ese tiempo, accedió con facilidad a las exigencias.

Avanzó por el callejón estrecho sin ver señal de móvil alguno. Después de recorrerlo a totalidad y cuando empezaba a sospechar que estaba siendo observado, un sonido apagado de melodía estándar, resonó en el callejón. Buscó guiándose por el midi hasta que lo ubicó en el borde de uno de los muros altos que cubrían la parte lateral de un edificio.

— Señor Kusanagi, es todo un placer hablar con usted. — Se desplego una voz grave y vieja.

— Saito ¿Dónde está Iori? — Preguntó Kyo sin rodeos. El hombre bufó con suavidad.

— Esperaba que usted pudiese decirme lo mismo. — Habló con calma. Kyo gruñó exasperado ante el parsimonioso desinterés en su voz.

— Se que usted sabe algo Supaida, dígame un lugar o qué demonios estaba hablando con Iori. — Espetó Kyo agresivo.

— Me temo que esa es una información confidencial del señor Yagami. —hizo una pausa tentativa en la que Kyo parecía enardecer—. Pero también me preocupo por el bienestar de nuestro señor, así que supongo podría hacer una excepción si al líder Kusanagi le parece bien manejar esto como un favor. — Acotó con la misma calma. Kyo apretó los dientes y maldijo mentalmente. Aquel hombre sabía dónde estaba Iori y solo aprovechaba la situación para manipularle.

— Delo por hecho maldito infeliz. Dígame ¿Dónde está Iori? ¿Está bien? — Preguntó Kyo con la paciencia al límite.

— Desgraciadamente no lo sé. Pero supongo que usted podría saberlo mejor que yo. —hizo otra pausa donde Kyo escucho de fondo el leve rasgueo de una hoja al moverse—. El señor Yagami solicitó información acerca de ciertos lugares que me llevaron a descubrir su relación con los Kagura. Al parecer, enterrado bajo los registros de aquella familia, había unas historias bastante particulares, mucho antes de conformarse como los protectores del sello de Orochi. Una vieja rama de los Kagura sirvió lealmente al líder principal del Japón en la época. Un poderoso sacerdote de su familia, ya poco conocido en las escrituras, fue la cabeza de la mayor atrocidad cometida por el clan Kagura. Poner la reliquia al servicio del deseo de los hombres, para localizar y eliminar a todos sus enemigos. Tras ganar posición y poder para su familia, dando un uso indebido y atroz al Yata, de sus generaciones se extendió una limitada rama de sacerdotes que usaron las artes oscuras en combinación con el espejo. Finalmente fueron eliminados en una terrible guerra interna entre los Kagura y reemplazados por nuevos miembros que purificaron la reliquia con ayuda de las sacerdotisas que eventualmente tomaron el dominio del clan. — Finalizó la narración con acentuada decencia. Kyo pensó un instante en aquella historia, pero centro su atención nuevamente en la cuestión principal.

— Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con Iori. No me estás dando nada Supaida. — Recalcó irritado.

— Veo que la paciencia tampoco es su fuerte señor Kusanagi. —agregó con calma y Kyo resopló molesto—. El señor Yagami estaba interesado en conocer cuál era la ubicación del más viejo asentamiento Kagura. Yo pertinentemente, a pesar de mis reservas causadas por lo poco estable que sonaba al contactarme, le entregue los tres asentamientos principales del clan; desconozco aun si son los más viejos, pero si los más importantes, usados anteriormente por sus líderes. —hizo una pausa corta—. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerle señor Kusanagi y espero le sea de suficiente ayuda para localizar a nuestro señor. — Agregó, y tras una breve despedida se cortó la llamada.

Un mensaje anónimo se desplegó en el pequeño movil genérico, dando las coordenadas GPS de los tres sitios. Al Kyo revisar detenidamente las locaciones supo bien a donde había ido Iori. No entendía sus intenciones, pero no necesitaba razones para seguirlo.

En la helada tarde mientras la nieve empezaba a caer con la levedad de una pluma, Kyo partió fuera de la ciudad con la seguridad de que Iori estaba al alcance.

* * *

El frío había tomado un significado diferente en Iori. Su naturaleza hiriente amenazaba con dragarlo a la muerte y el sol no era más que una cálida caricia desvanecida. Subir aquel camino oculto bajo el follaje desnudo y pálido por la nieve había sido toda una travesía agotadora. Observó empinada abajo como el templo Kagura se alzaba solitario entre la blanca capa invernal de los arboles.

Había dado demasiado de si en esto. Oculto y rezagado hasta que la bestia en su sangre calmara sus gruñidos a leves siseos, las últimas horas las había pasado presa de visiones, incapaz de diferenciar la realidad del ensueño.

La imagen del monolito bajo el hokora era cada vez más remanente. La figura fantasmal de Chizuru se materializaba en su realidad, intermitentemente. Iba y venía intentando guiar su búsqueda, compartiendo palabras que en su mayoría Iori no comprendía, pero la reincidencia de su mensaje dejaba entrever que existía un modo de enfrentar el poder de Takeshi y los Bikhsu del Tenno.

Buscando aquellas respuestas, Iori había permitido al espectro, aquella criatura que existía en la naturaleza del dolor, tomar su energía y dragarla. Parecía ser la única manera de mantener la conexión con Chizuru y las visiones reveladoras, la criatura necesitaba alimentarse y Iori era un gran contenedor de poder gracias al Magatama.

Se detuvo al lado de un árbol posando las manos en el tronco para recuperar el aliento. No sentía aquel tacto en su piel y el frío lo calaba por dentro, si no encontraba rápido lo que debía, tenía la impresión de que su final sería ser un cascaron helado y vacío a manos de aquel espectro. Jadeo conteniendo un acceso de tos, sentía un doloroso frío en sus pulmones, como si su interior estuviese escarchando a medida que la criatura se alimentaba por osmosis.

Pensó en Kyo antes de proseguir y sonrió con amargura. Era posible que el castaño acogiera su ausencia como una traición, y tal vez lo era, pero tenerlo cerca solo haría más difícil aquella tortuosa labor, entorpeciendo sus esfuerzos y tentando al disturbio con su presencia. Miró al frente intentando despejar a Kyo de su mente. En caso de que fallara aquella búsqueda. ¿Sufrirías por mi Kyo? Se preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa y continuo el último tramo de ascenso, divisando en el último lapso de la arboleda desnuda la silueta de luz azulada que lo instaba a continuar.

Al ascender finalmente al linde de la montaña apreció como oculto bajo la nieve espesa y gruesos troncos hibernantes, yacía una hendidura muy alta y poco profunda en la piedra. Iori avanzó sintiendo el agotamiento crecer exponencialmente a la cercanía del lugar.

Su entorno inició un estado de desfragmentación al visualizar la piedra mohosa rodeada por los restos del altar, oculto, casi imperceptible entre la naturaleza muerta.

Cada paso se volvió una odisea y Iori sintió como su energía comenzaba a ser dragada por el monolito mohoso del centro. Aquella piedra estaba resonando en esencia con el espectro, fortaleciéndolo y todo su entorno desapareció mientras la voz suave y dual de Chizuru le decía.

"Resiste"

* * *

Kyo frenó en seco ya en los lindes de la carretera. Dejo la moto descuidadamente y surcó el camino de piedra bajo el follaje desnudo y blanco. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando percibió la esencia de Iori. Volátil y débil, pero suya. Estaba en lo cierto, Iori no había podido alejarse demasiado. Este era de las tres locaciones que Saito le había compartido, la más cercana.

Sonrió nervioso pensando que allí estaban de regreso al principio, en el mismo territorio Kagura al que habían accedido la primera vez. Pero ¿Por qué? Se lo preguntaría a Iori personalmente. El temor y la emoción se amalgamaron indiferenciadas, lo había encontrado, pero no tenía idea de en qué estado se encontraba.

Ascendió veloz los peldaños de piedra y luego las capas de nieve sin rumbo, siendo guiado solo por aquella débil y cálida señal que le indicaba que Iori estaba allí. Tras perderse varias veces en la arboleda dio con unas huellas profundas en la nieve. Su andar era torpe y los surcos en el hielo eran densos. Kyo apretó los puños y corrió siguiendo el rastro hasta llegar a lo alto de la empinada.

La energía de Iori se sentía un poco más fuerte, aunque estaba extrañamente débil y algo más palpitaba con una fuerza descomunal en ese espacio. A pesar de que la tarde se extendía con luz suficiente para aclarar los rincones, aquel espacio estaba antinaturalmente oscuro.

— ¡Iori! — Grito Kyo a la penumbra avanzando veloz hacia ella, pero al acercarse un vórtice aturdidor impacto en su cuerpo y sintió como la gravedad aumentaba repentinamente de manera descomunal. Kyo gimió resistiendo la presión y avanzó sumergiendo su cuerpo en aquella oscuridad. Podía sentirlo, el aura tenue de Iori estaba allí.

Al cruzar la capa densa del sudario, Kyo percibió un vacío ingrávido con formas estructurándose en su infinidad. Vio a Iori de pie en medio de aquel espacio y densas vetas de oscuridad reptando por su piel. Estaba acompañado por una forma intangible de luz azulada que susurraba algo incomprensible. A medida que el castaño se acercaba a ellos intentando alcanzar a Iori, todo parecía tomar una forma racional y la voz de Chizuru se escuchaba alta y clara.

La figura de Iori, casi tan traslucida como la del espectro, yacía parada frente a un hokora mediano ubicado bajo aquel mismo espacio cóncavo de la montaña. Pero todo era diferente, el cielo era una noche estrellada sin luna y la vegetación oscura que los rodeaba era fértil. De Iori se extendieron sombras que surcaron la tierra hasta acercarse al hokora y se materializaron en formas humanas. Era como si esa oscuridad proveniente de Yagami, transformara el entorno y construyera un suceso olvidado en el tiempo.

Los hombres de trajes ritual con una variación del símbolo Kagura en sus espaldas, rodearon el altar con telas anudadas y una joven de kimono blanco e impoluto avanzó hasta arrodillarse frente al hokora.

Kyo no lograba llegar a Iori a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Aunque lo llamaba este no alcanzaba a percibirlo y la visión se estaba tornando borrosa al igual que la imagen traslucida de Yagami. Algo intentaba expulsarlo, alejarlo de aquel espacio tan similar a las pesadillas de la conexión. Todo aquel ensueño extraño parecía estar conectado a Iori y el menguar de su energía se hacía drástico, llevando su aura a una levedad peligrosa.

Kyo llamó con desespero a Iori resistiéndose a ser expulsado, siendo testigo de cómo la vida de este se consumía mientras su energía era dragada a montones por la oscuridad. Grito iracundo evocando potentes las llamas carmesíes, buscando quemar toda esa oscuridad que rodeaba al pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano para alcanzarlo.

Finalmente, cuando la silueta de Iori se desvaneció ante la mirada frustrada de Kyo, este evocó al límite su energía y las llamas fluyeron con dolorosa intensidad alcanzando su objetivo. Kyo sintió el aire de sus pulmones transformarse en vapor caliente y el dolor asfixiante lo aturdió. Llamó una vez más a Iori consumiendo cada centímetro de aquella oscuridad, pero la lobreguez que lo rodeaba no ardía, solo parecía alimentarse y Kyo vio su propio poder siendo dragado por aquel hoyo negro. En contraparte la energía de Iori encontró un equilibrio, al espectro devorar las llamas carmesíes en reemplazo.

Kyo permitió que su poder fluyera al estómago de aquella presencia y la figura de Iori se redibujó nuevamente en la oscuridad. Iori giró el rostro en dirección a Kyo, sus ojos ausentes reemplazados por una pálida capa de luz lo miran con expresión expectante, temerosa. No podía percibirlo en ninguna forma, pero lo sentía; intenso, caótico y refulgente. La energía de Kyo imbuyó al espectro y generó una violenta resonancia con la de Iori.

"Kyo" susurró el pelirrojo incapaz de verlo.

"Aquí estoy" respondió Kyo sabiendo que él no podía escuchar sus palabras y extendió la mano hasta tomar la suya entrelazando sus dedos traslucidos. Ambos fuegos refulgieron alimentando la visión y los dos fueron testigos de cómo se reestructuraba la escena frente al hokora.

Esta vez no era uno, si no tres escenarios simultáneos, cada uno repitiendo el sistema del ritual casi de manera exacta a excepción de la visión mayor. En lo profundo de una cueva con acceso al cielo abierto, sobre una roca rodeada por agua, un anciano de traje negro y dorado se despojó de sus ropas frente al altar mientras los monjes a su alrededor entonaban mantras inscritos en sangre. El anciano al igual que las mujeres en los otros dos hokora de la visión múltiple, abrió los brazos, y dos espadas de luz hicieron un corte limpio en su pecho hasta sacar el corazón. Los tres cuerpos cayeron desfallecidos y en sus órganos sangrantes fue tallada una runa de luz que al instante los tiño de un negro absoluto. Tras esto, depositaron los corazones dentro de su respectivo hokora.

— …el espíritu del dolor. Un viejo Yokai que mantiene el equilibrio en el corazón de las personas. —escuchó Kyo por primera vez, la repentina claridad en las palabras del espectro azulado con la voz de Chizuru—. El sumo sacerdote se sacrificó a sí mismo y a sus dos hijas para sellar la esencia del Yokai bajo las tres lunas ocultas. Cada sello fue legado en la sangre de sus generaciones, amarrando la voluntad del espíritu a sus portadores. —hizo una pausa donde señalo el traje negro y dorado al lado del cadáver—. Solo resta una generación heredera de las tres ramas, tras la guerra purificadora del espejo Yata. Si liberan los dos sellos sin guardián, el espíritu del dolor recuperará su fuerza y podrá resistir la imponencia de su portador. — Habló para Iori, y aunque se refería a ambos, no podía percibir a Kyo.

— El Yokai desea liberarse... — Respondió Iori quedamente. El espectro de luz avanzó hasta desvanecer la visión congelada.

— No tienes como comprender la magnitud de lo que sucede en nuestros tiempos y yo no puedo decirlo sin reducir mi alma al confinamiento eterno. —agregó Chizuru con voz débil y la figura desfragmentándose—. Solo queda un sello enterrado en el olvido forzado de nuestra familia. Encuéntrenlo, enfrenten al portador y liberen al Yokai…con este, también nuestros…— Se desvaneció.

Iori ya acostumbrado al dolor palpitante en su interior observó el hokora derruido en la penumbra. Solo la cálida presencia de Kyo le imbuyo fuerzas suficientes para evocar sus llamas violetas. Ambos fuegos danzaron sincronizados y ardieron juntos reduciendo el altar y el monolito a cenizas.

El selló que rodeaba la piedra se deshizo y el corazón perecido brilló, quebrándose en una infinidad de fragmentos de luz que murieron como luciérnagas en la hoguera. De aquellas ruinas renegridas se alzó una forma esquelética sin rostro e inclinó su cabeza a modo de gratitud ante las dos energías atormentadas que liberaban parte de su ser. El espectro desapareció y tanto Kyo como Iori, percibieron el retornar débil de su poder. Ambos hombres cayeron inconscientes sobre la tierra helada de la montaña.

* * *

Benimaru gruño exasperado mientras observaba su móvil. O Kyo no había hecho nada al respecto o aquella mujer era implacable. Miró a Kaoru de soslayo, la chica revisaba las heridas de Mai mientras Terry calentaba un poco de agua para el cambio de vendas. Si se quedaba allí sin confrontar a los Kusanagi terminaría guiándolos a Kaoru.

Se acercó a la mesa central y tomo las llaves depositadas distraídamente allí. Sacudió la cabeza algo mareado, la fiebre aún era un visitante indeseado. Terry avanzaba con el recipiente caliente y freno un instante al otro lado de la mesa.

— No te ves bien, deberías acostarte. —dijo algo distraído hasta que vio las llaves empuñadas en las manos de Benimaru—. Hmm ¿Estas planeando salir en ese estado Nikaido? — Preguntó con rigidez. Benimaru le hizo una señal rápida para que hablara bajo. Terry lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

— Espérame ahí. — Imperó. Llevo el agua a Kaoru y dio un toque casi paternal a la cabeza de Mai. La mujer le sonrió con dulzura, se notaba mucho mejor tras haber dormido tanto. Regreso con Benimaru y apartados de las chicas le indago con la mirada sin pronunciar palabra.

— Los Kusanagi buscan a Kyo. Intentare hablar con Shizuka para tranquilizarla y alejar sus hocicos de este lugar. No quiero que descubran a Kaoru. — Habló con firmeza Benimaru, aunque su palidez mesclada con el sonrojo febril, no le daba el aire que deseaba. Terry lo miro inquisidor.

— Yo iré contigo. Nada nos asegura que no puedan ponerse agresivos si no les dices lo que quieren escuchar. — Aseveró Terry. Benimaru lo miró medio escandalizado.

— Soy amigo de Kyo desde hace muchos años. Dudo que su madre permita algo así conmigo. — Espetó incrédulo.

— Nadie se esperaba una guerra abierta entre clanes, por más calma temporal que exista siempre hay riesgos. Además, no te estoy preguntando. —sonrió Terry. Benimaru miró dubitativo a las chicas—. Ya no hay ninguna amenaza que pueda lastimarlas, ellas estarán mejor aquí. Diles que iremos por algunos medicamentos nuevos, traeremos unos al regreso. — Puntualizó Terry tomando su chaqueta de cuello afelpado. Benimaru se excusó desde la mesa anunciado la propuesta de Terry. Ambas mujeres los observaron marcharse y Mai sosopechó que algo se estaba cocinando con los Kusanagi dado que Nikaido respondía todas las ultimas llamadas lejos de Kaoru.

— Auch — Se quejo Mai falsamente atrayendo la atención de la chica que miraba preocupada la puerta cerrada.

— Lo siento. — Se disculpo Kaoru suavizando la presión de la venda.

— Él estará bien. Algún farmaceuta le recomendara algo mejor. — Agregó Mai sonriente, reforzando la excusa de Nikaido.

— Si…— Dijo la chica pensativa.

Paso una hora y Mai ya caminaba con soltura. Aunque la pierna dolía en algunas posiciones y los brazos estaban cubiertos de parches bajo la camisa, se sentía perfectamente. Kaoru estaba organizando un poco el desorden terrible que había dejado Terry en la cocina.

— ¿No crees…que están demorando mucho? — Preguntó la joven a Mai que hacía algo de doloroso estiramiento.

— Son fechas especiales es posible que se hayan distraído un poco. — Instó Mai para no preocuparla. Pero tenía la misma expectativa de la chica. Deseaba que estuvieran de regreso pronto y que no hubiese ningún contratiempo con los Kusanagi. Kaoru suspiro impaciente.

— Se que no fueron por medicamentos, no soy tan despistada. Se que tiene algo que ver con los Kusanagi, con Kyo y Iori. —miró a Mai—. ¿Realmente crees que estarán bien?

— Confío en que están perfectamente, linda. Regresaran bien. — Sonrió Mai dándole seguridad a Kaoru.

La chica miro el exterior pensativa, la luz del día empezaba a menguar dando entrada a la noche. Estaba empezando a tenerle cierta aversión a los horarios nocturnos. Terminó de organizar el mesón y luego la mesa. Aquello la distraía y prefería no pensar en nada malo.

Tomo asiento con Mai en las poltronas buenas cerca al ventanal y cruzaron una conversación especulativa alrededor del paradero de Iori, mientras Kaoru explicó superficialmente que sabía de aquellas sombras y espectros.

Pasados unos minutos su teléfono sonó con una melodía suave. Kaoru buscó el móvil con más ahincó del que quería mostrar, llena de pensamientos nefastos. Lo encontró y desplego con rapidez. La voz al otro lado de la línea fue ronca y algo jadeante.

— Kaoru niña. ¿Eres tú? — Pregunto el hombre. Su voz denotaba tensión.

— Si soy yo. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó la chica controlando los nervios.

— No.…nada está bien niña. Debemos vernos ahora mismo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Pronto saldré del país. —asevero el anciano—. Ve a la zona apartada del muelle sur, cerca de la arboleda. Hay un terreno en construcción. Entra en él y espera por mí en la primera planta del bloque central. Debo decirte varias cosas importantes y entregarte algo. No faltes Kaoru, no habrá una segunda oportunidad. — Colgó. Kaoru continuo con el celular mudo en la oreja unos segundos, el corazón le palpitaba con intensidad y mil ideas cruzaban su mente. ¿Por qué iba a salir del país? ¿Por qué tenía tanto afán y se denotaba tan asustado? ¿Qué pasaría con Aki? ¿Que era todo eso que estaba mal?

Miró a Mai sin saber cómo decirlo. Sin saber cómo explicarle que debía irse ya y no podía esperar a nadie más. La mujer la observó preocupada.

— Que pasa Kaoru. Tienes una expresión terrible. ¿Quién te llamo? — Preguntó Mai alarmada levantándose de la poltrona.

* * *

Shizuka arribó finalmente. Ambos hombres estaban rodeados de agentes Kusanagi que mantenían su posición con displicente desinterés.

Benimaru había evadido con facilidad las cuestiones del hombre que había liderado uno de los escuadrones Kusanagi en el ataque al templo. Este no tenía la más mínima apariencia de espía. Su forma maciza y esporádicas cicatrices que lograban percibirse a la altura del cuello y el mentón, dejaba clara su posición. Él había disculpado la demora de la señora Kusanagi que estaba resolviendo algo y venia en camino hacia buen rato, mientras intentaba establecer un dialogo "ameno" sobre Kyo.

Tanto Terry como Benimaru se habían mostrado joviales y colaboradores, desviando la conversación por las ramas y entregándole poco más que información inútil. Aun así, el hombre no se mostró para nada irritado o alterado, por el contrario, con una expresión bastante calmada y de porte profesional, se despidió de ellos dos ante la llegada de Shizuka. Hizo una reverencia a su señora y se llevó casi todo el personal que los rodeaba fuera del establecimiento; un restaurante elegante que estaba a puertas cerradas.

— Confió en que pueden hacerse una idea de la importancia que tiene en estos momentos la presencia de Kyo. —aventuro Shizuka sin saludar—. Hoy es la ceremonia de liderazgo y todos los representantes del clan que decidieron entregar el honor de liderar a los Kusanagi, están reunidos aguardando su llegada. —los miró a los ojos uno a uno—. Deben comprender mi extrema preocupación a causa de su repentina…partida. — Agregó con cierta tristeza. Benimaru y Terry la observaron en silencio. Había algo en ella que imponía un respeto absoluto y dada la situación apremiante no se atrevían a mentirle descaradamente.

— Entiendo que no saben dónde está mi hijo. Lo conozco bien y sé que debió encargarse de que nadie conozca de su paradero. Pero deseo su completa honestidad en una cuestión. ¿Esta él con aquel hombre? O ¿Está relacionada su desaparición con el mismo? — Pregunto con calma álgida. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, Shizuka sabía que así era y no había razón para mentirle. La mujer asintió ante el silencio asertivo.

— Ustedes están con él en todo esto ¿No? —preguntó y ambos la miraron cautelosos—. No parece que pueda hacer mucho si Kyo me quiere lejos de sus asuntos. Pero sé que ustedes si pueden. No les pediré que lo vigilen por mí, ni que lo hagan entrar en razón. Tampoco deseo invadir su privacidad por prevención. Solo quiero que entiendan el gran riesgo que corre Kyo dada su posición actual y que confíen en mi si algo superior a sus fuerzas llega a tocarlos. Kyo dispone de todo el poder de los Kusanagi y no se atreve a usarlo por el bien de ese…hombre. Yo respeto por el momento su decisión, pero solo deseo lo mejor para él y supongo que ustedes también. Así que, por favor, permítanme proteger a mi hijo si llega a encontrarse en gran riesgo. Esa persona que él desea proteger no tiene el mismo valor que Kyo para todos nosotros. —agregó con calma afligida—. ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes? — Preguntó en tono de petición.

Terry guardó silencio dubitativo, las palabras de aquella mujer respecto Iori no le daban confianza alguna. Aunque se denotaba tranquila, podía intuir la intención refulgente de quitarlo del camino de Kyo. Y aunque sus razones eran de peso, desconocía hasta donde podría llegar buscando ese objetivo.

Benimaru se mostró más asertivo con sus palabras. No odiaba particularmente a Yagami, pero concertaba con Shizuka en que Yagami no era nada bueno para Kyo, ni para nadie. Era un hecho que todos deseaban lo mejor para el castaño, pero no resolvía confiar del todo en aquella mujer. Aun así, sus palabras eran mucho más razonables que los argumentos confusos que Kyo ofrecía respecto a Iori Yagami, y si tenerla en buenos términos alejaba a Kaoru de los sabuesos del clan, mejor.

— Me parece bien. —dijo Benimaru accediendo. Terry se guardó la inconformidad considerando mejor no provocar la situación—. Como usted lo ha dicho Kyo es bastante reservado y desconocemos tanto su paradero como el de…su amigo. Pero le hemos apoyado en todo lo posible. Si algo sale muy mal le informare inmediatamente señora Shizuka. — Puntualizó el rubio con vehemencia. La mujer lo observó un largo instante que lo hizo sudar. Sentía leves náuseas y dolor de cabeza. El corte en el abdomen le dolía también, aunque era soportable.

— Gracias por su comprensión. —dijo finalmente Shizuka para alivio de ambos hombres—. Espero ansiosa alguna noticia de Kyo. Tengan una buena noche y cuídese bien joven Nikaido, se ve algo enfermo. — Sonrió con dulzura maternal y se levantó de la mesa con dejo elegante.

Ambos hombres inclinaron la cabeza a modo de despido y abandonaron el restaurante.

Cuando estuvieron a buena distancia del lugar Terry tomó por el hombro al rubio.

— No iras a decirle nada de Yagami. ¿O planeas enemistarte con Kyo por confabular con su madre? — Preguntó Terry intrigado. Benimaru se discurrió el cabello para atrás.

— No sé qué ven ustedes en Yagami que yo no. Pero tendré presente su propuesta. No echare a nuestro psico al agua, ni revelare nada suyo…pero si es necesario acudir a ella por el bienestar de Kyo, tal vez sea lo mejor si esto se complica demasiado. —miró Benimaru a Terry tomándolo por los hombros con sobreactuada seriedad—. Confío en que guardaras este secreto por mi Bogard. — Acotó imitando el tono altivo de Shizuka. Terry gruñó sonriente apartándolo.

— Es difícil verte tomar algo en serio. Lo pensaré. Ahora vamos por las medicinas antes de regresar y aprovechemos para dar un par de vueltas. Eso de "no invadir nuestra privacidad" no me lo creo. — Agregó Terry.

— Y ahora la paranoia es nuestro estado habitual. — Habló Benimaru con desdén.

Tras comprar algunas medicinas recomendadas y despistar un poco a los persecutores imaginarios, ya rumbo al apartamento fueron contactados por Mai. Al otro lado de la línea su voz era preocupada.

— Algo sucedió, el contacto de Kaoru desea verla con urgencia en alguna parte del muelle sur. Vamos en camino con intención de buscar el sitio, no hay mucho tiempo al parecer. Apenas lleguemos te envió la ubicación GPS. Esten atentos, esto no me gusta nada.

* * *

Tras recorrer gran parte del dique sur encontraron el territorio cerca a la arboleda. Abandonaron el taxi desde antes y caminaron al lugar. El sitio rodeado por una valla divisora no mostraba brechas para ingresar y finalmente Mai ayudo a Kaoru a trepar por un segmento más oscuro de la calle aledaña. La nieve caía con helada parsimonia y ambas mujeres avanzaron entre volutas de vapor hasta el edificio central que estaba a medio construir.

— ¿Por qué demonios aquí? Esto no tiene buen aspecto, podrían estar esperándonos. — Aseveró Mai al apreciar la lóbrega estructura.

— Yo confío ciegamente en él. — Respondió la joven con absoluta seguridad y avanzó a la construcción abandonada. Mai observó el derredor con desconfianza, pero resolvió seguirla. Aquella chica testaruda no escuchaba razones.

Cuando habían pasado pocos minutos dentro de la penumbra enorme de la primera planta sin divisiones, y Mai se encargaba de dar su ubicación a Terry y Benimaru, sintieron un auto acercarse a toda velocidad, rompiendo de impacto las puertas que bloqueaban el acceso al terreno. El auto patino en el piso congelado y golpeo con su costado uno de los bloques de material apilado a un lado del edificio. Mai detuvo a Kaoru de salir sin cuidado y ambas apreciaron por las ventanas desnudas, como un hombre de particulares cabellos grises trastabillaba fuera del auto, estaba herido.

— Kioshi. — Exclamó Kaoru apartándose de Mai y corriendo a su encuentro.

La chica lo alcanzó hasta rodearle la cintura y ayudarlo a caminar al interior. En la penumbra logró divisar una enorme mancha de sangre a la altura del pecho atravesando la tela de su traje.

— Por Kamisama Kioshi ¿Qué sucedió? Estas herido. — Exclamó asustada

— Lo siento tanto, niña. —habló el hombre con voz pesada—. Los malditos traidores delegaron a esos mafiosos para cazarme. No esperaba que atacaran esta noche, pensé que tenía más tiempo. Lo siento mucho. — Insistió con voz ronca cojeando con la chica de soporte hasta que Mai les recibió y ayudó a entrarlo al edificio.

El hombre fue depositado en la parte central de la planta baja, donde algunos metales cubiertos por una tela sintética le sirvieron de apoyo. En ese instante los tres escucharon el derrapar de varios autos y el anciano jadeante les dijo que debían ser los bastardos que lo atacaron. Habían logrado seguirlo.

— Los trajiste a nosotras infeliz. —espetó Mai muy molesta—. Quédate oculta con él y llama una ambulancia. Yo me encargare de los de afuera. Terry y Benimaru vienen en camino. No salgas por nada del mundo. — Ordeno Mai a Kaoru con aire dominante y muy serio. La chica asintió nerviosa observando como la mujer salía por una de las ventanas laterales y llamó inmediatamente a urgencias. Tras dar su ubicación y solicitar ayuda el anciano arrebató su celular forzando el final de la llamada y la atrajo hacia sí. Se denotaba cada vez más débil y urgido.

— Esta es una lista de personas relacionadas a Takeshi. Allí hay miembros del gobierno, de los Kusanagi y de los nuestros. También están escritos algunos lugares que Takeshi ha frecuentado. —habló con voz agotada apretando la mano de la chica tras entregarle un pequeño cilindro de madera—. Siento muchísimo no haber protegido a tus padres mi niña... — Agregó con voz gangosa. Kaoru dejo escapar varias lágrimas y presionó la herida.

— No tienes que disculparte Kioshi, solo resiste. Podremos hablar cuando estés mejor. — Habló con miedo, incapaz de soportar la muerte de otra persona querida. El hombre sonrió con tristeza y rodeo las manos manchadas de sangre de la chica.

— Takeshi se está quedado sin tiempo para extraer el poder del Magatama del cuerpo de Iori Yagami. —jadeo de dolor y sus manos temblaron—. Hasta el momento no ha encontrado ningún otro Yagami capaz de portar el Magatama y ahora como última instancia desea crear su propio legado usando a las únicas mujeres que asegura, serán capaces de darle un heredero que sea portador. No le importa cuantos años le tome obtener el poder, ni si tenga que sacrificar en el proceso a su propia progenie. —gruñó perdiendo el aliento—. La sangre de tu familia tiene la pureza que él necesita para conseguir su cometido. Si no lo detienes…— Estertó en un acceso de sangre, encogiéndose de dolor.

— Aki… — Susurró Kaoru débilmente sin dejar de presionar la herida sangrante.

Varias detonaciones ahogadas por silenciadores llegaron a oídos de ambos. Kaoru miró angustiada la ventana vacía por la que había salido Mai. El hombre que no podía dejar de temblar extendió la mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Kaoru.

— Desconozco la verdadera razón por la cual Takeshi ha hecho todo esto, pero sé que está mintiendo a todos, mi niña. La única manera de retomar la confianza de la familia y salvar al clan de toda esta locura que ese hombre ha traído…es entregando un tributo tan valioso como lo que él hombre promete a la familia...has que Iori lleve ante el clan al heredero de los Kusanagi. Entrégales algo que les haga unificarse en contra de Takeshi. Muchos de los nuestros que se rebelaron y lograron evadir la cacería, están dispersos. Dile a Iori Yagami que está en sus manos nuestro futuro. — Insistió con voz ahogada pero palabras elocuentes mientras su cuerpo perdía paulatinamente el aplomo deslizándose por la tela.

Kaoru lo miró abnegada en lágrimas rogándole que aguantara, que pronto llegaría la ayuda. No soportaba verlo morir, temía por la seguridad de Mai en aquellos ecos ahogados del exterior y le aterraba ante todo lo que Kioshi le pedía.

* * *

Mai avanzó a paso silencioso enfocando la energía de su cuerpo para eliminar su presencia, volverse una ausencia, un objeto más del entorno. Las huellas en la nieve se hicieron superficiales, ligeras. Las técnicas ninja siempre radicaban en combates sublimes, rápidos e imperceptibles, algo que había dejado atrás por seguir a Andy a aquellos vulgares torneos de KOF.

Dejo la chaqueta roja tras la pila de materiales agradeciendo tener una camisa blanca bajo la prenda. Avanzó rodeando el auto estrellado medio tramo a campo abierto sobre la nieve. Podía ver las siluetas oscuras avanzar a contra luz frente a los faroles de los autos estacionados. Eran varios hombres y estaban armados. Dos mantuvieron la posición atrás, separándose para registrar la zona mientras los otros tres se acercaban al automóvil que humeaba solitario.

El primer hombre fue un golpe fácil. Solo, avanzando por la calzada resbaladiza hasta entrar en la capa nevada. Su sonido fue ahogado cuando la llave asfixiante lo alcanzó. El hombre pataleo sin lograr emitir sonido y su movimiento brusco reabrió un par de cortes en los brazos de la mujer. Cayó inconsciente y Mai analizó los conductores que aguardaban dentro de los dos autos.

Los tres hombres que se acercaban peligrosamente al edificio ya estaban revisando el automóvil chocado. Debía llamar su atención o terminarían por encontrar a Kaoru y al anciano herido.

Aprovechó la penumbra circundante en los costados de las farolas de los autos y se acercó al primero manteniendo una posición baja. Rasgueó la puerta atrayendo la atención del conductor, que la abrió para revisar la anomalía, y dio un golpe certero a la garganta y luego a la cien. El conductor del otro auto percibió la caída brusca de su compañero y salió empuñando el arma, preguntando de un grito si el hombre estaba bien.

Mai avanzó con paso calculado pero la herida de la pierna la traicionó al hacer el cruce extendido y quedo al rango del atacante. El hombre solo percibió la sombra agresora y detonó la pistola con silenciador. Uno, dos tiros impactaron entre la nieve muy cerca de Mai, quien se cubrió con el mismo auto que la separaba del hombre armado. Ascendió en un giro versátil al techo del auto y logró asestar un golpe directo a la cabeza mientras el hombre sorprendido fallaba otro disparo. El hombre cayó aturdido y la chica lo noqueo con facilidad. Se sentó un instante en el puesto del conductor resintiendo el dolor en la pierna y apagando las luces del vehículo.

Dos de los tres hombres que casi habían arribado al edificio regresaron alarmados por las detonaciones. Él que se había separado al otro costado también regresaba y logró ver la figura pálida de la mujer justo cuando esta se ocultaba tras la carrocería. La pierna amenazaba punzante con no funcionarle mucho y Mai calculó acorralada cuanto le tomaría llegar hasta la construcción pequeña más cercana.

Los impactos de bala estallaron sobre el metal del auto. El hombre que la había avistado no se andaba con rodeos y Mai maldijo la torpeza que le generaban sus heridas. Si lograba despistarlos no habría rastro que pudiesen seguir. Cruzó veloz en la penumbra hasta cubrirse con el siguiente auto y jadeo de dolor sintiendo un fuerte calambre que le inmovilizó la pierna. Maldijo golpeando el muslo sano mientras el espasmo pasaba. Los hombres ya estaban demasiado cerca para exponerse a sí misma en el espacio abierto sobre la nieve.

El atacante arribó primero hasta el auto apuntando su arma y revisando la última posición de la silueta agresora que había visto. Al no encontrarla allí y no percibir rastro alguno en la nieve, empezó a rodear la parte trasera sin bajar la guardia mientras sus compañeros se acercaban con la misma disposición.

Mai maldijo, a menos que se fusionara con la nieve terminarían dando con su ubicación. Tenía que arriesgarse a salir de allí y cubrirse entre la construcción pequeña que yacía a algunos metros, debía confiar en la mala precisión de sus disparos.

El movimiento fue repentino, veloz. El dolor en la pierna lacerante. Los hombres reaccionaron al instante disparando y Mai contuvo el aliento esforzando su cuerpo al límite para alcanzar la cobertura. Varias balas cruzaron silbando acompañadas aquellos ecos leves del silenciador.

Terry golpeo el suelo generando un estruendo fuerte que alerto a los hombres que disparaban. Una considerable estalactita de cemento y tierra se alzó hasta volcar el auto entre ellos, derribando uno de los agresores y haciendo que los otros retrocedieran a cubierto.

— Ve por Kaoru, yo me encargó de estos malnacidos. — Puntualizó Bogard a modo de orden. Benimaru avanzó veloz por un costado sin pensarlo dos veces. El montículo de tierra inicial se desmoronó y Terry atacó con un geiser menos poderoso al segundo auto. El vehículo se tambaleo peligrosamente obligando a los atacantes a abandonar la posición, dando oportunidad a Benimaru de correr de largo en búsqueda de Kaoru.

Terry uso el segundo pico de roca que se desmoronaba para acercarse a los hombres que comenzaron a disparar en su dirección. Rodeó por un costado y deslizándose en la nieve helada evadió los disparos hasta cubrirse con el auto. Concentro su poder en un punto y lo elevó bajo los pies de los atacantes. Uno de ellos perdió el equilibrio y voló varios metros por el impulso hasta estrellarse contra el piso congelado y quedar inconsciente a causa del impacto. El segundo que trastabillo perdiendo el arma tanteo en la oscuridad su recuperación, pero el rubio ya había avanzado por la parte lateral del auto y lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro cuando este estaba a punto de recogerla. El hombre se encogió de dolor y Terry dio una patada corta que lo noqueo. Pateo el arma al no divisar más agresores y se acercó a la silueta blanca de Mai, que cojeaba en su encuentro.

* * *

Kaoru susurró casi sin voz mientras empujaba con debilidad al anciano que ya no hablaba. ¿Cuántas más personas queridas perdería? ¿Qué más deseaba arrebatarle el destino? Se pregunto mientras reiteraba la presión inútil en el pecho muerto del anciano. "Por favor" Susurró con las manos temblorosas sin percibir los pasos de alguien que se acercaba.

El hombre armado apunto tanto a la chica como a su objetivo. Kaoru percibió su silueta amenazante demasiado tarde y se atravesó con suavidad entre aquella silueta y el cadáver de Kioshi. "No" susurró sin saber qué hacer.

Un destello azulado estallo tras el hombre, la descarga fue sutil, calibrada a la altura de la cabeza. El agresor se tensó sin siquiera detonar el arma y convulsionó al caer pesadamente sobre el suelo. Tras él, la silueta que destilaba destellos dorados se inclinó hasta la chica extendiendo su mano. Su caricia fue tibia, gentil, y eso bastó para arrancar cualquier terror.

La joven estaba arrodillada cubriendo un cadáver, mantenía sus manos en posición de reanimación. Su cuerpo tiritaba y en la lobreguez del entorno parecía un pequeño animal herido y sin fuerzas. Benimaru extendió los brazos atrayéndola hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza, con rabia. Con ganas de arrancarla de aquel mundo, entendiendo tal vez por primera vez el actuar de Kyo frente a Iori Yagami.

Terry sostuvo a Mai de la cintura, la mujer se negó a ser cargada y avanzó a paso lento soportando su peso en el rubio. Terry no hablaba, su semblante oscuro se denotaba rígido.

— Atacaron al anciano, el contacto de Kaoru. Lo siguieron hasta aquí. Espero que ella este bien. — Habló Mai deseando salir de allí pronto.

— Benimaru fue por ella, deben estar bien. — Puntualizó el rubio con tono seco.

— Dudo que aquel hombre lo haya logrado, tenía una herida bastante seria. La policía debe venir en camino. Deberíamos irnos antes ¿No? Papa Terry. — Indagó Mai desviando la atención del dolor que le generaba caminar. Dulcificando un poco la rigidez del rubio.

Terry sonrió con cierto aire de amargura.

— Debería matarlos. — Agregó resentido.

— Vaya vaya, Terry Bogard, ese no es nuestro modo de hacer las cosas. Creo que Yagami ha sido una mala influencia para ti. — respondió Mai socarrona y el rubio rio por lo bajo.

— Supongo que no. — Dijo con mejor tono de voz, tras lo cual giró la cabeza con brusquedad. Unos instantes después Mai fue abrazada con dolorosa fuerza hasta quedar de rodillas. Terry tenía un puño clavado entre la nieve, inclinado, cubriendo a Mai. Uno de los hombres que se supone yacía inconsciente, estaba siendo atravesado por el pedazo filoso de una protuberancia de roca que rompía el piso. La sangre se desmadejó densa y negra sobre la capa blanca. Terry rio con amargura.

— Eso…fue un gran descuido. — Gruño presionándose el abdomen y apretando los dedos en la nieve. Mai percibió aterrada como la camisa clara bajo la chaqueta se teñía de un tono oscuro que se expandía. Terry no logró mantener la posición y se recostó sobre la nieve inclinado hacia un lado.

— No, no, no. Terry. — Repitió Mai buscando la herida bajo la chaqueta.

— Hey hey, tranquila. —sonrió el rubio—. No es algo grave. ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con cierta jovialidad mientras la mujer apreciaba que la herida no estaba ubicada en el abdomen y la sangre se esparcía por la nieve de manera profusa.

— Claro que no imbécil, estas herido y no es nada superficial. — Respondió alarmada con agresividad, le temblaran las manos por el frío, las heridas y el miedo. Terry sonrió con los ojos apagados.

— Damn chica…Yagami no es una buena compañía. Solías ser amable. — Sonrío sintiendo su cuerpo reaccionar de manera terrible a la herida, sabiendo que algo estaba realmente mal. Extendió la mano hacia la cabeza sombría Mai que se tornaba en formas borrosas, deslizó los dedos con torpeza por su cabello. El dolor incapacitante se extendía y sentía su mente embotada—. Hey… ¿Por qué esa cara... — Agregó quedamente sin borrar la sonrisa tras lo cual su brazo cayó pesadamente sobre la nieve.

Los gritos que pedian ayuda de Mai se extendieron hasta sus compañeros y acompasando su urgencia, las sirenas de la ambulancia desplegaron su eco en el fondo de la calle.

* * *

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Kyo. Su cuerpo ardía internamente, solo moverse le arrancó un gemido de dolor. El aire frío supuso un alivio temporal y se irguió tanteando su entorno, acomodándose a la penumbra, percibiendo la figura alta de Iori tendida en la tierra quemada con pequeñas flamas de fuego variopinto iluminando parcialmente sus cuerpos.

Se inclinó sobre él y le sacudió con delicadeza llamando su nombre. Su piel estaba helada y la quietud que lo embargaba era absoluta. Kyo sintió la presión dolorosa en el pecho que remite al miedo de perder algo preciado y se negó a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese despertarlo. Se acercó al rostro de Iori y cerro sus manos alrededor del cuello.

— No, no me harás esto después de irte de esa manera. — Susurró enojado. Dejo fluir con paso doloroso su energía hasta imbuir a Iori con ella. Al principio parecía no surtir efecto, siendo rechazada una y otra vez. Tras varios intentos en los que Kyo luchaba contra la desesperación de sentir el cuerpo inerte de Iori sin señales de vida, comenzó a filtrarse poco a poco; mezclándose de manera sutil, penetrando en el cuerpo del pelirrojo con una densidad hiriente para ambos, pero imbuyendo calor en cada fluctuación.

Kyo percibió como la esencia de Iori aceptaba su encuentro y el mismo se vio accedido por aquella comunión energética, sintiendo a Yagami como nunca antes, lleno de matices intensos pero cambiantes. Era como si aquella energía de Iori quisiera flagelarlo, imponerse, pero a la vez tanteaba su interior con docilidad. Kyo no supo cómo interpretar aquel estado, era la primera vez que lograba un vínculo espiritual.

La piel de Iori comenzó a retomar el color y una respiración profunda infló su pecho. Gruñó aturdido y entreabrió los ojos percibiendo la figura del castaño apartarse para darle espacio. Sentía algo ajeno y agresivo fluctuar en su interior, algo agradable y doloroso. Un contraste que para él solo podía tener el nombre de Kyo.

— Kyo…— Susurró con voz ronca y sus miradas se cruzaron cargadas de un extraño anhelo mutuo. El castaño mutó su expresión aliviada a una rabia insondable y extendió los brazos con brusquedad alrededor del pelirrojo.

Iori se vio aprisionado bajo un abrazo posesivo, dolido. El rostro del Kyo se hundía silencioso al lado de su cuello. Aquel acercamiento estaba cargado de necesidad, de rabia contenida y un cariño intenso.

Kyo, siempre Kyo, pensó Iori. Como un farol ardiente en medio de la más absurda oscuridad. Una luz que lo enceguecía mientras la perseguía, aquel ser al que temía llegar a entregarle todo y exigirle aún más.

Los brazos de Iori se doblegaron y rodeo la espalda de Kyo ciñéndolo con fuerza. Enterrando a su vez, el rostro en su cuello tibio. Ambos hombres mantuvieron aquel abrazo fuerte por largo rato.

—…No te atrevas a dejarme de esa manera otra vez…— Susurró Kyo al oído de Iori y este ciño aún más sus cuerpos un instante antes de deslizar la mano sobre el cuello del castaño para apartar su cabeza hasta mirarlo directamente. Kyo aún tenía aquella expresión indignada, dolida, pero acató dócil la manipulación de sus manos. Iori con un toque suave le levantó la barbilla y lo besó con una delicadeza contrastante al abrazo. El contacto cálido entre sus lenguas se alargó con suaves movimientos y menguo con la misma sutilidad que inicio. Reposaron sus frentes un largo momento manteniendo la cercanía y el calor mutuo en una quietud que no requería palabras para expresar el alivio que los embargaba al reunirse.

—…te he dicho que no necesito que me salves Kusanagi. — Habló Iori con poca convicción y sonrisa tenue. Se apartó con una suave caricia y se puso de pie.

— A mí me pareció todo lo contrario. — Gruño Kyo divertido tras dar un respingo de dolor al intentar levantarse.

— Gracias. — Dijo Iori con honesta calma y extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

— Con que si sabes dar las gracias…— Esbozó Kyo una maliciosa sonrisa, Iori lo miró con dureza detallando la tela quemada de sus brazos. La piel desnuda desde el hombro se denotaba irritada y dejaba ver algunas quemaduras sectorizadas que el castaño no parecía denotar.

— Deja de usar tu fuego descuidadamente Kusanagi. — Aseveró el pelirrojo.

— No es un descuido si lo hago por ti. —agregó Kyo con cierta coquetería. Iori gruño incómodo y el castaño sonrió satisfecho al lograr aquella expresión evasiva y casi avergonzada en el pelirrojo—. ¿Estás bien ahora? — Preguntó Kyo detallando la figura de Iori, mucho más repuesta y menos pálida.

— No lo sé con seguridad. Pero me siento mejor. — Habló el pelirrojo con honestidad escrutando en su entorno. Ambos hombres apreciaron como la nieve densa había retrocedido ante la conflagración y observaron bajo la iluminación multicolor del fuego, como el hokora y aquella roca dentro de él habían desaparecido bajo escombros renegridos.

— Se honesto conmigo Yagami. ¿Que fue eso? —indago Kyo sin quitar la mirada de aquella cavidad en la montaña, donde se desarrollaron las visiones en las que se vieron atrapados—. La maldita criatura que asesinó a mi padre y que nos estaba dando caza… ¿Pactaste con eso? — Reiteró con cierta rabia.

— Si y no. —puntualizó Iori sin rodeos—. Es un Yokai menor, uno de los espíritus que nacen en la naturaleza del dolor y el cual cumple con la función de equilibrar a las criaturas vivas. Los Kagura lo atraparon con su magia corrupta y sellaron su poder gracias al Yata. Buscaban a sus enemigos con el espejo y por medio de él usaban al Yokai para destrozar sus voluntades antes de la guerra. A pesar de que las sacerdotisas purificaron la reliquia Yata, el Yokai siguió atrapado hasta que aquel monje reencarnó el pacto una vez más... — Explicó pensativo.

— Entonces el monje que te doblegó en aquel templo… ¿Es un legado de aquellos Kagura?

— Si…y el maldito monstruo que casi nos mata ahora pide mi ayuda. —bufó con rabia—. De alguna manera al ustedes interrumpir el ritual del Bikhsu, algo de esa criatura quedo dentro de mí y ahora desea que lo libere del pacto Kagura. — Agregó Iori revolviendo parte de las cenizas restantes del hokora.

— Esa cosa asesinó a mi padre y ha estado muy cerca de hacerlo contigo hace solo un instante. ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarle? — Espetó Kyo reticente.

— Chizuru. —respondió Iori girando en dirección a Kyo—. Demore mucho en comprender las visiones. Fue ella quien me guio hasta aquí, asegurando que el Yokai solo está siendo manipulado por los Bihksu. Usando su poder como antaño para ubicarnos. —hizo una pausa acercándose a Kyo—. Takeshi tiene un pacto con un Yokai poderoso. Todo su poder radica en aquel ser que de alguna manera está ligado a este espíritu. Si liberamos a esta criatura atormentada, ella nos ayudara a neutralizar a su congénere, y su capacidad para anular nuestro fuego. — Puntualizó Iori. Kyo apretó los puños deseando creer en ello. Matar a Takeshi era un deseo profundo que carcomía su interior.

— ¿Por qué no te dice dónde está el malnacido de Takeshi y que planean con Orochi? — Insistió Kyo mordaz. Iori observó el hokora destruido tras ellos.

— Su voluntad está atada al pacto, Kusanagi. No podrá hacer nada relacionado directamente a ellos; no podrá darnos su ubicación o informar sus intenciones. Pero si puede mostrarnos el pasado y ahora es posible que pueda indagar más en aquellas visiones sin que ellos me detecten. —dio la espalda al altar y comenzó el descenso entre la penumbrosa nieve—. Esta vez seremos nosotros los sabuesos que rastreen la presa. Reduciremos a cenizas a todos esos bastardos. — Puntualizó Iori con una determinación asesina.

Kyo observó la silueta ancha del pelirrojo esperando por él en la penumbra. El fuego menguaba moribundo adecuando su visión a la noche. Era incapaz de confiar en aquella criatura que le había quitado tanto, que le había sumergido en el más absoluto dolor y casi había arrebatado a Iori de sus manos. Había aspectos que Yagami no parecía estar considerando.

— Confía en mi Kusanagi. — Sonrió Iori desde la ladera, regresando aquella frase que Kyo había lanzado tantas veces. Su rostro sonriente en la penumbra tenía un matiz macabro.

— No es en ti en quien no confió. — Aseguró Kyo dando alcance a Iori. Percibiendo sus finos rasgos sin ese toque despiadado de un instante atrás.

Al descender la empinada segmentada en el camino de roca bajo la iluminación violeta del fuego Yagami, el movil de Kyo vibró y este reviso previamente la pantalla. Bajo la grieta el nombre de Terry se deformó parcialmente.

— Kyo. —saludo puntual el rubio—. ¿Puedes regresar con nosotros? — Preguntó con tono urgido. La voz ahogada de Benimaru espetaba al fondo que no le preguntara si podía, que sencillamente le informara.

— Ya estoy con Iori, vamos de regreso. ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó Kyo extrañado.

— Mai y Kaoru se reunieron de urgencia con el contacto Yagami. Al parecer hay un problema con el plan y no pudieron esperar por nosotros. —hubo un instante de silencio mientras Terry pasaba por chat la ubicación del encuentro y Iori miró a Kyo indagante. El castaño le susurró que había pasado algo malo—. Benimaru y yo vamos rumbo al sitio, ya pasé las coordenadas donde están ellas. Me alegra saber que Yagami están bien, ya hablaremos pronto cuando nos reunamos. — El castaño asintió con un sonido corto y colgó.

— Algo salió mal con el plan de contactar al Yagami. Se reunirán en esta zona cerca al puerto sur. — Informó Kyo a Iori mostrando las coordenadas en el mapa. Iori asintió parco para luego detallar la grieta en la pantalla. El castaño replegó el celular, la sonrisa coqueta de Iori generó en él un acceso de repentina vergüenza.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos, pensó Kyo al evadirse caminando adelante. Algo sin retorno, que disfrutaba y que, aunque sabía bien que era, no deseaba cuestionar. Querer a Iori era como sumergirse en un pozo de peligro e incertidumbres al que estaba dispuesto a entrar las veces necesarias, porque en la profundidad de todas aquellas dificultades había algo que solo podía ser suyo.

El pelirrojo observó a Kyo avanzar mientras accedían a la carretera. Este ya era muy consciente de sus cercanías. Sus miradas, ademanes, preocupaciones y gestos, estaban cargados de una emocionalidad que intimidaba en cierta manera a Iori. Aceptar sus emociones por Kyo había sido un proceso arduo y difícil, incluso antes de que todo estallara y el castaño fuese consciente de ello.

Desvió la mirada de la silueta firme del Kusanagi, pensativo. Solo cuando perdió el Magatama, supo sin la influencia de Orochi lo que significaba Kyo en su vida, y ahora a pesar de la sensación reiterante de las voces que exigían su sangre como tributo, diferenciaba muy bien aquel sentimiento que era solo suyo.

Pensó en Kaoru y sus planes de reestructuración del clan Yagami. Aquella chica confiaba demasiado en la familia y Iori sabia por experiencia propia hasta donde podía llegar el orgullo y el deseo de poder de su linaje. Miró al cielo preguntándose si en realidad aquel contacto de Kaoru deseaba ayudarla. Sabía que la lealtad desinteresada no era una buena arma para negociar con los suyos.

Al acercarse a la moto cuando Kyo estaba dispuesto a tomar la posición de piloto, Iori le indico detenerse y deslizó su mano por el brazo de Kyo hasta tomar las llaves de entre sus dedos. La piel se denotaba rojiza y el tacto era caliente.

— Yo manejo, debemos atender esas heridas más tarde. — Puntualizó a modo de orden. Kyo sonrió algo sorprendido.

— ¿Tan agradecido estas de que te haya salvado el trasero Yagami? — Preguntó socarrón, sin lograr acostumbrarse a la actitud casi amable de Iori.

— Solo móntate Kusanagi. — Respondió haciendo rugir el motor. Kyo rio ubicándose tras la espalda de Iori. A pesar de todo lo sucedido esa naturalidad entre ambos parecía recuperarse con facilidad.

Ambos hombres avanzaron a gran velocidad por la carretera helada, mientras la ciudad desplegaba sus reflejos sobre el encapotado cielo nocturno.

* * *

En la ciudad la nevada era un roce tenue de copos que caían en éxtasi. El tiempo que les tomo llegar al destino superaba con creces las posibilidades. Al acercarse a la zona que señalaba el GPS ambos divisaron un despliegue de luces intermitentes azules y rojas en la distancia. Iori frenó mucho antes a un costado de la calle buscando visualizar de lejos el lugar.

Kyo avanzó por un callejón aledaño buscando salida a alguna calzada que diera al mar. Hizo una señal a Iori indicando un espacio baldío con vista al puerto del sur. Ambos se ubicaron en un ángulo que les permitía ver la curva saliente del terreno. No todo el sitio yacía cubierto al público y su costado al mar, donde reposaban enormes maquinarias, estaba abierto y lleno de sombras inquietas sobre la nieve.

Las luces de la policía reposaban titilantes tiñendo todo de tonos azules. El sitio estaba cercado y rebosado con personal de seguridad. Las ultimas ambulancias partían perdiéndose tras las puertas derribadas desde donde se percibían destellos blancos de cámaras rezagadas, pertenecientes a periodistas que buscaban una primicia.


	39. En brazos del febril deseo (LEMON)

La policía extendió sus hombres alrededor del terreno. Su paso por el lugar levantó volutas de nieve y una sirena intermitente parecía marcar la marcha. Iori posó una mano sobre el hombro de Kyo al no recibir respuesta a sus palabras. El castaño parecía observarlo todo desde algún punto ajeno a él. El contacto del pelirrojo pareció hacerle aterrizar los sentidos.

— Confirma si están bien. —aconsejo Iori presionando el hombro del castaño—. No saques conclusiones precipitadas Kusanagi. — Instó suavizando la tensión. Kyo asintió abstraído en las sombras amorfas de la policía y marcó a Benimaru sintiendo la confianza en el bienestar de sus amigos, siendo mellada por cada eco de las sirenas.

Kaoru respondió a la llamada, su voz cargada de desesperanza reaccionó con sorpresa al escuchar la inquisidora pregunta de Kyo acerca del estado de todos.

La chica explicó de manera simple y resumida como la situación se había salido de control antes de informarle en que hospital se encontraban. Kyo decidió que era mejor terminar aquella conversación personalmente y tras una despedida breve colgó.

— Parece que están heridos, pero vivos. El hospital no está muy lejos. — Habló Kyo guardando el celular y agradeciendo con un gesto evasivo.

— Hay que evitar ser vistos. Lo mejor será rodear la zona boscosa. — Puntualizó Iori dando un empujón pequeño en la espalda del castaño, instándole a regresar a la moto. Kyo le siguió un poco abstraído en el destello bicolor sobre la nieve. Luego poso la mirada sobre la espalda ancha de Iori. Era extrañamente satisfactorio tener la atención y colaboración de este sin ninguna dificultad, pero aun así no lograba acoplarse y sentía como si existieran aspectos que no alcanzaba a percibir en él.

Ambos hombres partieron rumbo al hospital, evadiendo cualquier contacto con la policía que acordonaba la zona.

Cuando arribaron a la calle indicada divisaron a Kaoru a lo lejos, parada en una cera solitaria que daba acceso a la zona de estacionamiento. Aguardaba por ellos sola, menuda y pálida, con extensas manchas de sangre en su chaqueta gris, casi con el aspecto de una niña perdida.

Iori percibió la patrulla apagada a un costado de la clínica frente a la entrada y desvió la moto a distancia prudencial. La estacionó en una calle pequeña, aledaña al terreno del hospital. Depositó el casco con calma sobre el manubrio y extendió una mano para evitar que el castaño se alejara presuroso. Kyo lo miró extrañado, tenso, sin comprender el gesto. Iori se deslizó de los hombros la gabardina y rodeo a Kyo con esta. La tela de prenda del castaño estaba destrozada por el fuego y sus brazos expuestos marcaban densos enrojecimientos de quemaduras leves.

Kyo dio un respingo al contacto de la piel con la tela, pero acepto con docilidad el gesto de Iori. Su expresión inmutable solía molestarle, pero en esta ocasión le calmaba.

— Tus amigos son buenos en esto Kusanagi. —acotó Iori deslizando las manos por el cuello de la gabardina, enderezándolo—. Intenta no aterrar más a esa chiquilla con la expresión fatalista y soez que tienes. — Agregó con voz calma.

— No logró acostumbrarme a tu lado amable. — Dijo Kyo dulcificando su expresión.

— ¿Prefieres que te diga lo tonto y testarudo que eres? — Inquirió Iori regresándole una sonrisa desdeñosa. El castaño rió.

— Ya habías durado bastante sin hacerlo al parecer. — Agregó socarrón dando la espalda y saliendo del callejón.

Kaoru vislumbró primero a Kyo y luego apretó la chaqueta con sorpresa y alivio al ver que tras el castaño caminaba el pelirrojo, alerta al entorno. Imitó a Iori analizando su alrededor antes de avanzar hacia ellos. La patrulla se encontraba vacía y los policías yacían dentro del hospital. Al no ver amenaza alguna corrió al encuentro de ambos.

Saludo con una sonrisa triste y expresó a Iori el gran alivio al ver que se encontraba bien. Kyo la rodeo con el brazo y la guio a un local cercano al otro lado de la calle. El sitio se denotaba un poco vacío dada la hora y se ubicaron al fondo del mediano espacio de mesas, tras pedir tres bebidas calientes de paso.

— Ahora sí, dime que sucedió. ¿Cómo están todos? — Preguntó Kyo y la joven asintió con tristeza.

— …Kioshi había sido perseguido por asesinos a sueldo. Mai los enfrentó hasta que llegaron los demás. Ahora ella está siendo atendida por las heridas que tenía previamente... —suspiró con tristeza—. El señor Bogard está en cirugía y no hemos tenido novedades de los médicos. Al parecer un impacto de bala perforó uno de sus riñones y el pronóstico es reservado. Esta grave… — Suspiró nuevamente sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

— Él es un hombre fuerte. — Aseguró Iori con desden.

— Si…saldrá bien y su recuperación será rápida. — Agregó Kyo palpando la cabeza de la chica, que asintió con voz apagada.

— Nikaido donde está. — Instó Iori. Le intrigaba su ausencia.

— Fue convocado por el personal del hospital cuando llego la policía hace poco. Dijo que se encargaría de desviar las indagaciones para que no nos reportaran.

— Estoy seguro de que lo lograra, y siendo así es mejor que regreses. Esperaremos aquí cualquier noticia sobre Terry. Luego hablaremos con detalles de lo sucedido. — Agregó Kyo mientras la chica terminaba su bebida. Ella asintió con dejo cansado depositando el pocillo vacío sobre la mesa. Ambos hombres observaron la espalda menuda de la joven al abandonar el local bajo algunas miradas especulativas de los pocos comensales.

Se hizo un silencio tranquilo acompañado por el ocasional cruce de un auto y el murmullo leve de las conversaciones ajenas. Ninguno de los dos tocó la bebida caliente que termino por enfriarse.

— ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto Iori? — Preguntó Kyo resolviendo profundizar en el tema.

— ¿Que si deseo aplastar a Takeshi mientras ve como su poder de anulación sobre nuestro fuego no funciona? Si. — Respondió Iori sabiendo bien que no sería fácil aplacar la idea en Kyo.

— No es solo la anulación. Su energía es diferente, su fuego es muy poderoso. Pude verlo con claridad cuando nos enfrentamos. Se que retrocedió solo porque algo lo limitaba… —

— ¿Algo como uno de los Yokai ligado al pacto, el mismo que nos pide liberarlo? — Indago Iori sarcástico. Kyo gruño impaciente.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que en vez de orquestar tú muerte cuando enfrentemos a Takeshi, te va a ayudar? — Insistió Kyo.

— Si ese fuera su deseo, ya estaría en manos de los Bihksu. Aparte de ello, Chizuru esta con él…su espíritu de alguna forma es remanente y desea que la ayudemos a liberarlo.

— Y ahora sigues hablando de "nosotros" con esa cínica naturalidad, cuando lo primero que hiciste fue meterte solo a ese lugar...que nos asegura que en realidad si sea ella y no un engaño, algo que quiere hacernos creer que es su espíritu. — Instó molesto. Iori posó su mano sobre la de Kyo y apretó con fuerza sin herirlo. Había intentado apartar a Kyo de todo aquello y no había logrado nada, salvo arriesgar tanto su vida como la suya.

Levanto la vista de las manos, apreciando la expectativa y reticencia del castaño.

— ¿Lo sientes Kyo? — Preguntó Iori con tono impaciente captando su mirada. Kyo lo percibió; la energía caótica, amenazante y cargada de deseo que portaba el fuego Yagami. Asintió sin comprender que tenía que ver aquello.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Esa sensación, en menor o mayor nivel es la que percibo de ti, sin importar la distancia. —bajo la fuerza alejando la mano con tacto delicado—. Chizuru también emanaba su propia esencia y al estar tan cerca de aquel espectro de luz, sentí que era ella.

Kyo lo observó sopesando sus palabras, al confrontar aquella criatura con Iori había percibido un fugaz destello de esencia aparte de su propia energía caótica y la emanación debilitada del pelirrojo. Pero no logro reconocerla como Iori, que parecía tener una facilidad absurda para percibir esas cosas.

Comprendió que tal vez si existía una oportunidad irrepetible para tomar las riendas contra sus enemigos, pero aun así sentía profundas reservas al pensar que Yagami debía conectarse con esa criatura para descubrir más. Gruñó asintiendo y Iori tuvo la pulsión de tocarlo, de sentirlo. Aquel semblante de preocupación y frustración por su seguridad, le agradaba.

— Que hiciste para que los Kusanagi no te siguieran. Estabas cerca de tu ceremonia de coronación. Su alteza. — Agregó Iori con dejo cínico cambiando el tema. Kyo le dedico una mirada de reproche.

— Nada. Deben estar buscándome en todos lados supongo. —bufó con amargura—. Tienes un talento innato para complicar mi vida Yagami. — Espetó.

— Yo lo llamaría un gusto particular. — Respondió Iori con una malicia coqueta y dominante, Kyo rio con falsa indignación, aplacando un deseo repentino por besarlo.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la mesa para preguntar al hombre del local si tenía cigarrillos. Kyo agradeció no hablar más del tema, pronto se encargaría de enfrentar a su familia. Desplegó el celular que vibraba suave en su bolsillo y contestó con dejo informal.

— El señor Bogard salió de cirugía. Lo llevaran a cuidados intensivos y dijeron que está estable. Pronto le darán de alta a Mai y esperaremos a Benimaru. La policía ya no nos interrogara. — Aseveró la chica con mejor tono.

— Entiendo. No haremos mucho quedándonos aquí y es mejor que descansen por hoy. Dile a Benimaru que estaremos en contacto. — Imperó Kyo. Kaoru asintió regresando el deseo de un buen descanso a ambos y colgó. Kyo observó el celular un instante, incomodo. A veces olvidaba que aquella chica era la prometida de Iori.

Se levantó de la mesa con la intención de pagar la cuenta, pero está ya había sido saldada. Algunos de los pocos clientes del local le observaban de soslayo; la gabardina estaba algo raída, y sus pantalones medio húmedos y manchados de ceniza, resaltaban. Abandonó el local hasta encontrarse con Iori al borde de la calzada, quien se estaba terminando un cigarrillo.

— Terry está estable en UCI y Mai será dada de alta, por lo pronto no nos reuniremos hasta que pase el revuelo de la policía. Es mejor irnos antes de llamar más la atención. — Inquirió Kyo. Iori deshizo la colilla del cigarrillo en un destello mínimo sin cambiar de expresión.

— Regresemos por hoy al apartamento. Supongo que ya debe estar reparado. — Dijo cruzando la calle al lado del castaño. La calzada de dos carriles no daba muchas señales de tráfico.

— Lo está. —aseguró Kyo y Iori lo observó con dejo indagante—. Desapareciste de repente sin decirme nada. No me dejaste muchas opciones. — Puntualizó el castaño adelantándose al callejón. Iori sonrió complacido.

Esta vez fue Kyo quien demando manejar la moto y se alejaron en un rugido apagado por la calzada.

* * *

Kaoru observó la motocicleta pasar desapercibida y empuño las manos entre la tela de su chaqueta recordando las palabras de Kioshi. No sabía que debía hacer y se preguntó angustiada como podría ella proponer semejante locura a Iori Yagami. Ni siquiera ella deseaba dañar a Kyo Kusanagi. Era alguien tan importante para todos, incluso había llegado a albergar respeto y admiración por él, como también alcanzaba a comprender la prioridad que cargaba Kyo Kusanagi para Iori…pero Aki, como podría salvar a Aki de otra forma. Su vista se deformo en lágrimas que gotearon sobre el borde de la ventana cerrada. Tenía que pensar en cómo obtener algo valioso para su clan, sin que fuese la cabeza de Kyo Kusanagi.

— Shh No llores linda. —sonó la voz apagada de Mai que se acercó a abrazarla—. Todo saldrá bien, Terry…—hizo una pausa donde suspiro con alivio—. Esta fuera de peligro. Benimaru alejó a la policía de nosotros y hasta Kyo logró encontrar a Iori. — Agregó con poca emoción, pero con tono reconfortante. Kaoru sintió una enorme culpa perforándole el pecho. Sintiéndose miserable por ser consolada cuando pensaba en alguna manera de afectar a los Kusanagi para beneficio de su familia.

Susurro un "lo siento mucho" y abrazó a Mai en un llanto ahogado, acorralada entre las personas que no deseaba lastimar y salvar a su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Kyo y Iori entraron al apartamento en silencio, con un alivio tácito y temporal. El pelirrojo poso la mano sobre el hombro desnudo e irritado a su lado.

— Debemos poner algo en esas quemaduras. — Aseveró en un agresivo intento de amabilidad. Kyo observó la piel resentida un momento, recordando las indelicadas maneras de curación que manejaba Iori.

— Esta bien, buscare algo. Son leves de todas maneras, yo me encargo. — Respondió Kyo con una sonrisa demasiado condescendiente, adelantándose a la habitación.

Iori no comprendió el gesto evasivo de Kyo y se apartó para buscar tras las puertas de madera del bar, encontrando complacido una botella ambarina de cristal grueso; de las pocas sobrevivientes al ataque. Sirvió con el tintineo de los hielos dos vasos y tomó un trago hondo tras posar sobre la mesa el vaso de Kyo.

Divagó por el salón ordenado y limpio. Hacía poco yacía revolcándose en la nieve helada, presa de una condenación ajena, y ahora estaba allí en un ambiente cálido, con secuelas positivas del vínculo que casi les había arrebatado la vida a ambos. Incluso las voces parecían haber sido menguadas tras la conexión y sentía una calma que ya había olvidado.

Bebió otro sorbo de licor que ardió fuerte en su garganta y paseó cerca de los instrumentos metódicamente ordenados por tamaño. Kyo había ido en su ayuda una vez más, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no involucrarlo, por mantenerlo alejado de cualquier conflicto en desventaja. El castaño se había arriesgado mucho al usar aquella enorme cantidad de energía, al punto de auto infringirse daño. Miro el fondo del corredor, desde donde Kyo emergía con algunas cosas en las manos, en esos instantes Iori podía sentir su poder refulgir agresivo, atrayente.

En tan poco tiempo Kyo le había demostrado sin palabras intermediarias, la importancia que cargaba ahora para él y Iori no pudo evitar el ansía de retornarle algo valioso a cambio.

El castaño, que solo había encontrado en el baño una crema genérica que ayudaba a suavizar el ardor en la piel, tomó asiento en una de las poltronas y se dispuso a retirar la prenda quemada con lentitud. Observaba por momentos los reflejos ocres del vaso de licor sobre la madera negra de la mesa auxiliar, como también analizaba de soslayo el caminar parsimonioso de Iori por el extremo del salón.

El pelirrojo rozó con sus dedos una guitarra acústica sin forro que reposaba inclinada sobre una base metálica; una con la que había compartido parte de las largas horas de vigilia y que salvo por algunos rasguños, parecía intacta. La deslizó entre sus manos y la llevó consigo hasta sentarse de nuevo en la segunda poltrona frente a Kyo.

El castaño separaba hebras que se habían adherido a su piel, haciendo una leve mueca ocasional al retirar segmentos delgados de piel ceñidos a la tela sintética, tras lo cual termino por dejar la camisa a un lado y aplicar la crema, que no parecía hacer mucha diferencia.

Iori dejó escapar un par de acordes asertivos que le indicaban que la guitarra continuaba afinada, mientras Kyo lo observaba de soslayo con curiosidad.

— No sé si sea el momento indicado para estas nimiedades …— Habló Iori mientras tanteaba espacios silenciosos en el diapasón. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada ya que aquel gesto era demasiado impropio para afrontarlo reflejado en los ojos de Kyo. Inicio tentativo y preciso aquella tonada que estuvo componiendo durante largas noches.

El castaño escuchó en un silencio contemplativo como aquella melodía que no se parecía a nada conocido, de alguna manera resonaba con el palpitar de su corazón.

Iori cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así tras el inicio lento de tonos alargados, sintiendo cada nota, haciendo resonar cada acorde con mínimos ademanes pasionales. La melodía avanzó ascendiendo a una intensidad veloz y cortando el aliento del instrumento en altibajos graduales, cargados de una emoción sin nombre. Las notas escaparon con un eco agudo y bajo hasta llegar a cada rincón del salón.

Los últimos acordes, lentos y vibrantes, aplacaron finalmente un momento, que Kyo considero único en Iori.

— …aún no está terminada, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Kusanagi. Raida, incompleta, caótica, pero profundamente intensa y definida. —habló con calma Iori manteniendo la mirada baja. Kyo enmudeció confuso, sin comprender si Iori hablaba de la tonada o de sí mismo. Si era una mezcla de ambas cosas o se expresaba de manera indiferenciada. No supo que decir sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, abrumado ante una escena donde la calma álgida de Iori contrastaba con la leve inseguridad en sus manos—. Feliz tardío cumpleaños Kyo. — Dijo Iori finalmente levantando la vista. Su sonrisa cargada de algo parecido a la amargura, era acompañada por una expresión cansada y amable.

Kyo entendió que aquella melodía había sido creada solo para él, y que las palabras consiguientes, referidas a la canción, si estaban profundamente ligadas a Iori. Contuvo el aliento un instante sintiéndose invadido por una emoción pasional, casi dolorosa. Se levantó del sillón mientras Iori depositaba la guitarra a un lado y caminó dejando toda la inseguridad que lo embargaba, desnudarse ante el pelirrojo. Sonrió con resentido afecto y deslizó las piernas a los lados de Yagami, sentándose en su regazo. Extendió las manos hasta rodear el cuello firme de este y el tacto de sus dedos se hizo helado e inseguro, ya que aún no conciliaba la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Finalmente se dejó llevar por aquella tibia emoción que exigía una respuesta para aquella expresión de asombro en Iori.

"Raida, incompleta, caótica…intensa y definida." Repitió en su mente el castaño. No necesitaba más de él, no esperaba más de él.

El beso iniciado por Kyo fue lento y pasional, aumentando con una intensidad gradual ante la cual el pelirrojo respondió con ímpetu, y deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Kyo, ciñó su cadera. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un vaivén confrontado hasta sincronizar el deseo. Sus manos se exploraron mutuamente deshaciéndose con facilidad de las prendas superiores de Iori que cayeron inertes a un costado.

Al romper el beso ambos jadearon acalorados disfrutando del contacto en la piel. No deseaban pensar en nada más. No deseaban que en aquel espacio existiera algo aparte de los dos. No deseaban cuestionar la imposibilidad de su situación, ni las tragedias que seguían sus pasos. Abrazaron aquel instante que pertenecía solo a ambos.

Kyo sonrió con ese dejo altanero que provocaba a Iori y deslizó las manos por el cuello del pelirrojo que emitió un sutil gruñido placentero. Bajó lentamente por su pecho, haciendo un tacto descendente e inseguro hasta su vientre. Surcó sus músculos definidos y las cicatrices en su abdomen hasta posicionar su cuerpo entre las piernas de Iori, que se abrieron con facilidad solo para él.

Titubeo algo nervioso al reconocer que sería él quien desataría lo inevitable y desabrochó el pantalón con lenta determinación. Deslizó los dedos al interior de la tela y palpo una firme reacción de parte de Iori. Subió la cabeza y paso los labios por el vientre suave mientras sus manos liberaban la excitación del pelirrojo. Iori gruño nuevamente cuando la lengua de Kyo rodeo su miembro, y apretó la tela de la poltrona cuando el castaño envolvió su excitación con la húmeda calidez de su boca. El movimiento reiteró con cierta torpeza, pero enardeció a Iori a cada penetración involuntaria. Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron hasta tocar el cabello de Kyo y este lo apretó con suave amenaza entre sus dientes, prohibiéndole el contacto.

Iori ahogo un gemido corto al Kyo aumentar la intensidad y el castaño bajó a totalidad el pantalón, intensificando una vez más el ritmo hasta hacer estremecer a Iori.

Kyo nunca en su vida había hecho algo así con un hombre y le avergonzaba sentir en su cuerpo tal reacción ante los espasmos controlados de Iori. Deseaba verle manar el placer, escucharle pedir por más. Tras varios minutos bajo un poco el ritmo cuando la respiración de Iori comenzaba a hacerse trabajosa y deslizó los dedos de su mano libre bajo el miembro henchido, tanteando la curva viscosa y húmeda que daba inicio a los glúteos. Intentó copiar lo que Iori había hecho con su cuerpo aquella noche y cuestionó internamente con cierto recelo, el por qué el pelirrojo había sabido como hacerlo.

Iori empezaba a estremecerse cercano al orgasmo, pero se alarmó por el repentino movimiento invasivo de Kyo entre sus piernas. El castaño penetró en su interior sin darle espera a reacción alguna. El pelirrojo se contrajo separando la cabeza de Kyo de su erección en un movimiento brusco, evitando que su mente embotada que, ignoraba ya cualquier dolor, le permitiera esas libertades al castaño. Pero no pudo contener el momento de clímax y su semilla mano sobre el cuello del Kusanagi.

Iori lo observó con cierta rabia entre jadeos entrecortados y Kyo se deslizó fuera de él con un renovado acceso de vergüenza; estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo desnudo de Iori Yagami, con la semilla de este deslizándose bajo su mentón. Todo parecía nublado por una desbordante excitación que camuflaba el hecho y levantó la vista, dubitativo, resolviendo un segundo después que no había marcha atrás.

— …era mi turno no? — Preguntó Kyo nervioso, con un jadeante tono fogoso. Iori frunció el ceño y tiró de su cabeza hasta levantarlo sobre si, besándolo con brusquedad.

— Eso lo veremos Kusanagi. — Apunto Iori con fiereza tras separar el beso. Kyo sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras. Su propia excitación presionaba la fábrica de su pantalón. "Qué demonios estoy haciendo." Refuto en sus pensamientos, mientras ceñía su cuerpo a Iori y reiteraba el beso.

La llegada a la habitación fue algo accidentada, entre pasos acompañados de un anhelo desbordado. El castaño fue sometido sobre la cama y sus prendas de vestir restantes fueron despojadas con agresividad. Kyo gruñó incomodo al quedar expuesto en total desnudes ante la mirada lasciva de Iori, pero al intentar incorporarse el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre él y atenazo uno de sus brazos a las sabanas. Sus ojos no se separaron de los de Kyo, el cual hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rehuir aquella intensidad lujuriosa en su mirada.

Iori deslizó la mano con lentitud por el abdomen del castaño, que se estremeció al contacto delicado. Bajó con roce suave hasta su excitación y la envolvió en su palma deslizando los dedos hasta la base, aquello arrancó un gemido ahogado en Kyo, quien finalmente desvió la vista sonrojado, irritado por su maldita sensibilidad. Iori se acercó al cuello del castaño y lamió de manera ascendente, al igual que su mano subía por la erección. Kyo se tensó un instante, estremeciéndose, cuando la lengua de Iori bordeo su oreja a la par que la mano lo hacía con su miembro.

— Tú no sabes cómo funciona esto Kusanagi. Debes prepararte…—le susurro Iori al oído, tras lo cual abandonó todo el contacto y se irguió—. Tomaremos un baño. — Puntualizó con una mirada lasciva que recorrió el cuerpo predispuesto del castaño. Kyo le dedico una expresión resentida.

— Querrás decir, "prepararnos." — Agregó con gesto altanero, pero aun algo sonrojado por la situación. Iori sonrió con malicia y entró al baño sin dar respuesta. Kyo se sentó y cubrió su erección palpitante con la mano, su cuerpo estaba caliente y sentía que iba a explotar si Iori seguía jugando a tentarlo. Se levantó siguiendo los pasos de Iori.

* * *

Kyo apreció desde el dintel del baño la espalda del pelirrojo. Su desnudes dejaba dilucidar las delgadas cicatrices múltiples que bajaban hasta parte de los glúteos. Aquellas marcas cargaban consigo el instante en que el templo Kagura había estallado, ese ínfimo momento en el que Iori siendo aún su enemigo, había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya. Fue justo después de eso que algo cambió en Kyo. Algo que continuaba desestabilizando toda su realidad.

El pelirrojo estaba un poco inclinado sobre la bañera agregando agua caliente y Kyo se acercó con delicado ademan, hasta alcanzar con sus manos las marcas en la piel de Iori.

— Desde cuando tú…—aventuró Kyo sin completar la frase deslizando los dedos, pensativo—. ¿En qué momento paso esto? — Indagó con tono neutro pensando en cómo llegaron a su actual cercanía, pero con ansiedad incipiente. Iori giró confrontando sus cuerpos, cerró el espacio que los separaba haciendo contacto con su piel y le hablo al oído.

— ¿Acaso importa Kusanagi? —preguntó con tono bajo, suave—. ¿Podrías tú darme esa respuesta? —susurró mientras Kyo intentaba ser reticente a aquel acercamiento—. Ve y limpia bien tu cuerpo. En esta ocasión no escaparas a lo que pienso hacerte. — Susurró una vez más con tono lascivo antes de apartarse, Kyo lo observó con dureza sin controlar el sonrojo que ascendía una vez más a su cabeza.

— Eres un animal lujurioso Yagami. — Habló cortante pero socarrón.

— No alcanzas a imaginar cuantas veces he pensado en poseerte Kusanagi. — Aseveró Iori sentándose al borde de la bañera.

Kyo bufó irritado, algo nervioso, confuso, y entro en la ducha, su corazón no detenía el paso acelerado. Todo aquello le parecía tan incorrecto como deseable y esa antítesis le generaba una fuerte tensión en todo el cuerpo. No cabía raciocinio alguno que sopesara aquella situación y no lo deseaba tampoco. Sentir a Iori de esa manera era un deseo placentero que nacía de la desgracia misma, y el solo cuestionar desde cuando había anidado aquello por él, le generaba un profundo desasosiego.

"No alcanzas a imaginar cuantas veces…" pensó. ¿Desde cuándo Iori lo percibía de esa manera? ¿Cuándo luchaban al principio…lo deseaba con igual intensidad?

Aquel pensamiento anido en Kyo como un golpe abrumador. ¿Qué tanto había influido Iori en él? O ¿Habría sido él quien influyo a Iori? ¿Aquel placer que sentía en cada combate contra Yagami, había estado ligado a una atracción mutua?

Estregó con agresividad cada rincón de su cuerpo como si hubiese descubierto algo sucio en su honor; considerando imposible un sentimiento previo entre ambos, pero a la vez incapaz de asegurarse lo contrario. Suspiro bajo el agua fría de la ducha. Era inútil pensar en el pasado cuando su presente estaba completamente invadido por Iori Yagami. Ahora el deseo era una realidad ineludible que cruzaba limites impensables, anidando en una emoción pura e intensa. Aquello que aún era impronunciable entre ambos, pero que en lo profundo Kyo lograba reconocerlo. Lo quería. Iori Yagami cargaba una importancia mayor a cualquier otra que hubiese tenido alguna persona en su vida.

Pensó en Yuki con una punzada de culpa y cerro la llave.

Al salir con la piel goteante, aceptando una desnudes cómplice y agradable, apreció como Iori medio sumergido en la bañera humeante, yacía con la cabeza recostada sobre la porcelana curva. Sus cabellos húmedos se discurrían pesados sobre la piel, lisos y brillantes, como si gotearan sangre. Su rostro calmo de ojos cerrados le daban la impresión de que estuviese bajo un sueño profundo.

* * *

Iori había intentado ignorar aquella sensación de malestar ante los titubeos de Kyo. Era una tristeza sosegada acompañada por una punzante rabia. La enorme influencia que poseía el castaño sobre su vida no importaba a la hora de verse presionado a someter la voluntad de este. Iori no deseaba docilidad alguna en su extraña interacción, le enloquecía el placer de sentir la resistencia en Kyo, pero disfrutaba de sobremanera cada gesto innato de amabilidad y posesividad del castaño. Disfrutaba todo de Kyo, menos aquella duda, aquel titubeo que enardecía su deseo de hacerlo suyo, de reducir aquel mundo a su presencia. Aquel estado de incertidumbre y cuestionamiento hacía que sus emociones sincronizaran con la maldición de su clan.

Suspiró disipando esas ideas, que considero patéticas, y apreció la silueta del castaño tras los cristales esmerilados de la ducha. Kyo, siempre Kyo, pensó casi con molestia, pero sintiendo a la vez la ausencia de su piel y su aliento tibio. Dejo caer la cabeza atrás y cerró los ojos, debía controlar la urgencia que embargaba sus sentidos ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, el deseo irrevocable de posesión absoluta.

Un lapso leve de embotamiento lo distrajo de los sonidos de la ducha y lo primero que quebró sus cavilaciones fueron unas densas gotas heladas que cayeron sobre su cuello. Justo antes de abrir los ojos sintió los labios fríos de Kyo cerrándose sobre los suyos y una lengua tibia cruzando delicadamente a su interior. Abrió la boca para permitir el acceso y aun con los ojos cerrados recibió el cuerpo frío que se inclinaba sobre el suyo.

Los movimientos del castaño fueron dóciles al ingresar a la bañera deslizando las piernas sobre la cadera de Iori. El pelirrojo percibió como algo había cambiado en su lenguaje corporal, algo sutil y contundente. La inseguridad parecía haberse esfumado, cosa que acrecentaba la ansiedad en Iori. El anhelo desbordante que generaba Kyo en su ser no podía ser saciado por un acto vulgar. La carne era una mera manifestación del deseo, pero lo que realmente quería de Kyo Kusanagi era más profundo que la maldición que puyaba en su interior exigiendo la sangre de su enemigo. Temía que esa emoción ajena al mundo y perteneciente solo a sí mismo, alcanzara a Kyo y le arrebatara todo.

Detuvieron el beso y cruzaron miradas silenciosas en las que Kyo había perdido cualquier toque altanero y jocoso, dando paso a una determinación completa ante la unión de sus cuerpos. Su mirada seria y dominante, que no daba espacio a juegos, penetró en Iori como un detonante. El pelirrojo lo atrajo hacia sí, sumergiendo el cuerpo del castaño en el agua caliente y besando su cuello. Kyo presionó la cadera al punto de cruzar sus excitaciones renacientes y sumergió las manos para empalmarlas. Iori reincidió con otro beso, sincronizado al ritmo de Kyo.

Deslizó las manos por la espalda firme del castaño y bajo hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera. Tanteo el espacio entre sus glúteos. Kyo gruñó incomodo, pero excitado. Iori no soportó el reticente estremecimiento de su cuerpo y lo sometió al otro extremo de la bañera. Kyo lo miró altanero, sin detenerse y bajo ambas manos presionando con fuerza sus miembros en un movimiento brusco. Iori entrecorto la respiración ante la sensación agresiva que lo invadió; cada mínimo toque de Kyo, por más audaz o inexperto que fuera, le causaba una desbordante excitación.

Desplegó con una mano el contenedor delgado de lubricante que había posado a un costado de la bañera y embadurno con exceso de contenido y entrecortados movimientos su mano libre. Besó a Kyo ciñendo sus erecciones y abrió un espacio para cruzar entre las piernas del castaño, que rompió el beso al sentir los dedos de Iori tanteándolo.

Kyo desvió la vista incomodo, avergonzado, pero sin detener el proceso y el pelirrojo arrebató el control de la excitación del castaño, mordiendo su cuello, mientras deslizaba los dedos en su interior una y otra vez al ritmo de la estimulación.

La entrada había sido mucho menos densa esta ocasión gracias al fluido y el cuerpo de Kyo se empezó a acoplar en menos tiempo, ahogando gemidos rebeldes cuando Iori usaba más fuerza de la necesaria.

El estremecimiento opositor y placentero de Kyo, alteró la calma metódica en Iori y el deseo se mezcló indiferenciado con la pulsión de su sangre que buscaba lastimarlo. Inclinó la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del castaño intentando regular la tensión. El agua salpicaba caliente hasta sus mejillas y percibió la piel sonrojada de Kyo bajo su cabello Quería poseerlo ya, escucharlo gemir, hacerlo susurrar su nombre. Abandonó su interior y deslizó su miembro erecto con lentitud. Kyo lo observó de soslayo algo alarmado, pero sin denegarle el paso, apretó los ojos cuando Iori penetró en su interior, incapaz de sostener su mirada. Iori le sostuvo el mentón y lo enderezo obligándole a mirarlo.

— Eres mío Kyo…solo mío. — Susurró Iori al castaño, quien se liberó con brusquedad y encogió la espalda ante la invasión agresiva. Al principio lenta y contundente deteniendo la respiración de Kyo, para luego ir aumentando en intensidad y velocidad a medida que la pasión cegaba la cordura.

Iori tenía a Kyo entregándose con poca resistencia a sus embestidas. Ahogando con los ocasionales gemidos del castaño las voces iracundas de Orochi que amenazaban en su interior, aplacadas por una emoción solo suya, que superaba el odio imbuido durante siglos.

El castaño gruñó y apretó las piernas, soportando las penetraciones desconsideradas de Iori y percibiendo con algo de temor, como bajo el dolor, comenzaba a gestarse una sensación desconocida para su cuerpo.

Iori se detuvo jadeante y estremecido dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Kyo.

— No, no así. — Gruñó Iori conteniendo el placentero deseo de continuar sometiéndolo. Kyo bufó molesto, con la respiración trabajosa, sintiendo la presión caliente de Iori en su interior. Empujó al pelirrojo obligándolo a salir.

— Deja de jugar conmigo Yagami. —amenazó Kyo igualando la posición ventajosa de Iori—. Si no piensas hacerlo tú, lo hare yo sin dudarlo tanto. — Imperó molesto, excitado a pesar del dolor. Iori sonrió un instante antes de atraerlo con suavidad.

— Te dije que haría que lo disfrutaras. Hare que me ruegues poseerte Kusanagi. — Susurró dominante. Kyo gruño molesto.

— Deja las palabras lascivas y muéstrame que quieres Yagami. — Puntualizó abandonando la bañera mientras arrastraba una toalla con la que cubrió su insatisfecha excitación. Si Iori continuaba dejando a medias sus intenciones, lo haría arrepentirse.

* * *

Kyo observó la cama sintiendo nuevas inseguridades aflorar. Habían ido tan lejos como la última vez, aunque con mayor agresividad y de alguna manera, menos dolor. Antes de que lograra cuestionarse una vez más sus actos, los brazos húmedos de Iori rodearon su abdomen y la boca del pelirrojo se cerró bajo la oreja de Kyo.

— Puedes pensar todo lo que desees. Pero nada cambiara este momento. — Susurró el pelirrojo tras lo cual mordió con delicadeza un costado del cuello y acoplo su forma a la curva de la espalda de Kyo. El castaño cerró los ojos sintiendo las manos de Iori bajar por su vientre hasta desatar la toalla y envolver su rigidez.

Un segundo después su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia la cama hasta quedar arrodillado mientras una de las manos de Iori, presionaba su cuello sometiéndolo. Al sentir la erección de este deslizarse en su entrepierna, Kyo se sintió acalorado, tomado por sorpresa, y giró con un movimiento brusco para quitar al pelirrojo, pero este contrarrestó la evasión aprovechando la ventaja en su posición y lo sometió nuevamente boca arriba sobre la cama. Se irguió con calma quedando arrodillado frente a Kyo.

La prepotente dominancia de Iori irritaba al castaño casi al punto de pensar en rechazarlo, pero a la vez le excitaba de sobremanera confrontar aquel impetú.

— Ábrete para mi Kyo. — Hablo Iori con calma absoluta, en total control de la situación, con el brillo lujurioso de una bestia en sus ojos, mientras embadurnaba una de sus manos y su vientre con un viscoso liquido traslucido.

Kyo se sintió intimidado por un instante. Los temas sexuales nunca habían sido su punto más fuerte y mucho menos si se trataba de otro hombre, y con mayor razón si era Yagami. Lo que más le inquietaba en su semblante era aquella mirada carmesí, tan similar a la que cargaba ya en sus encuentros de fuego y sangre.

Separó las piernas cuando Iori descendió con lentitud, deslizando sus manos viscosas por el centro de su abdomen y respiro profundo cuando por segunda vez desde que se conocían, la boca caliente de Yagami cubrió su excitación. Los movimientos se dieron sin mucha resistencia y Kyo no necesitó mucho tiempo para estar a punto, ya Iori había tanteado demasiado su excitación. Quiso detenerlo, avergonzado por ello, pero el pelirrojo no dio señales de obediencia, solo minimizó la estimulación disfrutando de los movimientos involuntarios en el torso de Kyo y retomó la exploración sosegada de su interior, manteniendo al castaño al límite, pero sin llegar a él.

Kyo gruño y lo maldijo. Deseaba alcanzar el orgasmo de una maldita vez y no entendía como demonios Iori lograba bloquear su llegada.

— Iori…hijo de…— Gruñó presa de micro espasmos cuando una vez más el pelirrojo abandono la estimulación.

Kyo miró en dirección a Iori, indignado, pero este ya estaba sobre sí y lo interceptó con un beso, mientras su miembro rígido se abría espacio con increíble facilidad a su interior viscoso. La embestida fue poco amable, como casi todo en Iori y Kyo dejo escapar un gemido ante la oleada de placer que le generó estar tan cerca del orgasmo.

Una y otra vez, tras romper el beso, Iori penetró en Kyo inmovilizando sus manos, disfrutando de cada expresión de desesperada vergüenza y placer en su rostro. Incrementó el ritmo cuando percibió como el castaño arqueaba la espalda para liberar su semilla y Kyo finalmente estalló en espasmos placenteros sintiéndose invadido, extraño y extasiado.

Iori observó satisfecho mientras Kyo jadeaba entrecortadamente bajo su peso, mirándolo con un fuerte sonrojo y una falsa indignación consigo mismo. Una sonrisa pedante se marcó extensa, cosa que irrito parcialmente a Kyo, y dejo ir sus manos para luego, al contrario de lo que el castaño esperaba, continuar con movimientos graduales aun dentro de él. Kyo apretó la sabana de los costados ante la reiterada intención de Iori.

— Que dem…— intentó decir, pero Iori embistió con la misma fuerza desmedida de la bañera, arrancando un gemido intermedio.

— Ahora es mi turno Kusanagi. —habló Iori entre jadeos de placer—. Te marcare como mío para siempre. Kyo. — Agregó sometiendo nuevamente las manos del castaño, que se habían atravesado para detenerlo y desfogó todo deseo reprimido, sin consideración alguna. Kyo maldijo, dispuesto a quitarlo, pero la respiración ajetreada y la absoluta excitación en el pelirrojo lo detuvo. Iori, bajo una expresión entre ruda y dócil, parecía estar concentrado en no alcanzar el clímax antes de tiempo, y aquello despertó una particular tentación dentro de Kyo, seguida por esa extraña sensación de placer que parecía crecer sin control.

Disfrutaba que Iori lo dominara, pero a la vez quería poseerlo de igual manera. Deseaba ver aquella misma expresión sometida y placentera en su cuerpo.

Kyo cerró los ojos intentando apartar de nuevo a Iori, pero perdió las fuerzas cuando en su interior, algo reaccionó de manera inesperada y absolutamente extasiante. Lo invadió un sosegado temor, ahogado por aquella extraña sensación; un particular placer descubierto bajo los brazos de su rival.

— Maldito seas... — Habló Kyo en un gemido ahogado y se aferró a la espalda de este, clavándole los dientes al lado del cuello; maldiciendo y deseando mentalmente más de aquella sensación explosiva que amenazaba con llevarlo a otro orgasmo.

Iori fue incapaz de soportar la desquiciante excitación que Kyo le generaba y tras sentir el dolor que manaba en pequeños hilos de sangre bajo la boca del castaño, llegó a un climax intenso y desbordante de placer en el interior de Kyo, que parecía atraerlo aún más adentro.

El espasmo con que Iori ciño el cuerpo del castaño, fue el limite justo para que este también fuera dragado a su segundo climax y estallara solo un instante después.

Ambos jadearon con la respiración entrecortada y los cuerpos húmedos por el sudor.

— Qué has hecho… conmigo, Yagami… — Espetó Kyo entre jadeos confusos, sintiendo en su interior la excitación palpitante del pelirrojo y una calidez ajena.

— No... Aun no termino contigo Kyo. — Aseveró Iori con la respiración agitada, separando sus vientres viscosos. Kyo respiro profundamente, ya no debía existir vergüenza alguna a esas alturas, y sin aceptar con honestidad el deseo mutuo y la perfecta empatía de sus cuerpos, accedió con un gesto incitante, la demandante avidez de Iori.

En el transcurso de la madrugada, ambos se unieron como jamás lo habían hecho en toda su vida. Desembocando en múltiples estados de placer, los dos hombres ofrecieron sus voluntades al deseo absoluto de la razón impura. La comunión de algo más allá de la carne, nació en el momento en que desnudaron silenciosos aquellas emociones mudas, generando un vínculo forjado en la tragedia y consumado en la imposibilidad de su realidad.

* * *

El amanecer estaba próximo, a poco menos de una hora. Iori paso los dedos por la frente perlada de Kyo y apreció con detalles su sueño. El castaño dormía profundamente con el rostro calmo y un respirar regular como si no hubiese nada preocupante en su existencia. Dio un respingo que no llego a romper su descanso y frunciendo el ceño como un niño molesto por algo, se giró dando la espalda a Iori. Este discurrió la mano libre por su piel, sintiendo la viscosidad ya leve, perteneciente a Kyo. Ambos habían entregado todas sus frustraciones a ese instante, habían dejado todos sus miedos y odios en aquel acto para refugiarse mutuamente de sus tragedias.

Iori se sentó y recostó la cabeza sobre el espaldar cuadrado de la cama, sopesando la irritación en los brazos del castaño. La energía que este emitía, continuaba manteniendo la misma agresividad constante. Relamiendo el exterior con peligrosa emanación. Algo en él hacía desbordar el poder de su reliquia, y si no nivelaba aquella carga, evocar por mucho tiempo el fuego Kusanagi podría llegar a matarlo.

Iori suspiro cansino, ahora estaban de nuevo frente al panorama nublado del destino inconcluso. La amenaza de enfrentarse a algo desconocido bajo la condición que atrapaba a Kyo. Una vez más pesaba la ira y la desesperación de ir contra el tiempo. Los aliados caídos y los enormes riesgos que conllevaba que compartieran el mismo espacio. Todo fluctuaba como gasolina alrededor del fuego.

El sol se filtró frio y perezoso por las rendijas semi abiertas de la persiana, bañando con tonos invernales los cuerpos desnudos entre las sabanas.

Kyo despertó y dio un respingo al denotar el dolor en su espalda baja, el cual ahora sin el mediador placentero del sexo, se hacía incómodo y completamente vergonzoso.

Ciertamente la delicadeza no era una palabra conocida por Yagami, pensó resentido y apenado.

Al observar a Iori, este yacía con la mirada perdida en algún punto muerto de la habitación. Se denotaba completamente calmado y parcialmente satisfecho.

— La próxima vez seré yo el que tenga un semblante fresco y cómodo. — Habló Kyo con tono resentido. El pelirrojo desvió la vista distraído y sonrió perezosamente aterrizando en la realidad.

— Tal vez. — Respondió abstraído.

Kyo se sentó soportando la incomodidad en su cuerpo y miró al que se suponía era su enemigo, y que ahora de alguna manera era su amante. A pesar de tener la absurda sensación de no acostumbrarse a la idea, verlo allí con esa sonrisa ausente, a su lado, le hacía palpitar el corazón con fuerza.

Iori se levantó de la cama, dejando expuesta su pálida desnudes bajo los rayos rebeldes provenientes de la persiana.

— Ya ha amanecido y los tuyos siguen sin saber nada de ti. —acotó Iori acercándose a la mesa de noche donde yacía una cajetilla a medio abrir—. Se que estabas a vísperas de la ceremonia... —agregó endureciendo el rostro—. No te atrevas a perder el liderazgo de tu clan Kusanagi. —

— No necesitas decírmelo. —respondió Kyo con tono altanero levantándose de la cama—. Pueden intentar arrebatarlo las veces que quieran. Es mío por derecho. —hizo una pausa en la que se dibujó una sonrisa engreída en su rostro—. Al igual que tú. — Esbozó con tono prepotente, jocoso. Iori lo observó con aire divertido y dio una bocanada profunda al cigarrillo recorriendo a Kyo de pies a cabeza. Detuvo la mirada a la altura de su vientre y sonrió con una malicia lujuriosa.

Kyo, completamente erguido, sintió la desagradable sensación viscosa que descendía entre sus piernas. Enrojeció de repente y miró a Iori con rabia contenida.

— Ya te lo cobrare yo a ti, Yagami. — Amenazó el castaño muy sonrojado y se dirigió al baño.

— Si necesitas ayuda…? — aventuro Iori divertido dando otra bocanada al cigarrillo, y tras recibir un gesto obsceno en respuesta, Kyo cerró de un portazo la entrada al baño.

* * *

El castaño avanzó presuroso hasta la ducha y dejo correr el agua. Sentía la temperatura acalorada y supo que tomar despreocupadamente aquello que habían hecho le iba a ser imposible. Se deslizó en el agua fría evitando recordar las extensas horas que habían dedicado a la unión de sus cuerpos. Había un alto grado de frustración y deseo en ambas partes que parecía haberse zanjado parcialmente en el acto.

Sonrió dejando el rostro frente a las gotas heladas. Esa vergüenza que le embargaba al haber transgredido todo un concepto de masculinidad, de posición y responsabilidad para con los suyos, y en parte consigo mismo, no desaparecería en un futuro cercano. Aun así, no llegaría nunca a superar el hecho de tener a Iori a su lado. Pero…

Hundió el rostro en las manos pensando en su padre, en su madre, en Yuki. Aún tenía tantas dudas e inseguridades, y a la vez una enorme determinación radicada en Iori. Pensó en Takeshi. Un solo hombre había enviado su vida al carajo, le había quitado a su padre, a su novia, la libertad...empuño las manos dejando discurrir densos surcos helados por su cuerpo desnudo. No, pensó. Sabía que aquel vacío en su vida antes de que todo colapsara; sus peleas con Yuki, su desinterés en liderar al clan o en hacer algo con su futuro, y las miradas ocasionales a su entorno, buscando inconscientemente aquel acecho deseado, aquel fuego reverberante en una mirada carmesí...era evidente, ya se sentía atrapado antes, asfixiado por una rutina sin sentido y el silencio de su propio poder. De alguna manera todo lo sucedido hasta ahora había forjado en su ser algo diferente, le había llenado de muchas formas a pesar del absorto sufrimiento y les había acercado a él y a Iori a un punto impensable. ¿Habían valido la pena tantas pérdidas? Se preguntó dejando fluir la tristeza con la corriente fría.

Aprisionó en lo profundo de sí la culpa que emergió ante la respuesta irrevocable en su corazón, y esperó que donde estuviese, su padre pudiese perdonarlo por ello.

* * *

Iori exhaló profundamente dejando un vaho danzante de humo contra el sol tenue. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que las pesadillas y las voces se aplacaban casi a totalidad y aun así la sensación de estar a punto de perderlo todo, no lo abandonaba. Cerró los ojos frente a los rayos pasivos del día.

La idea determinante frente a su naturaleza rondaba ya hacía mucho tiempo y tomaba fuerza paso a paso, con cada acción de aquellas personas que llevaban su sangre. Tenía que ser más cauteloso y preciso frente al Kusanagi, este jamás podría comprender el significado de su destino, y era mejor así. Nada bueno podía salir de acunar a un demonio pérfido que echaba raíces en el vientre de su maldición. Jamás se perdonaría si llegaba a devorar la esperanza que Kyo le ofrecía.

Kyo…pensó. Kyo era su luz. Aquel brillante destello que terminaría por quemarlo, o finalmente seria él quien consumiera su vivacidad. Sonrió al filo de la fatalidad misma en su naturaleza, a la cual no renunciaría y dio la última calada al cigarrillo antes de desvanecerlo entre sus dedos. Si el destino quería escupirle en la cara, no pensaba retroceder, estaría allí de frente para ver su intento, mientras se permitía querer al ser más prohibido que le había entregado su sino aciago.

La salida de Kyo fue cautelosa. Sus gestos apagados y pensativos cargaban un cariño extraño para Iori. El castaño parecía cargar con sus propias cuestiones y a Iori no le interesaba sacarlas a colación. Respetaba abiertamente cualquiera de sus preocupaciones.

Hablaron poco mientras Kyo se organizaba para confrontar a los Kusanagi, pero expresaron mucho en pequeños gestos y contactos silenciosos, mutuos. Finalmente, Kyo sonrió con dejo altanero poco antes de partir.

— Iré a poner todo en orden. Tú… — Esbozó Kyo entre socarrón y autoritario, ocultando la preocupación que le punzaba una posible nueva desaparición de Iori.

— Estaré bien, prometo responder algunos de tus incesantes mensajes Kusanagi. — Lo interrumpió Iori con tono desinteresado. Kyo bufó irritado, pero conforme. Miró a Iori un instante, lleno de cuestiones personales que no quería abordar, pero revoloteaban latentes.

— ¿Qué pasa Kyo…quieres un beso de despedida? — Preguntó Iori con dejo cínico al ver el titubeo en los hombros del castaño. Kyo gruñó molesto, entendiendo que tener a Iori en modo amable y agradable todo el tiempo era demasiado ideal. Pero al acercarse a la puerta y discurrirla, Iori lo atrajo hacia si con brusquedad, hasta tomar sus labios en un beso poco delicado.

Se separaron respirando suavemente tras el contacto.

— El que deseaba un beso de despedida no era yo por lo que veo. — Aventuró Kyo con tono jocoso. Iori sonrió con leve malicia sin dar respuesta y se alejó del castaño.

— Cambiare de ubicación una vez más. Te lo hare saber cuándo ocupe el nuevo lugar. — Agregó Iori dando la espalda y haciendo un gesto simple de despedida con la mano.

— Espero respondas ese condenado móvil. — Puntualizó Kyo antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Conducir la motocicleta no fue tarea sencilla gracias a la sensación en su cadera. Controló la oleada de verguenza que amenazaba con embargarlo una vez más, al pensar en la razón de aquella incomodidad y se centró en las posibilidades que acarrearía su ausencia en la ceremonia del día anterior.

El día era helado e invernal, aunque no nevaba, el movimiento en las calles era frenético y gozaba de una expectativa latente en el aire. Pronto entrarían las fechas importantes y festividades variadas, ajenas incluso a las tradiciones.

El avance de Kyo por la ciudad se dio sin afanes, alargando el encuentro inevitable con los suyos. Repasando calles conocidas y recordando los momentos compartidos con Yuki y algunos amigos. Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a alcanzar tal casualidad con Iori, pero segundos después rechazo la idea algo escandalizado, sintiéndola indebida. No había modo de zanjar una definición para su relación con Iori, pero aun así, en su pecho se acunó una expectativa extraña ante tal idea.

Tras casi una hora de recorrido, llego finalmente a lo que alguna vez consideró su hogar y que ahora se le tornaba una carga densa, pero necesaria.

Fue recibido poco antes de la fachada por el personal de la casona que facilito su ingreso. La cantidad de agentes había aumentado y Kyo sabía bien que la razón radicaba en su ausencia. Cruzó entre los hombres que mantenían la leal indiferencia de su posición y se dirigió directamente al salón central.

Los corredores de la casona se vistieron de rostros curiosos de sirvientes que saludaban con reverencias y las miradas soslayadas de los ninjas que aparentaban desinterés. Su llegada parecía ser lo más esperado en mucho tiempo.

Al ingresar al salón apreció como tres de los miembros del consejo parecían deliberar algo a puertas abiertas y sin la presencia de su madre.

— Señores. — Espetó Kyo a modo de saludo, sin reverencias ni delicadezas. Los tres hombres giraron entre sorprendidos y rígidos por la repentina llegada del heredero. Los tres se levantaron de sus puertos y saludaron con respeto.

— Joven Kusanagi. —lo abordó uno de ellos—. Llega usted bastante tarde. Tome asiento por favor. — Puntualizo el anciano. Kyo cruzó de largo con gesto poco amable y se sentó en el zabuton central. Los tres hombres tomaron asiento a su alrededor mientras uno depositaba metódicamente unos papeles ordenados a un costado.

— Señor, desconocemos las razones de su privación durante la importante ceremonia de ayer. Pero es nuestro deber informarle, ante la ausencia de la señora Shizuka, que su falta ha expuesto el legado por el señor Saisyu a una nueva deliberación dentro de los líderes del clan. — Abordó el segundo hombre.

— De que están hablando. Vayan al grano. — Espetó Kyo extrañado, pero con tono autoritario. El más viejo hombre del consejo cruzó las manos con expresión preocupada.

— Se ha deliberado dentro de una reunión extraordinaria, que se llevó a cabo al usted no asistir a la ceremonia, que el clan necesita una representación absoluta y urgente. Muchos de nosotros estuvimos defendiendo la determinación de los ancianos, al decidir previamente su rol como líder. Pero otros miembros influyentes de la familia, aprovecharon el, problema, para postular sus propios aspirantes. No esperábamos que una parte considerable del clan se opusiera a su liderazgo, joven Kusanagi. Pero finalmente formaron una coalición que postuló un representante apto para reemplazarlo en sus labores como líder de la familia. — Puntualizó el hombre con calma, sopesando la reacción de Kyo antes de continuar. Kyo miró directamente al hombre sintiendo una tendenciosa indignación elevándose dentro de sí.

— Están diciéndome que al faltar a mi propia ceremonia. ¿Parte del clan me buscó un reemplazo ese mismo día? — Preguntó Kyo con enojo controlado.

— Señor. —habló con calma otro de los consejeros—. La deliberación no fue fácil y estuvo algo acalorada. Su madre contuvo impecablemente la enorme molestia que causo su ausencia a las cabezas del clan que aguardaban su envestidura. — Agregó intentando aplacar la molestia de Kyo.

— Están intentando decir que definieron ya un reemplazo. ¿Si o no? — Preguntó Kyo impaciente.

— No exactamente. —respondió el consejero más viejo atrayendo su atención una vez más—. Sí, existe en este momento un hombre dispuesto a ejercer su papel de líder, y sí, fue elegido por parte del clan para reemplazarle dadas las circunstancias. Pero la reliquia pertenece solo a usted por legado y eso dividió la decisión de gran parte de la familia. Parte de los miembros mas influyentes deliberaron que el señor Makiharu Kusanagi, un reconocido maestro del fuego y hombre de gran sabiduría, que ha entrenado a muchos de nuestros mejores guerreros, era la opción más beneficiosa para la estructura interna del clan. Su parentesco directo con uno de los ancianos, le permitió adoptar una posición de poder frente a la familia y postularse con libertad. —el consejero hizo una pausa y respiró con gesto cansino y preocupado—. Aún no está decidido oficialmente, pero tras varios intentos fallidos de imponer la resolución previa de las cabezas del clan, el señor Makiharu en persona ha solicitado un enfrentamiento con usted joven Kusanagi. Él ha impuesto el derecho de petición por poder, y ha revivido un viejo decreto olvidado, considerando que el derecho a portar la reliquia, es lo único que divide la decisión del clan. — Puntualizó el consejero con gesto agotado. Kyo bajo la mirada pensativo, un enfrentamiento de fuerzas por el liderazgo del clan solo se había dado en una sola ocasión, durante todos los siglos de conformación de los Kusanagi. ¿Acaso habían retornado en el tiempo? Se preguntó Kyo y sonrió con cinismo.

— Si eso quieren, eso tendrán. Serán testigos en primera mano de quien es el verdadero heredero. — Habló con prepotencia, rabia, y sin demostrarlo, en lo profundo de si, con algo de decepción y culpa. Dos de los consejeros hicieron una reverencia cargada orgullo, pero teñida de leves dudas. El más anciano suspiró inconforme y poso una mano en el hombro de Kyo.

— Su madre desea evitar cualquier enfrentamiento joven Kusanagi. Ella está dialogando con algunas de las cabezas del clan para evitar una pelea innecesaria. Solo nosotros sabemos acerca de las dificultades que ha estado padeciendo con su energía desde la muerte de su padre, y deseamos profundamente su bienestar. Me temo que no tenemos seguridad alguna de lo que vaya a suceder en los próximos días y aunque agradezco en parte ver la resolución firme ante la barbárica proposición de la contraparte, esperamos de corazón que el asunto sea zanjado sin recurrir a un enfrentamiento. — Puntualizó el anciano, pero Kyo ya no estaba escuchando, en lo profundo de sí sabía que aquello sería ineludible, tanto por su falta, que había mellado la confianza del circulo interior, como por el deseo personal y egoísta de realizar aquel combate, aninando en su interior.

Si debía pelear con fuego y sangre el derecho a liderar a su clan, que así fuera, pensó dejando fluir la emoción amalgamada e indignante de ser retado por aquello que su padre había forjado incansablemente. La brecha en su alma y la amenaza interior de arder en su propio poder poco le importaba en esos momentos. Perder el liderazgo implicaba no solo traicionar todo el sacrificio de su padre, su honor. Si no también pondría en gran riesgo a Iori.

Se levantó del zabuton sin permitirle a los consejeros suavizar el hecho. Él era y sería la nueva cabeza indiscutible del clan Kusanagi y no permitiría a nadie cuestionar aquella realidad.


End file.
